


Does and Stags

by SerenityBaby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Rape, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 221,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityBaby/pseuds/SerenityBaby
Summary: James Potter and Severus Snape have always hated each other, but what if things between them started to change?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm back with another James/Severus story just like I promised!! ;) this time I am writing it with a friend so the updates will probably be a lot slower (sorry about that) and not really sure where the story will take us so can't write a proper summary either. But I hope you will all enjoy anyway.
> 
> And I apologize for any errors (spelling mostly) in the story as I am dyslexic and have trouble with my spellings and things but other than that enjoy!!! =D

Does and Stags

Chapter 0ne

 

Today was no different to any other day for James Potter, in his fifth year, all he could think of was playing pranks with the guys or his dream of being an Auror. He was at that conflicted age where he was not quite a man but his childhood had an expiery date that was running out... His first few years had been spent slacking off, creating the Marauders map - their greatest work, using magic so complex from such a young age. James was very talented. But as Professor McGonagall often commented; 'he wasted it with his childish behaviour'. When in reality, James was just a typical boy. His obsession with Lily Evans still apparent and Sirius was getting sick of stalking her with him using the map everyday and night. Remus would comment and tell him it was unhealthy. But James wouldn't listen... He was captivated by that fiery red hair and forgiving heart. So forgiving that she could even be-friend that disgusting creature - Severus Snape. His poor Lily was deluded, if only she could see that Snape was nothing more than a greasy, hook-nosed cretin who never bathed and wasn't going anywhere in his life. She was wasting her time with him; it angered James to see Severus talking to her. 

"He's a disease, isn't it? Like a pigeon or a fly?" James grunted under his breath to Sirius as they waited outside one of the classrooms, their Professor not here yet to begin Charms class. James chucked some chewing gum in his mouth and chewed angrily; Lily was stood with that fucking Snape, her hand's held together in front of her sweetly as she shared that smile with him. That disgusting rat... "I know Prongs, it makes you sick just looking at it." Sirius agreed. "Then don't look." Remus perked up, idly flicking through a text book. He was a little irritated, the full moon would be up this week and his patience was running thin. "What’s with you, Moony? Got your tail in a twist!" James laughed, shoving his friend. Sirius laughed too, joining in.

“There is nothing wrong with my tail thank you and if you remember Sirius you are the one with the fluffy tail here” Remus said with a smile as he closed his book and looked up at James and Sirius seeing his friends try to hold back there laughter with know luck as they burst into laughter in the corridor.

“Alright boys that’s enough standing around into class” there professor called as she neared the class before ushering them inside and close the door behind herself. “Please take your seats and take out your text books, today I want you to partner with someone. If there is not enough of you I’m happy for you to go into threes” she said as she stood at the front of the class and began writing things down on the board as she waited for students to pick there groups.

“Sev, you’ll be my partner wont you?” Lily asked as she looked at Snape with the warm smile that she always gave him and he gave her a nod.

“Of course I will Lily, you know I love working with you” he smiled back at her as they drew out there text books from there bags and opened them.

James overheard the exchange of word's between them and a look crossed his face that made Sirius groan from across the classroom - James Potter was beyond annoyed now, he was pissed off. He wanted to work with Lily; Severus should realize his lack of worth and excuse himself from her presence but no, like a fly buzzing around a piece of shit, he couldn't just fuck off could he. He'd get what was coming to him though. Getting in between him and Miss Evans was inexcusable.  
James took a seat with Sirius and Remus, they decided they'd be in a group of three.  
"I know that look..." Sirius muttered as he pulled out his half destroyed text book. "That's the Prongs is going to get himself put in detention for abusing Snivellus look..."  
James scoffed, fastening his specs on the bridge of his nose. "You bet it is. Detention is worth putting that cretin in his place. Look at him, looking at Lily like he even has a right to... We need to do something."  
Before either of his friends could stop him, James had jumped up and had waltzed right over to Snape, he leaned on the back of Lily's chair purposefully, flashing a charming smile. "Hey Miss Evans, you look beautiful as ever this morning."  
Lily blinked up at him, flushing but smiling knowingly; James always showered her with compliments. Every single day. She was used to it by now.  
"And you, Snivellus... have you bathed at all this week?" He teased, looking directly at the dark haired boy.

Snape scowled at James hating the very sight of him and wishing that he would just go away and play with his little friends. “I have if you really wish to know my bathing schedule Potter” he said looking darkly at James as Lily looked between them knowing that this would lead to a fight, it always did one way or another.

“James don’t be mean, Severus is perfectly clean and you would know that if you ever got to know him properly instead of always picking on him” Lily said as she looked to James. James was very handsome and charming but she wasn’t going to sit back and allow him to insult her best friend. 

James feigned shock, putting a hand to his chest. "Miss Evans, I am appalled! I could never be mean to Snivellus. You must be talking about another James Potter, maybe one a little less attractive than myself." The affectionate sarcasm dripped off his tongue and he graced her with one of his charming smiles.  
Lily battled herself for a moment before she couldn't help but smile. The smile didn't last long as James continued. "I was merely concerned for your health sitting so close to Snivellus like this, he has cockroaches in his underwear, they've in bedded in the piles of dirt that cover him." He spat his words, turning his glare on Severus. "Don't worry Snivellus, I'll buy you a bar of soap for your birthday."

Lily scolded at James before smirking. “Oh there is know need for that James, I can assure you Sev is very clean. In fact I washed his hair for him last night while we were in the shower together and I saw no cockroaches just very nice pale skin” she smiled at James. “Oh and a nice bum as well.”

“Lily!” Snape said looking at her his face bring red, it was all lies of course but the way she had said it sounded convincing as if it had actually happened and he found himself glancing away half in embarrassment, especially since Lily said he had a nice bum and wondering if she really thought that.  
James looked mortified. Devastated. The hurt him... angered him. He felt his body prickling with the magic in his veins, the candles around the classroom's flames flickered from it.  
James lent down to Severus' ear, the opposite one to Lily, so she couldn't hear and whispered. "Tonight, you're dead. Do you hear me? Laugh it up... You'll be the one to break in the end." And he walked back over to Remus and Sirius who noticed the dark look on James' face - he was so hurt, so livid. Sirius swallowed.  
“You…okay there James?” Sirius asked hesitantly wondering if it was even safe to be talking to him when he was in this state. Snape really did have a way in bringing out the very worst in James. “Come on Prong’s cheer up, it’s are last lesson after this we can go flying and you can chill out a bit, what do you say?” he asked giving James one of his bright smiles.

Quidditch did sound good right about now. He always felt a sense of freedom when he kicked off his broom and went pummelling into the air. But... He was so bristled by Severus. The greasy Slytherin had gotten under his skin and he couldn't get him out. "I'll catch up with you later, Snivellus just agreed to go on a date with me after class." He smirked sadistically.

“A date?” Sirius asked with a raised brow feeling confused, “James is there something you’re not telling us? Have you gone gay on us?” he asked with a grin knowing that probably wasn’t the case but he still couldn’t help but poke fun.

“Does this mean you want us to stay up to let you back into the dorm?” Remus asked as he looked up from his text book. “You know how the fat lady gets when you wake her up or come back late.”

James grinned appreciatively at his boy's. They'd been with him since their first year and even though he never showed it; he was grateful. He knew he could be a bit of a wanker and they still stood by him - especially Remus, who was exceedingly smart and didn't need to put up with his antics. "You know me, Padfoot, I'll probably be dragged back by one of those poxy prefects but you'll see me on the map if I'm coming back."  
*  
The rest of the class past smoothly, James pulled a few pranks but for the most part it was okay. It was later on that day when Severus was making his way hastily to his dorm. That James pounced. Appearing from around the corner and standing in Snape's way. Snape tried to get by him but James kept standing in his way. "Where do you think you're going? to disease Lily some more?"

“No, I’m going back to my dorm and I didn’t do anything to Lily” he said looking at James as he continued to try and get past him with no luck. “She’s my friend Potter has been for years so why don’t you just deal with it and go play with your little friends” he said watching James and preparing to move himself if James should happen to lung for him, as he had done on more than one occasion since they had started at Hogwarts. 

James looked like he was going to let Snape go for a moment. He'd taken a step to the side, allowing Severus to walk by him cautiously. But he was severely mistaken. When Severus was far enough. James pulled out his wand from his trouser pocket and rose it in Severus' direction.  
"Incarcereous!" He yelled and before Snape could react, ropes sprung out of no where and threw themselves at Severus, binding his ankles, wrists and neck, flinging him into the hall of the corridor, constricting him completely. James descended on him with a victorious smirk. "You're building up a bit of an attitude with me Severus, I don't like that..." He purred his words, running a hand down his wand.

“Why? Is it because it’s less fun if I’m not cowering at your feet?” he asked as he struggled against the ropes and just feeling them tighten in his struggles. James looked pleased with himself at having Snape tide up and unable to move, obviously an immobile Snape was a lot more fun to bully and throw around. “Your just pissed because of what Lily said aren’t you? Sorry that she’s not falling for your nice guy act Potter” Snape all but spat in James direction. 

James' eyes darkened. "It isn't an act, Snivellus!" He grit his teeth and stepped closer, eyes meeting Snape's. "I am in love with her. You just keep getting in the way because she feels sorry for you..." He pointed his wand at Snape's face. "You take advantage of her good nature Snivellus! There's nothing you have to give her. Having you around brings her more stress because she worries about you. If you were really a good friend... You'd keep the hell away from Miss Evans!" He prodded Severus' overly large nose with his wand.

“She’s only stressed because of you” he said quickly moving his head to remove James’ wand from touching his nose. “She is my friend Potter and if you cared about her at all you would stop bullying me and thinking that I’m doing something to keep you apart, this is all your downfall for how she feels. And you can’t make me stay away from my best friend!” he yelled as he looked at James and struggle against his ties again still with no luck and unable to reach his wand. 

"Do you want a bet?" James purred, a wicked glint in his eyes. "I can do anything I want Snivellus. I can antagonize you every single day with the Marauder's until you break apart at the seams..." He dragged his wand down Snape's cheek, to his neck. "I can ruin you..." His lips twitched into sadistic smirk as he took a step closer, right in Severus' face. Their nose grazing. "Why can't you just disappear back into the hole you crawled out of?" He hissed.

“And why can’t you just run along home, rich boy?” Snape asked as he glared at James feeling his wand dig into his neck as James glared at him. “Cause lets face it, the only reason you think you can get away with things is because you are a spoiled only child who thinks he can have whatever he wants…well you cant.”

"Shut up!" James growled, pushing the tip of his wand harsher into Severus' skin with bruising force. "You don't know the first thing about me Snivellus. I have a good home life, my parent's have been good to me. But I am not spoilt! I'm just good at magic. I ace all of my classes and I love quidditch! I'm not a bad guy... You just get under my skin!" His hazel eyes darkened as he spat out his words.

“Why?” he asked. “Why do I offend you so much? Is it because I’m friends with Lily? Sorry to tell you but we were friends long before Hogwarts as you know from are first day on the train. And I don’t need to know your life history but if we are sharing mine was shit if you really want to know and with you around it’s even worse!” he yelled at James not caring about the wand stabbing him in the neck. 

"Oh, poor Snivellus!" James scoffed. "Look at all the fuck's I give... oh wait, there's none!" He threw his dark, scruffy head of hair back with laughter. Lowering his wand from his neck, sliding it down over the ropes, getting dangerously low. "I could make it worse, if I wanted..." He trailed off, lips twitching.

“There is nothing that you could do to me that could be worse than what I have already been through” Snape said as he watched James’ every move and felt his wand as it left the ropes and touched the thin fabric of his shirt. “What is it you want from me Potter? Do you just get some sick pleasure over making my life a living hell here?”

"That's your forte Snivellus! You are lingering around Miss Evans. How will I ever get a chance? She feels sorry for you. She cares about you because she is a good person. That's what I love about her! But from day one, you've always been in the poxy way!" James grit his teeth. "If you just stayed away from her, this wouldn't happen. Don't you get it? She's MY girl!"

“She’s not yours! She doesn’t belong to anyone, she’s not a piece of property that you think you can just own! She is a living breathing person and no one has rights to her!” he spat hating to hear anybody talk about Lily like that especially James Potter. “Why don’t you just go after one of those other girls that seem to throw themselves at your feet because Lily isn’t interested.”

The next thing Severus felt was pain, James had brought back his fist and slammed it straight into the side of Severus' face, snapping his head to the side with a loud crack. "Shut up!" He screamed.

Severus let out a groan before spitting out blood onto the floor, his thin face unable to take the impact from James’ fist. “…make me” he said turning his head back to look at James not willing to give him the satisfaction of thinking he had got Severus to do as he was told.

Severus Snape had an irritating way of fuelling James' temper; he hadn't wanted to be a bully. It'd never been intentional. But after so many years he'd grown angrier and angrier at the boy who never seemed to fuck off or back down. He wanted to break Severus. Once and for all. He was so done. So fucking done.  
"Maybe I will..." He growled under his breath, "maybe I'll ruin you so much you'll drink a potion and kill yourself..." It was such a nasty thing to say, even for James. But something was different in his eyes; it was darker, angrier.  
Taking a step closer, James pressed into Severus' chest, he cast a spell under his breath which dropped Severus' trousers and underwear to his horror.  
Before Severus could say anything, James' fingers were cupping his soft cock. Menace in his bully's eyes.

“What the fuck are you doing?! Get off of me!” Severus yelled as he struggled to get away from James, but he just held him closer making it impossible for him to move and his insides froze. What did James think he was doing? What was he going to do? His thoughts were a mess of question as he continued to struggle to try and get away from the situation.

"Hexing you doesn't seem to be teaching you any lessons..." James purred as his fingers snaked around the soft organ; his fingers were rough from quidditch practice. "If I have to take measures like these, I will... I am confident enough in my sexuality to touch you like it's nothing. Try not to like it too much..." He purred, eyes glinting as he shifted his thumb down to Severus' tip, stroking it in circles. "You may as well... no one else is ever going to touch you, are they?"

Severus gritted his teeth. “As if I would ever like the feel of you touching me…you just make me feel sick…and I could care less if anyone ever touched me…I’m not an animal like you Potter” he growled as he grit his teeth and tried to stop his body from reacting instinctively to James’ hand touching and stroking at his soft prick but finding it hard to do before he let out his held breath and his body started to react. 

"You keep telling yourself that Severus..." James purred, amusement in his eyes which only heightened when he felt a slight twitch from the cock in his hand. "Your cock is betraying your mouth," He smirked, circling his fingers around the sensitive slit at the top of his cock before dragging them back down along the vein of his shaft where he cupped his balls, massaging them in slow, firm circles. "You're getting hard..." James' mouth was at Severus' ear there, his breath tickling the lobe. "Faggot..." He whispered.

“You are the one doing this…who is the real faggot here?” he hissed trying to think of anything besides James’ hands touching his erection and balls. “What’s the matter…run out of hexes to use on me? …or maybe…you’ve always wanted to touch me…they say that bullying is a way of showing love…gets the others attention, is that it Potter? Do you love me? Because I noticed you just called me by my real name.”

James didn't respond and Severus almost got the impression that he was unsure of a come back for once but then he felt two (very warm) lips part on his throat and James sunk his teeth into his skin, hard. He didn't stop biting until he felt the skin break under the pressure and the taste of copper flowed into his mouth. At the same time James tugged hard on Severus' foreskin, pulling it back from the head of his cock, painfully hard.

Severus let out a scream of pain, he could feel the blood from his neck starting to trail down past James’ lips and get soaked up by his white (now turning red) shirt. His cock ached and felt like it was going to break under the force James was putting on it. “Stop it! STOP IT!! You bastard!!” 

Severus' screams were cut short as crimson red lips pressed themselves to his, silencing him into shock. James tasted of butterbeer mixed with blood. He was confident. He never faltered.  
Severus' lips were still parted from his screaming so James took advantage and shoved his tongue inside, giving Snape a taste of his own blood. James' fingers circled his cock and started to stroke him again, bringing the dirty grease ball's cock to full hardness. He liked this. They both did. Maybe there was something wrong with James, a screw loose somewhere tonight...

Severus moaned in the kiss hating the taste of his blood in his mouth and the intruding tongue that seem to want to force it’s way down his throat. But the hand that was stroking his cock felt so good that he ignored the taste of blood and the invading tongue as much as he didn’t want to admit that James’ hand on his cock was disgusting to him, it did feel good and he leaned into the kiss slightly before quickly pulling away and coming back to his senses about what was happening.

Pulling back from Severus' lips, James trailed his own down his jaw, back to his ear, he sucked the lobe into his own mouth and exhaled into it. "Admit this feels good..." He husked breathlessly. "You hate me so it makes it better, doesn't it?" He smirked against that ear, noticing the faint flush of pink on Severus' usually (very) pale cheeks. All of James' fingers were wrapped around Snape's cock now, tightly squeezing it in his hand; he'd never tossed a guy off before (obviously) but he'd done it to himself enough times over Lily to know what felt good. He swiped his thumb over the tip which he noticed was beginning to weep with pre-come against Snape's will. He took pleasure in that and smothered the clear fluid all over Snape's cock. "Tell me it feels good or I'll take this further..." He hissed into Snape's ear, his glasses pressing against his head.

Severus turned his head away from James unable to feel his hot breath against his ear any longer as he bushed and let out a shudder of a moan. But James wasn’t going to allow him to turn his head away as he grasped Severus’ chin with his free hand and turned his head back. “…I wont say it Potter…I wont say anything to you.”

"You will learn to respect me Snivellus, you will realize your place..." As James spoke, he started to move downwards, feeling Snape freeze beneath his restraints. "It looks like it's going to be the hard way, doesn't it? Pity... you could have escaped yourself further embarrassment." He looked down at Severus' cock as it became level with his face. For a moment James wondered if he was going too far. He was confident in his sexuality, he knew he loved Lily. But still this was... No. He'd humiliate Snape. He'd make the bastard like it. He'd ruin him to an inch of his life in every way possible. Until the cretin learnt.  
Taking hold of the base of Severus' cock, James' tongue slid up the side of it, feeling his pulsing vein on his tongue. The slight prickle from Severus' dark pubes at the base. It didn't taste bad... it just tasted like, skin. He expected Severus' cock to be foul since he didn't bathe.

“I…will never submit…to you” he breathed as he bit into his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning or calling out. The feel of James’ tongue running up his cock was like nothing he had ever felt before, it felt really good and sent sparks running up his body in excitement and pleasure. Something had to be wrong with him, he was enjoying another man touching him, James Potter touching him no less the one person he hated the most and he now felt such overwhelming pleasure from him.

Just as the pleasure began to mount in Severus' cock, James pulled away, a line of spittle connected the head of his cock to James' lips. He poked his tongue out to pop it. Two devilish eyes darting upwards to meet Snape's glazed eyes. He noticed his flushed complexion with a smirk.  
"You could have fooled me Snivellus..." He purred. James' voice sounded deeper than normal, with an edge of huskiness to it. Was he aroused to? Did he like this? No fucking way!  
"Your slit is weeping..." He purred, getting to his feet, "you're making such a mess..." As James spoke, he leant forward to kiss Snape. His left hand took hold of his chin, using his thumb to pull his mouth down and open. With a squelch James slipped his tongue inside his mouth.

Snape let out a moan in the rough kiss and the tongue that was invading his mouth and exploring every inch of it before he bit down hard on it, if James though he was just going to lean back and allow this to happen he had another thing coming. 

James' eye flew open and his face creased with pain. With a yelp, he yanked his tongue back, tasting the faint traces of copper. The bastard had made him bleed! "You little shit...!" He growled. His fist slamming into the opposite side of Severus face (to the one he'd already hit) James heard the satisfied crack of his jaw as it connected with his knuckles. But that wasn't enough... Before Snape had a chance to recover from the pain in his face. James was un-doing his flies and dropping his trousers.

Snape moaned as he coughed and spat out a mouth full of blood, his jaw ached painfully as he moved it trying to find out how bad the damage was before looking back at James and seeing his trousers down. “You put that near my mouth…and I will bite it off” Snape growled trying to ignore the pain in his jaw and really wishing that he wasn’t tide up.

"I don't doubt that..." James purred back in response, a malicious glint his eye. "I don't intend to put it there but here..." He emphasized by sliding his hand behind Snape's ball sack, in between the crease of his cheeks.

“Don’t you dare you bastard!” Snape fell as he managed to shuffle backwards without falling down. “I always knew there was something sick about you Potter, now I see you are finally letting your true colours show. Sorry but I’m not interested in being your little fuck toy!”

James scoffed. "I'm sorry but I wasn't aware you had a choice." As he spoke those word's, it was clear how much he resented Severus. Because of how much he wanted Lily and truly believed that Snape was doing everything in his power to make James suffer. When really Severus wasn't doing anything, not intentionally anyway. It was a muddled up situation. How was this even happening between them?  
It didn't matter because James Potter was flicking his wand again, which tightened the ropes drastically around Severus. He muttered another spell and the dark haired man was lifted up into the air against his will. James took them straight into the nearest boy's toilets, levitating him down into one of the cubicles and locking the door behind them. It was tight and compact. Severus couldn't breathe, let alone move.  
"There's no escaping now..." James smirked. "It's just you and me down here..."

“You bastard” Severus growled out wishing that he could punch James or push him away, anything to stop the situation that was happening right in front of him even as his hard prick gave a small jolt of excitement. “You come near me and I’ll scream bloody murder and you’ll be out of the school so fast you wont know what happened Potter!”

James cocked up one perfect brow. "Is that right? You can guarantee that can you?" Scoffing, he rose his wand up to Snape's eyes, making him go cross eyed as he stared at the piece of the wood. James watched Severus' eyes widening as he muttered a silencing charm. The feeling was uncomfortable. It felt like a ball of material was being shoved down Snape's throat, preventing him from breathing let alone speaking.  
"What was that?" James sneered, licking his lips and setting his wand down.

Snape let out a small murmured sound that could barely be heard by himself let alone James as he seemed to grin at Severus’ lack of voice.  
Well if screaming wasn’t going to work he would just have to thrash around in the confined space until James gave up or he managed to hit him with any part of himself and knock him out with any luck.

James' eyes made contact with his and held, piercing into Severus like a thousand needles. "If you're so sure of yourself and comfortable with your sexuality then why is this effecting you so much? Why are you so flustered Snivellus? I can do this to you and know it doesn't mean a thing to me, it's about putting you in your place, teaching you a lesson about who's the top dog around here..." He trailed a hand up Severus' thigh, edging dangerously close to his cock again. He felt Severus tense at his touch. "Fucking is fucking, right? Or are you a homophobe?" He teased.

Severus gave a slight growling sound against the spell that silenced him, he was not homophobic but the last person in the world he wanted anywhere near him was James Potter. He would rather it be anyone else than James Potter, he would even rather it be his werewolf of a friend when he was transformed at a full moon than him as he squeezed his thighs together and drew his legs up at an awkward angel to stop James’ touch.  
James, may not have been the most intelligent wizard in the world, he also might have more muscle that brain cells but because of Quidditch he had a very strong physique, a lot of muscles under his Gryffindor jumper. He spun Severus around, put the toilet lid down and sat on it. Prying the greasy Slytherin's legs open again with ease; he yanked his trousers, hooked in with his boxers right down to his ankles. Much to Severus' humiliation. But things were about to get a lot worse, James was pulling him onto his lap, pulling his own cock free from the restraints of fabric. He hissed as his moist tip hit cold air.  
"I'm going to use your body like I would my own hand, I'm going to get myself off inside your arse..." He grinned raggedly, cheeks a little flushed with excitement. James was sick with enjoyment.  
Snape made a small sound as he struggle against James hold and doing nothing but stimulating James more as he rubbed up against him in his struggles to get free and away from him and wanting to yell at the top of his lungs for James to fuck off.  
He heard James let out a moan in his struggles, obviously enjoying the friction that he was getting from Severus as he moved around on his lap.

"You're only making this worse for yourself Snivellus, it's going to hurt so much less if you listen to me." James commanded authoritatively, like he would if he was on a Quidditch pitch. Once Snape was forced securely onto his lap, his cock was exceedingly close to James', who took advantage of the situation and wound his hand around both of them, squeezing them together, hard flesh on hard flesh. The dirtiness of it and their whereabouts made him groan deep in his throat.  
James also took satisfaction in the knowledge of Severus' cock being an inch smaller than his, James' was thicker, beefier, like himself. He squeezed their cock's and moved his hand, fisting them both as he pushed it open and down, his foreskin catching on Severus' perfectly, causing him to grit his teeth at the feeling.

Severus squeezed his eyes shut and grit it teeth, trying to think of anything else than what James was doing not wanting to give the Gryffindor the satisfaction of thinking he was actually enjoying this when really he was. The skin to skin contact was making his insides burn in excitement and if he had his voice he was sure that he would be letting out small moans against his will. 

James' eyes shot down when he felt something moist on his fingers and blinked in satisfied surprise when he noticed the slit of Severus' cock beginning to weep with clear, white pre-come. His cock practically pulsing against his hand.  
"You like it..." James accused in a husky voice that was much too sexy for someone as arrogant as James Potter. He kept his free arm around Severus' waist and tightened his grip, leaning up to press his wet mouth to Severus' earlobe, he grazed his teeth down the edge and flicked his tongue forward to delve into the shell, breathing heavier through his nose. His fingers beginning to move again, jerking them both off against each other in one, big hand. He bucked off the toilet and into his own touch. "Sh-shit..." He grunted against Snape's ear.

Severus turned his head away from James’ invading mouth, not wanting to open his eyes and see what was happening around him. James was stroking him hard and fast now and he feared he might actually break and cum all over him, if he did he knew James would never let him hear the end of it even as he let out a gasped breath feeling James’ silencing spell starting to wear off.

James had originally planned to shove his cock inside Snivellus' arse, fuck him raw, without preparation or lube. But somehow, in some crazy universe, he was enjoying this more than he'd planned to.  
He'd lost himself. In this. In Severus. How? Fuck... "Your face is so hot..." He purred, mouth dropping to Snape's neck when he moved his away, he exposed it more, which meant James could drag his mouth up the hot skin, feeling his pulsing vein beneath his tongue, he parted his lips and bit into Severus' skin. Breathing heavy out of his nose. He was close too. His hand didn't stop moving. It was faster. Desperate. He was beginning to tremble under the pleasure of it.  
"So hard, Snivellus..." He teased sexily against his skin, he could be felt smirking. "Your skins so hot because of me."

Severus grit his teeth painfully trying to hold back the moan that was threatening to explode out of his throat before he couldn’t hold it back any longer and he let out hard breaths mingled with a moan as he moved his head causing his head to fall onto his neck and block James access to it.

James' eyes widened at the sound, his own cock throbbed at the noise. "Snivellus..." He drawled, so thrown off guard by such an honest and raw noise of pleasure. "Do it again..." He hoarsed, sliding one of his fingers around Snape's soaked slit in circular motions, stimulating the most sensitive part of his cock.

Severus grit his teeth again but finding it harder and harder to keep his mouth shut when James touched him like that and he let out a moan his head starting to lull back as he panted trying to relax his over sensitive body as his cock gave a jerk in James hold as he cheeks turned pink. 

The temperature in the cubicle had definitely heated up. Beads of sweat had formed on James' forehead, his scruffy hair sticking to it, glasses in disarray. He neglected his own cock and fully grabbed hold of Severus', eager to hear more, SEE more; his own pleasure left behind as he grasped hold of his thick shaft and started to jerk desperately. With flushed skin and his black hair out of his face, Severus actually looked... pretty decent. Fuck.

Severus moaned as he panted, his head tipped back in pleasure as James stroked his cock before hearing a click from the door and hearing someone walk into the toilets and Severus bit into his bottom lip to try and stay quiet as his body trembled wanted to yell and moan as the two boys in the toilet talked and he hoped that they would leave quickly.

James' eyes snapped towards the cubicle door when he heard them enter, he held his breath, trying not to pant, when he looked back at Snape, he met his eyes in warning. But as much as he should stop for a moment, wait for the boy's to leave, he couldn't stop himself. His fingers tightened around Snape's cock and he started to stroke him again, biting the inside of his cheek as he watched him, studying his expression this close up. He'd never see Severus in this light. He looked so... different. So human. Flushed with colour like that.  
James' thrusts became more firm now, tugging back the foreskin with each jerk, he massaged his swollen head with the pad of his thumb. He'd wanked off enough times in the common room to know what felt good.  
"Snivellus..." He breathed in his ear, in a quiet but breathless whisper so no one else could hear.

Severus shudder and tried to struggle again his restricting ropes, he wanted to cover his mouth with his hand to stifle his pants and moans. He could hear the two boys moving about outside of the cubical as they moved over to the sinks.  
“Please…please stop” he panted into James ear finding it hard to keep his voice low before a moan escaped his lips and he quickly bit down on his lip hoping the two boys hadn’t heard him.

James' eyes shot up in warning, telling Severus to shut up with the intensity of his stare. But truthfully, he liked the danger. The adrenaline getting caught sparked in him. Even if it could potentially ruin him and his reputation. He was enjoying this more than he thought he would even if it felt sinful.  
Snaking his free hand around his own cock, he hissed at how sensitive he was and grit his teeth, beginning to jerk them both at the same time, pumping Severus with the urgency he felt within himself. "Fuck..." He hoarsed through grit teeth.

“Did you hear that? Is someone else in here?” one of the boys asked as he looked around the apparently empty toilets with a raised brow.  
“It’s probably just the old pipes in this place groaning or something, that or someone is taking a really big shit. Come on lets get going” the other boy said before heading for the door and out of the toilets.

Severus shuddered and panted before hearing the door click shut again and moaned freely. “Please…please untie me…it hurts” he panted feeling the ropes biting into skin and leaving marks as his hips jerked up into James hand.

"No..." James snapped breathlessly. "You will try and escape." He squeezed Severus' cock harder, massaging the sensitive parts of his cock with his thumb, rubbing the weeping pre-come from his slit all over his cock. "You suit the ropes." He breathed, jerking himself harder too. "I don't trust you... You'll run before you get off even though you need to come..."

Severus clenched his teeth to prevent a moan escaping him finding the action hard to maintain before throwing his head back in a moan his cheek flushed pink. “n-no more…I can’t take it” he panted jerking his hips up to meet James hand and the touch that was making his insides boil with heat and excitement. “Potter stop…stop.”

James' insides clenched at the begging, it really got him off. "Oh fuck, Snivellus...!" He bowed his head forward, panting violently, his hands ached from the speed he was using to jerk them both off at the same time. "Move into my hand and call me James... I might stop if you do!" He panted.

Severus shook his head in defiance. “I…I wont…I wont call you by your name…you bastard!” he said trying to sit still on James lap and not give him what he wanted, he wasn’t going to jump just because someone had told him to, he wasn’t like that but with what he was feeling he would gladly bark like a dog if he kept getting pushed closer to the edge of madness like he was.

"You're so stubborn when your body is screaming at you... But, if you hated it that much, you would do anything to get it to stop..." James purred breathlessly. "You like it... admit it?" He nipped Severus' ear, biting the lobe and giving it a tug, breathing heavy into it out from his nose. Letting go of his own cock momentarily to reach down and fondle Severus' balls, massaging slow, firm circles into them.

“No!” Severus yelled. “That’s …ah…that’s not true, I hate it!” he yelled moving on James lap as if to try and get away from the touching only to let out a moan as the tip of his cock rubbed against James’ sending delicious shocks right down his cock.

"Don't you know-" He pushed one finger in between each of Severus' arse cheeks, feeling them tense, he forced his finger up through the crack with ceasing to jerk his cock. The cubicle was hot now, condensation steaming up the small window above it. It felt like one of Professor Sprouts greenhouses. "-Love and hate come hand in hand baby...!" The pad of his index finger grazed the tight, puckered hole of Severus' arse. "Call me James..." He demanded breathlessly, sucking Severus' lobes.

Severus shook his head and clenched around the finger hoping if he did it hard enough that maybe he could break James’ finger. “…if I do…will you stop” he breathed as he focused on clenching around James not wanting his finger to go any further than it already had. “And don’t…call me baby.”

"I will stop," James drawled. "But you have to say it like you mean it..." He smirked against Severus' earlobe. Pushing one finger inside Severus' foreskin, stroking it around his cock in a circle, following it right round.

“Ahh!” Severus moan out loudly throwing his head forward till his hair draped around his face and hid it from James’ sight as his body shook. “J….J-James” he murmured out with a pant, but James didn’t stop obviously not satisfied with the response that he gave. “James” he said in a half moan as his hips bucked.

James' eyes widened and his nostrils flared. He was pretty sure Severus had never called him that. Ever. It sounded so... different, coming from his mouth. "Again..." He demanded, not keeping to his promise, but of course, he never intended to. "Remember my name because one day soon I will make you scream it," He purred seductively. James was a beast in Quidditch and a beast in sex. "Come here," He commanded, retracting his hands and shifting their position, he set Severus down onto the toilet and got down in between his legs on the dirty, tiled floor. He pushed his legs right open with his arms and leant down to take him in his mouth, right down to the base, breathing in deeply through his nose. Finding his wand at the same time, he flicked it, muttering a spell against Severus' cock, some of the restraints loosening so they didn't hurt Severus, but they didn't vanish completely. Showing the slightest inkling of compassion. It was surprising.

Severus moaned leaning his head back until his hair brushed against the dirty wall behind him and he looked up at the ceiling. James’ mouth was around his cock and sucking him, the feel of James’ wet mouth was intoxicating and felt a lot better than his hand. “You…you lied…you said you would stop” he panted at the ceiling not wanting to look down at what James was doing to him and he moaned as he spread legs wider apart. 

James hummed in response, sending vibrations up through Severus' cock, he dragged his teeth lightly down his shaft then focused on his tip, which was flushed red with wanton. "White lies that benefit the greater good aren't so bad..." He teased, exhaling against the organ. James took hold of the base of it and retracted his mouth off with a pop. Tilting his head, to lick right up and down the side of it, burying his face in his dark hair and inhaling the musky scent. Closing his eyes to enjoy it. "Don't you want to come, Snivellus? Be honest... for once?" His eyes looked up, remaining embedded in pubes, he licked his lips. "You're never honest..."

Severus bit his bottom lip before finally looking down at James and his cheek flushed red at the sight. “I…I want to cum” he panted as he watched James and gave a slight wriggle in his ties. “And…and I…don’t call me that” he murmured finding it unfair that James had made him call him by his name and he was still being called the dirty nickname of Snivellus.

James' hazel brown eyes had never looked so bright, piercing up into Severus' like fire, they burned holes in him. His glasses a bit askew. Cheekbones defined. The faintest traces of stubble growing along his jaw if you looked close enough. He was growing well and truly into a strapping young man. "What? You don't like that?" He purred playfully, breathing in Severus' scent once more. "You don't like baby, or your special name I've given you... you're hard to please, aren't you?" He laughed huskily, it was such a handsome sound and his breath sent tingles up Severus' cock.

Severus looked away from him. “I hate it” he murmured before looking back as James and quickly moving one of his long thin legs to kick James away and send him flying into the bathroom door. “I hate it! And I hate you, you bastard!” he yelling sitting up on the toilet and drawing his legs up and away from James as he panted.

James' back connected with the toilet door, followed by his head. He groaned from the pain and reached back to grip his head. "Fucker..." He grit his teeth, massaging his scalp. "You're such a little prick!" Looking up, James looked fierce, the previous affection gone. "If I touched up any other bloke, they'd be fucking soft, you don't hate it, quit fucking lying, for once in your pathetic life!"

“I’m not the pathetic one! You are the pathetic one thinking I’m in the way of you and Lily and then you tie me up and almost strange me with these damn ropes so you can do this to me!” he yelled struggling against his ties. “I hate being used like this and I hate you I hate all people like you who think they can take whatever they want even when the other person says no!” he yelled glaring at James with fierce dark eyes. 

James' head bowed at the mention of Lily, his scruffy hair casting shadows over his eyes. He was tense. Jaw clenching, the sound of his teeth scraping together could be heard inside his mouth. "You don't have to bring her into this..." He muttered, voice low. "This isn't about Miss Evans, it's about..." He looked up, staring at Severus, his voice travelling off.

“What is it about!” Severus yelled as he looked at him. “Tell me! Come on where has all that Gryffindor pride and stubbornness gone to?!” he asked wanting to hear James reasoning for all of this if it had nothing to do with Lily.

Pushing himself up to his feet, James wouldn't look at him as he yanked up his own trousers and did up his flies. "I suggest you shut the fuck up... or I will shut you up, Snivellus." He warned. "Don't stick that big nose of yours where it doesn't belong, I guess you'll never know will you." He scoffed, straightening his glasses and running a hand through his wild hair.

“I didn’t expect to ever know, cause lets face it I’m just dirty, greasy Snivellus to you aren’t I and that’s I have ever been. You have never seen is as an actually person with feelings not once in your life” he said as she watched James straighten himself up and look like his usual cocky self like he was around his little marauders friends or whatever it was that they called themselves.

James slid his hands into his pockets, thumbs nagging on the edges of them; he slouched in a casual, lazy position, putting weight onto one leg.  
"Maybe if you acted like you had feelings, you might be treated better. I've never seen you act the slightest bit human. In fact, this is the most human I've ever seen you!"

“Oh and I wonder why I act so dead inside when I’m around you an your stupid friends” he said as he looked at James not breaking the angry ask he had put on. “And I don’t see why it should matter if you get to see my emotions, all you want to do is make my life here a living hell as if I don’t get enough of it at home! …why don’t you just run on back to your tower and rejoice with your friends about how you kicked the crap out of or something…” he said looking away from James.

Something snapped in James and he leapt forward, slamming Severus' shoulders into the back wall from where he sat on the toilet, James was leant over him, putting all his weight on Severus' shoulders, holding them into the wall. "Do you think I like myself after I've beaten you up?! For fuck sake's Snivellus! I don't!"

“Well you have a funny way of showing it!! You seem to always go out of your way to find me and do it to me!!” he yelled winking at the pain in his shoulder from being slammed against the wall. “If you hate it so much why do you do it?! You’re the damn ring leader of your little gang, do you just find it easier to attack the weakest guy in school to show your power off to them?!”

Severus was unnerving him, pissing him off, riling him up, making him think about things he didn't want to think about. He was lucky James didn't punch him in the face to shut him up.  
"I know how to be with everyone in school, I'm good with people. I'm popular. I know how people work. But I've never known how to be with you! and I hate seeing you with Miss Evans, it makes me angry!" He admitted, blurting out shit he was sure to regret later on, but he was so pent up with emotion. Severus was practically dragging it out of him. "This is just who I am, I don't mean to be a bad person... I don't want to be. I want to be an Auror, I just want..."

“Then be a fucking Auror I’m standing in your way, I don’t want to be one and if you really want to know me so fucking badly then talk to Lily your in the same god damn house!” he yelled watching James, he could see that he was starting to get under his skin and angel him but the filter on his mouth seemed to stop working.  
“She has know me since before Hogwarts, she can tell you whole history if you want to know it that badly and “get to know me better” if that’s really what is pissing you off about me.” 

"I don't want to get to know you!" James fumed defensively, getting his back up. "Why the fuck would I want to?!" He snarled. "And if I did, it's better coming from the person themselves than another! I wouldn't spend the precious time I do get with Miss Evan's talking about you, would I?!"

“How the hell would I know, you are in the same house everyday and night do you ever actually talk to her because she still cant seems to stand you when you talk to her!” he growled. “So if you don’t want to spend your so called precious time with me why are you still here?”

"That's because I don't talk to her, I can never puck up the fucking courage in the common room!" James shouted in anguish. Because it was true, it was easy in front of his mates, or when he was around Severus, teasing him in front of Lily. But when it came to them both being alone in the common room, he couldn't go up to her, he'd say the wrong thing, he'd fuck up. He cared.  
"Because... because I don't fucking know just shut up Snivellus!" They were yelling bloody murder each other and to anyone overhearing it might have been quite comical.  
Releasing the pressure on Severus' shoulders, James stood up straight. "You make me feel so angry, all the time..." He ran a hand through his hair, curling it in his brown locks.

Severus said quietly as he stared at the toilet walk. “..flowers” he murmured not looking to see James reaction. “Lily likes flowers and gardening…if you talk to her about that you will be fine” he said quietly as he moved is shoulder slightly to try and relax them.

James mentally groaned at the thought of talking about flowers. "I don't know the first thing about flowers, Snivellus... I don't have a damned hope in hell." He exhaled. "The only thing I know about them is that her name is a flower and she's one of the prettiest!" James sighed at the thought of her long red hair and kind smile. But remembered himself and flushed. Realizing he'd just said something so humiliating in front of Snape of all people! "Fuck this..."

“We have a library, try picking up a book for once and finding out some things. Heck just holding a flower book near her would be enough to her talking to you” he said moving on his seat not liking to give help to James on how to talk to Lily but somehow he felt so sorry for the poor git that he took pity on him.

"I can't be seen in the library!" James scoffed. "I'm naturally talented with magic, I don't need textbooks. But if I got caught researching FLOWERS in a library! Merlin's beard..." He shook his head in disbelief, generally shocked that Severus would suggest him to go there. But he looked up suddenly. "Can't you? Get me some books."

Severus scoffed. “Unlikely, you want those books an to talk to her so bad you do it yourself I am not your lap dog” he shook his head at the thought of James using him to get book out of the library. “Lily is in the library a lot to you know…but I guess you would know that if you ever stepped a foot inside it’s doors.”

"She is?" James asked, a little too quickly, his eyes brightened some what. "She is..." He repeated thoughtfully, stroking the faint traces of stubble on his jaw. "I suppose... I could sneak in there." After a moment or two, he looked back up at Severus. "I'm not using you, Sniv-... Severus." He forced out, trying to break the habit. "I'm asking for your advice... from man to man."

Severus raised a brow at hearing James use his real first name before shaking it off. “Really? Because a moment ago you were yelling at me and looked like you were about to hit me” he said watching James. “And asking me for advice would waste your time and how do you no I’m not lying to you? I am a snake of Slytherin after all” he said making a gesture with his tongue like a snake.

The gesture sent tingles straight downwind, his cock gave a throb inside his boxers and James swallowed before brushing it off.  
"You could be lying, but I know you're not..." James informed matter of factly, taking a step closer to the Slytherin. "Because even though I'm a Gryffindor, I'm not always brave... I'm shit scared of talking to the most beautiful girl because I know I'll fuck it up." He admitted. "That makes me a pussy, yeah?" He scoffed. "I'm pathetic when it comes to Lily..."

“Yeah you are pathetic, because she is actually the easiest girl in school to talk to” he grinned. “But I guess not all guys can be good with the ladies, like your mate Sirius Black who ladies just seem to throw themselves at” he said shaking his head in disgust at the thought.

James looked up sharply. "I could get any girl in this school Snivellus... but I don't want to!" He snapped. "I'm not bad with girl's... just her. Because I actually care about her, because I care about what she thinks..." He trailed off, having said enough tonight. Snape was already tapped into his thoughts far too much for his liking.  
"Fuck, I need to get myself off..." James groaned, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was so damn close. But you ruined it."

“Oh so sorry I didn’t want your hands on me or your finger up my arse” he said with a small shudder and a disgusted look on his face. “Well better get back to your dorm room and deal with it then, or maybe find some other poor unsuspecting person to drag into the toilets with you.”

James grit his teeth, clenching them until they made a painful scratching sound. "Do you know what? Go and fuck yourself!" He slammed both hands into Severus' chest, sending him backwards (again) painfully hitting the back of the cubicle wall. And this time, James didn't feel bad for it.  
"You deserve that. I'm attempting to be civil to you, which is hard for me. Then you make your unnecessary comments. You're practically asking for it."

“Oh yes because I just love getting beaten up” he said moving away from the wall and feeling his back ache. “Why don’t you just go already, get yourself some sleep since tomorrow you wont be getting anyway” He said watching James and seeing him lift a brow as Severus rolled his eyes and looked out one of the high windows. “Full moon tomorrow.”

James turned his back on Severus and grabbed the lock on the cubicle door, opening it with a click. "And there's me... thinking you were attempting to be kinky," He smirked over his shoulder at Severus, meeting his eyes. "What a disappointment as ever, Snivellus..."

Severus gave a snort. “As if I would ever be kinky with you Potter” he said turning his head away from him. “You will have to find someone else who will want to crawl into your bed with you.”

"Wouldn't that make you jealous?" The ever cocky Potter asked with a raise of his eyebrow and a smirk still plastered to his face. He regarded Severus with amusement, noting how tense and uncomfortable he was. He definitely had an effect on him.

“As if Potter, I could care less about who you were sleeping with in the school. Now if you would kindly untie me I would like to pull up my trousers and go back to my dorm to see how badly you have bruised me this time around” he all but growled knowing his pale skin would be painted black and blue by the morning.

"Maybe I'll just leave you here..." James hummed in amusement, licking his bottom lip before he turned back to face the cubicle, gripping either side of it. "See it as a reminder of our wondrous evening together, I took you out for dinner and brought you roses!" He teased playfully. Stepping closer to Severus who's eyes widened at the immediate closeness again. "I have had a swell time... we should do it again sometime..." His eyes glinted, then his wicked smirk descended on Severus before he had a chance to move, James' mouth was on his, kissing him, firmly. And James was grabbing either side of his neck, holding him there. "...And don't even think about biting me." He whispered as he lent back.

“Do that again and I will bite you again” Severus said glaring at James and wanting to back away from him but having know where to go except into a wall and that was only going to make matters worse for him not better. “So don’t think about trying something like this again because I will bite and kick you again like I did this time. Despite how I may look to you I am not into guys Potter.”

"I never said you were..." James teased, swiping his tongue across his bottom lip, tasting Severus there. "But you've felt the need to clarify that so I'm guessing you're insecure about your sexuality? Have I made you question yourself?" James asked. Forever arrogant.

“No you haven’t you arrogant git!” he yelled glaring at James, he liked girl he was sure of it and he didn’t need something like James making him think differently. Snape screwed his face as a piece of hair fell into his eyes. “It’s my hair isn’t it? Does my long hair somehow scream gay to you? Is that why you dragged me in here to have your way with me?”

"More like how fucking hard you got and how quick?" James scoffed, rolling his eyes. He pulled out his wand from his pocket and aimed it at Severus, with a flick of his wrist, the ropes fell loose around his body and tumbled to the floor. "Go on, get the hell out of here, go to the Slytherin common room and try and convince yourself you didn't like this. Maybe you'll actually make it true." He smirked cockily.

Snape scoffed at he pulled up his trousers and did them up before rubbing at his already bruised wrists. “Enjoy your empty bed up in you tower while you run past Lily” he said walking past James and out of the cubical. “And you might want to wash your hands. Don’t want you to have any of my disgusting germs on you, right?” he said as he headed for the door to leave.

James clenched those very same hands into fists, bowing his head as Severus passed him. But just when he had, James' arm shot forward and he grabbed his wrist to stop him. He didn't say anything, or move. He just stood there...

“…let go of my wrist, your hurting me” he said in a blank voice as he looked at James wondering why he had stooped him this time. “If you have something you want to say to me Potter say it because I would like to leave.”

"You're not...-" He paused to lick his now dry lips, moistening them. "You're not disgusting."

Severus just blinked at James. “Funny, because you have been telling me that for years…you and the rest of this school” he said snatching his wrist back angrily and taking a few steps back so James couldn’t reach for him again. 

"I'm trying, alright?" James grit his teeth, this wasn't his forte. "I don't want to be like this, I don't want to be a wanker to you".

“Really? Because you have done a great job over the years making me your number one target for all forms of stress relief” he snapped clenching his teeth. “Now if you will excuse me I want to shower before bed. Yes that’s right Potter I shower and wash my believe it or not and I would also like to see how many charms I have to have on all day to cover up your rope marks. Thank you very much for them” he said giving a sarcastic salute to James. 

"If you don't watch yourself, I'll have you back in those ropes and--"  
"Prongs!?" James' head snapped towards the bathroom door just as the familiar faces of Peter, Sirius and Remus appeared in their pyjamas.  
"There you are! We've been watching you on the map, it's really late!" Sirius frowned.  
"All the prefects are out watching the halls, we brought the cloak..." Remus held it up.  
"Well, well... I thought Snivellus would be covered in blood by now or unconscious - you've been ages!" Sirius scoffed.  
"Yeah, well... Just leave it." James grunted, grabbing his cloak off of Remus.  
"What the hell is up with you man?" Sirius grabbed his arm then looked at Severus warningly.

“Why does it smell weird in here?” Remus asked, his wolf senses starting to heighten close to the full moon as he looked in the bathroom expecting to see the source of the smell.  
Severus stiffened on the spot, Remus could probably smell what had been happening in the cubical and he hopes that Remus wouldn’t figure out what the smell actually was.

James eyes widened at the comment. He swiftly wrapped the cloak around his shoulders, partially blending in with the toilets. "It's a bathroom, Moody! What do you expect it to smell of - fucking roses?"  
Sirius scoffed. "Definitely not with Snivellus in the room, eh Prongs?"  
"Just get under the cloak."  
"What's got your antlers in a knot?!"  
"Nothing, I'm tired. I have quidditch tomorrow, so come on!"  
As all of the boy's slipped under the cloak, James glanced at an uncomfortable looking Severus.  
"Do you want to get under?" He asked uncomfortably, knowing if they got caught after hours they'd be in detention.

“As if, I will take my chances. Once I hit the dungeons I know all the places to hide, plus Slytherins don’t care about things like curfews Potter” he said watching James’ floating head and finding the scene a bit unnerving. “Better run off to your tower now before you get into trouble, especially with all those fun staircases” he smirked. 

** 

Needless to say, that night James didn't get much sleep, and not only because of his hand down his pants.  
He didn't have much of an appetite at breakfast and didn't practice as well as he normally would at Quidditch. His heart just wasn't in it today. He was tired and knew he'd be in the shrieking shack for the best part of tonight.  
But his luck changed as he noticed Lily walking towards the library, a handful of books in her arms, he made a move to walk towards her but stopped dead in his tracks as Severus pondered out, walking alongside her...  
Anger seethed inside him and he marched forward, following them in.

“Sev do you think you could get me a book?” Lily asked in a whisper as they set there book and bags down at one of the tables. “I know where it is but I cant reach it and I know if I start jumping up and down try to reach Madame Pince is going to have a go at me for making noise and accuse me of trying to damage on of her book” she said looking at Severus with pleading eyes, she knew he couldn’t say no when she did that.

Severus gave a sigh and smiled at here. “Alright tell me where it is and I will get it for you” he smiled as she pointed at a line of shelves and told him where the book was and it’s title before he walked off to find it. 

When Severus wandered off from Lily and left her alone, James eyes lit up. This was his chance!  
He pulled out his wand and muttered a quiet spell under his breath; the spell made a soft poof and then a bunch of white lilies were in his hand. He'd taken Severus' advice, remembering what the Slytherin had said last night. He didn't particularly want to see Severus, but he couldn't pass up opportunity - he should come to the library more often!  
With a deep inhale of air, he pushed himself to walk over to Lily.  
"Uh, hey..." He greeted, extending the bouquet towards her. "These are for you."

Lily looked at James stunned before taking the flowers from him. “Uh…thank you James. There lovely” she smiled smelling them lightly, she loved the smell of lilies and felt grateful she was names after the beautiful flowers.  
“It’s not like you to ever come into the library, what are you doing in here?” she asked as she smiled James holding her lilies close to her chest wanting to enjoy there smell as long as possible. 

James stammered under the beauty of her smile, very rarely was it directed at him, usually he was greeted with a scold for mistreating Severus. So this completely caught him off guard, he tugged at the collar of his shirt and swallowed, walking smoothly over to one of the little desks and pulling out the chair for her to sit down. "E-exactly... I've never been in here. I thought it time to change that. I do want to be an auror after all..." He said sheepishly and that last part wasn't a lie.

“Really?” she asked taking the offered seat and sitting down, placing the flowers on the table next to her. “You better study really hard then, I hear that you need really high grades before they even consider you for auror training” she said watching James and realizing this was probably the longest they had ever talked, excluding her yelling at him of course.

James nodded, he knew that much. "I think I'm going to cut down on quidditch, I mean... I love quidditch, flying my broom is one of the best feeling's in the world. But, there are things I love more..." He stared at her a little too long when he said that, his ears burning. Like you, his mind finished for him. Merlin, she was so beautiful. James was about to say something else when he heard footsteps and looked up to see Severus appear, clutching a book to his chest.

“Well, well. What a surprise to see you in her Potter” Severus said as he looked at James feeling amazed that he had actually come into the library. “I got your book for you Lily” he smiled as he placed the book down on the table showing of a bruise on his wrist from what the ropes had cut in the night before.

“Thank you Sev you are a life saver” she said a little louder than she meant to as Madame Pince shushed at her and she apologised silently.

James watched from beside Lily and clenched his jaw, begging his word's to not escape him against their will. He'd come this far, he was in the library, if he got his back up and said something abusive to Severus now it wouldn't end well...  
"I'm very unpredictable," James said charmingly, flashing his perfect, white teeth as he smile at Severus. "I want to be an auror, I don't want to play games anymore." James looked between Lily and Severus before walking over to one of the bookcases, his Gryffindor robe hung perfectly around his beefy shoulders. He scowled at all the names on the books and grabbed one in particular about potion's.  
"Severus, maybe you can assist me... potion's is your strongest point after all?" He glanced over, noticing the shock on Lily's face at him calling Snape by his real name. He could do this!

Severus raised a brow at this to not liking how casual James was being with him. “And do tell why I should help you after everything you have said and down to me in the past?” he asked crossing his arms. “I honestly think that you should just do it yourself. I’m not going to be your helping just because you asked me to.”

James clenched his jaw, fingers clutching the text book harder. "But, I'm really not very good at potion's, you are," He walked over to the pair, standing right in front of Severus and making eye contact with him. "You're brilliant at it." He complimented.

“Indeed I am but that still doesn’t mean that I’m going to help you, beside that friend of yours Lupin. He is rather skilled at potions as well if I remember rightly” he said, he didn’t want to give James the chance of getting close to him again like last night. If he wanted help he was going to get it somewhere else.

The feisty Gryffindor seeker was getting worked up, his anger boiling beneath the surface of his skin. His teeth crunched as they scraped together painfully inside his mouth.  
"Fine, don't worry about it. Forget I asked." Lily looked between the boys from where she sat and sucked in her bottom lip. "Sev, maybe you could give him a han-"  
James smiled handsomely. "No, don't worry about it Miss Evans. He is far too pent up on the past, he won't allow me a chance to change," His eyes snapped to Severus' face out of the corners. "How is someone expected to if no one gives them the chance?"

Severus looked at Lily as he lifted the sleeve of his shirt while Lily wasn’t looking to show the angry dark bruise around his wrist as Severus mouthed ‘You haven’t changed’ before rolling his sleeve back down again.

James stared at the bruising; it was a dark purple with tints of red and brown, really prominent. His stomach clenched with guilt. He swallowed it down. "I don't gain anything from being horrible to you, I'm sorry." He said aloud, shrugging his shoulders and glancing down at the old, dusty book in his arm. He really did need to grow up and change. But there was something about Severus that got to him, it had been there from their first year.

“Sometimes it’s to late for apologises Potter” he said turning his gaze away and opening his own book of potions as he took out some parchment.

“Maybe you could sit and study with up for a while. I’m not as good as Sev but I can try and help if you get stuck on anything” Lily offered as she gave James a smile and pointed to one of the chairs at the table for him to sit at. 

James was about to curse or throw something at Severus when Lily's kindness caught him off guard; his eyes snapped to her face and his throat immediately tightened. "Miss Evans, you... really?" When she nodded and continued to smile, he flushed and went to sit down opposite her and Severus, setting the book down and opening one of the pages, staring at the words in disdain. It wasn't his strongest point, by far. He usually just ran in and did whatever came to his mind.

“…Are you alright James?” she said looking at him and seeing the puzzled look on his face as he stared at his text book. She blinked at him before looking at cover of the book and she giggled. “James that book is for advanced studies. Here I will go get you one you will understand better” she smiled taking the book from him and heading to the shelves.

Severus glanced up from a moment before looking back at his book. “See you got her flowers” he said quietly having noticed the Lily’s on the table and he tucked a piece of hair behind his ear.

"Why the tone of surprise?" James asked, cocking up a brow and leaning back in his chair, balancing it on two of it's legs. "I listened to your advice. Got a problem with that?"

“No, just didn’t think you would actually listen to me” he said scribbling a few notes before pulling out his wand and casting his firth glamer of the day on his wrist and neck were his bruising might been seen. “Next time I will have to keep quiet, cant have you thinking I’m helping you.”

"Severus, I said I'm sorry." James snapped, slamming his hands on the desk, leaning forward over the table. "Why don't you ever get over things? I'm trying and you keep shooting me down! You're purposefully being a dick."

“SSSHHH!!” Madame Pince hissed loudly as she glared at James.

“Please don’t use my first name you have to right to it” he said looking up at James as he set his quill down on the desk. “And you cant say you are trying if you tie me up and force me into a toilet” he said in a low voice not wanting anyone to hear his words.

James took off his glasses and set them down on the table, running his hands over his face, up into his hair. "If it was so awful, why did you get hard?" He asked bluntly.

“Sadly it’s the one bad thing about being a guy, even if it’s something you don’t want once your body is stimulated and touched in a way no guy can stop himself from getting hard” he said blankly crossing his legs under the table. “But it seems you needed no touching on my kind. One look at my body and you were standing to attention as it were.”

"Maybe I just like sex?" James offered with another charming grin, cocking up an eyebrow and leaning forward over the table. "The noises you made, that look on your face, you were so flushed..." He teased.

Severus leaned back in his chair not liking how close James suddenly was to him. “I’m surprised that you have ever had sex Potter” he said looking at him and blushing slightly at James’ words knowing he wouldn’t see it without his glasses on. “What would Lily think of you, more so what would she think to know you got excited by…what was it? The noised I make and how I looked?”

"You wouldn't tell her..." James informed, "because you're in love with her, too."

“You’re right I wouldn’t tell her, but still” he said looking at James before uncrossing his legs and lifting one to push James back and away from him. “I don’t like you being that close to me” he said removing his foot from James’ leg now his chair was back on all four legs.

"Why?" James purred, lifting a leg under the table and sliding one of his in between Severus', prodding his groin with the tip of his shoe. "What are you so afraid of?"

“I’m not afraid of anything” he said reaching under the table and pushing James’ foot away. “And what do you think you are doing we are in the library” he said looking around wondering if anyone had seen, as it was the library was virtually empty.

James huffed a scoff and rolled his eyes, "come on, live a little, just relax..." He mused, sliding over from one chair, to the next, until he was sat beside Severus, who was tensing up at the close proximity of their bodies all of a sudden. James was inside his bubble again and to make matters worse, he was taking hold of the potion's book Severus was looking at, pulling it over a bit so that he could see, his hand brushing Snape's on the book, his own skin considerably warm in comparison.

Severus pulled his hand away. “I am happy not living thank you” he said before realizing what he had said and mentally slapped himself for saying something so very stupid. “You know what I mean and do you really have to sit so close to me? Why don’t you sit on the other side, you know where Lily will be when she gets back.”

James' mouth was dangerously close to his ear then, not intentionally, it just was, in his attempts to lean over and look at his book. "What if I want to sit next to you?" He emphasized the word 'want' by brushing the side of his leg against Severus' under the table.

Severus gave a jolt at the touch and his chair scrapped against the stone floor. “Don’t do that” he said glaring at James not liking to be touched. “And if you love Lily you would want to sit next to her not me…you are not going to get anything out of me Potter I can promise you that.”

James didn't say anything and for a while it looked like he might have given up. But just as Severus started to relax a little, he felt the warm hand of the Gryffindor on top of his thigh.

Severus stiffened at the touch before glaring at James. “What the hell do you think you are doing?” he asked in an angry whisper brushing the hand away only to have it come back again. “I already told you Potter I’m not into guys and I’m certainly not interested in you.”

James' hand nudged up an inch, tips of his fingers ghosting over Severus' inner thigh. "What if it's me that's interested in you?" He whispered, voice a little ragged and strained.

“I would want to know why” he said shifting his leg, what had gotten into Potter lately? Was he having a very early mid life crisis? Severus just couldn’t understand, was James just getting some sort of sick pleasure out of taunting him like this. “Potter if you don’t remove your hand right now I’m going to-“

“Hey I’m back, sorry I took so long someone had moved the book” Lily smiled as she headed over to the table before raising a brow at the fact James had moved and it looked like he was sharing a book with Severus. “…is everything alright here?” she asked placing the book down before sitting.

James looked up at Lily, smiling. "Alright? Everything's fine, isn't it Severus?" He asked the dark head boy next to him. Emphasizing the 'isn't it' by pushing his hand up higher on his thigh, fingertips touching the edge of his crotch.

Severus glared at James and the invading hand at his crotch. “I told you not to call me by my first name” he said looking at James and wanting to stab the invading hand. “…I would rather he wasn’t so lose to me. I don’t like him inside of my bubble.”

"Miss Evans, you'll have to beg my pardon for asking," James said politely, looking at her affectionately. "But I'd appreciate it if you could help me, I know I have been an arse, to Severus. I want to be a changed man but he won't allow me to make it up to him..." He cupped Severus fully, stroking over the soft bulge with his thumb, moving it in circles. "I just want to start afresh, do something... different, make a change, Severus is stubborn, he won't give me a chance to make it up to him or give him anything nice."

Severus clamped his legs together at the touch to know real success of stopping James all it seem to do was make the touch stronger as he was pressed closer. Severus said nothing as he grit his teeth trying to show that what James was doing didn’t matter and he was not going to get a rise out of him and he was not going to moan or squirm for him.

“Oh I see, well Sev maybe you could try and give James a little chance. He has been nice to you since he has been here. And I’m sure he will grow up and stop being so mean to you, wont you James?” she asked looking at him. 

"Of course, Miss Evans!" James said over enthusiastically, white teeth glinting as he smiled. James pushed his strong hand right in between Severus' thighs, there was no stopping him, Severus was trapped, unable to do anything without making a scene in front of Lily in the library. James kneading the soft bulge, pushing his fingertips in circular motions around Severus' soft cock, feeling it twitch within the fabric. "I won't be 'mean' to you anymore..." James said, looking at Snape now, eyes ablaze from behind his glasses, fondling him like this, in here no less, there was a thrill in that...

“Oh I think that you will be mean” he said taking a hold of James’ hand to stop his but finding it hard to push the strong hand away from his groin. “Stop it” he whispered at James as he glared at him.

“Did you say something Sev?” she asked looking at him sure that she had heard him whisper something under his breath but guess to we probably an insult aimed at James and tried not to worry about it.

It had never meant to go this way, never had James intended for this to get so serious, touching Severus had meant to be his next fucked up plot to warn him away from Lily, so why was he still continuing on? The plan clearly hadn't worked. But he just couldn't help himself, his fingers were clammy and hot for the greasy haired Slytherin with his pale skin and large nose. He wanted more of him, groping his twinging little prick through the fabric of his trousers just wasn't enough. He couldn't get to him, reach him, not in the way he desired. James realized he'd been lost in his own thoughts, Lily and Severus had been talking and he couldn't recall their conversation, to make matters worse, his touches were getting needier, he was stroking firm circles against Severus' groin, wishing the trousers weren't in the way then wishing he would stop thinking so filthy about Snivellus of all people. He should want to get into Lily's pretty little knickers and yet he was fondling Severus under the bloody table. James felt a bead of sweat roll down his forehead, he swallowed. Lily was looking between the boys, noticing the slight pinch of red to Severus' ivory skin and James' glazed eyes. "Is something wrong?" She asked worriedly. "Are you both feeling unwell?"

“Yes, I think I’m feeling rather sick. Sorry Lily I think I’m going to have to miss out on are study session, I hope you don’t mind if head back to my room for a while to lie down” he said as he smacked James’ hand away and stood up and feeling glad that his robs covered him, he piled up his books and moving to put them in his bag only to drop them all over the floor with a series of loud thumps. “Damn it” he said kneeling down and starting to pick them up.

“Sev you alright?” she asked moving to help him and she touched his forehead. “You feel really hot Sev, maybe it would be good if you went for a lie down. Let me go these books checked out for you okay” she smiled taking the books and moving over to a scowling Madame Pince as Severus remained on the floor. 

Moving without much thought as soon as Lily's back was turned, James was on his feet and beside Severus, taking hold of his arm and pulling him up to his feet and yanking him around to face him. His eyes were intense behind their glasses as Severus caught a glimpse of them, James was studying the look on the Slytherin's face, trying to make sure he was alright without the humiliation of asking. He was too close to him, noses nearly grazing, Severus' breath brushing against his lips. His stomach clenched...

“Let go of me Potter” he said lowering his head so he didn’t have to look into James eyes as he went to take a stop back but being held firmly in place by James’ strong hands. “I don’t like you touching me Potter…so let go before you bruise me again” he said keeping his head lowered his hair draping around his face.  
The impact of those words effected James far more than he dare admit, his chest ached. "I just..." He started but didn't finish, surprising himself when his left hand touched the side of Severus' face, lifting his head up against his will. His touches were softer today. Was he ill?  
"I can't stop, the way I am with you... I can't help myself..." He hoarsed, voice ragged, staring at Severus so intensely it should be illegal.  
Severus eyes glanced away unable to keep the eye contact. “Well maybe you should try, I already said I’m not interested in you Potter” he said his voice sounding very small. “Please just let me go already…I don’t feel good and want to leave…and get away from you and your perverted hands.” 

"Let me take you, to the Slytherin common room," James offered and as Severus opened his mouth to profusely decline, he added, "I won't touch you, or do anything. The corridors are full of students right now too." He pleaded. "I will walk you straight there then leave you be. Just let me do this one thing." Why was he so desperate?

“Why do you want to? Why don’t you just stay here with Lily like you really want to do” Severus said as he finally looked at James, his eyes looking glazed over and he let out a breath. “I am capable of walking down to my common room without assistance…just stay here and study with Lily…it will be better.”

In that moment, James felt the change; something shifted inside him. All because he realized over staying here for a few hours with Lily alone and simply walking with Severus to the dungeon... He wanted the latter. "If you don't let me walk with you, I'll use my invisibility cloak to follow you either way..." James shrugged those broad qudditch player shoulders, a playful glint in his eyes now.

“You are really that pathetic that you would follow me like that?” he asked wondering my James was so needy to be with him, didn’t he want to stay with Lily and be near her without him ‘in the way’ as James would have put it. “Do what you want…I’m not going to stop you” he said weakly pushing James’ hands away as Lily ran over.

“I got your book done. Now I want you to go straight to bed Sev okay no pushing yourself and making yourself more sick” she said putting his books in his back and handing it to him. “And I’m going to make sure you have stayed in bed to by asking one of the Slytherins so I will no mister” she smiled at him.

“Thank Lily, I will go to bed don’t worry” he smiled as her. “See you later then” he said before slowly heading to the double doors of the library.

James looked between Lily and Severus, torn. When Lily glanced at him, he smiled. "Y'know what Miss Evans? I'm going to accompany him, he really doesn't look too good and if I'm on the road to change..." He trailed off, reaching over to take her hand, so small in his own. "Maybe sometime this week, I'll write down a few subjects I'm struggling with and run them through your brilliant mind," He said, squeezing her hand and turning when she opened her mouth to respond.  
The seeker bounded off energetically after Severus, catching up to him in the outside corridor.

Severus glanced and looked at James before focusing on the hall ahead as it seemed to sway in front of him. “I told you to stay behind with Lily, Potter” he as walked and noticing some of the students as they walked past whispering obviously making a comment about James following him, probably thinking that he was going to suddenly attack as he always did. “And would you please walk further away from me, I don’t want you within hearing distance of me.”

James slid his hands into his pockets, thumbs latched over the edge, he walked in a casual slouch beside Severus, unphased by everyone. "Do I smell or something?" He commented dryly, "and you say I'm the bully," He drew his arm up and smelt his armpit to emphasize his point.

Severus shook his head wondering how a fool like James was so popular in the school. “You don’t smell Potter…I just don’t like people near me” he said quietly as he walked and let out a few breaths wondering why a normally easy walk was seeming so hard. He did normally feel this bad if he got sick, was there something wrong with him? Or was it just nerves at having someone following him.

James was so different to Severus. He walked so casually, so laid back. Shoving some wizard gum in his mouth from his pocket. His shirt hanging out beneath his jumper, sleeves rolled up to show slightly sun kissed skin from quidditch. "Why don't you like people being near you?" He asked, catching Severus off guard.

Severus turned his head to look at James before turning away him again. “I don’t see that it is any of your business, the only one to know why I don’t like people is Lily” he said as he felt the room suddenly sway and he staggered sideways into the wall, breathing deeply as he slid down it to the floor.

James' head snapped round and his hands shot out of his pockets. "Severus?" He called uncertainly. In seconds, James was knelt beside him, a hand touching Severus' back. "What's wrong? Do you want me to take you to the hospital wing?"

“Don’t touch me” he said weakly trying to swat James’ hand away. “I’m…I’m fine just got a little dizzy” he said even with the side of his head resting against the stone wall and his hands where shaking lightly in his lap. “I need to…get back to my dorm…just need to lie down.”

Very aware of all the sets of eyes on him, James reached inside his Gryffindor robe and pulled out his thin, silky cloak from within one of the pockets, he threw it over the pair of them. Not because he was ashamed to be seen with Severus but because he didn't want the attention on the Slytherin, he knew it'd attract it. Especially when he took hold of one of Severus' arms and lifted it up around his neck, supporting him back up to his feet against his will, holding the cloak securely with his other hand. "Take a step forward, I'll walk you, put your weight on me if you need and don't be a pansy about this, I'm just helping you."

“I don’t want you touching me Potter” he said even as he struggled to keep his balance and stay upright as James all but carried Severus down the hall his head starting to droop how and then as he took deep breaths. “I just want to go to my dorm…I want to be in my bed” he said clumsily trying to turn James towards the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was located.

"Alright, alright... jeez, I'm trying to get you there," James scolded playfully, "keep your knickers on." As they wound down the stairs then a long corridor to the dungeons, Severus reluctantly said the password in front of James, he didn't really have a choice and with a click they were let inside. It was still the middle of the afternoon so a lot of students were in classes, the great hall or lounging on the dark leather sofa's of the common room by the fire. Stealthily, under the cloak James shimmied around them, pulling Severus with him. Never had he been in here before, other houses weren't allowed but he felt very pleased with himself. "This is your common room, huh?" He muttered to an out of it Severus. "Where's your bed?"

Severus pointed weakly to one side of the room where there was a short corridor that lead off to the boys dorm rooms. “It’s down there…mines…the one at the back in the corner” he informed as he tried to keep his head and himself upright as he allowed James to move him the room and into the dorm where no one was. “It’s that one” he pointed to his bed and if James had any doubts it was easy to see Severus’ trunk at the end of his bed. 

The idea of being in a bedroom with Severus felt intimate somehow, something he never could have imagined. It made his throat tighter than he'd have liked.  
"Right..." He wet his lips, voice ragged as he approached the pristine bed, the poles that held the bed frame together were a solid black and the bedding was a mash of greens and silvers, so different to the patchwork quilts in the Gryffindor tower. It was definitely colder down here but it was a dungeon. Glancing to the left just to be sure, James yanked off his cloak and chucked it onto the end of the bed, able to use both his arms now to slowly lift Severus onto his bed and lay him down, oddly gentle when he needed to be. It was bizarre to see the great James Potter like this.

“I…I have to…get my night shirt on” Severus said struggling just to keep his eyes open as he managed to sit up on his elbows and pull out an oversized white T-shirt from under his pillows and held onto it for a second before sitting up with it. “Can you…can you turn around…for a second while I change?” he asked already allowing his black robs to fall off his slim shoulders.

Could he? That was the question. His heart was pounding, damn his adolescence. James was about to turn when he caught a glimpse of those shoulders, seeing their outline and more skin than he was used to with Severus, he inhaled sharply, nostrils flared. Oh shit. Severus seemed to be having a battle with his robe, unable to get off it enough to get out of it, his eyes mere slits, not open at all, not concentrating. James grit his teeth. "For Merlin's sake... come here," He knelt on the edge of Severus' bed, feeling him tense. "I-I’m not going to-" He snapped, irritated (mostly at himself) as he helped tug the Slytherin robes away and reached for the bottom of his knitted jumper.

Snape tensed but didn’t have the energy to try and fight back or stop James as he allowed him to pull off his jumper slowly. “I can…I can do my shirt” he said raising his shaky hands and slowly undoing the top 3 three buttons. “…they…they came back again” he said looking at the bruises where the glamer had worn away having exhausted his magic trying to keep the glamer in tact all day. He looked at the bruising for a moment before trying to pull off his shirt over his head leaving his chest exposed along with the bruising from the rope where it had bit into his sensitive skin. “I…I need my shirt” he said weakly seeing James had sat on it.

James didn't respond. His eyes were fixed on bruises. Seeing them didn't please or satisfy him, he didn't feel smug about them at all like he might have done in his first year. Guilt prickled at his innards and he didn't think as he leant forward...  
The next thing Severus felt in his dazed state was warm lips ghosting over one of the bruises on his chest, James' eyes were closed behind his specs but his lips lingered there.

“What…are you doing?” he asked weakly trying to push James away but just having the push turn into a weak stroke, he didn’t have the energy to fight him off. Severus felt venerable and weak and he didn’t like it one bit, especially around James and especially when he was half naked. “You…you said…you wouldn’t touch me” he breathed.

James exhaled against Severus' stomach at his words. "I know..." He said in a quiet murmur. "I know I did but seeing these bruises..." I feel awful. He gave the bruise another graze of his lips then moved his head up to kiss one nearer his neck, nuzzling the bruise with his button nose sensually. "I've never seen so much of you before..." He breathed.

“That’s no reason…to do this” he breathed turning his head away from James’ touches before feeling dizzy and falling onto his bed, his head hitting his pillows as he looked up at the canopy of his bed as he breathed. He felt cold and exposed without if night shirt on even so his skin was heating as his fever moved through his body. “Potter…I want my shirt” he breathed looking at James with glazed eyed, his hair draped around him on his pillow from the fall.

James swung one leg over Severus, hands going either side of his head on the bed, he didn't put any weight on him but he was very much on top of his body, gazing down with those intense, piercing eyes of his, even with glasses, there was something undeniably handsome about James Potter, he suited his specs. "I will give it to you, just... just let me..." he struggled with himself, fighting his urges, barely. James was pretty sure Severus had never looked attractive to him, ever, quite the opposite in fact but right now...  
James just had to do something. Merlin have him. Balancing all his weight on one arm, he cupped Severus' chin with the other hand, lifting it up some as he swooped down, capturing his lips in a deep kiss.

Severus remained still unable to focus on what James was doing to him. James Potter was in his dorm, in his bed and kissing him, the thought and reality seemed observed but it was happening and he could do nothing about it but just lie there and let it happen as well as weakly tapping at James wrist with his hand in an attempt to make him stop as he gave a shudder to the chill of the room. 

Putting pressure on Severus' chin with his thumb, he pushed down, forcing his mouth to slowly open against his. Taking full advantage, James slipped his tongue inside, greeted with the taste of Severus' tongue. He exhaled breathlessly against the open mouth, heart hammering. He found Severus' tongue and gave it a sensual, slow lick, it made a dirty slurp. Fuck. He tasted so good. Letting go of his chin, James took Severus' hand and moved it upwards, placing it on his face, letting him feel the faint traces of growing stubble against his fingers.

Severus hand twitched against the strange sensation of James stubbled face before turning his head away unable to breath. “…stop it” he breathed before turning his head back to look at James now he had broken the kiss. “Just…just stop…I cant…I cant stop you like this” he breathed lifting his free arm weakly and covering his mouth with it in am attempt to try and stop James from kissing him, though he knew he couldn’t stop James from just moving it and continuing. 

"Severus, I can't..." James breathed, flustered and ragged. "I know I should..." But you don't understand. "Please, let me..." Taking Severus' arm and moving it above his head, holding it there and capturing his mouth in a kiss again, inhaling, the kiss was deeper, passionate. There was something there. Different. James kissed down from Severus' lips, grazing his mouth over his jaw, over to his ear, flicking his tongue inside the shell, exhaling shakily against it. "Severus..." He breathed, kissing the lobe.

Severus panted as he squirmed weakly on his bed, the sheets rustling beneath him as a small moan escaped his lips. “Please…stop” he pleaded through ragged breaths. His skin was heating under James touch but he felt cold to the bone he couldn’t understand why James was doing this he was sick and it was obvious he didn’t have the strength to fight off the already stronger than him Gryffindor.

James knew he was getting in way too deep with this, 'too far Prongs, too far' his mind warned but he banished those thoughts away. Severus had never looked so vulnerable and that was another reason he should walk out of his bedroom right now. But he couldn't. He didn't know why his legs wouldn't move but they stayed glued in position. "I'm sorry," he husked, unoccupied hand sliding down in between them, "I can't stop now, I need this..." Hoarse and rough, his voice broke into a crack at the end. Grazing Severus' stomach with his fingertips, he slid down over the undeniable tent in his black trousers. Severus was hard, like before. "Fuck..." James swallowed, grabbing the bulge and squeezing.

“Ahh” Severus moaned out weakly as he head tipped back a fraction, he wouldn’t deny that the touch pleasant but he didn’t want it, not now in the state he was in. “S-stop…please…I don’t feel well” he said trying to roll onto his side to get away from James’ touch only to be moved back onto his back again with the gentlest of pushes as James continued to palm at the bulge in his trousers.

"I'll make you feel better, baby..." James purred back in that arrogant voice, only he could call another man a pet name like 'baby' and make it sound so rough and erotic. "Let me..." He unzipped Severus' flies and slid his hand inside. His cock hot against his palm, even a little damp at the tip, his boxers moist against the back of James' hand. "You do like it..." You're so wet, his mind finished. James swiped a finger over the weeping hole at the head of the Slytherin's cock. His eyes locked onto Severus' just as he withdrew his hand and slipped the sticky finger inside his mouth. "Mm..." He hummed.

Severus averted his gaze unable to watch the scene as his cheeks turned red. “Don’t do that…it’s gross” he said in a broken voice as he managed to roll onto his side and draw his legs up, hoping that the action would somehow protect him. If he was curled up maybe James wouldn’t be able to get to him and he would give up and leave even if he thought it unlikely. “I don’t…want you touch me…right now…please just stop it.” 

"Right now, hm?" James played. "So, another occasion Severus?" Smirking at the attempts he made to shield himself and hide. "When do you want me to touch you? Or where?" James remained leaning over him, staring at the side of his face as he withdrew the wet finger from his mouth and ran it down in between the crack of Severus' arse cheeks, grazing over his puckered little hole. "Here?" He pushed half an inch of his wet finger inside Severus without warning.

Severus let out a startled cry at the invading finger and tried to move away from the touch. “Stop I don’t want it” he half cried out as he panted, there was nothing he could do to protect himself against James his mind was set on his target and didn’t matter what Severus said to him if his words never reached. “I don’t…want you touching me...ever…please stop touching me” he said his voice starting to sound broken.

In a sick, masochistic way Severus begging him to stop turned him on. His own cock gave a painful throb in his trousers and he pushed his finger further inside, when Severus cried out again, he felt precome weep from his own slit. He was messed up.

“Stop it hurts!” he called crawling up the bed in an attempt to get away from James only to have him following him up the bed. “Why are you doing this…why?” he asked beginning to fear the worse if James didn’t stop his advancing on him.

"Why?" James repeated, pausing. The question threw him off. "Because I..." He grit his teeth. "I don't know! I just want to have sex with you. Alright? I don't get it either, it doesn't make sense to me. Whenever I look at you..." He glanced up, wriggling his finger to see Severus squirm. "I get so hard."

“And it would…give you pleasure…to…to rape me like this?” he panted also unable to breath, his eyes stung and his limbs shook. Was having Severus so weak and venerable really a turn on for James? Or was it just more fun for him when he knew there was no way of being stopped.

The word 'rape' froze James. "I'm not raping you, Severus." He snapped. "You want it, you know you do. You just keep fighting it," He yanked his finger sharply out of Severus and backed up on the bed, defensive and angry. "Why do you have to ruin it? I wasn't restraining you or trying to hurt you. I just wanted to..." He trailed off before his words ran away with him. "Fuck this." He grabbed for his wand, flicking it towards Severus without even saying a spell; his night shirt fell in Severus' hands, the empty glass beside his bed filled up with cold water. "Fucking rapist..." He clicked his tongue, shaking his head, bewildered as he got to his feet.

“It’s rape…if the other person…says no” he murmured lifting the white shirt over his head and letting it fall to cover his body showing only his trouser covered legs and his bare bruised arms. “…thank….thank you…from bringing me here” he murmured glancing at James before looking away from him his head rolling weakly on him neck before feeling his stomach clench and shot to all fours and the edge of his head where coughed and threw up, his body heaving and shaking at the action.

James had just picked up his cloak when he heard the wretch. His head snapped around. Eyes wide with surprise. "Severus?!" He called in alarm. Dropping the cloak and reaching for his shoulders as he swayed with nausea, nearly falling forward into his own vomit. James kept him steady and pushed some of his dark hair away from his face, trying not to look at the vomit all over the floor. "You must have a virus, you can't go to classes like this."

“But…I…only have…one more…class” he panted as his body shook and a cold chill ran down his spine as he couched and dry heaved and his arms shook with the weight of supporting himself.

James frowned. "You're not going," he informed matter of factly, holding Severus up right with one arm, he grabbed his wand and accio'd the bin from across the room, it flew over and levitated in front of Severus as James got him to lay back, propped up against the headboard. Pushing his hair away from his vomit covered lips, stern expression plastered on his face. He used his sleeve to wipe the spit and vomit off of his lips. "My kissing must be awful..." He teased trying to lighten things up.

Severus let out a light laugh as he panted. “N-not really” breathed reached out for his bedside table and touching a red hair band there as he picked it up and held it on his lap as his eyes tried to close on him. “Sorry…about…this” his body save a shudder and he tipped his head to the side. “I’m sure…you didn’t…want to…see me vomit.” 

"Don't worry about it, Moony always vomits the morning after, well... You know." He shrugged. Grabbing the red hair band, he scooped all of Severus' black hair up and tied it up into a ponytail out of his face. He leant back to admire his work, receiving a jolt as he realized how (dare he admit it) cute Severus looked with his hair out of his face and those flushed cheeks. "H-here," he cursed as his voice faltered and grabbed for the glasses of water, putting it against Severus' lips. "Drink. You'll get dehydrated." He was being so soft, so kind. A side to James like this was almost hard to believe.

Severus looked at the offered glass of water before slowly starting to drink it, feeling grateful the cool liquid as it ran down his throat and into his now empty stomach. “Thank you” he said leaning back against him pillows with a sigh. “I guess I…pushed my magic to far…today” he breathed closing his eyes, they felt so sore that they just wouldn’t open.

"Maybe. You don't need to over do it like you do, it's not like you need to study, you ace all your exams..." James set the glass down, casting a spell to evaporate the vomit from the floor before perching on the edge of his bed. "I'll tell Professor Sprout you can't make it to class, so stay in bed. Yeah?" He gave him a half smile, patting his leg.

“…alright” he said slowly, dawning his legs up and tucking them under his blankets as he moved to lie on his side and nuzzle into his thick pillows. “Can you…ask Lily…to take notes…for me” he breathed his eyes still shut against the room as his leg touched James under his duvet.

James' piercing eyes softened, a helpless smile on his face. "Yeah, I'll ask her." He assured him, leaning over to hesitantly press a kiss to Severus' lips whilst his eyes were closed. It dawned on James that Severus had just puked up his guts but realized it didn't phase him much. "I could be so good for you..." He whispered, voice barely audible to a half knocked out Severus. James leant back, stood and wrapped the cloak around himself, glancing over his shoulder as he walked towards the door, only his head was visible.

Severus was half asleep but he was sure that he had heard James says something to him, he didn’t know what but he soon heard the soft click of the door as it shut and he pasted out into sleep.

***

“James there you are, is Severus alright? You were gone for so long” Lily said as she looked up from her book seeing James enter the library and walk over to her. “I bet he was fighting you all the way down to his common room till you left him alone wasn’t he” she smiled at James.

James let out a sheepish laugh, "something like that," he grinned as he sat down beside her. His grin slipped. "When I got him there, he puked everywhere, said something about overdoing it with magic. But he does the same lessons as us," He made eye contact with her and grabbed both of her upper arms. "I know he was meddling in the wrong magic out of curiosity with that Malfoy before. You don't think he's still doing that, do you?" His eyes bored into hers.

Lily shook her head. “No he’s not doing that anymore. The only times I’m known Sev to over use his magic are, was when he was messing around with the dark arts or…” she trailed off shaking her head. “I’m sure he’s fine, Sev normally gets better ones he’s rested but I’ve never known him to throw up before. Guess you were just following him to closely and it made him tense up, Sev doesn’t like people near him it makes him all jumpy and nervous.”

James listened closely, not taking his eyes away as he digested what she said. "I see..." He murmured, feeling deflated somewhat. "I didn't mean to make him unwell," He glanced down at his legs, hands dropping from her arms. "I'm tired of tormenting him, sure... It was a little bit funny with the guys in our first year but I didn't see Severus as a real person then, I do now, very much so... It's just hard to break a habit. The school sees me a certain way now, a joker, the popular bully, the leader of his pack... I don't want to be popular because I've bullied someone else. I want to be acknowledged for my spells or intelligence. I do want to change Lily..." He narrowed his eyes, burning holes through his legs with them. "I'd like to earn forgiveness, however long that takes."

Lily listened quietly as James spoke before sliding a piece of parchment over to James. “Here, right down things you are have trouble with when it comes to Sev and I will see if I can help and you didn’t know about the way Severus gets so your not to blame for him being sick” she said trying to reassure James that it wasn’t his fault and if he was really willing to change then she would help him.  
James stared at Lily, astonished as ever by her kind heart. She was so beautiful. He smiled with a nod and reached for one of the quill’s on the desk, dipped it in ink then started his list. When he was finished, he handed it back to her and all the paper said was 'everything' James watched the amusement on her face as she read it, she knew Severus better than anyone and knew how difficult it was for him to let anyone in. She had met him younger and out of school. His exception.  
"Every time I'm around him, he's tense. I get that he's like that with everyone but I guess I just wish I could do something to help that. To show him I won't aggravate him anymore. Or go out of my way to a complete arse." He leant back in the chair with a creak, head flopping back to stare up at the ceiling. "He's a good person..." He murmured thoughtfully, "I just didn't see that before."  
“That’s because you just weren’t looking for it James. He was you target the minute we stepped on the train in first year” she said finding it amazing that James had openly admitted that he had been a complete arse to Severus for no reason. “And he’s not tense around everyone James. If you ever watch him walk down a hall you will see that he only really tenses up around guys, he won’t do it with girls and there is a reason for it…but I cant tell you because Sev would hate me for it” she said before quickly changing the subject. “Just give it time James, give him space an allow him time to relax around you. The more you push him the more withdrawn and tense he’s going to get.” 

Her words sparked up suspicion in him like the ignition of fire. He looked down and directly at her. "Has something bad happened to him Lily?" He asked in a hushed whisper. "You don't have to tell me what, I respect that. But is he tormented by something?"

“I…I can’t say. If you change your mind and use this against him he’ll never forgive me” she said looking at him. “I do trust that you want to change James really I do but…this is something really big in Severus’ life. No one knows about it except me” she whispered.

James exhaled in defeat. "I get it, don't worry, don't hurt yourself Miss Evans, I'm cool with it. You're being loyal to your friend," He reached over, idly running his fingers through strands of her long, red hair. "You're a true Gryffindor."

“I’m loyal to my friends no matter there house and me and Severus where friends before here” she smiled looking around at the old castle before letting out a sigh and looking at James.  
“Do you really want to know about him? I will tell you…but only if you promise never to say anything to anyone you have to keep it to yourself forever” she said looking at him sternly to show she was serious.

James thought about it then stood up slowly, getting to his feet. "You can trust me... Why would I betray you off all people Lily, you're-" He paused, flushing. "Yeah, I won't... You can say I slipped you a potion." He smirked.

“Alright, but let for a walk on the grounds, I don’t want anyone to over hear” she said looking around at the other students in the library as they walked around with books. “And it’s a nice day, no reason to be inside when the sun is shinning” she smiled as she stood and began packing her books away into her back and throwing it over her shoulder.

Jumping to attention, James grabbed her bag, "I-I'll take it!" He flushed, glaring off in another direction as he put her bag on his shoulder and made his way towards the door. He was spending time with Lily, like friends, it was casual, what he'd wanted since his first year. Once they got out to the grounds, the sun hit his face and he rose it up to the sky; he'd spent a while in the dungeon and library today when he was an outside, sporty kind of guy.

Lily gave a light giggled to James’ reaction to being outside as she started to walk on the grass heading down and away from the castle and hearing James follow her. “So…what do you want to really know about Severus?” she asked looking at James. “I can tell you what I can but if you ever breath a word of it I will hex your tongue off” she said smiling at James meaning every word she said.

James rose his hands playfully, feigning fear. "I don't doubt you will, Miss Evans," He laughed as they walked across the grounds, heading closer to Hagrid's hut but not too close, near the Whomping Willow (but out of reach of it's violent branches) James took off his robe and lay it on the grass by the tree. "Sit." He beckoned politely, really trying to impress her.

“Why thank you” she smiled moving to sit on James’ robe her stretching and breathing in the fresh air around them. “it feels so nice being outside again” she smiled brightly as she looked up at the blue sky and enjoyed the gentle breeze. “So. You want to know the reason why Severus tenses up around people?” she asked turning to look at James.

James flopped down beside her like a typical boy, not caring as his trousers got muddy from the dirt, he let her have his robe all to herself, dropping her bag down next to her too. He lent back on his arms and glanced towards her, breeze blowing his scruffy hair to the side. "I don't know if I do but go on..."

“You see Severus’ mom was a pure blood who married a muggle and a bad one at that. He did Severus and blamed him for a lot of things” she said pulling up her knees and playing with her fingers. “His dad was a drinker and when he got mad he would hit Sev…it’s the reason he doesn’t like going home for the holidays. When we are home and I get to see him he’s normally covered in bruises from where his dad has hit him, he always tries to cover then up with glamers though so I don’t worry and it’s how he exhausts his magic at times from where he is trying to keep it going for so long” she said sadly thinking times that she had seen him at the park at home with his shirt ripped and a bruise on his cheek. “It’s why he gets tense around guys and doesn’t like being touched in anyway.”

James listened to her with a stern, serious face. Probably the most serious he'd ever been since finding out about Remus' time of the month as they called it jokingly. His jaw was tense, locked into place. He struggled to respond. Struggled to think. But one thing he was certain of was that... He was an awful person. If Severus had been suffering at home then by him at school... James closed his eyes, trying to shut away the truth of his convictions. "I can't imagine it, my parents are so good to me, when I go home to Godric's Hollow every time my mum always gets over emotional and dad's super proud, wanting to take me out for a cheeky drink at the pub even though I'm underage, 'man time' he calls it..." He scoffed, not opening his eyes.

“Sev doesn’t get any of that” she said sadly. “Sometimes he’s not even allowed out of the house and looking at his home just from the outside it looks like a place no one would ever want to go near” she said thinking of the rubbish outside and the overgrown grass as well as the chunks of wall missing from the house. “I don’t know what goes on inside of the house…and honestly I don’t want to think about it. Severus was never a wanted child that’s why none of his clothes fit or match and the reason he’s so thin when you look at him. I’ve never seen Sev take his shirt off but I’m worried if he did all I would see are ribs.”

"His ribs are really defined..." James murmured without thinking, his eyes flew wide open as she looked at him, confused. But before she could ask the embarrassing question out loud he answered quickly, "Padfoot ripped off his clothes in our first year." He lied. Earlier on, he hadn't been specifically looking at Severus' ribs or weight, just the bruises on them...  
"Fuck..." He hoarsed, dragging a stressed hand through his hair. "I feel so shit. Do you think me and the boy's could go round his, beat his Dad up?"  
Lily shook her head. “It wouldn’t help, the minute Severus got home he would probably be beaten worse and blamed” she said looking at James with sad eyes. “I had him stay over my house once you know when we were in are second year, we had a sleep over and it was really great we slept down stares and played games watched movies I had never seen him so happy but after he went home I didn’t see him for 2 days…his dad had pushed him down the stairs and put him in hospital…all because he stayed at my house for one night” she said wiping away a tear from her cheek.

James' mouth fell wide open, practically hitting the floor like in one of those cartoons he watched at home. "You can't be serious..." He hissed. "But that's his Father, his Dad, his guardian?" James gaped. So naive to the real cruelty in the world, he lived a life of luxury after all. "That's so fucked up..." James whispered but noticed her wiping her face and reached over to squeeze her arm. "Hey, don't get upset. I don't want to upset you by talking about this..."

Lily shook her head. “It’s alright…I just…it’s so hard to think that he goes though that. Severus is a good guy he takes a while to open up to people but he would never hurt anyone…I just wish there was something I could do to keep him safe” she said looking at the ground as she squeezed James’ hand. “I just hope, no I prey that his father has never tried to…sexual abuse him…I fear that the most of all for him.”

James made a choking sound. "What? No way! Of course that'd never happen, that's still his Dad, you don't have sex with your children!" The naive teen blurted, horrified at the concept, shaking his head, refusing it. "No... definitely not..." He squeezed her hand a little tighter, "don't think like that Lily. Besides, he has you. You're his light. He probably thinks all that suffering is worth it to come to school and see you every term..." He half smiled.

“It does happen though James” she said looking at him. “Some parents I don’t know why but something inside them tells them it’s okay to do things to there kids like hit them…rape them” she said shaking at the thought. “Severus’ mom isn’t around anymore she left a long time ago, I actually saw a picture of her once and Sev is the spitting image of her right down to his straight black hair…well except his nose…his bad could blame him for his mom leaving and that could lead to Sev getting raped by his dad…because he looks like his mother” she sighed sadly. “I’m happy when he’s here though because I know he’s away from that man and somewhere a little safer.”

James clamped a hand over her mouth, muffling her words. "Let's just stop talking about this..." He hoarsed, throat closing up. If this were true or a possibility which he doubted (and refused to accept naively) what did that make him... The same as his own abusive sorry excuse for a parent? The thought crippled him, his heart gave a painful clench and adrenaline tingled in his veins. "Whatever is going on in that house, he won't have to stay in it forever, when he becomes of age, he can leave, get away from it all."

Lily gave a nod. “He’s already started saving for a place of his own” she murmured around James’ hand. “He makes potions and sells them to clients, but it will still be a long time before he has enough money to get out of that house” she said taking hold of James’ hand and moving it away from her mouth. “But now you know everything. Why Severus tenses, doesn’t like being touched even when he slows right down when he gets near stairs. So don’t take offence if he tells you to back off and get away from him, it’s just how he keeps himself safe at school.”

James nodded slowly. "Thanks for telling me, I know it's been hard for you to talk about it, I understand a lot more about him now." He tried to smile but it was short lived; the atmosphere around them was gloomy and he just couldn't smile after finding out something like that - no one deserved it, let alone Severus. The breeze blew through them, all of Lily's long, ginger locks blowing to the side with it. The Whomping Willow gave a creak of complaint somewhere behind them as birds flocked across the skies above. He needed to change the topic, he just had to get out of this grim conversation, Lily looked so down and...

"Lily, go on a date with me." James blurted verbal diarrhea without thinking. Shit. "I... I know you don't think that much of me. But I will change, I'll show you. So please give me a chance." Merlin's beard James you sound like a pansy, Sirius would be pissing himself.

Lily looked at James with wide green eyes caught off guard by the request. “You…want to go on a date with me?” she asked looking at James not knowing how she should answer before taking a deep breath. “Alright I will go on a date with you. But no kissing” she said and blushed the moment the words had left her mouth and she mentally slapped herself for saying it.

James looked horrified by the openness of her words. Being around Lily wasn't the same as Severus. He felt something strong for each of them but hadn't figured it out yet. He was still young. With Severus he could be rough and boisterous, they were both men. But Lily - she was his gentle, kind flower. And she was beautiful. So beautiful. James laughed nervously. "Not even at the end?" He teased, wiggling his eyebrows in a play manner.

Lily laughed at the action the mood around them seeing to brighten like the sun over head. “Well I don’t know about that, we will just see how the date goes I guess” she smiled still giggling before breathing a sigh. “I wish we could stay out here all day. To bad we have a class soon I think I might melt in the greenhouse today if she doesn’t open one of the windows.”

James scoffed, watching her the entire time. Captivated. Every crease on her skin from smiling, the twinkling in her eyes... He stayed quiet for a while, enjoying the warm sun on his face before an idea popped into his head. "Lily, how daring are you willing to be?" She looked over and he smirked. "Tonight, do you want to sneak into the Slytherin common room and visit Severus? We can bring him some food from the great hall."

Lily blinked at him. “But James there common room has a password just like ares, there’s no way we could get unless another Slytherin was coming or going” she said looking at James even if she did want to go and see how Severus was doing and make sure that he was alright and drinking plenty.

"Then we'll wait there." James said firmly. "I don't mind, if you don't? We'll wait under my invisibility cloak. I'll use the map to see when students are coming. You can bring Severus' favourite food and give him notes on what he missed in Herbology. On top of that... You'll be getting to spend more time with me." He gave her a wolfish grin.

Lily gave a light laugh. “Oh you, you just don’t quit” she smiled pushing him over with one hand playfully as she laughed. “Alright then lets do it, I would like to see him and be sure he’s alright and I wouldn’t mind seeing what his common room looks like…though I hope he would mind me being in his room. I just hope he did actually get into bed” she said imagining him passed out on the floor.

"We'll make it look like we've gone to bed then meet at eleven in the common room, yeah?" James grinned and when Lily nodded he grinned further. "That's my girl. So daring." He jumped to his feet and grabbed hold of her hand, pulling her up too. "Let's get to Herbology."

“Aright” she smiled picking up her back and James robe as she handed it back to him. “Oh sorry I seem to have got it really dirty” she said handing his the muddy robe apologetically before frowning. “Hey isn’t tonight the night you normally disappear?” she asked looking at James, it was a full moon tonight and she knew James and his friends always went somewhere.

James' face fell. Shit. "You know more about my life than I do." He teased half heartedly, rubbing his neck as they walked back up the pathway to great front doors. "What we normally do... starts at Midnight. If we meet in the common room at ten instead of eleven, hopefully no one will be up. I can sneak out straight after I've dropped you back under my cloak."

“Alright sound good” she smiled. “We have to be careful to in the Slytherin dorms, we don’t want anyone to hear us there” she smiled pushing open a door and thinking how bad she must be if she was getting excited about breaking school rules by sneaking out and going into another common room that wasn’t her own.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here is chapter two!!  
> Sorry haven't had time to read through it so there will probably be a lot of spelling mistake, I will go though it whn I have time and hopefully correct everything ;)  
> But until then enjoy the new chapter <3

Chapter Two

Herbology went by slowly. James spent it sat beside Peter who was going off on one about something or another that really didn't interest the seeker at all. Lily was sat across the room, doing her work and talking to her friends. In her element. And every so often James' eyes would wander over when she was smiling and wish he could paint a tapestry of how radiant she looked in the glow of the greenhouses. But then Peter's droning voice would drag him back. His thoughts flew to Severus too, hoping he was in bed and alright, mulling over what Lily had told him. Thinking about Remus' transformations tonight. How exhausting and possibly painful it would be. There was a lot going on in his head and he didn't do any work. 

By the time the lesson ended he had a niggling headache and went to fix up a potion for it in the common room before heading to the great hall for dinner. Later on that evening when he was sure all the other Marauder's were in a deep sleep, he slipped on his dark red dressing gown, grabbing his map and cloak and headed downstairs into the eerie silent common room, the fire cackling and illuminating the empty arm chairs by it.

“James” Lily whispered as she came down the stairs from the girls room wrapped in a white dressing gown that had small blue stars on it, her hair braided as well as carrying a box in one had containing some pasta in it with a small amount of sauce on it. “It won’t be hard on his stomach” she said with a smile as she moved over to him. “Are you ready to go?”

James' cheeks pinched with colour at the sight of her, lips parting. He gave them a hasty lick and nodded stiffly "y-yeah..." He stuttered, clearing his throat. "Yeah," he added stronger "let's go and make a daredevil of you Miss Evans." He smirked.

After hours prefects crawled over the school grounds, making sure students were in bed and not up to mischief. But James was the master of mischief. He threw the cloak over he and Lily, flustered by the close proximity that her body needed to be. He kept hold of her hand and the cloak in the other. Guiding her down the corridors, rushing around corners, squeezing her hand and yanking her back when a prefect appeared. It took twenty minutes to get down to the dungeon, longer than expected, prefects just kept popping out all over the place. But when they approached the door, James glanced at Lily and caught her smiling from the thrill of breaking the rules. "We made it." He whispered. "And now we wait." 

Waiting took longer than expected too, they had to stand a little beside the door, waiting for one of the prefects to finish their round and go to bed. By the time one appeared, their legs ached from standing but Lily didn't complain. James knew she wanted to do this for Severus and see how he was. She'd do this for him even though she was such a good student.

“James look” she whispered with a smile as a prefect call how the hall yawning before stopping at the door.

“Purebloods rule” he murmured with a yawn and the door swung open allowing James and Lily to run inside fore the prefect had even moved and Lily was guided towards the boys dorms and inside where the beds had the curtains draped around them all but Severus’ where a house elf was standing on a chair placing a cold flannel on his forehead.

“Daisy will be coming back to change you flannel later master Snape” the small house elf smiled as she jumped down from her chair.

“Thank you Daisy” Severus murmured still breathing deeply as Daisy smiled and with a pop vanished from the room.

As soon as Daisy vanished, James grabbed Lily's hand, stopping her from running out from beneath the cloak. He cast a silencing charm on the little bed area with a flick of his wand, blocking any sounds or noises out coming from within a few inches of Severus' bed. When he deemed it safe, they dropped the cloak and scared the living shit out of the Slytherin as the faces of Lily and James just appeared out of no where at the end of his bed.

“What the…what are you doing here?” he asked moving to sit up in bed before changing his mind at feeling his body ache. “Not that I’m not happy to see you but you know you shouldn’t be here” he said as Lily moved to sit on his bed.

“We wanted to see how you were doing and I brought you something to eat. It’s not must but it shouldn’t upset your stomach” she smiled pulling the lid off the container and releasing the stases charm on it as steam rose out of the box.

“Sev what’s that?” she asked noticing his wrists. “Are those bruises? Where did they come from?!” she asked worried as Severus hid his arms under his duvet. 

James didn't come too near the bed, he stood far back with his hands in his pockets, unable to look in Severus' direction after what he'd learnt. The guilt was too much. Despite that, James wouldn't let Snape cover for him or make up some lie. "I did that." He muttered causing both Lily and Severus to look over at him. "It was the final fight that made me realize I wanted to change." James kicked at the stone floor with the top of his shoe. "I'm sorry but I can't lie to you Lily. That's the truth."

“You did this to him?” she asked looking at James with disappointment in her eyes before looking away from him and wanting to change the conversation not wanting to make Severus uncomfortable. “Hey you have your hair tied back, I can’t remember the last time I saw you like this” she smiled liking to see Severus like this not hiding his face.

Severus gave a nod “it got tied back while I was being sick” he admitted as he shuddered and moved under his blanket more. “Sorry I couldn’t make it to class.” 

James sat himself down on the wooden trunk at the end of Severus' bed, glancing down at the map in his hand, noticing some movement in the Gryffindor tower - the guy's would be waking up after a few hours sleep soon to head to the shrieking shack. He closed the map and slid it away inside his pyjama pocket, keeping the cloak half around himself, one leg vanishing. James didn't say anything to the pair, just listened. Leaning his head against one of the four posts around the bed. He was glad Severus had stopped being sick at least but he just couldn't look at him. He wanted to but couldn't. So he just listened.

Severus looked over at James wondering why he was being so quiet and keeping his distance from him, normally he would be sitting on his bed and invading his bubble like earlier. It felt weird just having him sit there at the end of his bed not looking at him. “I’m really feeling better Lily, you should get back to your dorm, I don’t want you getting tired or missing out on sleep for me. I’m still really tired so I’ll be going back to sleep so no worrying for me alright” he said giving her a reassuring smile.

"She is worried about you though," James spoke up, not looking at him. "Let her sit with you for a little while. We don't mind being here. Besides, it was quite the mission to get in here to start with..." He ran his hand through his hair, shifting in his red dressing gown. It was going to be a LONG night.

“It’s really alright James I know that Severus is sick and he should really be resting not sitting up and talking to us, besides I know that you have to get back as well and if it takes us as long getting back as it did getting here I worry you wont be back in time for your friends” she said giving James a smile as she sat on Severus bed.

“Oh yes…it’s sneak out night isn’t it” Severus said looking over at James knowing the reason he snuck out at ever full moon. “You should…have been getting some sleep…it’s going to be…a long night for you.”

James shrugged his shoulder, closing his eyes against the bed post. "Yeah but I wouldn't be able to concentrate if we hadn't come here first..." Because you have that much of an effect on me, you don't even realize. James' left eye opened and he glanced over at Snape, catching his tired eyes for the first time since entering the room.

Snape shot him a small smile before turning his head away and Lily felt his cheek. “Your not as hot as you were earlier, that’s really good I know your fevers always know you out. That house elf must be taking good care of you I will have to thank her at some point.”

Despite James' previous words, after sitting there for ten minutes, listening to Lily start talking to Severus about the Herbology class he'd missed and running him up on all the details. James started to doze, his head slipped passed the post on the bed and he half fell on top of Severus, head connecting with his stomach.

Severus winced and tensed at the sudden contact of James so close to him again even if he was half asleep and no real threat in that condition.

“I think it best that maybe I take him back to are dorm now” Lily whispered as Severus gave a nod unable to relax his body and Lily gave James a small shack. “James…James wake up it’s time to head back.”

James groaned in response, latching onto what happened to be Severus' leg. "Five more minutes..." He complained like a teenager. "I'm so tired..." He turned his head, pressing his face into Severus' leg, glasses going askew and falling off onto the bed, he looked so different without them. "Turn off the moon for one night..." He grunted sleepily.

“Sorry I can’t do that James” Lily said as Severus weakly moved his leg around in a failed attempt to get James to let go. “Come on James you can sleep all of tomorrow or maybe a bit of tonight if you get lucky” she smiled even though he couldn’t see the action.

"We're not married yet Lily, so why do you sound so much like a wife?" James chuckled huskily into Severus' leg, weakly pushing up on his arms to try and sit up. He felt so casual around Severus after the past couple of days, he didn't seem phased by falling on the others legs. Somehow the three of them were starting to become connected, he could feel it. And little did he know what the future had in store for them. "Severus..." James sounded drunk almost, because of exhaustion, he got to his feet and allowed Lily to pull him up. "I do care about you, y'know... Just so you know, yeah... I want my bed."

“Yes, yes we know” she said patting his chest. “I’m taking you back to bed now before you get dragged out of it again my your friends” she smiled leaving James to standing for a second. “Sleep well Sev” she smiled leaning down and kissing his cheek. “Come on sleepy head lets get you back upstairs.”

James grinned boyishly, showing his youth. "But Lily, I haven't taken you on that date yet..." He teased. With a yawn, he glanced up at Severus and frowned. "I'm blind."

“Your not…hold on a second” Lily said grabbing his glasses from the bed and putting them back on James’ face. “And I’m taking you to bed I’m not getting in it now say goodnight to Severus so we can leave.”

James chuckled. "Lily, you've shattered my dreams." He teased, glancing over at Severus before moving towards him. Leaning down and kissing the opposite cheek to Lily, much to Snape's embarrassment. "Goodnight 'Sev'," He mimicked affectionately, taking a while to move back. "If I died out there tonight... Would you come to my funeral?" He asked bizarrely.

“Alright that’s enough out of you crazy” said grabbing him and wrapping the cloak around them. “Bye Sev” she said before quickly moving James over to the door before he could say or do anything else stupid.

Getting back to the dorms was easier on the say back as they stumbled in through the portrait hole and Lily threw James down on the settee in front of the fireplace. “You better just sleep here till your friends get you.” 

As Lily went to leave, he caught her wrist, pulling her back. 

"I'm in love with you." He dropped the bombshell down. "Since our first year... I just, needed you to know that because every full moon, I'm worried I won't get to tell you."

“Just don’t be so silly” she said removing his glasses and setting them on the table. “You will be fine out there like you are all the time. For now just sleep” she said covering his eyes with her hand to block out the light from the room.

James inwardly sighed; he wished he could tell her his secrets, that he was an animagus, he and the others transformed into animals to protect and keep Remus' secret. A secret only Dumbledore had known about until Severus had worked it out. He wished he could tell his beautiful, sweet and kind Lily. That every full moon he could be ripped to pieces by one of his best friends. But the only way Remus was allowed to stay at Hogwarts was because of their vow of secrecy to Dumbledore. But he was serious and he really needed her to know that. His hand went over one of hers on his eyes, so small in comparison. "I love everything about you, there's no one like you Lily..." He took her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing one of her knuckles. "I'm going to treat you like a queen on our date..." He smiled. "but go on, go to bed, I'll see you in the morning..."

“James…where ever you are going and doing, just be careful alright” she whispered softly as she leaned over him and kissed his forehead sweetly. “Now rest until your friends come get you. I will see you in the more before you go to bed” she hair before rising to her feet and slipping her hand from his. “Goodnight James Potter” she smiled before walking around the settee and up the stairs to the girls dorm.

James watched her go right up until the last minute, his eyes followed every movement. When she vanished exhaustion hit hard and his head flopped onto the arm of the chair, only to be woken an hour and a half later by Padfoot and dragged to the Whomping Willow where they climbed through to the Shrieking Shack...  
*  
That night couldn't have gone any worse. The following morning neither Remus or James attended class and Sirius and Peter sat covered in gauges and bruises that they couldn't hide. Their first class was transfiguration.

Lily looked over at the two shocked by the sight of them, as soon as the class begun Lily over in her chair and touched Sirius’ arm gently to get his attention. “Sirius what happened to you? Where are Remus and James?” she whispered finding it odd that the group weren’t all together laughing and turning things into stuff they weren’t meant to.

Sirius looked up in surprise but his expression darkened. "Lily," He greeted distantly, grey eyes on her face. "Prongs wasn't himself last night, he slipped up when it was his round, Moony nearly killed him. He's been escorted off of the grounds. Prongs is in the Hospital wing with Dumbledore. He's alive, he's going to be fine, he's just in a bad way and pretty shaken..."

Lily covered her mouth as she gasped. It had been her fault James had got hurt, she had wanted to see Severus so badly that James missed out on the sleep that he needed. “It’s my fault…it’s fault that he got hurt, he didn’t get any sleep because of me” she said feeling awful and wanting to run straight to the hospital wing to see him and be sure that he was alright.

Sirius didn't know any of this and his face twisted into a deep frown. "What?" He demanded. "What do you mean he didn't get any sleep because of you?" He paused for a minute then his blood chapped lips cracked into a weak smirk, "you didn't do the dirty did you?" He teased, both he and James were the same. Typical boys.

“What! No get your mind out of the gutter Sirius” she said shaking her head with a tut, typical boys always thinking with what was in there pants. “No I…I had him take me somewhere, but it was his idea and I know now that I should have said no and just let him sleep.”

Sirius laughed huskily, his voice deeper than James', his laugh rattled in his throat. "Lily, James will do anything to spend time with you. You know he's been obsessed with you since our first year." He smirked weakly at her, trying to make light of it all. "He's alive, that's all that matters. But because of what happened, Remus has been deemed unsafe to be here at the moment as he nearly escaped and got into the school. Dumbledore can't put that risk on the students anymore..." He realised that Lily didn't know and that he was blurting the Marauder's secret. Glancing over at Peter who made eye contact with him before checking the classroom, he looked back at Lily. "I'm trusting you Lily.. I'd be in a lot of trouble for telling you this," He hissed under his breath, unheard over the chatter of students as they did their work. "Remus is a werewolf. Every full moon we have to take him to the shrieking shack and chain him up. We've been doing it every term. Dumbledore didn't want Moony to have to leave Hogwarts because of his situation. But he knew if the Ministry found out he was keeping Moony here..." He whistled, shaking his head.

“So that’s where you go, I never realized that’s what you were all doing when snuck out. I thought you were just being idiots and sneaking out to got to clubs or something” she said with a small wave of her hand, but now that Sirius had explained what was going on it suddenly made a lot of sense to Lily. They always left on a full moon and always can back when the sun came up, they were out watching Remus.

“But how do you watch him? I know you said you keep him chained up but if he broke loose yesterday there is no way you would be able to stop him, he would just push you all aside with no problem…or killed you” she whispered not liking the thought.

Sirius breathed in deeply, looking down at the quill in his hand, rolling it between his fingers. "Myself, Prongs and Wormtail here were made unregistered Animagi in our second year. Prongs is a stag, Wormtail's a rat and I'm well... I'm a dog. Prongs and I are large enough combined to keep Moony back if he should break out, with Prongs antlers and my bite, we can weaken Moony just enough for Wormtail to cast more spells and enchantments. Wormtail is small enough to avoid the Whomping Willow's defences so he usually keeps the tree distracted in time for us to drag Moony inside just before the full moon. Last night Prongs' head was elsewhere and Moony managed to break an arm free, he messed up Prongs pretty bad with those lovely claws of his. Luckily we were able to react quick enough to stop him getting out." He explained under his breath.

Lily sat quietly and listened trying to absorb all the new information that was being throw at her before opening her mouth to speak. “I never realized you were all doing something like this…have you even tried just giving him a sleeping draft and seeing if you could get him to sleep through the whole night? Wouldn’t that be safer for all of you?” she asked but guessing something like that might not work on a werewolf or maybe they hadn’t thought to try the idea, but if Dumbledore had known surly her would have thought of the same idea too wouldn’t he.

"I don't know if that'd work or help, I'll ask Professor Dumbledore but when he was younger and living at home with his parents, they used to lock him in a room full of spells and enchantments, using the silencing charm to block the noise from their neighbours. But as Moony grew older, his werewolf form did too, his lycanthropy condition is weakened by wolfsbane but not cured, never cured. But Dumbledore found that if we did not allow him to transform and release his other form, it made him an angrier person. That's why we call it his time of the month, you'll notice near the full moon, he gets all crabby and irritated. Without any humans nearby to attack, or other animals to occupy himself with, Moony will attack himself out of frustration. That's why you might see his self inflicted scars. It is terrible..." When he glanced at her, he noticed she was just staring at him, taking it in he guessed. "I'm sorry that's a lot to digest."

“Yeah, you could say that” it was a lot to take in, a huge amount and was amazed the boys had kept it all secret for so long. They had probably been watching Remus since first year and keeping his secret from the other students by taking him away and put their lives on the line not to mention the fear of getting bitten themselves and being turned liked Remus was. “And you do this…every full moon without thinking about it?”

Peter looked so scrawny in comparison to someone like Sirius as he perked up beside him and leaned round to look at Lily. "It was more Padfoot and Prongs' decision, they befriended him and worked it out in our second year." "Prongs wanted to help, I did too but Prongs is the one who keeps our group together. He's made us what we are." He smirked at her, raising his eyebrows. "You should give him a chance. He won't let you down. Put the poor boy out of his misery. Go and see him after class?" He knew James would like that, despite the mood he was in.

“I think I will, thank you for telling me all this Sirius” she said giving him a smile and touching his arm. “And I am giving him a chance, I have agreed to go on a date with him” she said raising her brows with a nod. “So feel free to attack James with questions on that if you so wish.”

That made Sirius light up, he looked at Peter and gave him a nudge. "Get in Prongs!" He laughed, shoving the injured Wormtail in his seat. The scrawny boy winced but grinned weakly. Sirius looked back at Lily. "Tell him we said hey and we'll be up to see him later. Try and get him to stop sulking."

“I will try my best but I don’t think I will be able to promise you much” she smiling trying not to giggle at Sirius excitement about James getting a date with her.

Class after that seemed to drag on as the class was instructed to turn a beanbag into a soft animal toy, some people manage to blow theirs up and others turned there’s into unrecognizable animals and others just went plan rude as Sirius managed to transfigure his bean back into what looked like an impressively small pair of boobs that made him giggle. As class ended Lily head straight for the hospital wing, pushing open on of the great doors and stepping inside to find James in one of the bed.

“Hey you” she said lightly coming to sit next to James bed. “Sirius told me you were here, how are you feeling?” she asked as she looking at his bruises and cuts with concern. 

James flinched which triggered all sorts of pains over his body, he was still on edge from last night, unable to calm down from the near death experience. When he turned his head to see who it was, he almost couldn't believe it. "Lily?" He frowned. "Why did you come here?" All of James' skin (that was visible) was covered in gashes, deep gauges, his jaw and eye swollen, skin black and blue. He couldn't open his left eye properly and because of the swelling he couldn't wear his glasses so they were on the beside table, rendering him very out of focus and feeling vulnerable. His hands still trembled underneath the sheets. "You shouldn't see me like this..." He hissed, embarrassed and turning his head away from her.

“But I wanted to see you, be sure that you were alright” she said gently reaching out a hand and touching James’ over the sheet. “I’m sorry James, it’s my fault that you got hurt like this. I should have let you stay in the tower to sleep not go running off down to the dungeons to see Severus…who you kissed last night by the way if you don’t remember” she said with a smile hoping to lighten the mood and maybe cheer him up a little.

James scoffed and the movement made him hiss with pain. "Yeah, I remember..." He muttered, "I must have been tired... But this isn't your responsibility Lily, I should have known how tired I was. I'm a stupid git at the best of times." He sighed and closed his eyes. "I just... I don't really care about anything else right now, Dumbledore had to have Moony escorted out of school, his parents are involved, they're discussing whether it was safe to bring him here. If he doesn't come back I'll quit school." He decided stubbornly. "I'll be an auror another way, I'm not going to be here without one of the Marauder's."

“But James your education is important and I’m sure Dumbledore will fix thing. He is a great wizard James and he is good at convincing people to do things, he will have Remus back here at school with us in no time” she smiled trying to reassure James that everything would be alright and the Marauder’s would be back together in no time causing trouble around the school and laughing loud enough for everyone one the grounds to hear. “You have to believe Dumbledore will set things straight.” 

James exhaled, closing his eyes. "I hope you're right Lily, I really do... I don't know what I'll do without Moony." He admitted, so passionate about his friends, his boy's. Glancing at her, he noticed the serious expression on her pretty little face and put one of his dirty, blood covered hands over hers. "I'm glad you're here..." He admitted.

Lily smiled warmly at James. “By the way you might get attacked by Sirius later, I told him that I agreed to go on a date with you, he seemed very happy about this news. He even went as far as to hit Peter and say…now what was it? Oh yes ‘Get in Prongs!’” said yelling doing an impression of Sirius before laughing. 

There was a pause where James just stared at her then his face cracked and he started laughing. Fuck it was painful. So painful that tears burned in his eyes. He shouldn't laugh but he couldn't help it. After a whole morning of screaming in pain as Dumbledore and Pomfrey worked on his injuries, treating them so they wouldn't scar or leave permanent damage, then angsting over Remus and his mistake. He finally felt good. Because of her. She was definitely the one. "I hope they weren't too crude to you, I might get jealous. That's my job." He smirked weakly.

Lily giggled. “Don’t worry you have nothing to worry about” she smiled as she stood and kissed his forehead gently. “But you did miss a fun transfiguration lesson, we got given bean bag and were meant to turn the into small animal toys. Sirius however turned his into boobs, he seemed very pleased them he kept playing with them until the hit him over the head and told him to stop being so vulgar” she giggled. 

James grinned at that. "Sounds about right for Padfoot," He mused then added, "not that I want you to leave or anything but I'll be alright. As soon as I'm out of here, I'm going to take you on that date Miss Evans." He promised, jaw beginning to ache from smiling so much, not to mention all the bruising.

“You get better before worrying about me, I can wait for are date” she smiled before reaching into her bag. “Here, I made this in transfigurations for you” she said pulling out a small bean bag toy in the shape of a little stag and setting it down gently on his chest so it was looking at James. “Hope that you feel better…Prongs” he smiled kissing his forehead again before turning to leave.

His eyes widened. "Wait," He murmured and watched her pause and turn to look at him. "A stag. My... you-" His words weren't coming out right, so he started again and cleared his throat. "You know? Did one of them tell you our secret?" He didn't care, he'd loved to have her know and understand but he was caught off guard by the stag and his nickname being used by her of all people. "About Moony? you understand?" He stared.

Lily turned to fully look at him and gave a nod. “Yes, Sirius told me everything, now there are no more secret between us” she smiled walking the few steps back to him. “I hope you don’t mind that he told me, it’s just he was so beat up and you and Remus weren’t in class I wanted to know what had happened and after he told me everything I wanted to make something to make you feel better. So I made you a little baby Prongs to keep you company while you are here.”

James' heart swarmed with all sorts of feelings for this brilliant witch, smiling down at him. His hands went around the little stag and he stroked it's antlers delicately with his fingers, looking at it like it was the best thing anyone had ever given him. "Thank you. I'll keep it next to my bed in the tower. Really, thank you Lily." He said genuinely, reaching over to put it on the bedside cabinet next to the hospital bed, admiring it, he grinned. "You should call me Prongs more often, it sounds hot coming from you Miss Evans." He teased. Still the same old James Potter.

She laughed. “Well I don’t think I would want to make you all hot and flustered all the time by calling you by your nickname” smiled at him happy to see him acting like the same old James and seeing he hadn’t lost his cheeky attitude towards her. “Maybe I will call you Prongs when we are out on are date. But for now you should sleep and get lots of rest, honestly between you and Severus your going to worry me into an early gave” she giggled. “Now get some sleep and I will come see you later once you have rested” she said leaning down and very gently kissing his cut lip not wanting to hurt his as she stood up straight. 

If there was anything James had expected to experience today, it wasn't a kiss from Lily Evans. His eyes practically bulged out of his skull, to the size of saucepans. His cheeks burned a vibrant red, rivalling a tomatoes. A startled, choking sound coming from inside his throat. When she leant away, he reached for her again, unable to help himself as his heart hammered. He took her hand in both of his and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it. She'd just made his year. "See you later Miss Evans." He hesitantly let go of her hand and let her leave.

“Hope you feel better soon James” she smiled before crossing the room and leaving through the door, once outside Lily leaned back against one of the walls and touched her lips. “Well…that was…” Lily had no words to say what she thought about what she had done before shaking her head and quickly making her way down the hall and back towards the common room to change out of her robs and put her books away for the day.

*  
James wasn't allowed out of the hospital wing for well over a week, longer than expected, Remus' claws had pierced some ligaments and they were taking longer to heal. James hated every minute of it, no amount of company from Lily or Padfoot could get him out of his mood. He didn't like being stuck indoors let alone in bed. He needed to catch up with Quidditch, get on track with being an auror. Stuff his face in the great hall. Take Lily on her date. See where he stood with Severus. 

Severus didn't visit him, which didn't surprise James but he half hoped he'd would. It was well into the second week of his recovery when he woke from sleep to see the dark haired Slytherin stood beside his bed.

“Awake now then?” he asked sitting the hospital chair that he hand moved to the end of James’ bed keeping his distance from him. “I heard from Lily that you had been in a accident, guess your friend over powered you on the full moon” he said sitting up in his chair. “I brought you something to cheer you up” he pointed to the bed side table where a bottle of Butterbeer sat along with a large slice of chocolate cake. “I wasn’t sure if you were allowed it so I snuck it in.”

James couldn't help but wonder if their was a catch somewhere, he stared at Severus in a stunned silence. "Yeah, uh... I'm not really allowed over sugary shit at the moment because of the potions I'm taking but chocolate sounds good right now. Moony always said chocolate was the single best thing to a full recovery, not all of these disgusting potions..." He grabbed eagerly for the butterbeer and necked half of it down in one go, slamming the glass down and reaching for the cake. "Took your time coming to visit poor old Prongs, didn't you?" He mused, putting cake in his mouth.

“Sorry I was recovering myself. Took 5 days before I got back to class again, that and I felt you would be more happy with Lily’s company than mine” he mused crossing his legs as he leaned back against his chair. “That and your drunken state of sleeplessness made me keep away from a while. What was going on with you, you wouldn’t even look at me” he said watching James as he got chocolate round him mouth and he shook his head with a smile.

James couldn't answer that, he couldn't tell Severus that he knew more about him than he realized, he'd promised Lily. "Did that bother you?" He countered a question with another question, swallowing the chocolate sponge and licking his lips, grabbing for more butterbeer.

“No, I was just curious. Though I will admit it was a little unnerving seeing you just sitting there at the bottom of my bed” he said remembering the blank expression on his face as he leaned against his bed post. “That was a very strange night, I thought me throwing up would have put you off coming back for a visit…and it looks like the treats I brought you went down well” he said motioning to the empty plate and half empty bottle.

"Yeah, thanks for bringing them." James nodded as he set down the empty plate and bottle onto the beside next to his little stag which he glanced at before looking back at Severus. "Why would you vomiting put me off seeing you? It's a natural human thing to get sick and vomit Severus." He rolled his eyes affectionately, leaning back into the headboard. "Things seem to be going well with Lily..." He told him thoughtfully, "she agreed to go on a date with me and last week she kissed me... I don't know what I'm doing but I must be doing something right!" He smirked to himself, not really thinking about how his words might affect Severus.

“She probably felt sorry for you seeing you in such a state” he said rising from his chair to move a little closer to James but still staying out of his reach. “And did you honestly feel the kiss? I can see that you’ve had a slip lip so she must have kissed you very gently to not hurt you.”

James' smile faltered, weakening a little. "Why are you saying that?" He demanded, getting irritated. "You're putting a downer on it and it meant a great deal to me."

“I’m not saying it wasn’t a big deal I was just wondering how much of it you could actually feel” he said looking at James. “I’m sure you will understand more if she kisses you on your date, whenever that will happen” he said walking over to one of the large windows and opening it allowing the sun and cool breeze to float into the room as it gentle blew threw Snape’s hair. “I’m sure it won’t be long until you are out of here now” he said looking out of the window.

James was quiet for a moment before frowning. "Do you have a problem with it?" He asked, "You know I've liked her for a while now, she didn't have to agree to our date or kiss me. Why are you being so weird?" He got his back up, getting irritated. Severus was sure acting strange.

“I’m not being weird!” he snapped looking at James before looking away from him again and taking in a deep breath before letting it out again. “I don’t care, she agreed to the date it’s her choice and I know that you have liked Lily forever you have made it more than obvious since year the way you always showed off around her” he said running a hand through his dark hair.

"I'm sorry for liking her?" James scoffed sarcastically, folding his arms across his bandaged up chest. "I don't know what you're snapping at me for, I thought you came to see if I was alright, not get crabby at me..."

“I did come to see if you were alright” he said looking at James as he walked over to him. “Sorry I didn’t come sooner but I thought you would prefer the rest to the company” he said before noticing the little stag. “…very sweet, looks just like you” he said giving the stag a little pet on it’s head before turning away. “Well if you do not wish for my company I guess I will leave you then” he said reaching for the empty plate and bottle.

"When did I say I didn't want you here?" James remarked, getting annoyed. "Oh wait, I didn't... Now sit down, you're not going anywhere." He scolded. "And sit closer than that, on my bed even, I'm not going to touch you again, not at all, ever. Alright? Sit."

Severus looked at James before slowly taking a seat on his bed but still sitting a good distance away from him. “Sorry if I am sounding crabby with you, I just get weird on the occasion” he apologised as he looked at James observing all of the bandages, bruises and cutes that he still had.

“…must have been a real shock for you…that night” he said slowly.

James leant back against the headboard, scoffing a little, "yeah... just a bit." He rolled his eyes, his Mr defensive pants were on now Severus had started. But he rolled his head over to look at him and stared in silence for a moment, which he could see was getting Severus' back up so grinned. "I really thought I was going to die, it was great. I really fucked up in that shack, Severus. And it's because I was fucking thinking of you, now you come in here, getting your knickers in a twist..."

“I didn’t say anything, I was just curious if you were scared…having something bigger than you come charging at you with the intent to hurt you…I wouldn’t blame you if you were scared by something like that” he said watching James before looking away from him. “And I don’t know if I should be flattered or not that you were thinking about me.”

"I'm not usually scared of Moony in that form anymore. I've accepted who and what he is - we all have. But that night... yeah, it was terrifying. I thought he was going to bite me. He nearly did. I've seen him suffer so much with his illness that I couldn't imagine..." James sighed. "I just want to get back to quidditch, I miss flying my broom. It feels like ages." He reached over to touch Severus' hand but stopped himself mid-move, hand lingering in the air before falling back to the bed. Remembering himself and what Lily had said. It was hard, when Severus was around, he did want to touch his skin. Take hold of him. Grab him. See all of him. But he couldn't and it was frustrating.

“You will be out of the hospital wing soon enough Potter” he said moving his hands and tucking them under his legs having seen James reach for one. “And…I think you should talk to Dumbledore, you could set up spell and enchantments for Remus to run around in the forbidden forest without leaving it. He could be like a real wolf then and run around, I have heard other wolves in there that he could run with and feel more at ease with and it would keep all of you out of here” he said looking around the room.

James rolled his eyes, biting back a smirk. "You sound so concerned... don't start caring about me Severus." He teased.

“Oh trust me I don’t, I’m just concerned for your little wolfs piece of mind…that and he’ll probably calm down a bit once he gets himself a bit of she wolf. He’s probably angry because he cant run and get his frustrations out with something” he smirked looking at James, wolf or not Remus had needs like any guy and his wolf probably more so.

James rose his eyebrows. "You think Moony is getting so worked up is because he wants to have sex with another wolf?" He blinked, not really wanting to think of one of his best mate's doing that in that forest. But curiosity got the better of him still. He was very sexually active at the moment after all, a young boy, who was nearly finished going through puberty. He'd mucked about but never actually done anything.

“Yes I do think that” he said. “that and wolves stay in packs, cant be easy not being in a pack with other wolves and doing…whatever it is werewolves do” he said having read out werewolves but not much was really known about most of there habits. “Maybe just talk to Dumbledore and think about it, it could help him more by trying.” 

James nodded in agreement, mulling it over. "Yeah, you could be right. Maybe when I'm able to, I'll go to the library and do some research on it," He appreciated the advice, anything to help his friend, it was worth it. "I know there's no cure for what he's got but I wish there was, I can't help but hope something will pop up someday, so Moony can be free of it. I mean, he likes that Nymphadora chick but he won't go near her. He doesn't want to get her involved in his life."

“I know there is a lot of research that has gone into finding a cure but nothing has been found in the last 20 years, I fear that he may have to live with it his whole life” he said finally releasing his hands. “All he can really do is learn to live with it and decide what it is he wants to do with his life and just focus on that.”

"Moony has it in his head that there is a cure. It's hard to get him out of that mind frame. He has it in his head that one day he will be 'better' and lived a normal life but you're right, I don't think that he will, he has to make do with what he's got, the guy's and I can only do our best to support him every month and I hope I'll be able to all my life, the idea of Moony having to handle it alone it just..." He shook his head, clenching his jaw. "No, I'd never allow that. I knew that when we became friends. That's why we were meant to all meet. The Marauders." His eyes softened as they flickered to meet Severus', holding his stare. "I believe in things like that. And I also believe you and Lily are apart of the same story."

“I’m not a part of anyone’s story Potter” he said looking at him. “I am one of those background characters that is never sees and one day just disappears and know one ever wonders what happened” he said looking don’t at his hands as he ran his thumb along his finger. “More likely to been in the paper found dead” he whispered before standing up from the bed feeling unable to remain sitting. 

Flashbacks flooded his mind from his conversation with Lily, his chest gave a painful pound and he watched to reach for Severus more than ever. "I would notice."

“No…you wouldn’t” he said turning to look at James, dark eyes meeting brown. “You will have Lily, no one will notice that I’m gone…I will just fade away like a shadow in the night until there is nothing left of me…lets face it I don’t like people and the only friend I have ever had in my whole life is Lily.”

"Even if I was that lucky to get with Lily, IF... I was. That wouldn't make her any less your friend, she wouldn't forget about you Severus. You will always have her," James sat up straight in the bed, pushing down some of the duvet, revealing his bandage dressed chest. "You're not going to lose her or me. If you want me. As long as you want me."

Severus looked at James’ bandaged chest before looking away not wanting to be caught looking at him especially as he was practically half naked in front of him. “People always say that, but once school ends…no one ever sees each other anymore…and you will get Lily James…how could you not” he said sitting back down on the end of the bed near James’ feet.

The last part surprised James into looking over at him, he blinked and his lips parted. Poking his tongue out, licking his now dry lips and swallowing. "I wouldn't be particularly happy nor pleased if you went anywhere fast, if you disappeared or I couldn't find you anymore. I wouldn't leave you on your own, not after what you go through at ho-..." Fuck.

Severus snapped his head around to look at James as he jumped up from his bed and took a step back. “That were you going to say?” he asked pointing at James his eyes a little wider than normal. “What were you about to say James?!”

Way to go James, you and your big mouth. You're fucking stupid. His fingers curled on top of the sheets, clutching them in his fists. He thought of something to save Lily from this and looked up sharply. "I put a potion in Lily's drink, I asked her under the influence why you wouldn't let me go near you, why you wouldn't let me touch you... I didn't expect the answer. How could I have? It isn't her fault, I shouldn't have slipped her the potion... she doesn't even know she's told me, so don't involve her at all. It's me. Alright?"

Severus looked at James moment before covering his face with his balled up hands. “You liar! You fucking liar!” he yelled. “She told you! I told her never to tell anyone!” he yelled turning and kicking one of the bed that made him swear as he half paced half limped around as he seemed to be pulling out his hair. “I told her never to saying anything it’s no ones business! Why did she…how could she…just AHHH!!!” he yelled ripping bits of his hair out.

"I'm not lying, stop it Severus!" James hollered, his eyes wide and horror stricken. In two seconds James had thrown the sheets off of him, turned on the bed and stood up from it. He wobbled, his mobility was down to a zero. "She didn't tell me, I forced her to! I wanted to know you better, it's my fault, not Lily's!" He yelled over Severus' shouting. He looked like a crazed animal. Completely having lost it. James took a brave step forward, then another, he could do this, he could get to him. The movements pulled at his injured muscles but he pushed himself, if he didn't Severus was going to do himself some damage. "Just stop!"

“You get away from me!” he yelled backing away from James. “She told you I know she did! You would never use a potion on Lily you would use kind words until she broke and told you everything!!” he yelling backing away from James. “Is that the reason? Is that the reason you couldn’t fucking look at me that night?!!” he yelled looking at James and feeling sick with nerves. “Poor Severus, he’s so pathetic he even get bullied at home!! I Hate it, I hate it!!!” he yelled the sound of his hair ripping as he pulled it filling the room before his eyes darted to the large open window of the hospital wing his thought fixed on just running at it and jumping.

James couldn't believe what he was seeing, his mind didn't register it. Couldn't. His brain went into over drive and he just.. acted. The second Severus went for the window, James went for him. As Severus' foot landed on the window sil and he leapt out, James just threw himself thoughtlessly after him. 

"Accio broom!" James screamed, voice echoing the entire Hogwarts grounds. His broom appeared, pummeling towards him at full speed, James caught it with his hand and manouvered perfectly onto it. He could feel all his wounds beginning to re-open, bleeding through their bandages, it hurt so fucking bad but the pain became numb as he shot down after Severus. 

"Severus!" He screamed, eyes burning from the speed he was going, the pain and the image of Severus falling to his death. He pushed harder, faster, lowering his head down as his broom picked up speed, swiping a hand out and grabbing the back of Severus' robe at the very last minute, he threw him up in the air, screaming with pain as he did and caught him again, holding him to his broom as he shot back up into the air. "What the fuck are you doing?!" He screamed, water leaked from the corners of his brown eyes.

“Let me go!! Let me go I’m going to end it all!!” he yelled struggling in James’ hold trying to get away from him. “I’m not needed I wont be missed! The only thing I’m good for is a punching bag!! I would rather be dead than have all of this!!” he yelled biting James’ arm in the effort to make him let go and drop him from the great height they were already at.

James yelped at the bite, he felt Severus' teeth sink into his skin, piercing it with his canines. He really meant to do this didn't he? He actually wanted to die, end his life? He was really fucking going for it. But James wouldn't let that happen, not today, not ever. He ignored the pain in his arm and kept it locked around Severus' body, flying his broom right over Hogwarts, they were so high up you could see the forest and the lake. "Stop it Severus!" He shouted back at him over his yells. "Why do you think I wanted to know more about you? Why, huh?!" He squeezed him tighter, so he was clutched painfully tight to James' strong chest. "Why do you think I couldn't look at you?! Because I felt guilty, I feel guilty alright, I didn't want to cause you anymore pain! I felt like I didn't deserve to look at you. I'm glad I found out, if I didn't I would have continued to make those horrible advances on you and you don't deserve that!" He shouted in his ear, over the wind, over his yelling. Fresh tears welled up in James' eyes, blown into the sky by the speed of flying. "You were never going to get it, were you? I fucking like you Snivellus!"

“I don’t care!! I don’t care what you did to me but having you know things like that!! It’s the worst I never wanted anyone knowing about that, it’s my life no matter how shit it is!!” he yelled over the wind. “Just let me jump end it all then all the then all the pain can just go away and I wont be in anyone’s way anymore!!!” he said struggling in James hold to get away from him and out of the situation, he just wanted to fall and keep falling till he hit the ground and watched everything go dark around him.

James flew his broom right over to the Forbidden forest, keeping a hold over Severus as he disarmed the broom and landed on the dirty ground of the forest. He stumbled as his feet connected, the pain of what he'd just done to his body hitting him, the week of rest had gone out the window, his ligaments felt painful again. "Fuck..." He hoarsed, not at all strength to properly sort this out, he couldn't do anything like this. So he did all he could in this state, he stumbled back into a great oak tree and slid down it with Severus in between his legs, he wrapped both his legs and arms around him, like a vice, locking them. Putting all of the strength he had left into it and not letting him go. Even in this state James was stronger, physical strength was his forte and Severus was small. "Please, just stop... I know it's your life, I know what I did was out of order... I disrespected you. I'm sorry Severus... but I just wanted to get to know you, I wanted to figure you out, I thought perhaps we could get closer..." He panted in Severus' ear from behind, eyes closing with exhaustion. "Stay with me..." He begged.

“Let go of me! Let go!!” he yelled trying to fight James hold, he felt trapped and to close to the man his body screaming at the contact he didn’t want to be near James he didn’t want to hear his words. “Let me go! Let me go please!” he yelled his last words sound like a sob as he shock and still gave small struggled before stopping and drawing his knees and hiding his arms and face in them as he shook violently in James’ hold fearing what James would do to him.

James didn't say anything anymore, just kept hold of him, for what felt like hours but was only twenty minutes, he just held him, listening to the sounds of the forest, an owl hooting somewhere above them. When Severus had stopped screaming at him, he leant his head back against the bark. "I haven't suffered in my life Severus, I've lived a good life, I can't deny that, but one thing I do know is that sometimes you need someone to turn you around and tell you that you aren't okay and that it's okay to not be okay. You need someone to push you to your limit to fully accept that... You can hate me for this all you want, but I don't care. You're not going anywhere, we've only just begun to get along, learn things about each other, why is that wrong? Why can't I know? Let me know." He loosened his grip the tiniest bit so Severus could breathe some. "When you can barely hold on, I won't let you go, just let me know you."

“…I don’t want people knowing me…I just want people to leave me alone” he said feeling James loosen his grin slightly but made no attempt to move, he was frozen to the spot unable to make himself move from his protective curled up for where he couldn’t see anything. “I don’t get why you want to know me now…after everything…I’m better off gone and forgotten.”

"I've treated you like shit, all of it undeserved, for years. It wasn't right. I was too self righteous to see another person in pain. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm really sorry. For what I've done to you. For what the guy's have done to you. I'm really sorry..." James opened his eyes an inch, staring up at the tree tops as sunlight gleamed in through the gaps, rays off it brightening up the forest floor around them. "I picked on you out of boredom, it was all undeserved... It wasn't right. I want to start again, as friends. You, me and Lily..."

“I can’t…be friends with guys” he murmured. “I don’t…like being near people…I cant be friends with anyone” he said drawing his knees up more as his hair fell around him, he didn’t want to be here near James he wanted to be in the dungeon under his bed where no one would ever find him. 

"In my eyes, we're already friends..." James closed his eyes fully again, huffing a scoff, he unwound one of his arms from Severus and laid his hand in his hair, feeling him tense, he very slowly ran his fingers through the black strands. "It's okay..." He whispered, "I'm never going to let anyone hurt you, once your James Potter's friend, that's the number one rule... i-if you, ever need a place to stay, you can come to Godric's Hollow..." the last part was awkward, uncomfortable. His cheeks prickled. He knew what Lily had said, that Severus' Father didn't like him staying out but he had to put that there...

“I-I can’t…I have to go home” he stuttered slightly, tensing ever time that hand touched his hair fearing that the touch might suddenly change and he would find his hair being pulled so he would raise his head.

"You don't, you can stay with me," James pouted unseeingly behind Severus' head, "I could get bunkbeds..." he teased, trying to lighten the mood if that were possible, James could be felt chuckling behind Severus, he continued to run his fingers through that dark hair, treating him like a doll that might break if he were too rough. His care showed through his touches. James had changed. If Severus had been told he'd be sat here like this having his hair played with by James Potter a month ago he would have laughed hysterically but here he was... "I don't want him to hurt you," it was a childish sounding remark but James was an open, honest person and that's how he really felt. "Please don't go home."

“I cant…if I don’t go home” he said starting to shake again, the thought of Severus’ father sent fear rushing through but he knew if he didn’t return home when he was meant to it would lead to more pain. “I…I cant stay…I have to return home and stay there or father with…” he trailed off not wanting to say what his father would do to him.

"There's no convincing you, is there?" James asked, "if you ever find yourself with no place to go or you need to make an escape, my front door is open for you. It doesn't matter if it's in the middle of the night, all you have to do is walk out of that house and I'll make sure you never have to go back in." He promised. "Are you feeling a little calmer now? You really scared me up there..."

Severus gave a small nod of his head still unable to lift it or even move as he continued to tense under James’ touch. He did enjoy the feel of James stroking his hair so gently but a park of him still feared that it might suddenly all change in a matter of seconds. “…sorry…I…I scared you.”

"Don't be sorry, being scared is a natural part of caring, shall we try and get up?" James glanced down at his body, the blood had soaked through his bandages, he knew Pomfrey would be back soon to give him his potions, it was that time of the day, she was going to hit the roof at the damage he'd done. He didn't even want to know. "You might need to help me, I don't know if I can move," James admitted sheepishly, lowering his pride.

Severus very slowly raised his head from his knees giving his eyes a moment to focus on the sudden light around his before hesitantly turning to look at James and seeing the blood soaked bandages. “…you opened your wound…jumping out the window to grab me” he said lifting his gaze to look at James, slowly uncurling from his ball.

James shrugged his shoulders, "to be honest, it was probably bound to happen anyway, you know what I'm like," He brushed it off, way too modest. "I wasn't going to let you fall was I? What kind of wizard would that make me?" As Severus uncurled from his ball, James loosened his grip completely, relaxing his arms and legs, which sagged back down. "I was planning to flee the hospital wing in a couple of days for quidditch practice, it might have happened then too." He reassured, not wanting Severus to even think about that right now.

“Still my fault though” he murmured standing up and stepping out of the little prison James had made around him before shakily holding out his hands of James to take so he could stand up. It was the least he could do after James jumped out a window after him when he was already injured.

James looked at the hands extended to him, so pale and small compared to his own. He hesitated before (very) slowly extending both of his own. Severus' fingers were cold as they touched his, the mixture of hot and cold sent a shiver up his back and he swallowed. They were so different, even down to their hands. Like ying and yang. As James pulled himself up, he squeezed the hands that helped him, stumbling to his feet. Trying not to let any of the pain he was in cross his face, he didn't want Severus to worry or blame himself after what had happened tonight. The searing pain through his body made him bite the inside of his mouth until he tasted blood... Shit. "C-come on..." He hoarsed, weakly reaching for his broom and clutching it like a walking stick, he held one of Severus' hands in the other and started to walk, knees dipping as they trudged along. The hand in his was shaking and he curled his fingers, stroking the back of it with his thumb... It's okay, his mind told Severus. You're going to be okay.

“Y-you can fly back…if you like” he said quietly wanting to take back his hand from James who obviously thought he was going to freak again and go running into the forest to get eaten. “…I wont try and jump again” he said tensing slightly as he felt James starting to stroke the hand that he was holding.

"No, I want you to stay where I can see you," James entrusted him so affectionately, he wasn't looking at Severus, he was staring straight ahead at the school, but his eyes were gentle, glinting. "I'll walk you back to the Slytherin common room, you can go straight to bed, don't worry Severus, I know this is hard for you..." He squeezed his hand, "if I didn't think I'd fall over without your hand, I wouldn't be holding it..." He turned his head to look at him and smiled, the smile froze on his face when he felt that familiar pang in his chest, it fluttered, sending feelings all over the place. His face flushed and he quickly snapped his head away. Severus looked beautiful in the light of the forest, that was an odd way to describe him, 'handsome' would be more appropriate but no, Severus was beautiful. His pale skin glew in the sunlight. James paused, ceasing to walk in the middle of a meadow of lilac flowers. He turned to face Severus and looked at him seriously.

Severus looked at James until unable to keep the contact any longer and his eyes flicked from one place to another wondering why James had suddenly stopped. Had he grown tired from the walk after being confined to bed for so long. “What’s the matter?” he asked looking at James at last.

"I need to get this off my chest..." James told him, his seriousness unnerving. "When I go on a date with Lily, if it goes well, I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend and then it won't feel right telling you this. But I feel something between us... I don't know what to make of it, or what it is. Or even if it means anything..." James brought Severus' hand up to his chest, placing his palm over his heart and holding it there. "Everytime I'm around you, I feel strange. It's like I can't stop myself from saying something or reaching out to you... I'm a boy. You're a boy. I shouldn't feel like that about you. It's wrong. It might be apart of growing up. Or puberty. But I just needed you to know that I think of you sometimes in ways that I shouldn't, that's all."

Severus looked at James as he blinked trying to allow his words to sink in and feeling the beat of James’ heart in his chest against him hand and he tried to back away only for James to hold his hand firmly in place. “I cant…I cant do this…I…I’m sorry I cant” he said struggling to take his hand back, he wasn’t sure he could let anyone into his little world yet let alone another boy.

"I don't expect anything off of you..." James told him, his eyes were so intense, so serious, it was almost frightening. "I'm telling you because there might never be a time and a place to do it again. I'm telling you so that even if I'm with Lily, you know that someone is thinking of you..." when James smiled it wasn't his usual charming, arrogant grin, it actually looked sad. "You don't have to do anything, give me anything, as much as I want to kiss you right now, I won't... Just, tell me you understand what I'm saying? That's all I need. Tell me you understand that I have feelings for you. Whatever they may be." He squeezed Severus' hand to his chest, his heart beat thudding wildly against his palm. "Then we'll leave it here, and your secret with your Dad, right here in the Forest. We'll leave it behind."

Severus looked to James, the eyes gazing at the taller boy where so sad as he gave a nod. “I…I understand…I understand you James” he said slow and hesitant he wanted James to know that he did understand even if the thought scared him to death he needed James to know.

The corners of James' lips rose into a slightly bigger smile, even if it still looked a little sad. "You don't often call me that, it's usually 'Potter' it's nice to hear it coming from you," He wanted to kiss him. He knew it'd be so easy to grab Severus and press his mouth to his. But Severus would hate him for it. One sided feelings was difficult. But at least he knew. It could be a secret for them to share. Something only Severus knew about him. "Come on, let's get you back to the dungeon." He gestured with a nod of his head, breaking eye contact and letting go of Severus' hand, allowing it to slowly drop from his chest..

“I think we should get you back first. I can make it to the dungeons alone you have a lot of…stairs. To go up” he said cringing at the word as he took his hand back and knowing James would need help if he stood any chance of getting there before Madame Pomfrey did an starting chewing his ears off asking what he had been doing in her absence. 

The journey back to the hospital wing was exhausting to say the least, emotionally and physically for James, by the time Severus got him there, he was more than out of it, his whole body ached. But luckily they'd made it back before Madame Pomfrey. Severus had no choice but to help James more towards the end because he grew so tired, it helped in a way, Severus was able to hold him up by his arm because he had no choice, that was the only way he could do it willingly. Severus had to help him lay back down on his hospital bed and James dumped his broomstick beside him with a bang. 

"Made it..." James hoarsed, lidded eyes watching Severus the whole time, wondering what was going through his head and if he was going to be alright.

Severus bent to pick up the discarded broom and propped it up against the was where it was less likely to be stepped on before moving over to James bed and pulling the sheets up over him. “You should….get some sleep” he murmured before crossing the room and starting to pick up the hair he had pulled out in his panic attack not wanting to leave anything behind to show he had gone crazy.

"How can I sleep?" After everything that's just happened, you really expect me to be able to sleep so easily? His mind screamed at the Slytherin. He'd just stopped Severus from killing himself and admitted aloud that he felt something for him then fucked up his body in the process. "Are you mad or something?" He scoffed, voice ragged.

There were footsteps in the doorway then and James looked up to see a very startled looking Lily. The worst timing in the world. Her eyes were wide as she looked between both of them.

Lily dropped her bag looking between the two. “What the hell happened here?!” she asked looking around. “Severus have you been ripping your hair out?” She asked seeing him holding what looked like a fist full oh him hair before looking at James. “And why are you bleeding?! I thought you were on the mend hand had stopped doing that” she said indication the bloody bandages on his chest.

James rose his hands up, waving her off. "Hey, don't worry." He called over to her softly. "I got out of bed and went to stand by the window there for some fresh air," He nodded towards said window, the one Severus had thrown himself out of. "I felt right light headed and must have fallen out but Severus saved me." He grinned sheepishly. "He's been ripping his hair out because we've been arguing over my stupidity. You should know us by now Miss Evans, we'll never get on." He was so good at covering for people, the mischievous devil, he got all this out before Severus could even think of making something up. "I think the whole ordeal made Severus feel a bit nauseous, don't worry about me, Madame Pomfrey will be up soon to give me a bollocking. You should take him down to the dungeon or he'll be in a bed next to me at this rate." He laughed even though his heart was aching.

All of these lies...

“Honestly James you should now better than to get up and go moving around, you are in no fit state” she said with a sigh shaking her head at how stupid James could be sometimes. “Well at lest all…why is your broom up here James” catching sight of it against the wall she raised a brow, it was James’ alright she would know it anywhere and could easily pick it out, out of a line up.

James looked at the broom, mouth falling open in a stutter. "Uh... About that..." He gave Lily a boyish, teethy grin, rubbing his head. "Don't kill me if I tell you I was going to sneak out of here to fly my broom this afternoon?" He glanced sheepishly towards Severus and noticed the lost look in his eyes, he still wasn't right, not over what had just happened... 

James licked his dry lips. "It's just been one of those days," he shrugged his shoulders, "just me, getting up to mischief, adding to the reasons that you love me." His cocky attitude was back again.

Lily scrunched up her face as she looked at James before shaking her head. “Boys” she said before looking at Severus who had finally stood up from the floor. “Honestly the pair of you causing trouble in your own little ways. But you no I can’t stay made with you” she smile looking at the pair as walked over to the wall. “I am however going to take this away from you before you hurt yourself more” she said taking a hold of James’ broom, the last thing she wanted was James getting hurt all over again and having to spend more time in the hospital wing. “And I’m going to talk to Sirius as well, I bet he was the one who brought this up here to you.”

James pictured Lily accusing Sirius, waving the broom at him with that adorable, fiery look on her face whilst the poor innocent bugger argued his ground. "Go easy on him tiger," He hummed playfully, cocking an eyebrow up at her from where he lay in the bed. "I almost feel sorry for him if he's going to get a bollocking from my Miss Evans, that's why you're my girl."

“I’m not your girl” she said poking James’ nose playfully with the end of his broom. “Now no more trying to sneak out and fly about you hear…scratch that no getting out of bed unless you really have to” she said poking him again to make a point. “And I’m going to make Severus come watch you to make sure you don’t sneak of to quidditch training as well.”

"That's..." He glanced over at an ashen faced Severus who stared silently at the ground. "Probably not the best idea Lily, if you're that worried that I'm going to elope with the snitch then ask Padfoot or Wormtail," His eyes flicked back to her and softened somewhat, "I don't think Severus and I can build a friendship at all, I seem to cause all sorts of problems for him, better this way..." He reached over to capture her hand, holding it randomly, whilst she clutched his precious broom in the other - it was a good look for her.

“Nice try but you know that Sirius has practice so he cant come and babysit you” she smiled down at him and knowing he would probably try and make a run for it if Sirius was here with him. “Besides you don’t mind watching him do you Severus?” she asked turning to look at him with a smile. “It’s only for a few hours while practice is going on when you can leave again” she smiled trying to get Severus and James to interact more. She knew James was trying to change and be better and she felt Severus needed more friends than just her in his life.

“I could do that, if its only for a few hours” he said lifting his head to look at Lily and give her a smile as if to show her that nothing was wrong.

"No!" James snapped, startling everyone, even himself. "Anyone but Severus..." He couldn't be around him at the moment, not after what had just happened, he was very confused and overwhelmed trying to sort his head out. He couldn't have Severus prancing about anymore around him. "Look..." he breathed, "I really won't go to quidditch practice Lily, I'll make an unbreakable vow if I really have to, to reassure you?" He offered, squeezing her hand in his. "Just not Severus, please." it sounded so terrible, awful even. But he knew it was for the best. For Severus. "Don't worry about it Severus, just do what you want to do, I won't go anywhere."

“I believe you James you don’t have to go making an unbreakable vow” she smiled tapping him on the head. “I think I can trust you to stay in bed and rest” he giggled before hearing the hospital doors open and Madame Pomfrey came walking in.

“My goodness what has happened here?!” the women boomed as she matched across the floor and stopped next to James’ bed. “What is all this Mr. Potter? I told you to stay in bed, it looks like you have been running a marathon and opened up all my hard work again” she said shaking her head disapprovingly at the state of him.

James rolled his eyes as madam Pomfrey fussed, pulling on a pair of gloves, she started to take off his bandages. "It's all Lily's fault, she's too rough with me in the bedroom," he scoffed at his own joke, finding himself hilarious. 

Madame Pomfrey tutted and nudged him, "honestly, boys today..."

“It’s not true madam Pomfrey, James is just being silly” she said giving him a small glare even as he smiled and Severus averted his gaze on the other side of the room as James’ bloody bandages were removed and placed into a small tin next to the bed.

The blood had dried into the bandages so everytime one was pulled off him, it yanked the wounds on his skin. "Ouch... Can't you be gentler?" He hissed only for Madame Pomfrey to chuckle softly. "Mr Potter, this is what happens when you don't listen to me..." She tutted. 

"Agh!" James yelped, arching on the bed as she pulled another bandage. 

"Keep still Mr Potter, it's your own fault."

Severus looked up and gave James an apologetic look, it wasn’t James’ fault it was his. If he hadn’t freaked out and jumped out the window then James’ wouldn’t have opened all of his wounds up again, he felt truly terrible for what had happened.

Severus and Lily stood nearby, looking on with worried eyes, flinching when James yelled out, Lily re-took his hand too, unable to bear the noises. Madame Pomfrey cleaned his wounds, dropping three different healing and scarring potions, he was redressed up and helped into some clean pyjamas. By that time, the sky was dipping to late afternoon. 

"I don't want to have to repeat this," Madame Pomfrey informed strictly but softly, giving a tired James a warning look before scuttling off to make herself some peppermint tea.

"Sorry about that..." James sounded ragged, embarrassed by his yelling.

Lily shook her head. “Don’t be silly, I could imaging that something like that would really hurt” she said giving James’ hand a small squeeze to comfort him. “You should get some rest now. They always say that sleep is the best medicine, or at least that is what my mum says” she giggled lightly as she looked down at James. 

James smiled dazedly, eyes glazed over and hazy. He blinked slowly. "Okay, but..." He squeezed her hand limply, "stay..."

“Alright, I can stay for a while” she smiled pulling up a chair and sitting down at she stroked James’ hand with her thumb.

“Lily, I’m going to head back to the dungeons okay. I’ll see you tomorrow in class” he said as he tapped Lily’s shoulder and she gave him a gentle nod as she smiled at him.

“Sleep well Sev, I will see you tomorrow and I’ll cut your hair for you to straighten it up a bit” she smiled as she looked at the few uneven places. He nodded before heading to the door and Lily turned her attention back onto James.

James looked passed Lily, his eyes on the back of Severus' head, the vision blurry without his glasses and the exhaustion hitting its peak. 

"Bye, Severus." He called quietly, the goodbye meant more than how it sounded, everything was going to change after tonight...

Severus stopped at the door before turning his head to look over at the bed. “…bye Potter” he said before pushing the door open and leaving without another word.

“Time for you to go to sleep to now James, if you don’t get well we can never go on that date I agreed to” she smiled kissing his hand.

James looked back at her, at those kind, warm eyes. Noticing her freckles and admiring her button nose. "Alright, alright... wife." He murmured, bringing her hand to his chest and holding it there. It wouldn't take long for sleep to rake him in, he was exhausted in every meaning of the word. He was the epitome of exhaustion and confusion. 

"Lily..." he hummed as he shut his eyes. "Kiss me goodnight?"

Lily gave a small laugh. “What a big baby you are James Potter” she smiled standing from her chair and leaning down to gently kiss his lips. “Now go to sleep, I can see that you are exhausted” she smiled down at him. “I will stay with you for a while.”

James didn't need to be told twice, as soon as he felt those lips graze his, his eyelids drooped in defeat and he fell into a deep, needed slumber...

*

"Prongs!" 

"Prongs, wake up!"

Ugh... Go away. 

"Prongs, we have a surprise for you!"

"Dammit Padfoot..." James groaned into his pillow as he roused from sleep - a bloody good sleep at that. "What is it?" He scrunched his eyes, giving them a rub as he sat up in bed. Only then did his eyes fall on the image of Remus Lupin stood at the end of his bed. Remus looked apprehensive, pretty battered and bruised too, probably having done that to himself on that night. He was unable to keep eye contact with James for long, stricken with guilt and feeling like he shouldn't be here anymore. "Hey..." He greeted distantly. But James was having none of that, he flung himself out of bed, lunging himself at the werewolf and pulling him into a tight hug. "Moony!" He exclaimed.

“Can you believe it? Dumbledore got him back into the school!” Sirius said the over whelming joy visibly heard in his voice as he jumped into the hug as well and was all but bouncing at having them all back together again. “It was a great surprise to see him in the common room this morning and I had to drag him up here right away cause I knew you would want to see him!”

"You bet I do!" James grinned as he drew back, hands on Remus' shoulders. "I hope you've not come back to blame yourself, because we don't like that in this group Moony, it wasn't your fault so no moping about alright?" He gave him a playful shove, forcing Remus to stop looking so serious and crack a smile. "Prongs... I...-" "No, none of it. There's nothing to forgive so don't you dare say anything like that. We knew what we signed up for Moony. We do it because we're your friends." He put an arm around Sirius and squeezed them both. 

"Oh yeah, guess what Moony!" Sirius gasped excitedly, "Prongs has a date with Lily!" "What?" "Yeah, she totally agreed to go on one with him!" James stepped back and rubbed at the back of his neck, smirking. "Well of course, why wouldn't she? She's been in here taking care of me too, everyday. You did me a favor Moony." "I can't believe it..." Remus mused. "She really wants to go on a date with you?" James frowned, "why do you sound so surprised?! Are you trying to say something?!" he shoved him, grabbing Remus' ribs and tickling him into choking on a laugh.

Sirius laughed. “I’m sure he didn’t mean it like you think James. He’s probably just really surprise from all the times that she has turned your sorry butt down” he said barking out a laugh as madam Pomfrey stuck her head out of her office to see what all the noise was about.

“Potter back in bed please” he she glaring at him.

James groaned and rolled his eyes, dragging his sorry, bandaged arse back to bed and getting under the covers. 

"I'm going mad in here.." He told them as they came to sit around his bed. "That old crab in there won't let me do anything, I just want to get out of here..."

“Yeah but you know if you move you will end up right back here mare” Sirius smiled. “Oh yeah and why did Lily storm in last night and start yelling me for bringing your broom here? I never brought you your broom, I don’t think I deserved to be yelled at” he said feeling insulted that he had been accused of something he knew nothing about.

James blinked then started to laugh. "Oh, about that. I tried to escape out of the window with my broom, she thinks you were in on it, trying to get me out so I let her believe it..." He flashed Sirius a cheesy grin, elbowing him. "Thanks for taking some of her wrath for me Padfoot, my old buddy. My bestest pal'."

“Yeah don’t even try that one with me Prongs, she yells loudly and made everyone in the common room look at me. Not only that she hit my arm and she is not a light hitter” he said with a shocked face as he looked at James surprised that such a small person could hit so hard.

James just found that even more hilarious. He lay back in the bed with his arms going behind his head in a casual slouching position. "That's exactly why I like her, she knows how to put Padfoot in the dog house." He glanced between Remus and Sirius then, grin slipping. "Any ideas what we should do on our date? I was going to take her to Hogsmeade and pick somewhere for food, but I want to dazzle her. Blow her mind."

“How about you take her to a hotel that will really blow her mind Prongs” he said as he laughed tapping James’ arm unable to stop laughing. “Nothing more dazzling than showing what you can do in the bedroom mate.”

James laughed too, even the quiet and slightly prudeish (in human form) Remus chuckled at that. James' laugh dwindled away and he grinned down at the sheets in front of him. "If it was any other girl, I might try it. But with Lily I can't do that, I don't deserve that from her yet, I want to show her some amazing things, treat her like a queen, spoil her and give her everything she wants, meet her friends, have my parents meet her, you know, all of that..." Sirius and Remus looked at each other in surprise as their friend rambled on. "You've got it bad, Prongs." Remus commented softly.

“Why don’t you take her to that little tea shop, I heard that the girls really love it there. But it’s really pink the frilly in there” Remus said trying to help give James some good idea’s for his date that didn’t involve Sirius’ idea.

“FUDGE!!” Sirius yelled as the pair looked at him with raised brows. “Girls love fudge, take her to get some of that. Tea and fudge sounds boring but what can you do” Sirius said stifling a laugh.

"It sounds like something I'd do with my nan..." James snorted. But if Lily liked it, if it showed he was trying to be romantic and think of her, then he'd do it. "I'm going to ask her out at the end of the date," He informed then, making eye contact with each of them, "I don't know what I'll do if she rejects me, my pride will be reduced to the size of an ant. I'll just throw myself in the lake..."

“Sorry mate we cant let you do that, you are are leader and if you do that we will have to follow you and I don’t really fancy getting get” Sirius said with a big grin. “All you have to do is be your charming self mate, she is bound to say yes and start dating you no doubt” he smiled.

"You're right." James agreed confidently. "But that leads onto another question... what are we going to do about Snivellus? He still snoops around her, it's disgusting. You can't have that slimeball so close to your girlfriend if you get with her Prongs," Sirius frowned in disgust. James stiffened, suddenly unable to look his friend in the eye. "She'll be mine, so it won't really matter if she's friend's with him or not..." He brushed it off. "What? are you kidding?" Sirius choked. "That's not like you Prongs."

“He has a point James it doesn’t sound like you, did I knock something out of you that night?” Remus asked guessing that he must have for James to be acting so calm about all of this especially when it came to Snape being near Lily. James always hated that he was so near her all the time.

"I know but I can't do anything to Severus, Lily cares about him, if I carry on the way I have been, I'm disrespecting her-" Sirius cut James off by raising a hand to silence him. "Did I just hear you correctly? Did you just call him Severus?" Fuck.

Remus raised a brow to this as well. “I don’t think I have ever once in all the years I have known you call him by his actually name, let alone his first name James” he said looking at him surprised.

James mentally cursed himself a thousand times over for his cock up. "I've just been spending too much time with Lily, that's all, she calls him Severus and not our little nickname for him, I think she's been rubbing off on me..." He gave them an apologetic smile but wasn't quite sure why he felt bad for being nice to someone. Were his boy's so far into the habit of bullying? Could he get them out of it? 

"Seriously guys, don't think too much into it, you'll hurt yourselves..." James laughed awkwardly, sinking further into the bed and turning his back to them.

“Whatever mate, a slip of the tongue can happen sometimes” Sirius said patting his shoulder with a smile. “We should leave you to rest, we just wanted to show you that Moony was back and that everything is alright again and it will be way better when you’re out of this place as well as get better fast alright. It’s no fun not having you around in class.”

"Hey, don't get all mushy on me Padfoot, I might vomit." James grinned and looked at Remus, reaching over to squeeze his arm, "It's really good to see you back here Moons, it wouldn't be Hogwarts without you."

“Yes it would, the loss of one student wouldn’t make it any less Hogwarts” he smiled at James as he patted his hand. “Get better soon, miss anymore classes and it will be you out of Hogwarts” he giggled giving his friend a smile.

"It would make it less Hogwarts to us, Moony." James' smile cracked into a playful grin and he gave both his friends a shove. "Now get out of here, go and do something decent with your lives."

“Something decent…nope sorry going to have to think about that one for a while” Sirius laughed as Remus gave him a playful shove.

“Well see you later James, maybe we can sneak you up a treat, I bet the food up here is terrible and boring” Remus smiled. “How about we bring you some cake or something, sound good?”


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Today marked James' eighteen day in hospital and the final one, his body almost fully recovered from the attack, excluding some aching limbs and joints, he was all good. After a long speech from Madame Pomfrey and being greeted by Sirius, Remus and Peter outside the hospital wing, James made his way back to the Gryffindor tower in what felt like years. When you came to Hogwarts, your house became your family, your common room because your home. The minute he stepped through the portrait, he felt relief. 

"Prongs is back!" He grinned, hands on his hips as he strutted through the little corridor and into the main lounge. Eyes widening when he saw the little pile of food, treats, butterbeer and pumpkin juice on the coffee table by the fire, a few red and gold balloons hung in the air under enchantments, all of the Gryffindor's of his year stood there, including Lily.

"Good to have you back James!" One of the guys yelled. "We've missed you and all your pranks!" Another girl called. 

James walked through them all with a big grin on his face, feeling his house mates pat him on the back or the shoulder until he reached his destination - Lily. 

"Fancy meeting you here Miss Evans," He mocked surprise, grabbing a glass and filling it up with butterbeer. 

“Oh yes fancy meeting you in Gryffindor tower where we both stay” she giggled a big smile on her face. “It’s good to finally have you back in here James, it hasn’t been the same without you. Sirius is good at making people laugh but he’s no you but you would have loved his latest stunt” she said laughing just at the thought. “He tried running up to the girls dorms but the stairs just turned into a slide and he came right down again, he even tried clinging up the walls only to have them go slippery on him.”

"Really? REALLY Padfoot?" James laughed over at his friend who was currently devoring several chocolate frogs in one go like an animal.   
"It was worth a shot man!" Sirius shrugged with a smirk. "Anything to get to the ladies"   
James rolled his eyes, "you need to get laid Pad'!" He plonked himself down on the arm of the settee and draped a casual arm around Lily.   
"Thank Merlin for those enchantments, I wouldn't want a dirty dog like you near my Lily."

“How dare you Prongs, I wash all the time I’m far from dirty!” he laughed loudly, it felt good to have laughter and joking back in the common room again after James’ absence from the tower.  
“So…when am I getting that date?” Lily asked just as James took a mouthful of butterbeer and ended up spitting it out across the room in surprise at the question.

Some of the Gryffindor's closest to them yelled out, getting splattered with butterbeer, other students just looked on and laughed, expecting no different from James Potter. 

James furiously wiped his mouth, trying to regain some composure, he coughed and cleared his throat, putting down the glass and turning his attention on Lily. "You sound eager..." he mused, pushing some of her hair over one shoulder, "I have a quidditch match on the weekend, maybe we can meet at the clock tower after we've obliterated the Ravenclaw's?"

“Don’t be so sure, I hear they have been training really hard, you might have a fight on your hands this time around” she smiled drinking threw a straw and looking at James as he seemed to stare, Lily guessed he probably wanted to be that straw that was in her mouth. “After the match sounds good to me and while you are getting changed it will give me time to change as well.”

James' abdomen gave a clench as he imagined Lily changing her clothes, he wondered what her body looked like under her uniform, she'd gone through puberty since they'd met after all as he had but the shirt, jumper and robe of the Gryffindor uniform hid any inklings of her breast outline or womanly figure. He swallowed, adam's apple rising and falling in his throat. "You'll come and watch me, right? he asked, flirtatiously touching her waist with his manly hand. "rooting for me in the sidelines?"

“Of course I’m going to the match, I have to root for are house after all…and I guess I could cheer you on as well” Lily smiled as she gave James a wink. “So you better win the game. Do it for me okay” she giggled giving James the motivation to win the whole game for there house.

"You got it," James grinned.  
*  
It was the morning before the game and James was sat in the great hall, amongst his boy's, other Quidditch players and Lily, they were all eating breakfast and James was shoveling bacon and sausages into his mouth, he had such a boyish appetite and he needed all his energy for his game today. He was wearing his Quidditch gear and all his padding but that didn't stop him nor Sirius from eating like they'd been starved. "Hey boy's, look who's walking over..." Peter commented leaning across the table to nod behind Lily. "Huh?" James glanced up, still chewing some sausage to see Severus walking over with a blank, emotionless expression, not looking at anyone in particular but clutching an armful of books that Lily had asked to be picked up for her, just as Severus was about to greet her. Sirius stood up. "What do you think you're doing, freak?" He demanded, slamming his hands down on the table. "You don't get to just come over here, besides... we're eating." James swallowed the sausage loudly.

“I just came to give Lily some books that she asked me to get for her” he said looking at Sirius, the boy was taller than him but he would not let himself be intimidated by him. “And I’m not stopping you from eating” he said keeping his usual distance from everyone.

“Back off Sirius, Severus hasn’t done anything to you. Just sit down and eat your bacon” she said standing up from the bench and moving over to Severus to collect the books that he had brought, giving him a nod in thanks.

"No way, I'm sorry Lily but he has no rights to come over here, he's putting me off my food!" Sirius refused. "Now I don't even want my food, brilliant Snivellus, go and have a bath!" A few people around them chortled. James' jaw clenched, staring down at his plate full of food and not looking up.

“I already have thank you!” he snapped. “And maybe it’s good I stopped you eating, no girl wants to do it with a fat guy. I could have just saved your future sex life” he said glaring at Sirius, he knew he was probably asking for it but he wasn’t going to let Sirius bad mouth him and say he was unclean like he always did. His hair wasn’t greasy either it was just shiny and always seemed to lay very straight which sadly gave it the look of being unclean.

"What did you just say to me?" Sirius snarled and James could feel his rage emitting off of him. 

"Padfoot, just leave it..." 

Sirius choked. "wh-what?! Just fucking leave it? Are you having me on Prongs? We need to put him in his place!" James stood, staring at Sirius calmly across the table. "Calm down Padfoot, you're getting yourself-"

"What the fuck is the matter with you?!" Sirius demanded, slamming his palms down on the table, rattling the plates and glasses. 

"Nothing. I just think we should be focusing on Quidditch." Sirius laughed, "That’s fucked up. The Prongs I know wouldn't let Snivellus go near Lily, let alone answer back to me but don't worry, I'll teach him for the both of us," he leapt right over the table with smooth dog like reflexes and grabbed Severus' throat, slamming his knuckles into the side of his head.

Severus leg out a chocked sounds as the hand hit his throat before coughing out a small amount of blood at the force of the hit to his head.

“Sirius stop it!” Lily yelled as she ran over and grabbed his arm to try and stop him from hitting Severus again only to be pushed away with no really effort as she stumbled back and he hit Severus again and slit his lip with the force his pale skin already starting to bruise. 

James watched the scene through what felt like different eyes, like an out of body experience. He glanced around as excited students started circling around Sirius and Severus, chanting, shouting abuse at Severus, egging the fight on. The chanting felt very far away, even though it was so close, an eerie echo in the back of his head. He watched in slow motion as an enraged, wild Padfoot battered Severus; punch after punch, he punched him until blood sprayed from Severus' nose, which some made jokes about, laughing hysterically.

His breathing heavy in his ears, James started to push through the crowd of people...

Just as Sirius brought his fist back again, James caught it. "Enough!" He shouted right into a stunned Sirius' face. "This isn't funny anymore!"

“What are you doing Prongs? Why are you stopping me?!” Sirius barked out at James as he laired at him looking like a mad wild animal.

Severus coughed unable to catch him breath from the beating he took before feeling the strong hand around his throat tighten, if Sirius couldn’t hit him then he would chock him instead as Severus gasped for as scratched at Sirius’ hand in an attempt to make him let go.

"Severus!" James heard Lily cry from somewhere in the crowd but Remus was holding her back. "Stop it! Let go of him!"

"You're going too far Padfoot! Stop!" James shouted but he wasn't listening, so filled with anger that he was controlled by it, Sirius had his own demons, his family problems with the Black's created moods like this, he got so worked up, seeing red. "Think about what you're doing and just calm down, you're letting him get under your skin, it's only Snivellus!" It wasn't getting through to him, James had no choice but to bring his leg up and slam his knee into his best friend's groin, hard.

Sirius looked down at James kneel and scowled at him. “I’m wearing a cup what the hell did you think that was going to do?!” he asked angrily not believing that his best friend had just tried to kick him in the balls as his grip tightened and Severus could be heard physically gasping for any air he could get.

James wanted to grab Severus and yank him away but with the grip Sirius had on his throat, it could cause more damage. 

"You've lost your mind Padfoot!" James snarled, "What are you trying to do, huh? What will this achieve?! Let him go!" 

"That's quite enough," Came a familiar voice which James knew to be Professor Dumbledore, their headmaster. He felt relieved for Severus and worried for Sirius. "I suggest you let go Mr Black, otherwise you may find yourself banned from Quidditch for the rest of your time in Hogwarts and in detention everyday of this year."

Sirius looked at Dumbledore with a scowl before dropping Severus with a growl.

Severus hit the floor with a loud smack as he coughed and gasped for air his breathes uneven as he tried to relax and take in air but struggling to do so.

“Sev!” Lily called breaking free of Remus hold and quickly moved to his side and rubbing his back to try and help as he coughed.

Dumbledore's eyes fell on James' and he could of sworn he saw a twinkle there. "It is nice to see, at last, that you are well on your way to become a great Auror, Mr Potter..." He gestured towards Severus and Lily with his hand, "it takes a great deal of courage to stand up to your friends," He glanced at Sirius, trembling with rage still, he was staring at James like he didn't even know him anymore. 

"Mr Pettigrew and Mr Lupin, perhaps you'd like to escort Mr Black here to my office and see that he gets there, quidditch is cancelled." A series of groans echoed the hall but James ignored them and knelt down in front of Severus, "are you alright?" He asked, eyes searching him.

Severus coughed a few times before looking at James, his face bloody and bruising as he gave a small nod in agreement.

“Come Severus, we have to get you up to the hospital wing” Lily said as she looked at her friend worriedly as he coughed and shook his head.

“No…you…you go get ready for your date *cough, cough* I can…go up myself” he said turning his head to give her the smallest of smiling and allowing James to just see the bruising on his neck through his hair. 

Dumbledore stepped up behind the three, "Severus," Albus spoke informally, always very fond of the boy. "I insist you go to the hospital wing, Mr Potter can take you. Miss Evans could you stay behind and give me the truth of what has happened here?" James made eye contact with Lily. "Tell him," he reassured her, "Severus didn't do anything, so tell the truth," he knew she wouldn't want to get anyone into trouble, especially a friend of his despite the situation; she was too forgiving and much too kind! 

"You heard the Professor, come on Severus, stand up, here..." he took Severus' arm and helped him up. Feeling Severus wobble, he kept hold of him. "Our date can wait."

Severus looked at James before giving a small nod and touching at his neck tenderly before James lead him out of the great hall and away from the crowds and up to the hospital wing. “…sorry” he said in a croaky gasping voice. “You…had to save me…again” he panted looking at the floor unable to look at James as they walked.

James shook it off, "hey... Don't you dare apologize for that, you didn't do anything back there, it was Padfoot and he crossed the line big time, now you're hurt, there's no date, no quidditch... I think I'll put him in the dog house for a week or so..." he mused, glancing up when he noticed red out of the corner of his eye, "your nose... it's still bleeding," he commented, noticing the insecure flush that flooded to Severus' face - so self conscious of his nose. But as they continued to walk, James reached up and pinched the bridge of it for him, holding it the whole way to the hospital wing. Severus let him. 

On bursting through the hospital wings double doors, madam Pomfrey looked up in dismay, "what in Merlin's name?"

“I got in a fight” Severus said his voice still sounding a little crocky as James let him to sit down on one of the beds as madam Pomfrey walked over with cloths to clean up the mess.

“Let me guess Mr Black again by any chance?” she asked with a raised brow as she tapped James hand away to survey the damage done. “Well nothing looks broken which is good you just a bit beat up and very bruised, can’t do anything about that I’m afraid. Here wink some water it will make your throat feel better” she said handing him a glace of water before looking at James. “Do you not have a match to be attending Mr Potter?”

James blinked dumbly at her then glanced down at his Quidditch outfit sheepishly. "Oh, yeah, Professor Dumbledore cancelled it because of Sirius' behaviour, all the team are going to be pretty pissed, in fact I'm a little pissed..." he sat down next to Severus on the bed, "but that doesn't matter, it's cool, as long as Severus is definitely alright?" he looked at Severus, staring at his bloody and bruised complexion.

“He should be alright Mr. Potter, his neck will be tender and sore for a few days though” she said as she examined the darkening skin and Severus winced as his head was pulled his way and the other putting a strain on he neck. “I will get you a potion to help numb the pain on this for a while, wait right here I will be a few minutes” she instructed as she walked off to her office.

Severus sat quietly before glancing at James. “…you should go get ready for your date” he croaked, touching his sore throat.

Half smiling, James shook his head, "Lily is probably still with Professor Dumbledore and girl's take a while to get ready, I can stay for a little while. As long as you don't mind?" He asked, eyebrows rising into his hair. Eyes flickering down to Severus' neck, he could see the bruised shape of a hand and his eyes saddened. "I'm sorry I didn't step in sooner, I didn't think he'd go that far..." He looked away.

“You weren’t to know” he murmured. “There was a time…even you would have cheered him on” Severus said as he looked down at the knowing that his words were true, James would have cheered and joined in on the fight but now things were different. “…you called me that name…today… Snivellus.”

He looked up suddenly, staring at Severus for a moment or two then glancing around the hospital wing for something to look at. "I know, it's out of habit, I shouldn't do it. Everytime I call you by your first name it seems to piss Padfoot off even more, you didn't need that added rage today..." He put his elbows on his knees, leaning forward so his chin could rest in one of the palms of his hands, eyes on the floor in front of him. "Or maybe I'm just a coward, I don't want to displease my friends..." He laughed at himself, shaking his head. "It's pathetic..."

“No…your not” Severus murmured as he brought his knees up to his chest. “I don’t…blame you for calling me that…I know you were…just trying to help” he breathed, his throat felt sore and the effort to talk made it worse, but he knew sitting in silence would be even worse that the pain.

"Look, if I... ever do anything, say anything... whilst I'm around the guy's, please don't take it personally. What I mean is... I'm probably just trying to be the Prongs that they know. The me I've been since I met them in our first year... It's hard for them to accept me any different right now, Padfoot has problems with his family and you know what Moony's problem is, my friends need me to be... Prongs. You do understand," He glanced up at him, "don't you?" Feeling like he was talking shit, James reached up to touch his neck, meaning to stroke the bruises but stopped, for the second time, in mid air. Quickly lowering the hand back down.

“I…I understand” he whispered. “Your friends are important to you, I don’t mind if you say or do things around them…its who you are with them…I just have to stay out of the way…I know how to do that very well” he said resting his read on his pulled up knees as he looked James knowing he wanted to be good and chance, but knowing that he must have been struggling with not wanting to disappoint his friends and make them feel like he wasn’t the same Prong’s they always knew him as.

When Severus laid his head on his knees and turned it in James' direction, their eyes locked for the briefest of moments and James was the one to look away first. "I'm going to try and make all of this better for you, I can't promise to get a hold on Padfoot's temper but eventually he does listen to what I have to say. One day, you won't have to put up with this shit anymore..." Yes he will, because he'll still have it at home, his mind thought and that made James ache. "Are you really alright? you'll go straight to the dungeon after here?" He couldn't leave, not until he knew Severus would be okay.

Severus shook his head. “I said I would help out in the potions lab today so I can’t go back to the dungeons” he said looking at James a piece of hair fell into his face. “But I will be alright no one bothers me there. So you just go on your date and forget about me, these are nothing for you to worry about…even if my neck and throat are a little sore” he said giving James a small smile from being his stray hair.

James seemed hesitant but he knew Lily would be wondering how Severus was doing, anxiously waiting in the Gryffindor common room. So he nodded once, "right then..." He stood, glancing back at Severus. "Take it easy, yeah? Don't talk if you can help it and wish me luck, I'm going to ask her at the end, I'm really shitting it." He laughed anxiously.

“Good luck…and don’t worry…she really likes you” Severus said giving James a reassuring smile to let him know not to worry about thinks and just to have a good time out with Lily. “Have fun” he said before giving a few small coughs into his knees.

James tried to give him one of his arrogant, courageous smiles but he didn't feel very courageous or Gryffindor-like at the moment. Before he left, James reached over, careful not to touch Severus' skin directly, he pushed that stray strand of hair out of his face and tucked it behind his ear. Before he turned and whisked himself out of the hospital wing, heading straight to the Gryffindor tower.

“Welcome back” Remus greeted as James came through the portrait whole. “Lily’s already upstairs getting ready…and Padfoot is in the headmasters office, I think he will be there for a while” he informed knowing that James would probably ask asked where he was and if Lily was back yet.

James nodded stiffly, "right.." He muttered then headed towards the steps to the boy's dorm, he felt Remus follow as he entered the room and went over to his bed, ripping off all of his Quidditch gear bit by bit.   
"Padfoot is going to be pissed at me..." He muttered, "but I don't care Moony, he was going too far. Did he intend to strangle Sev- Snivellus to death?!" He shook his head furiously as he searched his trunk for a white shirt and black trousers, throwing his glasses on the bed as he dressed.

“Maybe, you know that he’s always hated him” he said turning a page in his book at he sat up more in the chair next to his bed. “But I think he might have stopped on his own before that happened, he might come from a long line of Slytherins but he would never kill anyone, you know that James.”

"It didn't look like that from where I was standing Moons, you didn't see the look in his eyes, he was so angry, murderously angry and Snivellus was losing colour to his face, I don't know, I'd like to think you're right..." James exhaled, doing up his shirt buttons one by one and ruffling his hair to go the way he wanted it to. "If he comes back here tonight, tell him I'm sorry, won't you?"

“I’ll say it but don’t you think it would mean more if it actually came from you?” he asked looking at James as he messed around with hair. “…how is he doing anyway? I take it you where the one who took him up to the hospital wing” he said watching James still for a second before moving again.

James shrugged, trying to not seem overly bothered. "Alright, I s'pose... having some trouble talking and he kept coughing. But Madame Pomfrey as much of an a nagging hag as she might be, is good at her job so..." He zipped up his flies, ruining his outfit by shoving his feet into a pair of red converse shoes.

Remus nodded in agreement. “Cant argue with that. But I can argue about those shoes Prongs, they look stupid with what you are wearing” he informed closing his book. “You have been waiting to go on this date for years and you really want to remember that you were wearing them?”

That lightened the mood somewhat and brought a grin to James' face. "They're me all over so sue me," He waltzed over to Remus, took his bag, whacked him lightly on the head with it then dropped it back into his arms. "If Lily's going to like me, she'll like me, right? besides, these are my lucky shoes... I became a seeker when I was wearing these and got put on the team."

Remus raised a brow but grinned. “Alright then, I wish you and your lucky shoes all the luck in the world with this” he smiled patting James’ on the back. “Go and sweep her off her feet and give her a reason to say yes to dating you at the end of it” he smiled brightly showing off his white teeth.

James gulped, the noise echoed the bedroom it was so loud. "Alright, sure, yeah I can do that..." He said nervously, grabbing his glasses to hastily shove them on his nose. His hands were clammy. "Hold the forte here, yeah?" James squeezed Remus' shoulder, "it really is good to have you back Moons," He returned his boyish, genuine grin, squeezing one more time before he made his way out the room and down the stairs. As he entered the common room's lounge, he noticed that fiery red head, he'd notice it anywhere, stood beside the fire.

“Are you ready to go?” Lily asked with a smile, her hair partly tied back in a ponytail as the rest remained loose and flowing down her back. She wore a simple white dress with short see-through sleeves along with strappy sandals and the whole thing hung just right to show off all her curves. Lily smiled as she watched James stand and stare at her. “What’s the matter? Is it to much? I can go and change into something else” she asked worried that she might be over dressed.

"N-no..." James hoarsed, "no! of course it isn't, it's perfect. You just look... like a woman," He admitted then realized that didn't sound great, "what I mean is, I only usually see you in your uniform, I've never seen you... like this," He gestured with flushed cheeks, unable to look at her, his cool having gone out the window like a typical man, he rubbed the back of his head. "You look beautiful..."

“Good save at the end there James, I was starting to feel insulted before the date even begun” she smiled picking up a little strappy bag and putting it on her shoulder. “I much say you do look handsome” she smiled even as she raised a brow at James shoes but said nothing about them. “Come on, it’s a beautiful day I don’t want to waist a second of it” she smiled.

James nodded nervously. She didn't understand how long he'd wanted this and waited for this day to come. And now it was here. He didn't want to fuck it up. "Yeah, it is beautiful..." He replied, gawking at her, slightly dazed. Shaking it off, he cleared his throat and got himself together, straightening his back, he extended his hand for her to take. "Let's go," he agreed, smiling.

Lily smiled reaching out her hand and taking his as they left the common room and made there way down to the goes while hearing a lot of wolf whistles at Lily and a few cheers from fellow Gryffindors at James before finally making it out of the castle. “Well that was a little embarrassing” she giggled with a blush.   
"Nah, they just know how long I've liked you for..." James grinned charmingly over at her as they walked down the long, winding pathway out of the Hogwarts grounds. He was an honest man. "They've had to listen to it since our first year, they're probably relieved actually," he snorted. Sliding his fingers in between hers and locking their hands together.   
"I hope you don't mind that we're flying there," He smirked mischievously, extending his hand. "Accio!" He yelled, calling for his broom which obeyed and came shooting from the sky, into his hand, he mounted it in between his legs and pulled her closer by his hand. "You're going to have to hold onto me."  
“This was your plan to get me close to you all along wasn’t it” Lily smiled sitting sideways behind him on the broom and wrapping her arms around him tightly. “Am I close enough and holding on tight enough?” he asked, her cheek resting against James’ back.

James could feel so much of her against him, even the softness of her two rounded breasts pressed against his back in that dress. Her gentle breathing and little arms. He could feel it all and was forced to swallow. "Just don't let go," He smirked over his shoulder before kicking off the ground with ease, the broom levitated a moment before shooting off, hurling into the sky at top speed, Hogwarts became smaller and smaller behind them. James kept one hand on the broom but the other wrapped protectively around Lily's arm on his stomach, keeping her secure. "I love it up here," He yelled over the sound of the breeze, glancing back at her. "It's where I feel the most free, like I can do anything!"

Lily opened her eyes and looked around amazed by the view. “It’s so beautiful up her James!” she said with a big smile as her hair got blown about by the wind. She had never been up this high on a broom in her life and the view was just breath taking, she wouldn’t be forgetting it in a hurry.

"It is, isn't it?" James yelled back with a grin on his face, he'd planned to take fly straight to Hogsmeade but took a bit of a detour, swooping low to the lake beside the school, keeping control over his broom, he reached back to her, taking hold of her arms and carrying her right round, in mid air, to sit in front of him on the broom, keeping an arm around her waist and holding her to his chest, he reached down into the water, riding the broom with no hands. From the surface of the lake, you could see a whole family of mer-people swimming about beneath, mixed with brightly coloured fish, the mer-people looked up at them in alarm but did nothing.

“James this is amazing” she said looking down into the water as a mer-person jumper out of the water beside them and then another. It was like swimming with dolphin and Lily watched with amazed eyes as each jumped out and landed gracefully back in the water with a splash.  
James glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, swallowing at the breathtaking smile on her face, she really was radiant. Especially as the light danced off the water and reflected in her eyes. He was caught off guard when a mer-person jumped out of the water and kicked their tail, splashing water right over them, showering them with water.   
"Hey!" James yelled at the mer-person, who giggled as they shot back into the water, swimming away. He looked down at his wet shirt then at Lily, "they're mischievous devils, I like them personally," He grinned, wiping a drop of water off her nose.

Lily laughed. “That’s because you are just like them, your very playful and like to pull pranks” she smiled as James before pulling out her wand and drying their clothes with a quick flick. “We better fly up before they decide to come back and try again” she giggled.

James did exactly that, holding Lily to his chest with one arm, he sent the broom hurdling across the sky, towards Hogsmeade. When they arrived at their designation; the sweet tea and cake cafe, James leapt off his broom and set Lily to the floor, leaning the broom up against the wall beside the door to the cafe. He glanced at the building apprehensively, never having been in anywhere like this before.

Lily glanced at the shop before looking at James. “You really want to have tea here?” she asked confused by James’ choice of places. “I know most girls like coming here James but I think it’s all a bit to girly for me. Come on this is are date we should go places we want to go together, I know a great café in town that’s nice and normal and they have great drinks and cakes there” she smiled sweetly as she looked at James’ broom and shank it down before picking it up and putting it in James’ pocket. “Now you won’t have to carry it around all day” she giggled.

James just stared at her in awe, cursing the advice he'd received from his boy's, he'd have to remind himself that Lily wasn't just a normal girl. She wouldn't have wanted him to be a normal boy either, but himself. Her best friend was Severus Snape for Merlin's sake! "I just thought... because you're a girl, you know..." He rubbed his neck as they started to walk through Hogsmeade, "that you might like this place... I'm really not that good at this stuff, I don't take girl's on dates... you'd be the first!"

“Really? And here I thought you always had the girls just handing off of you” she smiled with a wink. “And I don’t mind those kinds of places but I just think there…there very girly, which if fine but I like more normal places you can relax in where you wont have to hear girls laughing down your ears” she laughed lightly. “But lets not worry about that, this is are date lets go everywhere we want to go.” 

"Honeydukes then?" James offered, eye alight at the idea of going to the greatest candy and sweet shop ever. "I'd die for some fudge flies or some jelly slugs!" He grinned, acting a bit more like himself.

“That sounds great!” she smiled widely. “I would love to get some sugar stars and angel floss. I love how it melts on my tongue” she smiled thinking about it with dreamy eyes, her sweet tooth knew no boundaries. She smiled as she took a hold of James’ hand again, if they were going to be on a date she was going to take every chance to show it.   
James' chest fluttered in surprise as she took his hand but tried to be cool about it, interlocking his fingers with hers and squeezing as they walked through Hogsmeade's busy town. Spending time with Lily was like spending time with one of the boy's, apart from the fact that she was a girl for starters, a bit kinder and had more manners. Other than that, to his surprise he got on with her really easily as the date went on. They went into Honeydukes and spent way too many galleons on candy which they kept in Lily's bag as they walked around some more, going into one of the magical beast stores to play with some of the baby animal's, followed by Zonko's joke shop, messing with everything in there, playing with all the items they could find until James 'accidentally' set off a dungbomb and the place stunk out with the most foul smell, the shop keeper behind the till didn't seem impress so they just legged it out, laughing. James dragged her to the Three Broom Sticks after where they decided to skip the meal and just get pudding. Which he found remarkable in a young woman but loved it about her - he would much rather have the pudding too, along with a jug of butterbeer - mmm!   
"Don't take this the wrong way..." James said as he sipped some butterbeer midway through eating their pudding, they were sat by one of the fireplaces, it was nice, cosy, especially as it rolled into the afternoon. "But you're really fun to hang out with, I feel like I didn't know you all that well before but now..." He shook his head, swallowing the sweet liquid, "you're so awesome!"  
“You had doubts that I was anything less than awesome?” she asked with a cheeky smile. “And here I thought that you already knew everything there was to know about me James Potter, guess you still have a lot to learn about me” she smiled eating some of her chocolate pudding and letting out a hum of delight at the taste before taking another spoonful and holding it out to James. “Here you have to try some of this, it’s really good” she smiled holding out the spoon for him.

James paused, eyeing the spoon then looking up at her face as he leant forward, taking the spoon in his mouth and sucking some of the chocolate pudding off. It occurred to him that it was almost as though he was kissing Lily, indirect saliva and all that. The thought pleased him and he swallowed the sweet pudding. "You're right, that is really good!" He complimented, licking his lips, unable to take his eyes off of her. With the fire beside them, the flames practically danced in her bright eyes. He just stared.

Lily smiled as she pressed the spoon to her lips and looked at James, she never knew that she could have such a good time with his. In school he was a bit of a goof and she really didn’t know that much about him other than what she had seen him doing with his friend but he was actually really fun and he made her laugh, she was glad she had said yes to the date. “Do you think we should head back after this? We have been out for…oh my god 6 hours!” she said looking at a clock on the wall. “The day has just flown by I didn’t ever realize, guess I was having too much fun.” 

That pleased him. James only wanted that from her, for her to have fun - to laugh, the sound of it, made him feel unbelievable, to think that he could make someone like Lily laugh so much...   
"Maybe we should, we've got class tomorrow, Potion's... which I suck at..." He grunted in complaint, downing some butterbeer, leaning back in his chair and moving his legs to stretch them under the table only for his leg one to brush against Lily's, he kept cool about it, acting like it didn't happen. "Oh! no, I know... we should head to Florean Fortescue on the way home, pick Severus up some ice cream for his throat, Madame Pomfrey said it'd be sore for a few days, ice cream might help, right?"

“Yeah that’s a great idea he would love that!” she smiled brightly happy to think that James was thinking about Severus and worrying that her friend was alright, he really was changing right before her eyes. Lily smiled as they rose from the seats and headed out onto the stress. “We should pick him up some strawberry, it’s his favourite and he loves it when there are little marshmallows mixed into it. Though he doesn’t like people knowing because he thinks it’s a girly ice cream” she smiled at James.  
They headed straight to Florean Fortescue, picking a tub of no-melt magically enchanted strawberry ice cream for Severus, with double marshmellows, they then picked their own but in cones so they could walk back with it.  
"Oh, Lily..." James blurted as they walked towards the exit of Hogsmeade in the direction of Hogwarts. "I got you this last when we found out what our patronus' were in class..." He ate the remainder of his ice cream cone and reached inside his pocket, pulling out a little necklace with a charm on it of a doe. "I got one for myself too... with a stag." He flushed. "I thought we could match... Mine's in my room."  
“Oh James…it’s so cute” she said looking at it fondly. “Now you have a little stag from me and I have a doe from you, the perfect match” she smiled at James before turning around and lifting her hair up. “Will you put it on for me? I want to wear it back to school” she smiled glancing back at James.   
Nodding anxiously, James accepted the challenge, slipping the intricate necklace around her slender neck, swallowing as he got a whiff of the fruity, sweet shampoo she used in her hair and the perfume on her skin. So sweet. Like her. He hooked the necklace through and let go. "There, done..." James smiled, showing his pearly white teeth when she turned around again, it suited her. Lily went to move passed him, to continue walking back up the pathway but James' hand shot out, gently grabbing her wrist to stop her, but he didn't pull her back, he bowed his head a little, hiding his expression. "L-Lily..." He breathed, "We could you know, be the perfect match... I know I haven't been a very good person all these years and the person I've been would have been very hard to like let alone love but..." He swallowed, "please, give me the chance now? Just being around you, it helps me make the right choices, you keep me grounded, you make me a better person... No one else can do what you do to me, no one else ever has. Please consider being my girlfriend? There really is no one else for me but you..."  
Lily looked at him with wide eyes started by his words but she could see that he was serious and meant ever would that he was saying to her. She stood quiet for a long time just watching him and thinking over the question in her mind over and over again until it stuck. “James…I….” she said taking a deep breath to still her nerves and gain some confidents before speaking. “I would love to be your girlfriend James Potter” she said smiling brightly at James. 

"What?" James said instantly, expecting to be refused, denied, rejected. "Are you serious?" He demanded, his mouth falling open. "You're not pulling my leg are you... You actually want to?!" James grabbed her shoulders, staring right into her face for any signs of a joke or a prank. He truly believed she would reject him. "You want to get with me Lily? For real?"

“For real James” she giggled. “What did you think I was going to reject you or something? And her I thought you were the most confident boy in the school” she smiled at him as she touched the hand that was on her shoulder. Had he really believe that she was going to turn him down when he ask?

"Not with you, Miss Evans," James stared at her with wide, stunned eyes, filled with wonder at her brilliance. "I feel confident in all things but when it comes to you... well, you're my undoing..." He smirked at her.

“Well stop thinking that way you big silly” she smiled tapping him on the head for thinking in such a way. “You have known me since first year and should have the same confidence with me as you do everything else.”

"When you want something so bad that it's all you can think about everyday for years, you don't want to mess it up..." James' smirk grew into a smile, staring into her eyes, his own alight, brighter than they'd ever been - he was happy. "You have just made my year, Miss Evans..." He murmured softer, eyes flickering down to her lips and swallowing before looking back into her eyes.

“I thought I made your year in the hospital wing when I did this” she smiled leaning up to James and kissing him on the lips and not moving from the position for a few seconds before pulling away. “Have I made your next 5 years now?” she asked with a light giggle.

When Lily moved back, James' eyes were wide like a startled deer's in headlights, ironically. "Not just yet," He murmured, a little breathless, he leant of his own accord, eyes sliding shut just before his warm lips touched hers, both hands cupping face. He loved her. Merlin he loved her.

Lily reached up her hands to touch James before leaning into the kiss and feeling the side of her nose brush sweetly against the side of James’ before the kiss finally broke and Lily looked up into hazel eyes with a smile.  
James gazed down at her, completely transfixed. It dawned on him then that he'd somehow... got the girl. Lily Evans was his girlfriend. HIS girlfriend. Bloody hell. And now to make all of this even more embarrassing a grin had broken across his face, one that touched each ear. He must have looked like such a dork. But Lily was his girlfriend so he didn't care... "Come on, let's get you back to school," James breathed, draping an arm around her shoulders and pulling his broom out of his pocket.   
This day was one of the best days of his life, also unknowingly to him, the beginning of the end.  
“Do you think you could take Severus his ice cream for me? I really want to go have a shower, I think some of that dungbomb rubbed off on me” she laughed handing over the bag to James as they touched down on the school grounds by the doors. “He’s probably in the potions lab, he likes hiding out in there” she smiled before giving James a quick kiss.

James took the bag from her and slung it over his shoulder, "sure thing," He smiled dotingly, still unable to believe that they were dating. "I'll see you in the common room?"

“Sure” Lily smiled about to head off towards the common room before stopping and turning around. “Oh and I have something that will make you laugh” she said smiling at James. “Severus isn’t in are class for learning patronus' so you never got to see what his was did you?” she asked watching as James shook his head at her. “His animal…is a doe as well” she said with a big smile before running off up the stairs towards Gryffindor tower.

That hit him hard, he didn't know why but it really did. James didn't know whether he felt angry at the fact that Severus had accomplished the exact same patronus as Lily, or embarrassed because of the connection between the doe and the stag, which was particularly ironic considering the confusion he had with Severus already... As she turned to leave and went about her way, James just wanted the ground to swallow him whole. "I can't believe this..." James muttered, shaking his head to himself in despair as he dragged himself down to the potion's lab. "Severus has the same patronus as Lily, what are the bloody chances of that..."

As James neared the potions lab Professor Slughorn stepped out and shut the door behind him before seeing James. “Ah, Mr Potter what are you doing down here? Come to try and sneak in some practise have you? Well not to worry my boy, you have a class with me tomorrow so you can practise then. I would allow you to go in now but it appears Mr Snape has fallen asleep at the desk in there. Poor lad looks like he’s been through the wars so I thought I would let him rest” he smiled nodding at James before heading off down the hall seeing happy for the chat and obviously going back to his room for a drink…or 5.

James was much too annoyed to care if Severus was asleep or not, he could have left him to sleep but he chose to step inside the room, shutting the door loudly on purpose. Severus was in such a deep sleep that it didn't wake him, it only made his eyelashes flutter. So James walked around to the desk, stopping in front of it and slamming the tub of ice cream down right in front of his head on the desk with an almighty bang. "Severus!" He snapped.

Severus started awake and instinctively covering his head expecting to be attacked before realizing where he was and his eyes glanced up at James, blinking a few times before lowering his hand and sitting up. “Potter? …I thought you had a date…why are you here?” he asked looking at him surprised to see him there.

James looked down his nose at him, putting his hands on his hips. "I'm back from my date with Lily. I bought you some ice cream, for your throat..." He informed matter of factly. Awkwardness niggled at him but he refused to let it. He was meant to be on cloud nine right now. "Ice cream is good for sore throats, Lily said you like strawberry and marshmellow, so that's what's in there."

Severus blinked at him before looking at the tub and his stomach gave a growl, he had been so distracted he had forgotten to eat all day but he turned his attention back to James. “…why do you sound angry?” he asked looking at James noticing the small change in his voice and the look on his face that said he wasn’t happy.

James was surprised that Severus had picked up on his mood so quickly. But kept a straight face, apart from his narrowing brows. "You didn't tell me your patronus was a doe... the same as Lily's? did you do that on purpose? Use a spell to make it happen?"

“You can’t use spells on patronus’ Potter, they are what they are” he said looking at him as he shifted in his seat. “And I don’t see why it should matter that mines a doe…I could have had any animal, I couldn’t change its form even if I wanted to. Same with yours whatever it is” he said looking at James and guess that if his nickname was anything to go by then it was probably a stag.

"When I found out Lily's patronus was a doe I was really surprised! Mine is a stag, stag's... well, they mate with doe's don't they?" He clenched his teeth, "not that that's what I was thinking about with Lily but you get what I mean, it's said that similar patronus' create connections in between people..." He trailed off. Maybe that was it... James' eyes widened. Maybe he had these false infatuations with Severus because of their patronus' - they weren't real feelings! It all made sense. "It's just my stag... reacting to your doe. It doesn't help that I am an animagi as well..."

“I’m not making you feel things for me because of my patronus!” he snapped before regretting as he touched his throat and gave a cough. “Look…you can believe what you want to but my patronus has probably been a doe all my life and you have hated me for a good portion of it so you can’t blame this on me” he said in a quieter voice trying not to strain himself.

James scowled at him, gritting his teeth. "Well, there must be some sort of explanation for it?! I'm not even into men. I mean I get it with Lily because I actually like her... You and I have never even been friends. It must be the patronus'..." He trailed off, sitting down in one of the chairs beside Severus' desk. "My stag wants to mate with your doe that's why I want to touch-... eat some ice cream would you." He yanked his wand out frustratedly, accio-ing for a spoon and slamming it on the table next to Severus. "eat it."

“If you are that worried about your patronus wanting to go jumping on my doe why don’t you just call it out and I’ll call mine, they can have a good time and once he’s done you wont care anymore” he said simply.  
Severus looked at the offered ice cream before taking a spoonful and starting to eat it, letting out a hum of relief as the cool feel of the ice cream slide down his sore throat making it feel a little better.  
"Fine," James snapped, getting irritated. "You show me yours and I'll show you mine..." His eyes widened in humiliation and he mentally cursed, "and not your cock, I've already seen that before you comment." He grit his teeth, holding up his wand, conjuring up some happy thoughts, simple ones did it for him, like becoming a seeker of the Quidditch team, getting his Hogwarts letter, and now his newest memory with Lily... A smile twitched to his lips, annoyance dimming.  
"Expecto patronum!" He yelled, a burst of light exploding from his wand as his stag shot out from it, trotting around the room with its vibrant antlers.  
Severus pulled out his own want, the concept of thinking happy memories was hard for him it had taken him long enough just to think of some in class. What good thoughts did he really have, meeting Lily and having her for a friend was the only good memory he had in his whole life and he hoped that it would be enough.

“Expecto patronum!” he yelled as a silver white doe jumped from his wand and ran around the room once before coming to a stop in front of James stag.

James watched the two curiously, at first they didn't seem to do anything, both the doe and the stag looked at their casters, expecting some sort of goal or instruction but when they got none, they looked at each other, regarding the other as if they were real animals.   
James' cheeks flushed as his stag head butted Severus' doe affectionately. It felt humiliating even though it wasn't him. His stag licked the side of the doe's face and James stood up abruptly. "That's enough!" He shouted at his patronus who's head turned towards him expectantly.

“Well don’t go confusing them, I thought this was what you wanted them to do” Severus said as his doe flicked her petit tail and sniffed at the ground before raising her head again. “What did you expect them to do?” he asked taking another spoonful of ice cream and letting out a hum again as he swallowed.

"I didn't expect them to actually do anything, it's weird. They're connected to us after all..." James commented dryly, gritting his teeth to try and block out what his Patronus was doing as it paraded around the room, showing off his antlers, flirting with the female. He looked at Severus instead, watching as some ice cream dripped from his lip, it effected him in ways that it shouldn't. He cleared his throat. "My date went well," He tried to start a conversation, keeping his back to his stag. "we're kind of... together now." He bit back a smile.

Severus raised a brow. “Kind of together? How can you be kind of together? You ever are you aren’t” he said running his thumb over his bottom slowly to removed the ice cream his lip having already healed with some magical help. “But I’m guessing Lily said yes to you…she was really excited when she was talking about going on a date with you” said glancing out of the corner of his eye at what his doe was doing. She was flicking her ears and giving small excited jumps.

"I flew her on my broom first, around the castle and over the lake, we bought so many sweets in Honeydukes, caused mischief in the joke shop and skipped dinner in the Three Broom Sticks and just ate pudding..." James went on, sounding a little dreamy as he thought back to his successful date. "I thought she'd say no... I was getting ready for that blow but it never came, we kissed a few times too tonight... I can't get my head around it, she's just so beautiful and..." He realized he was babbling and probably to the wrong person, considering Severus' feelings, he flashed him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed and excited, I'll probably pinch myself tomorrow morning because it just feels so surreal..." He shook his head, smiling to himself and sighing. Before snapping his head around to watch with wide eyes as his stag took it to the next level, trying to mount up onto the back of the doe, using it's long antlers to keep her into position even though they weren't real mammals, he stared in disbelief, "my stag is a dirty bastard, ain't he?" He commented dryly, making light of it. "I don't know where he gets it from." He smirked. The mood had lightened somehow.

“Oh yes I wonder” he said looking at James before grinning. “Who knew that doe was so easy, first stag comes along and boom there go” he said waving a hand in there direction before shaking his head and looking at James. “Will this stop you from worrying about what my patronus is now? As she can see she is completely harmless and your stag started all of this” he said waving his spoon around in a circle before taking a small mouthful of ice cream and sucking on it until only the marshmallow remained.

"Yeah, yeah... I believe you, whatever..." James grinned over at him, the grin slipped a little as he watched Severus suck the ice cream off of the spoon, to James it looked like it was in slow motion even though in reality it wasn't, his stomach clenched uncomfortable and he breathed in. Cockily leaning over, James attached his mouth onto the spoon and sucked the marshmellow straight off.

Severus watched the action as he gave a small before looking at James, he had stolen his marshmellow and just eaten of the spoon he had been using. He gave a small blush before lowering the spoon into his ice cream again. “…you could have said if you wanted some” he said unable to look at James after what he did, the action had been so…sexual in a way even if he didn’t want to admit it.

Swallowing the marshmellow without breaking eye contact, James slowly licked his lips. "I didn't want any, just that one..." He said, not meaning to sound intentionally seductive but with his eyes on Severus' like this, it really felt it. "Does that make you uncomfortable?" He teased noticing the light pink flush across Severus' normally pale skin. "Feeding me, Severus?"

“No!” he said quickly even if it was a lie. “It doesn’t make me uncomfortable” he said but the scene going on behind James somehow was. Who knew that patronus when left to themselves could be sexual to each other, was it somehow a reflection on there casters that they were acting the way they were? 

James wondered if he should stop the stag, cancel the spell and banish it away but he decided against it, besides he was enjoying himself too, the look on Severus' face was a picture. "Is that so? Then why are you blushing?" He asked, biting down on his bottom lip with his top teeth until his skin went white, eyeing Severus closely.

“I’m not blushing…its just warm in here” he said trying to cover up his embarrassment at being caught blushing and knew James wouldn’t fall for his lie but he to try. “I have been in here a long time today brewing and it can get warm” he said quickly eating a spoon of ice cream to avoid looking at James’ lip where he was biting it.

"Riiiight..." James purred, cocking his chin up in the air. "I believe you." He lied, amused. "If that's the case, won't you feed me some more?" He asked. "It's not a problem right? We've already shared saliva many times..." He challenged, opening his mouth and staring at Severus, waiting.

“I…don’t see why I should. You got me this to feel better” he said with a small smile before scooping some up and eating it with a hum of delight as the sweet taste. “I don’t see why I should share it, especially when it’s so good” he smiled holding up a spoonful that contained a small mashmellow sitting on top of it.

James pretended to act shocked, opening his mouth to 'gasp' "Severus Snape, I have bought you that out of the goodness of my heart and you won't even share it!" His mouth closed into a grin. Reaching up over the table, he tried to grab for the spoon but Severus moved it out of the way just in time, "Severus!" James hollered playfully with a laugh, "it's seriously good! Share it with me!" But he wouldn't, so James grabbed him under the arms, trying to tickle his waist. So caught up in laughing he forgot Severus' personal boundaries.

Severus gave a small laugh, probably the first one James had ever heard from him before he dropped his spoon and it hit the floor as he managed to escape James and fall off his chair, sliding under the table in the process and just sitting there somehow finding it safer to be under a table than on a chair as he watched James’ feet. He was obviously ever startled or confused about Severus sliding off his chair and going under the table. 

James' face appeared under the table, hanging upside down, hair falling away from his face. "Severus?" He called, blinking at him and frowning. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to touch you, I was just playing..."

Severus blinked as he looked at James, he knew he was just playing with him but suddenly having him so close and so fast put him on edge and he didn’t like the feeling. “…I no…” he said quietly as he stayed under the table watching James’ upside down head.

James carefully sat down, very slowly so not to startle Severus, he parked himself next to him under the table. He hadn't sat under one since he was little. "It was nice though..." He watched Severus blink at him, "hearing you laugh I mean, you have a nice laugh, I don't think I've ever heard it..." He smiled in Severus' direction.

“Have no reason to laugh” he said drawing his knees up as he watched James. “Why laugh if you have no reason to…it would just make you look mad laughing for no reason” he gestured waving his hand about before looking at James again, he was very close but he wasn’t trying to touch him or get any close than he was, he could handle this distance.

James grinned. "We're all a bit mad though, aren't we? From time to time, all the best people." He cocked his head to the side, watching Severus very closely. "I'll try and make you laugh more..."

“There is really no need to…or point really” he said knowing the moment he got home any joy he had built up would be beaten out of him and he would see no reason to laugh again. “You should just focus on making Lily happy.”

"There's always a reason to smile Severus, or laugh. Even if it's just little things... like eating ice cream and sitting under a tablet?" James gestured all around them. "This is actually pretty fun, I know that sounds mad but..." He shrugged, "this is cool to me... with you, under here, you know?"

Severus raised a brow. “…sitting under a table?” he asked looking at James. “Now I definitely think that you have gone crazy Potter, no one likes sitting under a table…unless there 5 years old and playing a game anyway” he said giving a small smile to the thought.

"Not if you use your imagination... a simple thing like being under the table can turn into something else..." James stared at him a little while longer, keeping eye contact before blinking away with a smile. "Anyway, I should leave you be. I think my stag's had enough 'play time' and I need to try and speak to Padfoot."

Severus gave a nod as his doe poked her head under the table to see what was happening before Severus crawled out following James. “Thank you…for the ice cream” he murmured looking at as there stag and doe nuzzled there noses together.

Scrambling to his feet, James stood straight beside Severus and looked down at him, reaching over, very hesitatingly so Severus didn't jump out of his skin or have a heart attack. James ran one finger down the Severus' jaw line, down to his chin before stepping back. "You're welcome." He said slowly, a grin spreading across his face before he turned and left the room, glancing at Severus over his shoulder and holding his stare, his stag gave Severus' doe a lick before it faded to nothing after him as he left the room and headed straight to the Gryffindor tower.

Severus watched him leave before turning to his doe. “I know he’s trying, but he still makes me tense” he said as his doe flicked an ear before fading. He sighed picking up in ice cream and finally leaving the potions lab.

**

“Welcome back” Remus greeted as James walking into the common room. “I take it that it went well as Lily came in with a big grin on face. Did she say yes to your question then Prongs?”

"You bet she did," James cracked a grin, unable to help himself. He strolled over the chairs and threw himself down onto one of the settee's, arms sliding behind his head as he beamed up at Remus. "I did good Moons, I did good! and on top of that, we kissed, twice!"

“Well, well. Know wonder you are so happy” he smiled at James. “Guess those shoes of yours were lucky after all if she agreed to date you and kissed you twice” he smiled with a wink feeling happy for his friend for finally getting the girl he had wanted since first year. 

"Yeah..." James trailed off thoughtfully, looking over at Remus. "Has Padfoot come back yet? Where is he?"

“He’s upstairs sulking. Dumbledore really had a go at him” he said. “You should have seen him when he came in, he looked pretty angry but that was about 4 hours ago so I think he should have cooled off by now” he said with a sigh hoping that he had indeed calm down.

"Right..." James muttered, jumping up to his feet and looking over at Remus. "This might not be pretty but as you said earlier, it's best coming from me... Pad got into an argument with Bella a few days back that pissed him off, he'll probably still be irritated at that," He squeezed Remus' arm as he passed him on the way to the stairs, "if you hear any screaming, come running," He grinned, slowly making his way up into the bedrooms. Some students were asleep so as James approached Sirius' bed he pulled out a wand and cast a silencing charm around it. Sirius' back was turned and James slowly sunk down onto the edge of the bed. "Pad?" He called, "Pad, you awake?"

“Yes…I’m awake” he said sitting up and looking at James. “…heard that you went on your date with Lily” he said feeling rejected by the fact that James left and went on a date rather than wait and see what his fate was for what he had done in the great hall that morning.

"Yeah, I did." James said stiffly, not looking Sirius in the eye. "You know how long I've waited for that mate, it went well by the way, I somehow pulled it off and got the girl," He tried to hide how happy he was because it didn't seem appropriate with Sirius so annoyed.

“Oh I’m so happy for you” he said sounding a little sarcastic even if he was really happy for James for finally getting Lily after so many years. “So glad you were off having a good time while I was getting punished for something Snivillus clearly had coming to him…that guy needs to be put in his place.”

"Pad..." James exhaled, silencing him. "You can't..." he paused, wetting his lips, "you can't take out what's going on at home on him like that..."

“Why not?” he asked in a half growl. “It’s always been so easy to blame him for everything and it’s never stopped us in the past. I know you hate him because he’s always so close to Lily and I hate him always being so smug, the greasy little git” he said gripping at his bed sheets.

"I don't want to be the school bully anymore Padfoot, that isn't something to gloat about. I don't want to leave school having been known as a bully. That isn't who I want to be! Don't you see? We're getting older, Pad'. I don't want to be the bad guy." James said seriously, "there is other ways to deal with things, I know I don't have that shit to deal with like you and Moon's but I try my best for you."

“Why do you suddenly want to chance?! You were fine being just you the way you are a couple months back, what has changed you?!” he snapped glaring at James, this wasn’t the Prongs that he knew. The Prongs he knew was fun and loved picking on Snivillus and trying to find was to break him and Lily apart from each other.

"Because when I really thought about it, I didn't know why I was doing it. And if I care about Lily... why would I want to hurt her friend?!" James' voice rose at the last part, getting frustrated. "I'm not doing this as a way of attacking you Padfoot, I'm still James, still Prongs. I just want to play quidditch, get up to mischief with you and be the best boyfriend I can be to Lily WITHOUT hurting anyone in the process!"

“You mean without hurting Snivillus” he said glaring at James. “Don’t think that I haven’t noticed you calling him by his first name lately. So what are you two best buddies now or something?”

"For fuck sake's Padfoot, you're being ridiculous..." James groaned, throwing himself back on Sirius' bed and putting an arm over his eyes. "You're my best pal', Pad'... before we became friends with Moony and Wormtail, it was you and me bud. Still is." He sighed, eyes closed.

“Doesn’t feel like it” he murmured. “You were pretty fast to jump to Snivullus’ defence today…heard you even took him up to the hospital wing. You sure that nothing is going on?” he asked looking at James.

"Believe it or not, I just feel guilty. I've realized this isn't who I want to be Padfoot and you need to support me..." James turned his head and glanced over at him from beneath his arm. "You're my best friend so just try and come to terms with it, I know it annoys you but please Padfoot, I'm sorry that I pissed you off today, that you felt like I wasn't on your side, I'm always on your side even when you're wrong, I know why you got so wound up, I know you're pissed at the moment... so can we just forget the whole thing? I'll come and sit in detention with you tomorrow?"

Sirius looked at James before letting out a sigh. “Fine, but the day you tell me to be friends with Snivillus is the day I punch you to put some sense back into you” he smiled before giving James a shove and pushing him right off the bed before bursting into laughter at the scene.

That night ended on a high for James, he made up with Sirius, he was on good terms and getting there with Severus and Lily Evans was his girlfriend. His bloody girlfriend. Life didn't get much better than this! Needless to say James slept like a baby that night and woke up in the morning feeling like he was on cloud nine, he sung merrily in the shower, irritating poor Moony who wasn't a morning person. He threw on his uniform, even his robe, making an effort to look the part of someone who wanted to be an Auror - he even brushed his hair! When he walked down to the great hall with the guy's, he saw Lily at the Gryffindor table, already eating some cheerios and talking to her friends. Sirius legged it passed James and shot over to Lily, draping an arm around her shoulders and making her jump. "Good morning Miss Evans! I hear you agreed to get with my man Prongs!" He grinned as she flushed.

“Y-yes I did” she blushed, she was pretty sure this was the closest Sirius had ever got to her. “I just couldn’t say no after such a wonderful date like that, we really had a lot of fun” she smiled as she turned to look at Sirius properly as the light in the room caught the little doe around Lily’s neck making it shine.

James rolled his eyes at Sirius as they approached the Gryffindor table, sharing a look with Remus and Peter.   
"You are even wearing the necklace he got you two years ago?! Whoa! Prongs, you did good man!" Sirius winked over at James who sat down beside Lily, smirking at her. "Hey."

“You got this for me 2 years ago?” she asked smiling at James as she touched the small doe. “Why didn’t you give it to me back then? It’s sweet that you held onto it for so long” she smiled happy to have the little doe around her neck. 

"Oh! uh..." James flushed. "Because he thought you wouldn't want it," Remus spoke up for his friend as he sat down with a pile of books and selected some breakfast. "Shut up Moons!" James hissed, embarrassed. Then looked at Lily as Sirius settled beside her. "Are you okay?" He asked, grabbing a slice of toast to butter it.

“I’m perfectly fine. My day actually started out great, I got up and dressed and emptied my bag from yesterday and you will never guess what I found” she said with a big smile on her face as she giggled. “A whole mountain of sweets, some of which I didn’t even buy. I wonder who those belonged to?” she laughed thinking of James pile of sweets she had hidden in her trunk.

"Oh yeah..." James grinned sheepishly, "I was probably so nervous about asking you out I forgot to take them," He laughed, taking a bite out of his toast and sliding an arm around her casually. Feeling like his arm should have always been there.

“You can get them from me later, there not going anywhere” she smiled. “Well not unless the girls raid my trunk anyway” she laughed imagining them sneaking in and stealing them.  
She smiled before glancing over at the Slytherin table and spotting Severus sitting on his own at the bottom of the long table eating what looked like scrambled eggs.

James caught her looking at something then followed the stare, eyes fixing on Severus. There was about six seats on either side of the table free, not vacant with anyone, no one wanted to sit with him. And James felt bad for him. "Lily? Do you want to go and sit with Severus? I can't..." He shifted his eyes towards Sirius, knowing she'd get it and not want a repeat of yesterday.

“No it’s alright” she said giving James a smile. “I know he’s on his own but he likes it that way. Its why he moves to the end of the table, plus it’s rare that I see him a breakfast he never really eats very much” she said worried about him for that fact than him being alone. 

"That's good though, isn't it?" James glanced over his shoulder, watching Severus fork a bit of egg into his mouth. "I wonder what’s brought on the change?"

“Maybe he’s just hungry today, I don’t know if he actual ate anything yesterday” she said watching as he put down his fork and take a sip of his pumpkin juice. “And he’s stopped eating again, looks like I got over hopeful” she said before looking back a James and giving him a small smile.

"He ate nearly the whole tub of ice cream yesterday, so if in doubt... get him some ice cream?" James offered with a sheepish grin, squeezing her shoulders and shoving more toast in her mouth. He partly wished he could invite Severus over here but he knew it wouldn't make the Slytherin comfortable. It was his Gryffindor, martyr complex kicking in. He didn't like someone sitting by themselves. Even so, Padfoot really wouldn't like that. 

"What are you doing over Easter break?" A random student in their house asked the boys. "Padfoot is coming to stay at mine," Remus told them. They'd decided he would definitely not face the house of Black until he could help it. He hated it there and came back so miserable. "Do you miss your parents Lily?" One of the girls asked, looking at her. "I bet you don't miss your sister though!"

“I miss them all, including my sister” she smiled. “I know Petunia doesn’t like me being a witch but that’s only because she’s sad that she’s not one. She still loves me even if she doesn’t show it” she smiled at her friend sweetly before having some of her drink. “But I am really looking forward to going home for a while an getting to sleep in my own bed.” 

It hadn't dawned on James that Easter was coming up in a weeks time, he'd be whisked back home to Godric's Hollow, away from his boy's, Lily and... His eyes widened and his hand holding toast froze mid air. Severus will have to go home... The thought horrorified him. He looked over his shoulder, to see Severus wasn't there anymore... It made him feel sick. "I'll see all of you in Potion's," He kissed Lily's cheek and bounded down the great hall before anyone had a chance to say otherwise.

Bombarding out of the hall, he spotted Severus heading down the corridor, to Potion's early no doubt. "Severus!" He called, "wait up!"

Severus stopped and turned to look at James. “Potions isn’t for another 30 minutes, why are you heading this way?” he asked looking at James as he held his potions book closer to him wondering why James had come bounding after him, he was sure that he had seen him in the great hall only a few seconds ago.

"You're going home for Easter," James grabbed Severus' shoulders, eyes wild with panic. "Aren't you?! You don't have to!"

Severus tensed as James grabbed him, finding himself frozen to the spot and his bones ached from tensing. “I have to go home…if I don’t go home…” he said trailing off, his head lowered as he was unable to look at James.

James didn't know why he was so worked up by this, he couldn't think straight or calm down. "You don't have to! I don't want you to. Run away from home! Something! Just don't go back there." He pleaded desperately, his voice so raw

“Potter your hurting me” his voice shook as the rip on his shoulders seem to tighten as James yelled. “I have to go home…I just have to.”

James noticed a few students passing by, glancing over at them curiously and quietened his voice, letting go of Severus' shoulders. "Sorry..." He hoarsed, fingers curling at his sides into fists. "I just can't bear the thought of him hurting you, not now I know..."

“Its fine” he said quietly as he took a step back from James. “I’m used to it” he murmured. Severus had grown used to the beatings, it was also him reason for not eat much his nerves about going home preventing him from eating and not getting to eat much at home got him ready for what was ahead.

"That doesn't make it right..." James grit his teeth, heart hammering adrenaline around his entire body. "I know I'm not one to talk but you're a human being Severus, you deserve to be treated like one, I see that now. I'm sorry it's taken so long... I never want to be seen like your Father because I actually give a shit..."

“I never though of you like him” he said raising his head to look at James. “You never hit nearly as hard as he does and you were never a hair grabber” he said running a small strand of hair through his fingers. “As strange and terrible as it sounds, you were good to me even if you were beating me.”

"Good to you?!" James yelled, horrified. "I was a prick to you Severus! Fuck sakes how can you even say that? My last antic was trying to rape you to embarrass you!" But that rebounded on me and made me realize things I didn't want to know, his mind thought. "I-if I give you my address.. can you write to me? At least then I'll have some peace of mind?"

Severus looked at James before letting out a sigh and pulling out a small piece of only parchment from his pocket and handing it to James. “If it will make you feel better, but don’t expect a letter all the time alright” he said looking at James knowing it would be hard to get any sort of letters out let alone one to James telling him if he was alright.

"That's fine, even just one, as long as I know you're alright," James scribbled his parent's address at Godric's hollow onto it and handed it back to Severus. "There, at least one letter Severus, or I'll seek you out." He smirked, eyes glinting protectively.

“You have no idea where I live Potter and it’s best left that way” he said looking at James as he took the address and slipped it into the front of his potions book to keep it safe and remember where it was.

"Then I'd spend my entire Easter holidays trying to find out, I'd sneak into Dumbledore's office, to the student files," James cocked up an eyebrow, "don't try me Severus..."

Severus shook his head with a smile. “Alright fine, but you know if you were smart you would have gone for the easiest option…just ask Lily” he said looking at James knowing that he probably hadn’t thought about that.

James blinked dumbly. "That works," he cracked a grin, "just... be careful?” His grin slipped, he was so worried, it was insane behavior coming from James Potter. Glancing left and right, checking for students before he reached over and took Severus' hand. "I know you're stubborn, you won't take the help but I really wish you would." He smiled sadly, let go of his hand and started walking towards potions. "Come on, walk with me!" He called. They really were beginning to feel like friends.

Severus hesitated a moment before following James keeping a small distance between them as he followed him from behind feeling better having James walk in front of him where he could see him clearly.

Throughout Potion's and the rest of the week, James Potter couldn't get his mind off of Severus going home. As the days flicked by, he found it harder and harder to focus, nearly blowing himself up and falling off his broom in Quidditch practice. He spent most of his time with Lily elsewhere, walking her to classes if they differed, taking her for a picnic in the forest by Hagrid's hut, studying in the library, reading with her curled into his side in the Gryffindor common room by the fire. He didn't get up to much with the rest of the boy's but they understood how long their friend had waited to be with this one girl. 

The night before Easter break, James grabbed his invisibility cloak and ventured down to the dungeons. Appearing beside Severus’ bed, he was sleeping, which James hadn't expected and he looked so peaceful, normal and young. James pushed sme of Severus' hair out of his face but the Slytherin started to stir so he stopped. Leaving a box of strawberry ice cream in an enchanted 'no-melt' container on the little table next to his bed, along with a little wood carving. Something he'd made in one of his classes; Sirius had presumed it was for Lily, called him a soppy git and not thought anything more of it. It was the wood carving of a little doe. A tiny thing that matched the size of the charm on Lily's necklace and the stag she'd made him - it was only fair he got something too. "Take it home with you, I'll see you in the summer." He smiled sadly at the sleeping form.

***

The following morning came quickly and students were yelled and laughing as they made there way towards the train and discussion what they would be doing over there easter break and where they would be. Severus however was away from all the noise having already got on the train and found himself a compartment to sit quietly in as he looked at him hands holding the little doe he had found that morning and James’ address seeming lost as he looked at them before quickly pocketing them as he head students starting to get on the train and move around.

“Please let him be in a good mood” he whispered looking out of the window and hoping for the best when he got home and knowing that in 10 minutes the train would leave and his journey home would begin. 

James sat in the usual carriage with Remus, Peter and Sirius, only Lily was there this time too. He wanted to find Severus on this train but he didn't trust himself not to make a scene of begging him not to go home again, he'd done that already and it hadn't gotten him anywhere. Instead, he sat with Lily on his lap, arms looped around her as they all chatted about what they were going to do this easter, telling each other they would write. As much as James adored his parents, he always missed his friends when they were sent home for a school break. Especially Lily, more now than ever. He'd write letters everyday he decided. His poor owl was going to be busy. 

"Don't you meet some muggle over Easter and fall in love with them," James joked, playfully squeezing Lily to him. "I'd have to use an unforgiveable curse and got to Azkaban." He teased.

Lily laughed. “Don’t you worry if I was going to meet a muggle boy I would have done it already don’t you think?” she asked with a smiled as she kissed James before whoots broke out in the carriage. “Besides I’m already dating you and the thought of telling a muggle boy I’m a witch wouldn’t go down very well. And the same goes for you, no falling for another witch while I’m away from you.”

"Oh I don't know Lily... there is a que outside my door most weekends," James teased, laughing as she scowled playfully, threatening to whack him one. The carriage started to move and the train finally pulled away from the platform. They were going home. Well, not home... their second home. Hogwarts was their first.

*

Exactly six hours later, James was barging through the door of his family home at Godric's Hollow, greeted by wet kisses all over his face from his teary eyed Mother and a very 'manly' pat on the back by his Father. "Oh James, we've missed you sweetheart!" His Mother howled as he was pulled to her chest where he couldn't breathe. "We've got all of Easter planned out, I've got your favorite food cooking and your Dad has some new muggle cartoons to show you on the TV that came out, he thinks you'll like them." "That sounds great Mum but I can't breathe!" James exhaled, trying to get away like a child, wriggling in her grasp. 

When he was finally allowed to go upstairs and dump his stuff in his bedroom, James collapsed on his bed, looking around at the posters that covered his wall's, all from the Wizarding world of course, flags from Qudditch world cup's he'd been to with his Dad, school text books, Gryffindor t-shirts, enchanted photographs of him and the Marauder's were everywhere. The Easter holidays had officially begun and he could smell the medium rare steak and mushrooms cooking from beneath the floorboards...

**

Severus hesitantly walked into his house as he looked around, the place was a mess with rubbish and empty bottles and cans littered the floors and work surfaces but there was know sign of his father and the house seemed very quiet. He guessed that his father was on a night shift and wouldn’t be home until the morning, taking no chances though he quickly aimed for the stairs with his trunk and ran up them to his room and closed the door. “I’m home” he said quietly though the only one to hear him was a single spider in the corner of the room he was sure was dead.

Unpacking his bag he quickly hid his ice cream in the cupboard and placed his little doe next to the mattress he called a bed before sighing and sitting down as he pulled out the paper with James’ address. “…maybe I should send a letter and tell him I’m home and every things fine…I did promise him one at least” he murmured looking at the paper before hearing a loud crash of the front door opening.

“SEVERUS!” A loud yell came from downstairs before the sound of someone climbing the stairs could be heard and Severus froze up.

***


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here it is my loyal readers the next chapter and I am so sorry for the long delay but the person I was writing with has given up on the story so I shall be writing it myself from now on.  
> I am sorry that it will be loaded up slowly but I will try to write and post when I can <3

Chapter Four

 

That night James settled down at the table for dinner with his parents, told them all about what he'd been up to this year, of course they'd been informed about the attack with Remus, his family were supported of his sons choice to become an animagi to protect and help his friend, they were proud even if it was dangerous. He talked to them about his classes, quidditch, how everyone was, told them about Lily (his Mother had a fit and asked for the details on everything) He ate his favorite dinner then finished the night off nicely in front of the TV in his underwear and a t-shirt, downing butterbeer with his old man. The second day he slept in until the crack of dawn, with no classes or desperation to see Lily, nothing could wake him, not even a dragon (which his Mum was turning into as it borderlined midday) "We don't see you all year and you just sleep the day away!" She nagged as he climbed out of bed. James wrote his letters over 'breakfast' and sent them off with his family owl before jumping in the shower and heading out with his family to see some relatives. Each trip home was like this, it made James restless, he got bored very quickly of doing very 'muggle' activities day in and day out. Even wizards lived relatively normal lives from day to day. It wasn't overly different about from the washing cleaning itself in the sink with magic and the spoon stirring beef broth for tonight’s dinner. He read his text books, looked through old things in his bedroom, watched TV with his dad, helped his mum in the kitchen. How did muggles cope? It was ever so lame!

***

Severus lay quietly on his mattress as he looked at his tiny doe, his eye was bruised and swollen and his lip was cut and bleeding on his pillow before he sat up, his body ached with the effort of moving just to sit up. 

“Severus!” his father yelled from downstairs and he jumped at the sound before heaving himself up and walking to the door to head downstairs as fast as he could. “Look at this mess, I thought I told you to clean up!” he snapped as Severus flinched. “What the hell have you been doing while I’ve been gone?!”

The truth was Severus had been passed out on his bed, he didn’t even realize what the time was or how long he had been out for. “I…I’m sorry father…I’ll start cleaning now” he said moving to begin working before his father grabbed his hair and pulled him back roughly making him yell. “I told you to do it while I wasn’t here so I didn’t have to see your face. Now I’m going to have to teach you to respect my words” he all but growled into Severus’ ear as he picked up his cigarette from the ashtray and lifted Severus shirt before pressing it into his shoulder blade where Severus screamed at the burning pain.

***

It was typical that it would rain so heavily on the day James had planned to go out fishing with his Dad, it was rare it rained like this in spring, April showers were finished. But it was. The sky looked menacing outside, dark and angry with occasional flashes of lightning. Which meant James had spent all day in doors. He watched a lot of the action packed TV shows he liked, raided the fridge, even read his school books out of boredom. Luckily that was the day he received his letters back from everyone; Remus and Sirius were apparently being forced to go camping with Remus' parents which he was jealous of, Lily was celebrating her sister's birthday and telling him they'd got a new cat whilst she was away, apparently it was really cute. James smiled as he traced his fingers over her writing. So neat. But he didn't get one from Severus and it niggled at him. Pissed him off. 

"He knows I'd be worried..." James grunted to himself in his bedroom, putting the letters in his bedsides drawer and looking at the group school photo he had, Severus was in it too, it was one of the whole year with all the teachers around them, they were all forced to wave and smile at the camera. He stared at Severus' unhappy, emotionless face in the photo... "You're a bloody arse." He muttered.

***

Severus hissed as he touched his should, it felt so sore and painful. He walked over to his mattress and felt around under his pillow before pulling out James’ address and looking at it clutching it in his hand as his father yelled, he couldn’t take much more of this. Going to his trunk he opened the lid and pulled out a small vile before heading down the stairs but not before grabbing his doe and placing her in his pocket.

Down stairs Severus’ father was yelling into the phone at someone as Severus aimed for the fridge and pulled out one of the cans of beer and opening it before pouring the potion inside just as his father hung up the phone. His face was full of rage and Severus could see he was going to end up the result of his anger.

An hour later Severus was lying on the floor panting, his one good shoulder now dislocated and 3 of his ribs were cracked from being kicked with heavy steal toed shoes and his head was bleeding. He felt lucky that his father hadn’t gone for his legs to badly, though they were bruised.

“Waist of space” his father murmured before grabbing the beer Severus had got out earlier and began to drink it before he went and sat in his chair turning on the TV. Within seconds he was out like a light and not even am explosion would wake the man. Severus watched him for a second and thanked ever god he knew that his sleeping draft worked as he coughed and managed to raise himself up with his one ‘good’ arm and limped his way over to the door and out into the rain clutching hard onto James address, he needed to get away to anywhere even if it was just for a while he needed to go as he stumbled through the pouring rain heading for James’ house.

James must have dozed off because he couldn't remember falling asleep and it would explain why he was hung upside down on his bed, blood rushing to it, turning his face purple. James slowly sat up, clutching his face as the blood rushed to the right direction again. He rubbed his eyes and looked over at his clock; it was just turning three in the morning, he'd been sleeping for a few hours like that. He felt disoriented, never having liked naps much. James looked around his room, noticing the mess of comic books on his bed and the floor, obviously that had been what he was up to before nodding off. Collecting the comics, he slid the pile under the bed and went to the bathroom to use the toilet and brush his teeth, taking the time to be quiet because he could hear his Dad snoring from within his parents bedroom - his dad had work at the Ministry tomorrow. Making his way back into his room, James sniffled a yawn, rubbing his head. He might as well try and go back to sleep he decided, shredding out of his clothes and pulling on an old Gryffindor t-shirt to wear to bed. It was when James walked to his bed and pulled back the covers that he got a feeling something wasn't right, it was eerie, he felt like he was being watched... It made him so uneasy that he grabbed for his wand and looked around his bedroom, why did he feel so on edge all of a sudden? James backed up until his back hit the glass window pane behind, turning, he reached to grab the curtain and that's when he saw him...

James' wand slipped out of his fingers and rolled on the wooden floorboards. The drenched and bloody figure of Severus Snape was stood outside his front garden, bare foot, in this heavy rain... 

James didn't think, he just ran downstairs. Unlocking the front door and leaping out into the rain beneath the dark night sky.

"Severus!" He yelled as he ran straight to him.

Severus raised his head at the muffled sound of his name against the rain, his body hurt from the beating and his skin hurt from the rain pummelling him through his ripped and torn shirt as he staggered back a few paces seeing James running at him a part of him panicking at how fast he was moving towards him his arm hanging uselessly at his side unable to protect himself and his broken ribs aching as his breathing became rapid in his chest. Why did he come here? What had he been thinking? What should he do now? A million questions ran through Severus mind as he limped back another pace. 

James noticed Severus backing off and skidded to a halt in front of him, squinting under the force of the rain, he tried to evaluate the situation, raising his hands up before him where Severus could see them. What the hell had happened?! But James knew, deep down he already knew... Fuck, he knew. "You know I won't hurt you, you know I won't Severus," He yelled over the noise of pummelling rain. He could see the blood. The bruises. The way Severus was holding himself. What was the extent of the damage? What had his bastard Father done to him?! He needed to help him, tend to his injuries, he couldn't let Severus run off, not now. He needed to keep him safe. "You came here for a reason..." So please, don't run off now. "Let me get you out of the rain, let me help you?" His eyes held Severus', still panting from his sudden run down here. He was just as soaked as the Slytherin now. Both stood there with their bare feet in the middle of the street, figuring out if they could trust each other. "He can't get you inside my house..." He started to reach for Severus with both hands, he knew it would frighten him but he needed to be inside. Sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind. And if it got Severus warm and dry... James put his strong, quidditch player arms around the frozen black haired boy. "It's alright..." He whispered, "you're with me now." Very slowly as he spoke, he began to pull the out of it Severus towards his front door, getting them both inside.

Severus slow limped in the direction James was leading him and feeling glad that he was putting no real pressure on his shoulder as he lead him inside and closed the door. Severus was dripping from head to foot and making a small puddle on the floor when James had left him standing so he could shut the door, his body ached so badly he thought he might collapse right then and there. But he stood quiet unable to move anymore as he tried to take in his surroundings before quickly giving up and looking at the floor. 

"My parents are asleep," James explained in a hiss, "we should try and be quiet, if Mum finds out about what's happened she'll try and contact the school." He looked sheepish. He knew his Mum had a maternal instinct that was much too big for her. It was much warmer in here, the fire had been on all day. "Severus, I'm sorry but you're in no fit place to climb stairs," Severus wondered why James was apologizing for that until moments later he was being scooped up from the floor, it hurt him everywhere but he didn't scream out. As much as he might want to, he knew he couldn't climb stairs either. James held him bridal style, like a baby in his strong arms and began to make it up the wooden stairs, one by one. Heading straight for his bedroom once they reached the landing, which was even warmer than the rest of the house. His body tingled from the change in temperature. Setting Severus down on his bed, ignoring the wet, he grabbed one of the blankets he had thrown over the bottom of it and draped it around Severus' shoulders. "What did he do to you, huh?" James exhaled, able to see the state of Severus in the light of his lamp. James slowly sunk down opposite him, eyes sad. "Where does it hurt the most?" He asked in a whisper.

Severus looked down at his lap for a long time unable to speak before finding his voice after about 5 minutes and starting to point to places. “My shoulder…is dislocated…I have a burn on this shoulder…and I…think I have 3 broken ribs” he explained slowly not lifting his head to look at James not wanting to see the look on his face or know what he was feeling, he knew the look on his face would probably be stunned rage and pity for him.

James' mouth fell open, his eyes widening with horror. A Father could really do all that to their son?! Shit. "R-right..." he stuttered, voice hoarse with emotion, his eyes burning. He wet his now dry lips and swallowed... James wasn't used to this, his life was so carefree, the biggest drama that happened was his Mother burning dinner. This was dark stuff. Horrific. It left a bitter taste in his mouth. "I'll whip up some potions to start the healing process, they won't be as good as Madame Pomfrey's at school, you'll have to direct me, potions is your forte..." He husked, reaching over to push some of Severus' dripping wet hair out of his face. "I need you to try and trust me, I'm not going to hurt you or do anything you don't want to, but we need to get you out of your shirt so I can look at you," He felt Severus stiffen at the thought. His breathing becoming heavier with fear. "Shh, don't panic. After I'm going to put some of my pyjamas on you, I'll get you warm and dry. But first, I need to tend to you Severus..." he gave him a sympathetic smile, knowing how hard this was for him as James reached over to unbutton his soaked shirt. "Breathe..." the Gryffindor was reminding him, one by one he popped open a button, his eyes widening at the sight of all the purple marks, they were ugly, massive bruises, the more buttons he undid, the more he saw and his throat closed in... "y-you should have come home with me..."

“I couldn’t” he whispered as the shirt fell off his shoulders and he clenched his teeth. “C-could you…put up a silencing charm? I…I need your help putting my arm back…I don’t need potions” he murmured as the state of his back became apparent with burn marks and the sight of his dislocated shoulder became apparent as it hung at a strange angle.

James' eyes widened, "are you sure?" He asked, worry in his voice. He'd broken bones in Quidditch, he'd put Padfoot's shoulder back in once before after a rough close encounter in the Shrieking Shack. It wasn't pretty, especially without a potion to numb or relieve any of the pain. When he saw Severus was serious, he nodded and scrambled for his wand that'd rolled under the bed, he got up to shut his door properly and cast the charm, it'd only last a little while so they needed to do it now. James knelt on his knees next to Severus on the bed, his arm out of the shirt now and flopping alarmingly, you could see the bone protruding where it no longer connected with the joint, it made James wince. "Are you ready?" he asked as he grabbed the loose arm with both hands, watching Severus' face crease with agony but he made no sound, he grabbed the giant dragon plush he had on his bed that he got from a quidditch match as a mascot. He shoved the tail of it to Severus' lips. "Bite into this," he hissed and without warning so it was over and done with quickly, he shoved the arm right up into the joint with all his strength. A loud clicking sound of his bone echoed the bedroom, James slammed his hand over the joint, punching it right back in.

Severus screamed as he bit into the dragon plush but was thankful that his arm was finally back in place even if his arm felt like it had just been slammed into a car door. He breathed heavily as he moaned into the dragon before finally letting it go after a few moments still panting and he fell forward slight as James caught him so he didn’t fall off the bed. “…thank you” he breathed really feeling grateful for the help. “Normally…I would do it myself” he said sitting up straight again even if he felt a little dizzy still.

"You're kidding?" James stared, unable to imagine that. Severus in this state (or worse) on his own, practically licking his own wounds, all by himself. James cast the thoughts away and turned his attention back to Severus' other injuries. "I'll be right back, stay here." When James returned ten minutes later, he was levitating several objects; a bowl of his mum's chicken and vegetable soup with a glass of butterbeer which he lowered onto the bedside table, towels, fresh pyjamas and a bowl of warm water with a flannel. Setting it all down, James dipped the flannel in the water and started to wipe the dried blood off of Severus' chin. "You're in a terrible state..." he said, concentrating on getting the blood off, it unsettled him. "Is he always like this - your Dad?"

“N-not always” he murmured tensing under James’ touch even if he knew he as just trying to help. “Sometimes…he just leaved me alone…pretends I’m not there…other times he’ll do this” he said looking down at himself. “If he dislocated my shoulder I wait until he leaves the house and I’ll open my bedroom door and slam my shoulder into the frame to put it back” he said before flinching away from James as he touched his bleeding forehead.

James closed his eyes as the image of Severus doing just that entered his mind. "He shouldn't get away with it..." He muttered solemnly under his breath. Once Severus was clean of the dry blood, James could see just how ghostly pale he was. "If I... turn around, do you think you can put these on?" he gestured to the pyjamas. Even though he'd seen it all before. He was a terrible person then. He wanted to show respect to the broken boy sitting in front of him who looked like he just wanted to scream. "Once you're in these, I'll get you under my covers and do your hair," He said so seriously, eyes on Severus' face, piercing with held in anger...

Severus looked at James then glanced at the pyjamas next to him. “…I don’t care if you watch” he said as he supported himself and rose up on shaky legs and removed his wet trousers before turning to reach for the shirt and involuntarily showing James the dark burn marks on his pale skin and the sight of just how thin he was. Hearing a small gasp Severus turned around to look at James still holding the shirt loosely in his hand as he stood in nothing but his boxers.

How could someone do that to Severus? He wasn't a saint but punching someone or pulling down their trousers in the hall was nothing compared to what he was seeing... Leaning over to him, James' warm fingers touched one of the burns, Severus' body flinched at his touch but he didn't move back. He stroked a circle around one of the little burns, staring at it, bewildered... James looked so... in pain, because Severus was, so effected... He swallowed. "I'm sorry..." it was a stupid thing to say but he was sorry - sorry Severus had to suffer this abuse...

“You have nothing to be sorry for” he murmured quietly before carefully put the shirt on and giving a hiss at the action. James’ shirt was big and hung off Severus’ small shoulders before he took the trousers and limped across the room slowly to put them on a chair. “Sorry…I don’t like sleeping in them…just a shirt” he said wrapping his arms around his small frame, showing his thin waistline through the shirt.

"Come here," James beckoned, voice soft, as were his eyes. He gave Severus a reassuring smile that he hoped was warm. As Severus hobbled to the side of the bed, James moved back on it and opened his legs so he could softly pull Severus in between them. Both sat on the edge of the bed. James put the blanket back around Severus in front of him and secured it to keep his temperature up. As he did, his hand brushed Severus' hip bone, it stuck out so much, there was nothing of him, not really. James grit his teeth and reached for a towel, throwing it over the top of Severus' head. "I'm going to look after you and you're going to let me." He hoarsed as he started to dry his hair, rubbing it, careful not to rub too hard because of his sore head...

“That almost sounds like a demand” Severus said as he allowed James to dry his hair but still tensing now and then as he brushed a sore patch, he didn’t even mind that he was between James’ legs as he looked down at the floor at his trousers before leaning away from James reaching to pick them up and go through the pocket before sitting back again much to James confusion before he saw the little doe in his hands that he was stroking with his thumb like a small security blanket.

James' hands stopped moving in his hair for a minute, staring over Severus' shoulder at the doe. He rested his chin on his shoulder (the good side) and reached over him to clasp his hand over Severus', stroking the back of his hand and squeezing. "a real stag wouldn't let any man hurt his doe... So why should I let him get away with hurting you?" he whispered.

“He’s been doing it for years…I only have to last a few more and then I can leave for good” he said looking at the doe as his hair brushed against James’ cheek. “It’s really okay…you don’t need to worry about me…I have been okay on my own for a long time” he said resting his head on James before jerking away from him.

"That doesn't make it right Severus, I don't care how bloody long he's been doing it, you didn't have me in your life before and I can't just sit by and not do anything," he refused, "you're not on your own anymore and I won't let it happen, that's what it means to care about someone... I-if someone was beating Lily would you ignore them?!" When Severus didn't respond, James got his answer. Shaking his head, James went back to drying his hair, grumbling under his breath behind Severus, "you never listen..." he grunted, "is it so hard to accept that I might just care about you? That seeing you like this makes me feel sick and so angry I feel like I could commit murder to stop it happening to you."

Severus lowered his head sadly before turning to look at James and seemed about to say something before turning his head away again and stroking at the little doe as his eyes watered. James would kill for him to keep him safe, no one had ever said something like that to him and his words make him feel wanted. “…thank you” he murmured as he pulled his knees up onto the bed and rested his head on them and ignoring the pain from his ribs.

"Don't thank me for caring," he snorted adoringly, "you know, even after this, you can be really adorable sometimes." He dropped the towel, chucking it onto the floor like the messy teen he was. Shuffling back in the bed until he was leant against the headboard, pulling Severus with him sat in between his legs. "Here, you're wasting away, look at me and open your mouth," James had brought the hot bowl of soup over, he scooped up some and blew on it, treating Severus like he was so fragile... "for my peace of mind? open?" James stared right at him, waiting, unwavering, filled with care and compassion.

Severus looked at the offered soup and gave it a small sniff, it smelled wonderful and his stomach agreed as it growled loudly and he gave a small blush at the sound before opening his mouth and allowing James to feed him the hot soup as he smiled at the taste and felt it warm his insides. “It’s good” he said looking at James and giving him a small smile.

James' eyes widened. He felt a loud thump from his heart, banging against his ribcage. And breathed in deeply... That smile. Had Severus always been cute? He'd definitely not seen it before. "I-it is... Mum's a good cook," he stuttered through loss of breath. His heart was beating fast as he scooped up more soup and slipped it into Severus mouth. He grabbed the butterbeer and let him have a sip of it before continuing to feed him a few more mouthfuls of the soup. "Well done, you're doing well," he smiled, pushing Severus' hair out of his face, "one more" he pleaded and Severus begrudgingly opened his mouth again. James set the bowl down and grabbed the duvet, pulling it up and over them both, Severus didn't have a choice but to lay against him.

Severus looked at James before tensing and hissing as he leaned against his broken ribcage. “…James I…I don’t like this” he murmured but he felt warm under the duvet, it was so thick and warm he thought he might melt into it.

His stomach felt full and his shoulder didn’t hurt anymore, but he still felt uneasy being so close to James.

"I know," James stated. "But you didn't listen to me and this has happened to you. For once we're not doing it Severus' way, we're doing it James' way because... I..." he wet his lips, gritting his teeth until they made a cracking sound. "... seeing you outside like that I just... need to hold you, even if that's selfish, I'm sorry if it is, in fact no, I'm not sorry for this..." James turned, carrying Severus down to lay on his back on the bed next to him, knowing that would be better for him, for the pain and his touch issues. Even though he'd just claimed he wouldn't listen, he just had. He turned on his side, chin propped into his hand, eyes on the black haired mess in his bed that was Severus Snape. "Rest..." He whispered, playing idly with the ends of his damp black hair, fingers running through it...

“But…I’m not tired…to nervous” he said a little hesitant as his eyes looked around the unfamiliar room before his eyes landed on James again and watching him for a long time before he moved a little closer to him before stopping and glancing away from him then looking back at him. “…James” he said lightly as he leaned towards him gently brushing his nose against James and hesitating a moment there lips inches from each other.

James' pupils dilated, eyes widening then softening before sliding shut. He shouldn't, he really shouldn't, because of Lily, because he'd decided enough was enough with Severus but he was moving forward, leaning in. "Severus, we shouldn't-" his mouth touched his and he inhaled, kissing Severus firmly on the lips.

Severus’ eyes slide shut as he pressed into the kiss lightly and supported himself on his elbows, kissing James felt a little strange but he hadn’t tensed up or decided to move away he just allowed it wanting it deep down.

James held the kiss, breathing heavy through his nose, heart hammering so hard. Had Severus really initiated kissing him? Did this make James an arse for wanting it? Was he taking advantage? His lips moved back a little, an inch, a line of spittle connecting them. "Is this okay?" he whispered sensually, leaning forward that inch to graze their lips.

Severus let out a shaky breath as he nodded his eyes lowered, to embarrassed to look at James just from kissing him. He was still a little on edge around James but knew he wouldn’t do anything to hurt or scare him as he brushed his lips gently against James’ and let out a warm breath.

James let out a husky chuckle against Severus' lips, parting his own but only slightly, enjoying the sensual grazes of their lips, it was intense, he'd never felt anything like it. Kissing Severus was so different to kissing Lily. James' hand touched the side of his face, gently stroking it with his thumb, slow circles. "You should try and rest..." he said breathlessly, but couldn't take his mouth away or move back, his tongue poked forward, lightly tracing his bottom lip before bringing his tongue back. "It's okay..." He whispered, doting on Severus. He was getting in way over his head...

Severus looked at James, his breath shaky and a little scared but parted his slightly to James’ tongue as it traced his bottom lip, sending small shivers though his body. The sensation of just having there lips touching was like nothing Severus had ever felt before, he wasn’t sure if he liked it or not but couldn’t bring himself to stop.

James' eyes had never looked so light brown, they were warm; like a cup of hot chocolate on a cold day, melting Severus bit by bit with their heat. (Very) hesitantly, James slid his tongue inside Severus' mouth, he heard the other boy inhale as their tongues brushed and drew back. Only to slide his tongue back in again, sensually licking down Severus' and tasting chicken soup mixed with the coppery taste of blood. James closed his eyes again and sucked a little on Severus' tongue, like a baby sucking a dummy, it wasn't a hard movement. They were so warm under the duvet like this.

Severus gave a light moan at the sensation as he allowed James to take control of the situation but still allowing him space if he changed him mind about the kiss. He felt warm the chill from his bones all gone as James kissed him allowed his to play with his tongue.

James moved back and met Severus' eyes, breathing a little uneven. "Are you okay?" he asked in a hushed whisper, there was no force, this was soft and warm. James had Severus vulnerable in his bed and yet he wasn't trying it on. His hazel eyes still looked worried as they bored into Severus'. He stroked his cheek whilst he stared.

“I…I’m okay” he replied a little out of breath and also a little hesitant, would James try something more if he just let him continue? Would he do anything to stop him if he did? His bones still ached but his felt strangely comfortable in that moment despite everything. 

James didn't want to stop, he itched to lean down and kiss him again or to run his hands all over Severus' body because he didn't know if this would ever happen again - would Severus allow this another time? "We have something..." James whispered, "a connection - please tell me you can feel that?"

“I…I don’t know what I feel” he said softly as he laid his head back onto the pillows and James leaned over his as he looked down at him. “It’s all…just very confusing…I’m not good with emotions, unless there painful” he said as dark eyes looked up into brown.

"Let's rewrite over that pain..." James said so seriously, his voice deep, a little husky and sounding older. His eyes pierced into Severus' unblinkingly. He leant down, not taking his eyes off of Severus as he kissed his bottom lip, where the split was, he ran his tongue over it, the taste of Severus' blood niggling his taste buds.

Severus let out a shudder of a breath, letting it dust over James before hilting his head back slightly to the sensation and exposing his neck to him where the skin was pale and for the most part un-bruised or cut. “…James…” he let out in a small breathy whisper.

Severus saying his name like that sent chills through his entire body, the hairs on his arms raising even though he was so warm under this duvet. James' hot lips were pressed against his exposed throat, he grazed them down over the protruding vein that poked out, he exhaled raggedly against the line of saliva he'd left behind. Kissing back up Severus' ear, he nuzzled behind it with his nose, humming in satisfaction against it as his tongue flicked inside the shell.

Severus let out a low hum before moaning into the room, the touch sent shocks of pleasure running through his body as he allowed his back to rise off the bed before letting out a yelp of pain at the strain it put on his ribs. “Sorry…I’m okay” he said quickly reassuring James as he lowered to the bed again.

James stared at him with wide, concerned eyes, looking up and down his body. "Maybe that's a sign to stop for tonight," He mused, pressing a final kiss to Severus' cheek and moving back off him to lay next to him in the bed, pulling the duvet right up to their chin. "Do you regret coming here?" He asked quietly in the dark room, light pooling in from the moon behind them.

“…no” he said quietly. “Something in me…told me to come here” he said even though in truth he had looked at the parchment with James’ address on so many times that it was the only place he could think to go know matter what was happening. “I’m sorry…for letting you see me like I was when I turned up.”

"Shh," James hushed him. "Don't apologise Severus. I'm glad you came here..." He touched Severus' hand under the duvet, grazing their knuckles together. "You've sort of made it up to me anyway..." He bit back a smirk.

“But I didn’t really do anything” he said hiding under the duvet slightly now his body was beginning to calm down at the loss of James’ touch to his skin. “I still feel…I should apologise. You had to snap my shoulder back into place for me and leaned me a shirt.” 

"Don't worry, Padfoot is always breaking bones, only it was a little more painful to witness it with you I have to admit..." James shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. "I still can't believe you wanted to kiss me..." He bit his bottom lip, grinning behind it.

“I don’t know what came over me” he admitted. “I just looked at you and…something told me to sit up and do it” he said blushing faintly at the thought of what he had down so out of the blue with no warning.

"It's not like that for me with Lily..." He admitted, his voice growing quiet. "I feel for her and I care about her, when I kiss her, I do feel amazing about it but with you..." It's different. His mind finished for him. James bit the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood, mulling it over.

“It’s not as good” he said looking at James believe that was the reason he wasn’t giving an answer. “I understand…it’s not like I ever kissed anyone before…and kissing someone with a split lip can’t be very nice either” he said crawling under the duvet and curling up. “I understand, you don’t have to worry about me” he said in his ball under the duvet.

James opened his mouth to say something, pausing and closing his mouth. Instead, he slipped under the duvet, delving into complete darkness beneath the bedding. He felt closer to Severus under here and he could hear the heightened sound of his breathing. "I was your first kiss?" He asked as what Severus really said hit him.

“…yes” he said quietly, but under the duvet it was easy to hear him words. “No one has ever wanted to kiss me…so…that was my first” he admitted the arms around his legs tightening and causing him to curl tighter into his achy ribs as he hissed. He wasn’t sure if he liked being this open to someone.

"Oh really?" James' voice sounded a little smug about that. He cocked up an eyebrow, holding back a smirk. "And how was it? Do I taste good?" He asked.

“I don’t know…I wasn’t really thinking about it” he said glancing up from his knees before lowering his head again. “You…you are a good kisser though…but then I have nothing to compare it to so I cold be wrong” he said letting out a light laugh. “Ow…ow…oh I shouldn’t laugh” he said rubbing at his ribs even if he was still smiling.

James smirked secretly, shoulders shaking as he chuckled too. "I don't know if you just complimented me or not, my ego is a bit wounded..." He continued smirking, glancing under the duvet at Severus' fatal position. "I've got the taste of you in my mouth, there's no getting away now..." His smirk deepened, eyes soft.

Severus looked up at James before uncurling and moving up to where James was to be able to see him better. “That must be a pretty bad taste” he said looking at James guess that he probably didn’t taste of anything other than probably blood and the food he ate which probably wasn’t a good combination. “…was it okay that I kissed you?”

"Not really," James said honestly. "I'm with Lily." he glanced down then back up at Severus' face, "it felt right though, you know? I can't feel guilty about it..." he looked hard into Severus' eyes but glanced down at his lips, "even just looking at you... I can feel it..."

“I don’t understand” he said as he looked at James, if he loved Lily why was he saying and doing these things with him, maybe James was right and it was somehow his patronises fault that he was acting this way towards him. 

"I don't understand it either..." James admitted, "But ever since I tried it on with you in the boy's toilets, that was it. It's started something... I can't get rid of it Severus and I'm not sure I want to..."

“But…your with Lily, you’ve wanted her for years” he said guess James must have been going mad or something if he wanted him after bragging him into a bathroom and doing things against his will. “…I don’t understand how you can like me after that moment. I mean…I kicked you.”

"I don't get it either Severus..." James' voice sounded a little hoarse, tortured by his own confusion. Lost. "I just know that right now it's taking everything in me not to kiss you again..."

Severus gazed at James and the warm look on his face before making a slit decision and lunging forward to kiss him ignoring any pain that was shooting through him in that moment, he just wanted to kiss James there was nothing else he wanted more in that instant. 

James groaned in surprise as Severus' lips smacked against his, he hadn't expected it and it caught him off guard. He grabbed the side of Severus' face and lent into the kiss, opening his mouth instantaneously to deepen it. "Severus-" He hoarsed against his mouth, breathing in sharply through his nose. Nostrils flaring.

Severus moaned into the kiss as he breathed deeply through his nose and ignored the pain of his ribs as he arched his back as the kiss grew more intense. There tongues sliding against each other in a slow hot rhythm as Severus’ body began to heat from the touches and kisses. “James-“ 

James' arms were subconsciously wrapping around Severus during the kiss, Severus was so lost in the kiss that he didn't even notice how close James had pulled their bodies, they were pressing against eachother under the duvet. It was hot. Natural. Chemical. All James could hear was their in sync heavy breathing and the dirty squelch of their tongues. "I've never wanted someone, not like this." He panted against Severus' open mouth, their saliva mixing.

Severus panted as he looked at James, his cheeks felt flushed and his breathing was so hot and heavy. He squirmed under the sheets, he had grown hard under James’ attention. “James-“ Severus panted out as he looked at him unable to form words.

James didn't understand at first until he felt it. His eyes widening in surprise; he could feel the hard bulge pressing against his thigh. Severus was... "Y-you're-" He hoarsed, Severus quickly turned his head away out of embarrassment but James reached up and turned it back. "It's alright, I... I am too..." He admitted sheepishly with a breathless smirk, staring into Severus' eyes, he lent in to kiss him again but this time, his hand slid down discreetly between them, cupping Severus' backside and pushing it forward so his bulge was pushed into James, who arched forward to meet it, panting into the kiss at the friction.

Severus moaned loudly into the kiss at the friction of there bodies rubbing together, it felt so intense and so hot that it made his head spin and his body arch into James; as his shirt rode up slight from his movements.

Sliding one of his knees up, he slotted it in between Severus' legs and used his thigh to grind against the bulge in his boxers. "You're... so hard..." He breathed in surprise, Severus was practically rock solid against his thigh. "Fuck..." He cursed, breaking the kiss to attach his mouth onto Severus' neck, kissing the skin of his throat and sucking it, moving his leg and grinding it into Severus' cock. This was so different to the time in the toilet James realized, it was mutual, there was trust.

Severus moaned into the room as he threw his head back. The sensation of James’ leg moving against his cock was overpowering and he couldn’t but moan as he let out sharp short pants of air and his slide his fingers under James’ shirt to feel his toned torso. “Ah fuck” Severus panted as he gave a small rock of his hips against James’ leg.

The sound of Severus swearing made heat pool out through James' abdomen, the level of lust he felt then and there was out of this world. "Never heard you swear..." He hoarsed, eyes glazed over as he opened them to gaze at Severus. "Like it..." He breathed, finding his thigh harder against him, Severus was practically dry humping his leg. Feeling those hands on his skin, abs toned from quidditch and tanned from the sun, James hissed and bit Severus' ear lobe, muscles twitching under the others touch. "Move against my leg, feel good against it," He panted raggedly into his ear, coaxing him on to move and forget everything else. It didn't matter what was right or wrong now.

Severus panted loudly as he moved his hips, grinding against James’ leg in an excited state. Severus head was swimming in the ecstasy of it all and wondering why he hadn’t tried this sooner as his hands ran further under James’ shirt and up to his chest feeling his skin grow hot under his finger tips. James’ body felt so good compared to his own thin frame and the thought made him feel a little self conches about if James would try and touch him. “Ah…James.” 

James loved the feeling of Severus' fingers exploring his skin, it was such an open movement for someone like him, not something he'd usually do in confidence so it meant so much more. Turned him on more. Dragging his hand up Severus' side, James' fingers caught up Severus' shirt and dragged it upwards, he felt the other boy tensed and kissed down his neck to distract him, arching his leg into him purposefully to make him gasp. James panted as his fingers traced the bruising on Severus' body as if trying to erase them with his touch. Severus was so pale compared to his toned hand, the contrast was striking, especially with all the bruising, which was darker around his broken ribs. "Beautiful..." He breathed against Severus' neck. "want all of you... just like this, bruises and everything..."

Severus curled on himself a little as he tensed around James’ leg and removed his hands from James to cover his bare chest feeling self conscious under James’ stare. He didn’t want him to see his bruises and his bones, Severus felt anything but beautiful in that moment.

"Don't..." James murmured, "You have nothing to hide or be ashamed of," staring down at him, his hazel eyes softening. "Severus your body doesn't bother me..." he took hold of both of his hands gently, moving them away from his body. "Don't hide from me..."

“But I…I don’t want you look at me…like this” he said feeling ashamed of his body and each bruise that marked it as well as some of his clearly seen bones. “I…I don’t like it…its horrible” he said wanting nothing more that it hide is body from view.

"It's not horrible..." James refused, "nothing about you could be, I don't know why it's taken me so long to really see you. Your bruises are proof of your struggles yes, but they're always proof of the strength you have to get through all of it..." He wasn't looking at Severus' body, instead his eyes were now trained to his face. "Don't be ashamed of how strong you are... not everyone could cope with what you do... so many would have broke by now..." He brought one of Severus' hands up to his lips and pressed a kiss to it. "Don't be ashamed of what makes me so attracted to you."

Severus looked at James before giving a small nod even if he did still hate the state his body was in. Severus just wanted to forget about this, he didn’t want to look at himself or even think about what was going on in the room as he slowly un-tensed from around James leg and looked at him. “James…please” was all he could manage before freeing one of his arms from James and reached down to touch at the bulge in his boxers, the action said it all for that Severus wanted James’ to do with him. He wanted to be touched and played with and made to forget everything.

James' nostrils flared, his own cock throbbed at Severus' action. "You want me to touch you?" He asked in a seductive purr, teasing Severus by asking the embarrassing question. Dropping his hand, James cupped his hand over Severus', squeezing the bulge. "Tell me what you want from me Severus Snape..." He needed to hear it, those arousing, erotic words.

“T-touch me” he stuttered feeling unsure about having James touch him at all but tried to stay calm and not tense up around him as he moved his palm against James’ bulge and feeling it throb through the fabric of his boxers at the action. “Please…James” he breathed. 

"Since you asked so nicely..." James purred in a very Prongs manner when he felt Severus' tense. Trying to remind him that it was just him and he wouldn't hurt him. James moved his knee down an inch to give him some more room and cupped Severus' hard bulge, squeezing it in his palm and leaning down to take his mouth again, kissing him hard. His tongue slid inside Severus' mouth just as he squeezed his cock, massaging it with the pad of his fingers, stroking in circles with his thumb, he could feel Severus' trembling under the pleasurable touches, not used to feeling so good or being touched at all. It occurred to James that he didn't want anyone else to touch Severus, the thought made him squeeze him possessively, kneading his cock with his palm, feeling a bit of dampness on his boxers, knowing his cock must be weeping for it. "You're getting wet and I haven't even touched it properly," Prongs dirty voice husked against Severus' mouth.

“I…I can’t help it” he panted rubbing at James’ bulge and feeling the clear outline of it through boxers and managing to get a hold on it as he massaged in a slow pumping motion with his hand wanting James to feel good as well. James hand felt amazing as it rubbed against him and his hips gave a small buck into the hand as tried not to yelp at the pain his ribs gave from the sudden move that he made. 

James was more held together about how he was feeling, it was in his personality to be pretty 'manly', he grunted at the touches, gritting his teeth when he felt Severus' fingers grip the thick shaft of his cock through the material. "Your hand feels good," He husked, breathing ragged, beads of sweat beginning to roll down his forehead. In desperation he slid his hand past the elastic of Severus' boxers and groaned as he felt the hard skin against his hand, dark pubes brushing his palm as he wrapped his fingers around him, he swiped the sticky tip with his thumb and started to jerk him. James pressed his forehead against Severus', resting it there as they touched each other. This was new to them, both fumbling and learning together.

Severus moaned unable to old back the sound of his aroused excitement at feeling James’ hand stroking at his bare cock and his hips jerked and thrust up into the hand on there own before copying James and hesitantly reaching into his waistband and stroking the tip of his cock with his finger feeling the head starting to grow sticky and showing that Severus was exciting him as well before he started to stoke in time with James as the room filled with his breathy moans.

James hoped the silencing charm was intact otherwise he'd have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow morning. The space in between them was tight and confined, it was hard to move but it made it all the more arousing. He felt naughty touching Severus in his bed with his parents across the hall. More to the fact... it was Severus. He couldn't have imagined this in a million ideas. The thought made him pant and curl his fingers tighter around Severus, beginning to properly jerk him inside his trousers, bucking his hips into Severus' touch with a grunt, breathing hard. He buried his face into Severus' neck and panted, controlling his own sounds in an attempt to be 'manly' by sucking in the skin of his neck, leaving a purple love bite behind.

Severus threw his back in a moan as his cheeks turned red, felt like he was melting he felt so hot and excited every part of his body tingled with excitement. James had touched him before but it was nothing like this, he felt that he would break apart at any second. “J-James I can’t…I cant take this…it’s…it’s too much” he panted and moaned as his hips bucked and jerked into James’ hand unable to resist his touches.

James cursed under his breath, gritting his teeth. It was building up for him too, his cock ached in Severus' pale hand. He used the pad of his thumb to massage Severus' sensitive, soaked head, stroking circles on it and massaging his own precome into his cock, before squeezing and jerking him, hard. Thrusting forward to meet his bucks, a sweaty mess in the sheets. James' eyes snapped wide open as their arches met in the middle and their cocks grazed, the friction was something else. "Sh-shit...!" James yelled loudly, "Severus.. l-let me..-!" He took Severus' hand off of his cock and held his hips forward so he could wound one hand around both of theirs, jerking them together with his foreskin catching on Severus'. Their precome mingled and James kissed Severus' mouth, dirty, wet kisses, wild and filled with the desperate need he felt. "S-Sev', I'm... close...!" He cursed, not wanting this to be over.

Severus moaned loudly as he wrapped his arms around James neck and pressed his forehead to his. “Shit! …I…I can’t take it!” he moaned out loudly as his hips jerked wildly against James wanting to savour every wet sticky touch that there joined bodies made, he could feel the sweat rolling off his skin and he thought he might explode. “I’m going…to come…oh fuck…James” he moaned gritting his teeth as he threw his leg over James to bring there bodies closer together in there wild thrushes.

James' eyes scrunched shut so tight, his whole face flustered and glazed with a line of sweat. He panted heavily, breathing erratic as he fucked his own hand, catching Severus' shaft with his own movements. "F-fuck... Severus, you can... don't hold back, I-it's alright...!" Even now in the heat of pleasure, he was trying to reassure him. James' free hand snuck around to squeeze of Severus' arse cheeks, pushing him harder into the thrusts. The sheets of his bed coming off as it stuck to their bodies. "W-with me...? come with me...!" He pressed his open mouth to Severus’ throat, grunting into it as his orgasm built up, threatening to peak. Shit.

“Ah shit!” Severus cursed loudly as he pushed into James and wanting to feel everything that he possible could as the heat rose even height in him. “James…oh fuck…I cant…I’m going to come!” he moaned before his back arched painfully and his body pressed against James’ as he moaned loudly and came against him, his body shaking from the hard pleasurable release. 

James came not long after, Severus' cries egged it out of him, his hand movements became desperate on their jointed cocks as he spurted his load. James bowed his head, groaning low in his throat as he came, body trembling violently as his white cum shot out of his slit, covering both his hands and Severus' chest. Their fluid mingling. James panted needily, hand movements slowing to a stop, he pulled Severus to his chest, holding him there in post orgasmic bliss.

Severus panted against James’ chest as he slowly came down from his orgasmic high, keeping his head pressed to James’ chest while his body began to relax and his body started to shake lightly where the sweat was starting to cool on his skin. “…James” he murmured tilting his head up to at James.

When James heard his name being called, he opened his eyes and looked down, lips still slightly parted so that he could breathe easy after coming. "Are you alright? Your ribs..." His flushed face creased with worry, knowing they'd gotten a little out of hand there and into it a bit too much. "Did I hurt you?" He asked, grabbing for his wand which was down on the floor beside the bed and casting a quick cleansing charm, the cum vanishing, but leaving them covered in cold sweat.

“I think I might have strained too much…they really hurt” he admitted softly rubbing at them. “My back ached too much and put pressure on them…they’ll be alright though” he said giving James a small smile as his ribs let there pain be known to him before reaching for his discarded shirt.

James took the shirt for him and helped him put it on, his previously dislocated arm first, then the other before pulling it down over his head, covering up his bruises once more. "There," James said warmly, his touches were so gentle. As was his smile. "You look good in red," he mused at seeing Severus in an old Gryffindor t-shirt. "I like it." he complimented, lying back down into the pillows and pulling up the covers. "You've probably over exerted yourself with that orgasm..." he smirked.

“I am really tired” he admitted nuzzling into one of the thick pillows. “It took a long time to walk here to” he closing him eyes and breathing in James’ scent from the duvet before slowly moving closer to him and nuzzling up under James’ chin enjoying the warmth from him body and feeling safe near him. “It…was really nice” he said quietly into James’ chest.

James' eyes were closed now. His arm sliding around Severus' waist, hand resting on his back. He buried his face into Severus' dark hair and inhaled his scent, smirking. "Was it?" he said teasingly, voice muffled by his hair. "Did you like my hand on you, Severus?"

Severus remained still for a while before giving a nod against his chest in reply, he felt so tired and achy he just wanted to fall asleep and worry about nothing and no one getting him and hurting while he slept. He could feel himself slipping further and further into sleep. “Goodnight…James…thank you…” he murmured snuggling close to him before letting the sleep take him.

James watched Severus for a long time, he looked so different and peaceful when he slept, his eyelashes fluttering and lips parting... James stroked his hair out of his face, occasionally kissing his forehead, just because he could. Making the most of this closeness in case tomorrow it was all gone. Maybe this was even a dream. Maybe... The thought made him feel sick. He hoped so much it wasn't. "Everything's going to change now.." he whispered to the sleeping boy before his own eyes drooped and he was out for the count.

Severus eyes fluttered open the next morning the sun was only just starting to rise as he sat up in bed, he had moved away from James sometime in the night and he looked down at his sleeping form, he seemed very peaceful and young without his glasses on.  
Severus quietly climbed out of bed and pulled his trousers on, they were still damp but he didn’t mind as he moved over to the desk in James’ room and grabbed a piece of parchment and started to write.

James, I’m sorry but I couldn’t stay. If my potion wears off and my father finds me missing I will be in trouble, thank you for taking care of me last night and showing me so much kindness and I hope you don’t mind but I’m borrowing your shirt and will return it to you at school.

I also leave behind the doe you made me, she has been the one thing that made me happy at home but I don’t want to look at her and think about things, she is safer here with you for now, thank you for everything James.

Severus

 

He finished before folding it up and placing it on his bedside table along with the doe figure then turning to take a final look at James before making for the door and heading out when he was sure the coast was clear and heading for the front door and out into the street heading for home as fast as he legs would carry him and hoping he wouldn’t step on anything that would slow him down in his bare feet.

When James awoke from his slumber, it was well into the following day, the late night had taken a toll and he woke up around midday to the sound of his Mother banging on his door, scolding him for sleeping in so late and telling him she was making lunch. The smell of bacon greeted his senses as he sat up in bed with a groan, dragging his fingers through his bed head. Freezing. His eyes grew wide. 

"Severus!" He gasped, throwing himself off of the bed with a thud, looking around frantically, under his covers, the bed, desk, wardrobe, fumbling through everything in sheer panic. Until the little doe on his desk caught his attention. He rushed over and grabbed it, noticing the letter. His eyes skimmed it, darting left to right on the paper. Squeezing the doe tighter. "Idiot..." he cursed, looking to the doe in his palm, eyes burning. James had wanted to run the bath for Severus and offer him breakfast in bed. Introduce him to his parents. Watch a film. Normal stuff. Whilst his body recovered and he'd just up and left...  
***

When Severus had arrived home his bones and muscles where aching from the journey and he swallowed as he opened the partly open door and glanced around. His father was no longer in the seat that he had passed out in last night and he gasped taking a step back and walking into the tall frame of his father.

“And where the fuck have you been?” he growled before pushing Severus inside and slamming the front door shut and then grabbing hold of the front of Severus’ shirt and holding him up so he had to tiptoe to stay on the ground. “And what the fuck is that?!” he shouted seeing the love bite that James had left on his skin.

“Father I…” Severus murmured before he was thrown to the floor.

“I don’t want to hear it you sick little bastard!” he yelled as Severus stared at him with wide eyes before receive a hard kick to his ribs and feeling them shatter under the pressure. 

***

Begrudgingly to stop his Mother wailing at the top of her lungs, James went down for brunch. Oddly quiet at the table, so much so he caught his parents looking at each other at his peculiar behaviour. After his bacon sandwich and honey tea, James threw himself into the shower, standing under it's blast longer than needed. The hot water felt good, soothing his worries for Severus if only for a little while. 

When James was yanking on a pair of jeans and long sleeve red top, he noticed something on the floor and went over to inspect. Picking up the piece of material, he realized it was a shirt with black checks, covered in dots of crimson. It smelt of Severus. Severus and blood. His eyes prickled, he clenched the shirt in his hands and brought it up to his face, closing his eyes and inhaling the scent...

The days after seemed to pass by slowly and quietly before an owl flew in threw the kitchen window, the letter it held was in Lily’s neat handwriting and had James overjoyed to get a new letter from her as he took the letter and the owl flew back off out of the window as James opened it and began reading.

James this maybe the last letter I write to you for a while I’m currently at the hospital. Severus is here and it’s bad, his ribs are shattered and his lug is punctured, he cant breath properly. His arm and ankle are broken as well, the doctors have put him on a lot of drugs to remove the pain the doctors think it happened about 3 days ago. A neighbour found him, his jeans were covered in blood and he was wearing a red shirt that was really torn up. I’m really scared for him James, I will be staying with him in the hospital while I can over the rest of are holiday.  
Love Lily

The letter was smudged in places showing Lily had been crying while she had written the letter, her emotions clear with each word she had written. 

He was stood in the kitchen when he read the letter and backed up into the kitchen counter, a hand coming up to cover his mouth... 

"James?" No response. "James, sweet heart." He felt his Mum's hand touch his arm, jolting him out of his shocked trance... 

"M-mum..." he hoarsed, eyes lining with liquid when he looked up at her. 

"For Merlin's sake! What on earth is the matter, James?!" She gasped, pulling what would always be her little boy, into her chest. Crushing him into her bossom. 

"He's in hospital..." James croaked. 

"Who?! Sirius?" she demanded, the child was always landing himself in there, so wild and reckless. 

"N-no... mum, please take me to St Mungo's..." 

"James-" 

"Please!" James snapped, shoving away from her, wiping the tears off his cheeks angrily. 

"Alright, sweetie... Just sit down, I'll get ready to take you..." She didn't understand but she knew James wouldn't get like this for no reason, he was a typical boy, he didn't care. He laughed off whatever bothered him. James folded the letter in his shaking fingers and slid it into his trouser pocket... 

He was coming.

Inside the hospital Lily was stood outside of Severus room looking in through a large glass window while doctors where checking him over and casting a few spells while checking Severus’ heart monitor now and then as Severus lay struggling to breath with an air mask on. He had been put into a light coma to prevent him from stressing as doctors watched him tense and try desperately to thrash out them when they got to close. “Please be alright Sev” she whispered threw the glass as the doctors seemed to be talking about something.

James was running through the corridors, face red, panting, sweat pooling off of him as his poor Mother was in toe, trying to keep up in her heels.

"Slow down James!" she scolded. "Hurry, Mum!" His arms moved fast at his sides to pick up speed. Skidding around corners and nearly sending a healer flying. 

"Just one more floor!" He ignored the lift and took the stairs, too impatient. His Mother couldn't go up another flight of stairs so yelled that she'd meet him up there. When James burst on the 6th floor, his converse squeaking on the spotless white tiles. He looked around frantically, this was a critically injured unit, life threatening. That hard terrified him the most when the receptionist had told him what floor Severus was on.

And then he saw her bright orange hair. "Lily!" He yelled, jogging toward her.

“James” she said almost sounding surprised to see him there before eyes watered and she threw her arms around him when he got close enough. “Oh James…I was so scared when I found out I didn’t know what to do…he cant even breath” she sobbed into his shoulder as 2 of the 4 doctors left the room and Lily turned her head to the glass window to look at Severus as he breathed deeply and his face showed so much pain even in his comatose state with numbing potions running threw him.

James kept his arms around Lily, turning his head to look through the glass, seeing Severus' appearance for the first time and freezing... "He looks..." like he's dying. Severus looked a hundred times worse than he had 3 days ago, no a thousand times. Why did he go home? Maybe he should have stayed awake to make sure he didn't? "God..." He hoarsed, squeezing Lily. Nothing could have prepared him to see Severus like this... nothing. And he just... flipped. Just as his Mother came tottering down the corridor, he slipped out of Lily's grip before she had a chance to realize his intentions and slammed right through the doors, the doctors looked up in alarm. 

"I'm sorry young man but you can't-" 

"Severus!" James yelled, clutching the side of his bed, yelling straight into his face. Even though he'd seen him two nights ago, it felt like weeks, he couldn't recognize him... His stomach curdled with vomit. "S-Severus...?! Please! Go back to normal... Don't be in here! L-let's go back to normal! I'll pull your underwear down with Padfoot in the great hall!" 

"young man-" He felt hands wrap around his arms and try to yank him away. 

"Get OFF!" he snarled, pulling out his wand. 

"James, come out of the room sweetheart," that was his Mother now, looking at him tearfully. Her hands extended. "come here, let's sit outside-" 

"No!" James refused, angry tears falling unnoticed to him.

“James please, this isn’t helping. We can come in when the doctors are done” Lily said trying to coax James out as well. She had never seen James like this before, never seen him so protective over someone that he would go this far.

“Young man if you do not lower your wand and leave we will have to call security to remove you from the room and hold you until you calm down” one of the doctors said before Severus made a gasping noise from his bed the sound of his struggle apparent in the noise.

James' head snapped round, lowering his wand. His distraught eyes widened. "Severus," he gasped, putting his wand away quickly to clutch the side of the bed. "y-you're going to be alright, I'm outside, with Lily... you're not on your own!" he whispered, voice breaking at the end as his Mother pulled him back out of the room, into Lily's waiting arms. James rigidly grabbed hold of her, clenching his jaw. "g-god damn it..."

“I should have gone and checked on him…I should have gone to make sure he was alright” Lily said sadly as she watched threw the window as she held on tight to James worried that he might go bursting into the room again and also holding onto him like a life line.

Severus looked so fragile as he lay in that hospital bed all manner of pipes and wires hooked up to him as he gasped now and then as his heart monitor beeped slowly.

A few minutes later the doctors walked out and informed that it was safe for them to go in but to be careful.

James was a tiny bit calmer, not by much but he wasn't hysterical anymore. When the doctor came out and said they could go in, he glanced at Lily, wetting his lips before apprehensively glancing at his Mother. "Go on, the pair of you. I'll be waiting outside." She smiled reassuringly. Taking Lily's hand, he lead her inside the room. There were so many machines and monitors, James didn't know what eighty percent of them even did. He found himself stepping over wires as he and Lily parted to go to either side of the bed. Lily took Severus' hand gently but James couldn't. Not here.   
"I can't believe his Dad would go this far..." he muttered under his breath, eyes staring at Severus' closed lids. "You can't call him a 'dad' really, can you?" he scoffed. Itching to touch Severus like Lily could so naturally but his hand wouldn't move.

“I heard that he wasn’t always like this. Severus told me once that his father used to be a kind man then one day he change and became violet and after that his mum left a year later leaving Severus behind” she said stroking his hand with her thumb as Severus let out small wheezing sounds as he breathed. “I’m so sorry Severus…I should have come to check on you to be sure you were alright” she said as tears filled her eyes wishing she could have kept her friend more safe.

James looked across the bed at her, his eyes softening with sadness. "Lily, you weren't to know the extent of his Dad's behaviour, it isn't your fault..." he reached over the bed, laying his hand on top of hers and Severus', feeling like the three of them were connected somehow. "He's going to get through this, we'll stay here and help him, all Easter..."

Lily gave him a smile as she nodded. “Thank you James…I really didn’t expect you to come don’t here you know. It must be a real shock to see him like this, last time you saw him was at Hogwarts and he was just him…now he’s like this” she said looking at Severus and wanting to stroke him cheek but it was so badly bruised she didn’t want to take the chance.

"It... That isn't the last time I saw him..." he admitted, not wanting to lie. When she looked at him and frowned in confusion, he wet his lips. "Two nights ago, Severus turned up outside my house in the middle of the night... in pretty bad shape, but not nearly as bad as this..." he looked towards Severus' face, eyes darkening at the memory. "I did my best... but he was gone the next morning. So when I got your letter..." he inhaled and closed his eyes.

“He came to you?” she asked her voice sounding broken as she looked at James. “He…he must trust you a lot…he doesn’t normal let people see him like that” she said looking at James and feeling glad that he had help Severus when he was there and reaching out of help.

"I don't know why he does..." James turned and found a chair, yanking it to the side of the bed and sitting down. "I'm not that different to his Dad after all."

“Are you saying that you would beat a child to a state where he was like this?” she asked looking at James. “You are nothing like Severus’ father, you played pranks on him and yes you beat him at times but never to the extent where he was like this and couldn’t breathe.”

James didn't look at her, he bowed his head, overgrown scruffy bangs covering his glasses and shielding her from his view. "He had all of that going on at home... and I was making school a living hell for him. For what reason? Fun? Boredom? Because he was close to a girl I fancied..." he scoffed, gritting his teeth. "I've been a terrible person... a shit one..."

“But you are making up for it now James and you had no idea that any of this was happening” she said as she watching him knowing that he was hating himself for everything that he had down to Severus in the past, how could he not?

The room went silent for a moment before Severus heart monitor started to beep more quickly and his body started to shake with spasms and his breathing sound chocked and strained.

“Severus!” Lily cried as she let go of his hand. 

James shot to his feet in alarm, looking at his classmate frantically. "He can't breathe!" James yelled, looking around desperately, when he found what he was looking for, he slammed his hand down on the red emergency button, sending an alarm going off through the ward, alerting the doctors immediately. James grabbed Severus chin and lifted it upwards, keeping his airwaves free as much as he could until they got in the room. "Come on, Snivellus," he growled the old nickname, "you're not that pathetic grease ball, you're a strong wizard, pull through!" He hissed, reaching in his pocket, fumbling for something. Just as the doctors and nurses charged in, James put the little wooden doe carving in his hand, closing his fingers around it before he and Lily were escorted back out. 

Come on Severus.

The curtains were shut on Severus window while the doctors works, it had been 4 hours with no word from the doctors about what was happening. Lily’s parents had come to get her much to telling them that she didn’t want to leave they had insisted that she couldn’t stay the night and they would bring her back the next day before leading her away.

“James would you like to stay?” his mother asked as she rose from her chair. “It’s just we need to get back to let your father know what is happening, but you can stay if you really wish” she said having watched James passing and looking at the room having barely sat for a moment. 

James glanced at her for a moment then continued walking. "I'm not going home," He confirmed the answer she already knew she'd get it. "Not until I know he's definitely going to be okay."

“Alright dear” she said watching James before grabbing him and hugging him. “He will be alright dear. You fire call me when you are ready to come home okay” she smiled down at him.

James nodded. "I will Mum," and because life was too short and this moment right now was proof of it, he glanced up at her and attempted a weak smile. "I'm sorry if I seemed like I'd gone mad before, I just..." 

"Caring about someone does that to you, you've always been like that with Sirius, Remus and that Peter boy. I suppose after so many reports from the school about you getting into fights with Severus, I'm just surprised but it isn't bad to change sweetheart... he seems like he has a lot of demons and hurdles to take." She gave him a kiss and left him to pace.

The door opened a few moment later the curtains remaining shut as the doctors came out of the room all seeming tired. “We have done what we can, you were right to press that button when you did and keep his airway clear” one of the doctors informed as he walked over to James and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"What do you mean?" James demanded, eyes searching the doctor's face. "Is he going to be alright? What happened?!" He held his breath.

“It’s hard to say right now” he admitted. “You see, where one of his lungs was punctured by his ribs it slowly started to fill with blood and it made him drown from the inside. Now we have managed to heal it but he will need to rest, four of his ribs were shattered and we had to remove the bone fragments so they should not cause any problems now. He should rest easy for the rest of the night and tomorrow we will be checking him again to ensure that the lung has not reopened in the night” he said informing James and watching his reaction to the news.

James wanted to scream. He wanted to tell this man to call the police, tell them everything about Severus' Father, he felt like he might go mad. It took everything in him to suck the words in and respect Severus. "A-alright..." he hoarsed to the doctor, "can I stay with him?"

“Oh course” he said softly as he moved out of the way. “We took him out of his comatose state and he is just sleeping right now, but I’m sure he would be happy to know that he had someone here with him” the doctor smiled.

James nodded once, swallowing. He took a deep breath as he turned towards the two door's, letting himself in a second time, this time on his own... He walked over to Severus' bedside and looked down at him slowly. "Hey..." He greeted the unconscious Slytherin. "I'm here, it's James... Prongs. You're in the hospital, your Dad's messed you up pretty bad. But I'm not going to leave your side... I know you can't hear me but I need you to know that I'm not leaving this hospital until you do, no matter how long that means..." He spoke intensely, eyes on Severus' ghostly pale face the whole time.

Severus could hear him though, he wanted James to know but his body ached at the thought of moving before hearing the door open and wondering who it was just to hear the doctors voice again.

“I was just curious, did you give him a little figure of a deer?” he asked looking at James. “It’s just he didn’t have it with him before and when we tried to take it he suddenly gripped onto it and wouldn’t let it go. Just wondering if it was from you or the girl” he asked with a smile being a nosy doctor and wanting to know everything.

James blinked up at the doctor. "A deer? oh... the doe. Yeah, I gave it to him. It's something I made for him. It got him out of trouble to me last time, I was stupid I guess, thought it could be like a good luck charm or something..." he scoffed, "lousy I know..." James smirked tiredly, still himself under all that worry. He glanced down at Severus' hand and noticed his fingers locked around the doe. "He... really wouldn't let it go?" he asked the doctor, blinking.

“Nope, not even for a second” he smiled. “And if you ask me, I believe it was a very good lucky charm. There was a point that we almost lost him, his heart stopped for a full minute but his grip on that doe…it never loosened” he smiled still seeing Severus gripped the small doe as if daring anyone to try and take it from him.

James' breathing hitched when the doctor said his heart had stopped. He couldn't even smile about the doe, realizing that Severus had so nearly died, it really hit home... and terrified him shitless. He'd never get to know him if that happened, not the real him, he'd never get to make up for all that he'd done and hear more of those laughs. James reached down, being careful of the wires and pressed his fingertips to a space on Severus' cheek. "Don't do that to me... we've only just got started." He hoarsed, throat closing in as his shoulders gave a shake.

“He will be alright young man. A nurse is going to be in in a few hours to check on him, we will make sure he makes it through this” he smiled at James before leaving the room the only sounds remaining where the heart monitor and Severus’ breathing.

Severus could sense James’ touch on his cheek but not really feel it, his body felt so numb and useless but he tried to show James he was there and knew he was with him in the room, it took all his power but he managed to move one of the fingers from around the doe and move it a little hope James would see and understand. But even if he didn’t he liked that James was talking to him.

James' eyes snapped to the side, noticing the little flicker of movement. His lips parted and he breathed in sharply. "Severus?" he hoarsed, "you can hear me?" James looked up at his pale, bruised face, studying it with wide eyes. "I'm here, with you. I'm here Severus, I'm not going anywhere. After this time, you're not going back home, if you do, I'm coming with you and I won't be responsible for my actions, you're not going through this again, do you hear me?!" he yelled the last bit out. Because the doctor had left, James felt like he could lean down and graze his lips over Severus', sliding his eyes shut, sealing his promise with a kiss. He meant it.

Severus lips gave a slight movement at the kiss, he could feel it, he could feel James’ lips brushing against his. He wished he had stayed, wished that he hadn’t have gone home, wanted nothing more than to be in James’ room in his bed and just stay and sleep there for days where he thought nothing would ever get him. He wanted to tell James all this and didn’t care if he would sound stupid either, he didn’t want to be in the hospital where lots of strange men kept touching him and pushing him about all over the place when he couldn’t fight back.

That night was a long one, James spent it dozing in and out of sleep at Severus' side, head laid on the bed. Which he lifted everytime a nurse or doctor came in to check on Severus every hour. James' fingers remained around Severus' and the doe, even as he slept next to him. As dawn rolled around, James was starting to get a stiff neck so sat up, clicking his neck from side to side with a groan. When the doctor came to check on him again, he finally spoke. "How does it look like he's doing? any improvements? changes?"

“Well he has made it though the night so it’s a very good sign” he said looking through the papers on the clipboard at the end of Severus’ bed. “His heart rate has remained steady for the most part, it sees to have spiked now and then but went back to normal after.”

“That’s because strange people kept coming in and touching me, I didn’t know what was happening!” Severus yelled in his mind.

“Other than that it seems good, we will give him a full check up in a few hours when I’m afraid you will have to leave the room and only then will we fully know how he is doing” he said writing a few things down before looking at James. 

"Do I... have to leave the room?" James asked sheepishly, glancing at the man. "If Severus was awake, he'd find the examinations difficult. He doesn't like being touched, he's edgy around strangers..." He stroked the back of one of Severus' hands, "If it involves him being naked, I've seen it enough... a-at school I mean!" He recovered. "In the changing rooms." James averted his eyes, looking at Severus' face. "He doesn't have the mental capacity to say no... but I know he would. So, can I please stay in here? If he came around mid check up.. He'd lose it."

“The staff prefer that all check ups are done without friends or family in the room as they tend to get in the way even if they don’t mean to” he explained. “It would only be for an hour and then you can come right back in again, in that hour you could go get a drink and something to eat I’m sure that you must be hungry and if nothing else I’m sure that you need the bathroom by now, I’m sure your friend will not wake while you are gone.” 

James grit his teeth, he didn't want to leave Severus' side at all, not even to pee. His teeth made an awful sound as they scraped together inside his mouth. "Alright..." he grunted, displeased. "That is a stupid rule..." He commented, sticking his very 'Prongs' nose up in the air and squeezing Severus' hand. "They're going to make me leave..." he murmured secretly for Severus' ears only, "should I hex them?" he smirked at the sleeping dark haired boy. His smirk slipped a bit. Now that the doctor had mentioned it... his throat was so tight and dry, his stomach was growling angrily and his bladder was overloaded and full. He'd been so focused on Severus, he hadn't even noticed. "I'll only be gone an hour.. do you think you can cope without me?" he teased the unconscious Severus affectionately.

Severus twitched his finger at James, he didn’t want him to leave but at the same time he didn’t want him to get in trouble with the staff and get throw out of the hospital.

“It will only be an hour then you can come back I promise and I will be able to tell you in more detail how he is doing” he assured James as he walked over to the monitors and pressed a few buttons on them.

James nodded hesitantly. "I'll be back in here, in an hour... no later." He said to the doctor and to Severus. Giving the hand one last squeeze. He stood from the chair, it took all his strength to start backing out of the room, his eyes on Severus' face, he didn't want to leave him, he just wanted to protect him. Taking a deep breath, James turned on his heel and jogged out of the room, not looking back, he wouldn't leave if he did. He headed straight for the boy's toilets and wondered where the cafeteria was.

Lily turned up at the hospital after a while finding James sitting outside of the room with a tray of food guessing that James had found the cafeteria and then come back with the food. “How is he doing?” she asked walking over and taking a seat next to James. “Has there been any word?” 

James looked up at her, swallowing some of the pumpkin flavoured muffin in his mouth. He smiled tiredly at her, meaning to reassure. "The doctor's are doing another full examination on him. He survived the night and showed flickers of movement and response. The doctor said that's a good sign. You look exhausted Lily... you didn't sleep, did you?" He pushed some of her red hair out of her pretty little face, tucking it behind an ear.

“I was too worried to sleep. You don’t look like you slept much either” she said, she would see dark circles under James’ eyes and wondered if he had sat up all night waiting for news. “Have you been in to see him yet? Or have you been sat out here all night?”

"I was with him all night but they asked me to step outside for a little while to do the tests... I tried to tell them Severus probably wouldn't like that. But do doctor's listen? Like hell..." he grunted, rolling his eyes. "I just hope he's alright in there..."

“I’m he is, he’s probably still out of it and has no idea what is even happening or can feel anything” Lily said as she tried to reassure James that everything was alright. “If something where happening I’m sure that we would hear it if nothing else.”

**in the room**

“AAAHHHH!!! Stop touch me! Stop touching me!!” Severus was screaming in his mind, he could feel hands on his bare skin, hands that he didn’t know as they touched and moved him, he hated it his whole body tensed and his heat rate elevated but not enough for them to stop what they were doing to him.

James didn't know if that were true, given the fact that Severus' fingers had been flexing knowingly around the doe carving. Like he knew. But he didn't want to tell Lily that and worry her. He gave her a tight smile, adjusting his glasses and pushing them further up the bridge of his nose. "You're probably right," He reassured, putting another piece of the pumpkin flavored muffin in his mouth and draping his free arm around her shoulders, keeping her close as they sat in the waiting room for the next hour... 

**

There was the sound of abrupt footsteps around the corner and James glanced over to see a middle aged man, he had a hooked nose and very dark hair. Both of which he had inherited to Severus. James recognized him immediately. How could he not? Lily noticed second.

"That's..."

As the man headed straight for the room which Severus was in, doctor's tried to stop him, saying he couldn't go in there right now. The man looked infuriated. "I am Tobias Snape. The boy's Father. You will let me see my son." He snarled powerfully.

“James he can’t go in there he will kill him!” he said looking at James before quickly standing and drawing her wand as she stood in front of Severus’ door. She was under age and not allowed to use magic even in a magic place like St. Mungo but she was sure that the world would understand her reasons.

Tobias regarded the young girl stood before him, blinking for a moment, caught off guard. But his eyes seemed to focus on her wand and fill with disgust. "You're a freak too, are you? One of his little friends from your mental school like my wife." He sneered. "Move out of the way." The doctor's looked alarmed and one rushed to call for the hospital's security. But Lily didn't move. James watched her show her true Gryffindor colours and stand before the man who was triple her height with a murderous look on his face. Tobias growled. "I said - move!" James' eyes flew wide open as he brought back his hand to hit her and yanked out his wand. "Stupefy!" He yelled, the blast hitting him and sending him flying back down the corridor with a crash. "Don't you dare lay a hand on her, you sick bastard!" James yelled, the other doctor went to take hold of him, knowing he was underage and didn't want him to make it any worse for himself. But James shrugged her off and marched down the corridor after Tobias. "What kind of Father are you?!" Just as Tobias had recovered and was going to sit up, James brought his leg back and slammed his foot on top of his chest. Tobias let out a startled yell of pain and James did it again. "How do you like it, huh!?" He growled.

Tobias growled as he grabbed James’ ankle and his nest stamp on his chest and yanked it causing James to fall backwards onto the marble as Tobias sprang up and pinned him to the floor. “And who the fuck do you thick you are huh?!” he yelled straight into James as he stared down at him. “Another one of his freak friends from that freak school of his?! Or maybe you are the sick freak who gave him the disgusting love bit on his shoulder” he snarled as he looked at James and kept him held down, his knee pushing down into his chest to keep him in place. 

James' eyes widened at what he said, staring up at the man, forgetting the wand in his hand for a moment. He wasn't ashamed of what was happening between him and Severus but he couldn't let Lily hear him say that... "wh-what do you mean?!" James growled. "Of course I didn't! but even if I did or someone did, what's the problem?! What do you expect from a teenager?!" He snapped. "Just because you're not getting any!"

“Who says I’m not?” he asked with a wicked grin. “And someone like him should not be running off to get fucked! He is a freak and the last thing the word needs is him in it!” he snapped pushing his knee harder into James’ chest and hearing him let out a small gasp. “And if he’s going to go out and let what I can only imagine to be guys because no women would ever want him, fuck and bite him he might as well be making money while he does it!” he growled as he cringed at the thought of two men together especially when one of them was his disappointment of a son.

One eye scrunched under the pressure on his chest, his wand dropping from his fingers as he reached up to grab the leg with both hands, trying to take the pressure off. "H-how can you say that?!" he hoarsed, voice ragged with emotion, unable to believe what he was seeing. "Severus is your son! There's nothing wrong with him and he's going to grow up to be a great wizard!"

“Not if I have anything to say about he wont” Tobias growled. “I have been trying to get rid of that little shit since he was 8 years old. Little freak was meant to be gone by now, but if he is old enough to go out and get fucked now he might as well be making money for me as he does it.”

James gasped at the pressure weighing down on his ribs. "M-my family has a lot of money... if I send my allowance every month to you, will you leave him alone?!" He grit his teeth, glasses become askew on his face. "I'll pay you if he doesn't get hurt anymore, a-as much money as you need, I can take it out of my savings!" He begged.

“By saying that Boy you have just proven that you were the one who gave him that bite. You are disgusting, wanting to save a worthless piece of shit like that so much” he sneered disgusted by the sight of James and the fact that he had done things with Severus. He was right all along wizards were sick freaks.

"I didn't!!" James snapped, glancing to the side where his wand was then glancing back up at Tobias. "A girl gave it to him, somebody who loves him!" He lied. "Is it so hard to believe that someone could love him, just because you can't?!" He lent his head forward, attaching his mouth onto the leg on top of him, biting hard into Tobias' skin.

“I do in fact find it hard to believe because even his freak of a mother didn’t love him. She just ran off and left him in that house with me even when she knew what I was doing to him. That …’child’ is unloved and unwanted in this world. Would have been better if I had done away with him years ago” he growled applying more pressure to James, trying to teach him a lesson not to bite him unless he wanted to be hurt.

"He's not a freak!" James yelled, "I thought so for a long time, because he's different, not like everybody else... but I've spent time with him, talking to him, getting to know him. He's just the same as everybody else!" He glowered up at the man, yelling his words. The lights of the hospital flickering around them from James' magic, effected by his emotions. The corridor flickered eerily. "Lily wants him, I want him! Nobody wants you."

“Well his mother wanted me or he would not be here now would he” he said ignoring the flickering lights or the corridor. “If you want that little piece of shit just take him. If he ever steps even a foot in my house again. I will kill him next time and then you will never see him again, you wont even find a body to bury” he said removing himself from James before kicking him hard in the side. “Enjoy you new play thing, it’s all he’s good for.”

James winced a little at the kick, "no... it isn't..." he muttered, sitting up and grabbing his wand before scrambling to his feet. The doctor came rushing around the corner with security who escorted Tobias away, the doctor went straight to James, taking his shoulders. "Did he do anything to you? are you alright?" she asked. "no, I'm fine." James said. "He won't be bothering us again." Glancing over his shoulder, down the corridor at Lily who was being held onto by the other doctor. He gave her a nod and small smile. Telling her he was alright and everything was going to be fine.

James walked back down the corridor to her, sliding his wand away. "Severus can't go home with him anymore. He isn't going to. I'm going to have to talk to Mum and Dad but he's going to come back with me on school break's." He took Lily's hands, "his Father said if he goes back again, he'll kill him. I don't doubt he will. I could see the hate in his eyes for Severus, wizard's and magic, some muggles are like that. They don't like what they can't explain or what's out of their control. Severus... really can't go home now. His home is with us." He said firmly, stroking her hands with his thumbs. Noticing the look of wonder on her face, he blinked. "What?" She just shook her head and smiled. So in awe at his transformation. How much he'd come through for Severus. She couldn't have done it alone. James gazed at her for a moment before leaning forward to press his lips lightly against hers, pulling her to his chest after. "You were really brave Miss Evans, he was freaky..." he admitted sheepishly into her hair as he rested his mouth there. "I couldn't help but think 'that's my girl'.." He smirked affectionately.

Lily smiled happily. “I’m glad that you did, I like being your girl” she giggled as she kissed James and felt relieved that Severus was finally safe from his father even as two doctors ran past and into Severus room.

“What’s happening?” she asked quietly as she looked over towards the door and then to James. “You don’t think something bad has happened do you? Those doctors where really rushing” she said worriedly, something bad couldn’t be happening, they had just saved Severus from ever having to go back home again.

James rested his chin on the top of Lily's head as he turned it towards the doors, staring hard at them. "They said they were just doing a check..." He wet his lips, moistening them since they'd gone exceedingly dry. "That doesn't look like a check over to me... I need to go in there." Even if it was just a peep, he needed to. "I won't get into trouble, I'm just going to look..." he reassured her, knowing he'd caused enough hassle to the doctor's and they were losing their patience with the fiery Gryffindor. "Stay here." He kissed her forehead and slipped towards the double doors, pushing them open a crack and poking his head inside...

“Shock him again!” one of the doctors called. “And find out what that damn power surge was, if we loose him!” he yelled pumping at Severus’ check his heart monitor showing a straight line as it let out a constant low beep, the doe in his hand still held tightly.

James' eyes darted from the doctors, to the heart monitor, then back again before his wide, hazel eyes landed on Severus' face. The room around him became very quiet even though the doctors were screaming bloody murder at each other and rushing about around Severus', they felt very far away as James stared at Severus. His lips parting slowly... A flashback of Severus lying in his bed with him entered his vision, the image blurring with what was really happening, it was just a small moment... Severus was looking up at him from under the blankets, the smallest of smiles on his face before he lent in and kissed James of his own accord. James had never been so caught off guard... so shocked... His heart gave a painful pound back in the hospital room... "Severus," he hoarsed to no one, unheard over the noise, "Severus, please..." taking a step forward, then another. The doctors were so busy they didn't have the time to yell at him to get out as they worked on getting his heart beating... to James they were moving very slow. Whilst he was moving fast.. Cupping up to the bed, James took Severus' hand with the doe in it and held it in both of his, squeezing and pressing his hand to his lips, closing his eyes. "Don't you want me to kiss you again Severus?" he hoarsed to the unconscious boy on the bed, "don't you want to feel warm in a bed with me? Is that why you're giving up? You're so quick to leave us, are we that awful?"

“Shock him again!” the doctor yelled as another did so and Severus raised off the bed we the shock. “Come on Severus breath! Don’t you dare give up!” he yelled pumping on his chest and finding the move hard as he tried not to put to much pressure on his damaged chest. “COME ON!” he yelled shocking him again before a loud breath filled the room as Severus breathed and cough into his air mask and his heat monitor started again and his hand shock in James’ from the shock and his eyes opened for the first time since he had arrived in the hospital.

"Severus!" James gasped, "h-he's awake!" he yelled at the doctor's, who's eyes snapped up to the young boy's face. "Don't touch him for a minute, he won't like it, j-just let him come around!" James lent over the hospital bed, staring down at Severus' through his glasses, eyes wide and emotional. "H-hey..." he croaked, "you're in hospital, don't panic..."

Severus blinked up with heavy blurry eyes as he looked at James seeing him above him. “J-James?” he murmured. His eyes glancing around but not seeing very much. “W-What….what…happened?” he asked giving a cough.

James' heart gave a thud at the sound of Severus' voice, it was like music to his ears. "Your Dad, he put you in hospital again..." he hoarsed, swallowing with an emotional smile on his face as he used his free hand to carefully stroked some black hair out of his bruised face. "We nearly lost you for a minute there... but you're safe, Lily's just outside the room and I'm with you, I won't let anybody harm you. So just let the doctor's do what they need to do..." he stroked his head with his thumb.

“…doctors?” he asked weakly as he glanced around seeing a few of the doctors and tensing up weakly as he turned towards James ignoring the pain from his broken limps and curled up best he could near him. He didn’t want the doctors touching him or being anywhere near him. “I…I want to go…I don’t care were” he said weakly even if he was in pain and had no energy to go anywhere. 

"Shh..." James hushed soothingly. "If I take you out of here now, your heart might give out again. They won't do anything without asking, or your permission... it's there job, Severus...-" He looked up at the doctor's who were waiting to check him over and get him back on a drip, James gave them a nod. "It's okay..." he whispered over and over again, kneeling down beside the hospital bed so his face was level with Severus' on the bed. "Just keep looking at me... they need to hook you up with some medicine, I need you to let them..."

Severus watched James as the doctor told everyone else to leave before taking Severus’ arm and he tensed refusing to turn away from James as the needle was slid into his arm before he quickly took it back. “Now Severus you much stay relaxed today okay and know taking off your oxygen mask till we are sure you can breath on your own” he said talking to Severus’ back. “And you take this, it leads to a separate drip that will pump pain killers into him and they will also make him feel sleepy alright” he said handing James a small white button.

James nodded, looking seriously up at the doctor then at the button in his hand. "You're doing so well..." James smiled reassuringly into Severus' eyes. The Slytherin was staring at him like he was his lifeline. "I know you have a thousand reasons not to trust me but I need you to," he slowly squeezed the button, injecting more pain relief into Severus' veins. "it's okay..." he smiled as he did it.

“Stay with me…I…don’t want to be alone” he murmured feeling the doctor move him to lie on his back again to take the pressure of his rib cage and broken arm but kept his head turned towards James. “I will be back in a few hours, if anything happens you know what to do. I just need to find out what affected the power earlier” he smiled stepping out of the room and stopping to talk to Lily who had attacked him the minute he stepped out.

"I'm staying right here, m'not 'gunna go anywhere Severus," He promised. "I have something to tell you..." James watched Severus blink expectantly at him, "your Dad was here..."

“What!” He yelled shooting up in bed before yelling, feeling like he was being stabbed and quickly lying down again and curling onto his side as his heart monitor picked up speed and Severus shook at the thought of his father being in the hospital and his grip tightened around the doe.

"No, no... he's not here now!" James yelled before he had a heart attack. "He's gone, Lily and I stopped him from coming in here. He and I we had a little....chat." He watched Severus look at him with wide eyes, horrified that his Dad had been near Lily and James. "he said if you go home... he's going to kill you.. he said I can have you."

“But I…I have to go home! My…My trunk and my wand…there still there!” he yelled shaking violently as whiled beeping filled the room. “I have to get them! My wand…I need my wand!” 

"Hey!" James grabbed either side of his face, forcing Severus to look at him. "We'll get it back, okay? I'll get it back. I'll take my cloak, anything, we'll figure it out when you're feeling a bit better," he stroked Severus' face, leaning down over to him, pressing his forehead to his. "Trust me...."

Severus looked at James still shaking, he didn’t want him going anywhere near that house whether he was under his invisibility cloak or not. He didn’t want James seeing anything in that house, he new years of his blood was still in the carpet and on some of the walls and the thought of him in his room or at least what he called a room. “…I don’t…want you going in there” he murmured still shaking but his heart rate had at least slowed down slightly.

"Why?" James demanded, "because you're not... not after he threatened to kill you if he see's you again. I'm not risking you going in there... no way in hell, you either let me or come with me under the cloak, or you don't get your wand..." he stated and it was final. He didn't care if he had to be cruel to be kind. He would be cruel.

Severus hesitated. “I…I don’t…want you to see…any of it” he said closing his eyes not wanting to look at James as he held his doe. He didn’t want James in there, but he didn’t think that he would be able to face going back into that house either but he had to for his want at the very least if nothing else.

"See what exactly?" James demanded. "it's a house Severus for Merlin's sake..."

“It’s what’s in the house…it’s…it’s not like yours” he murmured curling up and ignoring the pain in his bones. “it’s…it’s not a nice sight…and I don’t…want you to see my room.”

"Stop curling up like that Severus," James took his better shoulder and moved him to lay back on his back so he didn't do any further damage to his already broken body. "we'll figure something out, even if I have to wait outside and you go in with my cloak, I can tolerate that just about, that way if he notices you and anything happens, I can hex him." he kept looking down at Severus, regarding him thoughtfully, "you'll get your wand without any harm coming to either of us, do you understand? and besides... I thought you trusted me a bit more now."

“I do…but there are…just some things I don’t want you seeing” he said glancing away from James unable to fully look him in the eyes before thinking about something James had said earlier and he turned back to look at James. “You…you said earlier…my…father…gave me to you…what did you mean?” he asked looking at James. “Did he find out I came to your house?” he asked worriedly.

"I don't know about that, I think he has some idea though... who gave you that love bite on your neck..." his eyes saddened behind their specs, "is that why this started? because I gave you that? Was it my fault?"

“He was mad…that I had run off…it wasn’t until he grabbed me that he saw it…so you are not to blame for this” he said as he looked at James wanting to reassure him that this was not his fault in any way. “My father is just always looking for a reason to beat me.”

"I saw that for myself..." James scoffed, shaking his head as he remembered what Tobias had come out with. "He really doesn't like magic, does he?" he glanced out of the corner of his eye at the doe in Severus' hand "you haven't let go of that..."

“She keeps me safe…just like you do” he said giving James a small smile before looking down at the doe. “I know that sounds silly…but it’s the truth…she made me feel safe at home in my room…and here…I could feel her in my hand…I didn’t want her to be taken from me.” He said before finally loosening his grip on the small doe and letting it rest in the palm of his hand against the bed.

James stared at Severus for a minute until Severus glanced at him, wondering if there was something wrong with him or if he'd said something too weird. But when Severus glanced at him, James lent down over the bed and pressed his mouth to his.

Severus allowed the touch for a few seconds before turning his head away needing to breathe. “…what was that for?” he asked in a small voice wondering what he could have done to receive such a reaction out of James.

James lent back with a flush, rubbing awkwardly at the side of his neck. "I-I don't know... you were just talking and I felt the need to kiss you." He laughed a little, reaching over to grab the oxygen mask, noticing the wheeze in Severus' breathing now, probably from his kiss, he hastily placed the mask over his mouth and nose, clipping it behind his ears. "You should get some rest..."

Severus nodded as he looked at James before resting into the pillows and closing his eyes slowly. “Sorry…you had to see me like this…again” he murmured as he breathed deeply. “Sorry…I left…without saying…goodbye to you.”

"You should be sorry," James told him bluntly, "do you know how worried I was when you weren't there? don't ever do that to me again!" he scolded, stroking his fingers through Severus' dark hair idly..."Was me touching you that terrible? or was I snoring?" he smirked playfully.

Severus shook his head before he opened his eyes and looked at James. “I…I just want…one night where…where I felt safe…I had to get back before my potion wore off…guess I wasn’t fast enough though” he said as he though if he had just run a little faster and got home sooner all would have been fine. “…your shirt got destroyed…I’m sorry for that to.” 

"I don't care about my shirt, you idiot. I'm more concerned about you getting destroyed! Do you realize what a close call it was? You nearly died..." he grit his teeth, stepping back from the bed, shoving his hands in his trousers pockets and half turning. "I know you don't want to be here, you don't want to live... but I... I need you to stop thinking like that, for me and for Lily..."

“I’m sorry…I…I forget…that there are people who care about me…my father…makes me believe that…world would be better off…if Severus Snape was gone” he said closing his eyes again and twitching his hand allowing to doe to fall out of it at last wanting James to hold his hand but not knowing how to ask.

James looked over at Severus out of the corner of his eye. Then exhaled in defeat, unable to stay annoyed. "It wouldn't. I told your Dad that." he glanced down at the doe that'd rolled onto the bed, "there are people in this world, who actually need you.." he reached over to pick up the doe, "I need you.. You make me want to be a better person.."

“Lily would have done that…she…always wants to bring out the best in people” he murmured half opening his eyes to look at James and seeing him holding his little doe. “Your doe really save me…you know…more that you will know” he smiled shut him heavy eyes.

"Lily is good for me... but you really make me question my life... it takes someone pretty big to have that sort of impact on James Potter..." he smirked down into Severus' eyes then leant down, pressing his lips to the oxygen mask.

“I could imagine it would” he gave giving a small laugh as James kissing his mask before his ribs ached. “But…you really…shouldn’t be doing these things with me…when you are with her…doesn’t seem fair” he murmured even though he liked James’ company and didn’t want to think about being felt on his own.

James stiffened then straighten up, glancing away. "I know..." he admitted, voice low. "I just... I can't help it... with you, I feel like I have no control, my body just... moves." he dragged a hand through his messy hair, face creasing with stress.

“Do you…still blame…my doe patronus?” he asked moving his broken arm and reaching his hand out over the side of the bed to take on of James just wanting contact from someone who wasn’t a complete stranger who wanted to strip off his clothes and poke at him.

"no..." James glanced at him then down at his hand, reaching over to take it, he interlaced their fingers and stroked the back of Severus' hand with his thumb. "it's not the patronus' fault... they're apart of us but not the reason we feel. We have a connection... whether you admit to it or not, it's the reason you kissed me in my bedroom... it's the reason I'm here now." He squeezed his hand a little to emphasise being there. "I'm not going to go anywhere... I'm permanent."

Severus smiled at James happy for his words before closing his eyes. “I think…I will sleep a while…feel so tired” he murmured giving James’ hand the smallest of squeezes letting him know that he was glad that he was there with him and that he wasn’t going anywhere or leaving him behind.

"That's okay, you can go to sleep, if I'm not here, Lily will be. We'll take it in turns, you won't be on your own with these doctors..." he reassured knowing how hard it was for Severus to be here. James watched Severus' eyes drooped, instantly falling into a deep sleep from exhaustion and the drugs. 

When Severus was fully asleep, he went to fetch Lily so she could come and sit with him, she was worried out of her mind too after all. As much as James didn't want to leave the room, he respected their friendship and gave Lily some time. Whilst he went down to a vending machine and bought a wizarding cherry fizz pop and downed half the bottle, collapsing into one of the waiting room chairs and dozing off too, bottle in hand...

“James…James sweetheart” James’ mother called a few hours later as she gentle shook his shoulder. “Come on sweetheart, you have to come home for a while you can’t stay here. Your dad came to get you as well” she smiled as she crouched in front of his on the floor and saw how tired he was and wondering how long he had been awake and asleep for since yesterday.

James opened his eyes and stared out through at the figure of his Mother through bleary vision, his glasses had fallen askew. He felt his Mother put them back on his nose properly and blinked at her. "Home? what... I can't go home," he murmured sleepily, looking at the drink still in his hand and casually downing some more of it. "If I go home and Severus needs me, he'll flip..." he told her. "I want to stay here."

“But sweetheart you cant spend your whole time at the hospital, even your friend Lily goes home when her parents come to get her. I’m sure that Severus would be just fine on his own for on night and he is in a coma so he wouldn’t know what you weren’t here” she said not knowing that he had woken up that day, she just wanted to take her son home and get some real food into him.

James refused. The stubborn Gryffindor shook his head. "I can't..." he said adamantly, looking up at her. "I can eat in the cafeteria, sleep on the chair in Severus' room if I have to. I'm okay Mum, really..." he reassured her worried expression. "I wouldn't be able to relax at home, I'm better off here... o-oh! and I was meaning to ask..." he chewed the inside of his mouth, glancing at the bottle in his hand. "Severus... he... can't go home. His dad..." James closed his eyes. "Can he stay with us for a little while when we're on school break's?"

James parents looked at each other as if silently deciding psychically with each other before his mum looked at him again. “I think that would be just fine James. We would have to set up a room for him in the house though, me and your father can start that tomorrow so he has somewhere to sleep once he gets out of here” she smiled lovingly knowing how much something like this must mean to her son otherwise he would not have asked.

James' eyes lit up, he looked appreciatively between both his parents, heart swelling with love for them both. They'd always given him everything he needed, he never went without. They always came through. James felt a swell of sadness that Severus had never had that. But he'd show him what it was really like. "I'll find out what his favourite dinner is, can we go grocery shopping and get some stuff in for him?!" he beamed. So relieved. He could keep Severus safe.

“Of course sweetheart, but you realize you will have to leave the hospital to come shopping with us so we can get him a few things” she smiled. “We will need things for his room and when he’s feeling better we can take him out to get him some new clothes as well. We don’t know what he likes and I’m sure you could pick much nicer things for him to try on and he will feel better getting those sorts of things with you.”

James nodded hesitantly, glancing towards Severus' door then back at his parents. "Alright... but, let me go and say goodbye, then we'll go?" he asked and when his Mum smiled and nodded, James stood up from the chair and walked over to the room, peeking inside to see Lily had fallen asleep holding Severus' hand. He walked around the opposite side of the bed to Severus, stepping over wires and what not. "Severus," he whispered to the sleeping boy, "my parents want me to go home and eat something, get some proper sleep. But I'll be back tomorrow. And... I spoke to them about you living with us, they're going to set you up your own bedroom..." he stroked the oxygen mask with his thumb.

Severus eyes slowly blinked open. “You are…going home for the night?” he asked looking at James with bleary eyes not really sure how long he had been asleep for before twitching his hand and feeling Lily’s in his. “You will come back though…wont you? You’re not just…saying to…make me feel better?” 

Merlin have him, Severus was so adorable. It made James ache all over but he kept a composed expression and smiled charmingly with his pearly white teeth. "Hey... I'll be back before you know, just try and get a lot of sleep, you won't notice..." he lent down to kiss his head but remembered himself and that Lily was in the room. "Oh! I know you don't eat much but what food do you like, other than ice cream?" he scoffed at the last part.

“I…um…I don’t really know” he said looking at James with sad eyes unable to answer his question before thinking about the ice cream. “…my ice cream is still in my room” he said sadly thinking about it, he hadn’t even eaten half of the tub yet.

"It's just ice cream Severus..." James snorted, rolling his eyes affectionately. "I can get you some more."

“But it was my favourite” he half pouted before looking at James and turning his head to look at him better. “…can I…really stay with you? …its okay?” he asked looking a him with hopeful eyes.

James smiled, nodding. "Yeah, 'course you can... You'll have your own room, your own space. You can do whatever you want with it. If you don't feel comfortable eating dinner at the family table, you can eat it in your room, we can watch movies when my parents go for their night out every Friday, order in a take away." He realized he was babbling, a bit too excited by the concept. He was young after all. It was like a permanent sleepover.

“That sounds nice” he smiled, he had never experienced anything like James was describing and it sounded wonderful to his ears. “I would like that…very much” he smiled at James wanting to leave with him now and do all the things he had just said about. Anything to get out of the hospital would be good to him in that moment.

"I just need to borrow Lily, for a moment, I need to talk to her outside..." James smiled reassuringly as he walked around to her side of the bed, lying his hands on her shoulders. "Lily..." he called softly, giving her a little shake. "You'll get a bad neck if you sleep like that.."

“Hmm…what?” she asked sitting up confused as she rubbed her neck. “What time is it?” she asked looking around confused before focusing on James. “Hey you” she smiled.

James smiled affectionately, rubbing her shoulders a little. "It's late afternoon, nearly five... I need to have a word with you, outside..." he glanced up at Severus who was watching them both.

“Oh, alright then” she said looking at Severus and smiling at him finally seeing his eyes open. “I will be back in a little while” she smiled kissing Severus’ forehead before following James out of the room and into the hall.

When they were outside, James glanced at his parents who were sat over in the waiting room, before he took her shoulders. "Lily, do you have Severus' address?" he asked seriously.

Lily raised a brow before giving a nod. “Yes I do…why do you want to know?” she asked looking at James wondering why he could want something like Severus address. “You’re not going to go looking for trouble with his dad are you? Because if you I’m not giving it to you James” she said seriously.

James shook his head quickly, "no I won't, I promise. As much as I might want to hex him into next year, I won't, otherwise I'm just as bad... Severus said his wand is at home and some of his stuff. I don't want him going back there at all but he really wants his wand..." He stroked her shoulders with his thumb, looking into her eyes. "I really need to do this. Otherwise he'll go back to get it and end up in here again, if not worse..."

“Fine, but you should know that Severus hides his wand” Lily said looking at James before reaching into the back you brought with her and pulled out a pen and paper before scribbling down his address an was about to hand it to James before stopping. “…did Severus say it was alright for you to go in there? He gets weird about that house James Potter now you tell me the truth” she said watching him carefully. 

James looked to the side, unable to lie. "N-no... not exactly. He told me he didn't want me to see his bedroom. But if I don't Lily..." he looked up at her desperately. "I don't want anything to happen to him anymore. Do you?"

“Well…no…no I don’t” she said she really didn’t want anything happening to Severus. “But…he’s really secretive about these things. Even I have never seen his room” she said with a frown wondering what Severus was trying so hard to hide.

"Please Lily, I'll just go in and out. Find the wand. I'll have my invisibility cloak." He begged her, so desperate. "please... I need to do this."

Lily let out a sad sigh before placing the paper in his hand. “He told me once that he hides his wand under a loose floor board in his room under mattress…I sometimes wonder why he never said bed but I don’t think I want to know the answer” she said before she kissed James. “Please be careful when you go okay. I don’t want you in here as well.”

James smirked against her lips, arms sliding around her waist to keep her close. "I'm James Potter, miss Evans..." he murmured, "It's going to take a lot more to put me in here. I'm not afraid to rip that man to pieces, he's nothing to me." He kissed her lips once more. "No sleeping sitting up like that, I don't want you to have a bad neck," he informed her, scolding with affection.

"Ready James?" His Mum said from behind him, giggling a little to his Dad about him and Lily. So proud of their boy. "Yeah, I’m ready" he grinned at them, waving to Lily as he allowed his parents to take him home.

“I made a bath of you James, why don’t you go jump in it while I finish making dinner. It will b nice to relax in a nice warm bath before dinner” James’ mum smiled as she walked out of the fireplace and took her shoes off.

Even though he was worried about Severus, it was good to be home. James soaked in the bath for a long time, until the water went cold. Dressing in a pair of pajamas, he went downstairs to eat dinner with his family. Saying goodnight, he hugged them before going up to bed. James lay awake in his bed for three hours, staring at the ceiling. When his Dad's snores could be heard down the hall, he threw off the duvet, scrambled into a pair of trousers, a jumper and his red converse. Shoving his cloak into a bag, along with his wand and the directions from Lily. Finally he opened his bedroom window and climbed out...

**

The journey to Spinner's End was long, he was lucky to catch the night bus which whizzed him through the busy night time streets of London. Which never calmed. Or settled. He got lost twice but eventually made it. Now stood outside Spinner's end, James glanced from side to side, raising his wand "alohamora..." he whispered under his breath, the door gave a click and he was able to step through... 

The house was quiet except for the sound of the TV or Tobias Snape’s snoring as he laid past out in his chair. The room was filled with cans and rubbish that lay on the floor, the walls and carpets that greeted James were filthy and patches of blood could be see all over the carpet along with a large patch on the wall from where Severus had hit his head before being hospitalized. 

James stepped inside, quietly shutting the door with a light click behind him. The house was eerie, it felt like something out of a horror film he and Padfoot had watched. Not to mention the smell! It was awful. It smelt like something was dying in here. James wrinkled his nose as he stepped down the hallway, passing the living room doorway where the light of the TV was flashing, lighting up the room and Tobias sleeping face on the dirty settee, covered in filth and rips and tears. A mountain of beer cans and food wrappers around the settee. The whole living room smelt of alcohol and cigarettes... James' stomach gave a churn, he held his breath as he looked forward to the stairs and made his way, very carefully over to them. 

When he got upstairs, he looked in all the bedrooms as he went, including the toilet which made his stomach wretch, he noticed Tobias' room, it was covered in cigarettes buds, they covered the bed and floor. He held his breath and carried on walking, right to the end of the hall, where he opened the door and stepped in... There was nothing in here. The walls peeling with wallpaper and damp, little bugs sweeping across the dirty floorboards, a single mattress over by a broken wind. No blankets. Nothing. Just a dirty blanket with it's springs poking out. James' hand smacked over his mouth as he gasped, noticing the pools of blood, it was splattered up the wall, on the mattress, in the cracks of the floorboards... His eyes burned and lined with tears.

The wind blew threw the broken window sending a whistle threw the empty room and making the floorboards creek under James’ feet. The room was so empty there wasn’t even a place to keep his clothes except for the wardrobe that was built into the house and the only thing in there was Severus’ trunk and his ice cream. The room felt anything than safe and comforting.

He definitely couldn't let Severus come back here. James knew that then and there. The room had a strong stench of urine and blood, guessing Severus had been locked in here at times, unable to go to the toilet, unable to shower. No wonder he held the appearance he did. It wasn't his fault and all the times James had tortured him over it.. James heard Tobias move downstairs, the rattle of cans. It snapped him out of his shock and he dumped his bag, scrambling over to the mattress, flipping it up, dragging his hands all over the floorboards, trying to find a loose one, when finally he did. He ripped it up, scrambling his hand inside, where his fingers felt something hard. Yes! He pulled out Severus' wand and stared at it with his mouth lifting into a smile. That smile was short lived as he heard the creak of footsteps coming up the stairs, he looked around and shot over to the wardrobe, grabbing his bag as he went, he sat down on top of Severus' trunk and held the doors shut.

Tobias threw open Severus door and looked around and stepped into the room. “Severus…are you here you little shit?” he asked in a dark voice as he looked around the empty room and noticing the mattress had moved. “Don’t think that I didn’t hear you down stairs Severus” he said before turning his gaze on the wardrobe.

“I told your friend at the hospital Severus he can keep you and fuck you and do whatever the fuck he wants with you but if you ever stepped into this house again. I would fucking kill you!” he said yelling the last part as he threw the wardrobe door open.

James had to act and fast. In the split minute of Tobias entering the bedroom, he pulled his cloak out of his bag and just as the wardrobe doors sprung open, he threw the cloak over himself, clutching Severus' wand in his hand, holding his breath...

Tobias looked in the wardrobe with a sneer seeing nothing but the truck and giving it a swift angry kick. “Fucking freak” he growled before slamming the door shut and turning back to the room. “Disgusting” he said looking about the room before stepping out of it and slamming the door. 

Beneath the cloak, James let out an exhale, pulling it from his head. Glancing to his left, he noticed the tub of ice cream and reached for it, the 'no melt' charm still intact, it was icy cold. He opened Severus' trunk and shoved the ice cream and wand inside. Stepping out of the wardrobe with one hand clutching it, the other holding his cloak. He made his way downstairs, Pausing, he could see Tobias in his bedroom, flopping on his bed and sliding his hand down his trousers, his stomach gave a twist of disgust.

"Oh Eileen, you were cracked old witch but I miss you riding my cock.." He hissed to himself as he got himself off. 

James nearly vomited so shoved himself down the stairs, skidding in the patch of Severus' dry blood where he noticed his t-shirt, the one that had been ripped and covered in red. He scooped it up too and left the disgusting house behind, plunging into fresh air... It was 4am now, he needed to get home before his parents noticed!!

“Where have you been young man!” James’ mother roared as she saw James return home. “Do you know how worried I was not finding you in your bed? Did you go back to the hospital? But then again if you had you would not be returning with…all this and coming from outside” she said angrily as James’ father stood on the sidelines until wife was done.

James cowered under his mother's yells, if there was one thing the Gryffindor was frightened of, it was his Mother in a bad mood. "I had to go back to Severus', I'm sorry! I knew you wouldn't let me." He tried to defend himself "all of Severus' stuff was there!"

“You are damn right we wouldn’t have let you go! What were you thinking just sneaking there in the middle of the night?” she asked looking at James worried that something bad might have happened to her son before walking over to him and touching his face. “But you are alright? Nothing bad happened?” she asked him.

James shook his head, a little out of breath from the jog home from the night bus stop but he grinned sheepishly. "Nothing happened!" he exclaimed, waving his hands. "You don't need to worry!" James looked at his Mum as she inspected him. "I had to get it and I did... it's fine now Mum, really! I'll go to bed. I'm sorry!"

“Alright, but then you wake up I want you to shower alright, I think you walked into something on your way home and you don’t smell to pleasant dear” she said stroking his cheek. “I’ll get you up in a few hours and after you shower I’ll take you to the hospital alright. Miss Evans probably went home last night and I’m sure you don’t want to leave Severus on his own for to long.”

James nodded at her, "yeah, sorry Mum..." he hadn't wanted to worry them, she must have been livid. The magic world was never safe after all. He gave her a tight smile and rushed up to bed with Severus' stuff.

Hours later James arrived back at the hospital to staff running around, the glass of Severus window had been completely blown out of its frame leaving shattered glass all over the floor while hearing Severus screaming.

**in room**

“Get away from me!” Severus screamed having thrown himself off his bed and onto the floor when the doctors had tried to strip him, pulling out his needles and the wire reading his heart rate and screaming every time one of the male doctors touched him and he struggled against them until he backed himself into a corner of the room.

James' Dad dropped him off outside the hospital and he waved him off, Severus' wand in his pocket as he entered the hospital. But as the elevator took him up to the correct floor, he heard the screams. "Severus...!" he hissed under his breath, starting to sprint. Running down the corridor. "Severus!" He yelled louder as he burst into the room, eyes widening at the scene.

Severus sat in the corner shivering trying to keep as far away the doctors as possible which was hard as they moved closer to him and his eyes widened. “Get away from me! Don’t touch me!” he yelled as one of the doctors grabbed him and held onto his as he thrashed to try and get away ending up knocking his broken ankle against the floor.

James rushed right over to him, pushing through the doctors and nurses. "Severus?!" he called "hey, it's me! What's going on? calm down..." he looked at the doctor who was grabbing him, "let go of him, I'll deal with this, just let go, you're making him worse..." the doctor listened to him and it enabled James to kneel down in front of Severus.

Severus instinctively moved into James arms as if to hide himself as he shook, hoping that if he couldn’t see all the doctors in the room then they weren’t there.

“We just came in to give him a check up and to change his night gown but when we did he freak out and his magic blew out the window when he screamed. We tried to calm him down but nothing seemed to work” one of the doctors explained to James. 

James rested his chin on Severus' head, holding him to his chest with one arm as he listened to the doctor. "Don't take it too personally," he said sheepishly, "you probably startled him, he doesn't like being touched." He smiled apologetically. Glancing down at Severus, he held his head to his chest. "You're causing all sorts of chaos in here, aren't you?" he murmured softly, "do you want me to help you change? I'll get them out...?"

Severus gave a small nod as he shook unable to look up at James. He just wanted the doctors gone, he couldn’t stand the thought of them all being in there and surrounding him trying to take his clothes off and leave him exposed and naked.

James looked over at the doctors who were blinking at each other, they looked sympathetic but impatient, just wanting to do their job after all and Severus was giving them a hard time. They weren't used to it. "We'll come back in when you're ready," one of the doctors told him, beckoning them all out so James was left with Severus. He wrapped an arm around his back, the other went under his legs, he scooped him up into his arms and stood, setting him gently onto the hospital bed. "Relax, breathe... they're gone. They won't come in until I say so." he reassured.

“That was so scary” he said turning onto his side and curling up. “I don’t want to stay here anymore…I want to leave” his voice trembled with emotion at how he was feeling about everything. “Cant I just go home with you James? I don’t care if I’m still half broken…I don’t want to be here.”

"I know you don't like it but the sooner you let them do it and get it over and done with, the sooner you can come home with me..." James sighed. Going over to the fresh hospital gown that the doctors had left, meaning to put on Severus. "Hey, no curling up you. You know how I feel about that position whilst your body is still healing," he scolded lovingly. Walking over to the bed again and looking down at the frightened expression on Severus' face. "Severus, come here." He sat down on the bed with him and pulled him gently into his lap.

Severus sat as James’ lap quietly. “But I don’t like it” he murmured not wanting to be there a second longer but at the same time not wanting anyone to touch him. “I hate this” he said as he allowed James to slowly remove his gown showing his bare shoulders and chest.

"I know you don't..." he breathed sympathetically, "I don't like leaving you in here either but they need to keep an eye on your body Severus, so please cooperate with them..." James' breath hitched as he got a full view of the damage this time; the bruises were covering his chest, arms, stomach, neck, the lot. It looked like a purple and brown skin condition instead of bruising. His throat closed in on itself and he quickly grabbed the clean night gown, helping Severus to pull it on, chucking the other to the side. Once he was done, he wrapped Severus up in his arms, cradling him to his chest. "You've got a bit more color to your face than yesterday... You're doing well." He comforted, stroking Severus' hair behind his ear.

“You think I can leave soon then?” he asked with hopeful eyes. “I can take skellygrow now that I’m awake and grow back my ribs. Then they just have to fix my arm and ankle” he said looking at James as he shifted on his lap before lowering his head to James’ shoulder. “…I want a bath…and I don’t want it here.”

"You can have one..." James whispered, holding Severus' head to his shoulder protectively. "When I get back you can, I'll run you a bubble bath..." he smiled against his head, rocking him subconsciously.

Severus smiled as he nuzzled into James’ shoulder enjoying the rocking. “I would like that…I don’t remember the last time I had one” he murmured relaxing at the rocking and James’ fingers staring to run through his hair.

"Are you going to behave now?" James asked tenderly. "for the doctors I mean.." stroking circles on Severus' cheek. "I'll just be outside..." he held Severus to him. "I've got something for you but I'll give it to you once you've behaved for the doctors."

“Something for me?” he asked lifting his head to look at James before he was moved to lie down on the bed. “…I will behave…but I would rather you stayed in here with me” he said looking at James hopefully.

James helped him lay down, lowering his head onto the pillow and looking at his first, smiling at what he said. "You're really adorable... you know that?"

“You told me that before” he said giving James a small smiled as he reached out and touched his hand. “But I…do want you to stay here with me James.”

James nodded slowly, fingers curling around Severus', "alright Sev'... I'll stay here," he smiled. His heart felt like it'd burst. What was Severus doing to him? Giving Severus' hand a final squeeze, he got up to go and tell the doctors to come in.

The doctor walked in and looked at Severus apparently unsure about if the boy would suddenly explode again like before. “Alright then, if you wouldn’t mind stepping out then” the doctor said politely.

“I want…him to stay” he said and feeling like the doctor was about to complain he quickly jumped in. “If he doesn’t stay I will scream again” even if it does hurt my lugs he said thinking the last part.

James' bit back a smirk, it was good to see Severus taking control of the situation since he couldn't with his Dad at home. He was telling the doctor what he wanted and that was that. James soared with pride as he stood next to the bed, resuming his place and taking Severus' hand. 

"Doctor, you really don't want him to smash another window, do you?" James cocked his head at the old man.

The doctor sighed before smiling. “No I suppose not” he smiled shutting the door and walking over to the bed as doctors could be heard outside magically repairing the window. “Alright we just need to see how your arm is doing” he explained before gently taking a hold of it and Severus squeezed James’ hand at the touch before the doctor began seeing how his broken arm felt and moved. “Well that’s coming along nicely, a few more days and that will be as good as new…as long as this stays in” he said reinserting the needle back into Severus’ arm before moving to his ankle and he winced as the doctor touched it. “Seems it got damaged in the struggle, but luckily the break has corrected itself and we could easily put you on crutches for that one to go home earlier” he then moved to Severus rib cage and he flinched away from the touch making the doctor sigh. 

"Stay still Sev'..." James whispered softly, stroking his head idly as he watched what the doctor was doing. "His ribs? they'll start the healing process now, right?" he asked.

The doctor felt along Severus rib cage and chest feeling for any loose bones before removing his hands and smiling at James. “It feels pretty good, looks like we can finally start on the skellygrow” he said as he pulled a syringe from his pocket and injecting the content into his IV drip. “The next could of hours are going to be painful now while your ribs grow back. But with this we will jot be back for at least another four hours unless something happens, the oxygen mark if here if you should need it and no more thrashing around alright” he said giving Severus a warm smile that didn’t make him feel any better.

James didn't like the sound of that one bit. He looked worriedly at Severus, still stroking his head, trying to not let his concerns show too much. "Alright..." he murmured to the doctor, smiling when Severus glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "You're going to be alright, you'll be home in no time."

Severus smiled at his words. “Well I will leave you two to talk now, remember no thrashing around and don’t pull your IV out” he smiled before heading for the door and leaving threw it and Severus’ grin on James’ hand finally loosened. “…I get to leave soon” he smiled at James. “Just a few days.”

"It's good to see you smiling," James commented thoughtfully, sliding out of his converse shoes and getting on the bed properly with Severus. "Your smile isn't going to last long when I tell you this..."

Severus smiled slowly faded as he looked into James’ eyes. “W-what is it?” he asked before getting worried. “Your parents…have changed there minds haven’t they…and don’t want me staying with you?” he asked worried scared that that was what James was about to tell him.

"What? no silly, it's not that..." James shook his head and took in a deep breath of air, holding it as he reached inside his trouser pocket and pulled out Severus' wand, not meeting his eyes as he extended it to him.

Severus looked at the offered wand for a moment before realizing it was his own and took it quickly holding it to his chest. “Oh than Merlin its safe” he breathed a sigh happy to see his wand before his eyes widened and he quickly sat up. “James…how did you get this?” he asked looking at him seriously. “This wand, my wand…was in my house…in my room…in the house I told you not to go near and definitely not to go inside of. James did you go into that house?!” he asked yelling the last part as he looked at James, his eyes locked onto his. 

James couldn't look at him, he turned his head to the opposite side and grit his teeth. "See, told you that smile wouldn't last long..." He muttered under his breath, "yeah... I did. Last night... I... snuck out when my parents we sleeping." He tensed, getting ready for Severus to lose it. "I didn't want you to go looking for it..."

“James! I…I told you not to go in there! I told you I didn’t want you to see…why didn’t you listen to me?!” he asked feeling hurt that James had gone behind his back and done something he asked him not to do, he couldn’t take all the sudden stress and panic that was running threw his body and he grabbed for his oxygen mask and started taking deep breaths to keep himself breathing.

"Because you didn't listen to me!" James snapped finally. "You never listen to me, that's why you're in here in the first place! So why should I listen to you Severus, it works both ways!" He grit his teeth, swallowing his worry and dragging a hand through his hair and turning on the bed, hanging his feet off the end again and just sitting there. "I'm sorry, alright!?" he curled his hands into the fabric of his trousers.

“You…you saw it…you saw everything” he said, that was what Severus was so worried about. Was that James had seen what his home life was like and could paint a very real picture from it and seeing all his blood on the walls and the floor, he could only image what James must have thought at the sight of it and his room was the worst.

Severus looked at James before dropping him mask and moving down the bed to James before resting his head in his lap and gripping gently at his trousers. “I’m sorry…I’m sorry you had to see that…I didn’t want you too.”

James was irritated so closed his eyes, the fiery Gryffindor needed to cool off. But he couldn't stay mad, not at Severus. He laid a hand on Severus' head, stroking layers of his hair. "I don't know why you're apologizing... it only made me more sure that I am keeping you with me at all times and you're never going back there. All your school stuff is at my house. Even the ice cream."

“…Even my ice cream?” he asked a small smile creeping onto his lips before it faded again. “My father wasn’t there was he? If he had heard you he would have really hurt you James…I…I hope your not scared by…anything you saw there” he turning his head to look up at James.

James' eyes flicked down to meet Severus' then away again. "Uh.. yeah, he was there..." he admitted and felt Severus tense against his legs. "You mean the blood? the bugs? damp? or all the cigarettes and beer cans?" he scoffed, brushing it off in a very James way. "I saw your old man touching himself, think he was talking about some Eileen, your Mum I'm guessing, I don't know but it was disgusting..." he snorted. "it's not your fault though..." James looked down properly at Severus. "The way that house and your Dad is... it doesn't define you as a person. You're going to start again with a warm bed to sleep in every night," he touched Severus' cheek, stroking circles on his skin.

“…there is so much blood in that house…it’s amazing I still have any” he said nuzzling into James’ lap and liking the thought of a warm bed and his thought flew straight to James’ bed and remember how soft and warm it felt against his skin. “ I would like that…I would like to be in a bed like that a lot.”

"Do you forgive me then?" he asked quietly, still looking down at him. "For going back there? doesn't it mean I just know you better...?" James smiled tightly. "Is that really so bad?"

“I wouldn’t have wanted you to know me in that way” he murmured gripping his wand. “And…sorry…you had to see my dad touching himself” he said knowing what that scene was like to walk in on. “And I…guess I forgive you, just never go back there okay.”

"I have no reason to go back as long as you don't" he said softly, his smile fading as he felt the clamminess to Severus' forehead, he was starting to sweat. "Severus... your skin is so hot," he murmured. "Do you think that's the drip?" he hoped that was it.

Severus gave a small nod. “My chest hurts” he murmured feeling the potion slowly starting to do its job of re-growing his bones and he gripped at James’ trousers at the feel of it as he let out a small hot breath at the feeling.

James' nose had broken once, he'd had to regrow part of the bone in order for it to be fixed. That had been agonising so he couldn't imagine all Severus' ribs. He cringed at the thought. "I know... It will... I'll get you through it though..." he promised genuinely. Stroking Severus' hair, smoothing it out of his face. Wrapping Severus into his arms, he scrambled back on the bed with Severus laid next to him. Knowing this would get a lot worse for him. "Just try and stay calm..."

Severus gave a nod as he rested his head on James’ chest and gripped onto his hand, he knew that this would be a long day maybe even night to replace his ribs and he was glad that he didn’t have to go through it alone even if part of him thought it would also be better to be alone knowing he would probably scream when his bones started to move across his skin and his temperature rose.

James and Severus dozed off together, sat propped up like that. James didn't know how much time passed but the next thing he heard was a loud whimper. It threw him out of sleep instantly. "Severus?" he turned to look at him in the bed.

Severus had curled up and was gritting his teeth in an attempt not to yell, his body shook with the effort to keep his voice contained even as small whimpers escaped through his lips and he breathed heavily through his nose. 

James' eyes saddened with a mixture of worry and sympathy at the sight. "Hey..." he whispered gently, "is it really hurting you now?" James turned on his side so he was laid facing Severus on the bed, staring at him. Scared to touch him because of the pain he was in.

Severus let out a shudder of a breath. “It hurts…it hurts so fucking much” he whimpered curling right into James’ side, the pain was terrible and he could feels tears in his eyes. It was like being beaten all over again but in reverse as his ribs rebuilt themselves inside him. “Make it stop…make it stop” he whimpered gripping onto James’ shirt.

"I can't..." James repeated over and over again, "I'm sorry, I wish I could..." he held Severus against him but didn't squeeze too tight. "It'll pass... it'll stop..." he repeated again and again. Closing his eyes to try and block out Severus' sounds of pain and anguish. They hit right at James' core. He hated to see him in pain.

Severus shook in James hold before letting out a moan of pain that filled the room. “…James…” he whimpered as the tears escaped his eyes and rolled down his cheeks, he would have given anything in that moment to stop the pain his thin frame only added to the pain at the bones pushed up against his skin.

James' chest gave a painful ache. "Oh Severus..." he hoarsed, looking at those tears. "I know it's terrible but it will stop. You trust me don't you? It'll stop..." he cupped Severus' face in his hands, wiping the tears with his thumbs. "Look at me..." Severus didn't, "Sev', look at me!" He forced his head up. Severus' dark watery eyes met his.

Severus panted as he looked at James his eyes almost pleading for him to do something to make it all stop and go away, at this point he was happy to just live without a rib cage if it made it all stop. “I want it…to stop” he sobbed.

"I know, I know..." James pulled Severus' head to chest, holding it there. "Bite me if it helps, shout, whatever you need to get through it, this is the worst part Severus, you're doing so well," he praised.

Severus whimpered as he buried his head into James’ chest before yelled and screaming out his pain. An hour later one of the doctors entered the room to see how Severus was doing as he checked his ribs and informed that only one had fully gown back by that point leaving another 3 that still needed to grown.

Two hours after the doctor had left Severus passed out from the pain and from yelling for so long the pain making him tense up and clench his teeth in his unconscious state.

James was with him the entire time. Not even stepping out the room to go to the toilet. Holding a damp, cool cloth to his head as he leant over him. "Shh..." he soothed, dabbing the cloth down Severus' hot neck too. "It's nearly over..." he spoke to the unconscious boy. Talking to him constantly. "I'm here." he reminded. Taking Severus' hand and squeezing it.

“James?” the small voice of Lily called from the door as she saw James on the bed with Severus before walking inside and over to the bed. “Is everything alright?” she asked amazed and confused that James was on the bed with Severus and holding him so close.

James jumped out of his skin and looked at her suddenly. "u-uh... Lily!" he stuttered with a blush. "Hey..." he whipped away from Severus and stood. "They've been growing back four ribs for the past five hours, he's been in such excruciating pain that he fell unconscious..." he explained grimly.

“Poor Sev” Lily said as she gently stroked his hair. “I’m glad that you were here to look after him James” she said smiling at him before leaning over and kissing him. “I cant even imagine what it would have been like if he had to suffer this alone…you are a good friend to him James” she smiled before pulling up a chair and sitting next to the bed as Severus let out a whimper and moved closer to James as his body trembled.

James flushed at the movement, eyes staring at Severus. He swallowed sharply. He felt uncomfortable with Lily here. He couldn't... act how he wanted. Be how he had been with Severus... But with him in so much pain... he couldn't help but lay a hand on Severus' head, stroking his fingers through his dark locks. "My Parents are letting him stay with us when he gets out..." he told her sheepishly, knowing she was watching him closely...

“Oh James that’s wonderful news!” she said with a huge a smile. “I tried getting my parents to agree to let him stay with us. But they said we didn’t have the room and I was getting so worried about what would happen to him” she said showing the worry in her eyes as she watched Severus and took the wet cloth from James as she moved Severus hair and cooled the back of his neck. “I am going to have to say a huge thank you to your parents…and you as well James” she smiled. “What do you say we go on another date once Severus is out of here as my way of saying thank you?”

James looked up at her, cheeks burning. "A date? Sure!" His mood lightening, a grin on his face. "We should go for a picnic. But... not because of Severus... You don't need to thank me for it. Silly..." he reached over and touched her cheek across Severus on the bed. Feeling miles away from her at the moment... "You're so beautiful." he blurted.

Lily blushed at James’ words before smiling. “You are so silly James” she smiled kissing his hand with love.  
Severus eyes shot open before he screamed and rolled onto his back before arching it off the bed and thrashing as he screamed, it felt like he was being stabbed and the pain wouldn’t stop. “No more!! No More!!”

The suddenness of Severus' action made James jump out of his skin, his head snapped down and he stared at Severus with wide eyes. "Severus! Severus stop, calm down!" he yelled, grabbing his shoulders whilst kneeling on the bed, holding him down to stop him hurting himself. "Severus!" He hollered.

Severus gasped for air as his nails dug into the sheets beneath him as he squeezed is eyes shut and back arched away from the bed more wanting to escape the pain as he yelled, it was so much for him he couldn’t stand it.

James fumbled around for the button he'd held earlier, pressing it and injecting him with pain relief. It didn't do much but it took the edge off when it kicked in. "If he gets worse we'll get a doctor in here again..." James muttered grimly, looking at Lily's horrified expression. "Just hold his hand yeah? We'll get him through," he grasped Severus' left hand, squeezing it tight.

Severus lowered back to the bed again as he lay flat on it panting heavily. “That was really scary” she murmured as Severus gripped hers and James’ hands. “Has he been like this all day?” she asked with a pained expression.

"Worse earlier... He was screaming for hours..." James gave her an exasperated expression. "Luckily for him he passed out..."

“Maybe it would be better if he did that again” she said stroking his hair gently as he panted and she reached to put his oxygen mask back on. “You can get through this Sev, I know you can” she said watching Severus and hoping that her words were true. He looked so thin and weak, she hoped that this wouldn’t push him over the edge.  
Lily and James stayed there all afternoon, taking turns to go and get drinks or go to the toilet.   
"I got his stuff," James said randomly, eating a chocolate frog, sat beside the bed. "it was terrible Lily..."

“You went already?” she asked looking at James as Severus slept somewhat peacefully on his bed having had a good dose of pain kills run threw his body. “I thought you would have waited at least a few days before braving that place…how…how was it?” she asked hesitantly not really wanting to know but at the same time needing too.

James swallowed a mouthful of chocolate. "Honestly Lily, I wouldn't keep a pet rat there... He sleeps in the worst room of the whole house. The stench... The blood..." he paled, looking at Severus. "I don't know how he's even alive... I cant imagine the childhood he's had..."

Lily looked at Severus sadly as the boy moved to lie on his side and nuzzled into his pillow. “It must have been so hard for him, if I had just know everything that he was going through…I would have done something…but he would always smile aat me and say everything was fine and not to worry…I should have trusted myself more than his words” she said moving to lay Severus blanket on his hip to keep his legs warm.

James looked at her. "Severus hates that I've been there. Luckily for me he was so weak when I told him. He really wanted to keep everyone out of his world..."

“Can you really blame him though?” she asked looking at James. “Most people…when they come from a world like that never want anyone to see or know about it, so to have you go into his house and see everything and experience the sort of life he lead” she said before shaking her head not wanting to think about everything that Severus had been through since his birth.

James sat in silence for a moment then looked at Severus. Lifting his glasses up into his hair so that he could rub his tired eyes with an exhale. "No one will hurt him again... they'll go through the great and sexy James Potter first!" he smirked.

Lily laughed. “Blowing your own horn a bit there aren’t you James?” she asked with a big smile before touching his hand. “And I’m sure you will be a great protector even if Severus says he doesn’t want you protecting him” she smiled giving his hand a squeeze. 

"He doesn't really have a choice..." James' smirk lifted into a wolfish grin. "I'll protect you, both."

Lily smiled. “You don’t need to protect me James, I’m just fine and strong in my own right” she smiled placing a kiss on his lips. “Just worry about keeping Severus safe and away from that man.”

James nodded firmly, "I will. I won't let you down but come here..." he took her arm and tugged her around, into his lap. Inhaling her sweet scent. She smelt like strawberries and cherry blossoms. Her shampoo was divine. Burying his tired face in her chest, he exhaled.

“It looks like you could use some sleep as well James” she smiled stroking his hair gently as she listened to him breath. “Why don’t you get a little sleep in one of the empty beds, I’ll sit up with Severus” she murmured as she kissed James’ head and gently nuzzled at his messy hair.

After last night and only having a few hours sleep before his Dad took him to the hospital. The idea really appealed to him right now. "If you're sure Lils'..." he squeezed her and slipped her onto the chair next to him, giving her cheek a kiss before swaying over to the bed and flopping onto it.

Lily smiled. “I’ll wake you in a few hours” she smiled over at him before turning back to Severus and wiping his forehead.  
It was dark out before Lily shook James awake. “James…James I have to go home now” she said quietly as she stroked his cheek with the back of her hand, he looked so peaceful that she didn’t want to wake him but knew that she had to.

James stirred with a groan, eyes cracking open and peering up at her. His glasses had fallen onto the bed beside him so he scrambled to scoop them up and set them on his nose. "Is he alright?" he asked, thinking she'd woken him up to tell him something was wrong.

“Severus is alright, he had a little trouble earlier but he’s sleeping soundly now. The doctor came in a minute ago, Severus still has 1 more rib to go and then he will be fine” she smiled touching James’ hand to reassure him that everything was alright and not to panic. “My parents are here so I have to go home, I thought you would like to know.”

James took in her words, still half asleep. He sat up in the bed and ran a hand through his scruffy hair. "I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked, hopeful. "We can discuss that date...?" James' sleepy face twitched into cockiness, what he was well and truly known for in Hogwarts. His confidence. "When this is all over and Severus is safe at my parents. We are going to have the night of our lives Miss Evans." he promised.

“Yes I will be back tomorrow” she smiled kissing him. “And I don’t know about letting you have a night with me mister, who knows what your wondering hands may do” she smiled giving him a wink as she stood up straight. “And we will discuss that date tomorrow.”

James made a choking sound in his throat, still half asleep so that shocked him, his cheeks burned with colour. and he coughed. Trying to laugh it off by rubbing the back of his head and averting his eyes. "H-hey... well, who knows... looking the way you do, it's not easy you know to keep my hands off of you!" he grinned sheepishly.

“Yes I bet” she smiled turning away from the bed and starting her way across the room. “I know your hands have a mind of there own Mr. Potter” she smiled swaying her hips and letting the skirt she was wearing sway with her. “I will see you tomorrow James” she smiled blowing him a kiss before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

James gawked after her long after she left, feeling heat rush down wind. He breathed in deep, not wanting to get a little problem, it wasn't exactly appropriate. Glancing over at Severus, James shifted off the bed and walked over to sit on the edge of Severus'. "Nearly there buddy..." he murmured softly to his sleeping face. "One step closer to getting out of here..." he touched his hand.

Severus took in a breath at the touch before slowly opening his eyes and turning to look at James. “…hey” he said softly as he blinked before rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “How long…was I asleep…ahh” he moaned touching his chest gently as sharp pain went threw it before fading.

"Quite a while. We tried to keep you under so all your suffering was in your sleep... Lily was here too. She sat with you for a long time." He smiled at Severus, his smiling slipping somewhat at the groans of pain. "You only have one more to grow back then you'll be done. Nearly there Severus!" he seemed very positive and high spirited. Maybe it was all the talk of that date with Lily. "How are you feeling this morning?" He asked, eyes on Severus' face.

“Hmm…sore” he groaned. “I don’t want to know what it will feel like when the pain relief fades” he said giving James a small smile and not wanting to think about that moment. “Wish I could have seen Lily for a while…is she okay?”

"She's fine, just worried about you." James said honestly. "You better get out of here soon or you're going to make us both grey."

Severus gave a small laugh. “But then you would match” he smiled. “And I do want to get out of here as soon as I can…don’t like hospitals.” He said even though it was obvious that he didn’t from the way he had reacted towards the doctors.

"The first thing we're going to do when we get you back to mine is running you a hot bath, with tons of bubbles! You can get in your new bed and eat dinner in it. Anything you want. And my bedroom is right next door so I'm never too far away." James smiled handsomely.

“You are so kind James…I wish I had seen this side to you sooner” he murmured nuzzling at his pillow with his eyes closed. “…maybe we could have been friends from the start then…and I do like the sound of that bath.”

James scoffed. "Yeah, well... maybe if I hadn't been such an arse. I guess I was looking but not really seeing..." He reached over to touch Severus' neck, grazing his fingertips up it to his cheek which he stroked in circles. "I've been a prat to you. But I hope I can make up for it."

“You’ve done more than make it up to me James” he breathed keeping his eyes closed. “You…have taken care of me…braved my home to save my wand…given…given me a safe place to stay…I couldn’t ask for more.” He said slowly thinking there was nothing more that James could do, anymore and he would be overwhelmed.

"Nah... I'm not finished with you yet," James watched Severus' face scrunching a little, his chest still ached with pain. "I want to hear you laugh so much more, see you smile in the morning when you wake up, play games, muck around, enjoy life a little more freely... then I'll start to relax. When you come back with me, lets have fun, yeah?"

Severus gave a small smile at James’ words. “It almost sounds like you want me to have a childhood…one where friends play games and muck around…I always wanted to do all that as a kid” he smiled lightly before clenching his teeth briefly.

"You didn't really have much of a childhood though, did you?" James asked, a little sad. "I can give that back to you... Better late than never. I'll try..." he lent down and pressed his mouth to Severus' forehead as his face creased with pain.

“I’d like that” he smiled briefly before opening his eyes. “I…I would like to know…what its like to have a childhood…would you…really give me that chance James?” he asked looking at him with hopeful eyes. 

James blinked down at him, that familiar warmth spreading through him, the uncanny affection he held for Severus surfacing once again. "Yeah... I'll give it to you. One day at a time. I want to hear you laughing." He smirked.

“It’s…been a long time since I really laughed” he sighed trying to relax as another sharp pain ran threw him before shifting on the bed and touching the now empty area. “…lay with me…me…I feel safer when your near by” he murmured before drawing his hand back.

James smiled warmly at that. "You're being cute again.." he commented, biting his bottom lip. Severus was lucky he was in hospital. James lowered himself to lay beside the dark haired boy kicking off his converse and draping an arm around Severus, pulling him to his chest, an air of protectively about how he held himself. "You used to hate being near me..." he commented in amusement.

“I…I was scared…you might suddenly turn around and hurt me again” he admitted, gently pressing his face into James’ chest. “So I…I didn’t want to get to close to you…if you…wanted to hurt me again you could have easily done it here by not giving me pain relief…but you did…I trust you.”

"You trust me?" James asked, sounding stunned. His eyes wide as he looked down at the top of Severus' head.

Severus nodded against James’ chest and nuzzled into him. “I trust you James…I really do…and I…I don’t find it easy to give my trust to anyone” he murmured.

"I'm honoured..." It sounded sarcastic so he added it, "really.. considering our history. That's a pretty big deal.. just- thank you, Severus... for this chance to rectify all I've done."

Severus gave a small smile as he nuzzled at James’ chest. “I’m feeling kind of tired…I think I’ll go back to sleep for a while…if that’s okay” he murmured reaching for the blanked on his hip and pulling it up weakly.

"I'll be here..." James reassured, taking hold of the blanket for him and pulling it up to his shoulders, over them both. Finding Severus' hand beneath it. "Go to sleep little bird."

“…little bird” Severus murmured before giving a small smile and curling his fingers around James hand and drifting off back into sleep.

It was a couple of days later when the doctor came in again and told Severus the wonderful news that his ribs had grown back completely. It'd be painful for quite some time, he'd have to try lying on his back at night and take it easy but they were back and Severus was definitely brighter for it. "When can he go home?" James asked from his bedside. The doctor smiled. "Well. Hopefully tomorrow. But he'll be on bed rest. You won't be able to do much for a good few weeks young man."

“I guess that means we will be having movie night” he smiled happy at the thought of getting to watch TV and curling on the settee.

“Oh before I forget” the doctor interrupter. “Child services turned up at the hospital wanting to speak with you. They found out what had happened and want to put you into the system until they can find you a more permanent home until you are old enough to be by yourself” the doctor informed as Severus eyes wide and he looked at James.

“There going to send me away” he said looking at James. “I…I don’t want to go…I’m going home with you that’s what you said.”

"What?" James choked at the doctor, gaping at him. "They don't need to do that. Severus is coming to stay with me!" He fumed. "Why are they getting involved?! We can take care of him!"

“I am not getting involved Mr Potter I am just informing you” he said looking at him as he sat Next to Severus on his bed which he had told him numerous times not to do. “I informed them that Mr Snape has a placement for a home and I proceeded to give them your address and I also contacted your parents. They have arranged a day to visit to be sure that your home will be suitable for him to stay at, but I’m sure that you have nothing to worry about.”

James stared at the doctor for a long moment then at Severus. He didn't know how to feel about that, it still unnerved him and worried him regardless. But he had to take it. Swallow it down. He had no choice. "Right... well, you can tell them to piss off either way." He said stubbornly, sticking his jaw up.

Severus gave him a small smile before hesitantly touching his hand. “It’s okay James, I’m sure that everything will be fine. Besides they cant force me to do anything I don’t want to do” he smiled knowing that he wouldn’t give up without a fight, he had been looking forward and getting excited about staying at James’ house and being told all the things that they would do together and most of all, have that bath!

James couldn't wait to get Severus home and as the next day rolled around, he was encouraged to eat his first proper meal at the hospital, just to make sure he was able to without feeling sick. That was a struggle for Severus and his small appetite but he managed it, souly because he knew he needed to otherwise he wouldn't get out of here. They needed to make sure he could walk well enough and go to the toilet because of all the potion's he'd been taking. As the clock struck 4pm, James' mother knocked on the door, smiling as she came in to see both the boys chatting on the bed. She'd never seen her son so dedicated to anything before. He loved sleep, food and playing. And yet he'd spent all of Easter so far, not doing any of those things. "Hello Severus," She greeted. Smiling kindly in a way Severus wasn't used to. "James gave us the sizes and told us what to get but we went out and brought you some clothes." She handed James the plastic bag and he pulled out a pair of underwear, socks, black trousers and a dark green knitted jumper. "I told her to get green for obvious reasons," James grinned sheepishly at Severus. "Do you want to go and get changed in the bathroom?" he asked nodding at the door on the side of the robe, he knew Severus was a lot stronger now and there was no way he'd be changing in front of James' mum.

Severus gave a nod unable to speak around James’ mother before he shuffled off with the clothes to get changed. Pulling off his gown he looked at himself for a moment, his skin was still bruised in places but it was healing nicely and his bones could still be seen through his skin and his hip bones stuck out badly but knew that they too would go away as long as he remembered to eat.

“James, I just wanted you to know that child services came round yesterday to check the house” she said looking to James as Severus went to change. “They looked over the whole house and saw where James would be staying along with other things and we have been approved to have him staying with us, he won’t have to go away” she smiled at her son knowing he would be happy for the news.

"Really?" James' eyes lit up ten shades brighter, light brown instead of dark. "Thank Merlin for that! I wasn't worried about our house not being suitable but you hear all sorts of stories about them making things difficult..." he said sheepishly, but smiled gratefully as his Mother. "Thanks for taking him in Mum, you didn't have to say yes. You don't know anything about Severus after all."

“That is true I don’t, but I do trust your judgment James” she smiled touching his cheek as she sat down on the bed. “I know you would not have asked this of me and your father if you didn’t trust him or have good reason s for him to stay” she smiled before looking down at the bed sheets and running a finger along the line of a crease. “Not only that, when child services come around they like you to know what sort of situation the child has come from…the things I heard broke my heart and I could not believe that a young boy like him grew up in such a place. I was determined to keep him with us and would not allow him to be placed anywhere else but in are home with are family where he would be safe.”

James stared at his Mother for a moment in silence before his face broke into a giant smile. "Thanks Mum," his voice was a little hoarse around the edges with emotion. He had the best parents in the world. Just then Severus opened the bathroom door and tottered out in his knitted sweater, it was so green and suited him perfectly. James' smile grew at the sight. "You look more alive now you're out of that hospital gown!"

Severus smiled as he fiddled with the corner of the jumper still feeling out of place with James’ mum in the room. “The clothes look very good on you Severus” she smiled speaking in a soft and calm voice as she watched Severus. “When you are feeling more yourself I thought you and James could go on a little shopping trip, I wasn’t really sure what sort of clothes you like you see so I just bought something to keep you warm for now” she smiled as Severus gave a small nod, keeping his eyes to the ground.

James slid off the hospital bed, he'd noticed Severus' unease, probably not knowing how to BE with a Mother or Father, he wasn't used to it after all. James walked over to him and put his arm around his shoulders, noticing how Severus didn't flinch anymore. It's like he'd come to accept James' touch. Allowing it completely. Wanting it even. "Shall we get you home?" James asked, "to OUR home?" He smiled.

Severus glanced up to look at James before giving him a nod and a small smile before leaning up close to him to whisper in his ear. “Is it…still okay…for me to have a bath there?” he asked feeling uneasy now about being in that house and around James’ parents, having never met James’ father or know what he was like.

Mrs Potter smiled, overhearing what he said. Bless him. "Of course!" James informed. "You can have as many baths as you want, have one hundred!"

Severus’ gave James a smile as he played with the corner of his jumper.  
“Are we ready to then?” Mrs Potter asked as she stood from the bed. Severus shuffled away James feeling nervous to go near the bed with Mrs Potter there but quickly reached for the doe on the bedside table before shuffling back to James again.   
"Come on," James beckoned, keeping his arm around Severus as they walked out of the room and down to the main reception on the unit to check Severus out before heading to the fireplaces...  
Walking out at the other end, felt like heaven for James. Severus was with him, not stuck in the hospital apart from him, that worry was not there. The familiar fresh scent of his home hit his nose and he exhaled. Mrs Potter was a hygiene freak. She really cared about their house. "Home sweet home." Mrs Potter smiled. "You're back!" Mr Potter thrilled, coming in from the kitchen with a tea towel in hand. "Welcome home." He kissed his wife. James cringed beside Severus. He could feel him tense up and pulled him closer. "Are you okay?" he whispered in his ear.

Severus shook his head quickly as he lowered his head and he gave, the yell from Mr Potter had shocked him and he moved close to James and tried not to be the focus of the mans attention.

“Yes we are home dear, signing out took a little while be we are all home now and wont have to visit the hospital anymore” she smiled kissing her husband before slipping her coat off and moving to go hang it up.

"I'll go and put the kettle on, we can all have some tea," Mrs Potter could be heard calling as she tottered into the kitchen.   
"Alright, dear!" Mr Potter called back, turning to his son and Severus.   
As he approached James felt Severus freeze, going completely stiff next to him.   
"Hey little man," Mr Potter greeted, ruffling James hair. James ducked and grinned. Too old for that now and his nickname. "Hey Dad," he greeted.   
Mr Potter turned to look at Severus who looked paler than normal. "You must be Severus," he greeted. "James has gone on about you non stop."

Severus could barely hear Mr Potter’s words as he looked at the carpet his body to tense with fright he thought he might suddenly black out.  
“Is’ he alright?” Mr Potter asked watching Severus as he paled and turned even whiter than he was normally. “You don’t think that discharged him from the hospital to early do you? He looks very pale poor lad” he said as he turned his gaze to James.

"No, don't worry Dad." James smiled wryly, turning to put an arm around Severus' back. He pulled him into his chest so Severus could hide his face. "He's just not... very good with new people. He'll come around. He's not used to it. He needs to know you're trustworthy." 

Mr Potter blinked then smiled. "Well, I guess he'll see if I'm a trustworthy chef when I cook dinner tonight!" He laughed. A cheerful man. So unlike Severus'. "I hope you'll come around to me young man, I'm just an old man, James will tell you that. I'd like to take you both camping together at some point. We've got plenty of time when you're home from school."   
"Severus has never been camping. Have you?"

Severus shook his head in James’ chest, there were a lot of things Severus had never done before even simple things that most people took for granted like sitting out in the garden and just lying on the grass.  
“Well then why don’t you take Severus up stairs and show him around, I’m sure he would like to see where he will be staying. We have a nice room all set up for you Severus right next door to James” he smiled even if Severus couldn’t see his smile.  
"Alright Dad, we'll be upstairs, tell Mum I'll come down and get the tea! Come on Severus!" James seemed excited almost as he lead the Slytherin towards the stairs.

When James pushed the spare bedroom door open, even he was surprised. His parents had really gone all out. It was a basic room, average sized with a bed in the middle that had freshly bought green bedding on it, a bedside table with a lamp and clock, a matching wardrobe and chest of drawers, Severus' Slytherin uniform hung on a coat hanger on the edge of the wardrobe. There was a rug beside the bed with a little book shelf in front of it, filled with random school text books his parents had obviously bought from Diagon alley in their time away, a wireless radio sat on the window sil and a dream catcher hung from the ceiling. It was bright, warm and clean. Complete with a pair of new pyjamas lying across the pillow. "Wow... my parents really out did themselves."

Severus looked at the room stunned before slowly and hesitantly walking further into it and looking around almost confused as he played with the bottom of his jumper and feeling overwhelmed as he walked over to the bed and hesitantly reached out a hand a touched the new thick duvet and the pillows before taking his hand back not sure what to make of it all. It was like a world away from his bedroom back home, he had a real bed and a source of light when it got dark and somewhere to keep his book and clothes.

Severus walk backwards slowly until his back touched the wall in the corner of the room, it was all too much and to overwhelming for him as he stood silent his eyes darting round to every little thing in the room.

James watched him curiously, letting him take it in, he knew from having been to his house first hand that this was very different. Eventually he walked over to the new bed and sat down, testing its springs with a little bounce and smiling over at Severus. "Come here, sit with me?"

Severus looked around the room once more before walking over to James and stood between his parted legs rather than sit on the bed. “Is…is this all really for me?” he asked sounding unsure.

James glanced up at him, studying his expression. "Yeah... yeah of course it is. This is your room now. For as long as you want it. You can have it. Maybe when we're older... you, me and Lily can share a house together. That'd be cool, wouldn't it?" He grinned handsomely.

Severus looked around the room once more before focusing on James. “It…it’s a lot of things…I…I never owned a bed before…or a duvet like this” he said as he touched the thick blanket before pulling his hand back. “I…I don’t know about all this James” he said not wanting to think about living in a house with James and Lily when he couldn’t even cope with owning a room with things in it.

"Hey..." James called but Severus was still looking around the room like a frightened animal. "Hey." He said firmer, taking hold of his arms. "Listen to me. It will take time to get used to. Of course it will, everything does. But just because it's different, it doesn't mean you have to be scared. Today is a new day for you. I don't mind sleeping in your new bed with you until you get used to it." He said sincerely.

Severus looked at James before shaking his head. “No…no I…I have to get used to it on my own” he said slowly. “If not…I won’t want you to ever go back to your room…I’ll become dependant on you if I make you stay with me” he said before moving closer to James, not caring that he was standing between his legs. To him James was like a life line and it would take time to let him go in this house.

"I wouldn't mind you becoming dependent on me, that doesn't sound all too awful to me," James said in amusement, "be as dependent as you want, I want to look out for you." He told him, lowering his hands from Severus' arms to grip his hips.

“Really?” he asked looking James and not minding that his hands were on his boney hips. “It’s really okay for me to rely on you? Even…even for silly little things?” he asked watching James.

"Yeah," James nodded with a smile. "For all the silly little things.. Even at school, if you need me I'll be there, drop everything I'm doing and come straight to you..." he promised.

“You can’t do that” he said. “Black will get mad at you if you suddenly come running to me…I can look after myself at school. I know all the best places to hide and stay out of sight” he said giving James a small smile and knowing that he probably would come running if he really needed him.

"Severus, I care about Padfoot. He's my best friend. But you... you're..." He trailed off, choking on his words, he stuttered and looked to the left, averting his eyes. "I just... I don't care where we are. I can't just stop caring because we're at school.."

“I never said that you would stop caring James” he said looking down at him. “I just…I know that you have a like in that school. You have friends and you have Lily…I will be alright at school.”

James stared at him, eyes firm. But he stood, forcing Severus to take a step back. James took his chin in his thumb and finger, lifting his head just as he lent down, watching Severus' eyes widen in surprise just before James kissed him.

Severus looked at James with stunned eyes before slowly closing his eyes and then pulled away, breaking the kiss. “…what was that for?” he said looking up into James’ eyes.

James rubbed the back of his neck, grinning playfully. "Just because." He laughed. "You're adorable and you're here. That's why. It was a welcome home kiss."

“A…welcome home kiss?” he asked looking at James before he give him a smiled and moved up close to him, his cheek resting against James’ chest and his thin body pressed close. “…I…I’m home” he murmured.

James blinked once, emotion swelling in his chest at Severus' words. "Yeah..." he answered, voice ragged. “You're home." Closing his eyes, James wrapped Severus in his arms. "You're safe."

Severus smiled as he nuzzled into James’ chest happy to hear his words before looking up at James and kissing his jaw. “Thank you…for bringing me home.”

James' ears burned at the gesture. "The pleasure has been all mine... believe me," he mused with a cheeky smirk. "Do you want me to run you that bath?"

“Yes please” Severus smiled up at James before taking a step away from him and breaking the contact between there bodies. “What should I do with my clothes? Your mom just gave them to so I…don’t know if I should leave them here or put them somewhere” he murmured looking about the room.

"You can leave them in here, they won't be that dirty. You can wear them tomorrow." James smiled. "There's a dressing gown on the back of the door, strip and get into that. I'll go and run your bath. Come down the hall when you're ready." He gave Severus' cheek a stroke before rushing out the room to fill up their bath with warm water and bubble bath.

Severus looked around the now empty room before walking over to the door and taking the dressing gown feeling the soft fabric before pressing it to his nose and smelling the fresh clean scent of it. Before walking to his bed and removing his clothes and slipping the dressing gown on, it felt so soft against his skin he almost didn’t want to take it off again but he shook his head and moved to the door, sticking his head out he looked up and down the hall to see that the cost was clear before walking down the hall towards the sound of running water and finding James sitting on the edge of the bath testing the water as it filled the bath.

James looked up at him, admiring how he looked in that dressing gown. He beckoned him over with his arm and wrapped it around Severus, pulling him to his chest as he checked the water with his other hand. "You look very pleased with yourself in that dressing gown. Do you like it?"

Severus nodded. “It’s really soft…and I…like its smell” he smiled turning his head to the collar and breathing in the smell happily. “It smells so fresh and clean.”

"That's what you'll be in a minute..." James smiled, watching Severus out of the corner of his eye. When the water was up high in the bath, James flicked off the taps. "Ready to get in?" He hummed cheerfully.

Severus nodded before reaching for his tie and slowly undoing not caring that James was in the room and right next to him, James had seen him naked before so this was different as he allowed the robe to slide off his shoulders and down to round his ankles and giving a small blush as James’ stared at him. “S-sorry…about having to see all my bruises and bones like this.”

James rolled his eyes affectionately, "hey... don't apologize," he scolded, reaching over to touch Severus' hip bone, it was so pointed, sharp almost against his hand. "You still have a beautiful body, like this..."

Severus didn’t believe James’ words as he felt his hand touch his hip bone and his body gave a small shudder to the touch. “There is nothing nice about looking like this James” he murmured but remained where he stood not wanting to loose the contact.

James' eyes looked up at Severus' face as he sat on the edge of the bath before he looked down again. Biting the inside of his cheek as he got a glimpse of Severus' cock, hanging soft between his thighs. Taking a big leap, James bent down, kissing just about his cock, chin grazing it.

Severus gave a startled gasp to the contact as his body shuddered at the touch. “J-James…what are you doing?” he asked looking down at as we tried to allow himself not to get excited by the faint touch and the kiss.

James honestly didn't know. Instead, as a way of answering, he moved down to drag his lips through the dark hair surrounding Severus' soft cock. As he got lower, warm lips touched the soft organ hanging between Severus' legs. He gave it a little kiss. Eyes snapping up to look at Severus from this angle.

Severus gave a small moan at the touch unable to hold it back an his cock started to harden. “I…I’m sorry please don’t look” he said getting embarrassed by the way his body was reacting and getting excited in front of James.

James could be felt grinning against the skin. He breathed Severus' scent in. Finding him exquisite. He held Severus there by his hand on his hip, reaching around with his other hand to hold the small of his back. "I want to..." he murmured, feeling Severus throb against his lips. James dragged his open mouth right down to Severus' soft little tip, poking his tongue out to give it a lick. It didn't taste bad, not like he expected a cock might.

Severus moaned as he leaned his head back. “J-James…” he murmured in a shuddering just from having the tip of his cock licked. His cock gave a small jerk wishing for more contact from those lips and tongue as Severus blushed at the action.

James' grunted deep in his throat on hearing Severus say his name like that. He drew back and licked his lips, enjoying the odd, new taste of another's cock. James stood from the edge of the bath and took hold of Severus, directing him to sit on the edge of the bath where he had previously. James dropped to his knees in front of Severus, pushing his legs open. Sliding a hand up Severus' thigh, to idly stroke his hardening erection. "You're getting hard..." he commented sexily. Smirking up into Severus' face.

Severus blushed in embarrassment as he closed his eyes against the scene and tried to close to legs only to have James keep them open leaving him exposed to James’ gave. “D-don’t say those things” he murmured as his cock gave a jerk in James’ hand and a small drop of pre-cum trailed down his length to meet James’ hand, his body feel sensitive after so long of not being touched.

James used his thumb to massage the sticky pre come into his shaft, feeling the cock throbbing in his hand. Beginning to pulse. "It's been a while since that time in my bedroom, I think you've gotten addicted..." he husked seductively. Stroking circles on Severus' wet head, rubbing another little bead of precome around the sensitive slit. "Addicted to me..." he added, leaning in to take that head into his hot mouth flicking his tongue forward to lap at it.

“Ahhh!” Severus moaned out as he gripped at the edge of the bath, James’ mouth felt so hot and wet around his sensitive cock and his body shuddered from the contact. “Th-that’s not true…” he panted even as his body betrayed him and showed James how addicted he had become to being touched by him. “Hm…ah…James.” 

"Yes," James grabbed Severus cock at the base, "it" he pulled the foreskin down with a squelch revealing all of the reddened head. "Is." He pushed his own head forward, taking all over Severus deep inside of his mouth.

“Ahhh! James!” Severus moaned as he leaned forward panting with light moans as he gripped the bath. “James…please…it’s too much…” he panted before letting out a loud moan that echoed around the room and bounced off the tiles. He never knew a mouth around his cock could feel so over whelming. 

James' head started to move back and forth, taking all of Severus in before moving back, repeating the motion. Groaning against it and sending vibrations all through Severus' body. James sounded like he was eating his favourite dinner. He was enjoying himself a bit too much. "So good.." He grunted against that cock. Dragging his hands up Severus' stomach as he got him off with his mouth.

“Uh…James…please, stop” he moaned opening his eyes and watching James as he swallowed him whole. “P-please…my…my body’s to sensitive” he panted already feeling heat rising in his belly from James’ action and just watching him was enough to push him over the edge. 

One of James' hands found Severus' nipple, he ran the pad of his fingers over it and squeezed lightly. "In my mouth..." James hoarsed with Severus' cock still in it, voice a little muffled. "I'm hungry... I want your milk." He sucked right down to the base, dragging his teeth back up to the tip, which he sucked and flicked with his tongue, focusing it's attention on the weeping slit. Severus' cock felt swollen and about to burst.

Severus flushed bright red at James’ words, they were so dirty and sexual that it made his cock throb painfully. “Uh…James…please…it’s…it’s too good, I feel dizzy” he moaned as his back arched in please at the touch to his nipple and the hot mouth around his cock. “I…I’m going to come…I’m coming!” moaned as he grit his teeth before moaning loudly into the as his body shuddered and jerked in release right into James’ mouth.

James' eyes widened as hot seed splashed at the back of his throat, it didn't taste bad it just surprised him. The cum kept going too, filling up his mouth which continued to move on Severus' cock, milking him with his lips as much as he could. "M-mm..." James groaned, gulping loudly as he swallowed the cum, taking it in his stride. Leaning back, James panted a little, shoulders trembling for a reason unknown to him. He looked up at Severus. Eyes illuminated with passion as he panted.

Severus panted as he looked at James feeling dizzy with excitement and a mixture of exhaustion. “You…you swallowed it” he panted looking at James and not believing that he had down that not that he could believe what had just happened at all.

James stood up from his knees, looking down at Severus with a grin on his face. "Of course I did wasn't ‘gunna waste anything that came out of you, was I?" he cupped Severus' chin, grinning into his eyes. "Get in the bath Severus Snape."

“Alright” he said obediently as he stood and turned around and slowly climbed into the warm bath with a sigh of delight as the warm water washed over his body and the bubbles surrounded him. “…this feels really nice” he smiled contentedly. “I don’t remember the last time I had a bath.”

"Do you want me to wash your hair for you?" James asked, admiring him in the tub with a cheeky smirk on his face, still pleased with himself for making Severus cum in his mouth. He was good at everything though so it wasn't a surprise.

“Could you…maybe was my back first? I cant see it and don’t want to hit a bruise of anything” he said a little shy as he scooped up a handful of bubbles and looking at them before blowing and sending bubbled drifting lightly threw the air as he smiled.

James grinned at the question, he liked it when Severus asked for things he wanted because it wasn't often he did. "Of course..." He reached for one of the sponges and covered it in soapy bubble bath. James lent on his knees beside the bath and started to wash Severus' back gently in slow circles. Covering him in soap suds. "Let's get you nice and clean, yeah?" he hummed softly, taking extra care to wash in all the crooks and cranies, under Severus' armpits, behind his neck. Everywhere. "You're going to be so cosy in your bed." He smiled.

“Still going to feel weird sleeping in that” he said looking at James. “I’m not used to being in a house where I have a bed and things, guess I will just have to see how I do during the night with that thought” he said as he wondered if he should have taken James up on his offer of staying in his bed with him until he was settled.

Once James was finished scrubbing Severus' back and underarms, he grabbed the vanilla scented shampoo from the side of the bath and squirted it on top of his dark head. "We'll have to get you used to it," he smirked, rubbing the shampoo into his scalp. "I'll be right across the hall..." He reminded him, softer. Wrapping his arms around Severus' wet body, soaking himself in the process.

Severus started for a moment before relaxing again. “You will really be right there if I need you?” he asked turning his head to look at James before smiling. “You’re getting all wet holding me you know” he said as he smiled in a sweet way James had never seen before turning his head again.

James wasn't prepared for the treat of an expression that Severus just gave him. He stayed very still for a moment, gaping like a fish with wide eyes. He blinked a few times. Swallowing. "Y-yeah..." he said, mentally cursing at how hoarse he sounded. "We'll be together all Easter," he promised before remembering something, "except for one day next week, I'm taking Lily out again over the holidays but you can stay in your room that day if you don't feel comfortable, my Parents won't disturb you." He smiled.

“I…think I will do that” he said looking at James and thinking about being the house alone with James’ parent. “Maybe I will sit and read one of those book on my shelf. There looked like a few on there I hadn’t read before…you have to take me out clothes shopping tomorrow, I head your mother say so” he smiled.

James pulled a pained face. "man... I really hate clothes shopping, it's just clothes... You know?" he complained like a typical young boy. He hated shopping with his Mum - she took years to pick a pair of bloody knickers! "but... I'm excited to see you in some different outfits. We can get some food and hit the park for a walk... Make it fun?" he grinned as he washed the shampoo out of Severus' hair, guarding his eyes with one hand.

“I’ve never been out hopping for clothes, is it really that boring?” he asked closing his eyes just in case the water and bubbles got past James’ hand. “Father used to just turn up with clothes and leave them in my room, so there were normally to big or small or not long enough” he said before feeling James move his hand away having finished washing his hair and with looked at him with a smile. “And walk in the park does sound nice, it felt like I was in that hospital for years I would really love to walk around outside again.”

When James was done with helping Severus wash, he sat back and put the toilet seat down so he could perch on the edge of it. He sat there talking with Severus until the bath water went cold. Severus (unlike James) found the bath to be something precious and didn't want to waste the clean, vanilla scented water. When he physically could no longer stay in it, James helped him out (practically lifting him) and set him to his feet on the furry bath mat. He grabbed a towel and wound it around Severus' body. Grabbing another towel to dry his hair. The whole time James felt Severus' eyes on him, watching him. He'd look away when he caught on James had notice but eventually those eyes would wander back to James again. It triggered all sorts of feelings inside the Gryffindor. "Did you enjoy your bath?" James asked quietly, rubbing Severus' head with the towel. "You can have one whenever you want. Have ten a day if you 'wanna! My mum and dad won't mind."

“I did enjoy it…thank you” he smiled feeling happy and warm inside from getting to have a bath and having James wash his hair for him and keep him company when he was sure that he had better things to do than sit and talk with him.

A knock came from the door and Severus gave a small jump. “Boys dinner is ready” Mrs Potter voice called through the door. “Would you like to come down or eat in your room?” she asked as Severus remained quiet.

James looked from the closed door to Severus. "Can we eat it upstairs today?!" he called back through the door. Lacing an arm around Severus' body, he was still wrapped up in the towel when James pulled him close.

“That’s fine sweetheart, I’ll put it your room alright” she called before her footsteps could be heard going down the hall and down the stairs to retrieve there meal.  
Severus stood stunned for a moment before blinking. “…sorry…froze up there didn’t I” he apologized pulling his towel around him tighter. 

"You don't need to apologize..." James reassured but turned to look down at Severus properly, holding him by his shoulders and making eye contact. "Why do my parents bother you so much?" He asked in a soft voice. "I know you're not very good with people, you'd rather not deal with them. But around my parents you seem... worse?"

“I don’t trust grown ups…or parents” he said looking at James as he held his towel tight. “I grew up in a terrible place with the worst parent and because of that I…I just don’t trust….I always think that…one day they will just snap and strike out at me…that’s why I fear adult” he said knowing that Mr and Mrs Potter were probably very nice and kind but he didn’t want to take the chance.

James nodded in understanding. "That makes sense..." He commented thoughtfully with a little smile. Noticing the serious expression now on Severus' face, he reached up to cup his chin with his thumb and forefinger, lifting his head in the process to make Severus look up at him. "It's okay to be scared," he informed him, stroking Severus' bottom lip with his thumb. "Even though I know they'd never hurt you, you don't know them enough to know that... Just take everything in your pace. I'll walk as slow as you need me to with you."

“If you do that you might end up walking backwards” he said looking at James before diverting his gaze unable to look at James for a moment as his hair dripped. “And…if you keep walking slowly with me you wont get anywhere with Lily. I don’t want to be the thing that distracts you from her.”

"Hey..." James hummed softly, his face looking more serious than before. "You know I care about her... She knows it too. But whether you admit it or not, I think you need me right now." He let go of his chin but moved his hand to touch his cheek, pushing some of his wet hair away from his face. "Not only do I care about you but I owe you..."

“How do you owe me? If anything I owe you James. You looked after me in the hospital, you got my things back for me…you welcomed me into your home twice without a second thought. I owe you a lot James” he said looking into his eyes and not understand how James could owe him anything when he done nothing at all.

"Severus, I've made everyday a living hell for you since we first started school." James hissed, shaking his head in disbelief. "Sure, I'm not like that now but it doesn't change what I was like before... it doesn't make it right." He stroked Severus' cheek with his thumb, keeping his other arm draped around his waist loosely.

“I think you have more than made up for those years James” Severus said giving a slight shiver to the cold room. “You think it would be okay if I went and got changed, I don’t think it’s good to be standing here all wet” he smiled shaking his hair and letting the water from it hit James.

James huffed a snort and nodded. "Yeah, here..." he reached over and grabbed the dressing gown that had been slumped over the washing basket. He pulled it on Severus so that he could take the towel away from around him. Hastily opening the bathroom door, James checked to see if either of his parents were about and when he saw it was safe, he took Severus' hand, yanking the plug out of the tub as he did before pulling the Slytherin down the corridor, towards the spare bedroom. When they got inside, James noticed his mum had set up the little portable heater, a piece of muggle technology they owned. It was rotating heat around the room from beside Severus' bed. So the bedroom was considerably warmer than the bathroom. Their dinner was on a tray each on the bed with two glasses of pumpkin juice. The dinner was a piece of steak, vegetables and potatoes. James' stomach growled at the smell of it; he knew his Mum was a good cook. "I know you're not a big eater but we'll try to get something in you?" James asked with a smile.

Severus gave a nod, the food did smell wonderful and he was looking forward to getting some real food into his stomach and not something that was fed to him through a tube. “It does smell good” he smiled before his stomach gave a growl in agreement and he blushed at the sound not believing his stomach had just done that.

James couldn't help but laugh. Mostly because of that startled expression on Severus' face. "It sounds like you're keeping a little monster inside your rib cage Severus." He hummed, seeing the blush on his face darken. "Right then, here we go!" James pulled the fresh, new pair of pyjamas out from beneath Severus' pillow, they were a dark green with black pinstripes going through them. Thick and warm. "Put them on and I'll dry your hair in bed whilst you eat."

Severus looked at the pyjamas before taking the top and looking at James. “I only were the top…I like sleeping in big shirts” he said holding the shirt up a little embarrassed. “That’s why…I liked sleeping in yours…that first night I came here” he confessed playing with the soft fabric on the shirt as he felt James holding the trousers.

James blinked at him, cheeks burning a little against his will. He knew Severus looked adorable in his over sized tops. With his little bottom poking out. Merlin take him, this Slytherin was to be his downfall. "R-right, of course, that's fine..." His voice was a little rougher than he'd like. "The top, got it. Yeah. Right." He went to help Severus then stopped himself. "Sorry." He grinned sheepishly. "Habit."

Severus smiled knowing it had become a habit for James to help but knew that he had to show James that he could take care of himself still at time so he wouldn’t worry so much. Turning around he untied his bathrobe and allowed it to fall to the floor before sliding the long top on over his head and shaking his hair slightly to make sure none was still in the top before turning to James with a smile. 

James was trying his best not to look at Severus but his eye kept sneaking to the corner then quickly snapping back again. When he saw that Severus was dressed, he turned his head fully with a half smile. "All done." He commented with a nod. Stroking Severus' cheek, James lent over and pulled back the duvet so Severus could get in. "Go on, get in" He commanded affectionately. Eyes soft.

Severus put out a hand and touched the soft mattress before climbing into it and having a small bounce before blushing realizing that James was watching and he quickly laid back against him pillows feeling how soft and fluffy thy were as he gave a content smile. “This bed is really soft” he all but hummed.

"It's all yours." James grinned. When Severus was in bed, he tucked the duvet around him and set the tray on his lap, handing him the knife and fork. "Try and eat as much as you can." He encouraged softly as he started to dry the wet ends of Severus' hair with one of the towels.

“You really don’t have to dry my hair for me you know, I mean you must be hungry too right?” he asked starting to cut up one of the potatoes and watching the warm steam rise from it before lifting it to his lips and gently blowing on it before popping it into his mouth, it felt strange eating solid food again but the taste was so wonderful.

James shook his head. "No, it's alright. It can wait." He was hungry but he enjoyed tending to Severus a lot more than eating. He bit back a grin when Severus started chewing the potato - it was nice to see him eat. "atta' boy Severus!" He grinned cheerfully as he rubbed Severus' head. "Good?"

Severus smiled and made a humming sound of delight enjoying the taste of the warm food as it hit his belly. “Your mum is a really good cook” he said turning to smile at James as he dried his hair and enjoying the feel of that much more than his food.

"Mum likes cooking. She doesn't use magic to cook either. Just the old fashioned muggle handed way!" James laughed and finished drying Severus' hair, as much as he could at least, it was only a little bit damp now. He chucked it on the floor carelessly, showing his youth. James scrambled on the bed and crossed his legs, pulling his own tray onto his lap. He dug in. Diving for the steak first. Groaning as he chewed. "So good!" He shoved a whole potato in his mouth. They sat there for what felt like a long time but was only twenty minutes, enjoying the warmth from the rotating heater and the hot food. James cleaned his plate before Severus was even a quarter of the way through. After four potatoes, three spoonfuls of veg and two bites of steak Severus looked like he was really struggling. "Hey, don't force yourself." James scolded. "Mum won't care, eat what you can Sev'!"

“But…your mum went through so much trouble to make this…it seems like such a shame and a waste not to eat it all” he said looking at his plate of food and thinking he might be sick if he ate anymore, but didn’t want to feel like he was insulting Mrs Potter’s cooking by not finishing especially when it tasted so good. “Maybe I could just put it on the side and eat it as I get hungry or something.”

James scoffed, "sure but don't eat it if it gets too cold, that isn't good for you Severus, my mum's always been known to make big plates of food, doesn't mean you always need to eat it." He said as he took the plate off of Severus' lap and set it on the bedside table. "Here, drink." He handed him the glass of pumpkin juice, "wash it all down then get tucked up. You need some rest."

“You’re starting to sound like the doctors at the hospital, telling me what to do” he said but drunk him juice anyway and feeling the cool liquid cover his tongue and slide down his throat with ease before letting out a content sigh as he lowered the empty glass.

James took the glass and set it down on the table next to the plate. "That's because they were trying to help and so am I." He gave Severus' cheek a little tug before pulling the duvet up and over him, forcing Severus to lay back in the bed into the cushions. "Are you going to be alright in here?" he asked looking at Severus' face closely "do you want me to wait until you fall asleep?"

Severus looked around the room, it felt big and daunting but he had to show that he would be fine without always needing help. “I think I will be alright on my own” he said giving James a smile as he laid on his side to look at him, his face snuggled into his pillows. “Thank you…for looking after me.”

James blinked once, he'd been half hoping Severus would ask him to stay but smiled none the less and reached over to push some of Severus' hair out of his face. "alright" He said affectionately "I'll leave you be then, I'm just across the hall if you need me." Standing up from the bed, James turned to leave then turned back and lent down to press a kiss to the side of Severus' head. "I'm glad you're here" he whispered in his ear.

“…I’m glad I’m here too” he whispered glancing at James for a moment before looking away from him. “…you will really be right across the hall if I need you?” he asked just needing to be sure and feeling better knowing he would be there.

"Of course, I'll be right there" James promised, kissing his head again "goodnight Severus" he smiled and slipped away from him, tucking in the duvet and leaving him to it. Glancing over his shoulder just before he walked out, closing the door behind him and going back to his own bedroom where he started to yank off his clothes and pull on his pyjamas, climbing into the bed.

Severus awoke a few hours later sitting up and looking around the dark room the wind outside blowing loudly against his window and the moonlight casting shadows and half illuminating his tall wardrobe as he stared at it feeling uneasy. Severus watched it before beginning to breathe more heavily his imagination getting the better of him and believed his father may jump out of it and grab him at any second giving him no time to yell for help. He threw back the covers and quickly climbed out of bed, moving to the door as fast as he could and opened it and heading straight into James’ room and closing the door. Being back in this room felt more safe as he looked around before heading to the bed and standing at the end of it, would James think him a coward if he knew that he was here? Should he just go back to his room before James woke up and saw him there?

James moved sharply then, half asleep he grabbed his wand from beneath his pillow and rose it towards Severus. His eyes widening when he saw that startled face. "Severus?" He breathed, wand lowering.

Severus looked at James with wide eyes started to see him move so fast and point his wand at him. “I…I’m sorry” he murmured looking at James before lowering his gave to the floor. “I didn’t…mean to wake you…I’m sorry I’ll just go back to my room” he said turning and heading for the door feeling stupid for what he had done.

"What? No! Hey! Wait-" James shot out of bed, chucking his wand down and diving over to the doorway, blocking Severus' path. "I don't want you to go anywhere, you just startled me, I'm sorry about that."

Severus lowered his head. “This is…so stupid. I cant even stay in a room by myself anymore” he said feeling embarrassed and stupid for leaving him room and running to James for letting his imagination get the better of himself. “I’m sorry I woke you up James” he said unable to look at him.

"No, no... You don't need to apologize, I said you could come in here, don't be silly-" He took Severus' hands and held them in between their bodies. "Do you... want to sleep in my bed with me?"

He stood silent for a moment before nodding, he didn’t want to return to that room tonight and not alone. “Is it really okay if I stay in here with you?” he asked finally raising his head to look at James, just able to see him the dark room as his fingers moved against James’ chest feeling the soft fabric of his top. 

James' throat tightened at the feeling of those little fingers touching his chest. "Sure... I mean, of course!" He cleared his throat and grinned a little sleepily. "You can stay in here every night if you want, I'd like that. Come on." He beckoned, taking one of Severus' hands, leading him over to his bed and helping him onto it.

Severus climbed into the bed feeling how warm it was from where James had been sleeping moments before. “Is it okay…that I’m only wearing a shirt?” he looking at James wondering if he minded that he wasn’t wearing any trousers or underwear. “I can wear some short if you want.”

James smirked boyishly and shook his head. "I've seen it all before Severus. Don't you remember the first night you were here?" He cocked an eyebrow, noticing Severus' cheeks turning red. James lifted himself up and into the bed too, pulling the covers over them. "Come here," He beckoned, extending an arm, offering Severus to lay on his chest if he wished.

“Yeah but…we had the covers over us” he said laying his head down on James’ chest and looking at him. “But I guess there have been a lot of other times you have seen me naked…at school twice, at hospital…in would bathroom” he blushed at the last one knowing what they had down in there hours ago.

James chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Severus' body, holding him against his chest. "I like your body'' He paused realizing how creepy that sounded, "I mean... You know, its..." he cleared his throat awkwardly, feeling Severus' little legs touching his beneath the duvet. Heat rose through his body like a glass filling up with water.

“You seem to have lost your trail of thought” he said looking at James as he lightly nuzzled at his chest, a few strands of hair falling into his face in the process. “I like being in your bed…it feels so warm and safe here” he said as he moved closer to James, he bare thigh touching James’ leg.

James tensed at the feeling, breath hitching. Oh god. He forced himself to close his eyes and relax. "You are safe with me. So long as you're with me, nothing will ever happen to you."

Severus smiled as he closed his eyes and nuzzled at James’ chest. “Thank you” he murmured his thigh draped slightly over James’ leg now and his body pressed close to him. “You always make me feel safe James.”

James scoffed huskily, snapping his eyes shut. "You're welcome..." he murmured, feeling way too much of Severus' little body. Heat started to rush downwind and he swallowed loudly, controlling himself, barely. "G-goodnight."

“Goodnight James” he smiled half asleep before opening his eyes and lifting his head. “…James…are you getting hard?” he asked feeling the heat coming off James’ body and something trying to poke at his thigh. He turned his head and looking at James with a light blush.

James' eyes snapped wide open, his lips parted. "What?" He scoffed. "Of course not, don't be stupid. Go to sleep." He shifted back some, trying to put some space in between them so Severus couldn't feel him as much.

Severus gave a hum not believing James but feeling too tired to argue about if James was or wasn’t getting excited. “Alright…goodnight James” he said moving his leg away before slowly falling into sleep.

James stayed unmoving for a moment and when he was sure Severus was asleep, he moved back from him even more to create the appropriate amount of space in between them. He laid on his break and took a deep breath, glancing at the back of Severus' head before sliding a hand inside his pyjama bottoms and wrapping a hand around his full cock, he closed his eyes and breathed in, starting to stroke himself.

Severus gave a moan in his sleep and rolled onto his, taking the duvet with him and exposing his leg before rolling again and wrapping his thighs around the duvet as his shirt rose up and exposed his bare bum to the room.

James' eyes snapped towards Severus, his eyes drifting down to his perky, pale arse poking out. He groaned at the sight, fingers clenching on his pulsing cock. "Shit..." he husked, he couldn't believe he was doing this but Severus had a way of arousing him to no end by doing nothing at all. Without thinking, James reached over to touch one of Severus' cheeks, running his fingers over it and squeezing as he jerked his hand faster. Eyes rolling back into his skull as he choked a gasp towards the ceiling, bucking into his own hand.

Severus moaned at the touch and curled up as he moved a little closer to James and touched his side, nuzzling at him as he slept. “…hmm…James” he murmured his hot breath sinking threw James’ shirt.

James' closed eyes scrunched and he gasped as he heard Severus say his name. "Severus," he hoarsed back, bucking into his own hand as he swiped the end of his cock, feeling the bubble of pre come there and massaging it into his swollen head. James hissed and turned his head towards Severus, leaning over and kissing his mouth in his sleep, breathing out heavily through his nose.

Severus murmured in the kiss before his eyes started to flutter open slowly and he took in the scene around him before breaking the kiss. “J-James what are you…what are you doing?” he knew it was a dumb question he could see very clearly what James was doing.

James' hand faltered around his cock but he didn't stop completely. His eyes were glazed with startled desire when Severus woke up. "I..." he panted stupidly. "Severus, please just... just kiss me."

Severus looked at James startled but he couldn’t deny him a kiss if that was what he wanted. Leaning forward to pressed his lips to James’ and felt the kiss instantly deepen in a series of loud breaths as Severus eyes travel down to where James’ hand was wrapped around his cock. Feel a sudden burst of bravery he reached down and stroked at the tip of James’ wet cock before moving further down in a stroking motion and effectively moving James’ hand away to stroke at the full length and feel how thick and long it was in his slender hands.

"S-Severus...!" James started in alarm, voice hoarse. "You don't need to do that..." he breathed, arching his hips into Severus' hand. Grabbing hold of his neck, James pulled his mouth back to his, panting against Severus' lips as his tongue slipped inside.

Severus panted and moaned into the kiss as his hand pumped quickly at James cock, sliding his thumb over the wet slit with every move feeling and hearing how much James’ liked it when he did that. “I don’t mind doing it” he breathed against James’ lips. 

"Are you sure?" James asked in a ragged husk, groaning deep in his throat as he bucked into Severus' hand. "I hope you're sure because that feels so...!" He grabbed Severus' arse and squeezed, pushing it forward so their bodies were squashed in a closer proximity. Spiking friction as they rubbed.

“I…I’m sure” he breathed feeling James’ body rub against his from there closeness and felt his own cock starting to awaken and lift up his shirt to reveal him excitement as it pressed against James.

James' stomach was in knots. He choked out a gasp and captured Severus' mouth in a messy kiss as he squeezed his arse, pushing him forward and meeting him in the middle with an arch. James hissed at the friction, tearing his mouth from Severus' to press it to his neck, dragging his hot lips down over the pulsing vein protruding out of the side. He ghosted his lips up in open mouth kisses until he reached his ear. Exhaling unevenly, he smirked. "So confident Severus...touching my cock like that of your own accord."

Severus blushed. “Well…that’s because…because you do it for me” he babbles unable to look at James as he squeezed his cock during the stroke wanting him to feel more pleasure. “Do…do you like me touching you like this?” he asked unsure if he was doing right and making James feel good at all.

"Do I- what? Of course I like it!" James hoarsed, scoffing breathlessly as he bucked into Severus' hand, he lent forward to kiss him once again then reached over to squeeze his arse cheek, using his middle finger to slide in between the two of them. He felt Severus tense. "It's okay..." James reassured. "Can I play?"

Severus jerked into James’ hip at the feel of his finger. “I…I don’t know” he said glancing at James as he rubbed his hard cock against James before blushing and glancing away before looking at him again. “Can I…can I try something?”

James' movements paused slightly and he looked at Severus with a curious raise of his brows. "Sure... what do you want to try?" He asked, blinking; eyes still darker than normal with desire. Eyelids heavy.

Severus blushed seeming hesitant for a moment before releasing James and kneeling up on the bed to look at James for a moment before crawling down the bed and removing James’ trousers completely before moving to straddle his leg there cocks touching as he lowered himself to lie on top of James, gently rocking back and for so there cocks rubbed together cause Severus to let out gentle moves. “I…I wanted to try this…is it okay?” he asked as he rocked.

James' eyes grew wide at the change in position, his mouth drying as he felt Severus' legs either side of him; they were bony and a little cold but they were Severus.   
James was caught off guard completely by Severus' behavior, so much so that when their hard shafts grazed he arched up with a loud groan - too loud, way too loud! James' face creased with humiliation as a bit more of his famous Prongs pride went down the gutter. "Sh-shit..." he hoarsed, so shocked by Severus' little maneuver. Both of his hands found the Slytherin's hips, feeling the bone against his palm but it didn't bother him. "You naughty little bird." James smirked at the dark outline of Severus' body.

“I can stop if you don’t like it” he said but he felt James hold on firmly to his hips stopping his from getting off and he gave a smile. “I guess I will stay then” he murmured leaning up to James and gently brushing his lips against his, almost hesitant as he began rocking his hips against James against before leaning down and stealing his lips in a deep heated kiss and breathed deeply through his nose.

James kept one hand on Severus' hip whilst the other became tangled in his ebony locks. The kiss was passionate, probably one of their most passionate yet. The sound of squelching tongues and heavy breathing echoing James' room. James' hand abandoned Severus' hip to grip his arse, squeezing as friction burned hotly between them. Their foreskin caught and yanked back, exposing both reddened, swollen heads, weeping precome into James' stomach. "Feels good, doesn't it?" He husked in a gruff boyish voice.

Severus gave a nod as he panted unable to stop his hips from moving against James and ignore the slight ache from his muscles. “It…it feels really good” he breathed tilting his hips to rub against James better and angle into the hand that was touching and gripping his arse.

Now James' eyes had adjusted along with the light of street lamps outside his bedroom window, he could see a clearer image of Severus on top of him. It made his abdomen clench.   
Like a typical man, James slid one arm behind his head on the pillow, smirking up with fiery Prongs intent. "That's it Sev', ride me..." James said in a hoarse voice, squeezing Severus' left arse cheek and arching up to meet the Slytherin's movements.

Severus moaned as he bucked his hips against James, the precome wetting there movements with each grinding motion. “Someone’s…very full of himself” he panted giving a heated moan as he rested his head on James’ chest unable to keep it up as he moved.

"You would be too... with this face," James panted, hoarsing a laugh. He used his hand on Severus' arse to guide him back and forth, arching up at the correct moments so their cock's ground together in perfect friction, foreskin nagging. Driving a loud grunt from the Gryffindor's mouth. "Fuck..." He said through clenched teeth. Everything was so hot and he could feel the beginnings of his orgasm spiralling, his balls tingling and burning. James gave a pant, pushing himself up on the bed so Severus was forced back some but not all the way. James wrapped his arms around him and pulled him so he was sat on his lap, legs wrapped around him, cock's still pressed. "Move" He commanded raggedly, able to see everything as he gazed down.

Severus gazed at James with a blush as he panted but not wanting to disobey the order as he began moving his hips and put his arms around James’ neck for support. “Oh…fuck” Severus moaned at the new position and the added friction that it gave as he pushed against James move, tilting his hips with ever move that he made against the Gryffindor. “James…I feel really hot…I think I’m going to come soon.” 

"Twice in one night?" James chuckled huskily, his arrogant voice hoarse and breathless, as his orgasm approached rapidly too. "I must be good. Or am I just that good looking, eh?" He clenched his teeth as his orgasm drew closer. The closer it got, the more desperate James' arches became. He kept his grip on Severus' hips and used them to roll them both in sync. Both of their cocks were red and wet. Bursting with the need for release. James hid a groan but leaning in and kissing Severus hard, shoving his tongue inside without restraint. Panting through his nose.

Severus panted against the kiss as he rolled his hips against James before breaking his with a moan. “Ah…James…I’m going to come” he panted rocking his hips more quickly against him until he could no longer take the strain on his body and his back arched as he moan out and his body jerked at his release.

Hearing Severus' voice say words like that, dirty words, always sent James over the edge. His eyes widened then snapped shut as a loud, scratchy groan left his mouth. "Fuck, Severus!" He hissed, clenching his teeth as he bucked forward one last time, grabbing both their cocks with one hand and jerking them, causing them both to shudder and groan as even more cum shot from their slits, coming hard. It was a sticky mess. James grunted as his orgasm started to subside and let go of their cocks, collapsing back into the mattress and pulling Severus with him.

Severus panted and shuddered against James’ chest feeling achy and satisfied as he nuzzled close to him. “I think…the doctors would be mad at me for doing that just now…I feel all achy” he said with an airy laugh as he slid off James to lie at his side and move close to him.

James' arm wound around Severus' smaller frame and he husked a chuckle, "sorry... we probably shouldn't have done that," He mused, glancing to the side at the dark haired boy and tugging up the duvet so it covered both of them. He felt his sweat drying on his skin. "I think you should wake me up at night more often" he teased. His bedroom smelt of sex and he breathed it in greedily. He wondered what it'd be like if he ever started to fool around with Lily, would it be the same. The thought made him nervous for some reason.

“I would rather I didn’t go waking up in the middle of the night” he said pulling his night shirt down a little to cover himself again. “And this was your fault you know, waking me up with all your touching and kissing” he grinned giving him a little poke in the side.

James' cheeks burned and he scowled. "Hey, shut up..." He complained, boyishly defensive. "I can't help it." James turned on his side so he was facing Severus completely and studied his face. "When I'm around you... I... I feel like a lot of things are out of my control. My body just moves on it's own and..." he shut up, unable to meet Severus' eyes. Embarrassment started to swallow him up. "a-anyway... you should get some sleep."

“That’s what I was trying to do” he laughed lightly before snuggling into James’ chest and closing his eyes. “…sorry I’m always running to you when I get scared” he whispered against him and very hesitantly put an arm around James.

James stiffened for half a second, unmoving as his eyes lowered to the top of Severus' head which buried itself in his chest. James' lips parted and he breathed out slowly. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He muttered so quietly, he could barely hear his own voice when he felt that bony little arm going around him. James wrapped his beefier, qudditch playing arm around Severus and allowed his eyes to droop. He'd have to face Lily in a couple of day's, he wondered if this was cheating, if this was wrong, he didn't know what to make of it all anymore but one thing James Potter knew before sleep started to take him was that this was definitely not a game anymore - it was serious.

Severus slowly opened his eyes the following moaning with a groan, his body felt still from last nights antics but he forced himself to sit up in bed as he looked around the room before rubbing at his eyes with a yawn then looked down at James and just watched him sleep for a few moment. He looked so different without his glasses on, somehow he looked younger and Severus smiled before slipping from the bed and heading for the door sure that he would be back before James even woke up and found him gone. “Just need to pee and change” he whispered to himself before slipping quietly from the room.

As if sensing the loss, James' closed eyelids crinkled and scrunched before his left eye slid open a crack. He didn't know what had woken up to start with, it was only when he sat up in the bed rubbing a hand through his scruffy bed head that he noticed Severus was no longer beside him. James' eyes widened and he frantically scrambled for his glasses on the bedside table, nearly dropping them before he pushed them on his nose. "Severus?" He hissed, flinging himself from the bed, bundling out of the room and into the next room, the spare room Severus was staying in. His heart pounded in his ear as he burst inside only to see he wasn't in there. "Severus?!" He yelled louder, spinning around and shooting back down the hallway. This was just like before, he was gone. He'd gone back home, he was going to be... "Mum!" James yelled, meaning to wake her up.

“James what is going on why are you yelling so early in the morning?” she as she stepped out of her bedroom in the pyjama’s as she gave a yawn. “Honestly there is know reason to have this much energy and be yelling first thing in the morning know what is going on?” she asked as she looked at her son and seeing the frantic look on his face. 

James ran straight back into his bedroom with her in toe, he threw open his wardrobe and started yanking out some clothes. "Severus is gone! H-he isn't here Mum!" He yelled, frantically pulling on a pair of jeans and a Gryffindor jumper. "We need to go and find him!"

“James calm down, have you check the whole house?” she asked in a calm voice as she tried to get James to calm down and stop panicking for a moment and get his head back on straight. “He is probably downstairs just getting a drink. Did you check the kitchen?” she asked. “I don’t want you leaving this house until you have look everywhere I will even help you look for him.”

James didn't think Severus would be confident enough to go downstairs but she was right, he had to be sure. Severus would be angry if he marched out of this house and turned up at his Dad's if he was here all along, it would be unnecessary drama!   
Nodding quickly at his mum, James shot out of his room and bombarded downstairs, jogging through the lounge, dining room, kitchen. "Severus!" He called. "Are you here?!"

“James!” his mother called from the top of the stairs after a few minutes of James running around downstairs. “He’s up here honey and he’s back in his room after I startled him!” she called with a sight laugh to her voice as at how high Severus had jumped at suddenly seeing her.

"What? Really?!" James yelled back up the stairs, relief flooded through him so fast it made him feel sick. Bombarding up the stairs, he ran straight passed his Mother, to the spare room. "Severus!" He called, gripping his the door frame as he appeared in the doorway. "There you are!" James almost looked angry.

Severus was sat on his head still in his night shirt and looked at James before lowering his head at the small sound of anger in his voice. “I…I’m sorry, I went to the bathroom” he murmured before glancing at James and he played with his fingers.

"The bathroom? The bathroom! of course, the most obvious place to look and I didn't look there!" James cursed himself. "I thought you'd left!" He explained, walking over to Severus. "I was about to march right over to your Dad's! But... thank Merlin you're still here..." he breathed, heart still hammering hard.

“I would never go back there James…I don’t want to go back there ever” he assured his as he looked up into James’ eyes and he was sure that James could see the fear in his eyes at the thought of ever returning to that house. “Besides…you said we were going out today” he said with a small smiled. “I…I’m sorry I worried you…I thought I would be back before you ever noticed I was gone.”

James let out a long exhale, trying to smile but he was still breathing a little too hard for that yet. "I felt you leave straight away, it woke me up. But the first night you stayed here you-"   
James' Mother stepped into the doorway and blinked at them both. "Are you both alright?" She asked with a smile, watching as James put an affectionate hand on Severus' head.   
"You're going to turn me grey James Potter." She said as James nodded.  
"'bit late for that Mum!" James laughed.

“Don’t get cheeky you£ she smiled pointing at her son. “These are grey there blondes” she smiled not believing her own lies before turning and leaving the room seeing that everything seemed to be fine with the two boys now they had found each other again.

Severus waited for the women to leave before looking at James and thinking about what he had just said. “…I’m sorry James…but I promise I wont run away like that again and I wont go back to that house” he said reaching his hand and affectionately brushing a finger against the back of James’ hand.

James blinked at him before his lips twitched into a smile. "Hey, it's alright... don't worry about it. I just overreacted!" He took hold of Severus' hand and gave it a squeeze. "If you did leave, I would find you again." He promised with Gryffindor courage.

Severus smiled. “Careful your Gryffindor is showing” he smiled at James before standing from him bed and looking at James. “I really am sorry I worried you James, I should have woken you up to tell you where I was going but you looked so peaceful I didn’t want to wake you up” he said giving his hand a small squeeze back.

James just shook his head, meaning to silence him. "Stop apologising." He said affectionately, his usually dark eyes were lighter this morning. Pulling forward on Severus' hand, it caused the Slytherin to take a step forward into him. Allowing James to slide an arm around his waist. "Let's start today again... Good morning Severus." He murmured.

Severus smiled. “Good morning James” he said lightly as he looked up at him and shifted a little. “Um…I think I should get dressed. I can’t spend the day in just my night shirt” he smiled with a lightly laugh feeling the shirt rising at the back where James was holding onto him.

"Why not?" James teased, smirking against the side of Severus' head as his mouth pressed against it. As much as the idea was appealing, he and his Mother had bought a selection of new outfits for Severus that he wanted to see him in.   
Drawing back, James placed both hands on Severus' shoulders and gave him a very charming smile. "Do you want to pick something to wear, you've got a lot of choice in there?" He nodded towards the wardrobe across the room. "Mum went a little mental."

Severus gave a small laugh as he smiled. “Alright I will take a look then” he smiled stepping away from James and over to the wardrobe and opening it and looking at the large collection for clothes and he ran his hands along the collection of clothes feeling the different fabrics under his finger tips before pulling out a long sleeve blue shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans and turning to James. “…you think his would look okay?” he asked holding them up for James to see.

James looked at the outfit, studying it as he sat down on the edge of Severus' bed. "Yeah, I think they look cool. I don't know much about clothes, Mum still buys all mine too. I just chuck anything on." The clothes weren't cheap, they were designer and branded, everything had a brand. His Mum had wanted the best for the poor boy, she'd felt sorry for him and like she needed to contribute and do something. Seeing such clothes up against Severus like that made him look oddly... normal. "Put them on." James encouraged cheerfully.

“Okay then” he said quickly shuffling over to his draws and pulling out a pair of boxers and quickly throwing them on before sliding the jeans on and doing his best to keep his thin body covered even if James was the only one in the room he didn’t like that he had to see him that way. Quickly taking off his night shirt he threw the new blue shirt on, it felt soft again his skin and made him smile before he turned back to James. “…so…what do you think?” he asked, the clothes hung a little on him, Mrs Potter not knowing his size and had to guess a little from the sizes that she got James.

James stood up from the bed and walked over, sorting out the collar and brushing it down. "It's a little big, we'll get you a belt in the village. Hopefully you'll start eating better whilst you're here. Your goal can be to fit into these clothes. They're an average size of boy's so you might be pretty underweight Sev'..."

“Yeah…I know” he said pulling at the sleeves of his shirt to cover his thin wrists. “I’ll do my best though, I’ll eat more to look like everyone else” he said thinking about all the other boys at school who every year seemed to fill out and look better built than he ever did. “I’m going to work hard.”

James smiled. The smile quickly shifting into a playful smirk as he pulled one of Severus' cheeks a little. "I know you will!" He grinned. "You better or this Gryffindor prince won't be kissing you goodnight anymore!" He teased.

Severus smiled. “Well if your kisses are anything like last night I think I can live” he laughed teasing James right back. “I rather like having sleep” he smiled poking at James’ cheek playfully before catching sight of himself in the mirror across the room. “Oh dear Merlin what happened to my hair?” he asked seeing it sticking in all sorts of strange directions. “Does staying in this house make me have hair like yours?” he asked before grinning at James.

"Hey!" James flushed, self consciously looking at himself in the mirror. He ran a hand through his bed head of choppy, spikes. Giving a ruffle and sticking his chin up in the air and smirking at himself. Quite obviously checking out his reflection. "Damn. No wonder you get so hard. I would if I saw me too."

Severus mouth dropped open in a smile and he gave James a shove making him only step back on pace. “Very full of yourself aren’t you Mr Potter” he smiled at him shaking his head. “And if anything…it’s you who gets hard over me” grinned at James as he ran his fingers through his hair trying to straighten it again.

James' reflection stepped up behind Severus and they were both able to watch as he slid his arms around him, embracing his petite frame from behind and resting his chin on Severus' shoulder. "Can you blame me?" He muttered, meeting Severus' eyes in the mirror, his lip twitched.

“To be honest I don’t see whatever it is that you see” he said honestly as he looked at the reflection, against James he looked like a pale, thin, sickly looking boy with no redeeming features. Could James really see something that he just couldn’t or was he just saying it to make him feel like he was something.

James blinked slowly, still watching Severus' face in the mirror. He didn't speak at first, instead he tightened his grip on the small teen, hearing him say that about himself bothered him, he didn't like it. "I don't know what it is, from how dark your eyes to your small feet. There's something about you that I didn't see until a few months ago...Maybe I wasn't looking but not seeing?"

“It’s hard to see an abused person when they are hiding it so well” he murmured lowering his gaze from the mirror unable to look at it any longer. “And lets face I don’t really stand out in a crowd unless you could how pale I am” he sighed feeling his spirits drop a little in his chest.

The look on Severus' face made James' eyes sadden. He turned away from the mirror and to face him instead, taking either side of his face in both hands, forcing him to look up. James wasn't messing about anymore, he looked gravely serious. His eyes were even a little narrow behind their specs. "Severus, I'm straight." He informed so bluntly that he watched confusion fill Severus' eyes. "I don't like men. Never have I liked men. I like girl's. Boobs. Curves. The lot. I couldn't get so-" He paused, pride niggling at him, he clenched his teeth and forced the words out. "-do you think I could get so turned on by just any man? You're the only one."

Severus looked at James not sure if he should feel good about something like that or not. “Well…it…it doesn’t matter. You have Lily and you’ll forget about me soon enough. Like you said you like boobs and curves so I’m sure once you and Lily…” he paused not able to say the word and think of his best friend doing something like that. “…well you know…I won’t matter” he said taking James hands about to move them away from his face.

James wouldn't move his hands, they tensed on Severus' face. "Is that what you think?" He asked, his voice firm as his dark eyes flitted about Severus' face, taking in his expression. "Do you not realize how important you are to Lily and I? Do you?"

“I know…but friends always forget each other over times…especially if they start families…friends just get pushed out…I will be no different” Severus said as he looked straight into James’ eyes and not breaking the contact with him for even a second.

"If things were different, would you get with me?" James asked the most insane question but how serious his face was was almost frightening. He knew he sounded ridiculous but the question just rolled off his tongue.

Severus looked at James with shocked eyes, had he just heard him right? He looked at James for a moment before shaking his head and lowering his gaze. “…no…no I wouldn’t” he said simply, he knew deep down that was what James wanted to hear from him and he wasn’t going to destroy his happiness with Lily, the girl he had been fighting for years to get.

James' eyes looked so lost, just for a fleeting moment. In fact, he felt lost. It only lasted for a minute but he felt that ache in the pit of his stomach. It clenched painfully and made him breathe in as if he were short of air. "Right... well, I uh yeah, that's good I guess because I love Lily and I intend to marry her someday." James had his back up, his voice was colder from the sick feeling in his stomach. "I must be tired from last night, 'goin mad." He joked, fingers sliding from Severus' face.

“Must be” Severus said giving him a smile before Mrs Potter popped her head round the door now fully dressed.  
“Well now that I’m up I’m going to head down and breakfast so I want to see you both down there in a few minutes okay” she smiled before seeing Severus in his new clothes. “Oh Severus you look wonderful” she smiled at him. “It looks like the clothes I got you are a little big, I’m sorry dear I didn’t know your size but I guessed you were smaller than James. Good thing you are both going shopping today” she smiled at the pair.

James nodded at his Mum. "Yeah, we'll get some new stuff Mum. We're going to eat out too and see a movie so we won't be back until the evening, you don't need to save dinner." And with that James left the room, mostly because he needed a moment after what'd just happened between them but also he needed to have a wash and brush his teeth.   
When James returned, he looked fresh faced with that devilish smirk, unkempt wild hair, Severus could see that quidditch toned body beneath his clothes. He was popular, charming, talented and powerful. And yet he was looking at Severus as he walked into the room with such affections. "You ready to eat some breakfast?"

Severus gave him a nod and smiled as he moved over to him. “This will be my first time sitting down stairs and eating with all of you…will…will you dad be there too?” he asked a little hesitantly as he stood at James’ side and they made there way down the hall towards the stairs.

"Yeah, he'll probably be reading his newspaper and drinking coffee." James snorted as they made their way down... as they got to the bottom step James noticed Severus slowing down a little and looked up at him. "You can sit next to me, nothing's going to happen to you" he promised with a dazzling smile. James extended his hand up to him "come on little bird, let's get some food in you."

Severus looked at the offered hand wondering if he should take it or not until nerves out the better of him and he reached out and took it a small nervous smile and waked down the few remaining steps. In the kitchen Mrs Potter was happily humming away to herself at she flipped pancakes and chopped up strawberries as Mr Potter sat reading his paper like James said he would be.  
“Well good morning boys, you sleep well?” he asked looking up from his paper with a smile. “Your mum told me about your little panic attack this morning James and jumping to conclusions.” 

James looked up sharply at his dad and opened his mouth to silence him but grunted instead, cheeks burning. "Anything in the paper today, Dad? he avoided what he said, leading Severus to sit down on the opposite side of the table, he went to let go of his hand but Severus' fingers had his in a vice like grip. James glanced out of the corner of his eye at him and squeezed, keeping their hands under the table as he used his free hand to pour them both some tea, shoving a handful of sugar cubes in his much to his father's displeasure. "Sugar?" he asked Severus, holding up a cube and smiling.

Severus looked at the offered sugar and took two of them, quickly adding them to his tea with a small nod of thanks.  
“There is nothing really in the paper today, seems the world has gone pretty quiet” he smiled folding up his newspaper and placing it down on the table as took a sip of his coffee.  
“Who’s ready for pancakes?!” she called cheerily as she walked over to the table with a large stack of pancakes on a plate as well as a bowl of mixed fruits as well as cream, syrup and melted chocolate that came floating down onto the table.

James' eyes lit up at all the food, his stomach growled in appreciation as his mouth filled with saliva. But despite being ridiculously hungry, James took a pancake from the plate and set it on the one in front of Severus. "What do you want on top of it? You pick?" He smiled, taking a pancake of his own, well... several.

Severus looked around at all the food on the table finding it hard to decide what he should have and found himself sitting there for several moment before finally making a decision and looking like he was about to reach for something before quickly taking his hand back as if someone was about to smack it and he sat quietly again looking down at his pancake that was on his plate.

James had already stuffed a load of pancake in his mouth, he was chewing it vigorously when he noticed Severus' behaviour, blinking at the hand as it retracted, he slowed down his chews and swallowed the contents of his mouth. "What is it?" he asked.

Severus shifted on his seat feeling uncomfortable at the table and somehow unable to speak but chose instead to glance over at the cream on the other side of the table and then at the bowl of fruit before glancing away again and shaking his head as if nothing was wrong before slowly starting to eat his pancake plain.

James blinked slowly, watching Severus' body language closely. He set down his fork and reached over to take the bowl of cream, putting some of it on Severus' pancake and then placing the fruit beside his plate. "It's okay you know, you can take whatever you want, eat how much you want." He reassured him. James could see both of his parents watching them from the other side of the table, his mum was trying not to smile and he inwardly cringed, knowing his own behaviour was very different to normal. Turning back to his own pancake, James smothered it in chocolate sauce and started to shovel it down his throat.

Severus watched James for a moment before reaching out and taking a spoonful of fruit and placing it next to his pancake and a few on top before slowly starting to eat it and feeling a little put off as he could feel James’ parents watching him do so as if they were making sure that he was actually eating something.  
“So what time do you think you will be home tonight James? I know it’s your Easter holidays but I don’t want you out to late or wearing Severus out” James’ mother smiled at him.

James looked over at her and nodding dumbly, "yeah, yeah I know Mum. We won't be back too late. Maybe around eight or something?" He put more pancake in his mouth, chewed and swallowed. "besides, nothing's going to happen to Severus when I'm there, is it?" He glanced in Severus' direction then back at his mum, sipping some tea. "if he gets worn out, I’ll just bring him home" James promised, brushing his leg against Severus' under the table, secretly enjoying the contact himself.

Severus gave a slight blush to the contact and gave James a small smile. “Well alright then, Severus sweetheart I know James can be pushy but do tell him if you are tired and want to come home alright” Mrs Potter said smiling at him and Severus looked at her and gave her a nod of agreement along with a small smile that she was happy to see on his face.

Breakfast wasn't as unpleasant for Severus as he'd anticipated, apart from Mr and Mrs Potters' questions and light hearted chatter about school and work. It was what a normal family looked like. James ate a total of six pancakes and felt sick by the time they stumbled upstairs to dig out some shoes and a small jacket each. James knew Severus' shoe size so his new shoes fit perfectly. James grabbed his lion wallet filled with galleons and then they were out the door. James chose the small walk into Godric's Hollows main village to enjoy the fresh air instead of using the floo to get there quickly. James felt Severus relax when they got out of the house, he probably didn't feel so caged in by two parents anymore. James noticed his tense shoulders relaxing and smiled, shoving his hands in his trouser pockets. "How about we go shopping for you, get some lunch then hit the movies?"

“Sounds good to me” he smiled at James as they walked. “Are you going to get something new as well? I know you said your mum gets all your clothes for you but I didn’t know if you might be thinking of something as well? …maybe a present for Lily, you have a date with her in a few days don’t you?” he asked wondering if James had thought about the date at all since everything that had happened.

"Hey, that's a good idea!" James complimented, grinning over at Severus as they walked. "Maybe I could get a new outfit for the date." He muttered his thoughts aloud. "I could go all out, get a suit! I could really charm her. It's weird with Lily, every girl in school would get with me but Lily has always been so different." He glanced up at the bright summer sky as he babbled. "She challenges me and I like that. She's not the typical girl who'll open their legs up for me in a broomstick cupboard like some did."

“That is more information than I ever needed to know about you James” he said with a faint blush at the thought of James and some random girl crushed into a broom closet having sex. “So…you’ve sex then?” he asked mostly out of curiosity more than anything else but he couldn’t stop the words from coming out of his mouth either and he mentally hit himself for asking such a question.

"Why're you asking?" James mused, smirking devilishly over at him. "Do you care?" He cocked a challenging eyebrow.

“No! …I was just curious that’s all” he said turning his head away from James and starting to feel like an idiot. “It’s just the way you were talk, it made me wonder that’s all I didn’t mean anything by the question.”

"I'd ask you the same question but I already know the answer" James said, snorting a little. "I haven't." He said then, causing Severus' head to lift a little. "I've touched girls, gone down on them and they've done it to me. But I haven't followed through. I wanted that with Lily."

“I see” he murmured glancing at James before getting a wicked thought and grinning. “And how do you know I haven’t done anything with a girl, maybe I’m not one to kiss and tell” he smiled at James as he gave him a playful wink.

James didn't know why but that thought really bothered him. His face twisted in annoyance. "Why are we even discussing this?" he demanded, speeding up walking pace. Then a few minutes later, he turned to look at Severus again. "You haven't, have you?" he demanded, eyes searching his. "Tell me you haven't." He inwardly cursed at how pathetic that sounded coming from him.

“Does it really bother you that much that I might have?” he asked looking up into James’ eyes and seeing how much he was searching for the truth in his. “Does the thought oh me and a girl together like that upset you?” 

Without a moments pause, in typical Prongs fashion, he stuck his nose up and responded. "Of course it doesn't," His voice was snappier than he would have liked. "I'm just asking you a question, why can't you just give e a simple response? or is it that hard?" James looked irritated and it was hard to tell who that irritance was aimed at, Severus or himself.

Severus gave a smiled before gently tapping James’ chest with the back of his hand. “You have nothing to worry about James. I hardly like people touching me you think a girl would really want to get into bed into me once she was I was nothing but bones and covered in small scars?” he asked James knowing it was the honest truth.

To be honest, James couldn't deny that was true. Not to mention that most of the girls, in fact all of the girls at school except Lily, thought he was just a greaseball, a weirdo. He wasn't like James who was popular, handsome, good at quidditch. They were the polar opposites to each other. James wondered for a fleeting moment what Sirius' response would be if he ever found out about the things he and Snivellus got up to. Would he lose his friend? Would all of the Marauder's look at him with disgust and turn away from him? The thought unsettled James and he sunk into a mood. "Let's just get to the shops..." He muttered, not looking at Severus.

Severus tilted his head at James sudden mood change, had h said something that had actually really upset James he wondered if he should ask but the thought of maybe making things worse kept him from speaking. After a few minutes of walking though they reached the destination and Severus looked around before pointing to one of the clothes shops and they headed inside. “You have to help me pick stuff okay, I don’t really know my own size so it’s going to be a guessing game and I don’t know what I’ll look good in” he smiled trying to cheer James up and take his mind off whatever it was that he was thinking about.

James' mind seemed to be elsewhere, he nodded with a grunt, which knocked Severus' confidence a little but they entered the shop and he glanced around at the lines of clothes. Luckily for them the shop was in sections of trousers, shirts, t-shirt's and jumpers etc. So James could easily decyfer what clothing in particular the Slytherin needed. "We need to get you some trousers, a couple of t-shirts, a jumper and maybe a coat, I know it's summer now but it's always good to be prepared. It is England after all." He didn't even look at Severus, he looked like he was talking at him not to him. "I'm a medium in most of my clothes, an average size so we should look at small and extra small for you... Do you like anything you see?" James asked as he ran his fingers along some of the tops, blinking at them. He hated shopping.

Severus seemed a little down trodden by James sudden mood change and the fact that he didn’t seem to suddenly want anything to do with him, even talking to him suddenly looked like a chore. “I…I guess I like this” he said holding up a simple black shirt with no design. His voice waved a bit as he spoke but he tried to hide it with a smile. “I guess I should go and try a few things on then.” 

James didn't approve of the shirt at all. "Why don't you try something with a bit of colour?" he encouraged, Severus always wore black and because he was pale, it made him look ill, gaunt and skinnier. The opposite to what he actually wanted. "You're never going to feel confident at all if you dress up like a vampire all the time," he informed. James walked over to a rack of clothes and pulled out a black and green striped shirt, along with a grey shirt that had black buttons and lining of the collar. It wasn't a lot of colour but he couldn't exactly stick Severus Snape in a bright red jumper or something. He wouldn't feel comfortable for a start.   
"Oh, I bet you'd look good in this!" James picked up an expensive knitted sweater, it was a mix of green, grey and black thread but it was warm and soft. It'd hide the parts of Severus' body he hated perfectly. James kept piling the clothes over one of this arms. Not giving Severus much choice because he kept choosing black everything and James wasn't allowing him to live the way he always had. He'd have some decent clothes to wear if it killed him. Once they'd grabbed a load of new socks, underwear, one of which that read 'mr grumpy' on it which James found amusing. It lightened his mood a little and he started to enjoy shopping with him. Especially when he found a pair of shades he liked and walked around with them on, deciding he'd definitely be buying them. "Alright, we've got tons of stuff here. Shall we go and try it all out?" He pointed towards the changing rooms.

“Sure okay” he smiled at James looking at the huge pile of things he had collect for him to try on the most Severus had picked was a long red shirt in a large that he was determined he was going to have to sleep in as the fabric was so soft it actually made him smile touching it. Walking into the changing room it was quiet and empty of people that Severus didn’t mind one bit as he headed for one of the changing rooms. “I’ll get changed in here” he smiled taking the pile from James and trying not to fall down with it all. “Now no peaking you” he smiled before closing the door.

James rolled his eyes. "As if, why would I do that?" He snorted. Looking around he spotted a chair and went to drag it over, sitting himself down outside the changing room Severus was in. He could hear him struggling as he went through all the clothes, too many for him to handle. James smirked at the sound of his struggles and lent back in the chair, thumbs resting on the waistband of his own jeans. "You alright in there?" He called.

“Just fine” he called before a yelp was heard and the sound of Severus falling down was definitely heard and he was sure he heard James laugh from outside and he shook his head with a smiled before standing up and looking at the clothes in the mirror. “Yeah I don’t think this is going to work!” he called out to James. “It’s all too…short” he said simple as he looked down at himself and could see his flat stomach that wasn’t being covered by the shirt at all and the jeans that sat very low on his hips and he blushed at the sight of how much of himself he was showing. 

"I'll go and get you small instead of extra small!" James shouted over the door and left the changing rooms to just that. Returning three minutes later, he looked up at the top of the changing room, trying to see if he could simply chuck the clothes over but it wasn't that sort of room. The little square rooms went from ceiling to floor. "You're going to have to open the door, I can't give you the clothes any other way!" He could be heard calling from outside. James was a liar if he didn't admit he was secretly happy about that. "I won't laugh!" He added, knowing how self conscious he was.

“You promise you wont laugh?!” he called back and when he heard James agree he took a deep breath before unlocking the door and opening wide and blushed bright red as James just seemed to be staring at him and looking him up and down. “You promised you wouldn’t laugh!” he said quickly to ensure that James remembered his promise.

James couldn't believe what he was seeing... or thinking. Severus actually looked kind of hot. Yes. Snivellus Snape. Looked. Hot. The glimpses of his pale flesh, defined hip bones, It wasn't often he got to see much of Severus' body, no one did in fact. Severus kept to himself at school, sticking to the shadows and trying to walk around Hogwarts unnoticed. But James could see him now. Heat began to rush in all the wrong places and his trousers became painfully tight. So easily it was embarrassing. No girl made him hard that quick. Not even Evans. "I'm not laughing... you just look..."

“Just look what?” he asked as he looked at James before putting his arms around his waist and trying to cover himself up from his embarrassment in standing there in what felt like nothing. “I look really stupid don’t I…dumb question of course I do, I’m standing here in clothes that are way to small for me.”

Truthfully, the clothes were too small but because Severus was so skinny, he pulled it off. With his dark hair and pale skin, he looked like some sort of punk rocker or something from a wizard band. James' throat tightened and he couldn't stop his eyes from travelling down to Severus' arms that covered his stomach. James couldn't help himself. He was an arsehole. He knew that. Severus knew that too. He was in school and if all of his advances on Severus made him an arsehole too then so be it. With a click, Severus realized James had stepped inside the changing room and locked the door behind him. Then he was kissing him, James had pushed him back into the wall behind him with quite some force and his mouth was attached to his own.

Severus gave a surprised moan into the kiss not expecting James to suddenly come at him like he did or at all for that matter. “J-James what are you doing?” he asked in the brief moment that there lips parted before they were captured again and he could feel hands on his bare waist.

James shut him up with his wet tongue that ghosted across Severus' lightly concealed lips. James could feel Severus quiver. He moved his own lips against Severus' which were motionless for half a second, his lips were always colder than this own, they were dry and chapped too from years of chewing at them in nervous situations. But James didn't care about any of that. "Kiss me back." He demanded, forcing himself closer until they were tightly pressed together. As he did so, he felt something press against his stomach. Immediately, James knew that Severus was just as hard as he was.

“W-we shouldn’t…someone could hear us” he whispered at James but he couldn’t stop himself, he leaned in and pressed his lips against James as he raised his arms and put them around James’ neck to pull him in closer as he kissed him deeply and breathed heavily through his nose.

Severus was so hard. He could feel it against his trousers. The spark of arousal burned brighter and shot through James' body as he acknowledged this. It was maddening that he should feel that way, but he couldn't deny his reaction to being able to manipulate this boy with his touch, usually so cold and unfeeling. "It's alright. Don't be embarrassed. Let them hear." He leant back to look down at Severus and captured his chin with one finger and pushed it up so he could admire the glowing scarlet shade of his skin. James pushed against Severus, grinding their obvious erections through the fabric, trapping Severus against the wall. "I've been so stupid all these years Severus..." he panted, keeping their faces close.

Severus let out a shuddering breath at the contact against James’ body and his hips grinding against James’ trousers feeling the heat and the ache coming from within his own. “But…I cant let there hear…it would be to embarrassing James” the thought of someone hearing what they where doing in there made Severus turn scarlet. 

"Most teenagers do this Severus," James informed him hotly. "You're a teenager... and so am I. I'm not ashamed to be doing this with you. Are you?" He lent back to look at him, his hazel eyes were glazed with desire, James' hands found and gripped Severus' bare hips, thumbs stroking his skinny waist.

He shook his head as he let out a shaky breath. “N-no…I’m not ashamed…it’s just the thought of someone hearing us in here” he said looking into James eyes as his stomach gave a pleasurable flip at the thumb what was trail along his waist and he looked down at the hand. “And if you start touching me…I’m not going to be able to return these clothes” he said with an airy laugh.

"And why's that?" James toyed with him, knowing the answer but wanting to hear Severus say it out loud. His thumbs slipped beneath the waistband of Severus' trousers and James' eyes snapped to his, as fierce and Gryffindor as ever.

“B-because…you…you will make me come in them” he murmured shifting on the spot as he looked at James and tried not to think about the hand on his waistband. “They…they wont take them back if I do that.”

Hearing those words sent a ripple of desire through James and he shoved Severus harder into the wall by his waist, his mouth smacked against his and he kissed the other boy hard, as his mouth moved against Severus', he slid a hand inside his waist band, feeling him tense. His fingers grazed Severus' cock, full with blood. "I'll pay for them... and chuck them out," he husked.

“But that’s…a waste” Severus panted out as his hips bucked forwards into James’ hand and let out a small moan. “Maybe…maybe I could…” he said trailing off ‘keep them’ his mind supplied and he decided not t speak the worlds allowed as his body arched to James’.

"Stop talking..." James ordered in a breathless pant, "just enjoy me touching you, I know you like it Severus Snape." He grunted his words in Severus' over sensitive ear, feeling him flinch at the sensation his breath gave. He couldn't help but roll his own hips in, the back of his hand inside Severus' trousers rubbing against his cock, causing a friction between them. James wondered when he'd become so accustomed and okay with touching another boy's cock, maybe it'd happened without him realizing but it really didn't bother him like it should. James' fingers cupped Severus and squeezed, his thumb rubbing down the side of his shaft, arching forward again and crushing them both into the dressing room's wall. James' mouth was on his again. Severus' lips were no longer cold but warm and soft under his own, and more glorious than James remembered. Here it was, James thought in satisfaction. The only way in which he felt any closer to the boy than a million miles. He stopped for only a second, to allow them oxygen, before plunging back. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, everytime it happened, despite the innocent intentions he'd convinced himself of. There was nothing worse than cheating on a woman and technically he was Lily's boyfriend. But he couldn't find it in himself to stop, he never could, it was something chemical, something he couldn't explain in a thousand years.

“…James” Severus panted as the kiss broke for a second before finding his lips captured again by the muscular boy in front of him as his hands reached out and trained down James’ toned body, even through his shirt he could feel his defined muscles and strong torso . His hands trailed down further he knew he should stop they were in a public place after all but the thought did not stop him from reaching for James’ belt and undoing it to allow Severus easier access to the tall boy.

James' mind reeled when he felt what Severus was doing, his eyes parted, glazed and aroused, he looked down his nose at Severus' flushed face and husked a laugh. "You don't need to do that, you know... I won't get annoyed if you don't touch me." He breathed.

“But it’s not fair that you are always touching me and I never touch you” he said looking at James, he had never really done more than just rub against James but he was sure that he could do this for James.

"Only if you want to" James breathed, staring deeply into Severus' eyes. "I wouldn't turn you away." He said sexily, cocking up his eyebrows and looking down at Severus' little hand by his crotch. "You can touch it if you want." he egged him on, arching into his hand and emphasizing by squeezing Severus' cock. He trailed his thumb ran down to his head and he jerked some of his foreskin back, pressing further into him. Their bodies so close.

Severus let out a moan before quickly covering his mouth to mask the sound of his moan and he arched his back as James squeezed and pulled at his cock. Panting he looked down as he reached for the hem of James’ jeans before stopping as he heard voices heading into the changing room.

“Come on I already told you I was going to buy them for you just get into one of the cubical and try them on, we are not leaving until you do” the voice belong to none other than Sirius Black, there was no way the voice could be mistaken and Severus bit down on his bottom lip and stood very still.

“Fine, but after this we go to the book shop” Remus pointed at Sirius before disappearing. “You think we should go and see James this week? We haven’t seem him since the holidays started and I doubt he is seeing Lily everyday” he called out to Sirius.

If there was anything that could soften James' cock, it was this. He stiffened and became rigid against Severus. Heart beating hard against his rib cage. He didn't dare breathe. Shit. He didn't know what was worse, them being in here or the topic of their conversation. James' eyes met Severus', who's eyes were just as wide. James made to move back but as he did, his fingers brushed Severus' slit, Severus whimpered in response and James' eyes widened. "Shh!" he hissed, panicked.

Severus covered his mouth quickly to prevent himself from making any more noise and getting caught in the situation that they were currently in.  
“Hey did you see that newspaper article a few weeks back?” Sirius called out to Remus as he took a seat in one of the chairs and crossed his ankles with his legs spread out.

“Which one I have read every paper that hits your kitchen table?” Remus called back as he was heard moving about his changing and throwing shoes off to try on the new trousers.

“Oh you know the one, the one about that kid who got beaten by his dad and was put in intensive care. You think he’s still alive? I mean we haven’t heard anything except that one article and we didn’t even get a picture or name of who it was…It’s amazing a guy can do that to his own son you know” he said.

Severus froze up in the changing room, they were talking about him. When had the papers found out about what had happened to him? He was glad that they never got his name or picture but the thought that the whole wizarding world knew what happened made him shake.   
The news surprised James too, his wide eyes remained on Severus the entire time.  
"It wouldn't surprise me if Snivelley grew up to beat his children... he's such a creep..." Sirius snorted. "No Padfoot. That would mean he'd actually have to sleep with a woman. No one would touch him." Remus corrected, causing Sirius to snort. "You're not wrong there Moons! I don't know why he's even at Hogwarts. What sort of life is he going to have?"  
Severus lowered his head and gripped at James’ shirt for support, what they were saying was partly true he probably would never have a family of his own and the thought of hurting any child life he had been made him feel physically sick.

“Part of me wishes we could have seen pictures of the kid who got beaten, maybe we know them can you imagine…but then again he could have just been a brat who finally pushed his dad one to many times, maybe the paper will even find out who it was and report more on it” Sirius smiled at the thought of getting some new gossip.  
James' hazel eyes didn't leave the top of Severus' head and what he could see of his face. For the first time since their first year at Hogwarts; James felt genuinely angry at his friends. He wished they'd shut up.   
"We should try and find out when we get back, I bet your Dad knows something." "We need to get some books first. I need new textbooks for the school term. Can we use the floo to Diagon Alley?" "yeah, sounds good man, let's go!"  
Severus stood quietly as the boys left the room and his insides ached at how tense he had become and scared by what they had been talking about his hand still gripping at James’ shirt before he took a step and pressed his forehead to James’ chest. “…I…I want to go back now” he murmured quietly, he didn’t like the thought of staying when he knew that Sirius and Remus where in town and could corner him at any second.

James' arms strong, quidditch arms were around him then, holding him, supporting him. "Are you sure?" he asked under his breath "you haven't exactly had any fun..." I wanted to see your smile some more, his mind added. "What they said..." he wet his lips, "it was wrong... I'm sorry you heard that."

Severus shook his head against James’ chest. “It’s not your fault” he said quietly and it truly wasn’t, he couldn’t control what his friends said or have even know that he was in the paper. “And I do…I want to go back now” he said finally looking up at James. “I feel kind of tired…and I wouldn’t mind just lying on the grass in your garden.”  
"Let's get a better size in all these clothes and get out of here." James tried to sound cheerful, sensing Severus' glum mood. "Let's go back home."  
*  
The day trip was not very successful but luckily Severus walked away with bags of clothes that were the right size. His Dad was at work when they got home and his Mum was just leaving to go weekly food shopping which meant Severus was able to relax a little. Both he and James sat on the lush green grass in the back garden, drinking lemonade and nibbling some of the cookies Mrs Potter had made in their absence. Severus was unnervingly quiet and James kept glancing over.  
“…I’m sorry” he murmured lowering his glass and not looking at James. “You had a really nice day planned…and I ruined it all” he said with sad eyes as his thumb traced the rim of his glass as he watched the bubbles float to the surface. “I shouldn’t have let it get to me…but I did…I’m really sorry James.”

"Hey...none of that. It doesn't matter..." James tried to tell him, planting a hand on his head and giving it a ruffle. "Look at me, I don't care, we've got all the time in the world Severus..."

Severus gave a small nod but still felt bad. “You didn’t even get a chance to find anything for your date” he said looking at James knowing that he had ruined the day even if James was pretending they hadn’t, but part of him was happy to just be back and sitting in the garden with James where he had his shoes off and was just enjoying the soft feel under his feet and his toes gripped happy at the grass now and then.

James' hand slid down the back of Severus' head, his arm draped around his shoulders like it was one of the most casual things in the world between them. "Sev', I don't care that much, jeez... all I care about is if you're alright now, you went so funny in the changing room and it scared the crap out of me. We can go out anytime. You owe me a date Snape." He smirked.

“Sorry…I didn’t mean to worry you. I guess I just went into shock or something” he explained. “And I think this make up for you going weird on me when we were walking there. You went all weird and quiet on me too. You even seemed made at me for some reason” he said looking at James before picking up one of the cookies and starting to eat it. 

James tensed, not sure if he liked how well Severus had come to read him. Him - James Potter, the most popular boy in school. He liked to be unpredictable and devilish. Always up to mischief. But Severus seemed to be able to read him, or was starting to... Was he losing his cool demeanor that much? "I uh... yeah, let's not worry about that..." James' arm slid away from Severus and he brushed a hand through his own ruffled hair. "I'm not mad or whatever, so don't worry about it..." but it was happening again, without him realizing, his back was up, he felt distant. Taking a loud gulp of lemonade, James set the glass down beside him and lay back in the grass, eyes rising to the sky above.

“Sorry, I guess I’ve put you on edge again now” he apologised as a light wind blew through that ruffled his hair and he let out a sigh at the wonderful feeling. “I like being out here, it’s really nice. I was never able to sit and enjoy the grass and weather like this at home” he said closing his eyes to enjoy the light breeze and the warm sun that seemed so rare in his normally dark little world.

"Mm-hmm..." James hummed thoughtfully, hazel eyes on the sky, subconsciously noticing shapes within the clouds. He'd never thought much into things like this before, he felt like before he'd started talking to Severus instead of beating him up, he hadn't appreciated all the small things. Such as this. His Mum had a strong green thumb so the garden was always well kept with dozens of flowers. The grass beneath them was soft and the sky was bright. James never took the time to do this with the Marauder's, they were usually up to mischief, doing things they shouldn't, play fighting in the bedroom or having wizard duels, causing a racket. James didn't bring his friends around too much because his Mum couldn't stand the noise and mess all of them made. With Severus he could sit in silence and it was still enjoyable. They didn't need to be off on some big extravagant adventure - this was fine. The thought made James lay a hand on Severus' back, he felt Severus jump at the unexpected contact but then quickly relax, getting used to James' touches. When Severus glanced back at him, James met his eyes as he studied them in silence. Just staring.

“…What are you thinking about?” he asked looking down at James as he just seemed to stare at him and he half wondered if maybe James was bored, at Hogwarts he was always on the move and never seemed to stay still for even a minute. He looked down at James for a few move moments before lying back on the grass and turning onto his side so he was able to look at James better and finding the grass supported his hip nicely and didn’t make it ache from the pressure of lying on it.

"Huh?" James blinked, did it look obvious that he was thinking? He flashed Severus a hefty Prongs grin and turned his head on the grass, eyes following Severus. "I'm just thinking about how nice this is, if you must know..." he snorted, quenching Severus' worries of him being bored. "It's nice to just stop sometimes, eh? let the world go by whilst we just lay still..." James' hand found Severus' on the grass and he slid his fingers into his.

Severus looked started at there interlocked fingers for a moment before smiling with a nod. “It is nice just to lie here quietly and not have to worry about anything” he smiled closing his eyes for a moment before opening them. “And it’s nice having someone to enjoy it with as well.”

James laid there in silence for such a long time after that, eventually his eyes closed too and it almost looked like he'd fallen asleep. "After everything that's happened, going back to school's going to be weird, I'm going to be with the boy's everyday and Lily." He opened his eyes. "I won't get to spend all that much time with you."

“It will be alright” he said softly. “We’ll still get to see each other during class…I know that it wont be the same but it will be better than nothing. And we will see each other in the Great Hall for meal times as well” he said but thinking how much he would miss there time together like this. He had spent so long not talking to people that now he was talking to someone he didn’t want to loose that contact and James was one of the very few people he now trusted with anything and everything.

James knew despite what Severus was saying, school would in fact be, very different... they wouldn't be able to talk because Sirius would be on his tail, questioning him. "I have a reputation to keep at school Severus, I'm James Potter..." He said honestly, "girls fawn over me, everyone wants to be my friend, I'm the best Quidditch player Hogwarts has ever seen, I guess what I'm saying is... whilst it's the holidays, we should make the most of our time together, yeah? because when we board that train, it's got to go back to normal."

“I know…you will be in your element and I will be in the shadows trying not be see and have the crap beaten out of me” he sighed knowing it was always easier said than done in a lot of cases. “But until then I will relax and try to have all the fun that I can…I have no idea what I’m going to do though when you are one your date with Lily…maybe I will read some of those books in my room till you come back” he smiled.

"It might be nice for you to spend some time on your own, I won't be on your case all the time, trying to kiss and touch you..." James' eyes glinted as he grinned. Sitting up, he swung his leg over Severus until he was pinned beneath the Gryffindor in the grass, James' glasses were askew but he didn't look any less handsome and desirable.

“Maybe that would be nice” he said laughing as he looked up at James. “Then again it might just end up being weird for me not having you around trying to do stuff to me” he smiled reaching out and putting James’ glasses on straight before moving the hand down to touch his chest and feel his muscles.

"Oh? Is that so?" James gave him that knowing grin of his, cocking up a perfect eyebrow. "I think you've gotten used to my intimacy with you Severus, in fact... I'd go as far as to think, you like it..." To prove his point, he dipped his head down to press his hot, warm lips against Severus' throat, feeling him swallow against them.

Severus blushed at the contact but found himself tilting his head to the side to give James better access to his neck and letting his hair fall away from it. “It’s sort of hard not to nice like it” he murmured his dark eyes glancing at James.

James' lips grazed up the side of Severus' neck, leaving a trail of his saliva behind, which when the spring wind blew, causing Severus to shiver beneath him. He moved his mouth up to Severus' ear and parted his lips, pressing a warm kiss to his ear lobe. "Would it bother you if I never kissed you again?" he whispered into his ear, breath tickling it. James' eyes slid to the side and met Severus' dark obsidian's that seemed a little lighter out here in the sunlight. "Would you...-" he poked his tongue out, pressing it to the shell of his ear "miss" his tongue flicked inside the shell "it?"

Severus let out a gasp that contained a small moan and he bit his bottom lip. “I…I don’t know” he breathed as he gave a shudder at the contact and trying hard not to turned on by James and give him the satisfaction of knowing how easily he could get him aroused just by doing things like this to him.

"You don't know?" James was toying with him now, his voice was playful. "That's not good enough for me." He breathed, taking his earlobe passed his lips and grazing down the shell with his canines very gently. James exhaled against his now wet ear, covered in James' saliva.

“But…I don’t know” he breathed wriggling beneath James unable to stay still as they those teeth and skilled tongue played with his ear and made his face heat right to his ears. “I don’t know if I will miss it…I…I wont know…till we go back to school” he panted. “Were…you wont be able…to touch me anymore.”

James moved around so his face was in front of Severus'. His eyes were glazed. "You might have to touch yourself." He decided, "when you're thinking of me at night time, in the dungeon, you can think of me... I won't mind." James grinned.

“…I might just do that” he murmured looking at James. “Would you like the thought of me touching myself in bed while I thought about you?” he asked wanting to find out what James really thought about him and wanting to see what things he imagined Severus doing.

James' throat tightened at that response, his nostrils flared as he breathed in sharply, short on air all of a sudden. "Yeah..." he responded in a voice than sounded older, lower and more manly. His vocal chords had tightened from the feeling in the pit of his stomach. "I might get jealous though... of your hand."

Severus snorted a laugh at James’ response. “But I thought that you liked my hands” he smiled reaching them both out and running them up and down James’ muscular arms. “And…will you…be thinking of me…or Lily? When you are all alone in your bed” he asked glancing away not sure if he truly wanted to know the answer to that question.

James clenched his jaw, gritting his teeth inside his closed mouth. "I..." He didn't know the answer to that, he couldn't give Severus one, atleast not an honest one. "To tell you the truth, I haven't thought much about Lily in a while, for a long time she's been all I wanted. And I do... want her. I just..." I want you too, his mind supplied and he sat back beside Severus in the grass with a hefty exhale. "You know... there might be a time where I have sex with her. We'll sleep together. Maybe I'll marry her. That's what I've dreamed of since my first year..." he looked down at his own hands, curling them into fists in his lap.

“…I think you two would be good together” he said sitting up to look at James. “Like you said she’s what you have always wanted and you finally have her…so don’t go messing it up alright” he smiled giving James a playful shove to cheer him up a bit. “And just think maybe one day you will be a dad as well with lots of little James’ running around under your feet and messing around with Slytherin boys when they older” he giggled.

Snorting, James let out a loud laugh at that. "Yeah, maybe, here's to hoping they don't make their Dad's mistakes by thinking bullying someone makes you cool." He reached over and pressed a kiss to Severus' cheek. "Slytherin's still suck. But I'll make an exception for you."   
*  
It was the morning of James' date with Lily. He'd gotten up extra early to have a long, hot shower, brush his teeth twice, comb his hair, sprayed himself with some of his dad's expensive deodorant. James ate his breakfast in Severus' room with him, they ate a bowl of cereal and drank tea whilst chatting. Severus seemed to be quieter this morning. But James just presumed he was nervous about being left in the Potter house all day by himself as James wouldn't be back until later on that night. James made sure to fill Severus' room up with packets of crisps, chocolate, bottles of drink and water, just in case the Slytherin flat out refused to go downstairs to get any food. "My Dad will be at work until five and my Mum is going to see my Grandma today so you'll be home on your own alone, don't be afraid to go downstairs and watch TV if you want. We've got more books in the living room too." James told Severus before he left.  
James used the floo and appeared inside the leaky cauldron where he'd agreed to meet Lily, he was a little bit early so bought himself a butterbeer and sat down at a table, careful not to spill the drink on his white shirt. He hadn't seen Lily since Severus' release at the hospital, admittedly he'd missed her.  
10 minutes later the door to the leaky caldron swung open and Lily walked inside looking before spotting James and walking over to him. “Hi James, sorry if I’m late I had a hard time picking something to wear today” she apologised, in the end she had ended up picking a simple light blue dress that tied up around her neck and a share on white slightly heeled sandals. “I hope you weren’t waiting her to long for me” she said spotting the butterbeer in front of James. 

James stood up on seeing her enter, his eyes lit up as he took her in, she was like a breath of fresh air. So beautiful and angelic. "Lily," he breathed with a smile on his face. "No no, I wasn't waiting long I was just thirsty, y-you look..." He stammered, taking a step to the side of the table and extending his arms to draw her in for a hug. "There's not any words for you Evans." He grinned. But when his arms went around her petite frame, he realized how much he'd missed her and held on tighter.

Lily gave a light happy giggle. “Well you look very handsome as well James” she smiled giving him a small hug back before everyone in the bar starting cheering and whistling at the pair making Lily blush and pull back. “So…shall we be on are way?” she asked smiling brightly at him as she held out her hand for James to take and waiting for him to lead her off to wherever it was they were going. 

James grabbed his glass of butterbeer and downed it all in one go with an 'ah', he licked the froth from his lips and set the glass down. "Yeah, let's go." He grinned, taking her hand, so small in his. It was weird to hold a girl's hand after holding Severus' so much. As they left the leaky cauldron James realized he hadn't thought too much into what they were going to do on their date, he hadn't planned it out and was hoping he could just wing it and enjoy each others company. "Shall we go to Eeylops owl Emporium? I think they have all the baby owl's in, in Spring?" he asked as they walked out into the busy high street of Diagon alley, he squeezed Lily's hand to keep her close to him as they wedged through people. As they walked James smiled over at her. "You want to come over mine for dinner next week before we go back to school? Mum would love it and you could see Severus."

“That sounds wonderful, I would love to see how Sev is getting on now he’s finally out of that house and the hospital” she said smiling brightly at James. “And I have never seen your parents before, you always seemed to come onto the platform with your friends rather than them it will be so nice to finally get to meet them…you think they will like me though? I mean I’m not a pure blood like you are James” she said looking at him a bit of worry showing in her eyes at the thought they might not like her due to her being muggle born.

James gawked at her in surprise, "like you?! they'll love you Miss Evans! what planet are you from?" He let go of her hand and instead slid his arm around her waist, pulling her in close to him, noticing the comparison in her womanly frame next to his muscular one. Had her breasts grown? Or did they look bigger in this dress? Shut up Prongs. He scolded his mind, forcing his eyes away from her chest. She really did have quite a big chest though! It wasn't his fault they were so big. He was only a boy. "My parents are proud purebloods but they're not against other people like that. As soon as they lay their eyes on you, they'll fall in love, like I did!"

Lily smiled happy. “Thank you James, that makes me feel a lot better” he smiled before flicking James in the forehead. “And what is with all the Miss Evan’s all of a sudden? The last time you saw me you called me by my name and we are dating so it’s just weird that you are calling me that” she stared at him wondering why he was doing it but guessing that he had just fallen back into the habit of calling her that since they had been apart.

"I'm just trying to be a gentleman, I want to win your heart Evans." James teased, only half joking. He gave her waist a squeeze. "Come on beautiful." He dragged her into the owl shop, immediately his eyes lit up at all the baby animals, this was where most students came before their first year to pick their selected pet. In cages and flying around were the tiniest owls you'd ever seen.

“Oh James look at this little owl!” she said looking at her shoulder where a tiny more than fluffy owl has landed on there shoulder. “It’s so tiny and cute and so fluffy to” she squeaked nuzzling adoringly at the little owl with her cheek from where it saw on her as it ruffled up its fluff and gave a small hoot to the contact. “I love baby animals there so adorable, you are a bad man for bringing me in here James now I want to take them all home” she laughed.

James laughed at her, hands in his pockets as he watched her, his face a picture of adoration as she interacted with the owl. "If we get our own house someday, we can have as many animals as you want." He offered, cocking his eyebrow suggestively at the idea of them living together. James was about to speak again but was cut off by a grey owl swooping down onto his head, he grinned up at it, it was pretty heavy for a bird. He reached up to stroke it but the owl went for his finger, biting it. "Ouch! Hey... that's not very nice!" James chuckled, withdrawing his hand and rubbing some of the blood on his trousers.

“I guess he doesn’t like you very much” she smiled walking over to James. “Is your hand okay?” she asked taking a hold of it and seeing the bloody fingers. “Wow he really got you good didn’t he, that is a bad bird a very bad bird. Shew you, go on go away” Lily said waving her hand at the bird before it stuck up it’s beak in annoyance and turned to fly away back to the very back of the shop where it handed on a perch.

James smiled at her. "It's nothing, I've got worse injuries in Qudditch." He brushed it off, it didn't bother him that much. "Defending me like that Evans, you must care!" he teased, eying up the little owl on her shoulder, luckily for him it was a baby and allowed him to reach up and stroke it's fluffy back contentedly. "You're a good little bird, aren't you?" He grinned. "Hey, do you think I should buy her? I'm sure Mum won't mind. I'll call her Lily." He beamed.

“Lily the owl…hmm…what do you think little one?” she asked looking at the little owl as it gave a hoot and carefully with a slight wobble stepped onto one of James’ fingers. “I think that she likes the name and I’m sure that your mum with love her as well, she is just so cute” she smiled stroking her fluffy chest as she hooted.  
"I'll go and pay for her, we can collect her on our way home later," James said with a smile, walking over to the counter with the little owl perched on his hand, forming quite an attachment to her already, he wondered if Severus would like her. They already had a family owl who delivered their post and spent a lot of time at the Hogwarts owlery but maybe this little one could stay at home with Severus to keep him company.   
Once Lily was paid for and put in a little cage ready for James to fetch later, he found the real Lily fussing over some baby mice, he collected her and they went to get some new books for school's term in Flourish and Blotts, Quality Quidditch supplies to get James some new Gryffindor Qudditch wear, he bought Lily a Gryffindor jacket with 'Potter' written on the back, personalizing it with magic in the store, he surprised her with it and she cocked an eyebrow up at his loveable arrogance but agreed to wear it at his next game and root for him. Then they found themselves in Rosa Lee tea bag for a cup of tea and some cakes, which they sat in by the fire, chatting and laughing. Everything felt so natural with Lily and there wasn't a moment with her James didn't enjoy.   
"I'm sorry I didn't plan much today Lily, I wanted us to do more but I've been pretty worried about Severus so that's kept me busy. Next time, I'll take you to a Qudditch game in the stadium, or we can go camping for the weekend in the summer?" He offered over the table as he bit into his chocolate fudge cake.  
“Its alright James this has actually been a really nice day, I’ve really enjoyed myself” she smiled as she ate her cake and gave a hum of delight at the taste. “And I can understand that you have been worried about Severus, you two have grown really close over the last few weeks and I never thanked you for taking care of him this whole time, I’m sure he’s really happy and you are taking good care of him and making sure that he go lots of rest when he left the hospital.”

'Yeah, lots of rest...' His mind thought naughtily, thinking of all their sexual encounters since Severus came over. "I wouldn't say we've grown close," James lied, "I've just decided to stop being an arsehole. I want to be a better person Lily." He said the last part sincerely. "I want to be someone you're proud to be with, not some jerk at school who bullies everyone to look like some hot shot, you of all people deserve better than that."

“I know you are trying to change James” reaching across the table she took James’ hand in hers. “And you are doing such an amazing job you really are, I am so proud of you for what you have done. That I think I have fallen even more in love with you” she smiled at James as she gave his hand a squeeze, this was all she ever wanted was for James and Severus to get along and now it was finally happening and she couldn’t help but smile.

His lips parted at what she said, his eyes wide with surprise. "Really? I-I mean... I know it's hard not to love me. But, you love me? Like, really love me, Lily?" James' voice was so intense, he stared at her smile. Finding it hard to believe sometimes that he'd actually got the girl - James Potter had got Lily Evans. She was his.

Lily nodded in answer before blushing at realizing what it was she had just said to James and she almost couldn’t believe what she had done. “I mean…you are my boyfriend…I wouldn’t be dating you if I didn’t love you know would I?” she asked smiling at James before taking a sip of her tea to hide her embarrassment.

James seemed awestruck for a moment and just stared at her, making her blush an even darker red. He got up slowly, walked around to her side of the table, took her tea from her and set it down. Before Lily had a chance to ask what he was doing, James had taken both red cheeks in either hands and lent down to kiss her.

Lily stared with wide eyes unable to move from the surprise move. James Potter had actually kissed her, he had walked around a table taken her tea and kissed her! The thought seemed far too unreal to her and yet there he was, the shock lasted a few seconds before closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss, returning the one he was giving her before they broke apart. “…what was that for?” she asked as she looked at James.

James' hazel eyes locked onto her bright green's. "I just..." he breathed, eyes searching her. "I love you, Lily." You're so beautiful, his mind added. "I'm a lucky man," He cracked a genuine, warm smile and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs before going round and sitting down at the table, picking his tea up in both hands, enjoying the surprised look on her face, he sipped his tea and kept his eyes on her the entire time. She had the cutest little pixie nose and the thinnest, softest lips, her skin glew and her hair was so vibrant. James was sure there was no one like his Evans in the world.

“You are a lucky man” she teased as she picked up her tea and taking a few sips before smiling at James and giving him a wink. “You know I have really missed spending time with you like this James” she smiled at him. “And look I still have my doe from are first date” she smiled picking up the chain from around her neck to show off the little silver doe to him.

James' eyes were drawn to the doe and he grinned. "That's good. Don't ever take it off, you'll hurt my feelings." He teased her, winking boyishly as he downed the rest of his sugary tea. "It's a symbol of who you belong to, you are my Lily." He said possessively but in a loving way, like she was a china doll so rare and might break at any moment.

“And how does this little doe show that I belong to you?” she asked with a smile. “Not everyone knows that you and you patroness are a stag James” she giggled lowering the doe back onto her chest as she finished her tea.

James paused for a minute and clenched his jaw, she had a point... "Maybe you should get a tattoo," he joked "Lily Evans belongs to James Potter, if you touch her, prepare to be hexed. That sound good?" He grinned at her, reaching over to touch the doe, running her thumb over it. His mind drifting back to Severus at home but he willed it away, he was here with Lily.

“I think that would be a bit long James and the only place you would be able to put it is my back and know one would ever see it there” she smiled at him. “Plus I don’t really like tattoo’s all that much…or needles for that matter” she said shuddering at the thought of someone coming near her with one.

"You're very hard to please aren't you Evans?" James laughed at his stubborn red head of a girlfriend. "I guess everyone will really know you're mind when you've got a ring on your finger." He smirked, watching her choke on her tea and start coughing into one of her hands. "Hey... you alright? Sorry, I didn't mean to make you choke!" James reached over the table to rub her back.

“It’s…it’s alright…you just surprised me that’s all” she coughed lightly as she looked at James still not believe what he had just said to her. “I hope that wasn’t your way of proposing because it was really bad and we have only been on to dates, Potter” she said seeing how James liked it when he was called by his last name.

James feigned pouting, pretending to be hurt. "Evans, you are breaking my heart. I've planned the proposal for months." He lied, "It's all in shambles." When she cocked a ginger eyebrow at him, he scoffed and reached up to her cheek, cupping it and giving it a stroke with his thumb. "If I were to propose to my lady, it would be a million times better than that." He smiled. One day, his mind supplied. I will make you my wife, Lily Evans.

“Well I’m glad to hear that, who ever the lucky lady is that you pick” she smiled James as she reached out and tapped his nose with her finger. “A proposal is always something specially and should not be wasted” she giggled.

James tilted his head back and up, poking his tongue out to lick her finger, smirking as he did it, he was feeling particularly playful tonight.

Lily giggled. “I think we spent to much time in that pet shop, you have turned into one of those tiny kittens” she giggled tapping his nose again before taking the hand back. “But that’s what makes you so cute.”

The rest of their evening went by sweetly, they spent time in the cafe then bought ice cream's to take on a walk with them through a little forest nearby, sitting by a stream, amongst a bed of flowers. James sat against the trunk of a great oak tree, his arm around Lily, now wearing her Gryffindor jacket with his name on as it grew closer, the sun vanishing as the sky darkened, dusk taking a hold. James grabbed a stone with his free hand, tossing it in the river.   
"Have you started your home work for school?" He asked breaking their peaceful silence. "I think I'm going to have to ask Severus for his help, I bet he'll do it all quickly."

“There is know doubt about that, it wouldn’t surprise me if he was finished already so it would be good to ask him for help” she smiled snuggling into James’ side. “I’m sure he would say yes and if he doesn’t then I can help you to finish it. I was going to start mine tomorrow anyway so the next time I see you I can help” she smiled at James knowing that he could never concentrate on doing his work.

Concentration was James Potter's biggest weakness. He was a strong and smart wizard but his mind was always elsewhere. "Another excuse to spend time with me?" He whispered in her ear, turning his head to press a kiss to her head. It was cold out now so he was keeping her warm with his arms, rubbing one of hers with his hand. The atmosphere was nice outside, just sitting here. It reminded him of time spent with Severus, he and Lily were very alike in the company they gave. "Say Lily... I uh, I know we've only just got together and this is our second date... but, you're happy with me right?"

Lily looked at him confused by the question. “Oh course I’m happy James, why wouldn’t I be?” she asked as she looked at him and wondering why he would bring up such a strange question.

"I don't know, guess I'm just making sure I'm not doing a crap job so far, I've dated girls but they've never been girls I've loved, so it's different with you..." James cleared his throat, he still had a bit of manly pride about him and couldn't just blurt this stuff easily to his girlfriend but it was true, he didn't want to mess up, not at all. "If I ever do something wrong, you'll tell me right?" he glanced at her, "so I can make it better? For you?"

“Of course I will” she smiled. “And you will know if I’m man because I will stop talking to you and I will also give you a piece of my mind James Potter” she giggled as she wrapped her jumper around herself. “It’s starting to get late now, I wish the days were longer so we could spend more time together like this” she smiled leaning her head on James’ shoulder.

**(What Severus is up too)**

Severus let out a sigh, he had been sitting in his room for coming 7 hours now and had already managed to read through 1 potions book and half way through a very graphic romance novel which he was sure Mrs Potter had put on his shelf by accident. Placing the book down he looked around the room, the house was so eerie with no one in it that the silence of the house was almost deafening. “What should I do?” Severus asked himself not feeling brave enough to venture downstairs in case someone came home. Making a decision he slide from his bed and make his way to the door and opened it, walking the few steps across the hall and walking into James room before closing the door behind him. James room was filled with so many things books, games, posters, photos of friends and family and small moving figures but he cared for none of it really as he walked deeper into the room and picked up a discarded shirt from the floor and fell backwards onto James’ bed as he looked at the ceiling. “…what are you doing right now James?” he asked with a sigh before rolling onto his side and pulling up his knees along with the shirt he had picked up, he could smell James’ scent all over it and it brought him comfort and made him relax and his thumb played with the fabric of the shirt as his free hand seemed to roam freely over his body as if having a mind of it’s own.

His hand trailed down the bare skin of his neck and he felt himself swallow as his hand lowered to his chest and brushed over the fabric of his shirt where his nipple lie and it turned hard under the touch making him shudder out a breath. “Hmm” humming Severus rubbed at the hard nub before slipping his hand under his shirt to touch at the bare flushed skin as he help James shirt close to his nose breathing him in and imagining it was James playing with his body and it made him shudder.

“Hmm…James” he moaned lightly as he trailed his hand down to the tent that was already forming in his short that he had put on that morning and reached into them and began stroking at his hard cock as thoughts of James touching him and licking at his body flooded his mind as he curled around the shirt in his hold as he stroked himself, slow at fist before quickly picking up the pace, removing his cock from his shorts to allow better movement and stroking at his already wet slip wet slit. “Ah…James…James” he moaned holding nothing back as he jerked his hand faster and faster as his blood boiled. “More…please” he panted feeling his hips jerking into his hand unable to control himself as he bit into a corner of James’ shirt before releasing it and yelling loudly into the room as his hands were stained with his cum.

Panting Severus waited to come down from his dizzying rush feeling sated and content before raising his hand and looking at the stick white mess on it. “…what is wrong with me?” he murmured to himself wondering why it was James who had this effect on him and know one else. Grabbing a tissue from the side he quickly cleaned his hand and threw the tissue away as well as tucking himself away back into his short and lying back on the bed still holding onto the shirt. “…I don’t think…I will tell him about this…fool will only grin at me” he murmured to himself and without knowing it fell asleep curled up in James’ sheets feeling comforted by the smell of his sheets and shirt.

*


	5. Chapter Five [Part 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this chapter is going to be in two parts because i didn't realize how much was written until it said that I was WAY OVER the limit XD
> 
> And on another note my friend who I was doing this with has now stopped writing with me so I'm now going solo so updates are going to be really slow sadly (Stupid life getting in the way -_-) but anyway hope at you enjoy this 1 part chapter
> 
> And as always sorry for any spelling errors

Chapter Five

 

The end of the night ended with James collecting his bought owl from the store and walking Lily to the fireplace to say goodbye. She surprised him with a long kiss, usually their kisses were soft and gentle but this one lasted a bit longer, Lily's tongue tasted so sweet. He'd felt her physically heat up in his arms and when it was time to go, he'd never seen her so flushed. James promised to send her an owl to invite her over for dinner in the next week and she was gone. As soon as Lily vanished in an explosion of green smoke, James stepped under the fireplace with a handful of powder. "Godric's Hollow!" He yelled and a green light swallowed him.

James stumbled out of his fire place, with much less grace that normal, still star struck by the kiss he'd been given. His Dad was home now and sitting in his infamous arm chair, reading a book and drinking a cup of tea. His Mum could be heard humming as she folded laundry in the kitchen. 

"Hey, there's my boy. How did it go?" Mr Potter said cheerfully. James flushed. "G-great... it went great." He couldn't make eye contact with his Dad, he was still young and embarrassed by talking about kissing people to his parents. "I'm going to go up to bed now, I doubt Severus has been down?" "No, I'm afraid we haven't seen him down here, poor lad. Have a good night's sleep son." With a nod, James made his way up the stairs, going straight for Severus' bedroom, he noticed the books scattered around his unmade bed, a lamp on and empty glasses on his bedside but there was no Severus... That immediate panic grabbed at him but he tried to not let it show, quickly looking in the bathroom, nothing, then his own bedroom... James froze in the doorway. Eyes widening at the image of Severus curled up like a little cat with what he recognized to be one of his shirts. He looked peaceful and calm, gripping the fabric of his shirt for dear life. Very slowly, and quietly James set down his bag and shut the door, approaching his bed and sinking onto the mattress beside him. "Severus..." He whispered in the dark room, laying a hand on his head and pushing hair out of his face.

Severus murmured curling up more at the contact before feeling the touch on his head again like someone was stroking his hair and he opened his eyes slowly and uncurled himself as he rubbed at his eyes before noticing James. “…James…your home” he said in a sleepy voice as he looked at him before glancing around the room and realizing just where it is that he was. “I’m sorry…I fell asleep in your room” he said rubbing at his tired eyes.

"It's alright, you know I like you staying in here..." James hushed him softly, glancing at the shirt in Severus' hand in question, his eyebrows rose and he looked into Severus' lidded, sleepy eyes. "Did you miss me today?" he asked, only there was something different about James, he didn't sound like he was cover up his affections by teasing Severus, it sounded genuine, real, how it would sound if you were talking to your boyfriend or girlfriend.

Severus blinked at him before remembering the shirt and blush. “N-no I just…I just happened to pick this up that’s all” he said blushing a little but not letting go of the shirt in question. “…but…I guess if I’m honest…I did miss you being here…I felt really lonely” he admitted before turning his head into James’ pillow feeling stupid for how he was reacting to a simple question. 

"You did?" James asked, amusement and adoration in his voice. He cocked his head to the side, the street lamp outside his bedroom window lit up his dark brown eyes making them seem lighter. "Aren't you going to give me a hug then?" he mused, still running his fingers through Severus' dark hair. "Come here." He whispered.

Severus glanced at James before throwing himself at James and causing his to fall back against the bed with Severus lying on top of him. “…I really did miss you today” he murmured resting his head on James’ chest.

James let out a yell of surprise, the yell faded into a laugh as he slid his arms around Severus' back, holding him to his chest. He was so light ontop of him, barely weighing anything at all. "Admittedly... I couldn't stop thinking about you either..." He muttered, stroking Severus' back as he gazed up at the ceiling of his bedroom. "What did you get up to today? Anything good?" James stroked up to the back of his neck where his thumb traced circles around it.

“I sat in my room…I’m sorry to say I didn’t eat much today…I read some books though. I found a really graphic novel on my shelf I think your mum put there by accident” he admitted as he nuzzled at James’ chest and enjoyed the warmth that surrounded him just by being near James like this.

James' eyes twitched with disgust. "What?" His face twisted into a scowl, "a graphic novel... you mean, like sex and stuff? Ugh... gross. Why would a Mum even have that? isn't she a bit old for all that? .... where is?" He smirked at the last bit. "I want to see, go get it! is it porn?" he was such a boy.

“It might as well have been, I was half way through the book and they had already had sex 4 times” he said sitting up and getting off of James. “I left the book in my room I’ll just go and get it” he said climbing off the bed slowly to give his legs time to wake up.

When Severus waddled out of the room to retrieve the book, James shrugged out of his jeans and shirt, chucking it messily to the floor and climbing into bed. As he did so, he noticed something that really caught his eye... Scooping up his red shirt that Severus had been cuddling, he noticed a white stain... his eyes widened and he grabbed it, picking it up and looking closely... There was no mistaking what that was. James looked towards the empty doorway with wide eyes, mouth falling open... Had he? No... surely not. Because he had time to think more on it, Severus was walking back, quickly James chucked the shirt to the floor and tried to keep his calm. But had Severus really... on his bed? James' throat went dry, he had to quickly wet his lips.

Severus smiled as he came back into the room holding the book as he closed the door behind him. “Is it okay if I get into bed with you?” he asked looking at James and seeing his give a small nod he quickly climbed in and moved close to James until they were touching, his thin bare legs touching James’. “Here this is the book that I was reading” he said as he held it up.

Where Severus' skin touched his, it felt warm. Something oddly intimate about such a simple graze of the leg. It made James' breathing hitch in his throat, especially after his little revelation of Severus' 'adventures' in his absence. He'd done it right here in his bed. He couldn't get over that. His own skin was burning at the thought. Once the comic book was placed in his hands, he flicked through the pages, it was a good enough distraction to the lust curling in his stomach, he fought to get a hard on... he fought so fucking hard. He couldn't keep getting a boner like this. He knew he was a growing boy but really. The images before him were indeed... graphic and caused him to swallow. You could see every detail of a man touching a woman, progressively going down on her, putting his cock inside her... It was very detailed! The more he flicked through the pages, the more he could feel movement in his boxers.... he hated his life sometimes. He really did. Merlin have him.

“You see, I don’t know how it got onto my shelf but I couldn’t help but have a look at it. But I got kind of bored of reading it and that’s when I started wondering around the house…well I say that but all I really did was wonder into your room and lay on your bed” he smiled at just before noticing how flushed he was and how much he was gripping the book. “James…are you okay?” he asked.

James jumped as if startled, slamming the book down onto his legs. "Wh-what?! Yeah... yeah of course I am! Just you know..." He shifted, narrowing his eyes to the side of the room and not looking at him. "I'm a man so... this sort of stuff... yeah... I'll leave you to figure it out." Unable to help himself James looked back at the book and flicked to the next page, swallowing as his face grew hotter, the pictures were getting worse.

“Yes I think I can figure it out by myself” he smiled at James. “So don’t you think it would be a good idea to maybe stop reading it?” he asked as he rolled onto his stomach and put his head down on his folded arms as his hair trailed down his back.

James ignored him, flicking through the pages, studying everything in detail even though it made him ache. When he got half way through the book, he decided maybe Severus was right and shut the comic, reaching over to chuck it inside his bedside table, slamming it shut. Wetting his lips, James didn't dare glance at Severus and shifted down in his bed to lay properly. "That was... interesting. Say Severus..." he asked thoughtfully because he'd been wondering about it. "Do you think Lily will ever have sex with someone like me? Am I good enough?"

Severus blinked and blushed at the question. “That…seems like a bit of an odd thing to be asking me James” he said even as his mind wondered the question wondering if Lily would have sex with James someday. I mean they were dating so he saw no reason that they wouldn’t someday maybe but he could see that James was waiting for an answer to his question and he gave a sigh. “I honestly came give you an answer, I’m not Lily and I don’t know what she thinks about…but I honestly think that you are good enough for hr James.”

Deep down, the ever confident Prongs had some insecurities, they didn't pop up often but when they did, they usually associated with Lily Evans. She had been the one girl that didn't throw herself at him. She had morals. Dignity. She was a fiery Gryffindor and he loved that about her. She was a good friend and had a kind heart. He felt lucky to be with her at all after so long, he didn't want to blow it.  
"I guess the reason I'm asking is because you know we... get up to... stuff. Well, when do you start getting up to stuff like that with a girl you're with? It's easy to have a fling in a broomstick cupboard or under my cloak at school but Lily's... different. I want it to be, I don't know... romantic, I guess?" He cringed.

“I guess you will just have to wait for her to decide that” he said moving to lie on his side. “I think if you try to initiate it she will think that you are only after her for sex especially if you try to soon…then again if you leave it to late she will think your not interested” he said looking at James knowing it was a hard fact to try and figure out. “Just wait for Lily to tell you James, all girls have subtle ways of saying they are ready to have sex even if you don’t realize that it’s a sign.” 

James finally braved looking at Severus, turning onto his side too, to face him. "I can't believe you know more about sex that I do... how degrading for James Potter, eh? I need to man up..." He smirked, shoulders vibrating as a chuckle chortled in his throat. "I'll just wait... no matter how long that means." James decided. "Thanks, Sev'!" He grinned and lent over to press a quick kiss to his forehead.

Severus smiled. “That’s okay, I’m happy I could help you James” he smiled braving to move a little closer to him and rest his head under James’ chin having missed the contact with him that day and just wanting to be as close to him as he could without something happening that involved clothes coming off.

James blinked in pleasant surprise at the pale boys affection, he smiled though and wrapped an arm around him. "I actually really missed you today you know, how weird is that? James goes out on a date with Lily but thinks of Severus..." he pulled a face in the dark at himself but kept Severus close. He could feel his arousal dimming, for that he was grateful. "I bought a lot of stuff today... I picked you up some books for school in Diagon Alley and I bought you a little pet owl, she's downstairs with Dad but tomorrow I thought we could put her in your room? Oh! And Lily's coming over next week so you'll be able to see her." he overloaded Severus with information.

“Wow…that’s a lot of information to take in there James” he admitted before frowning. “…you got me an owl?” he asked a little confused and wondering what suddenly made James buy an owl for him. It wasn’t like he needed one now that he was living here or anything.

James shrugged it off. "Yeah... she's really small, smaller than most. I guess she reminded me of you." He looked down at him. 'Fragile' his thoughts added on..

“You…think I’m small?” he asked before thinking about it and realizing that he was very small compared to a lot of people. “…I guess I am really small…I don’t think I’ve grown in a long time, so I’m going to be this small forever” he said not really liking the though of being so small, thin and fragile looking forever.

"Why else do you think I call you 'little bird'"? He asked, stroking a hand down one of Severus' arms, they were so thin, he could feel the bone on his fingertips. "I suppose the owl will keep you company in your room, your room's pretty big after all."

“I would like that…having the company when you aren’t around” he said little wondering what his little own was like. “I guess I will get to see her in the morning” he yawn rubbing his eyes. “I only just woke up but I’m so tired again already…is it okay if I just sleep in her tonight? I don’t want to go back to my room tonight.”

"You don't even need to ask, you know I like you in here with me" James hummed, feeling a bit tired from all that flirting today himself. Grabbing the duvet, he pulled it up so that they were tucked under it, Severus half across him. It was warm and comfortable. James could easily fall asleep like this but he had one more thing to say; "I know what you did in my room earlier."

Severus eyes widened and he tilted his head to look at James, how did he find out? Had he left something behind somewhere when he was done. “I…I don’t know what you are talking about…goodnight James” he said quickly as he snuggled up under James’ chin again and quickly closed his eyes. 

James bit back his laughter, he could feel the embarrassment radiating off of Severus and didn't feel guilty for taking pleasure in it. He'd be sure to tease Severus over breakfast tomorrow. But until then...  
"Goodnight, little bird." he murmured, pressing his mouth to Severus' head. "Go to sleep." he added, stroking circles down Severus' back.

“Goodnight, James” he murmured as he snuggled close to James and just and just enjoyed the warm of his body as they slept. He had truly missed James’ company and felt guilty for wanting so much of his attention but feeling happy that for now, he was the only one who got to be with James like this.

The following morning, James woke before Severus, which was a rare moment for the pair, James usually slept in until noon, hanging upside down out of his bed. But not today. James kissed Severus' sleeping head, tucked him in some more then made his way out of the room to shower. An hour later, a washed, dressed and minty breathed James brought a bowl of porridge up for Severus on a tray, along with some tea and little jam soldiers; he'd made them himself. As James set the tray down on the bedside table, something hooted softly on top of his head as Lily the owl sat comfortably perched on top of it.

Severus slowly opened his eyes hearing the small hoot before sitting up and looking at James blurry eyed. “…there is something white on your head” he said pointing at the little fluffy owl as she hooted. “…Is that the owl you got yesterday…did you bring me breakfast in bed?” he asked even more shocked by that than the owl in his sleepy state.

The way Severus put it, sounded humiliating, like he was some googly eyed lover, so James scoffed and brushed it off. "No way... I'm just bringing you your breakfast... in bed." He flushed, trying to glare before the little owl hopped off of his head and fluttered over to Severus' arm, getting comfortable and blinking its beady little eyes at him. "I called her Lily yesterday but you can change it if you want, it's your owl, she'll keep you company." He smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

Severus looked at the little owl as she looked right back at him. “I think I will change it, it will be confusing if Lily is ever in the room with the owl as well” he smiled at James before thinking about a name for the little bird as it looked around and lost it’s balance but just landed in the soft blanket of Severus lap which made him laugh as the little owl ruffled it’s fluffy feathers and puffed out its chest. “How about we call you Lilith, that pretty close to your first name then” he smiled.

James nodded in agreement, approving of the name, he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and settled onto the bed properly next to Severus. "It suits her," he agreed as he picked up the bowl of porridge. "Sit up properly, you didn't eat much yesterday so I want to see you make it up to me today."

“Alright…my bossy pants” he said sitting up as the owl gave a hoot not liking the sheets suddenly moving beneath her and she flew off to sit on the window ledge. “This does look really good though” he smiled picking up the spoon and starting to eat as he enjoyed the warm taste.

James watched Severus eat for a minute, he always took enjoyment in watching him eat, he wasn't sure. When he was satisfied with the first few mouthfuls of porridge going inside the Slytherin's mouth, he draped a casual arm around his shoulders. "How are you feeling this morning? you've got a lot more colour to your face than I've ever seen you have."

“I’m feeling really good, my bones don’t really ache anymore and I’ve been getting lots of fresh air…plus I think your mums cooking is helping as well” he giggled happily, he was feeling better and he was feeling more alive than he had in years even if he still feared being around others but we was going to work on it and get better.

"Hey, I didn't say stop eating did I?" James scolded playfully, watching Severus' eyes widen as he quickly shoved a spoonful of porridge in. As he chewed it, James lent in and pressed a firm kiss to his cheek. "You've come a long way, I'm proud of you. And I mean that." He grinned handsomely.

Severus looked at James before smiling and eating another spoonful and swallowing it. “It’s because you have taken such good care of me…I wouldn’t have come this far without you James” he said looking at him before poking his cheek with a porridge cover finger and giggling.

James blinked then feigned shock, his mouth falling open. "You didn't just put that on my face... on James Potter's glorious skin?" He pretended to be mad but his lips were twitching. "You'll get it Severus Snape!" James grabbed his waist and started to tickle him, nearly sending the porridge bowl all over the place.

Severus laughed loudly with nothing held back as rolled around the bed trying to get away. “James…stop…I can’t breath” he said as he laughed before rolling under James and getting pin in place between his thighs.

James sat comfortably on top of him, looking down at him with a big grin on his face, they must have looked so young and carefree, quite a picture. James reached back to his bedside table and dabbed a finger into some of the toast, swiping off some strawberry jam and bringing it back to splodge it on Severus' nose.

Severus giggled breathlessly as he looked up at James. “Now who’s playing with there food?” he asked with a smiled as he reached up to wipe it off only to have James’ grab his wrist and stop him.

Then James was leaning down, the next thing Severus felt was his hot tongue, licking right up his nose, a body part he hated the most, but James was licking the jam off, he didn't look disgusted by him, not in the least. His tongue moved very slowly up the bridge and he made a soft 'mm' sound.

Severus closed his eyes to the strange sensation of someone licking his nose before opening an eye as James hummed and he looked into his hazel eyes. “…did that taste good?” was all he could think to ask and felt instantly stupid for saying it after.

James licked his own lips, the sweet taste of strawberry on his tongue. He didn't hesitate in responding, didn't miss a heartbeat. "You always taste good." They shared a moment then, James felt it, their connection... As his eyes gazed down into Severus', he knew he was feeling the same thing, it was the most bizarre feeling in the world but it made his heart pound like Qudditch never had.

Looking at James, Severus soon blushed and turned his head away unable to look at him a moment longer in case his heat actually beat out of his chest. “I…guess I must or you wouldn’t have licked me” he said before managing to sit up and he licked the porridge off of James cheek. “…and you taste really good too” he blushed.

James' captured that flushed face in both his hands, bringing it closer to his, he watched Severus' eyes widen when he realized what was coming and snap shut, just before James pressed their lips together, tasting a mix of jam and porridge. One of James' hands slid to the back of Severus' neck and gripped it, parting his lips against his.

Severus moaned into the kiss and moved as close to James as he could from his position on the bed and wrapped his arms around James’ neck. When had he become so needy for this boys touch, he had no idea but until school started he was not going to let him go. 

James tilted his head, in turn it deepened the kiss, able to lock their lips together tighter. He breathed out through his nose heavily as his tongue flickered daringly inside Severus' mouth. He felt the Slytherin stifle a gasp as there tongues came into contact, becoming familiar with each other again before James circled his dominantly around Severus'. He'd miss this, when summer term started, he'd miss this so bloody much.

Severus broke the kiss as he gasped for air and his lust filled eyes looked into James. “Someone…very frisky this morning” he panted as he looked at James with an airy smile. “Who knew…jam and porridge…would make you act this way.” 

Despite the fact that James' eyes were dark with desire, they creased around the edges as he cracked a smile, snorting under his breath. "I don't think it's the porridge and jam but we'll go with that..." he mused, leaning back from Severus to give him his space. "Besides, can you really blame me? Look at you... you're..." James' eyes had softened as they flickered about Severus' face. You.

Severus blinking wondering what it was that James was about to tell him but seeing that he stopped he wondered if James was struggling to find a good point about him that he actually liked. But he shook his head and ignored it before sliding his feet out from under James. “James…I want to confess something” he said slowly as he looked at James. 

That alarmed James, immediately his eyes filled with worry. "What is it?" He asked, a little too quickly, eyes searching Severus for any inkling of pain or discomfort. "Are you alright? is something wrong?"

“No I’m okay don’t worry I’m perfectly fine” he said quickly as he looked at James, he hadn’t meant to worry him. “I just…I just wanted you to know…” he stared before blushing. “I just wanted you to know that I did masturbate in your bed yesterday…I’m sorry I don’t know why I did it but I…I just had to tell you and admit that I did it” he said as his face heated to boiling point.

James' shoulders sagged with relief, he closed his eyes for a minute, sucking in some air. "Why are you apologizing for?" He asked, his voice was soft and curious, the same as his hazel eyes when they opened again behind his glasses. "Don't feel bad for giving yourself pleasure, in fact... my only regret was that I didn't get to watch." His lips threatened to crack into a grin. "Stop being sorry. It's hot. Alright?"

“But…I did it in your bed” he said looking at James. “I actually left my room and we in here no more than 5 minutes before I started doing it…I should have done it in my room then you wouldn’t have found me stealing your bed when you came home.”

Whilst Severus was stuttering, James thought of something to distract him. "Did you think of me? When you were doing it I mean... or was it just the same as normal?" His stare was so intense, Severus couldn't keep eye contact.

“I don’t what you mean ‘as normal’ …I never really did it myself before” he admitted as he played with a strand of his black hair. “And I…I think I was thinking about you…when I did it” he admitted as his hair fell into his face hiding his embarrassment. “I picked up one of your shirts and was just lying on bed wondering when you were coming back when I smelled your shirt…and everything just happened so fast I had no control over it.”

James didn't respond, much to Severus' insecure despair, when he looked up the Gryffindor was just gawping at him, his eyes were wide and stunned, his lips parted. James Potter was well and truly speechless, probably for the first time in his life. But that didn't help Severus' paranoia over what he might really think.

“I…I’m really James! I could help that I thought of you it just happened!” he apologised quickly worried about what James was thinking at that very moment as he seem to sit there like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

It was then that James grabbed hold of Severus again, pulling him up from the mattress and into his lap. Before Severus had a chance to adjust to his new position, James' mouth was on his, this kiss was firmer, more passionate, showing Severus just how much this new information pleased him, satisfied him, made him happy. James didn't give Severus a moment to collect his thoughts, he kissed him so hard.

Severus stared wide eyes at James stunned by the sudden move before relaxing and pushing into the and positioning himself better so he was now straddling James’ lap and pressing the bodies as close together as he possible could and he felt James wrap his arms around his waist to keep him where he was.

James drew back a little, a line of saliva connecting their glossy lips which he poked his tongue out to pop, it didn't bother him, even though this was Severus... Snivellus. His bodily fluids didn't phase James, in fact he desired them in a way he'd never wanted anything. James dragged his hot, parted lips up Severus throat, to his ear, where he husked. "You don't know how much you effect me... the control you have over my body, it's just..." He breathed, shaking his head, there were no words.

“You are the only person…I would ever let touch me like this” Severus breathed as he tilted his head to the side to show more of his neck to James as he shirted on his lap and caused him to moan slightly as the friction. “Is…that okay…if only you touch me like this?”

James ached at his words, all over. He let out a ragged, emotional, exhale. "I don't want anyone else to touch you like this, or at all..." He said against Severus' exposed neck as he ghosted his lips over it. "If anyone ever touches you... they'll be sorry." He closed his eyes, enjoying the close intimacy with Severus, he could never tire of this. Nuzzling his nose up the side of his neck, to his ear, exhaling against it. James' arms tightened around Severus' waist, the motion brought their groins together in a rub of uncanny friction that made James' throat tighten.

“Then I…wont let anyone touch me…only you” he breathed as he rocked his hips against James unable to stay still before leaning in and kissing James deeply there lips only parting a second at a time to catch a breath where they could. He wanted James, he needed to feel his hands on him and all over him as much as he could. Reaching his hands down he took a hold of James shirt and lifted it wanting to remove the offending article to be close to James as he kissed him.

James' breathing was getting heavier, all Severus' doing, lust spreading throughout his body like a forest fire, his eyes became glazed. "Only me..." he groaned in agreement, his head felt heavy with desire, lolling a little as he fumbled for his shirt, yanking it up and off his head, throwing it away without a care in the world. His toned chest was hot, his skin on fire. James' body was quickly leaving that of a boy's and becoming more of a man's, his muscles were getting more defined.

Severus panted as he began to kiss James again now the shirt had been removed and Severus hands were free touch the bare skin and the muscles that covered his body as well as the heat that was radiating off him. “…James…” he panted rocking his hips against James moan as he moaned, panted and kissed James wanting everything from him.

James' fingers got lost in Severus' dark hair, curling and yanking as their kissing heatened, keeping their mouths locked. "Severus..." He breathed back against his open mouth, shoulders trembling under the intensity of what he was feeling. James' fingers held Severus' waist and he arched up into him, moving like magnets, they were so in sync. Their kissing was getting messier, hotter, desperate. James thought he was going to burst. Dragging his hand down Severus' back, he squeezed one of Severus' arse cheeks, using it to push him against his groin as he arched into him with a groan.

Severus broke the kiss with a gasping shudder of a moan as he pushed himself against James and ran his fingers into his mess brown hair. “Ah…James” he moaned bucking his hips against James as he felt his inside boil and explode with arousal at just kissing and touching the man in front of him.

"Merlin..." James panted, the friction was delicious. He couldn't stop arching into Severus, dry fucking him through the fabric. He could feel how hard Severus was, like him he was painfully full. "Need you..." James' voice was ragged, desperate. He squeezed Severus' arse hard in his hand, dry rubbing him so needily for a bit of release. "I want to see everything... taste you everywhere..."

“Do…do it” he moaned gripping at James’ hair before releasing him and grabbing hold of his own shirt. He didn’t like James seeing how thin and fragile he looked but in that moment he didn’t care as he pulled his shirt off and threw it across the room as he sat straddled against James in only his boxers that where straining against his erection.

James' eyes flashed open, drawn to the sight of Severus' exposed flesh. His cock throbbed undeniably at the sight, he was sure he felt pre come weeping from his slit. With a groan of need, James delved in and attached his mouth around one of Severus' nipples, hearing him gasp, James flicked his tongue against the little bud until it hardened in his mouth. Reaching down in between their bodies, James started rubbing the tent of Severus' boxers.

Severus moaned and arched his back to the heat that flooded through his body and his hand reached down to stroke at James groin as he heard him gasp. “Give it to me…I want to feel it James” he panted as he moved his hips against James hand wanting to feel it move, wanting to feel everything this man could give him. “I…I want to feel how big and thick it is in my hand.”

Severus was very forward tonight James thought, he decided he liked it, he liked it a lot. With a low groan, James arched into Severus' hand, loving the feeling of those cool little fingertips, fabric of his boxers nabbing against his foreskin, pulling some of it back. "One day... you're going to let me have you." James groaned as he palmed Severus' groin, massaging him with firm strokes of his fingers, kneading into his tent. Everything was so hot between them, humid with a sexual musk, the windows began to fog with condensation from the heat they made. "You're going to let me do things to your arse... and you're going to love it..." he growled, squeezing Severus before slipping a hand roughly inside his boxers and grabbing his cock, making the Slytherin gasp as his thumb pressed firmly into his sticky slit.

“Don’t…don’t go saying things like that James…it’s…it’s to hot” he panted as his hips rocked in James’ hand loving the contact he was getting from him and wondering what it would be like if he allowed James to go all the way with him. Could he actually bring himself to allow it? If it was anything like it was now he would gladly give up his virginity to James in a heartbeat. His hand slid inside of James’ boxers and freed his aching cock feeling it in his hand for the first time and enjoying how thick and hard it was to his touch as he began pumping it and copying James as he played with his leaking slit as well.

James' breathing hitched, a gasp getting caught in his throat as he felt Severus touch him, that was new, he hadn't been so forward like that before, things were changing between them, he could feel it. The confidence in Severus only made James want him more. Like the fiesty Gryffindor he was, James squeezed Severus' arse and ground him into him, squashing their cocks together in their hands, pleasure shot up him and he did it again, releasing Severus' prick from his boxers and groaning as it rubbed against his stomach. James took pride in realising for a minute that he was bigger than Severus, but not by far, he expected someone like Snivellus to be smaller somehow, shocked by how this made James feel, he started jerking Severus off, turning his hand at the right moment to rub his palm over the head, smothering Severus' own precome all over his cock, it was sticky and started to make a squelching sound. "The things I want to do to you..." he growled "there's nothing I wouldn't do with you.." his hand moved faster, as Severus tried to keep up, James groaned and let his head fall back a little, glasses slipping and falling off his face onto the bed somewhere, he didn't care.

“J-James…not…not so fast” Severus moaned and panted his mind and unable to keep up with James as his hips jerked wildly with James’ pumping fist. “If…if you don’t…slow down…you’ll make me come” he moaned moving his own hand over James’ cock as fast as he could trying to keep in time with him but realizing the muscular Gryffindor had a lot more arm power than he had and just moved as fast as he could. “It feels…so hot and good…amazing.” 

"Yeah?" James husked with a sexy, breathless chuckle. He lent in to kiss Severus but as he did, he pushed him back until he was lying on his back on the bed with James on top of him, still kissing him, still touching him, his strokes slowed a little but not by much. Dragging his mouth from Severus', he scraped his teeth down the side of Severus' throat and leaning down to find one of his nipples, playing with it in between his fingertips, giving it a little pinch. "You belong to me." he moaned in the heat of pleasure, not thinking about his words, they were just coming out. He lent down to take the other nipple in his mouth, sucking it and rolling his tongue over it. "No one will ever touch this cock but me..."

“No one else…Just…Just you James” he moaned arching his back off the bed and pushing his chest into James as he felt the sweat on his skin run down his body. “So…so hot” he felt like the room was spinning and his body might suddenly melt right into the sheets. “Ah…hmm…James…please…I can’t take much more…it’s to much” moaning and squirming James he showed the pleasure and desire that he felt towards the man that was on top of him.

"You like it don't you?" James husked hotly against Severus' skin, "tell me you like my hands on you, tell me..." he demanded breathlessly, gritting his teeth as Severus' fingers fumbled messily against him, he was unable to concentrate because of James' touches, but it was enough to build James up. "Tell me how much you love my hand on your dick Severus" he demanded, biting his chest, he needed to hear it.

“I…I love it…I love you touching…and feeling your hand on my cock” he moaned as his toes curled and wriggled unable to stay still. “You…make me feel so hot James…I feel so hot like I might explode…only with you…only with you ahh.”

James pressed his parted lips to Severus' ear, breathing heavy against it. "You don't want this to stop do you? when we go back to school? tell me you'll miss it, tell me you'll think about- ngh...!" He snapped his eyes shut, smacking his face down into Severus' chest and breathing hard, faster, he couldn't think straight, Severus' little fingertips were drawing on his orgasm, it wouldn't take much. Wrapping his fingers tightly around Severus' cock, he squeezed as he jerked him, harder and fast. "Come for me baby, I want to see it all over my sheets." Baby was a new one, if he wasn't so lost in pleasure he might have flushed and insulted Severus out of embarassment, damn his mouth.

Severus fisted James harder at his words but he was in such a daze now that he didn’t know what he was doing and his mind was flooded with desire and the overwhelming need to come. His breathing so deep and face his ribcage cage would be seem. “Ah James…I’m going to come…I cant…I can’t hold it any longer!” he moaned loudly bucking his hips in James’ fisting feeling everything inside of him boil before yelling out his release and coming hard into James hand and onto his stomach and the bed as he hand continued to fist and squeeze at James cock.

The explosion of sticky, white come splattering all over his abs brought James to his release, he was more composed, his pride still intact. He stiffled his noise, clenching his jaw painfully tight and bucking dominantly into Severus' little hand, fucking it and himself into orgasm. His orgasm hit hard and he cursed loudly, smacking his mouth against Severus' in a hot kiss, shooting his load all over Severus, their cum mixing. They were covered. James' limbs went weak from the orgasm, they felt like jelly as he flopped on top of Severus', panting.

Severus panted with his eyes shut waiting for the room to stop and allowing himself time to come back down from his high and allow his body to start working again. “…that…that was…” he panted before trailing off still to dizzy and exhausted to say much else other than that and just enjoy the feel of James lying on top of his small body.

James grunted in agreement, unable to form words. "That was hot..." he breathed when he finally caught a breath, heart still hammering in his chest, breathing through his nose. All James' muscles were tense and defined from coming so hard, dripping with sweat. He was so tan compared to Severus. Turning his head feebly, James pressed his mouth to Severus' neck to give it a tender kiss, keeping his lips there, he closed his eyes. "You're hot..."

“Can…can you blame me after that?” he asked with an airy smiled as he raised a weak hand and ran in through James’ now even messier hair. “I…I don’t want to be mean, but could you get off me…your hurting my ribs” he smiled wanting to keep James there longer but the pressure was becoming to much for him to handle.

James' eyes widened and he couldn't have moved faster if he tried, throwing his body to the side of Severus onto the bed. He knew he was heavy, he had big Quidditch playing arms and legs. "Sorry..." he said worriedly, looking Severus up and down with such genuine concern, it was so real, he really cared.

“It’s alright, if I had more meat on my bones I wouldn’t be so fragile and you wouldn’t have had to move” he said a little sorry as he rolled onto his side to look at James and gave him a smile before pulling up one of the thin sheets on the bed to cover his body to stop James from looking at it.

James watched him in silence, studying him for a moment as he propped his chin up in the palm over his hand, blinking at Severus, he asked, "why are you hiding? I've seen it all several times by now..." he smiled.

“I know but…” he hesitated for a moment. “I don’t like you seeing all my bones sticking out, I want you to see me…with a healthy body…even if I will never be able to hide the burn marks on my skin I don’t want you staring at my bones” he said as he hid his face a little with the blanket.

James blinked for a minute then sighed in defeat, smiling helplessly. "Hey, you know I don't care, I know you do but... has seeing your body ever stopped me from kissing you? or touching you?" he asked with a tilt of his head, cocking up a brow at how cute Severus looked sometimes.

Severus glanced up at James, his face still hidden by the blanket. “Well no…but I…I just don’t want you to suddenly start worrying that you might be hurting me or putting to my pressure on me” he said. “I see the way you look at me sometimes and I don’t want to see that worry in your eyes, so if you cant see it you wont worry.”

James' lips twitched and he reached over to lay a hand on Severus' head, ruffling it gently with his fingers. "You're stupid," he informed then smirked as he saw the offended look on Severus' face for a moment then added, "and a fool... if you think I don't worry about you every single day. Whether I see your body or not, I will worry. I don't stop worrying about you."

“Well…you don’t have to worry about me” he said pulling down the sheet from his face. “I’m safe here and nothing bad is going to happen to me so you don’t have to worry about me all the time” he said as he gave James a smile and shuffled a little closer to him till they were touching.

When Severus moved, James' hand slid down from his head and his arm wrapped around him protectively. "Your porridge has gone cold..." James snorted, wiggling his eyebrows. "what am I going to do with you..."

“Anything except what you just did…I’m way to tired for that again” he said in an exhausted voice but smiled. “And I’m sure that you will stuff me full of food today to make up for yesterday.”

*

The day's of the Easter holiday's were going by quickly, spring was in full bloom, the weather was warm with a cool, soothing breeze. The atmosphere in James' house became easier for Severus as time went on. He got to experience what a real family felt like first hand, James' parents were so kind and loving towards their son. Everything he hadn't had. He felt lucky to witness such a functional, warm family. The Potter's house was always filled with laughter or the smell of Mrs Potter's delicious cooking as she baked cookies or a new cake. James managed to get Severus to the cinema without a problem, they enjoyed the film based around a man who had been a Quidditch champion but had fallen in love. They spent a lot of time going in the garden or for walks to feed the ducks at a local park. Or watching movies with a load of James' favourite junk food in front of the TV. They had five day's left of the Easter break and Lily was coming over tonight for dinner. James was in the shower as Mrs Potter appeared in Severus' doorway much to his surprise, he was sat there reading a potion's textbook when her smiling face came into view.  
"Severus, can I talk with you about something?" she asked softly. Mr and Mrs Potter always respected his unease.

“O-of course Mrs Potter” he said as he closed his book and looked at the women as she walked into him room and sat down on the end of him bed and watched him. “Is…is something the matter? Did I do something wrong?” he asked instantly worrying that he may have done something wrong around the house that Mrs Potter was displeased about.

"No no, of course not sweetheart, you haven't done anything wrong." Her voice was so gentle, she had the patience of a god (and had to with James Potter as a son) and the way she held herself was far from threatening. "I just wanted to tell you that this is your home now. I know you're going back to school and I know you and James don't usually get on in school, I've had countless of howlers from Professor Dumbledore telling me what James and Sirius have done to you. That's why I'm so surprised by his level of care for you, James has been really different this Easter. He usually spends his holidays lazing in bed or in front of the TV if his friends aren't around. I've never seen my son so active and up for everything. I think that's something to do with you, darling. I know James can be difficult, he's a stubborn boy, always has been since he was a baby, but you won't give up on my son will you?" She asked with a smile, tilting her head. "You're going to stay his friend?"

Severus stared at Mrs Potter as he blinked before giving her a nod. “Yes…yes I will stay his friend Mrs Potter” he asked assuring her that nothing would change between him and James. “But…in school…his friends don’t like me. So we probably won’t talk much once we go back to Hogwarts. But we won’t stop being friends or getting along like we have…I promise” he said giving her a warm smiled.

Good. Mrs Potter seemed pleased by that. She was very fond of Severus, protective almost, maybe it was her maternal instincts kicking in but she felt very motherly over him. She knew he didn't experience a Mother's love. But as her husband often told her, it wasn't for her to be his Mother. Sometimes she couldn't help herself. She was glad her son had be-friended the poor boy and was taking care of him, Mrs Potter felt proud.  
"Severus, I know this is difficult for you," she smiled and held a hand out towards him, which he blinked at, seeming confused, her smile grew and met her eyes, "but can you try something for me... Can you take my hand?"

Severus looked at the offered hand and wondered if it was some sort of trick, but over the last few weeks he had come to trust Mrs Potter a little and knew she wasn’t one for doing that sort of things and was just a kind and caring women. Hesitating for a moment he slowly reached his hand out, the tips of his still thin fingers grazing over Mrs Potter’s palm a few times before finally laying his hand in it.

Mrs Potter looked a little surprised, she hadn't actually expected him to take it, he'd been so terrified of her and her Husband when he first came here. He'd come a long way, she remembered seeing his little boy in hospital, skin and bones, covered in bruises and dried blood. He had so much color to his cheeks now and his dark eyes were brighter. Closing her fingers around Severus' little hand, her nails were painted a dark red, supporting her son's house in her way. Stroking the back of Severus' hand with her thumb, she gave him a smile. "My husband and I would never do anything to cause you harm, you're a good boy Severus. Despite what you've been through, and so young..." she squeezed his hand and slowly set it back down on the bed, standing up from it. "Right then, I'm going to start dinner, if James catches me in here, he'll yell at me for 'embarrassing him'" She chuckled, tutting affectionately at her son, going to walk out.

“…Um” murmured quietly but Mr potter seem to hear and turned back to him seeing he had crawled to the end of his bed as if to follow her but had now gone shy. “Um…I…I was just wondering…if it’s not to much trouble…you can say no” he said struggling to get his words out as he glanced now and then at Mrs Potter unable to keep eye contact with her. “I…I was wondering…if you could…cut…my hair for me?” he asked showing how far he had come if he was allowing her to get near to him and actually touch him. 

Mrs Potter froze mid-walk, her lips parted as she slowly turned, staring at him for a moment, so caught off guard by his request, she stuttered for a response, "you want me to cut your hair?" she asked, for some reason that made her emotional, it tugged at her heart strings. "Of course" she replied when she noticed he was staring, nervous for a response. Mrs Potter pulled her wand out of her blouse casually, accioing for her sissors from downstairs' kitchen drawer. "come here" She beckoned kindly as she pulled the chair away from Severus' desk and patted it, in the middle of the room. "how much do you want me to cut? or shall I just give it a trim?" she smiled.

“Um...a…a trim would be nice” he muttered moving off the bed and going to sit in the chair. “But I…I don’t mind if you would like to try…something new with it” he said half turning his head to look at her before quickly turning back.

Mrs Potter went into Severus' wardrobe and pulled out one of the green towels, she'd bought him a fresh bunch of his own when he'd first come here. Wrapping it around his shoulders from behind, she saw him tense, still finding it hard, she was stood behind him with scissors in her hand, but he was trusting her, and trying hard to fight the instinct to wince or move away. Mrs Potter smiled at the back of his head and reached down, laying a hand on top of his head, stroking it with her motherly fingers, showing him he was safe. "Are you okay? ready?"

Severus nodded and tried to relax as he felt the fingers running softly through his hair and knew the woman behind him wasn’t going to do anything to harm him except for cut his hair like he had asked her to. “I…I’m ready.”

Mrs Potter got to work with cutting his hair, at first she trimmed all of the ends, they were splitting from the growth of his hair, which was coming down his back now, she cut it all off and neatened up the edges, but then she decided to had a few layers, bringing Severus' hair to life a bit instead of it just flopping on his head like a black mop. She trimmed his fringe and his bangs but didn't cut them off, he seemed to like hiding behind them and they suited him. To cut his fringe she was fairly close to his face and Severus couldn't look her in the eye, he fidgeted on the chair and Mrs Potter had to bite back a smile. When she was all done, she stood back and gave his hair a ruffle, he looked much better! His hair had a bit of style. "That's much better." She complimented, hands on her hips as she admired her work. "You can finally see more of that cute little face of yours."

Severus gave a small blush at her words and lowered his head feeling a little embarrassed. “Th-thank you…for doing this for me” he murmured glancing up at her to give her a smile of thanks and reaching up to touch his slightly shorter hair and feeling now nice it was now that the slit ends had been removed and Mrs Potter had taken such care.  
"We'll trim it again when you're home for summer" Mrs Potter offered with that kind smile of hers, "don't be afraid to ask me if you need anything, if you want anymore clothes or books, just ask, okay?" When Severus nodded shyly, she gave his head a stroke and left him to it, levitating all the excess hair on the floor with a spell, along with the towel, all of which floated downstairs.  
"James?" Mrs Potter could be heard speaking as she stepped out of his room, "how long have you been standing there?" James was lent on the door frame, watching in secret with a grin on his face, hair damp from the shower he'd just had. "Long enough" James replied, he hadn't wanted to disrupted Severus' moment with his Mum. Standing up straight, he stepped inside the room wearing a pair of smart jeans and a checkered red shirt over a black t-shirt, he'd made a bit more effort because of Lily coming over. He regarded Severus' hair with approval.

“W-what do you think?” he asked standing from the chair and touching his hair as he looked at James. “Does it look okay? You think I should have kept it the way it was?” he asked wanting to hear James’ opinion on his new change of look.

James shook his head profusely. "I think it looks good. Different too, which I think you needed." He swept closer to Severus, glancing over his shoulder to make sure his Mum had definitely gone downstairs, he touched Severus' hair, running his fingers through it in admiration. "If you don't mind me saying..." he smirked "I think you look pretty damn attractive with this hair."

Severus blushed with a smile. “Then I’m glad I asked your mum to cut it for me” he smiled before catching his reflection in the mirror for the first time and looking at his reflection. “Is…is that what I look like?” he asked staring at himself into the mirror. “I look so…so different” he said as he turned his head from side to side looking at his hair from every angle he could.

James watched from behind him, arms folding across his chest as he admired his reflection too. He grinned helplessly at Severus' gawking expression as he tugged at his shorter hair, turning from left to right. "You look good." He agreed. "For your fresh start."

Severus smiled with a nod. “Yeah” he said happily feeling like it was a whole knew start for his life and everything was going to change for the better now. “We should go and help you mum with things, we can go lay the table and get things ready for when Lily gets here” he smiled as Lilith flew over from her perch in Severus room and landed on his head.  
James nodded in agreement, swinging an arm around Severus' shoulders and squeezing him to his chest. "C'mon!" he said enthusiastically. Before making his way downstairs with Severus.  
It was six pm when there was a glow of green from the fireplace, James looked up eagerly towards it, he and Severus had finished sorting out the table.  
Lily smiled as she stepped out of the fireplace and dusted her dress off. “Hello, I hope I’m not late” she smiled stepping into the room more holding flower to give to Mrs Potter.

“Ah welcome young lady you much e Lily, James has told us a lot about you over the years and I must say it is lovely to finally get to meet you” he smiled kissing Lily’s hand and seeing James flush at the confession.

James' parents got to her first, fussing her, Mrs Potter commented on how beautiful she was, accepting the flower and rushing off to find an appropriate vas. It was then that James got a chance to take her in his arms, it felt weird now in front of Severus, especially when they kissed briefly. "Hey. Mum's right. You do look beautiful!" He commented, rubbing the back of his head as they parted and Severus stepped forward.

Lily blushed with a smiled. “Thank you James” said happily before seeing Severus. “And look at you, you changed your hair” she smiled as she hugged him. “You look like you have even put on some weight and got some colour in your cheeks” said happy to see her friend looking so good. “The Potter’s must be taking very good care of you. Probably giving you more love than you can possibly handle and you do deserve it Sev.” 

James stood there proudly, smirking over at Severus, he quirked up an eyebrow suggestively, smirk deepening. "We've been taking good care of you, haven't we?"

Severus smiled as he gave a nod. “Yes and James have been looking after me very well he always makes sure that I don’t feel lonely” he smiled as Lily turned to look at James.

“You do?” she asked looking at him before smiling. “Looks like your behaviour hasn’t changed since the hospital” she smiled playful poking at James’ cheek. “I’m happy you take such good care of him James.”

"Turns out, I'm a good friend. Shocking, eh?" James said sarcastically but it wasn't nasty. "Oh here, let me take your coat. Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes. Do you want to show her your room Severus?" he glanced at him, taking Lily's coat and going to hang it up.

Severus smiled as he nodded and took Lily’s hand and leading her towards the stairs to show her his room, though it didn’t really feel like his room as he had barely spent a single night in there. Severus stopped at the bottom of the stairs as he waited for James to come join them Lilith flew the ceiling hooting in delight.

James rushed over to them and walked behind them as they walked up the wooden staircase. Whilst Lily was talking to Severus, James reached over and cupped one of Severus' arse cheeks, giving it a stealthy squeeze.

Severus gave a jolt at the sudden action and stared at James not believe that he had just done that with Lily there. “Your house is so amazing James, I wondered what it looked liked but I didn’t think it would be anything like this” she smiled as she looked around before raising a brow at James and Severus. “Is everything okay you two?” she asked looking at the pair as they seemed to be staring at each other.

Whipping his hand back, James flashed her his most charming smile. "Completely okay, brilliant in fact! I just thought Severus was going to slip for a moment that's all." He lied, meeting Severus' surprised, accusing eyes. When Severus lead James and Lily to his bedroom, she smiled at how warm and cosy it was.

“I haven’t really decorated since I moved in so the room is still how it was when I first moved in” he admitted to Lily as he scratched the back of his head knowing he should have made more of an effort to make his room feel more used and homely.

“Well I think it is just wonderful and you have added at least one thing of your own to the room” she smiled walking over to the bedside table and picking up the little wood doe. “See, I bet she wasn’t here when you move in” she smiled remember that he had it at the hospital.

James glanced at the side of Severus' face, watching it redden at the mention of the doe. "Severus doesn't sleep without that thing, even when he comes into my room, he brings it someti-" He paused when he realized what he'd come out. It was normality to Severus and him now but Lily might find it abit weird. "He used to have bad night's, feeling un well, so we'd sleep top and tail in my bed." he recovered quickly, forcing a laugh and going to sit on Severus' bed.

“Aw that’s so sweet” she smiled. “I hope that you have been feeling better Severus?” she asked with a smiled and he quickly nodded his head. “That’s so good to hear and it’s really nice that you let Severus do that James, I know you slept with him in his bed a lot at the hospital to make him feel better, I’m glad you didn’t stop allowing him to come see you when he needed help” he smiled before setting the little doe down and looking about the room. “I think in the Summer we need to get you some posters and things for this room Severus, it almost looks completely unused.”

That's because it was. James barely spent any time parted from him, apart from going to the bathroom, Severus stayed close. He'd all but stopped sleeping in here all together. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea, I hate white walls" James commented, his own were covered in Gryffindor posters, Qudditch flags, photographs etc. "We should go camping in the summer. Take Dads tent! That'd be cool." James offered.

“That would be amazing I have never been camping before! Well I did once but it was in the back garden so I don’t think that really count” se laughed and Severus giggled. “It will be so much fun, I cant wait for the summer now to do that and get out into the fresh air and tell scary ghost story and roast marshmallows you know like they do in the movies” she smiled.

James smiled as he watched Lily get excited, it must be hard for her sometimes, being around her family in the holidays; she loved them deeply but they were muggles and her sister was a menace. Lily was the special one. So to go camping in that summer might be a release for her. "I go camping every year with the Marauder's but.." I don't think they'll approve of Severus, his mind supplied. "But it'll make a change. We usually steal firewhiskey from Padfoot's kitchen and get drunk in the forest. One of us usually ends up hurt." he snorted. Looking up at Severus, their eyes making contact from across the room. James' eyes softened.

“Well this summer there will be injuries you can count on that!” she smiled with her hands on her hips. “And no drinking for you either, I don’t know what sort of a drunk you are and I don’t plan on finding out for a long time” she smiled poking James’ nose.

“Maybe we can pick somewhere quiet where we can let off fireworks, I would really love to watch some” he smiled at the pair as he played with his fingers. “I’ve always wanted to have sparklers as well, they always looking like a lot of fun” he smiled.

They all chatted like that for a while, the bedroom filled with laughter until Mrs Potter called them down for dinner. Severus sat in the middle of James and Lily at the table, Mr and Mrs Potter sat opposite, chatting energetically with Lily. She'd really hit it off with James' Mother. Whilst James chewed his food, he mentally groaned as the women nattered on about clothes, the latest robes or something... Bloody women. Swallowing his food, James lay a hand on Severus' leg secretly under the table. "Are you alright?" He whispered in his ear discreetly.

Severus gave James a small nod. “Yes…I’m okay” he whispered back and turned his head slightly so his forehead touched James’ for a second before turning back showing him that he was okay and trying to stay relaxed to the atmosphere in the room but brushed his fingers lightly against the hand on his leg for comfort.

James' fingers curled around his.  
"James has been looking after Severus so well" Mrs Potter was informing Lily. "They're never separated, James runs Severus baths, even takes him breakfast in bed"  
"Mum!" James flushed.  
"oh look now he's getting all embarrassed!" Mrs Potter giggled.

Lily giggled as well unable to help herself and thinking how sweet it was that James got so embarrassed about being so nice to Severus.  
“He really has been taking good care of him, we are luck if we get to help him with anything at all” Mr Potter put in with a smile. “They only time we are able to get close to even talk to him is when James’ goes and showers.”

James just groaned and rolled his eyes, glaring in the opposite direction from behind his glasses, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. "Shut up all of you... I'm not that bad."  
"Sweetheart, you panic when Severus so much as coughs!" Mrs Potter started to laugh.  
James closed his eyes. "To hell with the lot of you. I'm moving out and joining the circus." he grumbled.

Severus smiled and gave James hand a little squeeze.  
“Don’t worry James I think it’s really sweet that you care so much about Severus and want o make sure that he’s okay” Lily smiled at James not wanting him to feel like he was being completely picked on and that she loved hearing these stories and knowing that Severus was well looked after and didn’t need to worry about anything.

James' ears burned at her words. "Thanks Lily..." he muttered under his breath, half smiling over at her then throwing a glare at his Mother, who blew a kiss at him. James' fingers tightened around Severus' and he squeezed his hand. "So, Lily, James... when's the wedding you two?" Mrs Potter asked half joking and James choked on air.

Lily stared with wide eyes at the question. “Oh…um…I…I don’t think we are really there yet Mrs Potter, we haven’t even been dating all that long” she said shocked by the question even though she was sure that it was a joke to shock James.  
Severus shook his hand under the table trying to get James to let go as he crushed his hand.

James realised he was squeezing Severus' hand far too tight and released it quickly. "Mum, you're just loving this tonight aren't you, embarrassing me!?" "Leave our poor son alone, dear." Mr Potter tutted affectionately at his over excited wife. "Nonsense! I'm his Mother. It's my job to embarrass him!" She laughed. "They'll be doing the same when they have a baby of their own!" James' head connected with the table.

“And there goes a much needed brain cell” Severus muttered as he looked at James feeling sorry for him in that moment.  
“Oh I don’t know Mrs Potter, I have never been one for getting involved in other peoples lives and embarrassing them, I don’t think I could ever do it with my children” she smiled as she took a sip of her drip, her mouth feeling very dry. “That’s not to say if they don’t start dating I wont say nice things about them…that’s if I have any children anyway.”

"I want children" James muffled into the wood of the table, surprising her and his Mother. "One day, when I'm an auror... I want to become a Dad."

“I think you would make a good father James” Lily smiled at him even though his head was still pressed to the table. “Hey Severus you could be godfather! …well that is to say if me and James have kids…but then again you could still be godfather to are kids even if we end up with different people to. Then you would always be part of the family” she smiled and Severus looked at her a little stunned by her words and the thought of being a godfather to a child.

James didn't know why but the thought and concept of Severus being godfather to his and Lily's children made him smile but he felt sad. Lifting his head from the table, James glanced a peep at Severus' little face thoughtfully. "Maybe Severus will meet a lady of his own and have children too." he muttered aloud, not really liking that idea.

“Yeah! Maybe you will get to be a dad to someday Severus and then are kids can play together” Lily said with a big smile liking the idea in her mind as she imagined all there children running around together and laughing and celebrating together when they got there Hogwarts letters.

“I don’t think it will even happen Lily, but the thought is a nice one” he said giving her a small smile knowing that the likelihood of him ever finding a woman to love who would love him back was very slim. He would never be a father at least not in this life time he was sure. 

"Why won't it happen?" James challenged, when Severus glanced him, he narrowed his eyes firmly. "You've got every chance of it happening just like the next person. Everybody deserves to be loved by somebody."

“Yeah but…most people go for looks and a good personality…I struggle just with the first hurdle” he said lowing his head slightly and allowing his hair to fall into his face. “And I’m really okay if I never get to be a dad or anything like that…it just means that my life will be quiet” really quiet his mind supplied.

James felt the need to touch him, in any way, shape or form. He felt like sliding his arms around him and pulling him to his chest. He didn't like the loneliness in his words. Or that look on his face. His chest ached with discomfort at the sight. But he couldn't do anything, not in here, with Lily and his parents. Instead, he re-laid a hand on Severus' knee and gave it a stroke with his thumb beneath the table. "It doesn't have to be quiet sweetheart. You will be welcome here long after you finish school." Mrs Potter interjected with a smile.

Severus gave Mrs Potter a smile. “Thank you Mrs Potter but…I feel like after school I should find my own way in the world and decide what sort of life I would like…try and find myself without people around telling me what I am or what I should do…at least for a while” he smiled at her, his mind had never thought about what he was going to do after Hogwarts, part of him believed he would not have live to the day he actually graduated from them so had seem no reason to think of a future but now he had to think about it.

Both James and Lily were smiling at him.  
"I think that's lovely." Mrs Potter beamed. "isn't it James?"  
James nodded, putting a potato in his mouth. "Yeah."  
"The world is an exciting place." Mr Potter agreed, drinking some of his wine. "You should see as much of it as you can."  
James glanced at Severus, "you'll work it out at the end of school, what you want to do? Oh and eat your dinner." he reminded, cocking a challenging eyebrow.

“Don’t worry I will remember to eat” he assured James as he as he stabbed a bit of meat with his fork and eat it as if to prove a point.  
“When you do go you have to be sure to send us lots of letters so we know that you are doing okay” Lily smiled at him. “If not you will just make us all worry about you and how you are doing.”  
“I will send loads of letters Lily so there is no worry about that.” 

Deep down, James knew he didn't want Severus to go anywhere, even if it was far into the future, he couldn't imagine after the two weeks they'd just spent together, not being able to see his face everyday. He was possessive over Severus, James wasn't sure when that'd come about but he was pretty sure he could claw the eyes out of someone if they so much as touched him. For the remainder of the meal, James was quiet, eating his food slowly, thoughts elsewhere. Lily took it upon herself to help his Mum take out all the dishes and James lead Severus into the living room to pick a movie out of his enormous collection of films. Mrs Potter had just set a bowl of popcorn and some pumpkin juice on the coffee table, before the boys were left on their own.

Severus glanced at James out of the corner of his eye before looking back to the collection of films. “You were quiet during dinner” he murmured reaching a finger out and stroking the back of James’ hand with it a few times before pulling it away again. “Everything okay? Normally you are more talkative, you got something on your mind?”

"No, nothing. I'm fine." James snapped back, harsher than he should have, he felt Severus flinch beside him and closed his eyes. "I know it makes me a selfish git... But I don't want you to go anywhere. If you must know. Alright?" he barked, defensive as ever.

Severus looked at James before stepping closer to his side and stroking his hand gently. “I wont be going anywhere until we finish Hogwarts, we are only in fifth year you still have me for another year” he assured James lightly as he nuzzled at his shoulder before pulling away. “But I…I think I really need the time to think about everything…I never really planned for a future because I didn’t think I would get to live very long, but now I…” he said trailing off.

James didn't look at him, he kept his eyes trained on the video tapes infront of them. "You'll get to live a reasonably normal life?" He finished for him, picking out an action movie. His favorite, a battle between good and evil. "So plan away." He said coldly. "Without including Lily and I. Letters might be enough for her. But they aren't for me."

“I never said I was leaving for good James…I was going to come can once I found myself and what I want to be/do with my life” he said turning to look fully at James. “I’m sorry…I’m sorry I cant always be around you and never leave your side…you are important to me James…but I need this and you know I would come back, I could never stay away.”

"You're not sorry, otherwise you wouldn't even be considering it. How will I deal with not seeing you everyday?!" James snapped the last bit in frustration, raising his voice as his emotions got the better of him. "You don't know what I'd do for you. What I'd sacrifice. Or change. But you're so quick to run off as soon as schools over? Well man do I feel like a fool! I thought this was permanent." James shoved the video in the vcr angrily and stood up to go and throw himself on the settee.

Severus lowered his head sadly, he never thought his decision would have made James so mad and hurt.  
“What’s going on in here? I heard yelled” Mr Potter asked as he walked into the room and looked between the pair before Severus went running out of the room and up the stairs Mr Potter waiting his as he went. “James, you care to explain what just happened?” he asked in a calm voice as he looked at James.

James grumbled under his breath, lying across the settee with his arms behind his head. He sighed, closing his eyes. "Nothing Dad. We just had a disagreement. Maybe we've been spending too much time together after all."

Mr Potter looked at his son for a moment before giving a nod. “Miss Evan’s just got a call from her mother asking if she could head home now so she wont be staying for the movie tonight” he informed as he turned to the door. “Why don’t you come and say goodnight to her.” 

James' face fell a little, he pushed himself up from the settee and slouched out the room where Lily was just fetching her coat in the hallway. "You're going?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her from behind and burying his face in her ginger locks. She smelt of something so sweet.

“Yes, I’m sorry mum asked me to come home early since we are going to visit some of my relatives tomorrow and we will be leaving early” she said turning her head to look at James. “I promise I will try and stay longer next time though, I was really wonderful getting to spend the night with you though and get to meet your parents” she smiled kissing James’ cheek from where he was still holding her from behind.

"We'll do it again in the summer? and that camping trip?" James asked with a smile, holding her waist to him. "I probably won't see you until we're back at school now but I look forward to it already." he said charmingly as he turned her around and took her face in one of his hands. "You really are the most beautiful girl I've ever met." he reminded her.

Lily smiled with a blush. “You are such a charmer James Potter” she smiled kissing his lips. “We will see each other again when school starts and we can spend all the time together that you want to” she smiled taking James hand as they walked over to the fireplace. “Thank you for having me tonight Mr and Mrs Potter I had a lovely evening.”

“It was a pleasure having you Lily dear, you are welcome anytime” Mrs Potter smiled at her as Mr Potter nodded his head in approval.

James stood with his hands in his pockets, waving her off as she stepped inside the fireplace. "See you at school!" He called over. And her smile faded into a green flame and she was gone. "Well... What a lovely young girl." Mrs Potter sighed happily, "you'd best treat her well James, you won't find one like her anywhere. She's lovely." James didn't respond and made his way towards the stairs, Lily was lovely and more, she was perfect... But how could James respond when all he ever thought about was Severus? It was so messed up. For the first time, James didn't go to him though, he went straight into his own room and shut the door. He was pissed off. That was a very clear sign. He wasn't over it yet.

The next morning Severus sat up in his bed, he hadn’t slept well and his eyes showed it he even looked a little pale as he climbed out of and slowly got dressed before making his wave to the door and opening it to look across the hall to James’ door and wondering if he was still mad at him from yesterday. Give a light shake of his head he made his way to the bathroom spending only a few moments in there before coming to stand at James door again wondering if he should knock then deciding it would be best if he didn’t and decided instead that he would just go and sit in the garden until James was ready to be near him.

James woke up late that morning, he always did sleep like a log, he probably could in the middle of a battlefield. James noticed the lack of Severus in his bed, he wasn't curled into his side when he woke up. They didn't have breakfast in bed and James didn't fondle Severus like he did every morning. Instead, he went straight to the bathroom to shower, making it a long one, he peed and brushed his teeth before chucking on a pair of jeans and a hoodie. Shoving his glasses up his nose, James made his way downstairs. His parents were out; his dad at work, and Mum had left a note on the kitchen side saying she'd gone shopping and to see her friend Helene. When James was pouring himself a glass of pumpkin juice, he spotted Severus' dark head outside the kitchen window in the garden. Taking a deep inhale, James walked out bare feet, slurping his drink and going to sit beside him on the grass.  
"Morning." he muttered finally.

“Morning” he said lightly not looking at James unsure of how he was actually feeling this morning and not wanting to push him luck in any way. “I…hope that you slept well” he murmured with his head resting on his knees.

"You didn't by the look of you" James commented, downing the rest of his juice and setting the glass down next to him. "was it weird in your room?"

“…a little…but I…I just couldn’t stop thinking about things” he admitted still keeping his eyes off of James as he fingers brushed against the grass. “I…I didn’t like that I made you upset…that I made you feel betrayed in some way…it kept me from sleeping.”

James let out a long exhale. "Look... Don't worry about it. It doesn't even matter. You can do whatever you want with your life Severus, it wasn't for me to say anything..." he rubbed a hand through his brown hair, giving it a ruffle, James' hair was always fairly messy. That was just him. "I guess I just didn't like the idea of you being far away from me, it came out the wrong way..."

“You were just being honest though James” he said finally looking at him with tired dark eyes. “You were honest and wanted me to know how you felt about everything…I guess I was just…being selfish in a way wanting to leave without even thinking about how you would feel through it all…I’m sorry” he said as he looked at James and showing just how sorry he was.

James blinked at him, heart clenching at how torn up by all this Severus was. "I'm sorry too, now come here little bird." He beckoned with a cock of his head before lifting Severus up under his arms and pulling him onto his lap. Relief flooded through him at the contact. James stroked the side of Severus' head with his thumb and held it to his chest. "I'm sorry..." he murmured.

Severus had no words in that moment and nuzzled into James’ chest missing the contact, he loved being in James’ arms like this it made him feel safe, warm and loved like nothing in the world could touch him as long as he was in these arms. “…I missed you last night” he murmured against James’ chest.

James hummed at what he said, eyes closed as he continued to stroke his head. "I'd say I missed you too but I was out like a light... I'd say I missed you more this morning, seeing you every morning kinda... makes my day." he lowered his chin, his mouth pressing against Severus' head and giving it a light kiss. "not seeing you curled up like a ball next to me was not nice at all... What's it going to be like when we're back at school? separated by our common rooms..."

“…lonely” Severus murmured not wanting to think about that knowing he wouldn’t be able to just walk across a hall and climb into James bed. “I’m going to miss getting to do things with your without having the crap beaten out of me just for getting near” he said knowing if he got near James Sirius would be right there to stop him.

James winced at the thought. "I guess we'll have to do our best to make it work..." He ran his fingers through Severus' hair, admiring it's new cut in the sunlight. "We can use my cloak and map. Whatever we can." James' arms tightened around Severus' body, holding him closer, he was so small in comparison to James and his beefy arms. They held Severus so completely. "You can help me study to be the best auror the world has ever seen." he smirked devilishly at the thought. Running a hand down Severus' back.

“Well I can do what I can but I cant work miracles” he giggled trying to be playful with James. “You will just have to work really hard on learn your spells yourself but I can help with all the hard studying parts” he smiled at James as he touched there noses together in a sweet gesture.

James grinned into Severus' face, nuzzling his nose. "I'll study hard... Spend everyday in that library... I want to be an auror. An amazing one." he vowed, tilting his head in to press a gentle kiss to Severus' lips. It wasn't passionate or fiery but sensual and loving.

“I’m going to hold you to those words James Potter” he smiled poking at his chest. “And you your not I’m going to kick your butt for not doing better after such big words” he smiled before his hair got ruffled by a sudden strong wind that almost de-seated him from James’ lap.

As the breeze blew, James' arms tightened around Severus instinctively holding him closer. "I think a storm's coming, we should go inside, I bet you haven't eaten yet" James accused and right on que, it started to spit. James got to his feet and picked Severus up with a yell from him, he put the Slytherin over his shoulder just as it started to chuck it down, he jogged straight inside. With the sun now hiding behind the clouds, the house was dark but cosy. James sat Severus down on the kitchen side and moved in between his legs. "What do you want to eat?" he asked.

“I’m not really hungry today” he said looking at James as he pressed his forehead to his. “I didn’t feel that great when I woke up and I don’t trust food at the moment” he admitted but felt good just having James there and near him. “I will eat something later though promise so you don’t have to worry that I’m not eating now.”

James' brow creased with concern, the worry so clear in his eyes, it was heart wrenching, everything James felt was ten fold for Severus, he could barely handle it, it was too much sometimes. He couldn't remember a time now where he didn't care about Severus, he couldn't imagine beating him up or playing pranks on him now, he just couldn't do that and hurt this little face... the one that his hands were holding as their noses rubbed. "I'll let you off breakfast but for lunch you're going to eat something light... do you not feel well then?" his hazel eyes searched dark obsidian.

“My stomach just feels uneasy that’s all” he said as he leaned into one of James’ hands. “I was hoping some fresh air would help and it did a little…maybe I’m just tired, or I felt weird not being near you” he said leaning forward until his head was resting on James’ shoulder and pressed his nose into his neck.

Severus was particularly cuddly, he must have really missed him James thought, helplessly smug at the idea. He couldn't help but enjoy the smaller wizard latched onto him like a baby monkey, scared of letting go, as if the world might crumble at their feet if he did. James stroked his hands down Severus' back then up to his neck which he stroked with his fingers. "We won't do that again.... arguing I mean. It isn't worth it... not for us.. we're better than that..." he was murmuring in Severus' ear, exhaling calmly. James wrapped Severus' legs around his waist like a baby and carried him into the living room, getting comfy on the settee with him and grabbing one of the blankets from the back of the sofa, wrapping it around them.

Severus pulled his legs up onto the settee and snuggled into James’ as a smile crept across his lips. “Sorry I’m being so pathetic right now” he murmured stroking James’ chest with his hand. “Just feel really out of it today…you weren’t going to go out today…were you?” he asked worried that James might have made plans to go out somewhere or visit his friends.

James shook his head a little. "Nope. But even if I was, I'd definitely cancel if you were feeling like this..." he commented as he pushed Severus' hair completely out of his face so he could see all of it as it nuzzled into his Gryffindor hoodie. Reaching out blindly, James accio'd his wand and when he felt it in his hand, he cast a fire making spell so the fireplace erupted in flames, which glew comfortably in the dark room as rain began to howl outside the windows, smashing against it loudly. Chucking his wand onto the coffee table James returned to hugging Severus to him. "This is what I'd worry about most if you went travelling anywhere..." he closed his eyes and breathed in Severus' scent, "I wouldn't be able to take care of you."

“Then I would have to make sure I didn’t get sick till I came back here…and you would be able to take care of me…and scold me for being dumb and probably tell me that I hadn’t been eating enough” he said looking out of the window across the room seeing the blurry shapes of the garden outside as the rain hit and ran down the windows.

James' shoulders vibrated with his laughter, he wasn't wrong about that, that was probably exactly how it would go. "You know me well..." he commented dryly, following Severus' line of sight towards the window. "English weather is so crappy... it was as hot as anything yesterday, this kind of rain will damage some of mum's flowers, she ain't 'gunna be impressed..." he clicked his tongue at the roof of his mouth, leaning in to nuzzle Severus' neck with his nose, humming as his familiar scent drifted into his nostrils.

“I’m sure that she will be able to fix then and after yesterday I think they need the water” he smiled shifting under the blanket to be close to James before going silent as if thinking about the moment they were in and smiled as his free hand rested James thigh before slowly running up to his groin and stroking the inside of his thigh under the blanket.

James' eyes were still on the window and they widened at the feeling of that hand. "Severus?" he questioned looking at the boy in his arms, he stared at his face, trying to read him or work him out. "What are you doing? You're not feeling well..." he reached under the blanket and slid his fingers around Severus' wrist, meaning to stop him.

“But its not often we get to have the house to ourselves like this” he said his fingers brushing against James’ groin where his hand was held hovering. “And I will be okay, I’m not so sick that we cant have some fun on a rainy day” he said looking at James’ knowing that he wouldn’t be able to resist him for long.

But James did try, despite his teenage, sex frustrations, he was a good person and he cared. He cared a lot. That showed when James' fingers tensed further on Severus' wrist, stopping him. "I know but..." he tried to say but Severus looked right up into his eyes, making direct eye contact that didn't waver. James' lips parted. It struck him; this was the first times Severus had come onto him of his own accord. He must be... "Are you horny?" He asked bluntly, trying not to smile.

Severus smiled before sitting up and quickly straddling James’ lap as he looked at him. “Does this answer question?” he asked moving to grind his hips into James’ and leaning down to blush a light kiss on his lips and tug at his bottom lip before releasing it.

James hissed, one eye scrunching as heat rushed down in between his legs, his limp cock gave a twitch, starting to fill with blood against his will. Instinctively his hands gripped Severus' hips, squeezing them. "Seduce me, make me want you..." he challenged with a devilish cock of his eyebrows. James Potter and that arrogant mouth, it was smirking at him again.

Severus grinned pushing his hips hard into James and grinding against him slowly so draw it out. “I think I can make you want me” he breathed against James lips before kissing him deeply as he rocked his hips, his tongue brushing over his lips from time to time as he kissed his deeply refusing to release the lips for even a moment as he breathed deeply.

James had never seen Severus like this, never felt him need this so badly before. "Severus...-" he hoarsed against his mouth, following after him when Severus moved back some, he didn't let him break the kiss. Like a magnet, he was pulled in. He had no control as his cock filled with blood, becoming hard in between his thighs. He gripped Severus' hips hard and started kissing back. The kisses were a little messy and James Potters' breathing was heavy, his mouth hung open like an idiot, eyes glazed. He stared at Severus like he was the most delicious thing on the entire planet. "Didn't take much... I'm really hard."

“That’s because I excite you” he smiled kissing him again as he ran his hands up and down James’ clothed chest until he slid his fingers under the hem and pulled it up till his nipples were visible and he leaned in to lick one of the teasing before taking it into his mouth and sucking it with a hum.

James' nostrils flared and he tilted his head back into the settee, groaning towards the ceiling, stubbled jaw illuminated as a crash of thunder shot across the sky outside the living room window. His forced his eyes to snap open, staring at the ceiling and gritting his teeth to hold in any noise. James' fingers dragged through Severus' hair, curling and clutching it like claws, he pulled back on it, prying Severus' mouth off of his nipple, he saw Severus wince but swooped in to kiss his pink lips, kissing them with the fire he felt in his chest, groaning against Severus' mouth as their teeth clashed. "Tell me what you want" James husked, "I want to hear you say it, where should I touch you?" he sucked on Severus' bottom lip, eyes opening to stare at him.

“Everywhere” Severus breathed as he leaned back slight and rested his hands on James knees for support as he shifted against him. “I want you hands to touch all of me…feel me everywhere…I just want you James” he said looking straight into him eyes showing that lust that were in his own and the to have James. 

James stared, caught off guard by the obvious desire in the Slytherin's eyes. 'Fuck' his mind groaned, arousal uncurling in his stomach like a fire it burnt him up, his skin was so hot. James grabbed the bottom of Severus' t-shirt and tugged it off over his head, chucking it carelessly, he felt Severus' body tremble with a moment of insecurity, he still wasn't one hundred percent comfortable with himself, maybe he never would be. But that didn't last long when James' lent down and pressed a kiss to his chest, eyes closing as he dragged his hot lips over Severus' protruding ribcage, poking his tongue out to lick over the bumps of bone. "I love your body..." he panted against his wet skin.

Severus looked down at James as his body shuddered against his touched. “Even…even with all my bones showing…and the burns?” he asked panting as his back arched and he pushed his chest forward into James unable to help himself as he grasped James’ knees for support and he let out a light moan.

James nodded "yeah" he dragged his tongue over one of the burns to emphasize, the skin was rougher as his tongue circled over it, then moved onto the next one, nearer his nipple, he sucked the scar into his mouth. Running both hands up Severus' sides as he did, then around to his back. "I love every imperfection..." he dragged his hands back down his skin, mouth moving to latch onto Severus' nipple, he took the little nub in his mouth and sucked it hard, feeling it hardening, he flicked his tongue against it. Reaching in between their bodies whilst Severus' head was thrown back, the sound of his zip could be heard as he undid his trousers, reaching in James released his cock so the head of it was poking out the top of his waist band. "Your cock is a favorite of mine though... it responds to everything I do... everything I say..." he lowered his eyes to watch the throbbing reaction, smirking as he put a finger on the tip, stroking some of the precome that bubbled from the slit.

Severus gave moan to the touch before sitting up straight and taking a hold of James’ head and kissing his roughly, his breathing deep as there lips smacked together. He adored James he didn’t care what he looked like he thought he was beautiful despite everything and he wanted to show James just how much that meant to him as his hands moved down and undid James trousers to release his hard erection never once breaking the kiss as his did so. “James I…I…” he began but couldn’t bring himself to say the words that he wanted to.

James panted against Severus' mouth, eyes still closed as their lips remained touching even when they stopped kissing. "What is it?" he panted, opening his eyes half way "what’s the matter?" As James asked the question, he slid his fingers around Severus' cock, squeezing it, loving how heavy it felt in his palm when it was full of blood like this.

“I…I…” he still hesitated and James’ hard around his hard cock was not making it easier for him as he leaned in and kissed James a few more times hoping to gain some confidence from the action. “James I…I want…I want to…feel your fingers…inside me” he murmured unsure by his own words about if that was what he really wanted but he wanted to show James just how much he meant to him and trusted him with his fragile body.

In a million years James hadn't expected that, the shock vibrated off his body and his mouth fell open against Severus'. "Y-you... do?" he hoarsed, feeling like a hand was around his throat, squeezing it. "You want me to touch you... there?" James had to be sure he'd heard that right since he'd often daydreamed about these sorts of things, he might very well be dreaming now. James let go of Severus' cock and took his face in both of his hands, staring right into his eyes.

Severus looked at James as he gave him a nod. “I…I do” he said softly as he kissed the palm of James’ hand. “I trust these hands and I trust you…I want to know what it feels like to have a part of you inside my body” he said looking at James and showing that he wasn’t lying and kneeling up to slide his trousers down and reveal his bum to James before sitting back against his lap again.

James shook his head in disbelief, unable to believe this was actually happening, the most popular boy in Hogwarts looked well and truly stunned by Severus Snape. "Okay..." He hoarsed, then his lips curled into a smile, "okay, I'll show you" he added, his voice was soft and reassuring. "I won't hurt you..." he paused, smirking "well, at least in a way you won't like.."

He gave James a smiled and kissed him as the wind outside whistled loudly and he positioned himself better on James. “Just…don’t be rough with me” he murmured against James lips need the reassurance that the Gryffindor wouldn’t try anything beyond his limits as he took hold of his cock and started to stroke it slowly not wanted James to feel neglected. His cock felt heavy and hard in his hand and he could tell that James was very excited by the thought of doing what he had asked.

James let out a ragged pant as Severus stroked his cock, so sensitive with uncanny arousal right, he thought he could burst then and there. He was a typical sexually active teenager, the idea of anything sexual got James going, he couldn't help it. But to make it even more arousing was the fact of who this was, who THEY were, James used to struggle to be in the same room as Severus without beating him to a bloody pulp but here they were. Life was strange.  
"I won't be rough..." he reassured "we'll take this slow, yeah? real slow..." as James was talking he was thinking about the ointments in his upstairs bathroom, he didn't have much that he could us for lubricant apart from body oil and lotion, he reached behind Severus and grabbed his wand. "Accio, body lotion" he muttered and with a flick of his hand, the purple bottle came floating downstairs to them. James heard Severus swallow and leaned in to kiss him. "I'm going to make you feel good..." he promised as he chucked his wand and caught the lotion, squirting some of it on his hand and rubbing them together to warm it. James didn't do anything straight away though, instead he rubbed his smothered hand over Severus' cock, stroking it, running his thumb over the tip.

Severus moaned as he leaned forward to rest his head on James’ shoulder and panted as sparks of pleasure shot through his body. James’ hands felt rough from years of quidditch training but the roughness felt good as they stroked his cock and he turned his head to kiss as James’ neck and leave small bit marks. “James…it feels so good…please…give me more.” 

Keeping one of his arms around Severus' waist, holding him to reassure him, he stroked the small of his back with his thumb as his other hand slid from his cock, abandoning it as it smoothed over his ball sack, slick with lotion as he it moved in between his thighs, he felt Severus' breathing deepen and continued stroking his back as he gripped one of his arse cheeks, leaving a layer of lotion everywhere he stroked. James turned his head to capture Severus' lips, heart hammering hard in his chest as one of his fingers slid through the crack of Severus' arse, brushing his entrance only slightly before he slid his finger back through the other away, smothering the hot crack in lotion. "You okay?" he asked breathlessly, lovingly.

Severus gave a nod as he felt his muscles twitch at the touch and the feel of the lotion against his entrance. “I’m okay…just…feels a little funny having lotion down there” he admitted as he squirmed on James’ lap and felt the lotion spreading between his cheeks. “It feels so hot.”

James chuckled breathlessly, cocking up one perfect eyebrow "yeah it will do" he told him as he grabbed the lotion bottle again, pouring some more on his hands, he ran them all over Severus' pale little bum, it was untouched and smooth, James' hands just slid across it. When his fingers slid back through his crack, they lingered over Severus' entrance, his own heart beating fast as he started to pay all his attention to it, one finger stroking in circular motions, very slowly, around the crinkled bit of skin, skirting the edge of his hole.

Severus moaned to the sensation and swayed his hips unable to stay still at the touch, it felt strange to a fingers just sitting there and teasing him but the action sent bolts of liquid pleasure through his and he couldn’t held but moan and hold onto James’ shoulders as he moved his hips to push more into the touch. “P-please James…it feels strange…please…put it inside of me” he panted feeling the muscles around his entrance twitch in need and longing.

James really had no choice then, he couldn't say no to such a request, especially when it was demanded so sexily that heat rushed to the pit of his abdomen, his cock gave a throb in between them just as he took a deep breath, pushing a single digit inside Severus, because of all the lotion it made a loud squelching sound, he wriggled it right in, until it was right down to his knuckle.

Severus clenched his teeth and felt his insides tighten at the stretching feeling he felt in his behind, he had never felt anything like it before and he let out short sharp breaths trying to relax around the finger that was inside of him. “James…” he panted wondering what it would feel like if James added more fingers if it felt like this just having one. 

James was looking right at him, he didn't take his eyes away from him. "It's okay" he husked but his voice sounded uneven with arousal, he was controlling himself. He gave Severus a lopsided, aroused smirk and stroked his back with his free hand. Just as James withdrew his finger, he heard Severus hiss, it was so slick, even though this was their first time doing it, all the lotion had really helped. James pushed his finger back in, repeating the motion several times until he built up a rhythm. James pushed the tip of his finger right into Severus' little bundle of nervs, his prostate.

Severus moaned lightly as he watched James and felt his body beginning to relax and enjoy the feel, it felt good and self shockwaves through him he didn’t think were possible as he leaned in and kissed deeply as he pushed forward and grinded the hard erections together increasing the pleasure and giving James some of his own to enjoy. “More…more please…James” he panted between kisses. 

James groaned at Severus word's, how could he refuse them? He pushed a second finger in along side the first, but it was tighter this time, more of a stretch so he only pushed it half way, looking to Severus' face to make sure he was okay, he was breathing unevely, barely holding onto his teenage sex drive, but he was holding on, for Severus. "y-you okay?" he rasped against his mouth, arching into him to grind their erection's, clenching his jaw with a gasp.

“I…I’m okay…hurts a little…but I’m alright” he assured James as he shifted to a better position. “Don’t stop…I will be alright, just don’t stop” he all but pleaded as he kissed James wanting to feel as much of him as he could and knowing the pain wouldn’t last for long as he adjusted quickly to the feeling and he pushed his hips down onto James’ finger with a groan taking them all the way in. 

This was so new, so exciting, James' young heart hammered hard as he started to withdrew both fingers now before pushing them back in, followed by a delicious squelch, it became easier to move as Severus' arse drastically relaxed to the feeling. "You like it?" James husked against Severus' mouth, curling his fingers a bit as he pushed all the way in. James' hand dragged itself around Severus' throbbing cock, stroking long dragged out strokes. "You're so tight." James panted.

“I…I like it, I like your fingers inside me” he moaned his eyes filled with lust and need, wanting more as his hips buck and jerked. Taking hold on James cock as he before to slowly pump it and run his thumb over the wet slit and brushed his lips against James’ but not kissing him. “You…you are the only one…to ever touch me there, that’s why I’m so tight” he panted against James’ lips.

"And I am going to be the only one that touches you here... do you understand?" James groaned, he pushed his fingers right in and curled them hard around Severus' prostate "do you understand?" he demanded possessively. "You are mine."

“I…I understand” Severus moaned out feeling himself left off James’ lap a fraction as he moaned and gripped at the Gryffindors shoulder. “I…I belong to you…James” he shuddered as he continued fisting James cock with his free hand, moving it faster now with his excitement and feeling those fingers push so deep inside of him.

Supporting Severus' back, James started to roll his hips which in turn pushed his fingers more deeply inside him, appearing to be fucking him with his fingers as they were pushed in and out of him. "Move" he hoarsed, voice ragged, damp with sweat hair falling over his glasses "fuck yourself on my fingers Severus" he squeezed his cock to emphasis his words, jerking him, twisting his hand and massaging his tip whilst he rolled up into him. One day it'd be his cock inside him and then he'd show Severus real pleasure, his cock weeped at the thought.

Panting Severus gave a nod and started to move his hips moaning as he felt the fingers move in and out over and over again a he move. “S-so good” he hummed picking up the pace each time that he moved on and off the fingers taking them right down to the knuckle and circling a few times before drawing back. “Love you hands James…feels…so good.”

James kissed his open mouth just as he inserted a finger, really feeling the stretch, he felt Severus hiss a moan against his lips and quickly kissed it away, letting Severus adjust to three, pushing it all the way in slowly, he was well and truly stretched. James had big, manly fingers too, not skinny ones like Severus, they were packed full of meat. James panted hard, jerking Severus still, massaging his tip with the pad of his thumb to distract him. "Keep breathing, move when you're ready" he commanded.

“I’m…I’m ready now…I don’t want to wait” he breathed pushing back against the fingers with a hiss but ignore the stretching pain as he continued to move and leaned in capturing James lips as he fucked himself on James’ fingers as his cock gave a twitch at wondering what it would be like to actually have sex with James.

"You're stretching so much for me" James groaned "you must want me that badly" he let Severus move on him, enjoying it, loving how desperately he moved on those fingers like he might die if he stopped. At the correct moments James curled his fingers, pushing right into his sensitive bundle of nervs. "Keep going... keep fucking yourself, because you've always wanted this without realizing haven't you?" he said dirtily as felt his orgasm prickle in his own cock, he grit it back down... not yet. He was enjoying this far too much. James panted hard, sweat dampening his hair, steaming up his glasses. "You’ve never really hated me... you just needed a good fucking from me".

“D-don’t say that!” Severus moaned with a blush as he kept up his moves on James’ fingers feeling the electricity hit him as those fingers pushed against his nervs and he pumped James faster as he panted not wanting it all to end but he could feel the heat rising to a boiling point. “Ah…fuck…it feels to good…I cant take it, feels like I’m on fire.”

James felt the same way, his whole body dripped with sweat, he was so fucking hot, especially by the damn fireplace but he couldn't stop moving. As his orgasm rose to be released, James couldn't hold back anymore, his control slipped and he pushed his fingers inside Severus' faster, fingering his arse to match the rising cum inside him, he jerked his cock to match his fingers, all of which made loud squelchy sounds, precome mixed with lotion, James groaned loudly, cursing over and over again. "l-let me fuck you... soon... let me.." he pleaded in his scratchy voice.

Severus didn’t hear him though, his mind lost to the overwhelming excitement that was flooding his body without release. “James…uh! I’m going to come” he moaned his hips jerking wildly unable to stay still as release rose and he could feel his inside starting to clench around James with every move as his orgasm rose.

James sped up, moving his fingers faster inside Severus, making sure to hit those bundle of nervs directly every time, jerking his cock faster, so fast even his wrist began to ache as he worked hard in the last moment to get Severus off hard. It was hard as his own orgasm built up and he grit his teeth, cursing under his breath as his orgasm approached fast. "Fu-fuck... Severus, I can't..." he scrunched his teeth, panting like a woman in labour.

“I…I can’t hold it James” he moaned not sure how much long he would last under the pressure. “F-fuck…James!” he moaned unable to hold back any longer as he yelled loudly and came hard into James’ hand and his inside clenched around James’ fingers as his body jerked and shuddered from his release.

When Severus came James got the pleasure of feeling his insides spasm against his fingers, he'd never felt that before, but inside his arse went crazy tight around his fingers, he imagined it around his cock and groaned, throwing his head back as he reached his limit. Coming hard all over Severus' hand and both their chests. With cum, lotion and sweat covering them, they were in a very big mess. But James failed to care as he dragged his fingers out of Severus' arse and flopped back into the settee.

Severus panted as fell forward onto James’ chest not caring about the cum and sweat that covered it as he closed his eyes and just enjoyed the smell that rose off him as he caught his breath. “That was…I have no words to describe it” he breathed pressing his forehead to James chest as a crack of thunder was heard outside. 

James ran his hand up Severus' sweaty back, enjoying how wet with perspiration it felt. "I've fingered girls but that was... you made me cum so hard just now, merlin..." he shook his head in weak disbelief, "we have to do that again next time" James chuckled, chest vibrating as he did. James sat up a bit, holding Severus as he did, with his other hand he swept it down curiously running it through Severus' cum on his chest, he rose the fingers to his mouth, giving them a little sniff before he popped one in his mouth, sucking it right off and smacking his lips, it didn't taste bad.

“What is it with you and eating my cum?” he murmured. “That is the second time you’ve done that since I’ve lived here, does it really taste that good?” he asked unconvinced that anything that shot out of someone’s body from the same place they peed could not be good.

James hummed, smirking sexily in response. He swept his fingers back through it and extended them towards Severus, watching as the clear fluid started to run down his finger. "It's official, everywhere on your body tastes good. Try it."

Severus pulled a face as he looked at James’ cum covered fingers. “…I don’t think that I want to try that” he said not liking the thought of eating his own cum but the look of James’ face said he was not going to lower his hand until he tried it. Looking at the hand again he slowly poked out his tongue and licked a small amount off his fingers before pulling a face not liking the taste much.

James' smirk deepened and he snorted. "Don't be a prude Severus, it's all apart of the human body, your body... personally I love it," he grabbed his wand, casting a cleansing spell "because it's you, come here" he chucked his wind aside and grabbed Severus, lowering him onto his back on the settee and leaning down to kiss him.

“You already played with me and now you’re pinning me again?” he asked with a smile taking the opportunity to pull up his trousers and he glanced at the floor where his shirt was. “Do you like being above me like this James Potter?” he asked with a smile as he glanced up at James.

"I do, you're right where I can see all of you" James grinned but then his face turned playful, he grabbed at Severus' ribs and tickled him, knowing he was very ticklish there.

Severus laughed as he rolled around under James. “James stop…that’s cheating!” he laughed feeling unprepared for the sudden tickle attack. “Stop I cant breath!” he laughed rolling onto his side and curling up in a vein attempt to stop James.

James carried on tickling him until Severus was nearly crying from laughing so hard, James was laughing too. Stopping eventually he climbed off of him and reached down to scoop Severus' t-shirt up from the floor, he was about to give it to him but paused, leaning in to give each of his burn marks individual kisses, his ribs too. The kisses felt like butterfly touches, slow and gentle. When he was finished, he looked a bit embarrassed and gave Severus his t-shirt.

Severus smiled and took the shirt quickly slipping it back on. “Thank you” he smiled at James happy to have his shirt back and feeling a little flutter in his stomach from where James had kissed him. “Sit down, I want to rest my head on your lap” he said as he tapped the settee with his hand and picked up the blanket from the floor. “I don’t think I should have got all horny on you…it’s make my stomach feel all weird again.”

James snorted unattractively, getting comfortable on the settee and allowing Severus to lay on him, he helped pull the blanket over him securely and stroked his hair, running his fingers through the strands. "Maybe I'm just too good looking to resist.. but I like you horny. It's one of my favorite version's of Severus." He chuckled.

Severus gave a light laughed as he turned his head to look up at James. “Well better enjoy it while you can, in a few days it’s back to Hogwarts and we wont get to be near each other again for a while and I’m not sneaking into broom cupboards with you to get fingered” he smiled at James showing he wasn’t one of the easy girls he had managed to entice in there.

"Oh I don't know... the broom cupboards are pretty snug. There's lots of hold onto." James grinned cheekily, tugging Severus' cheek and giving it an affectionate pull. "I don't think I can go the whole term without touching you. How will I concentrate in class with a raging boner?"

“You have a hand” he grinned. “I heard that if you lay on it and make it go numb its like having a complete stranger touching you” he said turning his head to the side again and nuzzling at James’ leg. “Not so easy for me, Slytherins are very nosy about everything that goes on.” 

"You mean to tell me you can go all term without me laying a hand on you?" James asked, they'd be at school for a few months until summer break after all. Cocking up an eyebrow, James squeezed Severus' nose. "I bet you ten galleons you'll come begging."

“I survived 4 semesters without you or anyone else including myself touching me I think I can manage to go a few months” he smiled up at James as his hair fell away from his face. “But it’s obvious you can survive well under the pressure, Mr super sexual active who can’t keep his hands to himself.” 

"I can keep my hands to myself... I just choose not to." James laughed. "Anyway, enough talking about it, I'll get hard again, my stamina is out of this world. How are you feeling?" he touched his forehead with the palm of his hand.

Severus laid on his back as he closed his eyes. “Stomach just feels uneasy” he said laying a hand on his stomach and stroking it lightly as he let out a breath. “You know if I was a girl and having sex I would be worried I pregnant” he giggled lightly as he opened his eyes and looked at James. “But really I will be alright…I probably just need some rest.”

James snorted. "Pregnant from my fingers and me getting you off? now Severus I thought you were good at science..." He teased but knew what he meant. James reached down to lay his hand over Severus' on his stomach. "You're lucky you're not a girl, you'd probably be pregnant eventually, with my super sperm" He grinned.

Severus laughed as he looked at James and lifting his fingers to lock with James’ on his stomach. “…would that make you happy?” he asked look at James. “if something like that was possible” he said imagining him and James on the settee like this and there hands on his big round belly. 

That was an odd thought, he tensed a little at the idea of a baby at all, he knew he wouldn't be ready for children for a long time, he was far too immature and irresponsible. But a baby with Severus... James swallowed. "If that were possible... maybe it would make me happy. To give you the loving family you haven't had..."

“Really?” he asked as he looked at James feeling surprised that James liked the idea of him being pregnant. “So your saying you would like seeing me with a big round pregnant belly? Laying here on the settee with you like this and stroking my belly.”

James' cheeks burned and he looked to the left towards the window, glaring with embarrassment. "Maybe... but it won't ever happen will it? So what's the point in talking about it..." James got on the defence, using his free hand to rub the side of his neck uncomfortably, clearing his throat.

“Yeah, I guess you are right” he said closing his eyes with a slow sigh. “And you are going to start a family with Lily, so it doesn’t matter if I can’t have babies…and you will be a good dad when that day comes” he smiled not wanting to open his eyes and see James’ reaction to that.

James tried to smile at that because he did love Lily, he'd wanted her for such a long time, she was beautiful, kind and she put him in his place when he needed putting there. She was a bright spark in his life but Severus couldn't deny the fact that a lot of changing had happened these past few months, things aren't the way they were before and he couldn't pretend for the rest of his life that that was okay. "You're so quick to accept that... to give me away to someone? I know you care about Lily... so do I. But... we aren't fooling around for no reason Severus, well I know I'm not."

“I know but…I just want you both to be happy” he admitted. “Lily was my first friend and means the world to me, I want to see her happy and she is with you…and I…I have grown very fond of you as well and want you to have the things I…I cant give you” he said opening his eyes to look at James knowing that he wouldn’t be able to give him things that he long for in life Lily being one of them and a family was another. Being a man there was little he could do for the Gryffindor. 

"I've told you before and I'll say it again... I would make sacrifices for you, if you'd only let me, but you refuse it, unable to accept what is happening between us. Why? what are you so afraid of?" James demanded. "I do want to be a Dad... I can't deny I want a legacy to pass down my Prongs charm to. But I would give that all up for you."

“I don’t want you to have to sacrifice things James…I don’t want you to give up everything” he said sitting up at look at James at his level. “If you have to sacrifice things in life it’s not a good life, you will always feel like you are missing something and I don’t want you to feel that because of me.”

James rolled his eyes but his lips cracked into the tiniest, affectionate smiles. "You would be a worthy sacrifice..." He touched Severus' cheek, stroking it with the rough pads of his fingertips. "Don't you get it yet?" James tutted softly, shaking his head. "Not having you in my life, would be the greatest pain you could possibly give me. I couldn't see you with anybody else... it would kill me. I'd have to batter them." He snorted.

“I don’t think anyone else in the world will want me except you…so you have nothing to worry about there. You won’t have to batter anyone” he said giving James a smile before lying his head back down again. “And I wont be going anywhere, I will always be near by so you will never loose me James” he smiled pulling the blanket and turning on his side to face James. 

The thought of Severus being with anyone else, whether his words were true or not, fueled him with possessive anger. He had no right to be possessive or think these thoughts but he didn't, he couldn't help himself. James' eyes dimmed a little with sadness at the thought of never being with Severus, never trying, not being together when they left school because they'd be adults then. Severus wouldn't do that to Lily, even if he did feel anything at all, he wouldn't do it... he'd put her heart first and James' future. "Severus... it would be an honor to have my heart broken by you." Because it did feel the way, the truth hurt, it was painful... when school was over, that would be it. James swallowed.

“You will always have me in your life James” he murmured nuzzling at James’ leg. “I’m not going anywhere…you will always see me” he said reaching out to hold onto one of James’ hands with a smile as his other hand rested on his belly before falling asleep on him his lack of sleep the night before finally catching up to him.

James stay that way for a long time, just stroking Severus' hair, pulling the blanket over him some more to make sure he was warm enough. But as he did, for a fleeting half a second, he ran his hand over Severus' stomach and stiffened at his own action, remembering their conversation... Severus pregnant. Of course he couldn't picture it, because Severus was indeed a man, he didn't think things like that were possible, even for wizard's, it'd been spoken about here and there that incredibly talented witches or wizards could make it happen but James doubted it very much.  
Without realizing it, James nodded off too, his hand still rested upon Severus' stomach, subconsciously stroking it with his thumb.

Severus woke up hours later to the smell of good cooking filling his nose and he said up looking around still holding onto James’ hand and blinking a few times as he yawned. “Must have fallen asleep…what time is it?” he asked before looking at James and gently nuzzling at his chest to wake him.

James groaned in complaint, he always was a lazy bugger. Cracking an eye open begrudgingly to glare at the offender, his face softened when he saw Severus blinking at him. "Is it morning?" He asked but got a whiff of a familiar smell - his Mum's home made beef stew. His mouth filled with saliva. How long had they been asleep? Merlin's beard. James glanced towards the clock on the wall and noticed it was border lining six pm.  
"You're awake!" Mrs Potter appeared, smiling fondly. "You both looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you. I did take a photograph though." She giggled, holding up the develop polaroid and waving it at them. "You look like a married couple!" she teased.

Severus blushed at the comment and quickly let go of James’ hands hand as he sat up and leaned back against the settee. He couldn’t believe they had been caught sleeping on the settee together and there was photographic proof, glancing at it again though he noticed James’ hand resting on his belly and wondering if it was just a coincidence or if James had actually been touching his belly when he fell asleep.

James looked mortified, absolutely mortified. "Mum! Give that to me right now!" He demanded furiously, jumping up from the settee. "No way, I'm keeping this!" Mrs Potter teased, laughing at her son's expression as she practically skipped back into the kitchen to continue preparing tea, sliding the photo into her bra, not trusting James wouldn't find it. Smacking a hand over his face, James groaned. "Damn woman..."

Severus gave a small smile to James reaction before standing from the settee and walking over to him. “…do you realize that is the first picture of us together that has been taken” he said looking at James and know Mrs Potter would not be giving up that picture without a fight.

James blinked, dragging his hand from his face to look at him. "Oh yeah, I guess it is huh? We should take some more, maybe when we go camping with Lily in the summer?" he offered with a sheepish grin, still a bit embarrassed by the photo.

“I think that would be nice, maybe I can even put some of the pictures in my room. We did say that it needed to look more used and cared about” he smiled at James thinking of the white bare walls of his room and thinking they needed more on them. “Maybe we can even steal back that picture to put in your room somewhere.”

"In order to get that back from Mum, I'll have to make an unbreakable vow not to destroy it." James snorted but he'd try. "Anyway, how are you feeling? You don't look so pale now. We must have slept for hours!"

“I do feel a lot better, I guess I was just tired and that was affecting my stomach” he said as he looked down at hi belly before looking at James. “And right now I’m starving and really looking forward to dinner, I’m going to eat till I cant eat no more” he smiled as he stretched.  
James liked the sound of that. "Amen to that!" He agreed, rubbing his own stomach which gave a growl in response. Neither of them had eaten properly today. "Come, let's go and help set the table so I can try and sneak that photo."  
*  
The last few days ticked by quickly and before James knew it, he was tugging on his Gryffindor robes in his bedroom, the first day back after a school was probably the only time James Potter didn't look scruffy and rebellious because his Mum made such a fuss over neatening his uniform. Severus was in his room getting into his Slytherin robes. "I think you've grown taller, my strapping, handsome boy." Mrs Potter fussed and James groaned, rolling his eyes.

“I’m ready” Severus said walking out of his room his hair brushed and shiny and his uniform for the first time in his life looking like it actually fit.

“Oh Severus you look wonderful, you both look so handsome” Mrs Potter smiled looking between the two boys as they walked out into the corridor and Mrs Potter smiled and walked a few steps away from them. “Oh I just can’t resist!” she yelled pulling out a camera as if from know where and snapping a shot of the pair. “That ones going on the mantel piece” she smiled overjoyed that she was finally getting some pictures of Severus for around the house even if she did have to sneak them. 

James had long since given up with complaining about the photos, he just glared and let them happen now, besides, he did appreciate the photos. He couldn't exactly take them to school in case one of the boy's saw, but he could keep them here and come home to see them in the summer. "Is Dad ready to drive us to Kings Cross or what?" James demanded. Mrs Potter tutted, "you're so eager to leave us, we miss you when you're at school you know." She pinched his cheek which he scowled about, rubbing his face.  
James was able to look at Severus for a moment then, there was something... shiny about him. He'd put on a bit of weight, his skin was more flushed, his uniform was new courtesy of his Mother and fit his body, his hair was glossy in it's new cut too. James almost smiled. Almost. "Ready to go back to school?" He asked.  
“I guess so, I’m a bit nervous though if I’m honest” he said touching his hair as if making sure it was still straight for what felt like the 100th time that morning. “I’m worried that I wont survive the train journey, what if the others find me before you do and they make the journey a living hell” he said worried by the thought. 

Mrs Potter reached over and stroked Severus' head, "James will look after you, sweetheart. Just stick together. I want you both in one piece when you get back in the summer." She lent in and kissed both their cheeks. "Severus stop touching your hair, it's fine darling." She scolded, making him stop and blush. "Come on, let's get you both in the car, your trunks are downstairs." When Mrs Potter went down the stairs, James slammed into Severus' chest, arms wrapping around him in an embrace, because who knew when they could do it again, they were safe here from everyone's eyes but in an hour's time he'd be with the Marauder's and Lily again.

“Getting in one last hug while you can?” he asked resting his cheek on James’ shoulder and nuzzling his while put his arms around him and clung to the back of his school robs. “The time will past fast you will see and then we will be back home in are rooms with all are photos and planning are camping trip” he smiled thinking of the fun they were all going to have in the summer. 

"It better go by quick..." James breathed in his scent, trying to make the most of it, and this. He held Severus tight, staying that way for a long time on the landing. When James finally lent back, he met Severus' eyes and held his gaze. "No matter what happens at school, don't forget how I really feel and how incredible this Easter has been, hold onto that." He said seriously, hands resting on Severus' shoulders.

“I wont forget it James promise” he smiled as he kissing his cheek. “Oh and I have something for you, I know it wont get to make up for me not being at you side but…” he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black and red bracelet and clipped it onto James wrist with a smile. “The black in it is my hair, I took a piece of it that time your mom cut my hair. Now a little bit of me will always be close to you without anyone knowing.”

James stared at the bracelet, abit surprised and overwhelmed. "I.... Thank you." he stuttered foolishly, flashing Severus a lopsided grin as he dragged a hand through his own hair, embarrassed my the sentiment. "I won't take it off and you... you have your doe packed right? It's seems to have given us luck so far."

“Yes she is safe in my trunk. You didn’t think I would leave without her did you?” Severus asked smiled and feeling happy knowing his little doe was going with him to school. “We should head down, your dad is probably waiting for us and I don’t want to be late to the station. I want to say goodbye to your mom and dad before your friends turn up and find it strange that we are together and your parents are being all affectionate with me” he smiled at James knowing Mrs Potter would be all over him telling him to be safe and have a good time at school.

James nodded with a laugh and they went downstairs where Mr Potter was just pulling on a jacket and Mrs Potter was bundling a handful of galleons into each of their hands. "Keep that for the train. For the trolley, get as much as you want boy's." She smiled, even though she'd said goodbye to James a dozen time, it'd never felt as emotional as this time. She'd grown so fond of Severus over the time he was here and seen different sides to her son that she was very proud of, she'd raised a good boy. They bundled into the car as Mr Potter put their trunks in the boot and in no time they were driving through the busy streets of London.  
James watched the city go by in front of his eyes, Big Ben, the London eye, houses of parliament, the lot. He was looking forward to seeing Sirius and Remus, maybe not Peter as much but the group as a whole, he hadn't spent any time with them this Easter and he hoped they were alright. Back to normality his mind thought, but thinking that discreetly he budged his leg over and let it graze against Severus'.  
"Right then, here we are Kings Cross' st pancreas!" Mr Potter smiled, parking and getting out the car. Mrs Potter was very over the top in saying goodbye as predicted she pulled both of them into a hug, squeezing them tight and kissing their heads. "I'll be counting down the day's until you both come back." She smiled, pulling out a tissue and dabbing at her eyes. "Mum, really... you're crying? We're back in a few months... you're embarrassing me." James grumbled, looking around to make sure no one was looking.  
“Don’t worry Mrs Potter we will be sure to send you lets telling you things are going and that everything is okay so it will feel like we are still there and you will know how are days are going” smiled giving her a small hug to cheer her up. He had grown very fond of Mrs Potter and didn’t like to see the women upset even if was for something as little as them going back to school, though Mr Potter still left him a little uneasy and jumpy when he was around having only seen him on days when he came home from work.

“Thank you Severus, you are such a good boy and if there is anything you need at all don’t be afraid to owl me alright or go find James” she smiled stroking his hair before releasing him from the hug she had trapped him in.

Mr Potter approached them and draped an arm around James' head, giving his hair a ruffle despite James' complaint, he chuckled deeply. Turning his attention on Severus, he smiled down at him and extended a hand out for him to shake, respecting how he was, the Potter's were good people, Severus had been very lucky in meeting them and falling into their lives.

Severus gave a smile and extended his hand to shake Mr Potter. “See you in the summer” he smiled up at him not sure what he should really say to the older man but he smiled and seemed satisfied with what he had said as he released his hand.

“You both be safe now okay, no wondering off into the forbidden forest okay and James…try not to get your attacked by Remus again, your mother almost had a heart attack when she got that letter” he smiled at James hoping his son wouldn’t be so reckless with his life this time. 

"Can't make any promises!" James grinned devilishly as he grabbed his trunk and started to wheel it towards the station. "See you in the summer!" He called over his shoulder as he and Severus made their way. "Sorry about them" James said to Severus "they're really weird and over the top".

“It’s alright, it actually felt really nice having someone see me off at the station. I never had that before” he smiled walking down the length of the tail to the bagging area to store his trunk with James and then had a little giggle as the man put them inside and James raised a brow as they walked away. “Oh look James, my trunk is under yours. That seems to be the story of my life this Easter, me being under you” he giggled.

James snorted at him, giving him a playful, light shove. "It'll be the story of your life full stop." He teased. But as they stepped onto the platform where students were getting on the train, he spotted a familiar red head. "There's Lily! Lily!" He called her, waving as she turned to see them and rushed over smiling, embracing them both.  
"Excited to go back?" James asked with a grin.

“Oh you bet!” Lily smiled widely. “I cant wait to start classes and catch up with the girls to find out what they did over the Easter and you and me will get to spend some more time together in are common room” she smiled as Severus came to stand next to her just in case the rest of the Marauders showed up and wondered by he was standing by James. “This is going to be wonderful, are you excited about going back?” she asked looking at James.  
James shrugged his shoulders, sliding his hands in his trouser pockets and trying to seem unphased and cool. "I'm not excited about getting up early or all the home work but I can't wait to get back on a broom!"  
Right on que, James felt something hard bang into his back and an arm wind around his shoulders. "Prongs!" Sirius greeted "there you are! how you been man?!" James shoved him off of him with a grin, realizing in that moment that he had in fact missed the boy's. "I've been good! Have a good Easter at Moony's?" "You bet, anything is better than being around that wretched family of mine..." Sirius snorted. Remus and Peter walked over calmly then, Remus clutching his fresh new books in his arms. "I most definitely didn't enjoy sleeping top and tail with you in a bed." He bristled and Sirius laughed.

“My feet are not that bad Moony” he said with a barking laugh happy to have the Marauders all back together again ready to cause trouble before his eyes fell on Severus. “Well if it isn’t Snivillus, I thought I could smell something bad on the platform” he mocked watching Severus scowl at him. “Aw and he even got himself a pretty new hair cut to show off his face more. To bad no one wants to see it though, why don’t you run along Snivillus and go hide somewhere dark where know one has to look at you” he said waving a hand as if to shew him away.

Lily moved forward as if about to say something but put his arm out to stop her and shook his head with a smile. “Fine with me, I can’t stand the smell of wet dog around here any longer. Funny how I only smelled it when you turned up Black” Severus said before turning and heading for on of the doors on the train.

James looked uncomfortable, his face was creased into a deep scowl, eyes shadowed by his hair. Was this how the rest of school was supposed to go? He just wished for the first time in his life that Padfoot would shut his mouth for once. James stepped forward and took Lily unexpectedly in his arms, wrapping them around her. He moved his mouth close to her ear and whispered "keep him with you" as quietly as he could, she seemed to hear and understand. When James moved back from her, he caught Severus' eyes and made contact briefly. Severus seemed to understand, they were back at school now, back to normal.  
"Let's get on the train." Remus spoke up, as if sensing the sudden unease, he grabbed the back of Sirius' robe and started dragging him towards the door of a carriage. "See you in school." James smiled at both Lily and Severus. It was weird, stepping away from Severus then, for the first time in weeks, he was walking away from him.  
The train journey to Hogwarts felt like it lasted longer than usual with James and Severus separation from each other and Severus hoped it wouldn’t feel like this the whole time they were at school. After hours of being on the train it finally came to a stop at Hogwarts station and the students pilled off the train all still talking excitedly to each other as they made there way to the carriages ready to be taken up to the castle.

Upon arriving at school, James was filled with that familiar feeling of 'I'm home', there was really no place like Hogwarts in the world. As they settled at their house tables for Professor Dumbledore's speech and the feast, James couldn't stop looking over and watching Severus, he kept catching his eye and having to bite back a smirk. James barely paid any attention to Dumbledore's speech about O.W.L's, having a good term, talking about Quidditch matches etc. 

"What did you do all Easter man?" Sirius asked as he shoved food in his mouth.  
"Not much, I took Lily on a date, didn't I Evans. She came over and met my parents."  
Sirius wolf whistled and gave James a pat on the back, "right on man" he grinned. "Did you get up anything?"  
"I'm a romantic Pad, you know me, saving that for marriage." He smirked, laughing with his friends, they shared stories and chatted amongst themselves as they ate. James grinned over at Lily at one point, she was sat down the end of the table with her girl's. 

“I cant believe in all that time we had off you only went on one date with her James” Remus said eating a potato with more manners that Sirius had. “What did you do with the rest of your Easter? You must have been bored out of your mind if that was all that you did, you should have come to mine and we would have gone out somewhere” Remus smiled knowing how easily James could get bored of stuff.

"Believe it or not, I actually got all my homework done..." James huffed, scowling when Sirius and Remus shared a look of surprise. "I'm serious about being an auror, it's time to knuckle down, I can't keep pulling all these pranks if I want a life with Lily when we're older." James said maturely, taking a bite out of a buttered bread roll and chewing it. "I went out with Mum and Dad, I 'dunno... the Easter went by quick." He shrugged it off and swallowed his bread. Casting a subtle glance over his shoulder, watching Severus chatting lightly to Lucius, the blonde was in the same year as Severus and was about the only person to really approach him despite all the abuse he had inflicted on him, Lucius Malfoy came from a wealthy family of snobs and had a disgusting view on muggles that made James' stomach curdle. James' hand curled around the roll and he forced himself to look away.

“Did the roll offend you there Prongs” Sirius asked pointed at the crushed roll in his friends hand. “You most of us just eat food…though I have heard of people who blow it up, that sounds like great fu we should try that one day” he smiled thinking of things they could do it to.

Severus sat holding his cup to his lips as he smiled at something Lucius had said the comment obviously having a positive effect on his before Lucius reached out a hand making Severus flinch slightly something only James would notice as he touched his hair and seemed to move it out of Severus face with a smile.

James felt like standing up and marching over there, he wanted to beat that posh git into the ground, he nearly did and would have if it wasn't for Remus asking him a question and distracting him. An anger prickled in James' chest, so much so one of the enchanted candles hanging above their heads flickered out. James needed to get out of here before he did something stupid, he forced himself to grab a drink and down it all, shoving food down his throat.  
"You alright there Prongs?" Remus asked with a frown and James nodded, he needed to get a grip.  
“Anyone would think you had been starved mate slow down before you chock” Sirius said reaching out and taking his hand to slow him a bit. “Seriously mate what’s up you are acting really weird tonight, did something happen you’re not telling us about?” he asked with a perfect raised eyebrow. 

James snorted a little too loud. "No! Why would you say that?" he said defensively, standing up from the table as he did, he walked down the length of the Gryffindor table and draped his arms around Lily's shoulders from behind. Her friend's who didn't have boyfriend's yet blushed at the action as James' lent in and pressed his lips to her cheek. "My beautiful Evans. I've missed you."

Lily smiled. “You saw me during the break and on the platform you big silly” he smiled turning and kissing his cheek and touching one of his hands with hr own. Looking at James she could tell something was bothering him even if he wouldn’t say. “You want to go somewhere and talk?” she asked soft as she nuzzled at his cheek with her nose.

James didn't know if he wanted to talk exactly, he couldn't discus what was going through his mind to anyone at all, but he couldn't sit in the great hall with Severus and Lucius the way they were... he'd end up getting into a wizard's brawl on his first day back. He was sure his Mum wouldn't appreciate that. "Can you just get me out of here?" he asked sheepishly, sounding weary.

“Sure” she smiled climbing off the bench as James let her go and she took his hand as they walked out of the Great Hall and down the empty corridor. “Feeling better now you’re away from all the noise?” she asked they walked and she gave his hand a small squeeze wanting to know that he was alright.

James interlaced his fingers with hers, squeezing her hand as they walked. "I know this is going to sound really embarrassing so don't laugh... but I guess I'm just a bit worried you know... about Severus, since coming back to school. He's been doing so well at mine. He eats well, gets lots of sleep, enjoys having bubble bath's and sitting in the garden. To come back here with Padfoot's comments... I guess I just don't want it all to go to shit."

“It will be alright James, I will keep Severus company and make sure he doesn’t fall back into bad habits…though I cant really do anything about how much sleep he gets” she said giving James’ hand a squeeze. “And I don’t think that sounds silly at all James, its really sweet that you worry about him so much” she said kissing his keep and loving that the Gryffindor cared so much about her best friend now. 

James snorted at her, shaking his head as they came to a stop in the corridor. "My friends won't see it that way... and I know it'd make them pretty shit friends if they couldn't accept that I don't want to be a bully anymore, I don't like it and I care about Severus. But they're my friends y'know, I care about them too..." He turned to look at her, properly facing her. "Do you know what else I worry about? that someone else is going to sweep along and take my Lily away from me" he smirked, sliding an arm around her waist.

Lily smiled placing a hand on his cheek. “No one is going to take me away from you James not with my say so and right now I am very happy and would not trade you for any guy in school” she smiled as she kissed James and wrapped her arms around his neck. “For know you are stuck with me and you will find a way or sorting things out with your friends. Remus doesn’t seems to bad, I don’t think I have ever heard him say anything bad about Severus anyway its mostly just Sirius.”

James nodded in agreement, that much was true, Sirius took a lot of his anger out on Severus, especially when he was having a hard time at the house of Black or Bella was antagonizing him to no end. "Maybe I'll pull Moony aside one night when Padfoot isn't about, I might be able to talk to him." He pressed her to him, holding her tight as his chin rested on the top of her red head. "What would I do without you, Lily?" He sighed, closing his eyes. She was the woman of his life.

“You would be a complete mess for one” she giggled as she leaned into embrace enjoying the feel of James’ strong arms around her. “And I think you should talk to Remus, I think he would be understanding of the situation, just don’t bring up Sev’s dad and the things he’s done to him if you can help it. You know how he gets about all that.”

James nodded, she had a point, she always did, Lily was a brilliant witch and a good friend. With that, he turned and lead her back to the Gryffindor common room, everyone was still at the great hall so they were able to cuddle on the settee by the fire without getting wolf whistled at for a while.  
*  
It was later that evening when the opening ceremony of a new term was coming to an end, Lily had gone to the girl's dormitory and James went for a wander to rejoin his boy's. But instead, as he was walking down a corridor, he spotted Severus walking in the direction of the dungeon and the frustration from before uncurled in his chest. "Hey!" he snapped.

Severus physically flinched at the yelled before seeing it was James and straightened up giving him a smile as he approached. “Hey you, risking talking to me so soon? You doing okay?” he asked as he looking at James with a warm smiled.

But James didn't return the smile, he grabbed hold of Severus' shoulders and flung him into the nearest wall, he hit it with a smack and then James' hands were gripping his shoulders, pushing him into it. "Enjoy Malfoy's hands all over you, did you?! all that shit about hating to be touched but you let that creep do it so easily?"

“James you’re hurting me” he said feeling the hard stones of the wall pressing into his back. “And I didn’t like his touching me…I flinched but I have to look like nothing bothers me in school or I become a target…I didn’t like him touching me I didn’t even know he was going to do it!” he said with his eyes squeezed shut.

"Maybe you did like it. Maybe you're fucking with me? Are you?!" James shouted, squeezing Severus' shoulders tighter. "I thought we had something, you could have pushed him away, moved back, or even asked him not to do that, instead you smiled and ignored it, you've given him an invite that it's okay to do that again. You agreed that you were mine, you'd never let anyone else touch you! But you did, on the first day back!" He released Severus and took a step back from him, curling his fingers into fists at his sides. "I don't want to see that shit!"

“I have to act that way James” he said rubbing at his aching shoulders. “I cant show weakness here, Malfoy knows more dark spells than I do if I appear weak he will get me in my common room where know one cares what happens to me…I’m Hogwarts I have to act tough even though I’m not it’s the same thing I did with Black on the platform!” he said hating that James was mad at him for something that he couldn’t have prevented. “And we do have something James I trust no one as much as I trust you…please believe me” he said as he rubbed at his shoulders feeling the pain start to disappear. 

James found it hard to believe any Slytherin, they were all slimy bastards, full of shit. Especially that Malfoy. It'd taken a few hours back at Hogwarts and James already didn't know what he could trust again. It was different at home. But he was looking at Severus with accusing eyes from behind his glasses. "I don't know..." he muttered "I guess I'll never really know what you think or feel.. if you want to get up to shit with Malfoy, be my guest. But don't rub it in my face. You know I feel for you Severus." He blurted without thinking, his own eyes widening at his words as if struck.

Severus stood silent as he stared at James before reaching out and lightly brushing his fingers against the back of his hand not wanting to do more in case a student showed up. “I care about you as well James…and the thought of doing anything with Malfoy makes me feel sick and he was the one who moved and came and sat next to me, I was happy being away from everyone” he said looking into James’ eyes showing him that he wasn’t lying and that he was telling the truth.

Everything happened really quickly then, Severus barely had time to blink and James' hand had shot inside his robes, pulling out his invisibility cloak from the pocket he scrunched it in. He threw it over them both and held it with one hand. The other pressed to the front of Severus' chest, he pushed him back into the wall with it and lent forward to kiss him. He needed the reassurance, that things were still the same, even though they were here, that Severus was still his, what they had still mattered...

Severus leaned into the kiss and put him arms around James’ neck to pull him in close. “I belong to you and only you James” he said when the kiss was broken for a moment before he kissed him again. He wished James could stay with him and that they were back home in James’ bed where nothing mattered and they could just be themselves.

James nodded against him, stepping closer, crushing them both into the wall as his kissing grew greedy and messy, the anger he'd felt all evening disappearing as they made out in the middle of the corridor. His free hand roamed up him, his tongue flickering inside his mouth, they kissed until they were both panting, until James heard footsteps, he stilled and retracted his tongue, keeping close to Severus, unmoving.  
"Where's Prongs? It wasn't like him to disappear like that... he loves the feast!" That was Sirius' voice. James tensed. Shit. They were walking right down the corridor. "He's probably up to stuff with Lily!" Peter offered with a dirty laugh. "I don't think so, he looked pretty glum when they left the hall. I wonder if something happened over Easter, he has been acting odd for a while..." Remus chimed with a sigh. "Maybe we need to cut him a break, he might just want to focus on school if he really wants to be an auror, which is more than any of us are doing right now. Well... you two."  
“Was that a dig at my studying Moony?” Sirius asked with a grin as he threw his arm around and pulled his down to mess up his hair. “For your information I actually ready on of your books one night when you where in the bath” he laughed before letting Remus go and leaving his hair in a mess.

“One book doesn’t count Sirius and we should be rooting for James if this is what he really want to do” he smiled almost amazed by the thought that James wanted to study and get good grades to become an aura.

James stayed still all the while until Sirius and Remus had walked off down the corridor and turned a corner. "That was close," James smirked from beneath the invisibility cloak. "I guess I should have chosen a better place to kiss you like that, first day back and I've already nearly blown it" He snorted at himself, eyes rolling.

“We would have been in even bigger trouble if they had that map of yours” he said looking at James as he breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh yeah and first day but you have already hurt and kissed me…that is not a very good start for you James Potter.”

"Hey, shut up..." James sulked, "I got jealous, okay? I can't help it.." he reached around to Severus' back with one of his hands, stroking over his shoulders. "I'm sorry I pushed you, I forget how fragile you are sometimes, if I did that to Padfoot he'd throw me back" he grinned sheepishly.

“I know that James” he said leaning up to James and nuzzling there noses together. “But next time just ask me before you go jumping to conclusions and slamming walls” he said with a smiled before adding. “The only time you should be slamming me into ways is when you want to kiss me…or something else” he winked before slipping out from underneath the cloak. 

James dropped the cloak and started shoving it all into a bundle inside his robes pocket. "You're getting dirtier each day Severus Snape" he teased "it's like you're begging to be fucked" James said as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

“Hmm and I wonder who’s fault that is” he smirked raising a brow at James. “It’s your fault I’m turning into a little sexual deviant” he giggled before turning around and showing his back to James and wiggling his bottom. “And I am not letting you anywhere near this with your cock” he smiled. 

"You will" James said confidently, taking a good eyeful of Severus' little ass, "in time, you'll die without it, you'll think about it all the time" he pushed his glasses up his nose, fixing them. "You enjoyed my fingers didn't you?"

“Yes…but your fingers are a lot small that your cock is Mr Potter and I don’t plan on having shoved up there anytime in the near future thank you very much” he smiled at James as he rearranged his messed up clothes and tried to make it look like he hadn’t just been shoved into a wall and kissed by a crazy person.

"Very well" James smirked, a devilish glint to his eyes, "I'll remember that" he said as he walked slowly passed Severus, as he did, he reached over and squeezed one of Severus' arse cheeks, purposefully sliding his fingers up his crack through his trousers. "See you in class Severus" he winked at him, smirking as he strode off down the corridor.

Severus rolled his eyes with a smile. “Don’t do anything in your bed first night back!” he called with a laughed before quickly going down the corridor that led to the dungeons and the Slytherin common room.

***

“Prongs there you are! We were about to come looking for you for a second time mate” Sirius smiled as he stood and draped an arm around James’s shoulder. “So where did you do running off to mate? Not patrolling the castle for girls I hope, not now you have Lily” he winked with a grin.

James snorted, playfully punching Sirius in the chest. "No way man. No girl matches up to my Lily! I just needed some air, you know. Studying isn't my strongest point, I guess all the pressure I've put on myself to become an Auror finally hit" he lied, rubbing the back of his head and forcing a grin. "I just really 'wanna make something of myself so I can take care of Lily someday!"

“Yeah I can understand that Prong’s but don’t go messing up that brain of yours, it’s great the way it is right now” he said tapping at James’ head with his finger as he smiled. “And besides your family is pretty well off so you could probably support Lily with the money in your volt for years, why would you want to work” he smiled finding the notion of going to work of your own free will sickening.

James snorted at his ignorance, his friend was hopeless. "I don't know, I guess I don't really want to spend all that money, I'd like to keep it, for something important. A wedding, a baby, a house..." he watched Sirius' face fall further the more he spoke. "What?" he demanded "is it really that much of a shock that I care about my future? just because I hang around with you losers doesn't mean I don't 'wanna make it in life, even if you don't, you should think about it sometime. Or you could always be mine and Lily's pet dog." He smirked.

“Hmm…your pet you say?” Sirius asked with a grin. “Three meals a day I could sleep all day if I wanted to, have you pick up my crap” he said before laughing loudly. “Oh would I get to sleep at the end of yours and Lily’s bed?” he asked smiling as he playfully nudged at James’ arm.

"More like a dog house in the garden" James snorted, shoving Sirius away. "Anyway, I'm fucked. Let's go to bed Pad'." He draped an arm around his best friend's shoulders and dragged him up to the boy's dormitory.  
The next day James was in good spirits, his first two classes of the term were transfiguration and charms, both of which passed by smoothly as he sat in between Sirius and Lily. After charms was quidditch practice and Prongs was eager to get back onto his broom. But as he walked out onto the pitch with his quidditch team, he noticed Lily sat up in the Gryffindor stall, but that wasn't what surprised him, or the fact that she had remembered to wear his 'Potter' hoody whenever she watched him play, it was the person sitting next to her that caught his attention. Severus was reading a book, but as he looked up over the top of it, James' eyes caught his and he smirked, winking at him.

Severus gave a light blush and smile before hiding behind his book again not wanting to be caught blushing and looking.  
“Good luck with practice today!” Lily called over the stand as she waved down at James with a big smile. “And don’t go falling off your broom!” she laughed as Severus finally put his book down and smiled at how excited Lily was even if it was just a training session.

The game was only a practice game, they were training with Hufflepuff's quidditch team, which they preferred as Ravenclaw could be very particular and turned it into a strategy game that dragged out and the Slytherin team got far too into it, someone usually got hurt because the teacher's weren't supervising training. They practiced with the quaffle, throwing it between them, avoiding the bludger, James zoomed around after the snitch, preparing for a little game with Hufflepuff. James took time to fly over Lily and Severus on his broom, remembering how he'd flown Lily on it on his first date with her and equally stopped Severus from committing suicide another time.  
"You alright?" James called to them as he hovered his broom just above their hands.  
“Sure we are fine, we are just watching” Lily smiled up at James as she stood and walked to the edge of the stadium and motioned James to fly lower. “Come down here so I can give you a good luck kiss for your practise match with Hufflepuff” she said waiting for James to fly lower so she could actually reach him.

James cocked up an eyebrow charmingly, a glint to his eye as he tilted the front of his broom down and it began to move down towards her. "You sure about that Lily? I'm all sweaty!" he challenged, which was true, the spring sun was warm and he was baking under his quidditch outfit, he hovered down some more until he was right in front of her.

Lily smiled as she grabbed the front of James robes and pulled him towards her as she kissed him deeply. “Does that answer your question Mr Potter?” she asked with a cheeky grin not caring that he was all sweaty and was started to smell a bit funny because of it.

James' eyes were glazed as he lent back to look at her, his tongue poking out to lap over his own bottom lip, tasting her on it, she tasted so sweet. "That was some serious motivation Miss Evans, best not do it again though, you'll throw my concentration with that mouth of yours" he reached over to swipe her bottom lip with the pad of his thumb. "Carry on rootin' for me baby." he grinned, looking up over her head to see Severus hiding behind his book, trying to look very engrossed in it again to ignore them. "Enjoying the game Severus, I'm surprised you're here" James called to him.

“I had nothing better to do and Lily said that I need the air and the sun” he said lowering his book and looking at James as he gave him a warm smile.  
“Well you do need the sun or you will just go pale and sickly looking again” Lily said puffing up her cheeks as she looked at Severus knowing that she was right.  
Severus smiled and gave a nod, she was right without her he would stay in the dungeons and turn white again. “Okay you are right now stop that before your face freezes that way…and…yes I am enjoying the game I guess. I’m leaning a lot from watching you and the Hufflepuffs” he winked knowing he would never tell the Slytherins anything.

"Lily, you brought a spy to watch my training," James teased playfully, not really meaning it, he knew Severus after all, Slytherin or not. Swooping down over Severus, James lowered a hand to ruffle his hair which was still chopped nicely. "I think you're catching the sun, your cheeks are getting red" he grinned.

Severus blushed know that it was not the suns fault his cheeks where red. “Well then maybe I should go and find somewhere else to sit and read where I’m not out in open sunlight” he smiled up at James. “You only need Lily as a cheerleader anyway, I’m just sitting and reading…writing a letter to you mum” he smiled holding up the piece of parchment as proof before lowering it again.

James blinked in surprise "you are?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. "We've only been back to school a day Severus" James threw his head back and laughed whole heartedly, it wasn't a mean laugh though. "You miss her that much already? jeez... are you going to tell her I'm behaving?" He hovered around him in circles.

“That is exactly what I’m doing” he grinned at James. “I’m telling her you have been a good boy and haven’t blown up the school just yet” he laughed with a smile. “That and I’m also telling her you first day of quidditch practise is going, I know both your mum and dad will want to know how you are doing after being off a broom all Easter” he smiled wanting to keep the Potter’s informed of everything just like he had promised.

James rarely wrote to his parents, it was usually his Mother sending tons and tons of them to him, he'd get Moony to write whatever he said onto parchment then hand it to his owl. It wasn't a priority but he found it sweet that Severus wanted to write eagerly to his family, he supposed he'd never had a family really to write too. It must be quite nice for him. 

"James, come on, the games starting!" one of the beater's on his team called.  
James gave Severus' head another ruffle and blew a kiss at Lily before he zoomed off on his broom to start the match against the Hufflepuff's.

The game lasted for 20 minutes before the match ended as James caught the snitch and seemed very pleased with himself that he had won the match for his team and was doing victory laps around the pitch cheering loudly as Severus smiled rolling his eyes and shaking his head. “It’s amazing how excided he can get over catching that little gold ball really” he said as he watched James go around and around.

James was very pleased with himself, standing up on his broom as it flew around the sky, he took a bow, grinning from ear to ear as he held up the snitch.  
"We can always count on James to get the snitch if all else fails!" the seeker laughed.  
James landed on the ground and carried his broom back inside, chatting to his team as he went as madam hooch appeared to take all of the balls back, setting them back in their case, she patted James' shoulder as she walked passed him, always fond of someone who could play the game well.  
James had a shower and got changed, chucking on his uniform again, well... half of it, he couldn't be bothered to wear his robe and his shirt stuck out under his sweater as he left the changing rooms, he spotted Lily approaching with Severus in toe. "Hey, how was that?" he grinned, taking her waist, face still flushed from the game.

“It was really good and I told you my kiss was good luck” she smiled giving James a wink as she slipped a hand into the back pocket of his trousers.  
“You do like to cheer for yourself a lot don’t you James?” he smiled at him knowing how much James loved quidditch especially when he got to play it himself and wasn’t just watching.

"Oh yeah, you bet" James wasn't going to hide his occasional arrogance, it was who he was. He was cocky. Arrogant. Confident. But in turn he always fought hard for what he wanted. and did everything to achieve it. "Do my quidditch skills impress my lady?" he asked pressing his lips to her forehead.

“Oh yes very much my lord” Lily said grinning before breaking into laughter. “I’m sorry James I just couldn’t help myself” she smiled wiping a tear from her eye where she had laughed. “But really you are a very good flyer, I told you that on are first date when you took me flying over the lake remember” she smiled as she kissed James’ cheek finding it hard to forget such a romantic moment.

James grinned it off, his cheek burning where she kissed it. "So I...uh, am doing good at this whole boyfriend thing?" he asked, gripping her waist with each hand, staring into her little pixie face, he rose a hand to push some hair behind an ear. "Not only am I remarkable at quidditch but dates too?"

“Don’t go getting so full of yourself there Mr Potter” she smiled at him leaning up to kiss him again this time on the lips liking having James on the ground much more where he was easier to reach.  
“I…I have to go” Severus said taking a step just seeing Sirius coming out from the changer room as well and not wanting to end out in fight. “I’ll see you later” he said quickly turning and making his way back towards the castle before Sirius had a chance to saying anything to him.

"Hey Prongs, that was a good game!" Sirius called in greeting, saluting him as he approached. "Oh hey Lily, not sick of him yet I see?" he teased her with a grin, nudging James in the ribs, who scowled at him. "Hey!" he complained, "Lily can't get sick of this face." He tightened his grip around her.  
"Oh yeah yeah... we did, a long time ago but we still keep you around!" Sirius teased.

Lily laughed but tried to hide it behind her hand. “Oh I’m sure that you still love seeing this handsome face all the time really” she smiled grabbing James’ chin and shaking his head side to side. “I mean look how handsome he is, then again you might be too obsessed with your own refection to notice it Sirius” she smiled at him.

James snorted and Sirius threw his head back to laugh. "Yeah, you're probably right." He agreed, his long, dark hair hung over his piercing eyes as he winked at her. Sirius lent against the wall, folding his arms across his chest as he regarded the couple thoughtfully, "so... how far have you two gone? done the dirty in the shrieking shack yet?!"  
James' face exploded with colour. "Padfoot!" He fumed. "Shut up!"

“Sirius if you ever ask that question again I will be forced to kick you somewhere know man wants to be kicked so you will never ask that question in front of me again” Lily said with a perfectly straight face as she smiled at Sirius showing that she was not joking one little bit. She might be a girl but Lily Evan’s was no push over.

Sirius rose his hands up in defense. "Hey, sue me for asking... I'm nosy!" he defended himself, sliding his hands into his pockets. "It's a big deal when our boy Prongs gets laid!" "Do you have to put it like that?" James sighed. "How else would I put it? fucked? shagged?" "Padfoot, just stop talking." "Are you getting embarrassed in front of miss Evans?" Sirius teased, looking to Lily. "He's not as innocent as he makes out... the amount of times he's said about the things he'd like to do to you!" James looked mortified, that made him look pretty awful, especially the way Sirius said it. "Who wouldn't want to see Lily Evans naked? she's been my dream since our first year but we're not all about getting 'laid' Padfoot!"

“How about we all just stop talking about this! This is a conversation that you have when I’m not around” Lily said as she looked between James and Sirius really not needing to hear half of the stuff that she was hearing right at that very second. “Now can we please change the subject before I bash both of your heads together which considering you are both think headed could hurt a lot.”

James flashed Lily an apologetic glance, running a hand through his hair and ruffling it. "Sorry." He grimaced.  
"Jeez, relationships sound too complicated for me." Sirius said unhelpfully with a sigh as he slouched against the wall. "What’s the point if there's no sex?"  
James rolled his eyes at his friend, he really didn't get it, maybe because he hadn't been in love yet, maybe it'd change if he did fall for someone. "You should ask Moony, he's been spending a lot of time around Nymphadora again, I think he fancies her."  
"No way man, I'm not losing you both to women. I know I'll have Peter as he'll never get a woman but let's face it... who can tolerate him all the time, following me around like a rodent?" he snorted at himself.  
"Padfoot, Lily and I will be going now." James informed him, leaving his friend there to debate relationships and sex.

"Sorry about that Lily..." James said sheepishly.

“It’s fine James really” she smiled taking his hand as they walk. “But you have to teach that dog some lessons, smack him on the nose with a daily profit if he’s being bad” she laughed at the image as it ran into her mind.

James squeezed her hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb. "Say, uh... Lily? can I ask you a question?" he said, she turned her head to blink at him and smiled, telling him he could. "Well, I have this... friend, you see... and he's... he's completely straight. But, he's been fooling around with a boy... whilst dating a girl. He likes both of them, but things are hectic for him, complicated..." the words were rolling off his tongue. "Is it normal to fancy the same sex as you?"

Lily thought the question over in her mind for a while wondering how best to answer the question. “Well…I see not reason why it should be strange to love both boys and girls it just means that person is bisexual and not straight like they think” she for starters as she thought over the rest of the question. “But…I don’t think it’s right that this friend of your is sneaking around behind his girlfriends back and sleeping with a guy when they are dating, it’s as good as cheating especially if the girl doesn’t know…though I don’t know how she would react to her boyfriend telling her that he’s been sleeping with someone else and it happens to be a man” she said truthfully as they walked before she looked at James.

Oh Merlin take him. Lily's word's made James visibly wince, especially at the 'c' word, he scrunched his forehead up and closed his eyes for a minute. "I....see." He said slowly, "so, do you think my friend should stop fooling around with this boy?" James felt like he didn't want to hear the answer but he needed it at the same time.

“Well that’s up to your friend to decide really” she said looking at James. “I mean, does he not care that he is cheating on his girlfriend? Does he think he can keep living a double life of going from one to the other? Does he think that he wont get caught with this guy eventually?” she asked looking at James and her questions made sense to James. 

Everytime James had fooled around with Severus or just kissed him, he'd never thought into it enough to consider it as cheating, it was just fooling around... wasn't it? He felt for him and cared deeply for his well being, but he hadn't ever REALLY wanted them to become anything? .... Had he? The fact that James didn't know uneased him. He'd technically been cheating all this time and he felt sick to his stomach. He'd wanted Lily for so long and now he'd got her... he'd... "I don't deserve someone like you, Lily." James smiled sadly.

“Huh? Where did that come from all of a sudden?” she asked looking at James with a smile before seeing the sad expression on his face and stopping. “What wrong James? Why do you suddenly look so sad?” she asked as she stroking at his cheek with her thumb wanting to know what had suddenly upset James so badly.

"Nothing... nothing." James lied, unable to tell her, he couldn't. No one could ever know. But more to the point, it all had to stop... This guilty conscience might eat him up otherwise. He wasn't a bad person, he couldn't be this guy... "I just realized I should have thought about it all more, my friend's situation I mean, I didn't really see it that way before but now you've put it like that... I... I should have been more against it really. I feel really awful about it now." He rubbed at his head.

“What do you mean more against it?” she asked. “James did you tell him that it was alright to cheat on his girlfriend with someone else? Does he even have feeling for this guy or are they just messing around and having some fun?” 

James felt as though this was a dangerous conversation, if he didn't think into his responses, he might give something away, Lily was an intelligent witch after all, he had to be careful. Casting a sheepish glance in her direction, James looked down at the floor as they walked. "I didn't tell him it was okay exactly... I guess, just neither of us thought about it. I just let it happen.." He chewed the inside of his cheek, hands resting inside their pockets.

“Well you should tell him to stop it or make up his mind about who he wants more James. Because at the end of all this someone is going to end up really hurt” she informed him as they walked until they reached the castle and walked inside. “Seriously James you should talk to this person and set them straight okay” she said more softly as she smiled at James wanting him to know that she wasn’t man at him anymore.

James nodded stiffly, unable to meet her eyes. "Y-yeah... you're right. He should... make up his mind." He bit the inside of his cheek, forcing his eyes up to her face, he blinked once, then stepped forward, taking her face in both his hands, one sliding up into her red waves as he lent in to kiss her lips. He needed to stop fucking around.

Lily inwardly smiled as she leaned into the kiss and rested her hands on James’ chest before the kiss broke. “Now what was that for you big silly?” she asked smiling at James as she kissed him again enjoying how his lips felt against hers.

Because I feel guilty, his mind answered for him, because it's you I should be kissing, not Severus, you're Lily Evans, I've thought of nothing else since first year. James dragged his fingers through her long hair, taking a step forward and trapping her in between him and one of the castle walls, emotion surging through him, showing in his kissing.

Lily gave the same intensity right back as she put her arms around James’ neck and held him closer to her body as she kissed him, panting as there lips parted now and then showing she could be just as strong and forceful as James could.

When James eventually did pull back, a string of spittle connected their kiss swollen lips, he licked it up, enjoying her taste on his tongue and smiled, a little breathless from their intense kissing. "Well... that was... different, to normal..." he breathed, tucking some of her hair behind an ear, gazing down into her pretty little pixie face.

Lily gave a light airy laugh. “See I can be just as intense as you can” she smiled kissing James lightly again before lowering her hands and taking on of James’. “Now I believe it’s time that we go get some lunch and I know that you are hungry after all that flying around, I got hungry just watching you.”

James scoffed at her words as he started to lead her back into the castle. "That could sound awfully dirty if interpreted differently Evans" James teased, interlacing their fingers as they walked, it had to stop, whatever was going on between him and Severus, he couldn't do it to Lily anymore, she didn't deserve it.

“That’s because you have a dirty mind James Potter” Lily smiled squeezing his hand as they walked into the Great Hall the food already laid out and a few students from each of the houses were already sitting and eating as they talked to friends. “So what end of the table do you want to sit at? There is a space down by the chicken you like” she smiled having noticed that James always aimed for that type of chicken.

"Are you trying to say I'm fat, Evans?" James teased, leading them down to the end of the table, walking passed the three other Marauder's as he went, he gave Sirius' head a playful ruffle before going to sit down. From where he was seated, he could see Severus all too well, but forced himself not to look. Enough was enough. James served himself some food and smiled brightly at Lily. "I'm looking forward to going camping with you in the summer." he said conversationally.

“Oh me to! I told my parents about it and they said it was fine too…though my dad told me I should spell my tent shut so you couldn’t get in and be a ‘horny, sex obsessed teenage boy’ my fathers words not mine” she laughed even though her father was probably right about James. “You and Severus will be sharing a tent for the trip wont you?” she asked putting some salad and sliced chicken on her place as well as buttering a small roll. 

James stiffened up. That was the worst situation for him to be in when he was going to try and behave. He couldn't imagine being so close to Severus, in a confined space like that, something as tight and intimate as a tent... and not touching him. The thought made his eyes drift over to the Slytherin table, to Severus. James' hazel eyes softened when he spotted him reading whilst he ate a breadstick slowly. Under the table, James' hand curled into the fabric on his leg. Just looking at Severus, he could feel their connection, the pull towards him...

“I mean you will be in one of those wizarding tents I read about wont you? When it’s like a huge house inside but outside it just looks normal?” Lily asked as she bit into her buttered roll and gave a smile at the warm taste of the fresh bread. “This will be the best camping trip I have ever been on and I get to do it with the two people I love the most” she smiled at James. 

James forced a smile for her sake, making himself nod eagerly. Me too, his mind supplied, eyes drifting over to Severus then back at her. He reached over and took one of her hands, reminding himself who she was and what she had always meant. "You've got butter on your lips Evans" he said affectionately, reaching over with his free hand to swipe it off with his thumb, putting the now buttery thumb in his mouth with a 'mm'.

“See, told you were dirty minded” she giggled before turning to look over to where Severus was before giving a tut and shaking her head. “I wish he wouldn’t read when he’s eating, he never concentrates on his food when he’s doing that” and as if on queue Severus raised a roll to his lips and stopped as if reading something good and lowering the roll again without eating it and doing the same a few seconds later. “See what I mean?”

James snorted. "Yeah I see what you mean... He's an idiot really." he said in a soft voice, not meaning to be horrible. At home he could nag him to eat but here he couldn't so much as go up to the Slytherin table, otherwise his friends would worry about his mental state. Instead, he pinched some parchment off the girl studying next to him, she was more than happy to give James Potter her quil when he smiled as charmingly as he did. James wrote a note, scribbling messily before rolling up the parchment and casting a spell to send it drifting over to Severus, landing on his book. It read: 'stop reading, eat your food, we're watching you - J & L'.

Severus saw the small note land on the table and looked at before picking it up and reading and then looking at the room before spotting them both staring at him and he picked up his roll and ate it as if it say ‘there I’m eating now happy?’ which made Lily laugh at the action. “Well I guess that’s one way of making him eat.”

James snorted too, shoving some chicken in his mouth and chewing, he kept his eyes on Severus the whole time. When Severus glanced over once, James rose an eyebrow at him and glanced at his plate of food, making Severus pick up another roll begrudgingly, he couldn't avoid James' stare. Feeling victorious, James looked to Lily. "I need to head to the library, all this talk of our O.W.L's had made me nauseous. I need to read a book to soothe myself. These exams are pretty big!"

“Alright just don’t study to hard or you will fry your brain” he smiled as she stood and leaned across the table to kiss him. “I think I’m going to hand out with the girls for a few hours, but I will join you later maybe if you are still there” said taking her seat again wanting to finish off what was left of her salad.

James nodded enthusiastically, "alright" he said cooly, finishing off his food.  
After dinner James would usually muck about in the common room with the guys, pull some pranks or go out for a fly on his broom. Instead, James Potter was walking towards the library with his hands in his pockets, he hummed a wizard rock song as he went and let himself inside. Shrugging off his robe and chucking it onto one of the arm chairs, he fixed his glasses properly on the bridge of his nose and walked down one of the isles, the space in between the bookcases in the library were always so small and compact. He ran his fingers over the spines as he went, stopping at the isle of 'dark magic studies' and pulled out a book, he'd need to know everything if he was to be an auror. 

“Guess who” Severus smiled as he covered James’ eyes, the isle completely empty other than them. “You know I was going to eat that roll without you and Lily telling me to, you don’t have to worry about me James I told you that” he said softly his hands still covering James’ eyes and being careful not to get him fingerprints on James’ glasses. 

"Sure you were" came James' response, snorting. "When? Next week? Before or after it went stale?" He teased, turning a little towards Severus, he didn't move his hands but went for his ribs, tickling him suddenly.

Severus giggled moving his hands away. “Alright I give” he smiled. “But you know I would have eaten James, but I guess I should know better than to be reading while I try to eat” he smiled before looking at the book section James had stopped at. “Dark magic? Your not turning evil on us are you James?” he asked in a joking manner.

It was all too easy to full back into their home routine, but James remembered the promise he'd made to himself and pictured Lily in his mind. "I'm already evil Severus," he grinned, winking once "-and good looking." Turning back to the shelf, he pulled out a book. "I'm studying about all the things I'll have to look out for. I meant it when I said I wanted to be the best auror this world's ever known. You know."

“Yes I know James, you want me to help you study? I was going to go through a few dark magic spells myself. I must admit I was a little shocked to see you down this end” he smiled pulling one of the books off the shelf and giving it a quick look over deciding that it was a good choice. “Come on, you know I’m good person to learn with then it comes to dark spells.”

James glanced at him. "Yeah, I do. And if only you knew how much that worried me. I don't want you getting wrapped up in that bullshit. I know Malfoy is obsessed with it." James rolled at his eyes, he despised Lucius with a passion. Grabbing a few more books and going to sit down in one of the arm chairs. The library was pretty empty minus a couple of students down the end, it was getting dark outside so there was a nice atmosphere around them, warm and cosy.

Severus smiled as he slipped his shoes off and pulled his feet up as he sat down and snuggled into the chair like he did at home. “You don’t have to worry James, I may enjoy studying dark spells and being a Slytherin something like that is normal but you really don’t need to worry” he smiled opening up his book and glancing around the library as if making sure it was safe and he wasn’t a target for anything before starting to read quietly.

They read in silence for what felt like a decade but was only twenty minutes, both boy's gripped with their books, it was quite a picture, if Mrs Potter could see them now, she'd be very proud. As the time ticked, they collected more and more books, James started writing notes on a piece of parchment, his face creased in concentration. It was getting pretty late and they were the last students in the library, they'd made themselves quite comfortable.

“Alright boys the Library is closing for the night so time to put everything” Madame Pince informed as she walked past where they were sitting, her arms pilled with books to be returned to the shelves.

“I didn’t realise how late it had gotten” Severus said as he stretched in his chair his muscles groaning from being in the same position for so long. “I guess we should really be heading back to are dorms now, your friends are probably wondering where you are by now.”

James said nothing as he yanked his robe back on, the vibrant red reflecting in his hazel eyes as he gazed at Severus beneath candle light. This would be a perfect time to kiss him... He wanted to. He ached to. His fingers twitched at his sides, wanting to take that face in his hands. One of them even rose in between them and Severus blinked at it, but James just gave his arm a friendly pat. "Goodnight." He said stiffly.

Severus blinked at the strange gesture but gave a smile as he stood slipping his shoes back on. “Goodnight James” he smiled reaching down and picking up his robe to put it on. “I guess I will see you tomorrow at breakfast then?” 

"Maybe you will, maybe you won't" James brushed it off, not looking at him, he just shrugged his shoulders and made his way towards the library doors, he could do this, he didn't need to get up to weird stuff with Severus, he could be a normal straight wizard.

“Are you okay James? You are acting really weird tonight” he said as he followed James towards the door walking a few steps behind him and wondering why James wasn’t trying to kiss or touch him like he normally would when he had the chance. “Have I done something to upset you?”

Oh no, don't go to pot now, his mind begged. James made sure he didn't turn around, he kept his back to Severus and stared at the door. Wetting his lips before he spoke. "It doesn't matter." He muttered.

“It matters to me” he said in a small voice. “…please don’t shut me out James” he murmured grabbing into a small piece of fabric at the back of James’ robe as he followed him wanting James to tell him if something was wrong.

He had to do something, anything... Otherwise he was going to turn around and kiss him. He could feel it, his lips were twitching, his tongue ached for Severus' taste. He wouldn't be some queer! "Why should I tell you anything? you'll just go and tell your best friend Malfoy." He hissed, yanking his robe out of Severus' grip.

“He’s not my friends James I told you that, I don’t like him at all” he said looking at James wanting to know why he was so mad at him, they had been sitting and reading happily a moment ago. “I…I sorry if I made you mad James…please don’t hate me.”

James clenched his jaw, his teeth making an awful scraping noise as he grit them. "W-well I do!" He snapped finally, forcing the words out, his eyes snapping shut as he said them.

Severus looked with shocked eyes at James’ words before lowering his head sadly. “I…I see…I knew it was to good to be true…that someone actually liked and cared about me other than Lily…I guess I will just get out of your hair then” he said feeling tears already starting to prick his eyes as he ran past James and headed straight for the corridor that would lead down to the Slytherin common room.

Anger and something close to anguish pulsed through James' veins, the candles surrounded him flickered, threatening to go out, his strong emotion effecting his magic. He breathed in deeply and tried to calm down, he nearly went after Severus and told him he was lying, that he could never hate him, but he stopped himself. "It's for your own good Severus..." he muttered under his breath, "you wouldn't be with me even if I left Lily for you, so what game am I playing?" he said to no one, his voice echoing down the corridor. As he walked back towards the portrait, he reminded himself of that, remembering when he'd asked Severus back at his house, if things were different, would he get with him, Severus had said no. James couldn't be in limbo. Severus obviously just enjoyed mucking about a bit, maybe it made him feel secure in his messed up world. But James' feelings weren't a game and neither were Lily's. He'd done the right thing.

“Well welcome back, I was wondering when you would return” Remus greeted as he was sat on the settee in front of the fireplace and reading through a book James had seen him read hundreds of times. “Everyone’s already gone up to bed, they said goodnight…are you okay? You look upset about something” Remus said and gave James a smile as he tapped the seat next to him wanting James to join him and tell him what was troubling him.

James was hesitant but he couldn't be bothered to find words to decline. Slouching over, he flopped onto the settee, casually throwing his legs up on it and laying his head on top of Remus' book casually so he was forced to remove and close it. James blinked up at Remus' face, then closed his eyes. "I'm tired Moony," he explained, "I can't tell you what’s wrong. You'll bring up your dinner. And quite frankly, I don't want to lose you as my friend."

“Now what sort of friend do you think I am James? Out all of us I am the most understand, plus who would honestly want to be friends with a werewolf” he smiled with a laugh down at James as he playfully stroked his hair. “Now tell mama Moony all about it and he will make it better” he said playfully to lighten James’ mood a bit.

James scoffed. "Don't ever call yourself that again, otherwise I'll be the one to vomit." His laugh faded into a frown and as he opened his eyes, they averted, avoiding eye contact with Remus. He couldn't tell him the whole story, not everything, but maybe it would do him good, to talk about something at least. "It's Severus." He breathed, immediately feeling Remus' surprise, especially at the use of his real name. Forcing himself to look Remus in the eye, James moistened his lips with his tongue. "I don't hate him. I don't want to bully him anymore. I don't like what we used to do to him. Well... Padfoot and I."

Remus smiled seeming Harry to hear his friend say words. “I guess this sort of explains why you smell like him then” he said feeling James tense and look at him. “Full moon in 3 days Prongs you know my sense of smell and everything goes up the closer I get to it. But I decided not to saying anything and guess you had your reasons” he smiled at James showing he had no problem if he wanted to go spending time with the Slytherin.

"Wait a minute... you aren't going to laugh at me?" James questioned, cocking up an eyebrow. "Tease me? Anything? I'm telling you I... I want to get along with Severus." He had expected the worst, but he should know that Remus was the common sense of the group, the voice of reason, the one that always scolded them if they went too far. Come to think of it, Remus never really got involved in the bullying.

“What purpose would it serve laughing at you or teasing you?” he asked giving James a shrug and what would it really? It wouldn’t change the fact that James didn’t want to bully Severus anymore. “Now then, you tell me what’s bothering you with Sirius and the others around? I don’t care if you want to keep everything secret but you know I’m the only person around here who wouldn’t judge you for anything…well except maybe befriending a werewolf that was pretty stupid” he laughed.

"Nah," he disagreed, reaching up to pull one of Remus' scarred cheeks. "One of the best choices I've made since school Moons." James grinned, sitting up from his lap and turning to face him on the settee, crossing his legs on it. "I'm worried that Padfoot will continue to bully Severus, he will lose his shit if I told him what I've just told you. I care about that. I know he's just angry all the time, with Regulus and Bella always hassling him, I don't know if I can get him to see reason... Can you help?"

“I can do my best James, but you know he wont really listen to me he respects you a lot more” and it was true Sirius did respect James a lot more and seemed to worship the very ground that he walked on. “Maybe you could try just little things with him, let him see Severus at a distance but not go near him so…I don’t know something until he doesn’t want to go after him anymore.”

James looked torn, conflicted by his own thoughts. "I just don't want to lose him. He might feel like I've changed, it'll unsettle him, he's sensitive, more than he shows. I don't want that Moons. All I know is I'm done being a bully. It isn't funny anymore." He glanced over at the werewolf sat opposite. "I guess all I can do is try, right?"

“That’s all you can do” he said reaching over and patting James’ shoulder. “Everything will work out somehow James. Come on lets sleep on it, maybe you will come up with something while your mind rests and there is no use in worrying about it right now, tomorrow is a new day” he smiled standing up and stretching with a yawn.

But James didn't sleep well that night, his mind was plagued with unwanted thoughts, images of Severus' face when he told him he hated him flashed in his mind. By the time morning rolled around, he'd barely caught two hours and felt like he'd been beaten by the whomping willow. To make matters worse, tonight was a full moon, he and the others would spend the night in the shrieking shack, in their animagus forms. That was tiring enough as it is, let alone keeping tabs on a werewolf.  
Their first class of the day was charms, which James didn't share with Severus luckily, but the second was Herbology and as he walked down the pathway towards the green houses, he could just make out the back of Severus' head in front, the green of his robe blowing behind him in the breeze.  
Luckily for James, Sirius was ranting on about the world wide Quidditch championships that was happening in the summer, James was able to zone into that conversation and keep his mind off of the Slytherin.

Severus walked with his head lowered knowing he would be seeing James’ in class, the thought made him feel sick and had gone as far as to miss breakfast so he wouldn’t see James. He knew the Gryffindor would be made at him for missing meals but at the same time James had said that he hated him so he obviously wouldn’t care about his well being anymore either.

Remus walked on James’ other side and notice Severus walking up ahead of them and gave James’ arm a nudge wondering if he would be alright dealing with Sirius and Severus together in the same room.

James flashed Remus an appreciative look, he felt a little lighter in the knowledge that his friend knew of some of his thoughts. He took comfort in the knowledge that Moony wouldn't find it weird if he didn't indulge in the bullying their fiery friend might.  
"Good morning class!" Professor Sprout sang cheerfully as they entered and selected their seats. James tried to sway Sirius away from sitting too near Severus but in doing so, it made taking their seats slower, students filled up the classroom and Severus was forced to sit at the back and so were they... right behind him. Great, James thought, sitting in his chair, he gripped the sides of it until his hands went white.

The class seemed to drag on for hours and Severus felt like there were daggers being thrown at the back of his head, he knew that Sirius and probably James were looking at him and he didn’t like it and he was sure that Sirius was throwing things into his hair but he couldn’t bring himself to remove what he was sure was spit balls from his hair. 

James tried to focus on his work, holding his quill so tightly in one hand, he ignored Sirius' antics, not looking at him or at Severus' head if he could help it, he trained his eyes on Professor Sprout as she showed them a rare type of flower, they'd been told to write notes and that's exactly what he planned on doing.  
But the problem was, when Sirius didn't get a reaction, he got worse... and Severus wasn't reacting. James swallowed hard as Sirius stood discreetly, chuckling to himself as he pulled back Severus' robe and dropped one of the growing stinging plants leaves from the window sil, dropping it down his top, similar to the muggles nettles.

Severus shifted in his seat, he could feel something down his robe but was unable to reach to remove whatever it was and it was making his back itch and he rubbed it against the back of his chair to try and make the itch go away but just ending up making it worse.

“Mr Snape would you please stop moving around back there!” Professor Sprout called as she looked over at Severus and making him stop his sniffing if only for a moment. His back felt like it was fire and there was still 25 minutes of the lesson left to go, he sat still as long as he could before rubbing his back against the chair again. 

There was a feeling of warmth then, something Severus could only recognise to be James. James had stood up, he was lent over his desk and was just about to retrieve the leaf when Sirius grabbed his arm.  
"Prongs? What are you doing?" Sirius hissed.  
James closed his eyes, didn't say anything and pulled Severus' robe back without a word, reaching into his clothes to retrieve the leaf.

Severus shifted away from the touch not wanting James to touch him or give him a chance to grab whatever was down his robes. “…don’t touch me” Severus whispered wanting nothing to do with James or whatever it was he was trying to do.

James froze, caught off guard. He blinked twice, his eyes slowly narrowing. "Shut up Snivellus, I'm doing you a favor!" he snapped, irritated. Reaching right down his robe, trying to find the leaf.  
"Mr Potter! What are you doing to Mr Snape?!" Professor Sprout barked.  
"Nothing!" James snapped.

Severus shifted around in his chair not wanted James’ hand down his back and he stood up to be able to remove it. “Stop it! Just stop it!” Severus yelled not turning to look at James but instead snatching up his bag and quickly leaving the greenhouse before anyone could stop him.

James' eyes followed him, then just as the green house door slammed, he shot after him, ignoring Professor Sprout's yelling as he ran. "Severus! Wait!" He yelled, jogging after him. "I was only trying to help! Why are you being such an arse?!"

“I’m not being an arse!” he yelled back throwing his book bag away and hurriedly removing his robe and shirt as collapsed to his knees on the on the grass and curled up scratching franticly at his already red raw back his nails braking through the skin it had become so sensitive and sore.

James came to a halt, wondering how he'd got into this situation, again... He was angry at himself, he'd decided to put a stop to this rubbish and yet he'd tried to help Severus in front of Padfoot's nose, he should have turned a blind eye, should have, but didn't... he was still stood here, with Severus. Not with the Marauder's. With fucking Severus.  
James could have hit himself and probably would have if Severus' wasn't scratching his skin. He knelt down behind him, taking both his wrists, he ignored Severus as he fought him, trying to pull away. "Enough..." James whispered. He was tired of battling between Severus and his friends all the time. He couldn't win. Severus kept trying to get away so he squeezed his wrists tighter.

“Stop it…just stop…if you hate me why do you care?” Severus asked, there was a tremble to his voice and he hated hearing it and sounding weak. His back burned and ached and wrists hurting from where James was holding them to stop him running away. “I…I don’t you to save me…if you hate me that just stay away and let it happen, don’t feel sorry for me James.”

James' eyes closed and stayed shut, keeping his hands firmly around Severus' wrists.  
"How could I hate you?" He asked. "How could you even believe me... after everything we've been through?" he grit his teeth.

“Everything you did and said…it could have all been a lie” he murmured. “I was already pathetic and seeking some sort of attention in my life…I was an easy target for anyone to use and just throw away…I was scared that what I had before to you just something t throw away when you said you hated me” he said as she body shuddered and he held back tears not liking the thought of James throwing him away.

"You really think I could throw you away so easily? Are you stupid Severus I..." he trailed off, letting go of his wrists slowly. "I'd never do that... I'm loyal. I'm here. Aren't I?"

“Then why did you say you hated me?” he asked still looking at the grass in front of him. “Why would you say something at you knew would hurt me like that?” he wanted and needed to know why James suddenly turned on him like he did and if it would suddenly happen again. 

"Because it's easier for me, to say I hate you, than the alternative..." he replied quietly, pushing his glasses up his nose as they began to slip.

“I don’t know if I want to know what the alternative is” he murmured scratching his back again. “I think I just want to go somewhere and cool my back now…it burns really bad and I want to put my shirt back on before anyone sees me like this.”

No, you don't, James thought with an exhale of breath. "Do you want to go to the lake?" he asked "by the boat house? I can't exactly go back to class so you're stuck with me for an hour... Besides, no one goes to the boat house in the day." He stood up and went to retrieve Severus' thrown robe and shirt. Holding them out to him. He'd fucked up anyway, might as well carry on.

“Okay” Severus murmured as he draped his shirt over his shoulder to keep himself covered and stop himself scratching his back as they started to walk towards the boat house. “…seems like your always coming to my rescue” Severus murmured finally looking at James for the first time that day as he held his shirt tightly around himself.

James snorted. "I cause you more shit than I save you from." he said with a little bit of a sad smirk. As James glanced at him, their eyes met for the first time in 24 hours and James realized he'd missed him. "I'm sorry for hurting you, I just... I 'dunno, got overwhelmed with everything. I feel like I'm living a double life... and Padfoot would never accept me being your friend, let alone anything else we've got up to." he looked away from Severus and up at the bright blue sky. "Somewhere, somehow... down the line, something went wrong with me... I think I've got a screw loose. I should be happy with Lily... I've wanted nothing more for years and I love her... but if I loved her in the right way, I wouldn't want you."

“Is that why you said you hated me then? You thought if you could push me away then everything would be fine and the way that it should be?” he asked as he looked at James knowing that that was what he wanted just to be with Lily and be happy and not having to worry about him anymore and what they were doing behind Lily’s back.

"Something like that..." James muttered, husking a laugh at himself. "I failed at the first challenge. I couldn't even ignore what Pad was doing to you. Lame really." He shoved his hands into his trouser pockets, Gryffindor robe billowing behind him as they strode down the steps leading to the little boat house.

“You could have ignored it you know, now you are going it yelled at him and asked what the hell you doing helping me like that and then chasing after me” he said as they walked and he flexed his back trying to make the itching stop with no real luck. “You know what you are going to say to him?” 

"Not really, guess I should think of telling him the truth, maybe not about us falling around, but that I just want to be cool with you, no games, no bullshit" he glanced at Severus as they entered the boat house and went to the square of water, usually a boat pulled into. Pulling out his wand, he aimed it at the water "aqua erupto!" he said firmly, controlling the water with a look of utmost concentration, he turned the water into a bubble like shape, guiding it around Severus until it covered his back, the water changed and dropped over Severus, splashing all down his back and soaking him.

Severus gave a small jump at the water suddenly hitting his back but then sighed at the cooling feel that it left behind. “That…feels so much better” he smiled his back hot feeling at hot or itchy anymore. “How does my back look?” he asked unable to see it but from the way it felt he knew it couldn’t be good.

James stepped around him to get a good look at his back. He winced at what he saw. "Yeah it looks pretty bad... You've cut it up with your itching, you're a pest Severus." he sighed, aiming his wand at a nearby pile of boat covers, transfiguring them into a bandage, sliding his wand away, he took the bandage and started wrapping it around Severus to shield his back from infection.

Severus gave a small hiss and arched away before relaxing again. “Sorry…it just really itched. I thought I could handle not doing anything till class ended, but it was too much to handle I guess. I’ll get Daisy to clean up my back later for me” he said turning his head enough to be able to see James and half watch what he was doing.

James looked up at Severus, smirking when he caught him looking. "See something you like?" He teased playfully, pinning the bandages together, hazel eyes flickering up to Severus' deep obsidian.

“Maybe” he said before turning his gaze away. “Then again I may see nothing I like who knows” he smiled playfully wondering what James would do, wondering if he would take up the challenge to be something to look at.

James loved this side to Severus, it wasn't a side anyone got to see, he was secretly fun, he had a sense of humour that got buried under all the nonsense at school and home, he could laugh and he could be warm. "You're a stubborn wizard Severus Snape" he circled around him, taking himself out of Severus' eye shift for a moment, forcing him to turn to see him. "Maybe I should take all my clothes, give you a reminder of the man who's given you all those orgasms" he teased, sliding out of his robe and tossing it to the dirty floor of the boat house, hands travelling down to the edge of his shirt.

“Stop! Don’t go striping here someone might see you” Severus said as he looked around expecting to see someone watching them. “And we cant do it here in the boat house we are at school James” he said as he stood up and stopped James from striping off anymore of his clothes even though he knew the sight would be well worth it if he did.

James cocked his head up, a smirk on his face. "Do something? I wasn't suggesting anything... Severus, your mind is in the gutter." He teased, taking both his hands.

Severus blushed. “No it’s not and who suddenly starts talking about orgasms and starting stripping off there clothes?” he asked looking at James with a smile.

"With a body like mine, you'd want to show it off too" he countered, controlling Severus' hand, he pushed it up his own shirt, sliding it over his defined muscles from playing quidditch.

“Somehow I think a body like yours wouldn’t suit me” he smiled as his fingers ran over each of the muscles and trailed ever line they made. “A body like this only suits you James Potter and you know that” he smiled.

"This body could belong to you," he said slowly, maintaining eye contact with Severus when he spoke, he pushed his hand along the 'v' shape above his groin, over the faintest trail he had going down his belly button, showing he was really becoming a man. "if you'd let it, I - James Potter - would be all yours."

Severus hands stopped for a moment as he looked at James. “…I would only part own it though, this body…this wonderful, wonderful body will always belong to Lily” he said letting out a breath as he touched James’ skin and run him fingers through the light dusting of hair. “But…I would be happy…just part owning a piece of you James Potter.”

James stared hard into Severus' eyes, not breaking his gaze, he took a step closer to him, until their bodies were pressed from head to toe. "No... you're misunderstanding..." he said seriously, taking Severus' hand out of his shirt and interlacing their fingers together. "If..." he paused, wetting his lips, squeezing Severus' hand "if you want me...if you choose me, I'd be with you.... only you." He watched Severus' eyes widen in surprise at what he was saying dawned on him. "If you really want me... I'll give you time to decide what you want."

Severus was shocked he didn’t know what to say, James had just come right out and said that he would dump Lily for him if he just said that he wanted him. The thought rolled in his mind, was that what he wanted? Did he want James all to himself and to take him away from Lily? “James I…I don’t know. You and Lily are so perfect together and it would break Lily’s heart if you broke up with her, you mean a lot to me James but I’m fine and happy with the way things are between you and me…I know that it means sneaking around and hiding especially from your friends but…I still get to be with you and we live together and I sleep in your bed I couldn’t ask for more.”

"One day I'm going to grow older, and so are you - you won't get to be with me anymore..." he trailed off as he stroked hair out of Severus' face, tucking some of it behind a little ear "you don't know what I'd do for you Severus..."

“I think I have some ideas” he murmured as he looked at James knowing he would turn the world upside down for him. He snuck into his house when his father was there just to get his things for him, that to Severus was meant more than anything in the world to him. “You are so special James and you deserve everything you have ever wanted and I wont stand in the way of your dreams or your future.”

James sighed when he said that, closing his eyes behind his glasses. "Severus, what if I told you... I love Lily, I really do. I care about her and I don't want to hurt her... she's beautiful, kind and perfect. But... what if she's not enough for me anymore? What if I've had a taste of something else that I need more than breathing?"

“You might only think that because I let you do things to me” he murmured. “And I…sort of do things to you, maybe it’s just a sexual thing you are feeling” and it was true most people had fallen for that in there lives, James could have sex with Lily and things would balance out the way they did before. He didn’t want to believe that was the case but he didn’t know for sure.

James was already shaking his head, smiling wryly. "You're wrong..." he muttered, letting go of Severus' hands and cupping his face, holding either side. "I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere. We don't need to rush... but after this year, if you really don't want me, I'll let you go... if you want me, you'll only have to ask. You need to figure out your feelings. Because I know mine...." he tilted his scruffy brown head, defining that perfect jawline as he did, hazel on obsidian.

“If…if I said no to us dating…would you still be my friend when we go into are 6th and final year here?” he asked worried that if he said no to James that would be it for them and they would never have contact again, he didn’t want to look James in any way.

James blinked then smiled a little. "Yeah... I'd find it hard but..." he stroked Severus' cheeks with his thumbs. "I don't want there to be a time where I can't look after you."

Severus smiled and nuzzled at one of James’ hands. “I don’t think that time will ever come James, I’m far to vulnerable in everything in life not to be taken care of” he said with a light laugh and it was true Severus could do nothing without getting hurt in some way or another.

James wrapped Severus in his arms then, careful of his back, he kept one arm around his waist and the other his head, holding him to his chest and resting his chin ontop of Severus' dark head. He stared out at Hogwarts through the boat house doorway. "But don't be so quick to dismiss me... I could give you everything, be anything, you wouldn't need for another and you'd never go without. I'd take care of you, make you happy, we'd be a family. One night soon, just... dismiss Lily from the picture, school as well, everything... just picture me and you and see if you can picture a future with someone like me" He pressed his mouth to Severus' head and kissed it, closing his eyes. "For now... we can just enjoy school."

Severus let out a content sigh as he relaxed into the touch before pulling away. “Can I show you something?” he asked before moving over to his book bag and flicking through his books before pulling out a small blue one and opening it. “I took this from my room before we left, I got your mum to make a copy for me…I didn’t want to leave without it as stupid as that sounds” he said before removing the picture and holding it up to James for him to see. The picture was of him and James asleep on the settee back at home. “It was the first picture we ever had taken together and where we look…like a family” he smiled.

James stared at Severus' face then down at the photograph, slowly taking it from him to hold it up in front of his face, eyes flickering about in their sockets as he studied the image. They looked so at peace, even though Severus was a boy too, they just looked like a normal couple, a family. And with James' hand on his stomach like that, it hinted that Severus was 'expecting'. "You look pregnant... n-not fat I mean! Just... the way we're lying, you know?"

Severus laughed. “Don’t worry I think that every time I look at it as well” he smiled, he truly loved that picture of him and James and he had enchanted it so only him and James were able to see the real image anyone else who was not allowed to see it would only see the picture of a garden. “I hope you don’t mind that I have it with me, it just gets lonely in the dungeons sometimes, I got to used to being in your bed with you.”

James shook his head, "no.. of course I don't mind" he said with a smile as he handed the photograph back to him. "Keep it, maybe it'll change your mind about me" he winked at him and lent in to press a kiss to his cheek. James was a stubborn man, he wouldn't give Severus up without a fight, in any sense of the word. But at the same time, he didn't want to mope about, angsting over him either, he wanted to go back to normal where he could have a laugh with his friends, school would be over soon and Hogwarts had been some of the best days of his life, he didn't want to waste anymore time dwelling on everything, it wasn't like him after all. "We should get back, we have potion's next but first...." he cupped Severus' face and lent in to kiss him before he even had a chance to blink.

Severus stood startled for a second before leaning up into the kiss and taking a step closer to James until the bodies were touching each other. It was impossible for him to stay away from James especially when he kissed him, it was like his kisses had a power all there own and they just drew Severus in. 

The kiss was different to normal, it held an air of sensuality to it, James' lips moved slowly against Severus' as his eyes closed. He ran his fingers through his hair to keep him there, tilting his head to deepen it a little, he breathed in through his nose as his other arm slid back around Severus' waist and kept him close. He was falling so fast, and so hard, it was terrifying.

Severus leaned into the kiss more before breaking with a small gasp for air. “We…we should stop…or we’ll end up doing something we shouldn’t” Severus breathes as he looked into James’ hazel eyes. He could have happily have stood there all day kissing the man in front of him but they classes and were at school, they could not stay together like that. 

James knew he was right, they weren't at home, any skiving student could come down here to hide and find them. "I know.." he smiled with a little sigh, gazing into Severus' dark eyes. "You're just so adorable sometimes I can't help myself..." he ran his thumb along Severus' bottom lip.

“You know I’m sure calling a man adorable isn’t a complement” he smiled at James as he moved to put his photo back into his back and put his shirt and robe back on. “…I miss getting to spend time with you like this James” he said softly. “Just being able to talk, laugh and fool around. Guess we wont really get to do that until we finish this year will we?” he asked looking at James as he buttoned his shirt.

James fetched his Gryffindor robe that he'd thrown aside and yanked it back on, letting it fall messily on his shoulders in a typically Potter manner. His hands sliding casually into his trouser pockets. "We've got the summer holidays to look forward to though?" James smiled charmingly. "Lily's hooked up on camping. I think it's going to be pretty awesome!"

“I’m looking forward to doing that as well” Severus smiled as he slipped his robe on and straightened it. “I think your dad is getting you a new tent for it as well, I think he’s excited that we are going off to have some fun together somewhere during the summer” he smiled picking up his bag and placing it on his shoulder.

James gave Severus' head a playful ruffle just before they stepped out of the boat house and began making their way back up to the castle.

The rest of the day went by much better for them both, after clearing everything up, they were able to just get on with their day. After dinner in the great hall, the Marauder's and Lily walked back to the Gryffindor common room and stepped through the portrait. 

"You ready for another night in the shack boys?" Sirius feigned enthusiasm.  
"It's not like I can help it." Remus snapped, irritable and frustrated so close to the full moon.  
"We know Moons, we know." James patted his friends shoulder then circled his arms around Lily before she could make her way towards the girls dormitory. After his chat with Severus earlier, his head was clearer, he felt like he could focus on her. "And where do you think you're rushing off to?" He smirked playfully as the boy's settled down in front of the fireplace

“Well I thought you would want to spent time with you friends” Lily smiled. “And shouldn’t you be getting sleep before tonight, you don’t want to have another accident like before because you didn’t get enough sleep do you?” she asked remembering how terrible James looked in the hospital and how long he had to stay there for. She didn’t want to see him like that again anytime soon especially since that had only been back at school for a few days.

"You worry too much about me Lily, I'll be fine" he told her with an affectionate roll of his eyes "besides, last time we didn't give Moony enough wolfsbane, he had control but it slipped up a little bit as the night went on... and if the worst did happen, you could nurse me back to health" he grinned, that glint in his eyes again as he winked at her.

“I would rather I didn’t have to nurse you back to health though” she smiled before leaning up and kissing James. “Just promise you will be careful this time, the only thing I want to treat you for is a cold that I can handle” she said laughing lightly.

"I like the sound of that, maybe I'll get a cold on purpose, spend the night in the lake" James teased her.  
"Oh please you two... I'm going to vomit, all this lovey dovey stuff... eesh..." Sirius rolled his eyes as he downed some pumpkin juice, sprawled out on the settee.  
James snorted. "Oh shut up Padfoot, just because you're single!"  
"Being friends with you is like being in a relationship, a pain in the arse... especially when you're nice to Snivellus, I never know whether I'm coming or going..." Sirius grunted, slurping his drink.  
"I'm not... nice to him. I just don't want to be a dick anymore Padfoot..." James countered, draping his arm around Lily and holding her to his chest.  
"That's not the Prongs I know..." Sirius grumbled "maybe you fancy him..." he added, it was only a tease but James' eyes flew wide open. "F-fancy him!? please!"

Remus glanced at James and narrowed his eyes for a moment catching the momentary widening of his eyes before giving a grunt of annoyance really hating how the full moon made him feel.  
“That’s right Sirius don’t be stupid, there just friends that’s all” Lily said as she looked down at Sirius. “If you weren’t such a jerk to him you would see he’s really great and want to be his friend as well instead of bullying him all the time.”

Sirius snorted a laugh at what she said, finding that hilarious. "I'm sorry to burst your bubble Miss Evans but I'd rather be friends with a dustbin than Snivellus Snape, I can barely stand to look at him without my eyes burning, let alone be-friend him... you've got your head in the clouds Prongs! I think it's because you're all loved up with Lily, she's infecting your brain!"  
James cast him a glare, twitching. "Lily isn't doing anything Padfoot. I've just had enough, it's high time you did too, it's getting old and it's cruel, Severus deserves a good last year next year, as much as any of us do."  
"Oh yeah... I'll make it good alright..." Sirius smirked to himself, an evil glint in his eye.

“Sirius Black if you do anything to Severus so help me I will hurt you and not even feel bad about it” she said glaring at him, when it came to Severus Lily was like a lioness protecting her cub. “And don’t forget Sirius unlike you boys the girls can get into your rooms and I can damage you so bad while you sleep” she said he voice almost sounding like it had a snarl to it.

All of the Marauder's looked a little taken back. There was a silence that hung in there for a minute after her warning then Sirius finally snorted. "Jeez... Prongs, you did pick one scary woman didn't you?" he jibed, laying back on the settee and pulling a chocolate frog out of his pocket to munch on.  
James smirked, almost proudly at his girlfriend. This was one of the reasons he loved her the most. She was so fiery and passionate about what she loved. "And that's exactly why I picked her." He said, almost able to feel Sirius rolling his eyes even though he couldn't see him. James draped an arm around Lily's shoulders and pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "My Lily isn't like other witches. She's the best."  
"Now Padfoot, you're not having attachment issues are you? because Prongs has got a girlfriend and you're not getting all his attention?" Remus teased uncharacteristically because of his mood.  
Sirius growled from the settee. "No fucking way."  
"Don't worry Pad, you always be my second favorite girl." James laughed as Sirius threw a cushion at him and narrowly dodged it.

Lily laughed. “Now now James you have it all wrong, you will only have one girl in your life and that is me” she said with a smiled before leaning over the settee to look down at Sirius. “Sirius is are family dog and such a good boy he is” she giggled at she playfully patted his head as if he was a small dog.  
“Don’t forget to get him neutered then” Remus grinned at his friend.

Sirius scowled at them all, even Peter who was cackling across the room, but his scowl quickly softened at the sound of laughter filling the common room, there was nothing like hearing your best friends laugh, even for someone as tough as Sirius. He was not as hard as nails as he'd like to think. "Whatever..." he grumbled, pretending to be annoyed as he scrambled to his feet. "I'm catching some shut eye for a few hours until the real dog wakes us up with its howling" he teased, rustling Remus' hair as he passed him to go upstairs.  
James turned to look at Lily, smiling charmingly. "I should sleep too... but I don't know if I can be parted with that beautiful face of yours" he kissed her button nose.

“You can see it again tomorrow, you know you have to get some sleep tonight before your watch” she smiled as she kissed James. “And you will get a better kiss tomorrow when you come back safely” she smiled as she tapped James’ nose with her finger playfully.

"Oh? is that so?" James smirked, raising a cocky brow. "You know how to get me to do what you want Evans... I'll hold you to that tomorrow." He lent in again to kiss her but pressed his mouth to the base of her throat.

“I’m sure that you will” Lily smiled pushing James away with one hand. “Now off to bed you or you will be to tired tonight” she smiled before pushing James towards the stairs that lead to the boys dorms as if to make sure that he would actually go there.

James blew her a kiss and winked, before making his way up to the boy's dorms, Peter and Remus soon followed and bid Lily goodnight as well, Sirius was sure to be in bed sulking by now. The boy's managed a few hours shut eye before James was woken by Peter pestering them to get up, he nearly decked him. Dragging himself into a pair of trousers and a jumper, James grabbed his map and cloak and all four of them made their way out of the castle, to the whomping willow, through their secret passage way to the shrieking shack. In for another night of madness.

Lily was sat on the settee very early the next morning before the sun had even risen waiting for the boys to return for there night of watching Remus. Keeping her feet warm by the fire she sat quietly listening for the portrait whole to open and 10 minutes later that was exactly what she heard and she raised her head waiting to see James appear.

When all of them stepped into the Gryffindor common room, they looked exhausted, especially Remus who'd managed to scratch himself a couple of times tonight. They looked ragged and dirty from spending all night in the shrieking shack. James yawned loudly as he walked in, dragging a hand through his hair. "Padfoot, get Moons upstairs yeah, we can have a look at him-" he paused when he spotted Lily, blinking at her. "Lily?" he called, tilting his head to the side.

“Good morning” she spoke softly as she raised from the settee and walked over to all of them. “Sorry but I had to make sure all of you cam back safely this morning” she smiled at the boys before looking at Remus and gently touching his face away from the new scars. “I have something in my room that will help to heal these right up if you would like me to get it” Lily smiled wanted to do what she could to help.

Remus looked tired, dark shadows around his eyes, an arm around Sirius' neck to stay up straight. He gave Lily a tight, weary smile. "I would appreciate it..." he murmured, allowing Sirius to walk him over to the settee and sit him down. James smiled at Lily's kindness and went to pour Remus a glass of pumpkin juice, handing it to him and instructing him to drink. The boy's were very protective over Remus in the morning. He was vulnerable and weak after the transformation.

Lily ran off up the stairs to her room and rooted through her trunk while trying not to wake the others girls before going back down stairs again. “I’m back” she said walking over to the settee and kneeling down in front of Remus as she held up a vile of blue liquid and placed some on a cotton bud before gently dabbing at the scars on Remus’ face and watching the scars slowly start to close leaving nothing but pink lines in there place.

Remus kept his eyes closed as she worked her magic, when she was finished, he opened his eyes again and smiled at her. "Thank you." He said politely.  
"They look much better Moony." Sirius commented, giving him a pat on the back. "Shall we get you to bed?"  
"I don't think I can make it up there at this rate" Remus said honestly, his limbs aching from the painful transformation. "Don't worry mate, we'll get you to bed, we've got an hour and a half until we've got to get up for class" Sirius put one arm around Remus' back, the other under his legs, casually picking him up like he weighed nothing. "See you upstairs in a minute Prongs" Peter chimed as they carried Remus towards the stairs. Glancing over Sirius' shoulder, Remus smiled at Lily, vanishing upstairs step by step.  
James watched them go, his eyes saddening a little, it never got easier for their friend.

“And how are you doing? Are you okay James?” she asked looking to James wondering if he was hurt anywhere as well. “I got this from Severus yesterday to use on Remus but I’m sure that he wouldn’t mind if I used it on you as well if you are hurt” she smiled holding onto the little vile.

James blinked at the mention of Severus but smiled a little, shaking his head. "No, I'm not hurt, just tired... it's always a rough night in that shack." He reached up to lay a hand on her head, stroking his fingers through the ginger strands. "Thank you though... for helping Moony too. He suffers so much with his time of the month... any act of kindness doesn't really go amiss with him you know." He tucked some hair out of her face. "You shouldn't have got up so early."

“I wanted to make sure that you came back safely” she said taking James’ hand and giving him a smile. “That and I wanted to help Remus if I could. I originally just planned on cleaning up any cuts he had with water and things but then Severus just came up to me and handed is to me and told me to use it on Remus if he was hurt. I didn’t even ask him for it he just handed it to me, I guess he was worried about Remus as well.”

James blinked, taken back by that, his heart warmed at Severus' gesture, a smile crossing his face. "I'll be sure to let Moons know that Severus thought of him, Moony isn't like Pad, he'll appreciate that." He took both of her hands, holding them in between them. "You should go back to bed for an hour." he said worriedly, not liking how early she was up for them.

“Alright then” she smiled giving his hand a squeeze. “I just wanted to make sure that you came back okay” she smiled sweetly as she looked at James. “Oh and this is for coming back safely” she smiled leaning up and kissing James’ deeply as she slide her tongue into his mouth for a moment before breaking the kiss. “Thank you for coming back safely James.”

James' eyes were misted over when he lent back and blinked slowly at her, a dazed smile crossing his face. "No, thank you." He squeezed her hands, sounding a little breathless. He smiled like an idiot and took a step back, nearly stumbling over the armchair.

Lily smiled happily and led James’ over to the stairs so that he wouldn’t trip or fall again. “Now go up to bed James before you end up falling asleep in class today” she smiled kissing him lightly. “I will see you in an hour alright now go get some rest and take this as well in case Remus is hurt anywhere else” she smiled putting the vile in James’ hand. 

James nodded tiredly, smiling his thanks as he tucked the vial away in his pocket. He took a step up the stairs then paused, turning to face her again, he watched her blink in confusion, before he smiled. "I love you, miss Evans." He said softly.

Lily blushed but smiled at James. “And I love you Mr Potter” she smiled stepping up the stairs and placing a kiss on James’ lips before waking down again and giving him a wave with a small yawn as she headed back to the stairs on the girls dorm to get a few minutes more worth of sleep.

That morning Remus was a little worse for wear, more exhausted than most morning's after the full moon, so Sirius and James had to help him wash and get dressed. Once he was settled on the bed in his uniform, James sat beside him and handed him the vial. Glancing at Sirius who was busying himself across the dorm, he muttered under his breath. "This is from Severus, we gave you some last night and it really helped." He whispered.

Remus looked at the small vial in his hand and then at James. “Really? But…I’ve never said more than a few words to Snape, why would he do something so kind for me?” he asked looking at James but showing how grateful he was for the small gift that he held in his hands.

James shrugged his shoulders with a smile. "Severus isn't a bad person, he's a little weird, quiet and different... but that's all there is to him really. When you spend abit of time with him, you realize how much like us he is. And besides.. you've never really bullied him, that was more Padfoot and I..." He said, rubbing sheepishly at the back of his head.

“I guess so” Remus said giving him a small smile. “You think you could tell him thank you from me? You are in more of his classes than I am and seems to listen to you a bit more than any of us” he smiled at James before placing the small vial carefully in his side draw next to his bed keeping it safe for when he next needed it.  
James nodded "yeah, I'll tell him in potion's, which is first.. and you and Sirius have defence against the dark arts" He knew that he wouldn't be able to talk to Severus properly with Sirius about so it was a perfect opportunity, Lily didn't share potion's with them either, he'd have no worries in that class. Potion's was Severus' specialty and James' weak spot. Yanking on their robes they made their way down to have breakfast - James really fancied good fry up after last night!  
*  
Approaching potion's class, down in the dungeon, James spotted Severus immediately as he walked down the corridor, more to the point... he was with Lucius Malfoy again. James took it upon himself to waltz straight over and much to Lucius' surprise, wrapped an arm around Severus' shoulders. "Good morning Severus." He greeted friendlily.

“G-good morning James” he stuttered not expecting to suddenly see James let alone have him throw his arm around him in what was to him public.  
Lucius sneered at James, the Malfoy’s and the Potter’s having never go along even if they were both pure blood families and he walked on ahead as Severus gave a sigh of relief and his body seemed to relax from it’s tense state.  
“Thank you for coming to my rescue James, even though you didn’t know you were saving me” he whispered with a smile as he looked at James.

James glared after Lucius, burning holes in the back of his head, a possessive look on his face, like a hawk. But when he glanced at Severus, his eyes softened and he retracted his arm. "Your rescue? was that creep bothering you? do you want me to go and show him what for?" James rolled up his sleeves and started to march right after Lucius.

“No stop!” he said grabbing the back of his robe to stop him doing something fooling which would just cause them both more trouble in the long run. “Its not that he’s bother me he just…creeps me out. He keeps talk to me about some guy and saying that I should join up with him and be one of his followers that’s all” he explained as he held onto James’ robe and explained what was going on. “But I’m fine really, I just don’t like it when he gets so close to me like he does.”

James blinked twice, frowning at what Severus said. "Malfoy is a shady guy Severus, you're best staying away from him, his family get up to all sorts of dark stuff. You don't want to get roped up into it. You're a good person." He said to him as he turned to face him properly, sleeves still rolled up. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as they'd started to slip. "If he bothers you again... send him my way. He won't bother you after that." He warned and he meant it.

“James I don’t want you getting into fights because of me, you have enough to worry about yourself. Plus once you are done with him he would come back to the Slytherin common room where I am where I will then get beaten” looking at James he gave a small smile, he knew it was true and James wouldn’t be able to argue with the facts. “You really don’t have to worry yourself over me James. But what about you? Are you okay after last night?” he asked but since James wasn’t in the hospital wing this time he guessed he must be okay.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Last night was rough though, we weren't able to stop Moony from scratching at himself when he got frustrated. Oh! that reminds me... He wanted me to thank you for your potion!" James' smile turned into a grin as he placed a hand on Severus' shoulder. "It really helped this morning."

“Well…he always looked so bad after a full moon and I wanted to do something to help, I actually make that the day we came back but I could never seem to get you alone and away from your friends to give it to you that’s why I gave it to Lily the day before” he said scratching the back of his neck feeling sort of bad that it took him so long it actually get it to James but he was glad that he was able to help him when he would be worrying about Remus.

"Last night of all night's, he really needed it, so we all appreciate it." James squeezed his shoulder before retracting his hand, remembering where they were, he couldn't touch Severus for too long, it was bad enough they were talking now, some of their classmates were sure to be glancing over at them in confusion. It wasn't a mystery to the whole school that James and Severus did not get on. "Padfoot might not say it because it's you... but he was pretty worried about Moons last night so, I'm sure he appreciates it deep down too. You 'wanna help me in potion's?" He asked, they both knew it was his shittest subject.

Severus gave a light laugh that only James could hear before nodding. “Sure, the last thing we want is you blowing up one of the potion classes” he smiled at James as they walked into the class room and took seat James sitting just behind Severus so he could keep an eye on him until the practical part of the lesson began and they could be next to each other again.

James never enjoyed potion's, that and herbology, he'd never been fond of. He was more of a learning spells and hexing kind of wizard, that or quidditch. But for the first time ever, he actually enjoyed a potion's class... and he had a funny feeling it was to do with the dark haired boy beside him, who was helping him mix his potion's, glasses on their eyes, lab coats thrown on. They were quite a picture, especially since the glasses had to sit over James' actual glasses and it pushed his already wild hair all over the place. But the image was a nice one. Every so often their hands would brush as they exchange vials or turned pages in one of the text books. They'd secretly smile at each other knowingly. "I think I'm going to look forward to potion's in future" James commented as he mixed one of the vials.

“Well I’m glad to hear that, even if you wont really need this skill as an aura” he smiled as he added ingredients to the cauldron and would scratch things out in his potion book and put new notes at the side of it. “But then again it would be nice to finally have someone to share this class with” he said as know one had ever willingly been his partner before and the ones that had made him do all the work. 

"I'm not saying I like potion's itself..." James laughed, he wouldn't go that far, the subject still bored him, but he enjoyed watching Severus be so passionate about it. He liked to share something like this with him. It was relaxed. Natural. Normal. Potion's class would be their special time from now on, where they could really act like friends and not get pestered about it.  
"Oh, that reminds me!" James grinned whilst Severus stirred the cauldron, James reached inside his robe and pulled out a little book he'd been keeping there, he extended it towards Severus to show him. The title read: 'how to make your own ice cream in three easy steps'. "I swiped this from the food section in the library, I'm thinking of making some for 'ya!"

Severus looked at the book with wide eyes before looking up at James. “You…you were going to make me ice cream?” he asked looking at James almost stunned that he would go to the effort of trying something like that when he had never seen him make so much as an egg in his kitchen at him. “You really don’t have to go to the trouble James really, I’m eating at dinner so you don’t have to worry about me turning to bones again.”

James laughed awkwardly, rubbing at the back of his neck before sliding the book away. "Yeah I know but I want to. At home I felt like I was really helpful, at school I'm helpless, I can't really do anything for you. I want to make it for you. Once a week, I'll make you a new flavor ice cream." He promised, showing off his pearly white teeth when he smiled.

“Anyone would think you were trying to make me fat James” he giggled thinking of all the ice cream James would be making each week. “I’m fine with having ice cream just once in a while, it always felt like a special treat and I sort of want to keep it that way and having you sending me notes across the great hall to make sure I’m eating is help enough” he smiled having already collected bout 3 of the little notes already from where he had been engrossed in his books.

James thought about what he said then nodded in agreement "yeah, you've got a point... I'll surprise you even now and then" he smiled, taking one of the vial's Severus held out to him and poured it into the cauldron as he stirred it. "you're really good with potion's" James commented thoughtfully as he watched, resting his chin in the palm of one of his hands.

“Well…I’ve always liked potion making ever since I got here. I enjoy it and found that I was really good it so I guess it just became a passion and it probably doesn’t help that I’m down here in my free time as well” he smiled thinking about how much time he did spend down in the dungeons making potions. “I guess potion making for me is the same as quidditch is for you.”

James was nodding in agreement. He lent back in his chair and put his arms behind his head, relaxing and enjoying the view - Severus really did look so passionate and intense as he flicked through his text books and added little bits of everything, he chewed his lip as he did it without releasing and James licked his own as a reflex and swallowed. "Yeah, I get that... I love Qudditch. It's the best feeling in the world. But it's more of a sport, a hobby... I don't want to play quidditch for a living, as you already know. You could really make a living out of this when you're older though Severus."

“You think so?” he asked as he stop scribbling in his book and look at James. “I don’t think I’m good enough for something like that James, I mean I enjoy what I do but I don’t think that I’m good enough to go making money off my potions” he said as he stirred his potion one way 5 times and then turned it the another way another 5. 

James tilted his head to one side, scruffy bangs falling over his eyes, he smirked at Severus. "You're too modest, you're good at what you do. I think you'd be a good potion's maker someday. I'd buy your potion's."

“You are only saying that because you like me” he smiled James. “If I was still Snivels to you you wouldn’t even think about coming near anything I made and you know it’s true” he said looking at James before pouring some of the potion they made into two veils and setting them in a holder. “There all done now.”

James was about to argue when Professor Slughorn appeared beside their table. "Well, well boy's... what do we have here? working nicely together I see?" he said cheerfully, smiling between Severus and James. "I have to say mr Potter I'm not accustomed to seeing you so... engaged, in Potion's class, our top student is doing you some good it seems.." he rested his hands on Severus' shoulders, giving them a pat. Slughorn pulled out his wand and cast a odd green feather into the top of the potion, watching it close as the green turned a vibrant red. "Well done boys! that is a perfect forgetfulness potion!"

“Thank you professor, as we have completed what we needed to do in class my we leave early?” Severus asked as he pulled out his want to clean and banish the remaining potion from the cauldron. “We would like to enjoy the day while it’s still sunny before are next class begins” he asked in a polite manner as he looked at Slughorn knowing that the professor normally broke rather easily and let students do what that wished. 

Slughorn looked between them both then smiled cheerfully, a very laid back man. "I don't see why not, you've both achieved what will take the other students all class, you can go."  
James grinned in delight, grabbing his robe and throwing it over his shoulder, along with his bag.  
"But do stay out of trouble though, won't you boys?" Slughorn called after them as James jogged towards the door with Severus in toe.

“We will professor” Severus called as they left the classroom and made there was down the hall. “Well we are now free for about 2 hours before are next class begins, got any plans?” he asked as he stretched and feeling relieved for it.

As James walked, he chewed the inside of his cheek, hands sliding into his trouser pockets. He'd wanted to do this for a while - something special for Severus. Especially since he'd hurt him, the need to do this had become so much more. Those little eyes widening and filling with sadness outside the library always haunted his mind. He doubted he'd forget that expression on Severus' face in a while. And besides, whenever they were around each other, they could never relax, it didn't matter where they went in the castle, there was always a risk of someone seeing them - they couldn't even talk in the corridor without getting weird looks! James wanted Severus to relax around him again like he did at home. And there was only one room that could give them that.  
James came to a halt as they approached a wall, Severus stopped a little after, looking at him in confusion, James was just staring at a brick wall. It was only after a few moments when the wall started shift and change, turning into a gigantic wooden door.

Severus looked in shock as the wide doors appeared before him and then looked at James. “This is…the room of requirement. James how did you find this?” he asked looking at James, he had read out the room from one of the books in the library but didn’t believe that it was actually real but James had actually found it.

"It found me," James said, lying the palm of his hand on the wood of the door then smiling over at Severus. "I was walking to the common room after transfiguration, I was thinking how we needed somewhere, somewhere for us... and then these doors, they just appeared out of no where." He looked back at them and reached for the door handle, it was old and stiff, creaking as he pulled it. "It doesn't show on my map... so even if one of the other boy's has it, they'll never know where we are. No one will." James looked at Severus as he swung the door open. The room had morphed itself into what James wanted, he'd designed it last time he'd found the empty room filled with junk, he'd pictured how he envisioned this room for them and it'd started to change before his eyes. "I prepared this a week ago, I was waiting for the right time to show it to you and I guess we've got time now..." He beckoned Severus with a cock of his head. Inside the room was a den, the ceiling and walls covered in drapes of material and blankets, shrouded in what muggles knew to be fairy lights but was really enchanted fireflies, making the top of the den look like it was covered in stars. The floor was piled with blankets too and cushions, pillows, the lot. Little lanterns and candles were placed carefully around with a burn me not enchantment so they couldn't catch alight. At the centre was bowls of different sorts of food, cups and drinks. It reminded James of something his mum used to set up for him as a kid, only... much, much bigger!

Severus looked around with wide eyed astonishment as he stepped into the room and looked around taking everything in. The room was just breath taking and had a lovely warm feel to it. “James this is…it’s just amazing and so beautiful. You really thought of all of this yourself just for us?” he asked turning to look at him as James closed the door stopping anyone else from coming into the room or ever finding them before he looked at the ceiling and admired the fireflies as they few around the ceiling.

"Hey! what's with the tone of surprise in your voice?" James teased, noticing how shocked Severus looked as he stared around at the room. "I'm capable of being romantic you know! well uh... maybe not romantic for us - friendly! Nice..." He babbled, trying to correct himself. James shrugged it off and slouched off to the middle of the room, slipping out of his robe and shoes, chucking them down on the floor before throwing himself on one of the giant pillows with a sigh, they were so comfy.

Severus smiled as he watched James before slipping his robe and shoes off as well and picking a large cushion near James and sitting down in it with a sigh, they really were as soft and comfortable as they looked. “This is really nice James and I’m really happy that we have somewhere that we can just be us again. I’ve missed being able to talk to you and just be near you like this without getting weird looks from everyone.”

James rolled on his back and looked at Severus upside down, all his hair standing up on end, glasses threatening to fall off. His lips curled into a slow smirk at Severus' words, he wouldn't admit those sorts of things out in the corridor. "You can come in here on your own, if you just picture this room, how it is, I'm sure it'll find you, if you ever need it just close your eyes." He closed his hazel eyes, completely relaxed in the knowledge no one knew where either of them were, they were safe in here. "This can be our sanctuary."

“I like the sound of that” Severus smiled as he moved closer to James and rested his head on James’ chest and listened to his heart beat and feel the rise and fall of his chest as he felt himself relax. “I like that this is are special place to be together” he smiled as he closed his eyes and nuzzled at James’ chest as he breathed in his scent.

"'To be together'?" James repeated, smirk deepening. "You make it sound like we're in a relationship" he said, James still loved to tease Severus a little and wined him up. But when Severus opened his mouth to correct him he cut him off "I know we're not" he said quickly "but in here, I want you to pretend to be my boyfriend". He stated broadly.

Severus sat up a little at James words and looked at him. “You want me to…pretend to be your boyfriend while we are in here?” he asked looking at James with a light blush and thought it over before giving a small nod. “Al…alright, when we are in here I will be your boyfriend James.”

James blinked, he looked surprised, as if he hadn't expected Severus to agree. His lips parted into a small 'o' shape and he stared at him, momentarily lost for words. When he got his composure back, James' lips twisted into a grin. "You can do and say anything you want, we'll leave it in here" he murmured, hesitating before he laid a hand on Severus' cheek, stroking over the flushing skin with his thumb. His chest clenched at how adorable he looked, especially under the glow of the fireflies. What are you doing to me? His mind complained.

“Okay then” he smiled at James as he moved up his chest so they were face to face. “James…can I…can I kiss you in here as well?” he asked looking at James. He had just agreed to be his boyfriend in here but he needed to be sure that he could do whatever he wanted when he was with James and there was no limits.

James' grin faded, his face becoming more serious as their eyes locked. "You don't even have to ask... stupid." He shook his head in disbelief, his eyes filling with affection for the other and becoming so warm, like a chocolate brown. "You think I could even say no to that, in here or not?" he snorted.

Severus smiled as he looked down at James before leaning down and kissing him as there chests touched. “I…I just wanted to be sure it was okay” he said as looked down at James before kissing him again as his hands gripped at James’ shirt.

James' eyes closed the second time, his hand travelled to the back of Severus' neck, he gripped it, keeping him there and breathing in through his nose at the kiss. Finding himself smiling helplessly against Severus' mouth just for a moment. Before he parted his lips and kissed Severus deeply, inhaling needily as he breathed him in.

Severus let out a gasp into the kiss and shifted again James till he was lying between his legs in a more comfortable position and was able to deepen the kiss more his tongue sliding into James mouth and allowing there tongues to massage each other as Severus breathed heavily at the contact. 

They hadn't kissed like this since being at home and it felt like electric. James dragged his fingers up Severus' neck and into his hair, curling into the strands and gripping them. James' tongue circled slowly around Severus', the sounds of their saliva mixing echoing the quiet room. James' other arm slid around Severus' waist and he pulled him up further, keeping ahold of him before the hand slid up the back of his shirt just to feel his skin.

Severus broke the kiss with a small gasp and his back ached to the touch. “James…” breathing out Severus shifted against James there groins rubbing together as he shifted and he gave a blush. “S-sorry” he breathed looking down into James’ hazel eyes.

Fuck. James cursed mentally as he felt heat pool downstairs from Severus' little graze. The friction made him exhale and laugh breathlessly at Severus' apology. "Why are you apologizing?” he breathed back "because you're going to make me incredibly hard if you aren't careful?" he mused, pushing his hand further up Severus' back, riding the shirt up as he went.

Severus gave a shudder to the touch and arched his back. “Y-yes” he breathed out as he tried to remain still and not rub against James but finding the action hard to do. “It’s…so hard to stay still with you touching me like that” he breathed.

"Like what?" James played, pretending he wasn't doing anything. He grazed his fingers across Severus' skin, around to the front of his chest, he felt him tense knowing he was a bit funny about his bones but James quickly made him forget as he focused his thumbs attention over the nub of his nipple, stroking it until the little bud hardened, James gave it a pinch in between two fingers. "I'm not doing anything..." he drawled, eyes becoming lidded just by watching Severus' face.

Severus let out a light moan as he bit his bottom lip. “Y-yes you are…you…your playing with my nipples” he said shifting against James and feeling himself start to grow hard with James’ touching and all his shirting around was definitely starting to arouse James as well.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." James continued to play even as he felt his own cock starting to fill with blood against his control, it was tight in his school trousers but he could feel Severus too and that only made him harder, Severus' straining erection was rubbing against his through the fabric and he had to stifle a groan. James pushed himself up onto one of his elbows on the cushion, replacing his fingers with his mouth. Two hot lips wrapped around the sensitive bud and he closed his eyes, breathing against Severus' chest as he sucked it, flicking his tongue toward it.

Severus moaned as he threw his head bad and bit into his lower lip to stifle the embarrassing noises he was making because of James. The hot feel of his mouth and breath against his skin was to much for him to handle as his hand moved down and stroked against James’ trapped erection. 

James stiffened, gasping against Severus' nipple as he felt those little fingers stroking him. Was he really...? Did he want this? It'd been so long since they'd done anything sexual... James lent up, a line of spittle connecting his lips with Severus' nipple, he poked his tongue out to pop it and licked his lips, leaning up so he was in front of Severus' face again, lips parting. "You didn't ask permission to touch that" he teased and when Severus went to move his hand away thinking he was serious, James' hand laid ontop of his and forced his fingers back around it. "I'm kidding" he chuckled breathlessly, eyes filled with lust "it's yours anyway, you can do whatever you want with it" James rolled his hips up into the touch, biting the inside of his cheek.

Severus let out a gasp as he felt James roll his hips into his hand and he moved his fingers to follow the outside of James’ cock as it pressed up against his trousers. “James…touch me to…I want to feel your hand stroking me too” he said with pleading lusting filled eyes as he wriggled on the spot wanting some sort of contact with his body. 

Overcome with pleasure, James took either side of Severus' waist and pushed him back, so sharply it knocked them both breathless, changing their position and pinning Severus to the pillow, looming over him. "Say please." He demanded breathlessly, arching his hips into Severus and grinding himself against him, hissing at the friction, James' hands curled into fists either side of Severus.

“P-please” Severus begged as he hissed his a moan and moved his hips against James unable to stay still as raised his legs and rested them against James’ hips to pull him closer to his body. “Please touch me James” he asked his eyes glazed over with want and passion.

"Well, since you've asked me so nicely..." James smirked down at him, hair hanging over his eyes as he reached in between their bodies, he didn't stay outside the fabric though, all his warm fingers slid into Severus' boxers, James heard his breathing hitch and cupped his cock, skin on skin. Severus' prick was so hard against his hand, he squeezed it, stroking it with his thumb. "There's me thinking you hadn't missed this..." he purred.

“I…I did miss it” panting Severus turned his head into the plush pillow and gripping it with one of his hands as he moaned and raised his hips up into the touch. “I…I have missed you touching…and playing with me like this” he admitted as he squirmed against the touch. 

"And I... have missed touching you..." James breathed, sliding his rough quidditch player fingers around Severus' cock, he started to stroke him, hand moving up and down inside his trousers. "You're so adorable." He bit his bottom lip as he watched Severus' expressions.

“Don’t say that…men…aren’t meant to be adorable” he moaned arching his back to James touch as his eyes glazed over and he bit his lip unable to take the touching any longer and reached his own hand down to stroked James’ groin before sliding his hand into James’ trousers and stroking his cock, feel the heat that came off of it. “Looks like…you missed touching me too.”

James grunted as Severus touched him, gritting his teeth and swallowing it done. "Y-yeah... yeah I did." He admitted in a ragged voice, leaning in to capture his lips again, harder. His kisses were desperate and he bucked into Severus' touch, his own hand stroking him leisurely. "Merlin I've missed your cock Severus..." he breathed in such a dirty tongue as he kissed him.

Severus leaned up into the kiss his breathing heavy and wanting as he stroked James and wanting to feel more, do more as he broke the kiss. “James…I missed you…please…do more to me” he moaned giving James’ cock a gentle squeeze as he pleaded and jerked his hips.

James opened his eyes half way, they were dilated and lidded as he gazed into Severus' eyes. "What do you want me to do?" he asked breathlessly, rubbing his thumb over the weeping head of Severus' cock in circular motions. "Suck you off?" he asked, pressing his forehead to his, smirking at the blush on Severus' face "touch your arse like last time? tell me..."

“A…All of it” he breathed with a blush as he looked at James. “I want you to do whatever you want to do to me” he blushed before covering his face with his hands not believing what he had just and asked of James to do. But it was all the truth, that was what he wanted, he wanted James to touch and play with his body wherever he wanted to.

James' eyes widened, his nostrils flaring at the sharp intake of breath he took. What? His mind reeled. "Okay..." he breathed wetting his now dry lips "let's get you out of these clothes" he helped tug off Severus' Slytherin jumper then worked on undoing the buttons of his shirt, slipping it off him and chucking it to the side. He noticed Severus' arms coming up automatically to cover his body and took hold of each wrist, holding them above his head and out the way. "Don't hide from me... your body is so sexy to me" he breathed, kissing down over Severus' stomach, licking inside his belly button until he got to his groin. Holding his wrists with only one hand, James used the other to unzip his flies and tug down his trousers and boxers at the same time, watching his erection ping up to his stomach, standing to attention. James licked right up the shaft and took Severus in his hot mouth, lips wrapping around his cock.

A loud moan erupted from Severus’ lips as his back arched right off the floor, the feel of James’ hot mouth around his cock was enough to push him over the edge from the time they had spent apart but he hand to told on he wanted to enjoy this time with James as long as he could. “Your mouth…it’s so hot…feels so good” he panted as he drew his knees up, his slender legs brushing against James’ sides as his toes gripped at the cushions.

James sucked Severus off until he felt that familiar taste of particularly saltly pre emission, he knew Severus was just about to come, especially as he started to wriggle beneath him, instead of letting him, he slowed to a stop just before it and lent up to admire the panting mess he'd created. Severus looked so flustered and sweaty. He was to. James smirked, knowing how hard it was to get so close to release. That smirking face vanished again in between Severus' thighs only for him to feel that hot tongue pushing itself in between his arse cheeks, finding his pulsing hole, James ran his tongue over without hesitation. If he had two hours with Severus, he was going to bloody well make the most of every minute...

Severus moaned as he raised his hips giving more access to James to be able to reach his twitching ring of muscles that felt like they were begging to be entered. “Fingers…I want to feel you fingers James please” he pleased quickly his voice and breathing sounding so strained as he hiss and clenched his teeth.

James had never seen Severus so forward. "You're turning me on so much right now..." he gasped, his voice sounded so rough and older. He muttered a lubrication spell under his breath, his fingers became covered in some sweet smelling lotion. He didn't waste anytime, senses how desperate Severus was, he could see his hole twitching and gagging for it. James held his breath as he stroked a circle around the crinkled ring, listening to Severus' breathing get heavier just before he pushed two fingers straight in with a loud squelch. "Fuck..."

Severus let out a gasped moan as his back arched even higher causing his ribs to push against his chest. “Oh fuck…hm…James” moaning he swayed his hips finding a more comfortable position before pushing back against James fingers in a silent plead for him to move as looked at James. 

James gazed down before swooping down to capture his lips so hard their teeth clashed, causing them both to gasp just as James retracted his fingers only to push them in deep, earning a moan from Severus against his lips. He was so much wider than before, his hole wide and wanting. It was the most arousing thing James had ever felt. Hotter than any girl he'd cheekily touched in the broomstick cupboard's...  
With ease, he slid a third finger inside and curled them, trying to find his prostate. "Move," James grunted "move yourself, fuck my fingers" he commanded, dragging his mouth down to the side of Severus' throat, giving him a love bite, sucking hard on his skin.

Severus moaned as he moved his hips doing what James had told him to as he moved against James’ fingers feeling them slide in and out slowly before he quickly picked up the pace and felt droplets of sweat forming on his rapidly heating body. “Fuck…so good” he moaned as his toes curled at the pleasure he could feel running through his body.

"You're arousing my animal instincts," James growled as he rutted against Severus too, as he fingered his arse, he rubbed himself against the back of his head, sparking friction that made him grit his teeth. "By animal instincts I mean... my stag.." he panted, curling his fingers just at the right point to make Severus whimper under his touch. "you've held back from me for so long..." he breathed in Severus' ear as he fingered him "let me have you, let me fuck you..."

“I…I…” Severus panted out as his hips gave a puck. “I…I want…to make you feel good as well first” panting Severus managed to free one of his hands from James’ hold and move to unzip James’ trousers and free his hard erection. “Let me make you feel good James.”

James smiled breathlessly, nodding as he messily kissed Severus' throat, hissing against it as he felt Severus' small fingers touching his most private body part, which was exceedingly sensitive right now. He hadn't had a wank in a while either. "Touch me then..." he said huskily, nipping his collarbone and arching into Severus' hands.

“I…I want…I want to…put you in my mouth” he panted with a blush, he had never sucked James’ cock before but the thought made him even move excited as his cock gave a jolt. “Let…let me suck your cock James.”

"You what?" James breathed, eyes as wide as saucers, his breathing getting deeper. Oh Merlin, Severus shouldn't be allowed to say such dirty things, his cock was throbbing painfully now, so filled with blood it might burst. James sat back on the cushions, taking off his glasses and putting them to the side since they were getting fogged up anyway. "Suck it." He purred, cocking a challenging brow.

Severus sat up and moved off James’ fingers and leaned over cock taking in the sight for a moment before leaning down and licking the long vein from the base to the tip and hearing James moan from the motion. Severus smiled at the sound and found the taste for James’ cock rather nice as he repeated the action licking ever part he could reach before taking him into his mouth and humming around the think organ in delight that he was finally able to do this to James as well.

James never imagined this in his wildest fantasies, he never expected it of Severus. He dragged his fingers through his dark hair, curling and gripping handfuls of strands. "Th-that's it... hng-" He grit his teeth, trying to keep his voice level through manly pride, he breathed through his nose which flared, those innocent lips felt so good around something so sensitive. "Suck me." He demanded.

Severus’ eyes glanced up at James as moved and managed to take James right to the base before moving back very slowly and sucking roughly to heighten the pleasure James was feeling and licking at the tip, teasing his wet slit.

James' fingers turned like claws in Severus' hair, digging into his scalp as he hissed. "Sh-shit, Sev'-!" he cursed, clenching his jaw and arching helplessly into that mouth, his eyes widening when he felt his cock push a little too far down Severus' throat. "s-sorry.." he panted, letting go of his hair and pushing his fringe out of his face.

Severus gave a few small coughs but smiled at James. “It’s alright” he said as he looked at James. “Did I make you feel good then?” he asked licking James’ tip again not wanting to take the pleasure away from him.

James nodded breathlessly "y-yeah.. I found something you're better at than potion's.." he husked a laugh, letting his head fall back, arching his hips into his mouth. "Do you like it?" he asked knowing it was Severus' first time doing it.

“I…I do” he said as he stroked James’ cock and looked at him. “I…I think…I think I’m ready now though” he said hesitantly as he looked at James and wondered what it was going to be like to go all the way with James as he backed away and turned around kneeling on his hands and knees having read that for first timers it was better to be on hands and knees.

James' heart rate picked up, his breathing coming out heavier than before as he scrambled onto his knees. "Severus..." he breathed, coming up behind him and admiring the view, he could see everything, his two arse cheeks, so pale and small. He resisted the urge to bury his face in between them again. James looked up at the back of Severus' head. "Are you sure?" he asked lovingly as his fingers trailed down his back over his spine.

Severus back arched away from the touch slight before he looked back at him. “I…I think so…I am…a little scared though” he admitted not wanting to hide the fact from James and why wouldn’t he be scared this was his first time doing something like this and he could easily imagine that something like this wouldn’t hurt. 

James' looked into Severus' eyes, holding onto his stare. "If it helps... I'm a little nervous too, I haven't slept with anybody before but I... I'll be gentle, we'll take it slow, okay?" he said reassuringly with an anxious smile, but it seemed to do the trick as Severus' body relaxed a little bit under his touch. "You know this might hurt a little at the start... but you'll get used to it. Just remember, it's me, you know the last thing I want to do is cause you of all people any harm..." his smile was doting and warm then as he wrapped his fingers around his own cock, stroking himself leisurely, not wanting the nervs to zap his arousal and make him soften, he stimulated himself with long strokes, clenching his jaw as he fondled his tip, James exhaled deeply before murmuring another lubrication spell under his breath, his hand immediately became sticky with oil and he rubbed it all over his cock, breathing heavily as he did. He kept stroking himself as his other hand fondled Severus' arse a little, smearing it again with the oil and making the Slytherin whimper. When James felt ready, he shuffled forward on his knees and held his breath, lining the head of his cock up with Severus' flexing hole. This is it, he thought and swallowed. Closing his eyes as he pushed the head of his cock inside that tight heat.

Severus gave a jolt as he hissed and tensed around James, although it was just the tip it felt nothing like James’ fingers did the sensation was completely different and his plaid hands turned into fists as they gripped at the cushions beneath him wondering what it was going to be like to have James so all the way inside of him, could he even handle something like that? James was so much bigger than he was in ever way after all.

The heat of Severus' skin against something as sensitive as his cock made James hiss, he swallowed hard, maintaining control when already he wanted to shove his whole cock inside that hot, tight cave. But he couldn't do that to Severus. Once his cock was balanced inside, James let go of it and gripped both of Severus' hips. "Just breathe... don't tense up on me, I don't want to hurt you.." he whispered breathlessly, squeezing those hip bones in his hands just as he pushed his hips forward, his cock slipping further inside Severus, it was painfully tight, especially since Severus' body was so small.

Severus let out a moan that sounded partly like a whimper as he tried to breath trough it like James had asked him but finding it difficult to do as his whole body trembled. “James…it hurts I can’t do it” he panted heavily and feeling like he was letting James down in some way because he couldn’t give him what he wanted.

James didn't push himself in anymore, the heat was driving him crazy, he just wanted to ravish the boy beneath him. Everything was so hot. But he held himself, not moving. "It's okay..." he breathed, moving very carefully so his cock didn't push any further inside Severus, he shuffled until he was looming over him properly so he could lean down and press a kiss to the back of Severus' neck. "I'm not going to move until you're ready" he promised. Letting go of his hip bone, James slid his hand around Severus' cock, starting to stroke it to distract him, his own heart pounding as he pressed kisses up the side of Severus' neck.

Severus let out a moan as James stroked him the feeling distracting him partly as he waiting for the pain to ease off a bit but he knew it would just hurt more when he did move again and the thought scared him that each time James would move and then stop would hurt. Squeezing his eyes tight Severus took a deep breath before making a snap decision and pushing straight back again James taking him all the way in before letting out a yell of pain and gripped at the cushions, his knuckles turning straight white and he was sure his could feel blood trailing down his thigh at the stupid move he had just made.

James wasn't prepared for the sudden movement Severus made and a surprised choke left his lips, he bowed over and shut his eyes, it felt like his whole cock had just been suffocated in heat, it felt so bloody good. He'd only ever had people suck him off or get him off with their hands but this... now he could see why some of the boy's in his year were already sleeping with girls. Bu that wasn't the point right now, once he'd recovered from the surprise of the action, he looked at the back of Severus' head worriedly. "What are you doing?" he demanded hoarsely "you weren't ready for that!"

“I…I didn’t…want it…to keep hurting” he said his voice trembling from the pain as he panted but made no movement to get away from what was causing the pain. “I…I’m sorry…it…it just hurts so much” he panted as he slowly turned his head to look at James the pain visible in his eyes but the determination not to stop was there as well.

James looked worried as he stared back at him, close to pulling out. He couldn't deal with Severus being in pain at the best of times, let alone because of him. "Do you want me to take it out?" James asked, not pressuring him at all. "If you want to try again another time we can...?" James lent down to kiss the back of his head, now he was fully inside Severus, he could wrap an arm around his stomach, holding him to his body.

Severus shook his head. “No…no I don’t…don’t want to stop…I can do it” he breathed with small whimpering sounds. “Just…just please do it slowly…it hurts but…I…I can do it…I’m used to pain…just go slowly…please” breathing Severus tried to relax and little by little the pain slowly started to dim.

James had to admire his courage that's for sure, Severus was stubborn and he didn't give up, even if something was bothering or hurting him. "Alright..." James breathed, nodding a little "I'm going to move now alright? if you want me to stop at any point, you just say so and I'll get off" He reassured him, kissing the side of his head. "Just try and breathe..." he whispered in his ear just as he withdrew his hips, earning a hiss of pain from Severus, it was like rubbing salt in a wound, Severus' walls were stretched to breaking point around James' thick erection. Pushing back in very slowly, James let out a shallow breath, he could feel Severus trembling and kept kissing the side of his neck. "I got you, it's only me..." he whispered as he withdrew again, breathing hitching at how good it felt just before he pushed all the way back in.

Severus let out a moan between breathes, he would feel his insides twitching an tightening around James as he moved in and out of him in slow rhythmic motions till the pain slowly faded into a dull ache. “J-James” Severus breathed out as he loosed his grip on the cushions. “It…it doesn’t hurt…as much now…it…it feels strange though.”

James' face was creased in pleasure, he let out a ragged pant "i-it does?" he hoarsed, obviously he hadn't experienced it himself. Did that mean he could move faster? he didn't know and he didn't want to hurt him but he placed both hands on top of Severus' on the cushion in front, curling his fingers in between the spaces of his as he withdrew almost completely, only to push back in, he did this a few times until they'd built up a pace. "Are you... okay?" he breathed in Severus' ear, panting as he moved.

Severus nodded between pants before moaning. “I…I’m okay…you can…move faster” he moaned tilting his hips slightly to give James a better and angle and more access as he started to feel hot from James thick erection being inside of him and moving against his body as it made him moan.

"Okay" James smiled dazedly, pressing a final kiss to Severus' head before he leaned up straight, his hands found Severus' hips again and gripped them, using them to pull Severus back onto him as he pushed forward, meeting in the middle. His thrusts came faster, a little harder. The sound of Severus' skin hitting his was a loud slapping sound that made James groan, it was such a hot noise. He'd never experienced anything like this, it was something else. They were losing their virginity to each other. The thought would have made James smile but he was a bit too preoccupied with the intense pleasure he was feeling. "Sh-shit..." he panted, letting his head fall back in abandoned as he fucked Severus right into the cushion, moving faster, his cock slick as it slipped in and out of his wet hole.

“Ahh fuck!” Severus moaned out loudly, his moans coming out loud as his back arched and his body moved in time with James. The sound of skin hitting skin made him blush but also filled him with excitement, he was having sex with James and it felt so amazing and he never believed he would be loosing his virginity to him but he was glad that he was ever move he mad in him was like electricity and he just couldn’t hold back his moans of delight and excitement. 

"Y-you're so... fucking tight!" James groaned in appreciation, everytime he moved Severus' walls nabbed against his foreskin, pulling it back deliciously and exposing his sensitive head even more. The heat was melting his cock in the most pleasurable way. Fumbling down messily, James' sweaty fingers found Severus' cock, noticing how covered in precome it was, he moaned and bucked into him sharply. His fingers wrapped around him and he started to jerk him in time with their thrusts, fucking him relentlessly, with no hesitation, he ravished Severus' arse with his cock and took away any innocence he still held. "M-merlin I love your arse...!" He breathed through grit teeth.

His hips jerking in time with James Severus moaned feeling his arms tremble. “J-James…I…I want to lie on my back” he moaned out wanting to see James above and feel there skin slide together as they moved. “Fuck…please…James.”

James heard his words and nodded breathlessly, pulling out of Severus with a hiss, he panted as the cool air hit his soaked cock for that brief moment, his head so red and throbbing. He took hold of Severus' waist and carefully turned him, lying him down on his back on the pillow. Their eyes met properly for the first time since he'd started fucking him and all air vanished from James' lung, his cock twitching at the dishevelled look on Severus' flustered face, he'd never looked so full of color and alive. "Hey..." he husked, smirking sexily as he panted, James took hold of the base of his cock again, grazing the soaked head in between Severus' arse cheeks, finding his entrance, he pushed and his cock slid inside with ease, delving back into that tight heat.

Severus moaned as his back arched up, this position felt a lot different from the last one but still felt amazing. Raising his slender legs he placed them again James’ waist and pulled his closer as his hands reached out and pulled James down to kiss him deeply, there breathing hot and heavy as they deepened the kiss move as James began moving again.

The room of requirement echoed with the sounds of their tongues connecting, skin meeting skin and loud groans and moans. James kept one hand on the pillow beside Severus' head, the other dragged through his dark hair, pulling it a little as he fucked him hard. Groaning without restraint now, manly pride out the window as they both moaned against each others mouths. "F-fuck, Severus, I want to come in you... ngh a-and fill you up!" he breathed raggedly, sucking on the Slytherin's tongue, there was no pauses in between thrusts now, it was slam after slam. James shifted a little and the head of his cock found that sensitive bundle of nerves inside Severus, making him cry out louder than before, James broke the kiss with a flustered smirk, slamming into that spot again. "You... like that?" he slammed again "just there?"

“Fuck…oh Merlin yes! Right there!” Severus moaned as his body trembled and arched and his legs drew James in closer and deeper as he put his arms around him back. “Oh please…James come inside me…I…I want to feel you come inside me…fill me up!” he moaned his body beginning to tingle and burn as James slammed into him he knew that he wouldn’t last for much longer after James kept going. “James…I’m going to come! Fuck it feels to good!”

Severus' words brought him there faster, rapidly speeding up his orgasm, he lost control in that last minute, fucking Severus painfully hard, plunging in and out of him, loud spurting sounds came from his arse as precome mixed with oil. "Come for me baby!" Prongs yelled in his sexy, sex ridden voice, which rasped half way, using his pen name he didn't always use. But he was so lost in pleasure he didn't even think about it. Just as he was about to come, he grabbed Severus' cock and started to stroke him fast. "Shit!" James grit his teeth painfully hard as he started to shoot his load inside him.

Severus let out a loud moan as he felt James come inside him and felt him insides swell to bursting point and the friction James’ hand was causing on his cock pushed him over the edge as he came with a load cry and his nails dug into James’ back leaving scratch marks.

James rode out his orgasm, grunting under his breath as he released even more come inside Severus, fucking it out of himself inside Severus' arse, hissing at the pain on his back, arching into the touch before finally flopping on top of Severus, panting hard, his body trembling from the after shocks of orgasm.

Severus panted as his hands fell at his sides feeling exhausted and full as the delight swept through his body and listened to James pant onto of him. “J-James…that…was…” he started but soon stopped having no strength to continue what he was saying.

Using the last bit of strength James had, he arched his hips back and pulled his softening cock out of Severus, as the cold air hit it he groaned, pushing himself off of Severus and to the side of him where he flopped, trying to calm his breathing. A hoarse chuckle left his lips. "That was... fucking amazing..." he finished for him, wetting his dry lips. "Wow.."

Severus turned his head and smiled at James as he gave a nod. “It…it was” he smiled and was about to roll over on his side before quickly changing his mind as a pain shot from his arse and up him back making him groan. “That’s not good though” he groaned deciding it would be best to stay on his back for now.

James' smile quickly faded into a frown of concern. "Does it hurt?" he asked worriedly, pushing himself up into a sitting position and glancing in between Severus' legs, what he saw made his eyes widen. "You're bleeding..." he knew it was normal for girls to bleed a little but he didn't know about guys and it was a lot of blood, mixed in with come. "Are you alright?"

“Yeah I’m okay…just really hurts” he said trying to give James a smile so he wouldn’t worry. “I’ll be okay…I guess…it was just a shock for my body” he said reaching out and touching James’ hand to showing he didn’t regret what they had just done despite everything.

It dawned on James then and he looked sharply into Severus' eyes. "We just had sex. I just slept with you..." He muttered, the reality of it hitting him, he didn't regret it either, how could he, but he wasn't a virgin anymore and neither was Severus... "You never get your virginity back. You don't regret it being with me?" he asked, looking seriously into Severus' face.

Severus smiled as he shook his head. “Not for a second James, in my entire life you will probably be the only person I ever sleep with” he smiled stroking James’ hand with his thumb and giving a small hiss as he shifted. “And I…I liked having sex with you.”

James' face cracked into a grin "it was good wasn't it? like, really good... I've never felt anything like it!" He seemed excited by the prospect, the idea of having slept with Severus made him feel giddy and he carried on grinning like an idiot. James reached for his robe and pulled out his wand, muttering a cleansing spell on them both so they were rid of the cum, sweat and blood. Although he couldn't rid Severus of the pain. "You really are mine now." James told him as he set his wand back down and lay beside Severus on the pillow.

“Did you ever doubt that I didn’t?” he asked looking at James. They already slept in the same bed together when they were home and spent all there time together as well as mess around with each other sexually how could James possibly have thought otherwise. “I belong to you James, now in the most intermit way.”

James smiled over at him from the pillow, reaching over to touch the side of his face, stroking his cheek with his thumb. "You mustn't ever let anybody else touch you, you won't need to go anywhere for anything, especially sexually, I will give you everything you need... if anyone else touches you, they'll be touching what’s mine and I won't be happy." He said possessively over the little Slytherin. He didn't care if that was selfish and or unhealthy, it was how powerful his feelings were and how protective he felt.

“I wont let ever let anyone else touch me James, I promise” he smiled as he rolled onto his side ignoring the sharp ache that shot through his body. “My body will always belong to you James…no one else will very touch me or claim me as there own” he said as he nuzzled into James hand feeling tired and achy for there sexual antics. 

James smiled, admiring Severus for a moment before he drew him in, wrapping him up in his arms. "I think we still have an hour... You could doze if you want to?" he offered, stroking circles on Severus' arm, he pressed a kiss to his head and closed his eyes. He'd never felt closer to the Slytherin.

“I think…I just might do that” he smiled nuzzling into James’ chest. “I hope I didn’t hurt your back when I scratch you, I’m really sorry about that by the way” he apologised as he closed his eyes feeling exhausted and wondering if he would even have the energy to go to his last class in an hour.

James hadn't thought about his back until Severus said that, it did sting against the material of the cushion but it wasn't uncomfortable, it was a reminder if anything of what they'd just done. "Don't apologize, I like it." he grinned dreamily, closing his eyes too.  
When they opened again, James felt dioriented. "What the..." he murmured, about to sit up when he felt a weight on his chest, looking downwards he spotted Severus' sleeping face and it all came back. "Shit!" he cursed, making Severus jump and snap awake. "What time is it? I think we missed class!" he reached for his glasses and shoved them on. It felt late.

Severus sat up and rubbed at his eyes. “I think we did…not that I was going to go to class…still ache” he murmured but managed to bring himself to sit up and give a small stretch and thinking about what class it was that they had actually missed and he looked at James. “I’m sorry, you missed Defence against the Dark Art, I know how much you like that class.”

"Nah, don't worry about it, it was worth it after all. It's not like we were bunking class for no reason" we bunked to have sex and then nap, his mind added making James smirk. "Does it ache alot?" He asked as he searched for Severus' shirt and helped him put it on, one arm at a time. "If you want me to kiss it better I'm more than up for that" he laughed to himself.

“Oh I’m not letting you near me for at least a few days Mr Potter” he smiled at James wanting at least a few days to recover for James went jumping him again and he smiled at the though of James jumping from out of know where. “And I still ache a bit but not as bad as before, wish a bad a big hot bath to lie in to make everything relax” thinking at the bath at home made him sad that he wasn’t there now or Hogwarts had baths. 

"I know where you can have a bath" James said with a look of mischief on his face "the perfects bathroom, it isn't used anymore, hasn't been for decades, they have a bath in there, we found it exploring one night and decided to fill it up until the bubbles nearly touched the ceiling" he smiled at the memory, that was there second year, the Marauder's had really started to become close then. They'd had so much fun. "I can take you, under my cloak?"

“Really you would do that for me?” he asked. “But James you much be exhausted after watching Remus all night and then this…you should really just be going back to the dorms and sleeping until tomorrow not taking me off to get a bath” he said worrying that James might be over doing it again and would end up just making things worse for himself in one way or another. 

"Believe me... over sleep and you, I know what I'd rather Severus. We never get to spend much time together whilst we're here so let's make the most of it?" he flashed him an almost wolfish grin as he pulled on his own clothes. "I'll walk you down to the dungeons after your bath" he promised.

“Alright then, maybe we should go get some dinner first though I’m starving…though the thought of sitting on that hard bench doesn’t fill me with joy” he said worried about what his backside would think of something like that since it was already sore. “What do you think of that? You can also spend some time with Lily and your friends as well.”

James nodded, come to think of it, he was pretty hungry too. "I could do with some food" he agreed, giving his stomach an enthusiastic rub. "We can meet in the courtyard at nine?" He looked at Severus properly, helping him slip his pants and trousers on over his feet and up his legs "are you going to be okay?" he worried, he always worried too much, it was an unexpected trait in James Potter that Severus hadn't got to experience before this year.

Severus gave him a nod. “Yeah I think I will be alright. I just have to act normal like nothing wrong otherwise people will start looking at me and if someone touches me I don’t think I will be able to handle it” he said with a light laugh as he slipped his shoes on and did them up. “But I don’t want you looking across the room worrying about if I’m okay or not.”

James knew that would be easier said than done, he found it hard to keep his eyes off of Severus these days, he was like a lion prowling about, protecting it's cub. "I can't promise that one" he said with a sheepish grin, pulling on his robe and doing up the little hook at the front. "Make sure you eat" he wagged a finger, poking Severus' least favorite body part - his nose. "otherwise I'll be on your case Snape, come on, let me see how well you walk" he held out a hand for him to take.

“Oh Merlin walking…I never thought about that” he said as he took James hand and stood up giving a small wince to the move. “Well…I’m us so that’s a good start” he smiled letting go of James’ hand and walking across the room with a small limb as he tried to make the move as pain free as possible and hoping that his movements weren’t to obvious.

James watched him idly before running a hand through his hair and following after him, doing up his flies suspiciously as he went. "I hope none of the boy's has the map at hand, you can't see this room on there so they'll wonder where I've gone" he said sheepishly as he held the door open for Severus into the corridor. "I'm sorry about the pain, it's just a little reminder that I was there" he winked.

“Oh yes and I’m going to be reminded for the rest of the day thank you very much” he said looking at James as he walked at his side trying his best not to walk funny and raise any suspicion later when he walked in and out of the Great Hall. “But…I have to admit that it did feel good when it was happening.” 

James laughed as they walked down the corridor, he slid his hands in his pockets. "I could tell you that from the sounds you were making" he teased, smirking devilishly as he saw Severus' cheeks burn out of the corner of his eye. "Tonight will be nice, none of that." He promised, brushing his knuckles against Severus' discreetly with one hand before sliding it back in his pocket. "Nine, yeah? By the courtyard."

Severus smiled as he gave a nod in agreement. “We should have thought about doing it in the bath, would have been a lot easier” he whispered with a smile as they turned to corner and could see the doors that led to the Great Hall and he slowed down his walking. “…you should go on ahead…it would look weird if we walking in there together” he said a little sadly that there time together had suddenly come to an end and things would go back to how they were until 9 when they would see each other again.  
James slowed to a stop next to him, "it's only for a little while, I'll see you tonight" he reminded comfortingly, noticing the little frown to Severus' face, he gave his arm a rub and smiled. "See you later, my little bird." he turned and strolled into the great hall.  
Immediately Sirius shot up from the table and rushed to him. "Prongs! We were fucking worried mate, where have you been?!" He grabbed James' head and giving it a rough ruffle. "I went out for a walk, ended up going a bit too far" James lied.  
“Is that the reason you weren’t in are last class?” Remus asked as he looked at James knowing he would never willingly miss a chance to show off his skills in magic use and he shifted up the bench to give James space to sitting down as Severus quickly sneaked in and made his way to the Slytherin table.

“And you missed Lily mate, she ate earlier and has now go off to…the library” Sirius said before giving a shudder at the word but it meant that it could be just them boys for a change without James fawning all over Lily.

"So, Moons..." James grinned wolfishly across the table, pearly whites glistening as he bit into a piece of chicken. "Got any further with Nymphadora yet? Are you ever going to tell her you're crushing on her?" He asked, downing pumpkin juice. It was pretty nice to sit here like this with them, it'd been a while since they'd all properly chatted.

“I already told you James she is to young for me and know girl wants to get near a werewolf…and even if I did like her that way I wouldn’t want her getting caught up in that side of my life” he said eating a piece of steak that looked a little bit raw the moon still throwing him off a little and making his wolf side crave things he normally would never touch.

All of them watched, the blood on Remus' lips making James' stomach churn and causing him to put down his chicken. "If someone loved you, they'd accept everything Moony, even your time of the month." he smirked at their private joke, glancing over at Nymphadora who was sat down the end of the hall, her hair a vibrant pink today, it'd been blue yesterday. She wore odd but fashionable clothes to match - she was pretty cool. "Pink hair means she's happy right? Go speak to her!" he egged "you're a good person Remus, she'd see that!"

“Who knows what pink means. Her change in hair colour to mean anything” Remus grumbled. “And somehow I think me walking up to her having eaten a nearly raw bit of meat wont be very good, I’m more likely to snap at her if I try talking with her” he said as he took another bite out of his meat and chewed on it a small trail of blood running from the corner of his mouth.

James stood up from the table then and called her name. "Hey! Nymphadora!"  
James could almost feel Remus' horrified glare burning holes into him.  
The pink haired girl looked up and over sharply, looking at him with a raiser brow.  
"Come over here for a second!" Dora frowned, what did James Potter want... she muttered something to her friends then trotted over to the Gryffindor table, wearing a nifty pair of ankle boots. "What is it?" She scowled. "My friend Remus here wanted to talk to you!" he beamed like an ass. "don't you Remus?"  
Dora's brows knitted together, eyeing the blood dripping from Remus' mouth. "Do you want any steak with that blood?"

“No I don’t and I didn’t want to talk to you either James is just being an arse so feel free to go back to your friends” he grumbled resting his head on his hand and looking away from her just wanting her to leave him alone and not get involved with him n any way that included talking. “And my eating habits are nothing to do with you Nymphadora.”

James' mouth could have hit the table - way to impress a woman!  
"Would you guys stop calling me that for a start, it's Tonks to you. And do you have to be so rude?" she put her hands on her pockets, pink hair tied up in a high pony tail.

“Don’t mind him he’s just in a mood, poor Moony here didn’t get much sleep last night but we know that he does really want to talk with you” Sirius said as he smiled at Tonks and Remus just gave a grunt of annoyance.

"He has a funny way of showing it" Tonks retorted but sat down next to Remus at the table, eyeing his plate which was full of steaks, piled with blood. "Does that... taste nice?" she asked and when he didn't look at her, she picked up his knife and fork, cutting a piece and hesitantly slipping it inside her mouth.

“No don’t! …eat it” Remus said but was to late to stop her as he saw the meat go into her mouth and pulled a face not believing that she had just put that in her mouth, she would regret putting that in her mouth later when she was throwing up in the toilet. “…I would spit that out know if I we you” though if he was her right now he would be gladly eating.

It didn't taste nice at all but she didn't want to be weak and spit it out and forced herself to swallow it with a loud gulp. "It got you to talk to me didn't it?" she said sassily, making very brief eye contact before looking away. "Don't be so grumpy" she said and wiped her thumb across Remus' chin, getting rid of a drip of blood.

“I have a good reason to be grumpy…and I still can’t believe that you just ate that” he said and was almost waiting to her see her hair change colour in disgust. James, Sirius and Peter all had the same though as there own stomachs turned at the sight of her eating the meat. “And I would have talked to you when I was good and ready.”

"I'm not the type of girl who sits around waiting Lupin, life's much too short for all that" Tonks winked at him and poked her tongue out at him, only for her to stiffen, her stomach gave a loud gargle and her pink hair faded to green. Tonks got up and ran as fast as her boots could carry her out of the great hall.  
"well... shit. I hope she's alright." James watched her leave.

“And that is what happens when you touch my food” he said as he watched Tonks run out of the hall and feeling sorry for her but impressed that she had eaten it in the first place and managed to keep it down for so long. “As for you” he said as he stood and turned his attention to James. “Come with me” he said hooking a finger into one of James belt looks and dragging him out of the Great Hall as his plate of steaks vanished off the table.

"Hey! Moons! I was joking around!" James yelled as he was pulled out, skidding on the floor until he was yanked out. "I was only trying to help!" He hollered, knowing how cranky Remus could get.

“I don’t care about that! Well I do but not right now!” he snapped dragging down the hall till they were alone and could not be heard by anyone. “I’m pissed because I want to know why the hell you smell like Severus Snape and sex!” he all but yelled his sense of smell over powering his other senses. “It’s bad enough I have to smell everything around me without having to smell all these hormones suddenly and the smell of sex on you! So please for the love of Merlin explain!”

James face fell a thousand feet, his eyes darkening with horror. He should have remembered that, he shouldn't have come in the great hall until he'd washed traces of Severus off of him. "I...I..." he stammered, unable to form words, he shoved Remus away from him and turned his back to face him. "I-I don't know... maybe I had a wank and walked by Severus, I don't know?"

“Oh no, no James Potter I have dealt with a lot of smells since this happened to me and I know what I smell so tell me the truth!” he barked not liking that he was being lied to but one of his best friends. “And I really hate saying and knowing this but I know what you smell like when you have had a wank and it does not smell the same at all.”

"Leave it alone Moony!" James snarled back, moving to storm off down the corridor but felt Remus' fingers snake around his wrist. Stopping him. He tried to yank away but Remus was holding too tight. "Why do you have to know everything? It's none of your business anyway!" Prongs fumed.

“Hey I’m the one keeping your secrets here same as you are keeping mine!” he bit back. “And the fact that you smell like this puts my wolf on edge because it thinks it’s fucking breeding season or something and it takes all my will power not to snap and just attack Tonks and take her whether she likes it or not!” yelled in frustration letting go of James’ hand and running his hand through his hair before turning and punching a wall angrily as he managed to chip away a piece of the stone with his hit. 

James winced as his fist connected with the wall and half turned to face him. "Moons... Don't, alright? calm down..." he grabbed his shoulders.

“No I am sick of all of this! I don’t want this life, I don’t want to feel the things I feel and shouldn’t feel and smelling everything around me hurts! I can smell people’s fear, excitement everything I’m tired of it!” he yelled facing the wall as he looked at the small hole in the wall. “…and I hate…when my friends lie to me…its like none of you trust me, but I can’t blame you for that when I don’t even trust myself.”

"I do Moons, I do trust you. It's just complicated... I...it isn't easy for me to talk about. Because I don't even understand it myself... But that doesn't mean I don't trust you. I tell you things I can't even talk to Sirius about." James forced Remus into a hug, squeezing him to his chest even when he tried to move away. "You'll feel a bit better tomorrow, just, calm down, you know we love you Moony."

“I think…I think I just need to go to bed before I actually bite someone…I’ll apologise to Tonks tomorrow about what happened tonight” Remus said as he slowly relaxed and started to calm down in James’ arms and felt him loosen his hold that he stepped out of. “Thank you Pongs…and I want to know what is going on with you Snape tomorrow when I’ve calmed down. I don’t need to know details or emotions, feelings or whatever I just want to know. You know I would never tell Sirius or anyone.”

James felt guilt niggle at his insides. "I will talk to you about it Moony. Just... not yet. But when I feel ready to, you'll be the one I go to. I promise. Just... go to sleep, we'll all do something fun tomorrow. Just us boys. No girls. Like we used to. Is that cool with you?" He asked with a grin. Squeezing his arm.

“Yeah that sounds good to me Prong’s” he smiled giving James a small fist bump before walking past and stopping to turn back to him. “And you stay up to long, you were up just as long as I was last night” he smiled winking at James. 

After Remus went off to bed, James headed back into the great hall, determind to spend as much time as possible with Sirius and Peter, he didn't care as much about weedy little Peter, but Sirius was a different matter. He knew both Sirius and Remus relied heavily on him for emotional stability, both of them had difficult situations, especially at home. He was the one that kept it all grounded. Sirius could feel change and it unsettled him so James made sure to spend some time with him that night.  
By the time James headed to the courtyard, he was running a little late so ran quickly under the cloak. Appearing behind Severus and lying his hands on his shoulders. "Boo!" he whispered in his ear.

Severus practically jumped out of his skin as he span around seeing nothing but an empty court yard. “James…is that you?” he asked in a whisper before he opened the cloak to show himself. “Jeez James you just scared me half to death and why are you late? I thought you might have changed your mind and weren’t coming” he said as he walked closer to James again.

"Of course I wouldn't do that. I just got caught up with the boy's. I thought it'd be good for them if I spent some time with them. I don't want to become a lousy friend now because...you know... with you... yeah..." he dwindled off into silence and gave an awkward shrug of his shoulders. "Anyway, are you alright?" he asked, touching Severus' shoulders, giving them a rub with his thumbs.

Severus gave a nods as he stood right next to James and the cloak was thrown over the pair of them vanishing them completely. “Are you going to have a bath with me as well James?” he asked in a whisper as they walked down the empty corridor and thinking how nice it would be to actually be able to share a bath with him since most of the time he was let sitting on the toilet talking with him.

"If you uh want me to..." James said, ears burning a little as he laughed it off. Leading the way to the abandoned bathroom. "as long as you want me in there? I was worried you might think I'll start touching you. I won't! but I... didn't want you to worry, that's all.." he grinned sheepishly.

“If you tried touching me you would be sure to receive a hit from him” he said with a straight face as he smiled. “And…it would be nice to share a bath rather than you sitting on the side talking to me like you normally do” he smiled with a light blush as they walked and his shoulder brushed against James’ arm.

James laughed a little. "I might be a sexually frustrated male... but contrary to popular belief, I do just like spending time with you Severus!" he informed as they walked up stairs before they moved and quickly down a corridor. "I've told her to fill the bath up with extra bubbles then get out" he said as they approached the bathroom. When Severus blinked in confusion, James went on. "Moaning Myrtle. She's a ghost. She lives in there."

“There is going to be a ghost in there watching me bath” he said covering himself even though he was fully clothed. “And how do you know she will actually leave or do what you say?” he asked as they headed towards the end of the corridor.

"I told her that if she does, next time I'll let her watch when me and the boy's come in here, she's a bit deprived you see, she died young and never got to experience handsome men" James grinned arrogantly, dropping the cloak as they stepped in, chucking it to the side. Across the room sat a ready filled bath, but it wasn't a tub, it looked more like a swimming pool, it's bubbles were high and it smelt divine and sweet. "I don't think she'll turn that chance down somehow" James winked and started stripping as he walked.

“Yeah I can imagine” he said as he looked around the room before his eyes rested on the large bath and all the bubbles. “Wow the bath is so big and it smells so wonderful” he smiled as he breathed in the sweet scent from the different bath soaps, he smiled and turned to James before blushing seeing him already half naked and he turned his gaze away before slowly starting to undress himself.

When James was completely naked, clothes dumped to the side, he balanced his glasses on top of them, knowing they'd only steam up in the water. He walked over to the bath and knelt down beside it to feel it's temperature, when he was satisfied with it's temperature, he looked over just in time to see Severus sliding out of his shirt and smiled. To him Severus was like a doll. Perfection in his own way. It was always an enjoyment to see him completely exposed like this, trusting him. "Come 'ere beautiful, it can be quite deep for a bath so be careful."

Severus turned and looked at James hearing his voice before slipping out of his trousers and boxers. “I’m coming” he said slowly walking over to the bath as slowly stepping into it wondering just how deep the bath could possibly go, the warm water felt divine against him skin before letting out a his as the water touched his arse but moved to sit down anyway ignoring the sting as he let the water wash over him.

"Feels good huh?" James asked as he pushed himself off the edge of the bath and slipped into the water, it went up to his abs and he groaned at the feeling. His arms rested back on the sides of the bath, looking up towards one of the painted glasses windows, an enchanted mermaid brushed her hair as he stared. "Still sore?" he asked, glancing at Severus. "Your arse?"

“Yeah it is and sitting on that bench earlier was not nice at all” he said hating the thought of how hard it was against his sensitive arse. “But…I think the water is really helping it to not hurt as much” he smiled as he moved over to sit next to James and rested his head on his shoulder. “I’m really glad you found out about this place.”

James draped a casual arm around Severus' bare shoulders, pressing a kiss to the side of his head, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. It was easy to forget that they weren't actually together when they were like this. James looked around the room and tilted his head back against the edge of the bath, closing his eyes. "It's good isn't it? so quiet..." he breathed, smiling up at the ceiling.

“It is” he smiled as he looked around the room, it really did look like it hadn’t been used in a while there were a few cobwebs and more than a little dust in places, did the prefects really not use this room anymore? He wondered as he looked around. “So…how are things going…with you and Lily I mean?” he asked a little hesitant not sure if he really wanted to know the answer.

James cracked open one hazel eye and it slid to the left in it's socket to look at Severus' face. "Pretty good, I mean there's no problems, we have a laugh together, that's important right?"

“Yeah, it is” he smiled at James before picking up a hand full of bubbles and blowing on them so they floated around the room, he loved bubbles for that reason and just couldn’t help himself when it came to them. “You should go with her to Hogsmead on the next weekend we are allowed to go…even I might go for a change.”

"You can come with us" James said straight away, smiling at him and dropping his other arm into the water, he slid it around Severus' waist and pulled him closer. "we'll go together? It’ll be fun"

“Are you sure? Don’t you want to spend time with Lily alone?” Severus asked surprised at James would invite him to come along so quickly as he shifted a little closer James feeling his hand on his waist. 

"I have my whole life to spend with Lily, don't I? besides, it'll be good for you to get out and come to Hogsmead, I'm sure Lily would enjoy spending time with you too." James smiled into Severus' eyes, the light from the moon reflecting on the bath water, making his hazel eyes seem an even lighter brown. Both their cheeks were flushed from the heat of the water.

“I…I guess so. It would be nice to get to visit there with the school. Dad never signed my permission slip so I never really got to go” he said flicking at the water and making little splashing sounds. “And it would be nice to get to spend time with both of you at once before are summer holidays when we are going camping” he smiled at James still excited about it.

James nodded in agreement "yeah and that's just the tip of the ice burg" he grinned, a look of mischief on his face. "There's so much more to come, we're going to have a lot of fun and go on all sorts of adventures, I want to show you all the things I love" he playfully splashed Severus with water.

Severus let out a giggle at the splash. “Oh really and what if I don’t want to go?” he asked smiled as she slashed James back not caring if they were behaving like 5 year olds. “What if I think your things are boring?”

James snorted and grabbed Severus' waist, tickling him until he laughed before pulling him close. "You can't find anything boring if I'm there" he claimed with a smirk "even my dazzling eyes will keep you entertained" he fluttered his eyes to emphasize his point. He always looked different without glasses on.

“You know, you do have lovely eyes James. It’s almost a shame that there hidden by your glasses” he smiled as he moved and sat on James’ lap. “But they can not keep me amused forever unlike some people” he smiled tapping his nose.

James linked his arms around Severus and smiled charmingly at him. "You're not getting bored of me are you?" he teased, pretending to pout "you're going to give me insecurities Mr Snape."

“As if” he smiled playfully pushing him. “You would never feel insecure about anything…and I would never get bored of you James” he smiled running his fingers through James hair before quickly removing them feeling silly from the action.

James caught his wrist to stop him. "Do that again, that feels nice." He instructed him with a nod, the look on his face encouraging him as he stared hard into Severus' eyes

“A-alright” he said raising his hands again and running then slowly though James’ hands dampening it with his wet hands but still feeling how soft it felt. “Does it feel nice me doing this to you?”

James closed his eyes, nostrils flaring as he breathed in at the touch, not in a sexual way, but it felt soothing to be touched like this by Severus' little hands. "yeah...it relaxes me, mum used to stroke my hair to get me to sleep when I was a kid..." he explained, groaning under his breath at the feeling and keeping hold of Severus' waist. "I love your hands" he commented.

“Well I’m sure that my hands are happy to hear that” he giggled, running his hands slowly through James hair he smiled before using his nail to scratch lightly at James’ scalp. “I will have to be sure to do this for you more often when we are in a secret room if you enjoy it so much.”

James hummed in response, lost in the feeling it gave him. "You should..." he murmured. Leaning forward without opening his eyes, James found Severus' lips blind and kissed him firmly. Every kiss felt like the first time and he was forced to breathe in sharply.

Severus gave a small moan in the kiss and leaned into as he slid his hands through James’ hair before having them fall down around his shoulders.

James tilted his head into the kiss, his lips were always greedy, wanting more of Severus' taste. His hands unlinked and ran up the Slytherin's naked back to his neck, just as he slithered his tongue inside his mouth and breathed in sharply. "Severus..." he murmured in between kisses "why do you-" kiss "-always taste so good?"

“I don’t know” he managed out before being drawn into another deep kiss there tongues brushing each other as they let out hot breathes as they breathed heavily unable to draw away from each other as Severus shifted closer on James’ lap. 

James grabbed Severus' hips and yanked him forward. "Severus..." he breathed unevenly, dragging his fingertips up his back then back down again. He was starting to feel hot with arousal but couldn't build up the willpower to stop. He kissed Severus harder, anyone would think they hadn't had sex for weeks.

Severus pressed forwards into the kiss before breaking it and pressing a finger to James’ lips with a pant. “Someone…it being very naughty” he breathed even as he shifted forward on James’ lap feeling very aroused himself and wanting James to touch him more but at the same time he didn’t want it either after what he had felt earlier and though the day.

James smirked breathlessly, breathing hard out of his nose. "sorry... I don't mean to get so worked up but you... I can't help it with you." he pressed his forehead to Severus' and tried to calm himself down, breathing slowly through his parted lips, running his hands up and down Severus' back sensually.

“Who knew that I turned you on so much James Potter” Severus smiled as he breathed slowly trying to control himself and the thought of them having sex in the bath, the thought was just to good to pass up though who knew when they would get to be here together again and he snaked him hands down James’ till they stroked along his cock.

James' nostrils flared as he gasped, not expecting to feel Severus' hand on him. "Severus-" he breathed suddenly leaning forward to capture his lips in a hard kiss, dropping a hand in the water to find Severus' cock, as his fingers slid around it, he started to stroke it. "I love a horny Severus..." James smirked against his lips.

“Well…I’m not the only horny one in this bath” Severus grinned feeling James grow hard in hand as he stroked him and Severus pushed his hips up into James’ hand with a light moan. “I think that you half planned for this to happen.”

"Definitely not..." James grinned mischievously, that devil like glint in his eyes again that meant he was up to no good. "But I was hoping..." he added as he lent down to kiss Severus' neck, dragging his teeth over his skin. "You're so sexy..." he complimented which was weird coming from the most popular guy in school to Severus of all people. James' unoccupied arm wound around Severus' waist and tugged him further forward so both their hands brushed as they stroked each other.

“And you are the only one who thinks that about me” he panted before locking there lips together in a rough kiss, his free hand sliding into James’ hair and gently tugging at the dark strands as he let go of James’ cock and moved closer until they were skin to skin and he rocked his hips against James.

"good" James breathed back, groaning at the feeling of fingers in his hair, his eyes closing as it sent chills down his spine "you're mine, no one will ever touch you but Merlin don't make me want to fuck you.." he let go of Severus' cock and grabbed his hips, pulling him forward to grind against his cock, the friction was hot.

Severus tipped his head back as he moaned and rocked his hips against James, the friction and the water wetting there movements felt amazing and so hot that he wondered why if had taken them so long to have a bath together like this. “Is…Is that what you want to do it me?” he asked as he looked at James his breathing coming out in heavy pants as he rocked.

"Y-yeah..." he husked, dark hair sticking to his flushed face, damp with water and sweat. The steam hung heavy in the bathroom around them. "You have no idea..." James' hands found both of Severus' arse cheeks and he used them to push him forward, arching up to meet the movements, grinding their cock's together perfectly. "God... I want to..." he trailed off, biting his tongue and letting his head rest back on the edge of the bath.

“Can…can we try?” he asked with a blush as he rocked with the help of James’ hands on his arse. “The water feels so good and relaxing…I…I think I can do it again” he panted as he let out a light moan and he leaning back resting his hands on James’ thighs for support. “Do you…want to fuck me James?”

Those words did all sorts of things to James' body, arousal flooded his insides like a forest fire, his mind going into overdrive. He let out a desperate growl as a response and lunged for Severus, grabbing either side of his face and kissing him hard, so hard that both of them were pushed back and into the water, plunged beneath it.

Severus let out a started noise that was blocked out by the water and quickly surfaced as he coughed and shook his wet hair. “Well…who knew I effected you so much that you wanted to drown me” he said managing to touch the bottom of the bath.

But James didn't respond, instead he took both of Severus' wrists and pinned them to the pillar in the center of the bath, he held his wrists above his head and stared hard into his eyes. "You don't know what you do to me... you think you're so unimportant. Just insignificant Severus but to me... you're so much more than that..." he spoke firmly, staring with that intense look of his into Severus' eyes.

“Do I…really mean so much to you James?” he breathed standing with his legs apart as looked into James’ eyes seeing the passion and the want there and it was all just for him.

James looked surprised that he would even ask such a question. "Mean so much to me...?" he repeated, shaking his head in disbelief. "For Merlin's sake Severus, isn't it obvious?" his throat was trying to close but he forced it open, getting the words out "how I'm falling for you?!" he yelled them to get the words out otherwise they wouldn't.

Severus looked at James with wide eyes before glancing away. “But…you can do so much better James, Lily is really the person who suits you best” he said his eyes still averted from James not wanting to see his reaction. “You are wonderful James and so amazing and kind…you mean a lot to me.”

"Why do you get to choose that?" James said suddenly then. "What gives you the right to say what’s best for me?"

“I’m not saying what’s best for you…I just think you and Lily are a better fit” I could never give you a family to carry on the Potter bloodline his mind supplied but didn’t dare say it out loud knowing how James would react to it. “You have wanted Lily for years, you should be happy to finally have her to yourself unlike me who you have only liked these past couple months and that was only after Lily told about the shit I went through at home.”

"So what, you think I only like you now because I feel sorry for you?" James snorted, releasing Severus' wrists and stepping back in the bath, his head shaking in disbelief. "You really think so low of me? I put everything on the line for you... everything!"

“I didn’t say that James” he said softly. “I just…thought that you should be with someone you have liked for longer…that’s all” he said before stepping closer to James and resting his head on his back. “I know…that you felt sorry for me, but I know that it never changed the way that you treated me or acted around me…you made me feel so safe and loved James. You are the most important person in my life.”

"It isn't the measure of time you've spent with someone or known them..." James said distantly, looking down at the water in front of him, watching the moon's glow reflect off of it. "It's what adventures you've had in the time you have had ... how much you've grown together. All that we've done... it... you mean so much more to me than you know..." James closed his eyes. "I'm falling in love with you."

Severus raised his head at James’ words, he had never said openly that he loved him before and now here he was actually saying it. “No…no you cant love me James” he said softly taking a few step back from him till his back hit the pillar. “I…you cant be serious…I…I’m not worth that sort of confession James.”

"You think I can help it?!" James snapped around, turning to face him and glowering down the bridge of his nose. "I didn't choose Severus, these things... they just happen... it's out of my control..." he took a step towards Severus until he towered over him. "you've never experienced love like James Potter love... you don't know what its like to have someone like me love you..." he took both of Severus' sides and pressed his leg in between both of his. "You can't escape me now."

Severus let out a gasp at the move and closed his eyes as James pressed into his body. “You…you have sex once and know think you are the best at it?” he asked with a small grin as he looked up into James’ bright hazel eyes, the moon reflecting off of them and making them brighter than normal.

James lent close until their lips were grazing, it wasn't a kiss but close, he could taste Severus' breath on his tongue which twitched eagerly inside his mouth. "I am the best at everything..." He whispered sensually, arching his leg up and using his thigh to rub Severus' cock.

Severus moaned unable to hold back the sound. “I…I think that you might have to prove that” he breathed out his back and hips arching at the feel of James’ thigh between his legs stroking at his cock.

"You like challenging me don't you Severus?" James practically purred against Severus' lips, "You’re good at it... I bet you liked my attention all these years..." he moved his leg away and grabbed both of Severus', lifting them up and wrapping them around his waist. "You're going to fall in love with me..." he whispered, kissing down Severus' jaw "you won't be able to help it..." he sucked on his skin.

“You…will have to try hard then” he breathed gripping James’ waist with his thighs so he wouldn’t fall. “As you know…I’m really stubborn” grinned wrapping his arms around James and running his fingers through the back of his hair and gently pulling on it.

James hissed as his hair was pulled, clenching his teeth. "It's one of the things that gets me off about you," he growled in Severus' ear, flicking his tongue inside the shell of it just as he angled his hips right in the water. The head of his cock grazing Severus' tight ring. "Merlin, I want to fuck you so hard."

“Not…not to hard…I’m not really for that yet” Severus panted as he let out a hum, feeling James cock rub against his arse in wanting. “Please…take me…I want to feel good like before” he breathed his lips grazing over James’ ear before giving it a playful nip. 

James gasped at the feel of those teeth on his sensitive ear. "One day... you need to let me fuck you until you can't form words anymore... but for now..." I'll control myself, his mind supplied. James knew the water would prove as a good lubricant, it would lesson any pain but tomorrow, Severus would be so sore... The thought made James hesitant because he cared so much. "are... you sure?" he dragged his cock up through the middle of Severus' cheeks, grunting as it nabbed on his hole.

Severus nodded as he looked at James. “Yes…yes I’m sure…I feel so excited right now, I just want to have you inside me again” he breathed clenched around James cock now and then as it slid between his cheeks giving James more friction as he moved.

James was worried but he couldn't say no to that if he tried. "Keep your legs around me at all times, don't move them" he breathed the commanded, heart hammering at the idea of doing what they did earlier again. It had felt so good inside Severus and the thought made his cock twitch. Gripping Severus' bony hips, he lifted him up just right against the pillar, aiming his cock with his hips until it was inline. When it was, he pulled down on Severus, breathing hard as his cock slowly became engulfed inside him under water.

Severus let out a moan what with mixed with a hiss at the feeling of his insides being stretched as James entered him, his thighs around James gripped him a little but didn’t stop his from moving onto James’ cock. “I’m okay” he said worried that James may stop from the sound of his hiss.

James moved slow at first, keeping it sensual. Once he was fully inside Severus, he pulled out with a low noise under his breath before he pushed back into him. "How can I have missed this when we only did it a few hours ago?" he chuckled breathlessly. James placed both hands on the pillar either side of Severus' head, rolling his hips, nice and slow.

“Be…because you’re…a sexual deviant” he smiled through breaths and moans as he tilted his hips to give James more access, the truth was he had missed this as well his body having felt empty and needy since they had left the room earlier.

"maybe I am..." James agreed in a sleazy, sexy voice, husky with lust as he fucked Severus slow and deep. "But your body responds to mine so well... look at you..." James bucked his hips up sharply until he heard a loud gasp from the Slytherin.

“That’s because…you’re the first…the first person to ever touch my body” he moaned tilting his head back against the pillar as his hips rocked against James with eat thrust before he looked at James and leaned in kissing his deeply as he breathed heavily though his nose and moaned into the kiss.

James rolled his hips up firmer now, his balls slapping against Severus' behind as he was fucked into the pillar. "and I'm the only person who'll ever touch you" he breathed raggedly, grabbing a handful of Severus' hair and pulling it back against the pillar with a thud, the action exposing his throat, James lent in and dragged his parted lips down the length of it, sucking hard on his flesh and marking it.

“Ahhh! Hmm” Severus moaned as his skin flushed red at the action of James against his throat. “Oh…James…please…fuck me harder…make me yours” he moaned feeling his insides throb with want and need for more contact with the powerful man in front of him that was taking control of him and his body.

James groaned at his words, they egged him on to thrust his hips faster. "You love a good fuck don't you?" He growled, fingers curling into fists on the pillar next to Severus. The movements sent the water splashing everywhere noisily. "You love my cock inside you, don't you Severus?" his voice was so rough and manly. A boy lost in desire.

“Yes! Yes I love you cock deep inside of me James!” he moan out loudly as he gripped at James’ hair from the force of the thrusts and the pleasure that ran through ever inch of his body. “Your cock is so big…I love being fucked by you James.”

James fucked Severus hard into the pillar until his wet back made slapping sounds against it. He grunted with each thrust, mouth hung open to pant. James squeezed his bony hips, angling his own just right to slam the head of his cock into Severus' prostate each time. "f-fuck... Severus... you're so tight...!" he growled, leaning forward to latch onto one of Severus' perky nipples, he nipped it and sucked it into his mouth, breathing hard against his chest.

Severus let out a loud yell of delight his hips bucking as James slammed into him each time. “Oh fuck…fuck my tight arse James…!” he moaned as he gripped at James’ hair and panted into it and enjoyed the feeling of James’ hard cock and his tongue and teeth playing with his erect nipples.

James loved this side to Severus that no one but him had ever seen. He could be ruthless beneath the sheets. (or in their case, in the bath) James loved this filthy side to his secret mistress. "I love your tight arse Severus...ngh!" he grit his teeth, his head falling back as he fucked into Severus harder than this morning, he'd definitely be sore later but right now the pleasure was more than the pain. "Sh-shit... so tight..." he panted, muscles becoming tense and defined as he used them to fuck him good. "It's not... going to take long... I'm close little bird...!"

“James…I’m going…to come to…please…come inside me!” he yelled wrapping his arms around James’ neck and pressing there bodies together not wanting to loose a moment of contact when they came which would not be long as he felt himself reaching his breaking point as he felt his muscles tensing in preparation of his release. “Oh fuck! James…I’m going…I’m to come!” he moaned clenching his fists and feeling his toes curl before echo’s of his yells and release filled the bathroom, his whole body clenching and tightening around James. 

When Severus came James felt his walls contract and tighten around his cock, crushing it in a pleasurable way that made him yell out. James snapped his eyes shut and slammed his face into Severus' shoulder, groaning loudly into his skin as his thrusts sped up, frantic at the last minute before he found his release, he thrust one last time, hard. Before spurting his load inside him, filling him to the brim with cum. "Mmn..." he murmured in satisfaction against his lovers flesh, kissing his shoulder blade.

Severus panted as he head fell to James’ shoulder and his body trembled from the release. “James…” he breathed his eyes closed feeling to tired to open them in that moment. That had definitely felt a lot different and better that the sex they had had earlier that day and he definitely understood now why everyone was always going on about sex.

When James could gather up the strength and his breathing had calmed. He gently curled Severus into his arms, pulling out of him with a quiet hiss, he pulled him away from the pillar and into the water against his chest where he ran his fingers through his dark hair. "That was good..." James murmured as he kissed Severus' hear, closing his eyes.

“It…it did” he said a he lifted his head and looked at James finally having the strength to open his eyes and giving James a smile. “That ghost girl is going to be sorry that she didn’t choose to stay tonight” he said with an airy laugh as he stroked James’ cheek with one hand and leaned in to kiss him lightly.

James' hand touched the back of Severus' neck, holding it there as he kissed him back, stroking his neck with his thumb. "I don't know what I'd do if all this stopped between us..." he breathed against Severus' lips, drawing back to gaze at him with soft eyes. "I'm hooked."

“Then…maybe in here as well…I could be your boyfriend” he smiled lightly as he looked into James’ eyes wondering if he would want that or if he would want it just for the room of requirement. “I will understand if you just want us like that at home and in are special place.” 

James blinked a few times, his hazel eyes filling with light, like a flame being chucked some wood and burning fiercely. "Severus... I'd be your boyfriend anywhere you wanted me to be. Even on the roof." He grinned sheepishly before bringing Severus' head to his chest and holding him.


	6. Chapter Five [Part 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And part 2, enjoying all my wonderful little readers ;)

“I don’t think I would want to be on the roof James…even if you where there to catch me if I fell” he smiled lightly nuzzling at James’ chest and breathing in his smell. He smelt like sex and it was a wonderful smell to Severus senses even if he knew it would be washed off soon enough by the water. “James…do you think you could wash my back for me like you do at home?” he asked.

James blinked once, ears burning at the question before he hastily nodded. "Sure..." he murmured, reaching over to the edge of the bath and grabbing a sponge, he dipped the sponge into the water and let go of Severus, making sure he had his feet on the bottom of the bath. He slipped behind Severus and started to rub his back with a sponge. "I love your body..." he murmured, kissing the back of Severus' neck as he washed him all over his back, even doing his little arse just to see Severus blush.

Severus smiled with a blush as he looked at James. “You always tell me that James…do you say it so that I wont doubt myself?” he asked as he touching one of the little burn marks on his shoulder and wondering how anyone could find a body like his attractive.

"No..." James said honestly. "I tell you because it's the truth. Maybe I'm just a pervert but I love seeing you naked." He pressed a kiss to one of the burns, eyes shutting, he moved across to another one, kissing that too. "You'll never have to hide your scars from me..."

“There is not much left now that I can hide from you. You have already seen me completely naked and felt more of me that anyone ever will” he smiled at James knowing that the statement was true, no one would ever look at him and think the way that James did about him. “You are one of a kind James Potter.”

The cheekiest grin crossed James' face, making him look so young and naughty. "You bet I am, Severus Snape. You better remember that name because one day I'm going to make you scream." He squeezed one of his arse cheeks to emphasize, there was so much he was yet to experience with the other boy. It was an exciting thought as he slipped away from him, floating on his back in the water.

Severus smiled as he watched the James the bubbles seeming to attack him as he floated. “And I have no doubt about that, you pervy Gryffindor just can’t keep your hands to yourself know matter where we might be” he grinned thinking of there first day back and getting snogged in the corridor under the invisibility cloak.

"Can you blame me?" James laughed, arms resting behind his head as he kicked his feet lightly to stay afloat. "Look at you!" he gestured to Severus with a cock of his head and a smirk. "I've finally come to see how attractive you are after all these years."

“With or without my clothes on?” Severus asked with a light giggled as he picked up a handful of water and allowed the water and bubbles to run down his chest and back into the bath again.

James swam up behind Severus and scooped him back into his arms. "Either is good... but I have to say, I'm liking how confident around me you are lately... you must be really beginning to trust me, you never used to so much as let me put my pinky on you, now look!" he squeezed Severus to emphasize his point and lent down to kiss his neck.

“Well with way you are always touching me is it any surprise that I would break eventually?” he asked with a wink as he slid a leg along James’. “Beside we live together and spend time together, are you really surprised that I have come to trust you so much?” 

James blinked at the question, looking thoughtfully into the water around them. "I guess... yeah, actually yeah I am surprised. I used to be a dick to you Severus. Why would you trust me?" he glanced at him with a frown, pushing some hair out of his pale face. "Padfoot and I used to make each day hell for you here... why trust me now?"

Severus just stared at the question. “Why?” he asked. “James. You save me when I jumped out a window, you opened your home to me that first time I showed up at your house beaten and came and took care of me in the hospital. You gave me a home to live in, you got my things back from my house you took care of me and made sure I ate…if you were the same person you were before you would have turned me away and very cared about me” he said as he looked at James. “How could I not trust you James after all that?” 

James paused for a minute before glancing at Severus. "Well.. when you put it like that... I guess I wouldn't make a bad boyfriend after all, would I?" he grinned.

Severus smiled at him. “No you wouldn’t make a bad boyfriend at all…and it’s a good thing you are such a good boyfriend or Lily would have dumped you by now” he smiled poking James’ chest playfully.

"It's different with Lily" James admitted "because she's a woman, I feel like I have to treat her softly. But with you... I can just be myself. Not that it's Lily's fault and I know she'd like me for who I am, she's like that. But I'm more... careful, with her. I'm always thinking about what I'm going to say next or if I'm doing the right thing... but, I'm just me."

“And its easier with me because I’m a guy as well?” he asked wondering if James would treat him differently if he was a women, but he quickly shook the thought from his mind. “I can understand that, you don’t have to hide anything from me James I just want you to be you…maybe with less of a sex drive though for the next few days” he laughed. 

"Don't worry, I like having sex with you but I'm not an animal. Well... apart from being an animagus. I could spend three days kissing you and not touch you at all." James informed, swimming over to the edge of the bath and yanking himself out of it so he was perched on the edge with his legs still in the water. He didn't want Severus to think all he cared about was touching him. He loved pleasuring the Slytherin but there was so much more going on between them than that. "You look pretty hot after having sex with the Prongster, I have to say. Your eyes are insanely bright!" He grinned.

Severus blushed. “I very much doubt that my eyes change colour James but if you want to think that you go right ahead” he smiled as he leaned his head back to wet his hair before sitting up again. “Hey…how long did it take you to learn to become an animagus?” he asked movie a little closer to James but still staying in the water.

"Three years," James responded cooly, leaning back on his arms as he admired Severus in the water. "I've only recently perfected it actually. It took a lot of patience which isn't my strongest point as I'm sure you've worked out by now." He flashed Severus a smile.

“Oh yes I have, but it’s amazing that you learned it. Most wouldn’t bother to take the time to learn it if they new it would take that long” he said admiring James for putting so much effort into doing something that most couldn’t. “You really are amazing James.”

"I did it for Moony, we all did. I didn't want to abandon him when we found out about his time of the month. So, we decided to study hard and become animals like him, so when the time struck every month, he wouldn't be on his own." James' eyes lifted up towards the ceiling thoughtfully, remembering when he first found out about Remus and how Remus had expected them to walk away. He'd looked so lost and it hurt James to think about now.

“You’re a good friend James” he smiled swimming over to him and touching his leg. “I guess that’s one less thing you will have to learn now in life and it’s amazing that both your animagus and you patronus are both stags…does that mean that if I learned I would turn into a doe?” he asked almost shocked at the thought that his body might turn female on him.

"Maybe, that's usually the way it goes. Professor McGonagall's patronus is a cat and so is her animagus, I remember Professor Dumbledore telling me that." James said thoughtfully, tilting his head to look at Severus. "Would you like that? taking the form of a doe?"

“I don’t think that I would like to suddenly go changing genders” he said looking at James. “Though as a stag I bet you would find that fun being able to chase me around on the Hogwards grounds out in the open were people could see us and not know that it was us” he giggled lightly knowing that James would probably try and do more than just chase him around.

The thought was appealing James thought, he felt powerful in animagi form, a strong, magnificent stag, ruler of the forest. He would surely taking Severus as his mate. James bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself smirking. "If you ever feel like training to be an animagus..." he lifted his legs in the water, circling them around Severus and drawing him close with them. "I'd totally be up for that."

Severus smirked. “I bet you would you horned pervert” he smiled James as he touched his legs and drew his legs up to his chest wondering if he should learn, the skill could someone be useful later in his life in some way and it would be nice to be able to spend some time with James without other people giving them looks for being near each other.

James studied the expression on Severus' face in silence for a moment before speaking again. "You're considering it," he said as if he were able to read Severus like an open book. "If you want, I can help you, I'll tell you all my tricks and the things that happened me finally perfect it?" he offered. James had been the first to learn, Sirius had come second and Peter last. If he could teach Peter, he could teach anyone.

“Well…alright I will learn” he smiled turning to look at James. “But I don’t think you will be able to teach me enough before we finish school, so you might not get to enjoy chasing me around the grounds and through the forest” he smiled splashing some water on James’ leg playfully.

"That doesn't matter," James smiled as Severus splashed him, "I can do that even after school's over." he didn't know if that was the truth, he didn't know where their paths would take them or how things would be with Lily. But he hoped they wouldn't lose this connection they had. "That doesn't mean our patronus' can't enjoy themselves for now."

Severus laughed. “Yes well that is very true, hey did you ever have a look at Lily’s patronus?” he asked as he leaned back against James chest and let out a sigh as he just let the water wash other his body. “I got to see it once, her doe is really beautiful…I bet your stag would really like her.”

"Come to think of it, I've never seen her patronus. Maybe I'll ask her tomorrow. But for now..." James lent down and pressed a soft kiss to the side of Severus' neck. "I think we should get you back to the dungeon, you're going to need your rest tomorrow what with the pain you're going to feel."

“Yeah I am really not looking forward to that” he said flinching just at the thought. “Guess it’s my own fault though since I seduced you with my body” he smiled with a wink as he stood up the moonlight from the window hit his pale wet skin and he ran his hands over his body to try and remove some of the water.

James' lips parted at the sight, his nostrils flaring as his breathing hitched at the sight of him. He didn't know whether to feel aroused or in awe. Maybe he felt a bit of both. James ran his hands up Severus' hips to his sides, worshiping his body with his touch. Everything about Severus made it hard for him to breathe. It was so hard not to want someone so different and intoxicating as Severus was.

“Hey stop that you we are meant to be leaving not going for a third round” he smiled tapping the hands off his hips as stepped out of the bath and wrapped a large towel around himself to dry and keep warm. “Thank you again for bringing me down her James, I do love take a baths there so much nicer than showers.” 

James stood up and moved to grab one of the towels, wrapping it around his waist and tying it so it stayed there. When the towel was securely in place, James grabbed a second towel and threw it over Severus' head unexpectedly with a smirk before he started drying his hair. "The pleasure is all mine." He mused. Drying Severus' hair brought him back to the time in his bedroom when Severus first appeared outside his house. Things had really changed since then.

“Hmm yes and my arse is your pleasure as well” he said before breaking into a laugh and enjoying James drying his hair off for him, he loved when James dried his hair he was always so gentle and caring when it came to him doing it.

When James was sure he'd dried Severus' hair enough for his liking, he bent down to swipe up his clothes for him. "Unless you want to be thrown into that wall and taken advantage of a third time, I suggest you get dressed quickly." James smirked as he put the clothes in Severus' arms and went over to his own pile of red and black on the floor.

“Do you ever stop or even a minute?” he asked slipping his towel off and starting to get dressed into his green robes and knowing that the Gryffindor know that he had had a taste of sex probably wouldn’t stop for even a minute given the choice.

"Maybe I'm in heat?" James offered as he slid on his robes and fiddling with his tie, he glanced over at Severus. "Maybe it's animal instinct, my stag did mount your doe as soon as it was conjured after all."

Severus giggled. “Hate to tell you this James but only females go into heat, the males just go crazy for the smell” he smiled as he slipped his shoes on and walked over to James to help with his tie. “So if anything you are doing it because I smell nice you and your animal” me smiled tapping James’ nose playfully.

James blinked as Severus tapped his nose before grinning wolfishly. "You do smell pretty good," he agreed. "Which is funny because I used to tease you for your hygiene but truthfully, there's never been a moment where you've been unclean. I love the smell of your skin now. Ironic huh?"

“Yes it is a bit” he smiled at James before leaning up and kissing him lightly. “That is a goodnight kiss…come on we should get going, we cant stay down here all night someone will eventually notice that you are gone” he smiled at James.

James smirked as Severus drew away from the kiss, his hazel eyes alight. "Come on then before you seduce me with your body again." He tutted, pulling out his invisibility cloak from his robe and throwing it over the pair of them...  
*  
After walking Severus down to the dungeon and bidding him goodnight, he returned to the Gryffindor common room as quickly as he could, slipping passed many prefects prowling the school. As he stepped through the portrait he noticed Sirius still up and sat by the fire, a few other students were tottering about too, it wasn't too late yet and they were indulging themselves in some last minute studying. But Sirius was just staring into the fireplace. "Uh... hey Padfoot, you're still up?" James tried to sound casual as he went to sit down next to him on the settee.

“Oh you know I was just wondering where you were” he said looking at the fire before turning to James. “You have been disappearing a lot lately and I was just wondering what was going go. I went to ask you but of course you were gone again so I thought I would just wait here until you appeared again, I would have checked the map but I couldn’t find it” he said looking at James before noticing his wet hair. “Did you go for a swim in the lake or something?”

"What? no... I..." James swallowed. "I had a bath, you know... in the prefects bathroom, where we all go. I didn't know you were my wife Padfoot and needed to know where I was left right and centre..." he teased him, "what are you going to be like when I get married for real if your attachment issues are so strong now?" he tried to give him a nudge to lighten up.

“Yeah alright I get it” he smiled shoving James back. “But you have to admit mate that you have been disappearing a lot and you don’t go running off with Lily because most of the time she’s here” he said as he pulled his feet up on the settee and looked at James before nudging at James with his feet. “So you going to tell me what you’ve been doing without me? Your bested pal on the whole world” he laughed as he nudged at James.

"Nothing that would interest you Padfoot," James replied, which wasn't a lie. "I've just been you know... debating life, some men do when they get to a certain point..." He put his legs over Sirius', lying top and tail on the settee, he slid his arms behind his head. "I think it'd be pretty awesome if I became head boy... quite a turn around, don't you think? considering every Professor thinks I'm a pain in the ass..."

“You are a pain in the ass James we all are” Sirius grinned. “And if you want to be something as disgusting as head boy you have to prove yourself this year to have any hope of becoming one next year” he smiled as he picked up a small cake from the table and threw it at James as he caught it. “Grab it from the kitchen earlier for you” I must say the house elves here are really nice compared to Creature back at home.”

James took a bite out of the cake and closed his eyes with a groan, it tasted good. "Hey... you can't really blame the poor guy..." he said with his mouth full like a typical boy. "Your families pretty nuts Pad... I'm sure you'd be like that too if you were him."

“Oh I partly am like him sadly” he said waving a hand and sighing. “That house drives me insane Prongs. Every time I go home all I hear is ‘Gryffindor what a disgrace 12 generations’ and all that crap. Honestly I’m glad I’m a Gryffindor I would have hated being in Slytherin” he grinned.

"I'm glad you got in Gryffindor too. The hat obviously thinks there's more to you than there is to them. Besides, the Marauder's is your real family. Right?" James offered with a grin, licking icing from his lips.

“You know it is Prongs, wouldn’t change you guys for anything” he smiled holding his fist out that James bumped back and they both grinned. “Best brothers a guy could ask for, not that there is anything really wrong with Regulus” he smiled.

"But there is everything wrong with Bella... she's crazy man, I feel sorry for you!" In fact James felt sorry for him having to be brought up in such a dark and depressing house. He'd only been to the house of Black once and he wouldn't make it a reoccurring visit that's for sure. "I wonder if Moons will get with that Nymphadora or if he'll worry too much about his time of the month..." He said, thinking aloud as he bit into his cupcake.

“He’ll probably worry to much, you know how Moony gets about. It’s amazing that he even made friends with us at all” Sirius said as he leaned back against the arm rest. “But she does like him, I mean what other girl would be stupid enough to take a chunk out of practically raw meat?” he asked as he shuddered at the memory of her eating it and feeling a little sick himself. 

"That's true actually, you've got a point there Padfoot," James thought about that whilst looking up at the ceiling of the common room, his eyes hooded in thought. "maybe she did that to prove that it's okay, I mean of course she doesn't know about him, but she might sense something especially if she feels a connection with him" he knew how that felt, ever since this had started with Severus he felt very tapped into his thoughts, maybe she was the same? it was a very soothing thought. "if they both like each other enough they'll find a way to make it work out, right?"

“Yeah I guess you’re right, I’m just glad Moony’s wolf doesn’t have any sexual desires that would be a real pain to deal with. We would have to hide Tonks somewhere every full moon if he did” he laughed as he imagined hiding the girl in a cupboard and tell her to stay there all night.

"Maybe one day, she might just be trusted to know his secret. But when the time comes, it's down to him. There is only so much we can do as his friends. He deserves love just like the rest of us do. I just hope one day, a woman sees in him what we do. I hope she can see his kind heart hidden behind the torment of the beast. One day, he might need a different kind of love, something that we can't give him, unless you wanna root for the other side 'Pad" James snorted at the thought of his two best friends becoming star-crossed lovers.

“No way Prong’s there is no way I’m going to go batting for the other team, I love boobs way to much for that” He smiled giving James a playful kick with his foot. “Maybe we should give him Peter to play with when he gets bored, think he might like that? Peter looks like he could easily bat for the other side” he said in a barked laughed.

James snorted at the idea. "I don't really like the idea of Peter in any sort of situation like that. It kind of makes me feel like I want to barf." They both looked at each other for a moment and cringed in sync before bursting into chuckles. "We should go to bed if I'm going to be head boy I don't think I can risk being late anymore."

“Yeah that’s true” he smiled throwing his legs over the side of the settee and standing up to stretch. “You should have said earlier you were going to the bath I would have joined you I still smell a bit like dog” he said sniffing at his arm and pulling a face. “And since dogs are like wolves I really don’t want to go giving Moony any ideas.”

James looked at him in amusement, "man, you really need to bathe. How can you bully Severus when you stink?" He laughed throwing one of the cushions at him and standing up. "Go and have a wash before you come up, you dog."  
*   
The following morning James woke in a good mood. He washed and dressed quickly heading downstairs only to pause when he saw his beautiful redhead stood in the common room by the fire. "Good morning Lily!" He had been so preoccupied with everything else, it felt like he hadn't seen her in years. His heart still hammered at the sight of her. She was stunning.

“Well good morning you, you’re certainly up early for a change” Lily smiled as she turned to look at James and walked over to him. “You certainly look like you go a lot of sleep though, your more awake than you were yesterday” he giggled before leaning up to kiss him, having missed being able to kiss him.

The kiss caught James off guard and his eyes widened in surprise. "A good- mm... morning indeed Miss Evans." He breathed against her lips as he wrapped her petite frame up in his strong arms. The kiss lasted longer than normal, it wasn't often they were openly intimate like this but the more James kissed Lily, the more he realized he hadn't been spending enough time with her or giving her enough of his attention. Which she deserved. James released her with an exhale and looked into her bright eyes. "I've missed you, Evans..." he breathed, a little short of air.

Lily giggled. “You can’t miss me James, we live in the same house and we even have some of are classes together” she smiled at James but understanding what he meant she had missed him as well. “And if you missed me that much maybe we should plan another date, we get to go down to Hogsmead in about 2 weeks what do you say to spending the whole day together?”

James was about to agree when he remembered telling Severus he should come along to that. He rubbed at the back of his neck, hoping she wouldn't mind as it wouldn't be much of a date. "Hold that thought... I half invited Severus to tag along on the next Hogsmead trip. I thought he needed to get out of school grounds for a while and that it might do him some good. It won't be the most romantic date though, I really suck at this whole boyfriend thing huh?"

Lily smiled as she shook her head. “Not at all James and it’s nice that you want to get him out of the castle for a while, he really does spend t much of his time locked up in one of the potions classrooms” she smiled as she kissed James loving how caring he was about her friend.

James smiled against her soft lips, she always taste so sweet and smelt strongly of flowers and strawberries. He breathed her in as he kissed her gently. "As long as you're sure..." he whispered. James' hands went under her arms then and he lifted her off her feet into the air for a moment, just to see her smiling down at him. "I'm lucky to have such a pretty girlfriend Miss Evans" he beamed charmingly.

“As opposed to an ugly one? She asked with a smile as she looked down at him. “I guess I should thank my lucky stars that you think that I’m pretty then” she smiled with a giggle as she long red hair fell over her shoulders.

Lowering her back down to the ground again, James draped an arm around her shoulders. "You could never be ugly Evans, besides you might be beautiful and a babe. But I love your heart." He smiled at her, drawing her to his chest and kissing her head.

“Well I’m glad to hear that, I was starting to think you were shallow and dating me for my looks” she giggled tilting her head and kissing James’ lips with love. “I love you James Potter.”

A few girls had confessed their undying love to him in his years at Hogwarts but none meant as much to him as hearing it from Lily. She was so special after all. He was lucky. "and I love you, Lily Evans." He murmured against her lips, trying to hold back a smile as his eyes locked onto hers from behind his specs. "You have no idea how long I've waited for you..."

“Oh I can imagine James, you could never take your eyes off me since the day you stepped onto the train” she smiled at James and it was true everywhere she went she could always feel James’ eyes watching her from across a room.

"Can you blame me? look at you..." He emphasized by stroking her cheek, running his thumb down over one of her soft pink lips. He watched his thumb closely and swallowed.

“I can see James, I have a mirror believe it or not” he smiled before getting a started looking on her face and blushing. “Um James…you um…seem to be poking me” she said blushing brightly feeling what could only be James erection poking her thigh.

James' eyes widened in embarrassment, this had never happened around Lily before. I mean sure he often got off in bed at night with a silencing charm around him with the thought of her face in mind. But this was so different. To get hard in front of his sweet, innocent, angelic Lily. "I'm... sorry..." James said in a strained voice, taking a step back. "I didn't feel that happening at all. I guess kissing you did it." His ears were bright red and he ached to go far away and get rid of his problem, it was really pushing against his boxers.

Lily turned around still blushing. “Um…why…why don’t we just pretend I didn’t see are feel anything…would that make you feel better?” she asked looking at the wall with her back to James guess that he wouldn’t like her staring at him. 

James mentally cursed himself, he wasn't acting very cool or casual at all. With Severus it was so easy. Maybe it was because Lily was a woman. He respected and worried about her just that bit more. But if he could be open about sexual things with Severus, he should be able to with Lily. She was his girlfriend. He couldn't be like this. It was normal to get aroused around your girlfriend, right? That's what he told himself anyway. It was silent behind Lily for half a minute until James came up behind her and slid his arms around her waist. "We..." he wet his lips nervously "we don't have to brush it off...?"

Lily blushed as she turned her head to look at James still feeling his erection poking at her. “We…we don’t?” asked trying not to move and somehow excite James anymore than he already was. “But…but why are you…” he couldn’t finish the words as she blushed more.

"Why am I hard?" James finished for her, tilting his head and glancing to the left uncomfortably. This was new for them. Lily was shy. He was embarrassed by his hard on. This was normal. "Because of you." He was resisting the urge to arch against her just to relieve a bit of the pressure in his trousers.

“But…but I didn’t do anything, we were just talking” she quietly looking at the floor as she blushed wondering why James was suddenly acting this way now when he had been fine all the other times they had been together.

James didn't know why he was feeling this way right now. Especially after coming twice yesterday. He should be well and truly satisfied. But he wasn't. "I uh... suppose it's normal right? between a guy and a girl at our age?" he blinked, rubbing the back of his neck before glancing at her bright red face. "Have you ever... you know..." he fidgeted on the spot. "Touched yourself before?"

“James!” Lily said looking at him started not believing that he had just asked her such a question. “I am not tell you the answer to that” she said blushing even brighter than her hair if that was possible as she shifted on the spot. 

James stared at her hard for a long moment, the quiet between them was uncomfortable. Before he broke the silence by grinning in typical Prongs fashion and saying "you totally have, you're getting redder." He took a slow step towards her. "You can't look me in the eye."

“James stop it you shouldn’t talk to a lady like that…and it’s rude to go asking her personal questions like that” she said looking James straight in the eyes and scowling at him slightly. “I…I don’t like this side of you James.”

"What? the aroused side?" James cocked up an eyebrow, hands sliding into his pockets. Severus does, his mind called and he whacked it back with a stick. "This isn't a 'side' of me Lily, it's normal. We should be able to talk about this stuff. We're not first years and I'm your boyfriend."

“Well sorry if I don’t want to go discussing any sexual things I may or may not have done” she said looking at James and wondering when he had turned into a some sort of sex pervert who was fine with asking such questions so easily and expecting an answer.

That got James' back up. The mood completely changed between them. "Why? I'm your boyfriend Lily. It should be normal." Like it is with Severus, we have no barriers. Ugh. Shut up brain. "I didn't even mean for it to be a serious thing, I was just playing around it, we should be able to joke about, it's not like there's anyone around..." he trailed off, glaring to the side and half turning away from her.

“You don’t know that, there could be someone listening from the stairs…and I don’t like this talk…I’m going to breakfast” she said looking at James before moving to walk past him. “Don’t ask me something like that again James until we have actually gone out more than twice and see each other more often” she said before heading for the portrait whole.

James stared after her for a moment, mentally cursing. Before he went after her, grabbing her hand just before she exited the common room. He pulled her back against his chest and closed his eyes. "Don't fight with me, please. I'm sorry."

Lily remained silent for a while not sure if she should forgive him or not. “…I forgive you James…just…don’t say things like that again…not for a long time” she said as she lightly hit his chest as if punctuating her words.

James blinked as she hit him but couldn't help but smile. "It's easy for you Evans, you're not faced with a beautiful red head that you've been in love with since your first year." He informed her, sliding an arm around her. James couldn't remember a time where he hadn't loved Lily. It felt like he'd been this way for a long time. "Oh! changing the subject slightly to something you'll be pleased to hear... I am working towards getting head boy next year" he grinned.

Lily pulled back and looked at him with an unbelieving face. “Really? Mr always late and plays pranks?” she asked with a smiled wondering if James was serious about trying to become head boy. “That is a wonderful goal to aim for James…you think you will be able to do it though?”

"I think I can do anything if I want it enough," he replied confidently, "becoming an animagi was really hard but I did it because I wanted it so much that I pushed myself every single day." James stepped back from her and slid his hands in his pockets. "Have some faith Evans, I'm a much better wizard than I am a boyfriend apparently." James laughed but he really did feel that way. He felt like he was progressing with Severus more than Lily. Maybe they really didn't spend enough time together. It wasn't that he wanted to sleep with her. There was just no intimacy. And maybe he was comparing it a lot to his experience with Severus - he didn't know anymore. He didn't know anything. His head felt a bit of a mess.   
James rose a hand to massage his temple, "let's get that breakfast you wanted" he said distantly, turning and stepping out of the portrait. He needed to chill and have some fun. Things had gotten way too serious around here.

“Hold my hand?” she asked with a smile as she held out her hand waiting for James to remove his from his pocket and take hers. “It would be nice to go to breakfast holding hands down the corridors…I mean you don’t have to but I thought it would be nice to do” she said and know starting to wonder if it was such a good idea to ask James after they had just had a little fight.

James looked up from the floor to her face, blinking once. He hesitated before sliding his hand out his pocket and took hold of hers, interlocking their fingers. "You're not mad?" he asked, hazel eyes studying her face.

“A little, but I guess I was more surprised than anything that you would ask such a thing” she said as she looked at James and gave his hand a small squeeze. “But you are still my boyfriend and you are not going anywhere” she smiled kissing his cheek as they walked.

James squeezed her fingers, stroking his thumb over the back of her hand. An apologetic look written across his slightly tan face. "I guess I just had a boy moment. I'm sorry Lily. Maybe you should get ugly then it wouldn't be so easy for me to get a you know what!" he laughed as her cheeks reddened in front of his eyes. "Come, let's go and get some pancakes!"

Lily smiled liking the idea of pancakes as they walked towards the Great Hall and reached it after a few minutes. The hall was still mostly empty as it was still early as few students for each house already sitting down and eating. “Guess we were up earlier than we thought, the hall is never normally this empty” she said as they walked over to the Gryffindor table and took a seat on the bench.

"That's a good start for me then," James said cheerfully, despite their first ever spat. It seemed to be forgotten about. James was a cheerful guy and couldn't hang onto negativity for long. James sat down opposite Lily and admired all the untouched food. There were no Gryffindor's up yet, just a few Ravenclaw's studying for exams whilst they ate and two Slytherin's who were sneering about something or another. These look good!" James drooled as he loaded three pancakes onto his plate and grabbed the syrup.

“Everything looks good” Lily smiled as she looked at the spread but chose to have pancakes as well with cream and strawberries to top and licked her top lip at the sight as she picked up her nice and fork and cut of a piece and popped it into her mouth her face instantly lighting up. “It’s so good, I wish I could make pancakes like this at home. The food at Hogwarts is always so tasty” she smiled getting cream at the corner of her mouth.

"It's even better than my mums cooking, which is saying something and she cooks pretty damn good." As James was about to put a piece of pancake in his mouth he paused on noticing the cream on Lily's lips. He felt his insides clench but let nothing show, especially after their little disagreement. Licking his own lips, mirroring what he wanted to do to hers, James reached over the table with his thumb and swiped some of the cream off. He slipped his thumb in his own mouth enjoying the taste of sweet cream mixed in with Lily. James hummed. "Delicious."

Lily blushed light as she smiled before eating another piece of her pancake. “Your mum does cook really well” she said after swallowing her mouthful and licking her lips to make sure there was no stray cream.

James tried his best not to look at her, he didn't want to go there, obviously his manhood had a mind of it's own today. He couldn't trust that he wouldn't get hard again. They'd had quite enough of that for the morning. "Are you looking forward to the summer holidays?" He asked cheerfully as he ate another bit of a pancake, "I know Severus is looking forward to camping."

“Oh yes I am” she said cheerily. “I’m looking forward to the camping, fireworks, ghost stories. Oh we have a little BBQ as well? That would be so much fun if we got to do that as well!” she said excitedly, she that thought of nothing else since they had talked about doing.

"A barbecue sounds like a good idea to me!" James agreed enthusiastically. "Marshmallows over the fire and looking up at the stars too. I've never gone camping with a girlfriend before." He said thoughtfully as he finished his sixth pancake and poured himself some sugary tea.

“Oh star gazing! That would be so amazing I hope they will be out when we go” she smiled holding out her cup for James to fill hers as well. “And I know that Severus will just love all of it. Being out and enjoying himself and getting to do loads of things he’s never done before” she smiled taking back her cup when James had poured tea into it.

James nodded in agreement. He could picture Severus' lit up expression as he ate a roasted marshmallow or stared up at the night sky. James smiled at the thought. "I usually go with the boys so I know all the best places to set up camp in the woods. We can go swimming in the nearby lake that morning too." He sipped his tea.

“That sounds great” she smiled. “I will have to remember to pack a swim suit then if I’m going to go swimming” she smiled drinking her tea thinks how amazing it was going to be as she looked around the hall with a smile as she drank he tea before seeing Severus walk in through the doors. “Looks like Severus is up” she smiled as she turned to James and Severus walked in with a limp and was slouched to try and compensate for the ache in his body.

James' head shot up a little too eagerly when he looked over at Severus entering the great hall. Usually he hated to see Severus in pain but this was different, a sense of 'I was there' floated through James' mind and he bit the inside of his cheek so not to smirk smugly. Severus may be in discomfort now but it was a sign of what they did yesterday. He watched as Severus made his way to the Slytherin table and attempted to sit down which took a couple of attempts and when he finally seated himself, his face was creased with pain.

“Hey you know what, me you and Sev all have a free period later. What do you say we go and do something?” she asked with a smile as she looked at James, her piercing green eyes looking straight into his hazel ones. “So what do you think?”

"Sure, I'm up for that!" Anything to spend more time with Severus and I haven't seen Lily all that much recently, it'd be nice to do something together. "Any idea what you want to do? Your wish is my command, princess!" He grinned, sipping some more tea.

Lily had to think about it for a moment before smiling. “Well we could always spend some time in the library…but then again we wouldn’t be able to make much noise and it would be a waste of what looks like is going to be a beautiful day” she smiled looking up at the enchanted ceiling and seeing blue skies and white fluffy clouds. “How about we spend the day out on the grounds?”

"Yeah," James thought it would be a good idea. He only wished Sirius would behave himself so that he could invite the boys as well. But he had no doubt in his mind that Sirius would start and he didn't want that for Severus. The thought made James frown. He wondered if it would always be this way? Could he get his friends out of old habits? He didn't know... He could invite just Remus but if Sirius caught wind of that, he'd sulk like a puppy. He was more sensitive than some people knew. James noticed Lily was looking at him, trying to figure out his thoughts most likely, he smiled at her. "I'm just thinking about how cool it'd be if one day Padfoot was chilled out with Severus. Moony isn't a problem and Wormtail just follows what we do. If I could just get Padfoot to see Severus as a person and not a target for his temper and amusement..."

“How does that old saying go, you can’t teach an old dog new tricks? I hate to say it but I think that might just be the case with Sirius” Lily said giving a little sigh at the thought. “It would be really nice though if we all could be together and enjoy each others company without worrying that Severus might suddenly get jumped. I don’t want to see him get chocked by Sirius again.”

James flinched at the memory, fingers tightening around the cup he held. "No, I don't want that either. You're right." He exhaled and slouched on the bench. "It's my fault... If I hadn't started on Severus in the first place, Padfoot wouldn't be like this. I started it." It was biting him in the arse now, majorly.

“I don’t think that’s true, people have never really liked Severus so if you hadn’t started on him I’m sure that Sirius would have of his own free will” Lily said as she reached across the table and touched James’ hand to reassure him it wasn’t all his fault despite what he might think.

James glanced up at her, a smile slowly crept over his face. "If you say so Evans, I'd like to think that. When I look at him and remember the things I've done to him it just..." He shook his head, trailing off into silence. "He doesn't blame me and I think that's the worst part about it. I feel like he should punish me for how disgustingly I treated him Lily."

“Well then maybe you should talk to him, ask him to hit you or something to make things even” she smiled at James. “But you have done a lot of wonderful things for him James which I think more than makes up for all the bad things you have done to him don’t you think?” she asked smiling as she gave James’ hand a squeeze.

James couldn't think like that, he was blinded by everything bad he'd done. Despite his arrogant front, he didn't feel as though he deserved forgiveness for being a bully. He didn't deserve Severus' company at all. "One day I'll make it up to him." He vowed with a serious nod. "And I'm sorry I'm being a rubbish boyfriend, I'm trying to give time to the boy's, redeem myself with Severus and see you, on top of Quidditch and studying to be an Auror." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed a knuckle. "You always make me feel better, about anything. You're my angel."

Lily smiled sweetly and moved her hand to stroke James’ cheek. “I know you are working really hard James, but don’t forget to take some time for you. You keep pushing yourself so hard to please everyone you are going to exhaust yourself” she said as she looked at James, he really was trying his best to be a better person and Lily couldn’t love him more. 

James opened his mouth to respond but just as he did, the great hall doors opened and in walked Sirius, Remus and Peter. "speak of the devil and he shall come..." James whispered to Lily with a smirk.   
"Prongs! Are you ill?! It's early!" Padfoot exclaimed. Even Remus looked surprised. Getting up wasn't James' strongest points. He was usually last.   
"I wanted to spend some extra time with Lily. Don't get jealous Padfoot!" James teased as they approached the table and sat down.   
"Oh look, your girlfriends here Moony!" James spotted to Tonks, she was up to but listening to music on her portable cassette player. Not everyone had those yet. "Nymphadora is pretty cool."

“Yeah…I guess she is” Remus mumbled as he played sasuages on his plate along with bacon and anything else meaty he could get his hands on and feeling grateful that tomorrow things would be completely back to normal and he wouldn’t want meat so much.

“Oh come on Remus, Tonks is totally amazing! She is so much fun to be around and she’s really nice as well!” Lily said with a huge smile as she looked at Remus. “You should give her a chance, I know she’s only a first year but that shouldn’t make a difference and I have heard that you men like younger women anyway” she giggled.

James snorted, draping an arm around Lily's shoulders as he grinned across the table at his friend. "You should listen to my girl Moony, she's smart." 

"She did eat raw meat for you mate." Sirius agreed as he stuffed bacon down his throat. "Speak to her after breakfast. I dare you."

“Maybe I will tomorrow after the wolf is completely out of me, I don’t trust myself today” he said as he ripped into a sausage and swallowed it with minimal chewing. “I wouldn’t want to do something I would regret and would get me kicked out of Hogwarts twice in the same year.”

Peter perked up then, in his quiet, nervous voice. "Wouldn't you ever tell her about you, Remus?" He looked at his friend from beneath his fringe. Cheeks flushing. "What if she fell in love with you?"

“That would never happen Peter trust me, she would see how plain and boring I am and then when she hears I’m a werewolf she will run for the hills and if she doesn’t…well…I’m sure me telling her that I never want to have kinds will” he said as he bit into his sausage and then proceeded to drink down his pumpkin juice, know girl wanted to ever hear that they weren’t allowed to have children.

"If she likes you enough, that won't matter..." Peter said quietly. 

"Why don't you want kids Moons? To pass your legacy down to?" James asked, studying his friends scarred face. "you'd make a good Dad. Wouldn't he guys?"

“Oh yeah a great dad I would be, first full moon I would probably kill them all and what would happen if I passed this…curse…this disease down to my kids? I don’t even wish this life on my worst enemy let alone someone of my own blood…no it’s better this way” Remus said as he looked down at his cup and ran his thumbs around the rim.

"I don't think it works like that Moony old 'pal, I think you'd need to bite your kid to change them." Sirius murmured, bacon grease around his lips but he didn't care. 

James studied Remus for a minute then reached over the table to grip his shoulder. "give her a chance, for us? Because we're asking you to? Try?" He said seriously, hazel eyes boring into Remus' face.

Remus looked at James before giving a sigh. “Fine, but I’m still not going to talk to her until tomorrow” he said before eating a piece of bacon and enjoying the sound of it crunching between his teeth.

“I’m sure she will b happy to talk to you Remus you will see, I even think she has a bit of a crush on you she always watching to” Lily smiled as she gave Remus a wink.

"That's my boy!" James boomed, smacking a hand on top of Remus' head and giving his head a rough, playful ruffle. "We'll all meet up in the Gryffindor common room tomorrow night with snacks for all the deets!" James watched Remus roll his eyes and growl something under his breath so withdrew his hand. "I'm going for a walk with Lily this afternoon. Strictly no losers allowed, sorry you guys are out!"

Sirius gasped and looked at him with a shocked, hurt expression. “Oh James and here we thought you liked us, but know the truth comes out you just think we are losers” he said dramatically. “Well fine, ten we will go do something cool without you then” he said before grinning at James. 

"There is nothing more fun than spending time with my Lily. You can't get much cooler than her. Sorry man." James winked at Sirius and lent over to press a firm kiss to the side of Lily's head.

Lily smiled with a small blush as Sirius pulled a face at the scene. “Oh no you have turned into one of them…one of those boyfriends who thinks there girlfriends are the best” he smiled with a wink. “Although I guess in this case it is true, you are pretty cool Evan’s.”

"She is" James kissed her again with an exaggerated 'mwuah' sound "and she's all mine so don't even think about trying to steal my princess away because I will cut you down!" he beamed, downing the rest of his tea which had gone cold now, he pulled a face "Yuck!" James cringed then looked at Lily. "want to go?"

“Sure” Lily smiled brightly before leaning close to James’ ear. “I’ll just grab Sev and I’ll meet you out there okay” she smiled pulling away before standing and walking away from the table.

“What’s the matter I thought you two were about to leave, she have to go to the toilet or something?” Sirius asked as he looked at James and not paying any attention to where Lily was going.

"Yeah, something like that" James went along with it, he didn't want to lie anymore, he hated lying to his best friend's but he had no choice for Severus' sake if he wanted James in his life at all. "You know how women are. What is it the muggles say? she's gone to pamper her nose..." James snorted then looked at Remus. "Are you going to be alright today Moons?" James asked as he regarded Remus in concern. He'd seen him like this every month since their friendship began but it never ceased to worry him...

“Hmm…I might find a quiet spot to relax in for a while until my class starts later, I could use the sun and fresh air” he said as he thought about where he should hear where he wouldn’t be disturbed by other students.

"Just do what you need to do to relax, tomorrow's a new day. How about we all spend it in the Prefects bathroom? we haven’t done that in a while? (well, I have) That was awesome last time." James suggested.

Remus smiled and gave a nod. “That sounds like a great plan to me, I would love to just sit back and relax in a bath. Its so nice when we all o down there together” he smiled at James as he gave a stretch and let out a loud sigh. “Well I think I’m going to head out now and find a quiet spot.”

"I better go after Lily too, see you later guys!" James saluted with his hand before getting up from the table and strutting out of the great hall. Immediately he spotted Lily and Severus talking and laughing together over by one of the paintings which was glaring at them for their noise. James rushed over to them, waving. "Hey, sorry about the wait!"

“It’s alright we know you had to say goodbye to your friends” Lily smiled happily at James. “I told Severus what we are doing today but he said his body is feeling kind of sore today before he slept really badly so we have to slow with what we do today” she said as over her shoulder Severus blushed as he looked at James and knowing that he knew that was not the real reason for why he was feeling so sore.

"Oh really? That's terrible Severus," James feigned worry, that obviously Lily didn't pick up on but Severus would have. "You'll have to make sure you get plenty of sleep tonight then, huh?"

“Yes I think I will have to” he said looking at James and lightly shaking his head at him. “I guess we should start going then or we are going to have no time outside before class” he said looking at the pair and giving them a smile.

James lead the way, holding the doors open for Severus and Lily until they were outside, walking down the hill on the lush green grass. "The sun is really bright today!" he commented, taking off his gryffindor robe and chucking it over one shoulder.

“I love days like this there so wonderful” Lily smiled sliding off her own robe. “I hope it won’t be to hot tonight, I hate it when I get all not and sticky in the heat it makes it impossible to sleep” she said pulling out a hair band and tying her hair up.

“I rather like the heat, in warms up the dungeon a bit for a change normally it’s really cold down there” Severus smiled thinking of the number of blankets some of them normally had on there beds in the Slytherin dorms.

That made James look towards him out of the corner of his eye. "You get cold?" he asked then looked to Lily "maybe when we're in Hogsmeade we could buy Severus some blankets, maybe some warmer pyjamas?"

“No really you don’t have to worry I’m just fine, besides you know I only where night shirts when I’m in bed” Severus said looking at the pair. “Really I’m fine besides I’m used to the cold so I don’t really need anything” he said giving them a smile but think back to when he lived with his father and the most he had was a very thin sheet to keep warm under against the cold wind that came in though his broke window, compared to that the dungeon was warm.

James gave him a sceptical look "if you're sure Severus... I mean, we don't mind? I don't want you to catch a cold or something? If you need anything, let me or Mum know, we'll get it for you?" When James was talking to Severus, he noticed Lily watching them out of the corner of her eye and smiling to herself. It must be weird for her... nice, but weird. To have them getting on and to see James so caring. James flushed at the thought.

“Don’t worry it’s fine really oh and your mum wants to know why you haven’t been writing to her, I just tell her that you are busy but you should probably send a letter so she knows you are still alive” Severus smiled at James.

“That wouldn’t be a bad idea James, Severus is always sends loads of letters home to your parents you should see his face light up every time he gets a reply back it’s so cute” Lily smiled as Severus blushed not knowing that he actually looked excited when post came.

James snorted and smacked a hand on top of Severus' head, ruffling his dark locks until he looked up at him. "I've never written much to Mum, it's usually a howler from the school when I've got up to something I shouldn't..." he grinned sheepishly and went to sit down against the trunk of giant oak tree, he rested against the bark. "I'm sure she appreciates it from you." James said to Severus, his grin slipping into a smile. "Thanks."

“I’m alright, I like sending letters to your mum” Severus smiled as he slowly lowered himself onto the ground before lying on his side finding it more comfortable and less of a pain on his arse.

“You still send a little letter James, I’m sure she would like to hear from her actual son, maybe you can tell her how quidditch practice is going” Lily smiled as she sat next to James and stretched her legs out.

James slid his arms behind his head, leaning back casually against the tree. "Jeez, I will then..." He groaned affectionately, smirking at little. "You sound like my wife already and I haven't even bought a ring yet." James laughed as she gave him a playful nudge. As he did he noticed Severus' fidgeting. "You must have slept really bad..." He commented teasingly.

Severus gave him a small glare. “I guess this what happens when I sleep on my back for to long, I will be sure not to do that for a long time now” he said fidgeting again till he let out a sigh.

“Maybe you would go and get something from Madam Pomfrey, I’m sure she will have something that will make you feel less achy Severus” Lily said as she smiled wanting Severus to be comfortable.

"Yeah, Lily's right Severus..." James went along with it, biting the inside of his mouth so he didn't laugh. "You should go to the hospital wing and get it checked out. We'll even come with you. Let's go now!" He pretended to be about to get up.

“No it’s fine I don’t need to go there! I have had enough of hospitals this year thank you very much” he said looking between the pair and showing he was putting his foot down on the subject and would not be moved on it.

"Oh, are you sure?" James teased, half stood up. "I mean it wouldn't be a problem for us to go with you." He made eye contact with Severus just for a moment and smirked, a playful glint in his eyes. "I never knew poor sleep could give you such bad pain, odd..."

“It all depends on how you sleep and how HARD your bed is” he said as he glared up at James, knowing he was taking great pleasure in the situation and was having fun torturing him.

"I thought in the Slytherin common room they had pretty luxurious beds, Malfoy complained on his first year and got them all upgraded..." James challenged, making it incredibly hard for Severus to get out this. He had to keep biting the inside of his cheek so he didn't burst into laughter.

“He only replaced the beds of people he liked so I still have the old beds” Severus said refusing to let James win this one. “And if you are so worried about my health James I’m sure it is just a trapped nerve and can be fixed with a good massage if you would like to do that?” he grinned.

When Severus grinned James wanted to bite that lip of his. Cocky little Slytherin. "Why don't you ask Malfoy?" he smirked, tilting his chin up. "You'd probably like that." James didn't mean it, sometimes these things just came out because he was still James Potter and because he would love to massage him but couldn't. His palm twitched and he curled his fingers on the grass.

Severus smiled as he looked at James before turning his head to look at Lily. “Lily, James is being mean will you give me a massage?” he asked with a playful pout that made Lily giggle.

“Oh okay, since my boyfriend is being so mean to you” she said playfully as she crawled over to Severus as he laid on his stomach and grinned at James before pulled a face of pure pain as Lily touched his lower back.

James sat there glaring daggers at first, Severus knew what he was doing and how possessive James was over him. Luckily it was Lily and not someone else. But when Severus' face creased in pain, James' glare softened. Finally, he felt bad. He must have fucked him pretty hard. James ached to stroke that creased face but instead it curled into a fist. "You really should take it easy little- Severus."

Severus looked at James in surprise, he had been about to call him by his little pet name he had given him right in front of Lily. “Y-yeah…I will be” he murmured hiding his face in his arms a little.

“Wow Severus your body is so tense, no wonder your in pain” Lily said as she massaged parts of Severus back hoping to loosen his us and take away from of the pressure that was causing him pain.

It's no wonder his back is so tense considering everything he's been through James thought as he watched Lily massaging him. A breeze blew against them, it was cool in the warm air. The thought made James' eyes dim thoughtfully. He reached over and laced his fingers into Severus' hair, surprising himself as well as Severus and Lily. It wasn't weird, he told himself, he stroked Remus' hair all the time if he was feeling rubbish after a full moon. It was only weird because he'd spent the past few years bullying this boy and now he was stroking his hair...

Severus looked at James with started eyes before relaxing into the touch and closing his eyes to the touch, his body relaxing slightly as James stroked at his hair affectionately.  
“You have a real way with his James” Lily whispered with a smile as she looked at James her hands still working there way up and down Severus’ back.

James' ears burned with embarrassment. "Don't let Padfoot hear you say that," He responded with a wink. His fingers pushed Severus' bangs out of his face, his rough Quidditch player fingers were so gentle with Severus. "Take it easy today, yeah?" He asked him, smiling as he looked at the peaceful expression on his face. Seeing Severus so relaxed was priceless.

Severus let out a murmur of agreement making Lily smile happy to see Severus so relaxed and letting his guard down for the first time in his life. He had changed so much in the last few months that Lily felt that she was looking at a completely different person now.

They stayed like that for a little while, James was sure Severus nearly dozed off at one point what with Lily rubbing the knots out of his back and James stroking his hair. Whilst Severus rested, James and Lily chatted quietly to each other. It was nice. But things were never 'nice' for long, especially for Severus... James knew it was a risk to be out here like this but he didn't realize just how much of a risk. 

"What the fuck?!" Came a familiar yell and James looked up just in time to see Sirius rushing over, his face filled with rage and shock.

Lily moved almost like lightening as she climbed over Severus and blocked Sirius way for every reaching him, if he was going to hurt Severus he had to get through her first and when it came to looking out for Severus that was a real challenge.

Sirius approached them like a bull charging, he came crashing into James who had just stood up in time, he grabbed the front of James' robes and gave him a shake. "What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled in his face, unable to believe he had just seen James sat there stroking Snivellus' hair. "I know you want to be an auror and behave yourself in school but that is just too far Prongs!" 

James glared at him, grabbing Sirius' wrist. "Get off of me Padfoot." He tried to keep calm, speaking through his teeth. 

"No, I'm sick of this! I'm sick of you disappearing. We have no idea where you are anymore! You're changing Prongs and it's because of that little shit!"

“Don’t call Severus that! He is not a shit!” Lily snapped as Severus murmured at the yelling and opened his eyes wondering what all the yelling was about and then his eyes landed on Sirius causing his to sit up quickly and let out a yelp of pain.

"Shut up Evans, you're just too blinded by your own stupid kindness to see it!" Sirius snapped at her. 

"Don't you dare talk to Lily like that!" James finally rose his voice, digging his fingers into Sirius' wrists that still held his robes. "I haven't changed Padfoot and if I have, I'm growing up! Maybe you need to try it sometime!" James started to smirk but the smirk was short lived as Sirius threw him back into the oak tree behind them and rose a fist to punch him. 

"Shut up!" He yelled, James ducked out of the way just in time, nearly falling over the trees roots. Sirius' fist hit the bark and he cursed from the pain. 

"I can't believe you actually went to hit me!" James gaped, shocked at how hard his fist had flung. Sirius had really lost it this time. 

The dark haired Gryffindor turned to look at him. "You need some sense knocked into you! I was all for supporting your relationship with Lily, we all were. But if I knew that meant you befriending the enemy I wouldn't have! We never see you anymore, we never do anything fun. And do you know what, you're not even WITH Lily?! you're with fucking Snivellus! What are you, a fucking fag or something?" 

Sirius really shouldn't have said that, especially when the face of his best friend changed right in front of him, a transformation he'd seen a dozen times but only at night time in the shack, in seconds James had shifted into his animagus. A supernaturally big stag stepped towards him causing Sirius to back off.

Both Severus and Lily looked at the scene with wide eyes, this was the first time they had seen James and Sirius in there animagus forms and the scene was amazing but also scary as well as both had worked themselves up into a frenzy of anger. 

Sirius went to snap for James' legs with his bared teeth but James rose the leg, hoofing Sirius right in the face, causing the dog to whine and fall back onto the floor. James was a lot stronger than him, especially like this. He was a big and powerful stag. He didn't want to hurt Sirius but this had to stop, he had a feeling Sirius would hurt him or Severus if he didn't stop him. The black dog jumped up and bent down, getting its hackles up and growling loud, the stag huffed out a breath from it's nose as if mocking him and bowed it's antlers. Daring him.   
Just in the nick of time before they went for each other again, the sound of yelling and loud footsteps could be heard as Peter and Remus ran down the hill. Peter had felt the transformation from inside the castle and had found Remus, fearing the worse and hear their friends were, battling it out like idiots.

“Remus! Peter!” Lily called as she saw the pair running towards them. “What do we do we have to stop them?” she asked as she looked at the pair and Severus didn’t take his eyes off the scene of the stag and dog as they looked like they were about to charge each other and if that happened one or both of them would end up seriously hurt he had to stop the fighting somehow, he knew they were fighting because of him and he couldn’t stand the thought.

Sirius took the leap first, blind with rage now, his black dog form looked savage as it went for James. James lowered his head and blocked the dogs path with his antlers, using them to lift Sirius up and chuck him to the side with a loud yelp of pain. The stag patted the floor with its hoofs and descended on him again. "Prongs, stop!" Remus exclaimed. "You know he won't calm down unless you do!"   
No, he's gone too far this time! James yelled back in his head. He'd talked shit to Lily, called him a fag and gone to punch him. James had had enough of being nice!   
"Prongs!" Remus yelled in frustration as he went for Sirius again as soon as the dog stood up.

“James stop!” Severus cried as wild magic rushed through him and caused him to apparate despite Hogwarts barriers and turn up right in front of Sirius as James charged and collided him and Severus let out a yell or pain as his antlers collided with his chest and pierced his skin as he was thrown across the grass. 

The stag's eyes widened and breathed hard out of it's nose. Shocked. Idiot! His mind yelled, why did he get involved?! James barely heard Lily cry out for Severus, because he was rushing over to him, not thinking to transform back. He approached Severus and nudged his face with his head.

Severus remained motionless as Lily ran over. “Severus! …Severus!” she called falling to her knees as she looked at him his hair falling into his face. “You idiot…why did you jump in to stop them?” she asked looking at him as her eyes filled with tears. “Come on Severus open your eyes” she scared to touch him in case she hurt him more.

Remus sent Peter over to check of on Sirius whilst he rushed over to the scene, nearly beside them all, the young werewolf was very intelligent for his age and started to check all of Severus' vitals. His hands glew with magic as he ran them over Severus' body. "His hearts fine.. he's breathing fine..." Remus murmured to Lily and the stag who was still lightly headbutting Severus' head, licking his pale skin. "One of his ribs is damaged, and his lung looks pretty fragile right now. He needs to go to the hospital wing." Remus looked at Lily, gently touching her arm "he's alright" he reassured. "Don't panic. I'm sorry my friends are such idiots." Remus snapped a glare up at the stag. James didn't want to transform back and face the music but he had to, his mind was in haywire. He couldn't believe Severus had jumped in front of him for Sirius of all people who hated his guts. Closing it's eyes, the stag slowly shifted back to human.

Severus let out a breath as he slowly opened his eyes in time to see James slowly change back. “……you okay?” he asked in a weak whisper as he looked at James still stunned by the hit and wondering what had happened as he tried to move and quickly changed his mind about it.

James grabbed either side of Severus' face and grit his teeth. "You idiot! what were you doing?!" he yelled "what in Merlin's name possessed you to do something so stupid?" He was already close to Severus' face but he pressed his forehead against his and scrunched his eyes. "Fucking moron..." He hoarsed. Not caring that Lily and Remus were right there.

“I…I couldn’t let you fight…your friends…you could have hurt each other” Severus breathed before letting out a hiss at the pain in his chest where James’ antlers had collided with him. “Didn’t know…I could apparate…I guess I…just learned something new.”

James snorted, shaking his head a little. "Idiot..." He said again, "I'm going to pick you up now, alright? I'm sorry if this hurts..." he slid one arm under Severus' legs and the other around his back, picking him up bridal style.

Severus let out a hiss and tried not to yelp as he was lifted off the ground. “You’re not…taking me to the hospital wing…are you?” he asked.  
“Damn straight we are, that was a stupid and recluse thing to do Severus!” Lily scolded as she looked at her friend but the worry was very clear in her eyes from what had just happened.

James looked up at Lily then back at Severus. "You'll be alright, I'll stay with you. It's the least I can do since you're a complete idiot" He smiled, cradling him to his chest as he turned towards Hogwarts. "You might want to sort Padfoot out, Remus. He took more blows than me. And Lily, I'm sorry our afternoon didn't go to plan. You should go back to class." He smiled over at her, not giving any of them a choice as he carried Severus up towards the castle doors. Not looking at him, even when they were on their own. "I'm sorry..." he said, keeping his eyes ahead.

“It’s not…your fault” Severus said as he leaned his head against James’ chest. “I was…the one who jumped in the way of the fight” he said realizing now just how reckless the move had been even if he hadn’t really planned it to begin with. “You didn’t get hurt…did you?”

James shook his head "no, I didn't... I'm stronger than Padfoot and I've been an animagi longer." He murmured stiffly but sneaked a peak down at Severus when he pressed his face into his chest, he had to bite back a smile. "Whenever we're together, trouble follows doesn't it?" he mused.

“I guess it does…but we knew that we stood no change here” he said lightly as he enjoyed the feel of James’ strong arms around him and tried to ignore the pain that was moving through his body. “I think it best…we not tell your mum about this.” 

James snorted, "you're probably right, she already worries about you enough, I don't need to hear her nagging." As James slipped inside the castle, there was a few students around but most were in classes. The ones that were there blinked at James with Severus, probably assuming he'd beaten him up or gone too far like usual. "Take a picture I’ll last longer!" James grinned as he passed a flock of girls, they rolled their eyes and laughed at him as he headed towards the hospital wing.

“Do I really have to go in there? I don’t want to be stuck in another hospital for ages” Severus said at the large double door came into view and knowing he was close to the hospital wing and someone poking and prodding at him, though he felt grateful that there hospital wing help a women instead of a man.

"I'm afraid you do, maybe it'll teach you to not do stupid things little bird" James smiled cynically. He pushed open the doors before Severus could complain anymore and Madam Pomfrey looked up. "Oh for heaven's sake boys," she tutted "what has happened now?"   
James grinned sheepishly, looking guilty. "I was having a fight with Sirius in our animagus' and Severus tried to stop it, he's not too badly beaten up but I think you need to check him"   
"Bring him over here then, we might need to make a permanent bed for you Mr Snape" Pomfrey scolded "especially if you continue playing about with these boys"  
James carried Severus over to a spare bed and gently lowered him down.

“I didn’t do it on purpose Madame Pomfrey” he said as he looked up at her from his bed just as she snapped her fingers and his record appeared in her hands and she tutted shaking her head.  
“You were just in St. Mungo’s a month ago with serous injuries you should know better than to go doing such reclose things” she scolded.

James sat down on the edge of Severus' bed next to him. "I keep telling him this, he just doesn't listen..." his eyes glinted playfully at Severus and he poked out his tongue. "I think he likes danger."

“Well be that as it may I want you to stop. Cant have you breaking ribs all over again” she said setting the file down and pulling out her wand to do her checks and being sure to double check everything. “You will have to stay in for about a week to get some rest and allow everything to heal up again and I want to keep an eye on that lung of yours it looks rather weak right now.”  
“…yes Madame Pomfrey” Severus said even if he didn’t like the idea of being trapped in bed for a week.

James noticed the look on Severus' face and put a hand on his arm. "It wouldn't be so bad if you hadn't had your incidents before, it's probably best eh?" when Severus didn't look at him, not wanting to be here, he squeezed his arm and discreetly slid his hand down to take his whilst Pomfrey was doing some paperwork on him. "I'll be with you. Just like before."

“You have to go back to your room eventually James, you can’t stay with me all week” he said looking at him a little sadly. “Why cant I just sleep in my dorm room and not be in here” he pouted hating the thought of being stuck in the hospital wing all alone.

"Can't he?" James looked up at Madam Pomfrey, "if it's nothing too serious? he really hates it in here and if he literally only leaves his bed to pee?" he asked, looking hopeful.

“I’m sorry Mr Potter but Mr Snape has to stay here in the hospital wing where I can keep an eye on him, if everything goes fine and he does okay he might even leave early but he has to stay here” she informed as she wrote a few more lines on her paper work before putting it down.

James looked at Severus with a frown, his eyes apologetic but soft. "I'm sorry little bird, looks like you've got to stay here." He said sympathetically knowing he didn't like hospitals. "You shouldn't have interfered..." He sighed "your body is far more fragile than mine and Padfoot's, especially in animagus form."

“I didn’t really plan it though, I just going to call out and hope that it would stop you both…then I somehow found myself in front of you. And I must admit it was kind of scary to suddenly see you charging at me” Severus admitted as he looked at James, but he didn’t blame him at all for what had happened as Madame Pomfrey left the room to get a few things. “…I know you are already in trouble James but…do you…think you could come back and sit with me for a while tonight?”

James' eyes widened in surprise before softening as a warm smile touched his face. "Of course. I'll bring you some books so you're not bored when you're on your own." He glanced over his shoulder to see if Madam Pomfrey was still gone, when he was sure the hospital wing was empty he took hold of both of Severus' hands and held them on the bed. "I made a decision today. I'm not going to hide that we get on anymore or that we're friends. I'm not ashamed of that and you shouldn't nearly get beaten up everytime we hang out. From now on, I'll always stick up for you and fight your corner."

“But…you will be fighting for a really long time then James. What if you get expelled for fighting because of me?” Severus asked worriedly, he didn’t want to see James getting into trouble in school. “You don’t need to look about for me all the time James I will be alright, you should enjoy the time you get to spend with Lily and your other friends not thinking about if I’m going to get hit or not” he said with a smile.

"If I got expelled, you'd have to make sure you worked hard to get a job and take care of me after school," he mused, only half joking. "I just... I just can't sit by and do nothing anymore." Because you've come to mean so much, his mind added. "I want to look after you, protect you, do you understand? I won't let Padfoot hurt you, not anymore." He squeezed his hands. James had never looked so serious and passionate about anything.

“But…am I really worth loosing a long friendship over?” he asked looking at James. “You and Black have been together since we all first step foot on the train…am I worth…that friendship maybe ending? You know that Black will never except me not even a little bit.”

James thought about Sirius, his friendship with him, the good times and the bad. But stopped. He realised he already knew the answer. "If... he is a real friend, he will come to accept it in time. I have the free will to do whatever I want in my life, even if that means befriending and talking to you publically. Your friends shouldn't control you Severus, it's my life. And you know... I'd give up pretty much anything for you... apart from Quidditch." He smirked at the last bit. Playful.

“I would never ask you to give that up James” Severus smiled with a giggle before wincing at the pain in his chest. “You know…if being and aura doesn’t work out you could always play for one of the professional quidditch teams. I think you are just that good James” he smiled knowing how much James loved being up in the air on his broom.

"Maybe," James mused but he sounded uncertain. "Do you think I could make it as a Quidditch player?" he asked, thoughtful and wondering what Severus would say.

“I think that you could” he smiled. “You are an amazing flyer James no one can deny that, I me you managed to catch me when I jumped out of that window and I had a head start” he said as he pointed to one of the large open windows on the other side of the room.”

James' face twisted at the memory and he didn't look at the window Severus was pointing at. "You're a pain in the backside, aren't you?" He teased. "What would you do without me huh?" His lips twitched up into a smirk.

“Jump out a window apparently” he laughed holding his chest. “I’m glad you are always there to catch me though James, I really wouldn’t be much without you” he smiled at James and gave his hand a small squeeze.

"Hey, that's not true. You were already so much before me, just... no one other than Lily had noticed yet." James glanced up at him. "I'm glad I noticed." He smiled, fingers curling around his hand. "Now I can't stop looking at you."

Severus gave a light blush as he smiled James feeling happy for his words.   
“Mr Potter don’t you have a class to go to?” Madame Pomfrey asked as she walked out of her office and saw James still sitting there. “Mr Snape needs his rest now off with you” she said as she did a shewing motion with her hands.

James looked hesitantly at Severus, not wanting to go but having to. "I'll see you tonight" he whispered out of earshot of Madam Pomfrey. "Try and rest now." With a final squeeze of Severus' hand James stood up and strolled across the hospital wing, he looked over his shoulder at the last minute, catching Severus' gaze before he vanished. Heading back to his last class.

Once class was over Lily immediately went of the search to track down James and quickly finding as she ran up behind him and threw her arms around, half jumping on him in the process. “James! Is Severus okay? He’s not badly hurt from what he did is he?” she asked worriedly.

James turned to look at her, half smiling as he took her in her arms. "Hey Lily. He's... not too bad. He's damaged his ribs so he's got to stay in the hospital for a while. Mostly because of what's happened to him in the past."

“Oh…I see” she said a little sad thinking about Severus past. “Poor Severus he was just trying to help and now he’s stuck somewhere he doesn’t want to be. Maybe I will take him some cake later to make him feel better about being there or something” Lily smiled not liking the idea of Severus in the hospital wing but knowing she would do everything in her power to make sure he was happy there.

James nodded, he knew Severus would like the company. "I'm going to sneak up there tonight too under my cloak to see him, it's partly my fault he's in there after all so it's the least I can do." He informed her, squeezing her to his chest.

“That would be really nice I think he would like that” Lily smiles sweetly as she kissed James. “It’s a shame we cant give that little doe to him, the one had in the hospital” she said as she thought about the little doe and how Severus always seemed to be holding onto it whenever she saw him or it would be standing watch on the bedside table.

"I could always try and get it?" James offered, "I'd have to sneak into the Slytherin common room and wait until a student came by but I could probably do it." He shrugged his shoulders as if it were nothing, he was always up to mischief, it wasn't anything new really. "Maybe you should take him some books to read when you go and I'll get the doe?" he grinned a little, running a hand through her long red hair. "sound good? you know what sort of books he likes".

Lily gave a nod as she smiled. “Yes I do, he likes potions books and defence against the darks arts books. I’m sure I could borrow a few from the library for him to enjoy” she smiled and knowing what ones he had already read it would be easy for her to choose books. “Just be careful when you go and get that doe, you know the Slytherins wont be happy to see a Gryffindor in there common room.

"The Slytherin's aren't happy either way." James snorted, giving her a final squeeze.  
*  
Getting into the Slytherin's common room wasn't as easy as if he were trying to get into the Hufflepuff's or Ravenclaw's. He had to slip in behind the student just at the right moment otherwise the portrait would sense even a glimmer of the cloak as it went through. But James had this mastered by now and did it easily. Finding the doe was a little harder, he had to move around Severus' 'room' which was only separated by long black and green curtains from the sight of other students. If they saw a drawer opening they were sure to know there was an imposter in their mits. James found the doe hidden in the bottom drawer on his bedside, obviously Severus had been worried about the other Slytherin's touching it. But he also found one of his own Gryffindor hoodies from home, it really surprised him and he gaped at it before quickly shoving it back in and making his way out of the dungeon with the doe held securely under the robe..

Severus let out a loud sigh as he flicked through one of the books Lily had given him and occasionally lifted his head to look at the door waiting to see if James would come and see him, though he had never let him down before when he had asked for something. The sky had grown dark and Madame Pomfrey had already down her final check for the night. “Are you still coming James?” he asked quietly as he placed his book down and laid on his side watching the door waiting to see it open and have an invisible James enter.

Eventually the door opened and no one appeared to walk in the Hospital Wing but Severus knew different. The door shut with a click and two seconds later, a flustered James Potter was revealed in his striped Gryffindor pyjamas beside his bed. "Hey." He greeted. "Sorry about the delay, the prefects were hard to skip around tonight."

“That’s okay as long as you came” he smiled at James as he laid on his side. “And you came in your pyjama’s as well, going to spend the night with me?” he asked with a light giggle before wincing. “That’s right forgot I cant laugh yet.”

"Well, when I went up to the common room, Padfoot wouldn't talk or look at me, he just turned away in his bed but I knew he was awake and Remus was reading at first so I wanted to pretend I was going to sleep. I had to make it believable. When I knew they'd drifted off that's when I snuck out and oh!" He reached inside his trouser pocket and extended the carving of a doe. "Lily thought you might want this so I went to retrieve it from your room."

Severus looked at the doe and quickly reached out and took it holding it close to his chest. “I was so worried about her being alone in the dorm with the other guys I share the room with” he said smiling glad to have his little doe safe with his before his eyes widened and he looked at James with a blush. “You saw it…didn’t you? …What else I had in the draw with her?” 

James tried to play dumb but there wasn't really a point in lying. He grinned sheepishly, sitting on Severus' bed and crossing his legs. "You mean my jacket?" He asked out loud just to see Severus' cheeks burn a darker red. "Oh yeah I saw it." He winked.

Severus blushed and half hid under his covers. “You’re not mad hat I took it from your room are you? I wasn’t sure if I would be used to sleeping on my own again so I borrowed it so I could smell you before I fell asleep at night” he said blushing brighter at the confession.

James blinked once, surprised at his open honesty before cracking a smile, reaching over to pull back the covers some. "I'm not bad. You can borrow anything you want." He informed, touching Severus' cheek and stroking it with his thumb.

“But I took it right out of your room without asking first” he said looking at James and feeling back that he had taken it without asking first, he planned to put it back the moment they got home at the end of the year so James would have never known it was gone.

James rolled his eyes affectionately at him, snorting. "I don't care about what you take, I obviously didn't need it since I planned to leave it at home. What's mine is yours. Alright?" he asked and when Severus cast his eyes downward, he took his chin in his thumb and forefinger, lifting his head again to look at him. "Alright?" he said firmer, hazel eyes on his.

“…Alright” he said looking at James before giving him a small smile. “You know this is the second time you have snuck into the Slytherin common room for me. I hope you wont make a habit out of this” he said as he slowly nuzzled at James hand and breathed in his scent. James’ smell always seemed to make him feel calm and relaxed.

"Believe me, it's not the happiest place in the world. The dungeon is so dark, I'm surprised you don't have problems with your eyes." James scoffed and stroked Severus' cheek with his thumb. "And it's cold down there, do you Slytherins think you don't need warmth? Are you too cool for that?" he teased with a playful smirk, tickling Severus' neck.

Severus giggled lightly. “Maybe we are snakes after all and I get just enough sun to keep my eyes from failing” he smiled at James. “Plus if you looked at my bed you would have seen I have a lot of blankets on it to keep me warm and there are also other things I can do in bed to keep warm” he winked with a cheeky smile.

James was always caught off guard by Severus' naughty streak. Before he'd gotten to know him, he presumed Severus was this disgusting, quiet creep who didn't bathe and just messed with the dark arts and did weird shit with Malfoy. But there was so much more to him than that, he was so... human. Normal. James cleared his throat as he smirked over at him. "You're terrible, you can't tell me that when you've got fragile ribs." He scolded, giving his dark hair a ruffle.

Severus giggled lightly again. “Didn’t you have enough fun with me yesterday? I’m still sore from that as well know” he smiled giving James a playful little kick from under his blanket. “And you where being so cheeky about my soreness today as well.”

"I couldn't help myself," he laughed a little, remembering the expression on Severus' face as he tried to tackle James' teases with tactful answers in front of Lily. "It's a different kind of pain though isn't it?" James asked as he tilted his head, pushing some of Severus' bangs away from his face so that he could see him better. "Not an ache that reminds you of something bad, unless I was bad... I wasn't bad was I?" he asked worriedly.

“No you weren’t bad at all” he smiled at James. “Though the first time didn’t really feel very good but I’m not surprised by that since it was are first time, but in the bathroom felt amazing…and it was a good sort of sore” he smiled as James before shirting in bed and patting the now empty space wanted James to lie down next to him as he could see him properly and be closer to him.

Shifting on the bed, James chucked his invisibility cloak to the floor for the time being and crawled up to Severus where he slid under covers next to him. Turning on his side, James propped his head up on his hand so that he could look down at Severus' little face.

Severus smiled happy to have James close as he nuzzled into his chest. “I missed being in bed with you like this” he said and feeling happy that the bed was only a little single which meant they were as close as they could get to each other. “I wish you could stay.” 

"I know.... but it'll be the summer before we know it and it's back to sleeping in my room every night." James pressed a kiss to the top of Severus' head and wrapped him up in his arms, holding his gently to his chest, still being careful of his sensitive ribs. "We haven't had sex in my bed at home yet..." he murmured thoughtfully. "We'll have to christen it."

Severus giggled. “That will be nice to do” he smiled happy by the thought. “And maybe we can do it in my bed as well, I mean it has hardly even been slept in I think it deserves some sex as well, don’t you?” he asked nuzzling under James chin.

James laughed a little, unable to help himself sometimes. "How can you sound so innocent saying things like that?" He asked in amusement. Leaning across, James pressed a kiss to Severus' head. "Cute." He murmured into his hair. 

“Don’t call me cute James it’s embarrassing” he said pulling up the blanket to cover his face. “Only girls get called cute and I’m not a girl” he said as he blushed under his blanket not believe some of the things James always called, even his little pet name James had given him was cute.

James shimmied down in the bed more so he could lay his head on the pillow, his arm draping over Severus' stomach as he pulled him into his chest. "If you stop being so cute I'll stop saying it..." He murmured into the top of his head, allowing his eyes to close just for a moment - this was cosy. Severus fit perfectly under his chin, tucked up in his arms like this. "Mm... I've missed this." He hummed. 

“…I do too” Severus murmured as he closed his eyes and nuzzled close to him. “Having your jumper is not the same as having you right there” he said happy to have James back at his side even if only for a little while, he hadn’t realized how much he had missed having James sleeping at his side until this moment. 

James lay there in silence with him for a little while, not asleep but his eyes were closed to rest them. "Are you still sore?" He asked after a while. "I didn't mean to have sex with you again so soon after our first time, I'm sorry about my uncontrollable needs for all things Severus." He chuckled.

“Yeah…I’m still kind of sore, but I didn’t exactly push you away from me so I’m to blame as well for how sore I am…and I didn’t really make it easy on myself the first time around really the way I focused myself back onto you” Severus said nuzzling at James chest, he knew he wouldn’t be sore for much longer.

James hummed in agreement. "That did surprise me... You were kind of hot though." He mused as he found one of Severus' hands and wrapped his Quidditch worn fingers around it. "You should let me kiss it better." He half joked stroking Severus' knuckles with one thumb.

“I don’t think that would be a good idea, it might give you ideas” he lightly laughed as he held James’ hand and gave it a squeeze. “Plus it wouldn’t be a good idea to do it in the hospital wing either. You and your sexual mind will have to wait until I get out of here.”

"It depends how long you're in here for..." James pressed a kiss to the side of Severus' head and kept his lips there "I don't think I can wait weeks to touch you, I'd wither away..." He teased and laughed quietly. Although he probably would. "You don't know what it's like to be me, looking at you..." He knew his feelings for Severus made it worse "all I want to do is make you feel pleasure."

Severus smiled. “You can’t do that all the time James, you have to study and sleep at some point. You can’t just spend all your time doing things to me as much as you would probably want to” he said lightly laughing knowing that given the chance that was all James would probably do. “…I wish it was summer so we were back home again.”

"It will be soon. I don't usually look forward to the summer because I love being at Hogwarts so much but I'm bloody craving time alone with you in my room like nothing!" James lent up on one elbow then and took Severus' chin in his hand, leaning down to kiss him softly on the lips. 

Severus leaned into the kiss and kissed back softly before pulling away. “And we have only just started back, it will be a while before we get to be together again properly without sneaking round and hiding in places like the room of requirement” he said looking into James’ hazel eyes wishing things could be easier than what they were and they wouldn’t have to sneak around. Though Severus knew what they were doing was wrong, James was dating Lily and he shouldn’t be as close to James as he was but to him James was a safe zone where nothing could reach him.

James wondered if things would ever get easier. When they finished school would that be it? Would he and Severus go separate ways? Would he marry Lily and start a family? The idea didn't repulse him, Lily was beautiful and kind, he'd be lucky to marry her but didn't she deserve better if her husband had been fooling around with one of her best friends in school. James wasn't sure of anything but there was no use trying to make any of this right because it was never going to be right. Neither of them were capable of staying away from the other, no matter how much they told themselves they should stop - they wouldn't.  
"We shouldn’t wish our lives away," he said cooly, stroking the side of Severus' face with his warm fingers. "One day school will be over and everything might be so different so we should make the most of this. Besides, I quite like you being my secret mistress..." James smirked mischievously. 

Severus gave a light laugh. “A secret mistress am I? Well I guess you have already been playing with me in the bathrooms and in the room of requirement, so I guess I am your mistress…or at least your secret boyfriend while we are in there” he smiled nuzzling into James’ chest. “You are so warm…so nice having you hear and not just your jumper.”

James couldn't help but smile at that, he rested his chin on top of Severus' dark head of hair and closed his eyes half way. "I'll always keep you warm, all you need to do is ask and I'll be there..." He said in a quiet murmur, pressing his parted lips into Severus' hair and inhaling his scent. "When we break up for the summer, can you be my boyfriend everyday?"

Severus closed his eyes and thought the question over, would it be alright to be James’ boyfriend even if the relationship wasn’t real? Could he go through with it when he knew he would be stabbing Lily in the back by dating her boyfriend? The questions seemed never ending and he wasn’t sure home he should answer James’ question. “…let me think about it for a while” he murmured.

"Think about it," James agreed, eyes closing fully as one of his hands travelled down to Severus' back which he stroked in circular motions. "Just for one summer only." He coaxed, "I'll take you out for dinner, run you baths, bring you breakfast in bed, give you massages in the garden and keep you dosed up on pleasure whenever you want it."

Severus tried to hold back a loud laugh at the last comment. “Oh and I’m sure that last one would be such a hardship for you. Having me trapped in places while you have your wicked way with me” he smiled lightly hitting James chest and if it was only going to be for the summer would it really be so bad to say yes to James’ request?

"Oh yeah, it'd be a right drag to watch you writhe in the sheets," James snorted, laughing lightly. "More specifically my sheets, we'll christen your bed too, it needs some attention..." He opened his eyes to look down at Severus, his cheeks now dusted with scatterings of pink. Cute.

“Or…we could made the bathroom floor very wet with all my…writhing” Severus smiled up at James before leaning up to kiss the tip of his nose. “You really need to think outside of the sheets sometimes, even if they are very comfortable.” 

James grinned from ear to ear, causing little crinkles around his eyes. His smiles were always so genuine and happy. "I'd do it anywhere with you. You name it, I'm up for it. But I want to treat you like a prince, if you're going to be my boyfriend, we won't just be sleeping together, I'll be treating you how a boyfriend should. I want to see you smile all summer."

“Just having you there is enough to make me smiled James, you make me feel so safe” he said nuzzling into his chest and letting out a small his as he pressed his chest to close to James’ and making his injury hurt. “Sorry about that” he said moving away a little.

James sighed, he still couldn't believe Severus had jumped in front of him in animagus form, he could have done even more damage. Severus got out lucky.   
James leant up on his elbow again to look down at Severus' face, giving him the space he needed to move and breathe. "We keep ending up in these situations, don't we? You always wind up in a hospital bed. Maybe life's trying to tell you something..." He was half joking but half serious too. "Maybe I'm just bad news for you." Very gently James stroked his fingertips over where Severus' damaged lung and ribs were, the touch nothing more than a feather. James could be so gentle at times.

Severus shook his head. “That’s not true James and you know it. My father was beating me way before I ever ran off to your house…and I didn’t plan on doing what I did today it just happened, sudden magical surge and here I thought we grew out of it when we were kinds” he said as he looked up at James. “So don’t blame yourself for me always ending un in places like this…if anything it’s fates way of probably trying to tell me something but constantly trying to get rid of me.”

"Well it won't work because you're not going anywhere," James informed him as he leant down to press a kiss to his injured ribs. "Not whilst I'm here." He looked up into Severus' face "you're going to stay right where I can see you and if I can't see you then you're too far away" he said playfully "call me the obsessive boyfriend James Potter".

“Hmm…going to have to watch out for him” Severus smiled playfully as he looked at James before letting out a sigh and looking at the clock on the wall and seeing that it read 2 in the morning. “You should really be reading back to your dorm, I know its far away and I will be out of your sight but you need to get some sleep and so do I. That and Madame Pomfrey wont be happy if she finds you in my bed.” 

James pretended to pout before laughing. "Alright! I suppose I'd better. I don't know what it's going to be like with Padfoot, I can't forgive him straight away like normal. He's never gone for me like that and we've never had such a bad fight." He frowned at the thought, looking distant. "He's my best friend but he's got to stop being a complete arse."

“He’s just scared of loosing you James, fear can make people do stupid things” he said reaching out and stroking his cheek. “Things will work themselves out in no time you will see. Now give me a kiss and sneak your way back to your dorm” he smiled tapping James’ nose playfully.   
James smirked at the demand, Severus had come a long way, he never used to be able to tell James what he wanted, he never dared to speak or ask for things. Maybe their time together hadn't brought Severus only hospital visits after all. Leaning in, James took his face in both hands and gently locked their lips, holding their kiss for a minute before leaning back and licking his lips, tasting Severus on them. Yum.  
"Goodnight little bird. Lily will be up to see you tomorrow." He said.

“Goodnight James” he smiled, reaching over to his night standing he took a hold of his little doe and held her close to his chest. “Now I know you will be here all night watching over me and helping me get better faster” he said showing James just how much the little figure meant to him.

James smiled at Severus, albeit a little overwhelmed and emotional by the display of affection over something he'd made for Severus. Needless to say he left the hospital wing with a smile on his face that night.   
*   
The following day, Lily went up to see Severus after her first two classes, carrying a bundle of books and snacks. James smiled her off, relieved that Severus would have her company for an hour. He went to Quidditch practice but noticed Sirius' absence and refusal to play. He never refused practice which told James their argument was so much bigger this time. After showering when the game finished James went off to find Remus who he found on the courtyard.

Remus was sat reading as usual before he lifted his head and smiled as he saw James approaching. “Hey Prongs how did practice go? Manage to grab your ball a lot?” he asked with a grin at the little job as he put his book away in his bag to get it out of the way.

James snorted at the joke. "That's getting old Moons." He said as he approached, giving Remus a playful shove as he plonked himself down on the ground beside him. "Yeah, it wasn't so bad. We beat the Hufflepuff's... obviously. But Sirius wasn't there, not that I care right now but do you know where he is?"

“I think he went for a walk somewhere, he wasn’t really in the mood to tell me where though” he admitted, Sirius had nearly bit his head off when he had asked at the time and didn’t plan on asking twice as he just let Sirius wonder away from him. “But I’m sure we will probably find him in the common room later, you know that he cant stay away from Gryffindor tower for longer” he said giving James a smile.

"Hmm..." James hummed thoughtfully, his eyes lowered to the grass by his feet and he plucked a daisy growing there and spun it in his fingers as he thought. "I'm still pissed at him...I can't overlook everything he does Moons. He does get out of control sometimes..." He sighed.

“I think that’s just his Slytherin bloodlines coming through, being raised the way he probably has he might find it difficult to control the foolish things that he does. I mean have you met his mother?” Remus asked with a slight smile, no one could ever forget meeting Mrs Black even if they wanted to. Her shrieking alone could cause an instant headache to anyone in the area.

"I know Moons, put me in any situation and I'd be the first one to jump at his defence, and yours. But the shit with Severus has to stop. Severus has more to deal with that he's ever let on, things outside of school, dark things, darker than what Padfoot has to deal with. They have quite a lot in common - both their families suck." James said and lay back on the grass with his arms behind his head. "Yet again, Severus has ended up in hospital. I'd really like it if that didn't happen again for the rest of the year..."

“Again?” Remus asked looked down at James. “He’s already been in hospital before…there was…something in the newspaper…was that…was that him?” he asked having read the article himself many times and not believing that someone could ever do that to a child. 

James didn't want to talk about Severus' parental issues, but he supposed he could trust Remus not to use it or spread it around the common room as he wasn't like that.   
"Yeah, yeah it was..." James replied finally. "His Father's awful Moons, if you can even call him that. Tobias is his name. I've met him. He's a serious piece of a shit."

“He would have to be to put his own son in the hospital…I guess it was no accident then from the look on your face?” he asked, James face had turned into an angry scowl at the mere mention of the man names. “The profit didn’t really say much other than a Hogwarts student was seriously injured and had been rushed to St Mungo’s…it was a wonder if there was anyone one to sit there with him during it all. But I guess Lily would have been there with him now I think about it.”

James wondered if Remus should know the truth, that he was there nearly every single day. He thought against it at first but remembered what he'd said about lying to him previously, he'd be really hurt if he found out James had lied a second time. "I was there." He said before he could stop himself.

Remus looked at him a little surprised before letting out a sigh. “I knew this had changed between you, just didn’t realize how far back it went…was he with you for the holidays as well?” he asked, at this point Remus didn’t care if he was being nosey he just wanted to know all the facts and information about what was going on with him and Severus. “My wolf could smell him a lot on you some day’s especially the day we got on the train to come back to school.”

James tensed, gritting his teeth. He might as well go all the way now since he was admitting things anyway. He could trust Remus, he knew he could. "My parents let Severus come and stay with us so he wouldn't go into care. That's why you didn't hear from me all Easter..." He trailed off into silence, letting Remus digest that. James wanted to tell him more, he wanted to tell him everything. He'd never told a single soul the thoughts that went through his mind and Merlin knew it was killing him. "Remus... I want to tell you something. But... But it's going to change your opinion of me..." His voice grew hoarse and the seriousness of it alarmed Remus. James could feel his eyes burning and vomit curdle in his stomach, he couldn't believe he was about to do this.   
"We've... We've started fooling around."

“…Fooling around?” he asked as he looked at James. “You mean like…you know” he said unable to say the words aloud. “But…I thought you were dating Lily? Does this mean that you are gay now? …oh my god is that the reason I could smell sex and Severus all over the night after the full moon when I dragged you out of the great hall?!” she asked his voice questioning and a little shocked at everything that was suddenly unfolding in his mind.  
James closed his eyes and turned onto his side in the grass, keeping his back to Remus because he couldn't bear to look at him. He knew how insane it sounded, especially coming from him because he'd bullied Severus for so many years, called him every name under the sun, played every prank on him. James was supposed to hate Severus Snape more than anyone, how could his best friends digest that he was actually fooling around sexually with the 'enemy'.   
"I didn't mean for it to happen... The first time I was only messing him about to piss him off, pretending to rape him and spook him, I'd seen him sitting with Lily and I just had enough... but it turned around on me because it went too far and I found myself actually touching his you know what... it's just gone on from there. Maybe I like it because I did hate him so much... Or maybe I'm just that fucked up that I want to fool around with Severus when the sun goes down. All I know is the whole situation is a mess and I had to tell someone that the great Prongs has gone to shit..."

“Maybe in more ways than one but we will ignore that fact for now” Remus said sitting up a little straighter as he has to process again everything he had just heard. James Potter his best friend and the guy who had been fighting for years to get Lily Evan’s attention and was now dating her was also now sleeping around with Severus Snape the guy he had hated for years. Remus wasn’t really sure how to take in this sort of information. “So…are you in love with Severus? Or is it just a sexual thing and what are about Lily, are you two still dating?” he asked wondering if something like this would be considered cheating or not though he guessed it would be.

At the mention of Lily James visibly winced and his eyes clouded over behind his specs. "I am such an arsehole aren't I? You can tell me I am... A right foul git. I don't know what's wrong with me Moons. It started out as a stupid joke and turned into something that is now biting me in the arse. This could ruin my reputation and my relationship with Lily. If Padfoot found out he'd completely disown me..." He trailed off into silence and smacked a hand over his face, dragging it down. "I wish I could say to you that it's all based around me getting my dick wet but... I'd be lying. There's more there Remus and I hate it."

“So…are going to break up with Lily then because you now have feeling for Snape?” Remus asked though he didn’t think James would just give Lily up and he never said that he was dating Snape it was just a sexual thing between the pair from what he had heard. “And I’m not going to call you an arsehole or a foal git James, sometimes people just fall in love with more than one person and gender just doesn’t matter to them and this is proved in your case.”

"But it does matter, not to hoot my own horn but I am James Potter and he is Severus Snape." James opened his eyes to look over at Remus. "What's worse is I don't think he even likes me in that way... I don't think he realises what I'm risking everytime we fool around. He gets an orgasm that makes him sleep better at night and I... I am up all night wondering what the hell I'm doing..." His voice broke a little and he cursed himself mentally. "I don't think I'm myself Remus. I love Lily, you know I do. The whole bloody school knows I do for Merlin's sake but everytime I tell myself no more to Severus... shit happens again. And by shit I mean really fucking good orgasms."

“So the main reason you keep going to him then is sex?” Remus asked, that sounded like the reason James kept going back to him. “You sound like you are interested in him now only because he’s easy in the bedroom. So shouldn’t it be easier for you know to say it has to stop since he’s in the hospital wing and there is no chance of you getting distracted by sex while he is there.”

James dragged a hand through his hair, gripping some strands in a handful. "It's not... It's not just the sex." He forced himself to say even though his pride was shouting no. "I care about him and I know he needs me. He might never admit it but in a weird turn of events Severus Snape has come to need me."

“Really? Wow, Snape doesn’t seem like the sort of person who wants anyone near him let alone depend on someone. But I guess you have seen a different side to him than the rest of us have” and it was true if James had spent the holidays with him he would have got to know Snape better than anyone else in the school except for maybe Lily. 

"He does need people... Even if it's just one person, or two. He needs more than he lets on. He won't ask for things. I've just started to learn that about him..." James sat up in the grass, resting his arms on his knees. "I wish he'd tell me how he really feels about me... If he feels anything at all. It's like there's a wall he won't let me into. Maybe I shouldn't even go there... If he really falls for me what'll I do?"

“Maybe you should think about that first before you go asking him and trying to get him to open up, what would you do if he said he had feeling for you?” Remus asked as he looked at James. “And he could have a reason for all those walls he wont let you though. From what you have told me I don’t blame him for not trusting anyone and wanting to let anyone into his life, he’s probably been building up those walls for years to protect himself from being hurt.”

"I don't blame him either I just want to know what's really inside." James exhaled, smiling dryly. "I want to know everything there is to know about Severus and I don't know why I'm so desperate to know everything I just am."

“Maybe you just need to give him time and let him open up to you in his own time and from the sounds of things he’s opening up to you pretty fast if he trusts you this much James after all the shit you put him through over the years” Remus said not wanting James to sound like a saint because he wasn’t one when it came to Severus but if this meant a lot to James then he would stand by him and help however he could.

"Yeah... 'guess you're right..." He said. James flashed a grateful smile in Remus' direction. "Thanks Moons... sometimes I feel like you're the common sense I don't have." He laughed.

“Well of course I am, I’m the common sense for all of you…even if that does go right out the window at the first full moon” Remus laughed trying to lighten the room as he gave James a playful shove. “Think you’re ready to go using those prongs of yours in a few days to watch me and make sure I’m a good little werewolf?”

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Moony. You know your time of the month is a high light of mine!" James teased with a loud, boisterous laugh. He shoved Remus back but pushed on his shoulders so he was forced to drop his back and flop back into the grass. "You're my favourite werewolf. Even if you do stink after the full moon!" He teased.

“Well at least I always shower after the full moon” he winked at James. “And trust me you don’t smell great afterwards either and my sense of smell is way better than yours is Prongs” he laughed at James.

"Stop trying to smell me then!" James grinned playfully. He loved their banter. Remus could always sort him out and put him in a good mood. James grabbed his hips and started tickling him until his slightly soft spoken friend burst into laughter.

“James stop that tickles!” Remus laughed loudly as he rolled away from James’ tickling fingers and kneeled on the grass before pouncing at James and sniffing at him playfully. “Oh but James I love sniffing you!” he said playfully as he sniffed loudly at him like a dog.

"Glad to see you're having fun!" Came a girls voice and James looked up to see Nymphadora approaching them. Her hair a light blue today. "No no don't let me stop you, it's cute to watch!" She smiled.

Remus blushed feeling stupid for being seen in such a silly way such as sniffing at one of his best friends like a dog. “…hello Nymphadora…what are you doing here?” he asked looking at her and liking the new colour to her hair.

Nymphadora put her hands on her hips. "Oh nothing, I just did some major studyin', been in the library for ages, needed some fresh air." She said cooly - Nymphadora was the coolest Hufflepuff James thought. "And, please refrain from that name.. call me Tonks or Dora if you have to, I hate my name." she fummed, the tips of her blue hair threatening to burn red. "I was wondering.. if I could talk to you for a minute? in private? your friend James is winking at me."

Remus looked at James with a raised brow. “Yeah alright then” he said pushing James over onto the grass as he stood up. “Go visit Snape, Lily has a class soon so he’ll be bored on his own” he said looking at James before following Nymphadora away from him and any listening ears. 

James was a nosy git, he couldn't just walk off, not when one of his best friend's was talking to a girl. He pretended to walk back to the castle but when he was out of eye sight he pulled out his invisibility cloak and chucked it over his head.  
"This is going to sound mega weird, don't freak out on me alright?" Nymphadora laughed awkwardly, not feeling very cool or confindent at all. Not her badass self as normal. "I was wondering if you'd uh... like to do you know hang sometime? kind of like a date but if that's too cheesy, a day out is cool?"

Remus raised a brow at her and looked at her as if she was mad. “You…want to go out on date with me?” he asked pointing at himself. “Me? Remus Lupid the weirdo of the school covered in scars?” he asked indicating his face and ignore the few small scratches on his hand that had healed quickly thanks to Severus’ potion. “I don’t think that you be a good idea trust me, you are better off staying away from me Tonks.”

"Why isn't it?" The fiery Hufflepuff demanded, not backing down. "You're a good person. I see you with your friends, or reading in the library. You're a sweet guy." She persisted. "There's nothing wrong with your scars, I like them."

“Don’t say that!” he snapped at her with an angry look before his face relaxed again. “Sorry…didn’t mean to snap at you like that” he apologized, what was with this girl why couldn’t she take no for an answer like others girls did? “I’m not as sweet and kind as you think, so just stay away from me of you know what’s good for you besides…your way to young for me” he knew it was a low blow but he couldn’t think of another way to push her away.

Tonks' face fell a little. She was a tough cookie but still a girl, things still hurt her. "If you're not interested you could just tell me that, you don't need to make excuses like that, that's not fair. You're not being fair." She told him firmly. But instead of taking a step back, she'd stepped forward causing HIM to move back. She reached over and caught his sleeve. "What is it Remus?" She asked. "The real reason? I wasn't born yesterday... what are you so afraid of? I don't bite."

Remus turned his gaze away from her, she might not bit but he did and his bit would likely kill her. “We just wouldn’t work out Tonks trust me, you are better off finding someone else to put all of your feeling on…I’m not the one for you.”

Tonks studied his face, noticing how distant his eyes were, and how sad they looked. Her chest ached. "You could be," she smiled sadly. "If you let us try. I'm not going to give up Remus. You can keep pushing me away but I'm going to keep coming back. When you're with your friends you're laughing but.. you never look truly happy. Why are you so unhappy?"

Remus jolted at her words and looked at her, she had been the first person to notice. Notice the void that was inside of him that stopped him being completely happy and himself around everyone. “I’m…I’m not unhappy, I’m very happy.”

"Your eyes glint when you're lying Remus." Nymphadora was shaking her head and giving him a smile that was understanding and sad for him all at once. How could someone be sad for him? A girl? But she was. "Maybe you're happy with your friends a little while but as soon as you're on your own that all melts away, I've seen you when you think I'm not watching, I'm always looking at you."

Stalker! His mind quickly supplied as he looked at Nymphadora. “Well who isn’t sad when there alone without there friends around them?” he asked stepping back and putting his hands in his pockets. “I mean I bet you would look sad as well if your friends weren’t near talking to you and having fun with.”

"Not the way you do..." She replied, her head had faded from a light blue to a midnight blue. Being a metamorphmagus had a lot of downsides - her hair reflecting how she was feeling was definitely one of them. "I wish I could just ignore it and get the hint, I've tried but I can't. I find myself coming to pester you again even when you just get angry at me. I must look really desperate and uncool but it isn't like that okay? I just..." Oh god Tonks shut up. Her mind was screaming at her.

“No you don’t” Remus murmured as he glared slightly at the colour of her hair not like that it was the same shade that the sky looked when there was a full moon out. “…can you please change the colour of your hair…no offence but I don’t like the colour that it is right now” he said trying to look at her rather than her hair but finding it hard to do.

Tonks lips parted. "My hair? I haven't learnt to control it properly yet..." How much was he going to hurt her today? what was his problem? Tonks gripped one of her bangs and looked at it, noticing the dark blue. "I'm sorry. You... don't like blue?" She frowned, raising her eyebrows.

“I don’t dislike blue…but I hate that shade, it reminds of the nights when the moon is full” he said looking at her hair. “I think it looks really nice the way that it was before, it looked rather pretty and suited you” he said looking at and trying to ignore her hair though it was hard to do when she was playing with it right in front of her face.

Tonks' eyes widened at what he said, her cheeks burned and all of her hair faded to a dark pink. Glancing out of the corner of her eye at the hair, she snorted. "That did the trick I guess.. but what's your deal with the moon? what did it ever do to you?" She teased playfully, letting her hair go. "Although I do prefer the sun when everythings bright and sunny. We have that common. I don't like the dark much. Sounds totally lame I know. We can avoid the moon if you like?" She smiled sheepishly.

“If only it would be possible” he said with a small smile. “Sadly there is no way to get rid of the moon, it will be there forever…forever haunting me” he said with a light growl looking away and trying to calm himself not want his wolf to get the better of him even if it was a few days till the full moon he didn’t want his wolf to get the better of him.

Tonks didn't know what possessed her to do the next thing she did. It was completely stupid and she wasn't thinking at all. She saw the haunted look on Remus' face and took two steps forwards until she crashed into his chest whilst he wasn't looking. Her arms went around him as she felt him tense and start to panic but held on, not letting him move back. "I'm sorry you just looked like you needed a hug just then.." she muttered into his shoulder.

“Tonks please let me go I’m alright” Remus said his voice sounding a little rushed not wanting t have her touching him as his body remained tense under her touch. “Please Tonks I’m begging you let me go!”

Tonks knew she should listen to him, everything in her was yelling at her to let go and give him his space. But nothing else was working and she couldn't bear seeing how sad he looked anymore. "No!" she yelled back in frustration, closing her eyes and clenching them tight. "You never let me near you, you repel me like I'm a disease or an insect. I know I'm different but what is so bad about me that you won't even look at me? am I really that ugly or awful Remus Lupin!?" She was yelling now too.

“It’s not you it’s me!” he yelled at her with a slight growl to his voice. “You’re perfect I’m the fucking disease! And you might not bite but I do and if I do that I will kill you now let me go!” he yelled pushing her away with such force that she actually across the floor a short distance as Remus stood panting. “…just stay away from me Tonks…I’m no good for you” he said glancing at her through his long bangs a small tint on gold in his eyes that only lasted a moment before fading. 

Tonks stared at him with wide eyes, stunned that he'd pushed her so hard. He was such a nice person and he'd just shoved her like that... What he'd said just clicked in her brain and she blinked slowly, wetting her lips. What does he mean... "You're not making any sense Remus." She said, voice strong with emotion that it shook a little. Her eyes were burning but she would never cry in front of anyone, especially not a boy. "I'm not staying anywhere, I'm going to keep fighting you until you let me in."

“I will never let you in Tonks!” he yelled, why didn’t she get it? He was dangerous and could seriously hurt her if she ended up getting to close to him, she had to stay away for her own protection. “Just…just leave me alone okay Tonks…I…I hate girls like you!” it was harsh but he hoped it would drive her away and stop her from trying to figure him out and be close to him.

The hurt his words inflicted crippled her. Tonks felt her throat close as a lump built up in it and the waterline of her eye filled with liquid. But she didn't run off crying like a normal girl would have. She got herself up, brushed herself off and slapped him. Just like that. Remus' head was forced to the side from the blow.

Remus allowed the slap to happen and stood with his head still turn to the side where Tonks had slapped him and stood silent making not plans to move and look at her any time soon. “…you should go…you’ll find someone…far better than me.”

Tonks shook her head slowly, smiling sadly. "you just don't get it do you.. I don't want easy Remus. I'd rather hard with you than easy with somebody else." She said, hand stinging from how hard she'd slapped him. He deserved it for what he said to her but that didn't mean she didn't feel guilt niggling at her insides now when she looked at him. "I don't want a normal relationship... I want crazy. I want that with you, no matter what you're keeping from me, I don't care what it is Remus because I want you." She pulled her sleeves over her hands and took a step back.

“…Don’t want me” he murmured out before looking at her. “Don’t want me Tonks! There are plenty of other crazy guys in Hogwarts less dangerous than me, if crazy if what you want pick on of them. I’m too old for you and to dangerous so look elsewhere, honestly I don’t know what it is about me that fascinates you but there are far better options in your own age range.”

"Age is just a number, I don't care about how old you are... do you think telling myself how old you are will stop me feeling the way I do?" She shook her head, if only it was that easy. "I'm not single because I don't get offers Remus. I'm not desperate. I'm single because I won't settle for less than you. If it's not you... well then I'll just be single won't I?"

“Why do you want me?! Tell me what is so great about me that you would give up everything to be with me?!” he yelled advancing on Tonks and making her back up until her back hit a wall leaving her pinned between the wall and Remus leaving Remus staring down at her with a furious glint in his eyes.

Tonks' eyes were flown wide open from being shoved into the wall, her cheeks burning from how close Remus was to her. "You are a mystery to me, yet so familiar. Like a song I've heard before, and a tune I've known my entire life. It's crazy because I don't even know when you became so important to me, you and I don't even know each other. With you Remus it's like, watching a snowstorm, you see the snowflakes falling but you don't realize how they're adding up. Then suddenly your whole lawn is covered. All these little things about you have added up. You're my snowstorm."

“Well you know what happens when the sun come out? The snow melts and just like the snow your feeling for me will do the same and you will move on and it will be for the best” he said leaning in close to her as he spoke before pulling away from her. “And its better you never learn anymore about me than what you already know.”

"Remus," she cut him off, taking hold of the front of his robes so he couldn't move away too far. "I don't want to move on, I'm not giving up on you." She said simply. "You can keep pushing and pushing but I'm not going anywhere... give me all you've got, tell me I'm too young, you don't like me, I'm fat, stupid, ugly... give it your best shot, because I'm still going to be here. I know you're just trying to get me away from you. You're not being mean because you want to be, you have a big heart."

Remus growled as his slammed both of his hands onto the wall either side of Tonks head. “I’m a fucking werewolf alright!!” he yelled looked at her his eyes tinted gold again. “Is that what you want to hear? You want h=to hear my big secret well there it is! I am nothing but a monster who would want nothing more than to rip out your throat at the first full moon and if I didn’t do that then I would probably rape you in my wolf form and there is nothing I can do to stop it! Is that what you want Tonks?! Is it?!!!” he screamed down at her as he breathed heavily with his teeth clenched.

There was a silence that hung in the air. It was an awful kind of silence where it felt like the world stopped just for a moment. Remus was able to see Tonks' eyes widen in slow motion, shock filled her face and her lips parted as she stammered for words. "There's no way..." She breathed shakily. "You can't be.. you're not.."

“You think these scars just appear every full moon for fun? Or I want to be eating raw mean with everyone staring at me doing it? No Nymphadora I am not lying but oh how I wish I fucking was!” he snapped removing his hands from the wall and standing up to his full height. “I am a werewolf, a dangerous beast and I want you know where near me unless you want any of those things I mentioned to actually happen to you.”

Tonks stay where she was for a moment, leaning her weight heavily on the wall for support, her legs felt limp as she tried to digest what he'd just told her. "You're really..." she began, looking at him with a strange look on her face, Tonks lent from the wall and reached out to him. He expected her to be terrified or repulsed so he couldn't have expected one of her hands to touch the side of his face and trace over one of his scars with her fingertips. "A werewolf? that's what all of this has been about...? How long?"

“Before Hogwarts” he said slowly moving his face away touch and wondering how she could be acting so calm, his sense of smell was not heightened yet and wasn’t able to smell how she was really feeling in that moment but he guessed that she was probably terrified and was just acting brave.

"I can't believe it..." She breathed. "After all this time... everything makes so much more sense now. I didn't understand before but I do now... wait a minute, you... you transform, here, at school? is that dangerous?" Nymphadora looked alarmed at the idea that there had been a raging werewolf prowling the Hogwarts premises. "Are the students of the school in danger? does Professor Dumbledore know?" she pummelled him with questions, desperate for answers.

“Of course it’s bloody dangerous to have a werewolf prowling around what a dumb question” he said looking at her as if the answer to that one was very obvious and she’s shouldn’t have felt the need to ask. “Yes Professor Dumbledore knows he knows everything that goes on around here and I get taken away from the school on the full moon by my friends, they stay awake and watch me to make sure I don’t escape, I got suspended before the holidays those if you remember and that was because I attacked James and put him in the hospital wing.”

Is that why you look so lost? Tonks thought sadly. She'd be a liar if she said she didn't feel on edge - she'd just found out the boy she'd had a crush on for nearly a year was a supernatural beast and had the potential to kill people under the full moon. "Is that why you're hurting?" She asked, "your eyes are so hollow…"

“…I hate myself…I hate what I am” he admitted slowly. “I don’t want to be this…I don’t want to forget everything and hurt the people that I love and nearly kill them” he said clenching his fists and remembering the sight that greeted him as the moon faded and he say James lying in blood. “I wish…I wish someone would just…put a bullet through my head and end my suffering” he said raising his head to look at the sky and try to prevent any tears from escaping his eyes.

"Don't say that!" Tonks snapped quickly, grabbing his hands. "Don't say things like that... Please just don't. I know I don't understand and it must be terrible, you must go through so much pain but you are so strong Remus. I don't want to hear any talk of bullets through heads... stop, okay?"

“…But it really would be better, my life is just going to get worse once I leave here. I will have to be chained up on the full moons and no one is stupid enough to give a werewolf a job” he sighed before finally lowering his head to look at Tonks. “Well…now you know my big secret that I could easily will you in your sleep. Sure I’m still as nice and wonderful as I look? …still want to get close to me knowing what I could do to you if my wolf catches your scent and likes your smell?” he asked as he took his hands back and slipped them into his pockets.

Tonks made eye contact with him and held his stare. "You think I'm put off by you?" She questioned as if he were dumb. "You think I feel any differently because you're a werewolf? No I... I want you even more."

“…Why?! What part of could kill you did you not understand?” he asked, this girl was crazy, completely insane she had to be if she still wanted him after everything he had just told her. “Do you want to be killed or raped by my wolf or something?” he asked looking at her with wide eyes.

"Of course not. No one wants to be killed or raped, Remus. But if it's you, I'm fine with what you are. It's apart of you. I won't be as scared of what you are because the werewolf won't define you. You're Remus Lupin, not the werewolf within. That doesn't sum you up. That isn't all you are, you are..." She shook her head, unable to find the right words to describe. "I want to be apart of your life, please don't push me out anymore, I'm not afraid of you Remus. and I'm not too sure about the werewolf but Remus raping me wouldn't be all that bad..." She teased, her personality seeping back in.

“I would rather I didn’t rape you at all if it’s all the same to you” he said looking at her and giving her a small smile. “…you can’t tell anyone about this, if other students parents found about this I would be kicked out of school faster than I could say Quidditch.”

"I wouldn't betray you of all people Remus, not you." She promised, still able to smile quirkily. "Just... thank you for telling me, it doesn't change anything though, I still have my eye on you and your charm." She teased with a wink.   
There was a ruffling sound behind them and Tonks' mouth fell open as James dropped his cloak and appeared behind Remus. He'd been there the whole bloody time! Tonks turned as red as a tomato. "James Potter!" She yelled in embarrassment as he smirked.

“I had a feeling that you would have followed us Prongs” Remus smiled as he turned to look at James. “Just can’t stand the thought of being left out of something can you? Such a nosy Gryffindor you are.”

"Something like that Moons, you know me." James grinned his dazzling smile from ear to ear and draped an arm around Remus' shoulders. "Nah, I had to stay back and check on my Moony didn't I?" He said. Very over protective and caring of Remus. "You better look after his secret. It's been a chore keeping it!" James warned Tonks. "I will, you don't have to worry." She smiled. James tightened his grip on Remus. "I'm going to steal him away now, maybe you should go and take a breather, think about what he's told you?" James pulled Remus away from Tonks before he had a chance to say goodbye. "Are you alright?" James hissed in his ear as they walked.

“Oh what the fuck was I thinking? …I shouldn’t have snapped like that and told her” Remus said as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration at just blurting out his secret like he did. “I’m an idiot and I know it you don’t have to tell me James.” 

James stopped walking with Remus and turned to face him, squeezing his shoulders. "It was a bit reckless but she was being so stubborn I don't blame you, I think you can trust her though, she's not like any other girls in her year Moons. More than that, do you really feel that way?" James worried his bottom lip, chewing it as he studied his best friends face. "You don't want to die... do you? I know you're not always happy and it's hard but I hate hearing you say shit like that Moons."

Remus let out a sigh and lowered his head. “…I tried doing it myself…last year” he admitting and was unable to look at James knowing what his reaction would probably be. “I um…broke out of my chains at home during a full moon. I went after my dad clawed up his arm pretty bad…he had to be rushed to the hospital because of all the blood he lots and I hated that I did that and it scared me that I might do it again so I went and got the gun out of my dads room…I was prepared to pull the trigger as well.”

James was staring at him with a pale face. He looked like one of the house ghosts. His eyes gaunt and shadowed with shock. "Moony," he breathed, voice sounding hoarse, he squeezed his friends shoulders and gave them a little shake. "Don't you dare do that or even consider it, ever again. Do you hear me? Don't you leave us behind. We're a team. The Marauders. What would we do without you? You keep me grounded and knock sense into me, you complete moron!"

“You would have been fine without me around James, Lily keeps you more than grounded when I’m not around to watch you and not having me around means you wouldn’t have to watch me on the full moon and you would be free to do whatever you wanted without fear of…what I did to you last time” he said reaching out a hand and touching James’ chest. “But I…I wont do something like that again.”

"Are you stupid Moony?" James glared at him, face filling with rage. "There's no one that could replace you. Lily, Sirius, Peter, even Severus, they all give me different things, make me bloody happy in all manner of ways. But everyone is different and you and the boys are apart of me, you've made me who and what I am today. I wouldn't change anything not even becoming an animagus and watching you every full moon. I'm fine with it, I want to do it. It's a choice we all made." He grabbed the hand on his chest, still glaring behind his glasses. "You might hate yourself and wish you could change but we like you the way you are. If you ever feel like that again, come straight to my house. Alright? No buts." His glare softened and he brought Remus into his arms. He was a head shorter than James and so much skinnier that the quidditch player so James swamped him.

“I’ll remember that next time…thank you James” he said as he put his arms around him before giving a light giggle against his shoulder. “I just hope that I will never need you when you are having sex. That will be the last thing I ever want to see when I walk into your room is you bare naked arse” he laughed.

James snorted, squeezing his ribs. "You've seen my arse many times. You love it." He said cockily. "Come on, let's get you back to school, I'm going to go and see Severus. Do you think you'll be alright now? And as for Nymphadora Moons, give the girl a chance, she knows your secret now. You haven't got anything to hide. Try and be her friend yeah? For me?"

“Yes but I don’t need to see your arse flopping around during sex” Remus said with a smile before sighing. “And alright I will give being her friend a try, but if this all back fires James Potter you will be the one to blame…and I will be just fine so don’t worry about me alright, you have your own life problems to deal with right now with Lily and Severus.”

James searched Remus' face, trying to make sure he was alright. Really alright. "Alright Moons, I'll see you later." He turned to walk down the corridor before looking over his shoulder. "I take full responsibility for Nymphadora because I don't think she'll let you down. I wouldn't encourage you to do anything that hurt you would I?" He flashed him a smile before saluting him with a goodbye and walking off towards the hospital wing.

Severus lay looking at the ceiling bored out of his mind and had taken to counting the bricks as he had finished all the books that Lily had brought him in the first day. “…I am so bored” he said rubbing his face and wishing someone, anyone would come in and talk to him.

Ten minutes later, the Hospital Wing doors creaked open and the familiar face of James Potter appeared, as if life had answered his pleas. "Hey!" James greeted cheerfully, holding a plate of which Severus noticed was ice cream as he grew closer to the bed. "I swiped this from the great hall, here" he smiled as he set the plate in Severus' lap and sat down on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

“I’m feeling pretty good, bored out of my mind though” Severus said looking at the ice cream with a smile. “I was hoping I would get let out but she said she wont let me leave till the week is up, I only feel sore now I don’t see that as a reason to keep me here” he said as he took a spoonful of ice cream and ate it with a satisfied smile on his face. James always seemed to know exactly what he needed. “Did you know there are 274 bricks in the ceiling?” he asked

James blinked once then laughed, looking up. "That's the most interesting thing I've heard all day..." he teased before looking at Severus a little more seriously. "I eavesdropped on Remus telling Nympadora from Hufflepuff house that he was a werewolf just now. I can't believe he said it, he never does but I'm hoping that it'll do him good. She really likes him, it's pretty obvious!"

“She’s always staring at him you know so it’s rather obvious. I even saw he peek around a corner once watching” he licking his spoon. “But it is amazing that he would just come right out and tell someone his secret like that, I thought he didn’t like people getting near to him because of the wolf?” he asked wondering if something had changed in the time he had been lying in bed.

"He doesn't normally. Remus is scared shitless of hurting anyone. We had a hard time with him at the beginning. But she's the type of girl he does need if he were ever to get with one... she's feisty and stubborn. She'll shut him up when he's worrying himself to death." James flopped back on the bed, lying across Severus' legs and staring up at the ceiling. "Moony really needs someone more than just his friends... he needs someone to love all the parts about himself that he hates."

“Then Nympadora is a perfect choice, she doesn’t judge anyone for anything and I don’t think that she will be leaving Lupin alone anytime in the near future. So she’s a good choice for a girlfriend if that’s what he’s looking for” he smiled setting his empty bowl down on the side and looking at James as he lay across his legs and reached out a hand to play with his messy hair.

The feeling of Severus' hand in his hair caused James to close his eyes at the touch. He liked his hair being stroked and pulled. If he was a cat he'd be purring right now. Reaching up to grasp Severus' wrist, James pulled his hand down to his lips so he could kiss the palm of it. "You've got such small hands..." he murmured against his hand.

“Really?” he asked looking at his other hand, it was rather small compared to James’ hands as well as being a lot thinner. “Is it bad that I have small hands? I mean…I thought it would be good because it would make your cock look bigger” he said with a small smile before starting to giggle.

James' eyebrow twitched and he opened his eyes to glare over at Severus. "Oi.." he complained. Dragging Severus' hand down from his lips, down his neck, chest, all the way down his own body. He guided Severus' hand over his groin, squeezing it. "You know I'm not small... and so does your arse." He smirked playfully.

Severus laughed. “Oh yes my arse definitely knows it James Potter. Twice in one day I don’t think it could forget” he smiled giving James’ groin a squeeze. “But best be careful where you go putting my hand there Prongs, since you cant do anything to me while I’m here” he smiled using James’ nickname and knowing that he loved it when he did.

"You're a little deviant aren't you?" James grumbled affectionately, feeling a flicker of life in his trousers, he quickly removed Severus' hand. "Guess I'll have to wait and fuck you three times when you're out of here instead."

Severus smiled and gave James a flick. “Know who’s the sexual deviant?” he smiled looking at James. “And I don’t think my poor little bum can handle having you pound into it 3 times, it feels sore just thinking about it” he said rubbing at him lower back dramatically. 

"You brought my cock up, you've got me started now." James laughed at him, "now I'm thinking about it... why are you in hospital again?" he teased, wishing they weren't, he'd definitely pin Severus somewhere and touch him, even if he didn't fuck him. Seeing Remus and Nymphadora bonding earlier had made him think of Severus and how far THEY had come. Nothing made sense between them still but he hoped it would eventually. "Oh..." he muttered as he remembered "I told Remus about us by the way... it just came out."

“…and…how did that go?” Severus asked looking worried at James though he guessed telling Remus would have gone a lot smoother than if he had told Sirius, if he had told him he would probably be in here right now trying to choke him to death. “Was he…disappoint or maybe disgusted? I mean it is me after all” he said.

"He was shocked but I think that was pretty obvious but he handled it well.. I expected him to look at me differently but he didn't he just... accepted it. S'pose he feels like if I accepted him as a supernatural beast what can he say about me fooling around with you in secret." James said with a shrug. "It was kinda... nice? to talk about it..."

Severus smiled. “Who knew you talking to someone about having sex with me would make you so happy, I bet you were gloating as well weren’t you about doing twice” he grinned knowing how much James loved to rave about how great he was at just about everything no matter how small the achievement.

"I didn't actually... I don't think Remus could handle THAT much information." James snorted then crawled up to Severus in the bed until he was looming over him. "Contrary to popular belief Mr Snape, I want your heart as well as your arse."

“Oh really Mr Potter? This from the person who just said that he would pound my arse three times once I’m out of here” he smiled up at James as he reached his hands out and touching his chest, feeling his toned muscles through his uniform.

"Can you blame me?" James asked as he lent forward to nudge his nose with Severus' grazingly. "Just looking at you is enough to get me hard, you underestimate your abilities to turn me on. I hold back a lot, you wouldn't believe how many times I'm aching to touch you but don't.."

“I’m sure that you will let me know in no time though” he smiled at James looking at him with dark eyes.  
“Mr Potter what are you doing!” Madame Pomfrey voice came from across the room as she walked out of her office. “Off the bed this instants Mr Snape is healing he doesn’t need people climbing all over him making his injures worse again” she said as she shewed him off the bed and off Severus.

James flushed and fumbled off of Severus until he stood next to the bed. "I was just checking his... uh... temperature, that's the one!" He flashed her a grin that just read mischief, he wasn't fooling anyone.

“Yes of course you were Mr Potter” she said with a raised brow not believing a word he had just said as she checked Severus all of her spells and check ups taking a few minutes to finish. “Alright everything is looking good right now, just keep resting and you will be out in a few days” she said before turning and heading back to her office again.  
“…ha ha you got caught and told off” Severus grinned.

James glowered at him and that grinning mouth, he grabbed Severus' face with both hands and pulled it up towards him as he leant down to lock their lips together, kissing firmly, into Severus parted lips to breathe in surprise, James took that as an opening and slithered his tongue inside to rub against Severus'. His other hand dragged up through Severus' long, dark hair and pulled. Pulling his head back until the kiss was forced to be broken, a line of spittle connected them that James licked up. "Don't get cocky with me."

Severus let out a breath as his head was pulled and his back arched before he winced. “Wasn’t being cocky…just saying” he said still trying to catch his breath a little as he used his hands to try and push James away. “James…ribs hurt let go” he said trying to straighten up to release the pressure.

James released him, looking apologetic as he licked his lips, wiping them with the back of his hand. "Sorry." He mumbled guiltily, rubbing at the back of his neck. He wasn't a gentle person, he was very heavy handed and boisterous and forgot himself sometimes. "Didn't mean to hurt you. I think I should just go before I do any more damage." He grinned sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

“Wait!” he said quickly grabbing James before he had a chance to turn and leave. “Before you go could you…could you help me to the bathroom?” he asked with a light blush tinting his cheek. “I tried to get there myself yesterday but every more I made hurt and I ended up on the floor…it wasn’t a good sight.”

That was a new one, James had helped Severus into the bath but not to the toilet before. "Uh sure, whatever you need," he shrugged it off casually, although his ears were secretly burning. "c'mere," he pulled back Severus' bed covers and slid one arm under his legs and the other around his back, picking him up from the bed bridal-style. "You alright?" he asked "I feel like we've been here before..." James bit back a smirk, remembering how many times he'd carried Severus around.

“Yes I have that feeling to and I can walk James…I just do it really slowly” he said feeling his ribs ache a little from being bent but decided to ignore it. “You know, you are either really strong or I’m really light” he said noticing how easily James was always able to just pick him up with no struggles.

"Probably a bit of both, you don't weigh anything at all." James said and it was true, Severus weighed no more than a feather, he'd put on a little bit of weight but he was still weightless. Carrying Severus over to the bathroom cubicle, James slowly set Severus down beside the toilet, letting him hold onto his arms if he needed to. "You can walk back but I don't need you pissing yourself." He grinned.

“You make it sound like I have no bladder control, I’m not a little old man James” Severus smiled at him as he started to pee. “…well I know think we are out of boundaries to cross now you have seen me peeing” he blushed think nothing worse could possible happen to him at this point.

"There's always pooing..." James laughed. "You've still go that one to go." He kept his arms around Severus in case he swayed or his legs went weak. It was a little weird to say the least, hugging another boy whilst he peed. But being nosy James rested his chin on Severus' shoulder from behind and looked down at him. "That is a lot of pee... you must have been holding it for a while!"

“I was…the last time I needed to pee and ended up on the floor Madame Pomfrey took me and she wouldn’t leave. So after that I started holding it in” he said blushing just as one of legs gave out a bit and fell back against James for support. “Sorry” he said straightening himself back up again just as he finished peeing.

"Steady there solider" James hummed, holding him up until he gave himself a shake and put himself away. "Ready to start walking back?" he asked, keeping an arm behind Severus' back as they turned to face the bed again.

“Yeah I’m ready” he said slowly walking back with James and seeing him watch him every movement ready to catch him if he fell but luckily he didn’t as he reached his bed and sat down on it. “Who knew just going for a pee would such an effort” he sighed shuffling on the bed and pulling his legs up.”

James pulled the covers over him and tucked him in, laughing as he did. "The more you rest, the sooner you'll be out of here. When you do, how about we take a bath together like before, strictly no sex though I promise and I'll bring us dinner to the room of requirement after?" He offered, kind when he wasn't being... James Potter.

Severus smiled. “That sounds really nice…and don’t throw sex completely off the table, who knows after all this I might really be in the mood to have some fun with you” he wink at James, after what would be a week a part he felt that there was no way they would be able to keep there hands off each other if the opportunity presented itself.

"You've got my interest." James teased, his eyes glinting at what Severus said. He felt heat fill the pit of his stomach and his throat tighten with arousal at the thought of their last romp in the baths. That was really hot. The best. "Last time was... you were..." he just shook his head, biting the inside of his cheek and laughing uneasily at how hot he felt. Such a raging hormonal boy sometimes.

“Best not say anymore James or you will get yourself over excited and as much as I’m sure you would like to show the who school what it is you are hiding in your trousers I would rather you kept it a secret for only me to know” he smiled mischievously.

James hadn't heard Severus say anything like that to him before. "Is that right?" He asked slowly. Secretly it pleased him that there might be an edge of possession to the way Severus looked at him. "For the record, I'm the same."

Severus giggled. “Well you don’t need to worry about me I’m not leaving the hospital wing anytime soon so now one will see my ranging hard on from thinking about bath sex and having me touch your cock through your trousers” he grinning wishing he would be able to see the reactions of person has James walked down the halls.

James' nostrils flared at his words and he was forced to swallow. "Shut up," he breathed, feeling heat rush down his body. "You little tease." He definitely needed to get himself off, blood was filling his cock and he could feel it pressed into his trousers creating a bit of a bulge. Marvellous he thought. "Wait a minute... You think about the stuff we've done and get hard?" James asked curiously.

“It’s…sort of hard not to get turned on by the thought” he said with blush spreading across his cheeks just at the thought of what they had done. “I mean…its hard not to get turned on…with all the noise we were making and having you touch and kiss my skin like that.”

James was intrigued by what Severus was saying, he stared at him with glinting eyes, like he was the most interesting thing in the world. "That's only the tip of the ice burg... I'm going to make you feel so many different things over time Severus." He promised with a sly, sexy smirk that crinkled his glimmering eyes. "You deserve to feel good like that."

Severus looked at James and blushed right to the tips of his ears and pulled his blanket up to his face to try and hid his blush. “Don’t say things that with that smirk on your face…its embarrassing” he said knowing James meant every word that he just said and he had no doubt that he would make him feel things he hadn’t felt before.

James couldn't help but laughed a little. "You're too cute sometimes." He said as he pulled the blankets down from over Severus' face. "Don't hide your face" he scolded affectionately with a smile "what a waste to hide it, hm?" James pushed some of Severus' bangs away from his eyes, his cheeks were so red that James had to bite his bottom lip so he didn't smirk again.

“It’s only a waste in your eyes James” he said looking at him and knowing he and Lily were probably the only ones who would ever say something like that to him and mean it.

"Maybe" James said softly, stroking his hair, running his fingers through the dark, silky strands. "I wouldn't want anyone to see how cute you are, they might try and steal you away, in a way; I'm glad they don't see it." He kissed the top of Severus' head softly and smiled against it. "You are for my eyes only."

“Then it’s a good thing no one else sees what you see then” he said with a smile as he looked at James before giving a little giggle. “Or maybe you need your prescription changed, do I look blurry to you James?” he asked with a touching the bridge of James glasses with a long slender finger.

"I can see you as clear as day. Even better up close like this I can see every detail of your face and do you know what?" James smirked at him "you're the cutest boy in this school even if others would beg to differ. You are to me. Is that enough?"

Severus turned hid completely under his sheets till he looked like a little white dumpling on his bed. “I’m not cute James, only girls get called cute” he said from beneath his sheets.

James laughed at him, unable to help it. "Boys can get called cute to, especially small boys like you. But if that's the case Severus you can always be my girlfriend instead in the room of requirement if you like!" He teased "you make a mess like one!"

Severus was so red he could feel his ears burning. “James! Don’t say that!” he called curling up in his blanket more and ignoring the ache from his ribs. “I…I didn’t make that much mess.”

"Of course you did, especially that time in my bed, you covered my sheets. It's a good job I know the cleansing charm well." He snorted with a big grin on his face. "Stop hiding, it's hot alright? It doesn't bother me in the slightest... I like making you cum."

“No!” he said pulling the sheets around him more tightly. “I’m never coming out of these bed sheets again before my face will probably never go back to the colour it was ever again now thank to you and your dirty talk” he said puffing up his cheek and feeling glad that James couldn’t see him in that moment.

"I guess I'll just have to leave then..." James played, pretending to be sad, he sniffed dramatically and stood from the bed, taking a step away from it.

Severus’ hand shot out from under the blanket trying to grab James to stop him leaving and instead ending up grabbing hold of his grain. “…well that doesn’t feel like your hand” he said but seemed too stunned to actually move his hand away.

James' eyes widened as his cock was unexpectedly grabbed, he was only semi hard but it was full enough for Severus' little hand to get a good grip on it. "Severus..." James muttered in a hoarse voice, his throat had closed with arousal and couldn't help but arch his hips into the hand just a little bit.

“S-sorry” he said moving his hand away. “I meant to grab your hand not your…well you know, sorry about that” he said slowly coming out from under his blanket and looking at James.

"It's fine" James said but his voice was strained. He fidgeted on the spot and pulled his trousers about for a moment trying to make them more comfortable to accompany his hard on. He'd definitely need to go to the boys toilets after his trip to the hospital wing and get himself off. Still, he tried to be normal, he didn't want to be seen as a sexual predator all the time especially not by someone he cared about so much. "It's weird without you in classes" James admitted changing the subject, he didn't dare sit down since he knew it would restrict the space in his trousers. "These few days can't go quick enough."

“If I could be back in class with you believe me I would” he said giving James a smile and noticing the wonderful effect he had on him. “James…if you draw the curtain I can probably help you with that” he said glancing at James trousers and then back up to him.

James' breathing hitched at those words, he grit his teeth and forced himself to look away. "N-no... it's alright. I don't want you to think that's all we're about and you're in hospital Severus... I can... handle it." Of course he wanted Severus' hands on his cock, nothing felt better. But he couldn't be so selfish all the time.

“Well if you’re sure, I mean it is my fault you are like this now” he said looking into James’ Hazel eyes as he sat back up in bed. “Sorry I have that effect on you all the time when you don’t want this to happen” he said waving his hand up and down him as if indicating his effects.

James looked at him and smiled.   
His smile could be so kind and warm sometimes. "You can't help the effect you have, silly little bird." He took hold of one of his hands and held it, giving it a squeeze.

Severus smiled sweetly at James. “Are you going to come visit me again tonight?” he asked looking at James wondering if he would visit him again like the night before, he always seemed to sleep better now when he knew James was near him even if it wasn’t for the whole night.

"Of course, I'll come and see you. I always do. I need to go and see Lily though, I think you've seen her more than me. I feel pretty bad. I'm her boyfriend you know?" James said sheepishly.

“Yes I do know James. Go on you should go see her, if you hurry you can probably meet her as she comes out of her class. That will be a nice romantic gesture” he smiled at James trying to help him score good points with Lily again.

"That's a good idea, thanks!" James smiled, pressing a quick kiss to Severus' forehead. "You're amazing, you know that? I'll see you later!" James moved away from the bed and towards the door, he glanced over his shoulder "rest!" He insisted firmly and then he was gone.   
James made his way down to Lily's classroom, she'd be in transfiguration right now and he might just make it before it ended. He quickened his pace, getting scolded by the portraits for making so much noise with his feet.

Lily was sat in class giggling with some of her friends as one of them had managed to transfigure bead into a small oddly shaded shell instead of a rainbow coloured bouncy ball. “Never mind you will get it right next time” Lily smiled between small giggles.  
“Alright class that is all of today please be sure to bring up whatever it is you might have made and place it in the box before leaving” the teacher called as the students stood and before packing everything away before leaving.  
“James? What are you doing here?” Lily asked walking out of the class room to see James leaning again the wall with a smile on his face. “Did you come to meet me from class like the wonderful boyfriend you are?” she asked walking over and kissing him lightly.

"Of course" he replied, taking her into his arms and realising how much he'd missed her. "We haven't spent as much time together lately, I wanted to rectify that, I'm not going to quidditch practice on my free period today so do you want to do something? Maybe?"

“Yes of course I do” Lily smiled brightly happy to finally get some time to spend with James. “But…is it alright for you to be missing practice? Don’t you have a match against Slytherin coming up in a few weeks?” she asked the smile still plastered on her face at the thought of being with James for the day.

"Yeah but I don't need all that much practice to beat them" James smirked, a competitive glint in his eye. "And besides, I want to spend some time with my girl. You're more important than quidditch."

Lily raised her brows with a smile. “Oh am I now? I will remember this you no Mr Potter” she smiled with a wink before giggling. “Alright then lets go and have some fun then, I would love to go down to the lake and enjoy the sun and maybe we can even do a bit of kissing” she winked.

James couldn't help but grin like a typical school boy. "I won't say no to that, come on, let's get outside" he said cheerfully as he draped an arm around Lily's shoulders, keeping her close as they started to walking through the corridors. As much as James loved Hogwarts there was nothing like stepping out onto the grounds, the fresh air hit you and you were greeted with a spectacular view of the lake and the forbidden forest ahead.   
"It's getting sunnier everyday" James noticed, "I'll probably be getting a tan again soon, whenever I do a lot of quidditch in the summer, I always end up brown!" James said idly as they made their way to the lake.

Lily smiled. “Then you will be my bronze boyfriend. But you will always be gold in my books” she smiled slipping out from under James’ arm and slipping her shoes and socks off to feel the grass under her feet as they reached the fields. “Come and catch me seeker!” she smiled running across the grass and doing a little spin to look back at James, her long red hair spinning with her and her face lit up with a bright smile. 

The sight of her made James pause, it was only for a moment but his mouth fell open and he stared as if she were the most beautiful thing in the world. Swallowing to moisten his throat, his parted lips rose into a grin and he shot off after her. Hearing her squeal as he caught up quickly and had to run properly. "You're more slippery than the snitch Evans!" He called after her, laughing as he ran.

Lily laughed as she ran loving the feel of the grass on her bare feet and hearing James laughing behind her as he chased after in there playful game of catch. “Got to be faster to catch me James, you’re on the ground now with no broom to help you!” she called with a laugh.

They ran and ran until they neared the lake. "You'd make a good asset to the quidditch team!" He called she had a high stamina for running and was very fit and healthy considering how often she sat in that library. As they got near the water and Lily looked over her shoulder at him, she wasn't paying attention and her foot sunk into one of the holes in the grass, she didn't expect it and nearly stumbled over but James reached her quickly and caught her, pulling her safely to her. "Steady on there Evans!" He teased, still flustered and hot from the run under the sunshine.

Lily laughed with a big smile. “Who says I didn’t do that on purpose so you would catch me?” she asked with a smile as she leaned up and kissed James. “And I would be no good to your quidditch team, if you hadn’t noticed I’m not the best flyer” it was true Lily wasn’t that good at flying unless she was riding with James of course but then he was in charge not her.

"True you are pretty rubbish at flying" James agreed playfully until she gave his chest a light shove "but I'm not so good at reading. You're brilliant at that." He slowly released her and they continued walking down to the waters edge. James shrugged out of his Gryffindor sweater until he was just wearing his shirt and tie, rolling up his sleeves and trousers to his knees. "Take a dip with me?"

“Sure” she smiled placing her shoes and socks down before removing her robe, sweater and tying up her hair in a high ponytail. “And I’m water ready!” he giggled as she took James hand with a bright smile and walked into the water. “Aaahh that feels really nice.”

They walked in as far as they could without getting their uniforms too wet. She was right, the water was cold and clear, it felt so good on James' hot feet that had been stuffed inside school shoes. He didn't let go of Lily's hand though and smiled over at her as she admired the water. The light reflected off of it and into her eyes and reminded James of her beauty once more. "I don't deserve you Lily Evans." He murmured under his breath.

Lily looked at James and blinked a few times before smiled at him and giving his hand a squeeze. “Don’t be silly James of course you do” she smiled moving closer to him and kissing his cheek. “Not sure if I deserve you though. You’re a pure blood and the most popular guy in school, if anything your way out of my league.” 

James slid his fingers into hers, squeezing her hand. He didn't like what she'd said, there was no way she could believe that. "Lily, even if you were a squib I'd still dig you and want to take you down the isle someday! Your blood has nothing to do with it." He brought her fingers to his warm lips and kissed her dinky fingertips. "You have the biggest heart. And the kindest. I'm honoured to be your boyfriend, I still have to shake myself sometimes in the morning."

“I hope that you don’t mean that in a sexual way James Potter” Lily said with a smile as she tried not to laugh at the comment. “But I do feel really lucky as well James to have you as my boyfriend” she smiled holding James’ hand to her cheek.

"No I didn't mean it in that way but if we're going there..." James teased, grinning from ear to ear and showing off all his pearly white teeth. He stroked her soft cheek with his thumb and lent down to press a kiss to her forehead.

Lily giggled. “No kinky fun for you until we leave Hogwarts mister, that’s if we are even still together by then” she said looking at James and wondering if they would still be together until there last year next year.

James stiffened. "What do you mean?" He asked, alarmed. "You... don't want to be together after school?" He stared at her with wide eyes.

“No not at all I’m just saying, a lot can happen in like a year and half…you could get bored of me and find someone you like more” Lily said as she looked at James. “I have no plans of leaving you any time soon though James so don’t worry okay.”

James exhaled, finally he could breathe again. "You scared me for a moment there Lily" he said a little breathlessly, his throat tight at the thought of her dumping him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. "Don't leave me. I know I'm a pain in the arse but I'm trying."

Lily smiled as she nuzzled into his chest. “I’m not going anywhere James and I know that you are trying and you are just wonderful for it. You have changed so much, I love you so much James Potter” she smiled against him and enjoying the feel of his arms around her and holding her close.

James relaxed at her words, they still did something to him. As much as he loved Severus, he loved them both. Lily was warm and safe, she felt stable and grounded, she kept his feet on the ground with her love. Lily was a bit like a sanctuary. "I love you." He breathed into her red hair as he pressed a kiss into it. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

“Well then it’s a good thing you will never have to find out” she smiled looking up at James. “Because I’m not going anywhere, I will always be with you James” she smiled putting her arms around his neck and leaning up to kiss him deeply.

James lent in as she lent up, his arms slid around her waist, circling it and holding her close as their lips slid together like magnets. He closed his eyes and felt his glasses press into her forehead so tilted his head into the kiss.

Lily smiled in the kiss feeling James shift to prevent his glass from poking her before she broke the kiss. “I really love you James, very much” she smiled stroking his cheek with her hand. “I feel like a very lucky lady.”

"I don't think so" James corrected her "I'm the lucky one" he told her, arms sliding away from her waist and stepping back. He ducked down suddenly, soaking his entire uniform without a care in the world as he dropped into the water. "How much mischief are you willing to get up to with me Evans?" his eyes glinted.

Lily giggled shaking her head. “Not enough for me to get my shirt soaking wet Potter. I’m wearing a very thin white bra and I’m not going to let you get a glimpse at my goodies” she laughed as she splashed water at James.

James was in the water up to his neck and floated around her on his back. "I won't look" he teased, swimming behind her so she was forced to turn around in the water. James splashed her back and laughed at her loud squeal.

“James! You naughty boy” she yelled laughing as she did so before splashing him back until they ended up in a water war with water flying everywhere and slowly turning Lily’s shirt see threw, not that she had noticed in the slightest as she laughed.

It took James a while to notice too as they splashed each other, laughing like children, the cool water felt blissful under the hot sun. James only noticed when he stood up from the water again to her height, he looked down to smile at her but the smile froze on his face and his cheeks turned a scarlet red... Her nipples were noticeable through her shirt and bra, they were perky from the cold water and a light pink shade. "I..." He stammered, feeling an unwelcome twinge down below.

Lily looked at James in confusion before looking down at her chest and blushing as he arm shot up to cover her very visible breasts. “James don’t stare at them!” she said pushing his face to look away. He had seen right through her shirt and bra she just new it. 

"I didn't see anything I swear!" James yelled in defence but his bright red ears were a big enough give away, not to mention his hoarse voice because his throat had become so tight. She has really nice breasts his mind thought helplessly, he'd met Lily when she was flat chested in their first year but out of no where these perfectly rounded breasts had popped out. "I... I didn't really see but... You have really great... you know! They're big." He blurted red in the face.

Lily looked at him mortified her entire face turning red. “Don’t say that James it’s so embarrassing!” she yelled before turning and quickly getting out of the water to grab her wand and cast a drying charm.

As Lily went to reach for her wand that she'd left on her robe, James took her wrist to stop her and her bright red face was forced to look at him suspiciously. "I mean it though, there's nothing about you that isn't perfect, is there? I know a lot of girls that would hex professor's just to have your figure alone let alone your..." He let go of her wrist and let her pick up her wand. "I know it's weird... me seeing your you know what's but you don't have to feel embarrassed - there isn't a single thing about you that I don't love Lily Evans." He told her and he meant it.

“I know that James! She said casting the spell. “But it doesn’t mean that I want you staring at them like some little pervert or something. She said looking at him still red in the face. “Besides…I wanted you to enjoy them someday when I had no clothes on at all” she said pulling a little pouty face at him.

James looked up at her in surprise as he pulled his Gryffindor sweater over his head. "You..." He trailed off, biting the inside of his cheek, he tried hard not to laugh or smile but her pout was too adorable. Once dressed he reached over to take it in his hands and draw her close. "I'm sorry I saw" he teased a little but affectionately "I'll still enjoy them in future."

“You better mister” Lily smiled at him before kissing him. “I love that you had this free time to spend with me without your friends. Don’t get me wrong I love them as well but it’s nice when it’s just the two of us together like this.”

"I like it too" James agreed "I've missed you Lily" he pressed a kiss to her forehead and then her left cheek before moving to kiss her right until she smiled more. "You're my best girl. The woman of my life."

Lily smiled with a light blush. “You really do say the sweetest things James” she smiled kissing his lips sweetly. “I couldn’t ask for a better man in my life” she smiled poking his nose playfully and giggling.

"That's good because I'd probably have to hex any other man to death" James teased only half joking as he pushed some red hair out of Lily's face and tucked it behind her ear. "I'm always going to look after you Lily, you know that right? there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you, I'd give you the world if you wanted it. My favourite Lily is one with rosy cheeks and the biggest of smiles. I want to keep her that way as much as I can." He stroked a thumb over her red cheek.

Lily smiled as she leaned into James hand and gently nuzzled at it. “You really do say the sweetest things James, but please don’t go killing anyone okay. I want to have you with me everyday not stuck in Azkaban where I can’t reach you” she said placing her hand on James’ and turning her head to kiss his palm.

"I'd never end up there" he laughed "that's where every dark wizard I capture is going to end up when I'm pursing my career, they better watch out, they haven't met an auror like James Potter yet..." James was passionate about being an auror and very dedicated. "I'm going to get a good job so that we can have a relaxed happy life together"

“That sounds wonderful, but you know you still have to get your grades up if you want that to happen. I can help you study if you like so they don’t slip” Lily smiled knowing how easily James always got distracted when it came to studying and doing assignments. “But Sev will have to help you potions, he’s a lot better at that than I am.” 

James smiled gratefully "yeah, I'll get there" he said "especially with the two of you supporting me". He put an arm around Lily's now dry shoulders "let's get back inside, I'm hungry after all that splashing around, think we've got time to pinch lunch from the great hall?"

“Yeah I think so to and now that you mention it I’m starving” she smiled just as her stomach gave a growl making her laugh. “My stomach agrees it’s time to get food as well” she smiled as she leant down to slip her socks and shoes back on and pick up her robes. “Maybe we can even steal some sweet things for Severus to enjoy, poor guy I think he’s bored in there with no one to talk to.”

Once they'd eaten lunch the two Gryffindors walked up to the hospital wing with armfuls of food, mixes between different cakes and all sorts of candy. "Surprise!" James greeted cheerfully as they stepped inside the wing.

“Huh…hey where is he?” Lily asked as they stepped in the hospital wing, Severus bed was empty but unmake which meant he was still occupying it.  
“Lily, James did you come to see me?” Severus asked from across the room, he was sitting in one of the window frames with the window wide open and one of his legs dangling over the side. “I thought I wouldn’t get to see either of you for the rest of the day.”

When James saw him there his mind with thrown into a frenzy of awful memories he had of Severus throwing himself from the very same window. James went a ghastly pale colour and he shoved all of the food onto Severus' unmade bed before he marched over to Severus. "What are you doing sitting like that?" He demanded, only just containing his anger "you could fall!"

“No I wont Madame Pomfrey put up a protective he said tapping at an invisible shield of sorts. “I said I was bored and wanted to look out at the grounds so she did this for me. Much to her complaining that I should be in bed so you really don’t need to worry about me falling James” he said giving him a smile.

James breathed a sigh of relief, a little shaken from seeing Severus by the window. "Still... magic can go wrong, be careful would you?" He took a few very much needed breaths "let me help you down" he demanded like an over protective mother, he wouldn't hold up. James held out his hands "come, I don't like you sitting there."

Severus took one last glance out the window before holding his hands out like a child and having James help him down onto the floor again. “The breeze was really nice today” he said walking over to his bed and sitting on the edge of it and looking at the pile of sweets before picking up a cookie and eating it. “You two looked like you were having fun down at the lake” he said as Lily’s face turned bright red.

James laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head as he flashed a sheepish glance towards Lily, noticing her pink cheeks. "Yeah, it's pretty hot out there under the sun so we thought we'd take a dip in the lake." He told him, watching as he nibbled on a cookie. "How are you feeling?" he asked to change the subject, sitting himself down beside Severus on bed.

“Pretty much the same since you saw me earlier” Severus said as he finished the cookie and licked the bits of chocolate off his fingers. “I’m just really bored and want to leave, I mean I can move it just takes me a long time to do it. I’m not bleeding internally or anything so I don’t see why I should stay here.”

“It’s just in case anything is wrong Sev and you shouldn’t be pushing yourself so much or you could hurt yourself more” Lily said looking at him. “Tell you what I will bring you some new books tomorrow, really thick ones so they will take you longer to read” she giggled. 

James smiled between Lily and Severus and watched as Severus' grumpy scowl turned into a small smile. He knew James and Lily were trying their best to keep him entertained in here. "I know what you mean though" James said "I hate this place too, whenever I've had accidents at quidditch when a match against Slytherin gets ugly or Moony took a turn, I get sick of it in here." James looked around at the fairly dull wing.

Severus gave a nod. “But its okay though I think I’m wearing Madame Pomfrey down with my continues asking of if I can leave so I might get out of her soon and then I back get back to classes and actually go outside and lay on the grass” he smile having been looking out of the window of a few good hours and wishing that he could have been outside splashing around in the lake as well and enjoying the warm sun on his skin.

"I'm still sorry you know" James told him, giving his dark head a ruffle, the only way he could show affection in front of Lily. "And you're still an idiot for jumping out and getting in between two animagus'."

“I told you I didn’t do it on purpose it was n accident” Severus said as he looked at James. “And I don’t think your antlers did that much damage since I was pretty close to you when I suddenly popped up in front of you” he said trying to let James know that it wasn’t his fault that he was in the hospital wing and that he shouldn’t blame himself. 

"Either way" James sighed "you got hurt, so don't pull any crazy stunts like that again." Severus had been in hospitals enough times. "I don't want to see you in here all term in fact I don't want you anywhere near a hospital all year" he pointed a finger at Severus then poked his nose.

Severus let out a single small girl at the tough and then blushed when he realized what he had just done. “I-I will try and stay out, believe me I don’t want to be anywhere near a hospital. So once I’ve out I’m not going to get involved in anything that way there is no way for me to get hurt” he smiled wondering how easy that would be if he spent time with James and Sirius showed up again or he just saw Sirius at all, it was very clear that he didn’t like.

"That's what I like to hear" James smiled at him, picking up a bag of chocolates and unwrapping one to eat it. He glanced up at Lily who seemed to be looking at them thoughtfully. James felt conscious all of a sudden - had he been acting too casual with Severus? But then she smiled and he knew he was okay. "C'mere" he gestured and pulled her over to sit in his lap on the bed so they could sit with Severus together. "We have potions exams coming up soon, you should probably teach me something good soon Severus otherwise I'm really going to be doomed".

“Oh yes I need some help as well Sev” Lily smiled as she picked up a little strawberry cake.  
“Alright then, how about we have a little study session her tomorrow you both have 3rd period free so you can bring your book and notes and tell me what you need help with” Severus smiled wanting to help but mostly just wanting the company and if it was going to be a study session about potions he knew that it could last a long time which he smiled about. 

"Sounds good to me" James agreed with a nod, resting his chin on Lily's shoulder from behind as he regarded Severus thoughtfully. "I'm going to spend some time with the boys tonight, it's been a while. That reminds me, Lily, I forgot to tell you, Remus blurted out his 'condition' to that Nymphadora Tonks in Hufflepuff. I think she has a big crush on my Moons. You think you could spend some time with her at some point? Maybe have a girl chat? It might do her some good, she looks at him like a love sick puppy."

“Aw that is so cute” Lily smiled. “Sure I can spend some time with her, she probably freaking out about all this as we speak so I’ll find her when we leave here and have a talk with her” she smiled knowing she was the only person I school that she could talk to about something like this.

James smiled at her, kissing the side of her head. "Sounds good, thanks Evans!" He said, knowing Lily might be able to get Tonks into a good frame of mind to start understanding Remus' condition. She'd stand a better chance that way. "I'm going to face Sirius tonight, we haven't spoken since what happened, he's been avoiding quidditch practice everyday since." He sighed "he's a little shit but I have been worried about him. He doesn't have a lot. Him and Remus both."

“You want me to try talking to him first? I might be able to get him into a good frame of mind to talk to you” Lily asked as she looked at James knowing it would be hard for the two boys to face each other let alone talk to each other.  
“I don’t think that it would be a good idea to get involved in this one Lily. This one is down to James and Black” Severus said touching her hand knowing she only wanted to help.

"Sadly Severus’ right, he might be rude to you and I don't want you to be treated like that. His moods last a long time, once he's angry about something that's it. He's got a lot of anger inside from shit at home." James exhaled feeling bad for his friend now that everything had calmed down, he didn't like fighting with any of them. They were like his family, a pack. "Quidditch is in a few days against Slytherin and then we have the full moon, he's gunna have to face me then"

“Best to do it sooner or he might end up turning on you during Quidditch out of spite and anger” Severus said as Sirius did seem like the type to suddenly turn. “Blacks got a long line of Slytherin in him even if he did end up in Gryffindor.”

"You're right, yeah I'm going to go and find him. Do you mind? if I don't do it now, I'll probably keep putting it off to avoid the awkwardness." James lifted Lily from his lap and set her gently on the bed when he stood. "Stay away from those windows, spell or not. You can enjoy the breeze when you're out of here not before." He scowled at the dark haired boy.

Severus pulled a face at him and puffed up his cheeks like a child. “Okay I will be good and stay in bed” he said as deflated his cheeks and gave James a smile. “Try not to end up in here with me okay” he smiled with a light laugh.

James snorted "I'll try, no promises, Sirius is unpredictable!" he said as he turned to Lily and pressed a kiss to her cheek "I'll see you later beautiful" He told her before leaving the hospital wing. James didn't have to search far for Sirius, the common room was empty of students in classes or outside apart from him. James spotted the black head on the settee as soon as he stepped through the portrait. James didn't say anything as he walked over only sat down next to him slowly and stared at the fire opposite.

Sirius just glanced at James but did not really pay attention to him and fact that he was there for a long time before finally finding the silence to defining and giving up. “I’m sorry…for going at you like I did. I shouldn’t have transformed and gone after you” he said slowly. “…but you should have known better than to be hanging out with Snivullus.”

"Why?" James said simply in response. "Why is that such a crime to you? If anything it might hurt MY image in the school. It doesn't effect you. I don't know why you're so passionate about hating him now. We had our jokes Sirius but all that's over now."

“He is a Slytherin James he is no good” he said turning to look at James at last. “We don’t like him and never have so why have you suddenly changed your mind and become all chummy with him? It’s because of Lily isn’t it? You are just being nice to him to get into her good books.”

James finally stopped staring into the fire and turned his head towards Sirius, meeting his stare for the first time in days. "I wish I could say yeah to put your mind at ease. But I'd be lying to one of my best friends and I don't want to do that. I just don't have a problem with him anymore Sirius and I want to be a great wizard, not someone who used to bully Slytherin's in school. Not all Slytherin's are bad... And look at Peter, he's proof that not all Gryffindor's are brave!" He snorted.

“But he’s Snivullas, just one look at him and you can tell that’s he’s bad news and once we leave school no one will remember half the things we did around here so why try and prove something now?” Sirius asked looking into James’ eyes. Something had definitely changed about the seeker but he couldn’t put his finger on what it was.

James closed his eyes and let out a long exhale. "I don't want to do it anymore, alright? and if you were really my friend and you cared about me then you'd respect my decision without asking questions. I feel guilty for the way we've been treating him... don't make me feel any more guilt than I already do... please?"

“…fine. But I still want nothing to do with him, can you respect that?” Sirius asked, there was no doubt in his voice that he was serious about what he said and nothing and no one would change his mind on the subject.

James forced a smile. He couldn't ask for more really, not from Sirius. It was better than him beating Severus up or hollering hurtful comments at him down the corridors. "I can respect that." He said finally before draping a casual arm around Sirius' shoulders and pulling him into a manly embrace. "You don't have to like how I choose to be with Severus but you care about me, right?" He said into his shoulder.

“Oh course I do James, You’re like a brother to me more than my real brother is” he said to James giving him a playful little hit. “You know that I want for you nothing but happiness Prongs…and your first born child” he laughed jokingly.

James snorted and shoved him "get off me, you sex fiend." He teased, ruffling Sirius' hair and ruining it so it stuck up even more than it did already. James paused as he looked at him then burst into hysterics. "You look so stupid!" He teased.

Sirius laughed. “Is my hair as messy as yours is now?” he asked with a smile turning his head this way and that to show it off to him. “You see I pull off the James Potter look as well, but I think I’m far more handsome” he laughed as he ruffled James’ already messy hair.

"It's good to see you both in better spirits finally" Peter's small voice said as he pottered into the room, smiling as James and Sirius started to play fight. "I-I hate it when you both fight..." He stuttered.

“Oh Wormtail you worry to much, you know me and James could never stay mad at each other for very long” he smiled widely. “Nope me and Prongs here needed time apart to sort things out.” 

"We should go and find Moony, sneak up to the prefects bathroom?" James grinned between Sirius and Peter. "When's the last time we all hung out in there? Besides I think Moony might need it before he has a nervous breakdown over Nymphadora. He told me some pretty dark stuff today and I think we should all show him how much we love him today. What do you think boys?"

“YEAH!!” Sirius barked with a huge smiled. “Wait! Don’t tell me he actually told about…you know” he said before doing a howl as if to impersonate a werewolf howling at the full moon.

James elbowed him playfully but laughed before his face turned a bit serious. "Yeah he did and I think it's a big deal for Moons... He could so easily obliviate her memory of it but he hasn't... He's trying. I've asked Lily to have a chat with Nymphadora too."   
"You're not a bad person a-after all... are you Prongs?" Peter stuttered.   
"Shut it Wormtail, I'm not a bad guy! now come on, let's go and find Moony." He pulled Sirius to his feet by his tie and they all quickly left the common room.


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a half checked (for spelling and wording) chapter and it is also incomplete but you guys have waiting so long for a new chapter that I'm going to give you a sneak peek of it.  
> This is also the last chapter I wrote with my (ex)friend so I will now be flying solo on it. I am also re-reading through all the chapters to remember what has happened so far so I don't make any mistakes in the future :)
> 
> *Again this chapter is not complete so sadly it does end very suddenly!*

Chapter Six

 

Lily searched around the grounds after she had left the hospital wing in hopes of finding Tonks and almost giving up hope after an hour of searching before finally finding her. “Hey there you are Tonks, you doing okay?” he asked walking over to her and then sitting down on the grass to lean against the building. “I heard that Remus told you some pretty big stuff today, you want to talk about it?”

Nymphadora looked sceptically at Lily. She knew Lily was a nice person and very kind to others but she was older than her and hadn't really spoken much to her before. "Hey... uh, wait a minute...you know?" She asked uneasily hands sliding into the black jeans she wore against the rules with her Hufflepuff sweater. Before Lily could respond Nymphadora sighed. "Yeah I suppose he did, I'm surprised he did, I don't think he likes me very much. Not that I care that much or anything..." She lied not looking at Lily as she glared down at her boots. "I think I just pushed him too hard so he came out with it... I don't really know where to go from here or where I stand." Tonks looked over at Lily. "It doesn't change how I feel." She told her firmly "but it is a big bombshell to find... the boy I've had a crush on all year is a werewolf."

Lily smiled at Tonks before letting out a sigh. “I know it can be a pretty big thing to find out about and kind of scary in some ways. But Remus is still the sweet guy that you know and care about, you shouldn’t let the fact that he’s a werewolf decide his fate” she said giving Tonks a reassuring smile knowing the girl must have been having doubts and going out of her mind. “I mean, he was a werewolf when you fell for him and it can take him a long time to open up to people because he’s scared of what they will think about him when they find out. So it’s not that he hate or dislikes you or anything like that it just takes him a while to trust and allow people in…and lets face it you probably won points with him when you ate that rare meat, it was a very daring move” she said watching Tonks cringe and pull a face like she was going to be sick at the thought of the meat.

"That was disgusting..." Tonks complained but couldn't help but smile a little. "I didn't know then but it makes sense now, I just thought he was a bit strange. That's what I liked about him." She explained as she glanced at the red haired girl, pulling at some of her short blue hair and playing with it by curling it around a finger. "It might take some time to digest but... I'd still like to be with him, if he'll let me, someday. He's a really cool guy, you know? And I like his scars, they're kind of hot." She bit back a smirk, winking at Lily. Scars were right up Tonks street. She loved weird and wonderful things.

Lily giggled with a smile. “Scars do somehow make men more sexy” she smiled wondering what James would look like if he had a scar. “And I’m sure Remus will want to get to know you more just…stay away from him when it gets close to the full moon, he gets very moody then and starts snapping at people. But he doesn’t really mean anything that he says or does then it’s just his wolf surfacing.”

Nymphadora nodded as she listened, grateful to have another girl to discuss things like this with, even if it was Lily Evans from an older year. She was the same age as Remus and spent a lot of time with him as she was dating James Potter. She knew if anyone was to give her some spot on tips, it'd be her. "Thanks Lily, I really appreciate you coming to talk to me. I've been thinking about it all day." She admitted "oh, I have a free period now, do you want to go and get a drink in the hall?" It wasn't in Tonks cool bad ass girl nature to be overly friendly like this but Lily had been nothing but nice to her.

“Sure it sounds good, I could really go for a milkshake right now” Lily giggled. “And remember if you ever want to ask me anything feel free to, I’m here to help if I can. I know I had a whole load of questions as well when I found out about Remus so you don’t have to go through this alone” she smiled as they started to walk.

** 

When the three of them found Remus he was sat outside under a tree far from the castle, it was sort of a usual tree for him. It was well out of the way of other students and very quiet. James rounded Remus first and snatched the book from his hands before he could grab it back. "Get up Moons, you're coming with us pal!" James beamed.

“What? What’s happening?” Remus asked looking up at James and then looking to Sirius and Peter with a confused look.

“We heard what you did today Moony, so we are going to throw you a little relaxing party” Sirius smiled with a wink and Remus looked like he could do with relaxing after letting out such a big secret and as much as Remus found reading relaxing he really needed to just be thrown into a bath with everyone and have some fun.

"Come on then, let's get going!" James said cheerfully, beginning to power walk back up the hill towards the castle with his robe bellowing behind him in the breeze. "Hurry up, let's get there before Moony's time of the month!" He laughed.

“That’s not funny James!” Remus yelled running after him as he laughed with Sirius running behind and Peter struggling to keep up with the taller boys.

“Don’t let the big bad wolf catch you James or he might eat you!” Sirius called as Remus starting making biting nosing and gave a howl as he laughed and the other began to join in before all that was heard was the 4 boys howling at an invisible moon as the ran across the grass.

"I bet you that Nymphadora would like you to bite her!" James teased as they all ran up towards the castle, pushing and shoving each other playfully.  
"I bet she'd like more than that!" Sirius laughed and elbowed James in the ribs.

“That will not be happening anytime in the near future Sirius so get your head out of the gutter” Remus said giving him a playful shove. “Just because you sleep with pretty much all the girls in school doesn’t me I do.”

"You'd be surprised, I haven't had a girl in sometime! I think Prongs is doing better than any of us." Sirius laughed. 

"I don't know about that, I think Lily and I are going to wait." James informed him, putting his hands in his pockets as they slowed from a jog to walking. 

"Wait? You’re not serious?" Sirius said astounded. 

"Of course I'd love to... well, you know. Who wouldn't with Lily Evans? Pfft. But, I don't want to push her or do it at the wrong time. I'll wait until she's ready, whether that's next year or in ten years." James shrugged it off as if it were nothing. "Lily has a lifetime to be shown utmost pleasure by me!" He grinned.

“If you say so mate but I will be amazed if you don’t try and jump her at some point, I mean you’ve wanted her for years and I bet she wore loads of cute little outfits for you during are holiday” Sirius grinned as he looked at James and playfully elbowed him. “Come on I bet you had a hard on 90% of the time on your dates. You naughty stag you.”

James rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. Yeah, he had a hard on all right but a hard on that was in Severus' mouth. The thought made him twitch inside his pants. "I wish mate... But Lily isn't like that." James threw an arm around both Sirius and Remus' shoulders, letting Peter jog to keep up. "Anyway, no talk of girls and their vaginas... Tonight's for you Moony!"

“Yeah when the moon is away the wolf cannot come out to play!” he cheered with a laugh before howling. “Now lets get to that bath, someone here is starting to smell like dog and it’s not me” he laughed taking off down the corridor.

As they all slipped under James' invisibility cloak, they crept carefully and slow up to the off limits prefects bathroom. It wasn't that late yet so they had to be careful no prefects saw them creeping up to the forbidden floor. 

When they walked in, James pulled the cloak off them and chucked it to the floor, shedding out of his clothes not long after. James couldn't help but think of Severus when he approached the edge of the bath and flicked on the switch that sent ten taps off in one go to fill the swimming pool size bath. Whilst it was filling up James looked over at Remus undressing and smirked. "You should bring Tonks here for a swim!"

“Don’t even joke about that you” he said stepping into the water and splashing James with a smile. “I bet you have never brought Lily here and you are dating her so don’t you start on me bringing girls here.”

“I have brought lots of girls here” Sirius grinned leaning against the edge of the bath. “Oh yes, some good times have been had in this bath.”

"You have?" James grinned from ear to ear then laughed. "I hope you cleaned it! I don't want your cum stains anywhere near me Padfoot!" He looked into the water as if pretending to look before stepping in and enjoying how hot it was against his skin. "It's been an odd day boys..." James said as he closed his eyes and allowed himself to float on his back in the water.

“Oh I’m sure that you will be adding your own cum stains soon enough Prongs” Sirius smiled, if only he had known that James had already done so weeks before. “And anyway it’s a bath, it all gets sucked down the plug hole when we leave” he smiled drawing a bubble beard on Remus’ face.

"Still man... It's bad enough I have to wake up to you tossing off in the common room." James laughed then looked over at Peter who was quivering at the end of the bath, hesitant to get in. James rolled his eyes. "Wormtail, stop being a pansy, just get in!" Peter was scared of pretty much everything, even his own shadow. It aggravated the brave and boisterous Prongs. "Get in or I'll drag you in!" Peter panicked then and practically fell in the water with a cry, making them all laugh.

“Well I guess that’s one way of getting him into the water” Remus laughed as Peter splashed to the surface of the water again. “Honestly Prongs you are way too hard on him, you should have just left him there it would have been his own fault if he missed out on this amazing bath” he smiled leaning back.

"He's a Gryffindor, more than that, a Marauder. It wouldn't hurt him to have some balls sometimes. Don't stick up for him Moons!" James splashed him then looked over at the spluttering Peter. "What's so scary about the bath anyway?" 

Peter looked a little nervous as bath water dropped from his button nose and dripping head. "T-there's so many bubbles...I can't see the bottom."

“Bubbles?” Sirius asked with a raised brow. “Are you telling me you were scared of the bubbles? For Merlin’s sake Wormtail do you have any balls at all?” he asked starting to wonder if the sorting hat had got him right, he was more of a Hufflepuff than a Gryffindor.

They all laughed at that, even Peter when he realised how silly it sounded. The prefects bathroom became filled with laughter and splashing... 

The boys must have spent a long time there because when they crept back to the common room it was eerily quiet. As they stepped through the portrait James noticed a mop of red hair curled up on one of the arm chairs and knew exactly who it was before he approached. 

"Your girl doesn't stop studying does she..." Sirius hissed under his breath, nodding towards the circle of library books around her. The boys bid him goodnight and left James to go and softly wake her. He knelt beside the arm chair and gave her arm a stroke. "Lily... Lily wake up." He whispered.

Lily gave a murmur and slowly opened her green eyes to look at James. “…hi…what are you doing in my room?” she asked before actually looking around at where she was. “Oh…I must have fallen asleep…what time is it?” she asked yawning and rubbing at her eyes sleepily wondering when it was that she had fallen asleep in the chair.

"I think it's coming up to midnight, it looks like you were in a deep sleep. You must have been studying too hard Evans. Don't over do it..." James tucked a strand of red hair out of her face and behind a little ear of hers.

Lily smiled turning her head and kissing his hand. “I wont, besides one of us has to study so you can understand what it takes to become an aurora” she said giving a light giggle before stretching and placing the book on her lap on the side. “What are you still doing awake anyway, I thought you would have been asleep by now.”

James remained knelt on the floor for a moment before lying his head on her lap and closing his eyes. "I had some time with the boys tonight, we got up to mischief and broke some rules. You know... The usual." He smirked against her leg and glanced up at her. "Did you spend some time with Nymphadora today?"

“Yes I did, I think the two of us have become really good friends now” she smiled sweetly as she stroked James’ damp hair. “She had a lot of questions and she’s very confused about how she should feel. But I told her that Remus is still Remus and she has no reason to fear him or treat him any differently from the way she has before” Lily smiled.

"Do you think she listened?" James lifted his head to look at her seriously, not smirking anymore. "If she can't handle it I'm going to have to obliviate her memory. Moony can't afford to be hurt, he's already suffering. If he lets her get close and she ops out..." He trailed off, not wanting to think about what it'd do to one of his best friends. His brother. "Can we trust her? I need to know..."

“…I believe…we can trust her” she said with no hint of a lie in her voice. “Besides what good would it do you to do that to her memory, she is still going to see Remus everyday and the feeling will come back and then it will end up being an endless cycle for them. I believe that would do more damage in the long run.”

James thought about that, looking grave. "I trust your judgement. If you're telling me we can trust her, I believe you." He got up and sat in the arm chair opposite the fire, using it to warm his hands, still chilly from getting out of the bath earlier. "We all love Remus and we will stand by him for as much and as long as we can but he does need something more, something that friends can't give him. He won't accept it easily though, being loved by a girl I mean... In his head, no one could love him. No one..." James' eyes narrowed into the fire. "I don't want to see that look on Remus' face anymore... I can't stand it."

Lily stood from her chair and moved over to James and sat at his side as she rested her head on his shoulder. “He will be loved, it will take time for him to open his heart to someone else but when he does…I know that she will still be standing there waiting for him with her arms spread wide welcoming him into the embrace” Lily smiled as she watched the flames dance in the fireplace.

James couldn't help but smile a bit at what she said. He reached behind her and wrapped an arm around her back, keeping her close. "If you say it, I believe it..." He said pressing a kiss to the side of her red head. "I know I mess about and I'm not a serious guy but those boys mean everything to me, even Peter in his own way. They're my brothers and I can't bear to see any of them down in the dumps or hurt... I'd never tell them that though." He snorted to himself with a smile. Too much manly pride.

“Aw my big softy of a boyfriend” she smiled as she kissed his cheek. “I know how much your friends mean to you James, there family and you just want the best for them in every way. But sometimes a little hurt makes people stronger as well, don’t forget that” she said as she placed her hand on James’.

James didn't know if that'd be the case with Remus; he took everything to heart and he might end up completely losing it on the full moon... No, he'd never let that happen to his friend. But Lily was right, he couldn't overprotect Remus either. "I'm a lucky man to have you aren't I?" He mused. "What would I do without you huh?"

“You are very lucky to have, I’m a very popular girl you know” she laughed before feeling James start to tickle her and she fell to the floor laughing harder as her hair spread out around her. “I’m yours! I’m yours!” she yelled between her laughs.

James loved to hear her laugh like that. He beamed down at her with a playful grin on his face. "You bet you are!" He pretending to go and tickle her ribs again just to hear her squeal but he didn't. Instead he placed a hand either side of her head and leant down to kiss her.

Lily smiled into the kiss as she placed her hands on James’ back and gripped at his shirt and tilted her head up to deepen the kiss more not wanting James to get away from her to easily.

James wasn't used to kissing his Lily like this and it always took him by surprise. With her hair displayed around her and the fire illuminating her face - she was stunning. James' warm lips moved slowly against hers but the kiss was deep, hot. Or maybe that was the fire? James smiled against her parted lips and very gently slid his tongue inside her mouth. She tasted so sweet liked melting honey and sugar.

Lily let out a heated breath as she rubbed her own tongue against James in a slow teasing motion before it started to become more heated and passionate and Lily let out a small breathy moan against the kiss which made her cheeks turn red. 

James' eyes widened behind his glasses, his own ears burning at the sound she made. It set his skin alight, his heart began to beat harder against his rib cage. Leaning back just an inch, a line of spittle connected their lips and James admired her flushed skin and kiss swollen mouth. "You've never made that kind of noise before..." James whispered, his voice hoarse.

“You’ve never kissed me like that before” she said with a breathy smile as she looked up at James and moved a hand to stroke at his cheek. “But maybe it would be best to stop, we are in the common room after all” she giggled. “Don’t want anyone coming down and seeing this.”

James gazed down at her, his eyes looked directly into hers. "You're right, as always." He teased her with a wink. James took hold of her arms gently and helped them both to get to their feet. Lily's hair was wild with static from rolling around on the rug and it made James smiled. He pushed it out of her face with his hands and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You should go up to bed. I'll see you for breakfast in the morning and we can do more of that kissing somewhere?"

Lily giggled. “You sexual little deviant you” she smiled tapping James nose before kissing it. “You go off to bed as well, no staying up” smiled as she turned to pick up her books. “Oh and I heard Sev will be getting out of the hospital wing in two days isn’t that great?” she smiled brightly happy of the thought of having Severus back in classes with them.

James blinked in surprise and his mouth curved into the biggest of grins. "Really? That's great! ... More than great. He'll be really pleased won't he?" Leaning forward James pressed a kiss to her cheek and squeezed one of her hands. "I'll see you at breakfast beautiful." He said, bidding her goodnight with a wink before he went upstairs.

“That big softy” Lily smiled picking up the last of her books and heading up to her own bed to sleep.  
***  
“James wake up!” Sirius yelled jumping onto James’ bed and effectively squishing him the next morning. “Come on wake up and spill the beans, what did you and Lily do last night? You had the perfect chance to be all prince charming with her, did you get a good snog? Maybe a little bumpy fun” he laughed as he humped at James’ leg through the sheets.

James groaned in complaint at waking up, he definitely wasn't a morning person. "Get off Padfoot!" He grumbled, rolling over in his bed and pulling the blankets over his head. "There might have been a bit of snogging..." He said after a pause, his voice muffled by the blanket.

“…That’s it? Come on Prongs get up and talk to me!” he said laying on James and poking at him to get him moving. “Come on Prongs I know you want to gloat so get out of bed and speak before I make Remus jump on you as well” he laughed. 

James grumbled something that didn't make sense and didn't give in. He stayed that way until the weight of Sirius started to weigh down, he was a big boned guy, the heavy git. He sat up in the bed and shoved Sirius off of him so he fell off the bed laughing. James was half blind without his glasses but glared in his general direction anyway. "There's nothing to gloat about... I told you!" He fumed, folding his arms across his pyjama top.

“Wow really?” he asked looking up at him from the floor. “You are a really boring person Prongs, you had a perfect chance to do whatever you wanted to and you just let it slip by. Prongs I’m very disappointed in you” he smiled shaking his head playfully.

James flashed him a glare, he reached blindly for his glasses on his bedside table and shoved them on his face. The image of Sirius became clearer and be decked him off, pinning him down to stone floor with a bang. "I can't make moves in the middle of the common room, she wouldn't forgive me!"

“Oh come on Prongs it was late anyone with sense was sleeping” he grinned up at him. “But if you did nothing I guess its fine it’s just the way that you are” he smiled giving James a playful shove and getting him off.

James was quiet for a minute then flopped back on the bed. His arms slid behind his head and he stared up thoughtfully at the ceiling. "Do you think Lily will want to have sex with me?" He asked quietly, cringing at how it sounded. "It's hard being a guy that cares about girls feelings... not that you'd know Pad!"

“Hey I care” he smiled giving his a playful push. “And of course she’ll want to have sex with you James, you are the greatest guy in the school…well second greatest first place is filled by yours truly” grinned pointing to himself and feeling rather smug.

It was much too early for Sirius' antics but James couldn't help but laugh and chuck one of his pillows at him. "You wish!" He grinned as he got out of the bed and grabbed his Gryffindor uniform, he went to the little sink basin and chucked his clothes to the floor whilst he splashed his face, grabbing a toothbrush.

“You have to admit though mate I am wonderful” Sirius smiled throwing himself onto his bed and crossing his legs, hands behind his head.

“You only wish you were that great Sirius” Remus said yawning as he made his way over to stand next to James and wash his face to wake himself up a bit, Sirius’ loud talking having woken him.

James got himself washed thoroughly, brushing his teeth hard and combing his hair only to ruffle it up again. He started yanking on his clothes, leaving his shirt tucked out untidily and his tie was askew to the side. He looked over at Remus when he was getting dressed, it was the full moon tomorrow and from the frown on his face Remus felt it coming as he usually did. "You okay buddy?" James asked quietly "feeling your angry jitters?"

“Yeah I am” he said throwing his robe over his arm feeling to hot to even think about wear it or his jumper. “Probably best someone tell Tonks to stay far away from me today, if she’s smart she will have figured it out on her own though” he said giving a heavy sigh before stretching, his muscles already starting to ache at the thought of transforming. 

"I'll tell Lily to have a word when she sees her, apparently the two of them hit it off. 'Sorta weird, huh? Considering they're so different! Nymphadora is pretty badass and my Lily is quiet and sweet. I guess opposites attract and all that. Try and not take anything out on her if you do see her though mate. She has just found out her crush is a werewolf."

“I’ll try but I can’t make any promises when the wolf gets his back up about something” Remus said scratching at the back of his head. “Come on, lets just go down an get something to eat. I’m starving this morning, you could even say I’m hungry enough to eat a stag” he said giving James a toothy grin.

James blinked at him before giving his hair a rough ruffle. "I'd taste too good for your little wolfy mouth and besides with all these muscles you'd have a hard time chewing me" he gave Remus' arm a little squeeze, a small act of affection to show his friend they were all here, even now and they always would be. "Come on Pad, Wormtail, breakfast time!"

“Alright food time!” Sirius cheered throwing himself off his bed at the prospect of food and they made there way down the stair and out of the common room towards the great hall. “Oh man I’m going to have so much bacon this morning it’s going to be coming out of my ears” Sirius grinned and licked his lips at the thought.

“And I will be eating sausages, nothing better then a big bit of meat I can stick in my mouth” Remus said before realizing how that sounded and he turned to look at James and Sirius who where both grinning like maniacs. “I didn’t mean it like that!”

They all laughed as they entered the hall and James spotted Lily immediately as soon as he stepped in. She looked tired from their late night, James was used to it with wolf sitting Remus but she didn't look used to it. As he approached her, James rested his hands on her shoulders. "Good morning you!" He greeted softly. "You look exhausted Lily."

“Yeah, couldn’t get to sleep after I went up to bed” Lily smiled up at James and placed a hand on his happily. “But you look very bright and cheery, I bet you fell right to sleep once your head hit the pillow” she giggled lightly as she held up a piece of toast for him to eat.

James went to take the toast but stopped himself and leant down to bite a chunk out of it instead. Smiling as he chewed and taking the seat beside her. Finally taking the toast out of her hand. "Thanks." He murmured as he poured himself a cup of tea - loading up on the sugar. "Not that you need any beauty sleep but you do look knackered Lil'. I do worry about you." He said glancing at her.

“Oh don’t you worry about e James, I will just have an early night tonight to catch up on my sleep again” she smiled kissing his cheek. “Now don’t you worry about me okay. I’m going to go grab Severus from the hospital wing after breakfast if you want to come with me” she smiling happy at the thought of having her friend back.

James tensed at what she said, glancing out of the corner of his eye to see Sirius luckily too indulged in eating and chatting to Remus about something to hear what she said. "Sure, I have one last Quidditch practice before the match against Slytherin tomorrow but I have an hour spare." He whispered under his breath so the boys didn't hear.

“Great we will go and get him together then after your practice” Lily smiled as she placed her hand on James and ate a piece of bacon delicately. “You are such a big sweetie for wanting to come as well. I know it will mean a lot to Sev as well that you be there when he gets out” she smiled. 

James stared at her for a moment, ears burning. "Uh... yeah well, I doubt that..." He rubbed the back of his neck with typical boyish awkwardness. Truth was, he missed seeing Severus up and about.

“Aw don’t think so little of yourself James, I know that Severus has come to think of you as a really close friend” Lily smiled piercing a sausage and slowly sliding it between her lips with a delighted hum at the taste before taking a bite out of it.  
A close friend... Yeah, you could say that. James thought with a mental snort. His eyes flicked to Lily and he wished they hadn't - the sight of her soft, pink lips that he'd kissed just last night wrapped around a sausage stirred heat down below. Damn being a man. He quickly snapped his head to the side and bit the inside of his cheek.  
Professor McGonagall naked. He thought over and over. Lily was going to be the death of him.  
Lily swallowed her mouthful as she looked at James. “Are you alright? You seem to have a disgusted look on your face” she asked having no idea about what James was thinking about and if she had she would have been making the same face as he was.

"Uh, nothing!" James spluttered and forced a laugh. He looked at her quickly and reached over to swipe some sausage grease off her bottom lip with his thumb and putting his thumb inside his mouth and smirking behind it.

Lily giggled. “Taste good does it?” she asked with a smile and a light blush dusting her cheeks. “So do you think you are ready for your match against Slytherin? I heard they have a new Seeker who’s meant to be really good.”

"Slytherin shitarin!" James laughed, completely unphased by the thought. "They don't stand a chance either way. New seeker or not. Gryffindor is unbeatable on the Quidditch pitch!" He said smugly with a smirk on his lips. Quite arrogant at times but that was James all over.

“Well don’t get to cocky James or you might end up loosing” Lily said with a wink even though she new James would win no doubt, he was to stubborn to let a Slytherin beat him. “But you know that I will be rooting for you to win either way.”

"You and I both know that won't happen." James grinned at her, the grin softening slowly into a smile. "How could I lose with Lily Evans rooting for me with all her heart afterall?" He reached over to touch her cheek, stroking it with his thumb.

“Am I your good luck charm then Mr Potter?” she asked with a wink before giving him a light kiss. “You have been training so hard I’m sure you will win even without me cheering you one in the stands.”

James smiled at her and slid an arm around her shoulders. "Actually, I've slacked a bit more than normal... everything going on with Severus... I don't know, I guess it's just become more important? I never thought I'd say that about Quidditch but everytime something happens with Severus I find myself caring less and less about being on the Quidditch team or an Auror for that matter... which isn't exactly good is it?" He frowned at the thought. That's what you get for caring too much about someone who is always caught up in danger James Potter.

“Well it’s good that you care so much James but you shouldn’t go neglecting your training and your studying to become an Auror” Lily said pointing at him. “So promise me you will work extra hard in your practise today okay to make up for missing so many” she said before giving him a smile and stroking his cheek.

"I'll do my best, anything for you Evans!" James chuckled at the serious look on her face. He took her hand and kissed it. "Why don't you go and spend some time with Severus on your own while I practice? I'll meet you there after and we can escort him out of there together? he likes that sort of thing, right?"

Lily giggled. “I don’t think he would like people making such a fuss over him but he will just have to deal with it today” she smiled with a wink and finished the last of her tear. “Well I think I will head out now then, I’m going to sneak him up some yummy cookies to ear” she smiled holding up a handkerchief that was filled with sweet treats. 

"Sounds good to me, I'll catch you later!" He said, already standing. James pressed a quick kiss to her forehead and grabbed another piece of toast, jogging down the great hall as he shoved it in his mouth. One of the Professor's passing by scolded him for running and he stopped just until he got outside the hall before running towards the Gryffindor changing rooms.

“Did you spend so much time talking to Lily that you forgot to eat Prongs?” Sirius asked stealing his toast. “Honestly you know how much energy you use you should be eating more” he laughed hitting James on the head with his toast.

"I've got enough muscle to keep me going!" James huffed as he started to shred out of his uniform piece by piece until he was only in his underwear. He reached for his Quidditch shirt and threw it on, grabbing the trousers and leg guards. He glanced up at Sirius who was already geared up and ready to get on his broom. "You'll understand when you fall in love with Padfoot. With someone other than me of course..."

Sirius gave a bark of a laugh and threw an arm around James. “Oh Prongs you know that you are my one and only love, I cant believe Lily got you before I did” he said giving a large pathetic sniff as if upset. “Still, we will always have Quidditch. Never forgot Prongs my one…and only love” he said dramatically.

James rolled his eyes with a laugh. "You must be heartbroken, you poor puppy!" He teased, reaching around behind Sirius discreetly and grabbing the waistband of his boxers inside his trousers and yanking them up to give him a wedge.

Sirius gave a yell as he felt everything get crushed. “Prongs!” yelled standing and tugging at his trousers to try and pull his boxers out of his arse and everywhere else. “You just crushed my goods!”

"What goods?" James teased as he finished buckling on all his arm and leg guards securely. He turned to face Sirius with a smirk on his lips. "There's nothing good there!"

Sirius gave him a shocked look. “I have brilliant goods and I have heard no complaints. You better be careful James or one of this days I’m going to turn around and hit you with my dick” he winked before laughing as he swayed his hips.

James scoffed at him, his face creasing a little. "You wouldn't dare, I'd hex it off!" He warned, prodding Sirius' chest with his gloved hand. "Come on, before you start trouble!"

“Oh Prongs! You would never be so cruel to me!” he called laughing as he chased James out on the pitch where they began there practise and worked up a good sweat being sure to be completely ready for there match against Slytherin in a few days.

They practiced hard and really put their head into the game. James finally focused on Quidditch for an hour because Lily had told him to. He put everything else to the back of his head - including his confusing feelings for Severus and played a good practice game. When he was done, he strolled off the pitch aching and hot - the aches told him he'd done a good job and fought hard. He high fived some of the other players and they walked passed him, making jabs about how the Slytherin's didn't stand a chance and James just smirked, throwing himself into the nearest shower - excited to see Severus and Lily.

“Oh man that was a good shower!” he called as he stepped out of his own shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and shook his head, water flying from his long hair. “Hey James you think I should get a cut?!” he called over the sound of James’ shower as he grabbed another towel to dry it off.

James poured a load of pumpkin scented shower gel onto his palm and started to rub it all along his arms, feeling his tender muscles ache from the touch, he winced a little. He'd really overdone it today. "Get it cut? Nah! You look more like a dog this way - keep it! It's fitting!" He called over.

Sirius laughed. “Maybe I will keep it long them. Give the ladies something to hold onto as well” he grinned starting to dry off the rest of himself now that his hair was mostly dry. “Plus maybe I would look weird with short hair…hmm.”

"Keep it man, it suits you!" James called loudly over the gushing water. He stepped back under the shower head to rinse the soap off from his body, enjoying the feeling of hot water plummeting down onto his sore skin. Maybe if Severus was feeling up to it I could get him to give me a massage later and work these knots out... Maybe he could massage something else too... with his mouth. James' eyes snapped open under the water at the thought. Fuck I'm a dirty shit - get your head out Mr Potter. He shook said head a little and forced himself not to think about those things as he felt a little twitch downstairs. Turning off the water, he reached for his towel. "I've never known you with short hair, don't think I'd like it much. Stay the Padfoot you are." James said as he threw the towel around his shoulders.

“Aw do you just want me to keep it long for you my sweet Prongs?” Sirius asked turning to his and fluttering his lashes at him before laughing. “But you are right, I can remember some pictures I have a home of me with short hair and it was not a good look. Made me look kind of weird in a strange way” he said shuddering at the thought of some of the pictures.

"Really?" James looked up curiously as he dried his back by pulling the towel left and right over his shoulders before bringing it around to dry his front. "I'd say we should sneak in some time but your Mum creeps me the fuck out... no offense."

“No taken I know how my mum is” he said waving it off as he pulled on his boxers. “Maybe I will bring in one of the pictures when we come back from are holiday” he said with a big grin on face as he smacked James’ arse with his towel. “You just want to see how sexy I look with short hair.”

The smack startled him and James spun to glare at him, shoving at his chest. But you could see that it was playful even though he was scowling. Those brown eyes softened and he dropped the towel around his shoulders, letting go of it and folding his arms across his chest. "You sure you want to go back there man?" He frowned. "You know you'll only get pissed."

“Yeah well it’s home, I have to go back at some point I cant just keep hiding out at Remus’ house…maybe I should come and stay with you for the summer” Sirius said with a grin knowing how much trouble they could cause together during there break away from school.

James' eyes widened when he said that and his mouth fell open in a silent 'no'. But he didn't speak, not straight away, the words clogged up in his throat and he could see the grin slipping confusedly on Sirius' face. Quick before he thinks there's something wrong you idiot! James' mind yelled at him. "You know I totally would, I'd do anything for you mate, but we've got relatives staying this summer and I think my Mum would lose her shit if I brought anyone back. Last time we nearly blew up the house playing with potions equipment in the kitchen!" he snorted at the memory.

Sirius laughed loudly. “Oh yeah I remember that, your mum was not happy with us one bit. Then again I do know how much she loves her kitchen now” he grinned showing on his shirt and doing it up. “But I understand mate, if you have family round you wont have the room I guess I will just have to brave seeing my own family for a change” he smiled with a wink.

James felt a pang of guilt in his chest. He didn't like lying, least of all to Sirius. He knew how bad it got in the house of Black - especially if Bellatrix and Regulus were home. Sirius was terrorized by his own family, treated like an outcast because he didn't make it into Slytherin and because of the 'unfit' company he kept. Sirius usually ended up walking out half way through the summer. "If it gets real bad, you'll fire call me? or write me?" He grabbed his glasses and used the towel to wipe away the condensation from their lenses before putting them on.

“Oh you know that I will mate, but I will try not to disturb your time with Lily. I heard that you made plans to go camping with her” Sirius said grinning like a mad hand and giving James a wink. “Just you and her alone in a tent, you finally going to make her a real woman Prongs?”

"I don't know," James replied honestly as he pulled on his clothes. "I'd like to... of course I would! But the ball's in Lily's court. She might not be ready. But the other night when we were kissing in the common room, it felt different to normal, it felt like... if we had been somewhere else, something might have happened, you know? There was just something different there, I think Lily felt it too." He rubbed at his jaw thoughtfully, sitting down on one of the benches.

Sirius grinned as he threw and arm around James shoulders. “You see mate, she is so ready for you to get into her knickers. You just have to set the right mood when you go camping and then she will be all yours, don’t waste the opportunity!” he smiled. 

"You think?" James said, encouraged by what Sirius said. He was the only one out of them all that had actually slept with girls. Remus was too nervous to even go near one because of his condition and Peter... well - he was Peter. "Alright, if you think so. I'll remember that! Speaking of Lily, we agreed to uh... meet up after practice, you don't mind do ya?" He asked and when Sirius shook his head, he gave him a pat on the back. "I'll see you later in class! stay out of trouble!" James grinned as he collected his things and briskly left the changing rooms to go up to the hospital wing. He had to jog so Sirius didn't walk out behind and see where he was headed and the jog hurt his aching muscles.

Lily and Severus laughed in the hospital before hearing the doors open and looked over to see James panting slightly. “There you are we were starting to think you weren’t coming. Practice must have lasting a long time today” Lily smiled as James walked over.  
“Are you alright? You don’t look very good” Severus asked looking James up and down.

"Yeah, sorry about that, didn't mean to take so long." James smiled apologetically, rubbing the back of his neck as he approached the bed. "Think I over did it at practice, my arms and legs ache a bit, no big deal. You're getting out today, bet you can't wait?" He said to Severus, resisting the urge to stroke his head as he stood by the bed. Severus did look better, there was more colour to his already so pale skin.

“Yes I can’t wait!” Severus said giving James a bright smile as he sat on top of his blankets waiting for Madame Pomfrey to say that he was allowed to leave the hospital wing.  
“That’s what you get for missing so many practises, you go all stiff” Lily smiled poking James in the side.

James winced but laughed a little. "Hey, watch it! I'm tender." He smirked at her, "or you'll have to kiss it better." James slid his thumbs into his pockets where they latched on so he could slouch casually. "Speaking of tender... how's your ribs?" He looked back at Severus, making eye contact with him for a moment.

“Their feeling pretty good, they don’t ache anymore” Severus smiled touching his ribs and showing that they didn’t hurt anymore. “Now I’m just looking forward to getting out of here and getting back to classes again” he smiled and just then Madame Pomfrey came out of her office and walked over towards the bed.  
“Alright Mr Snape everything looks good, if you have any problems though be sure to come back alright and take this before you go to sleep tonight” she said handing him a small vial as he gave a nod in understanding.

Both Lily and James helped him to his feet from the bed and held an arm each until he was stable. "Want to go outside and get some of that fresh air you've been dying for?" James asked when they were able to release Severus as he seemed to be standing fine on his own now, albeit a little wobbly but that was probably from all the lack of using his legs the past week.

“Yes, it looks so warm and sunny outside I don’t want to waste it being in the castle anymore” he smiled looking out of one of the windows at the grounds and seeing the sun shining and a gentle breeze blowing threw the leaves on the trees. “Today is a good day” he smiled. 

They took a slow walk down from the hospital wing, what with Severus stiff from being in bed and James aching from Quidditch, it took longer than usual to get outside but when they got to the courtyard, the fresh air hit them, blowing James' scruffy hair out of his face. "Summer's definitely on it's way." The sun was starting to feel warm against the skin.

“It feels so nice” Lily smiled as the wind ruffled her hair. “Why don’t we head down to the field, it will nice to enjoy the sun and get to take are shoes off” she smiled.  
“That sounds really nice, I wouldn’t mind enjoying the feel of grass on my feet.” Severus smiled feeling his toes curl a little at the thought.

James remembered what happened last time with Lily's bra and made a mental note not to soak her this time. She'd been really embarrassed. The thought made his ears burn so he quickly dismissed it and gave Severus' backside a playful smack to startle him. "Let's get you wet!" He smirked.

Severus blushed at James’ choice of words before following him until they reached the grass and he took his shoes and socks off, letting out a hum of delight at the wonderful feel on the soft grass on his feet. “That feels so nice” he smiled as Lily giggled removing her own shoes and socks.  
“Just you wait until we get you into that lovely cool water.”

James didn't take anything off, having only just showered and dressed from quidditch but he sat by the edge of the water, leaning back on his arms that propped him up. He watched both Lily and Severus enjoying themselves with the sun gleaming down upon them. "Enjoying yourselves?" He grinned at both of them as a breeze blew his hair.

“Yeah the water is so good James you should come in” Lily smiled splashing some water towards the shore but it didn’t touch James. “It’s nice and warm and so clear today” she smiled as she splashed Severus making his laugh and try and run away threw the water as Lily chased after him.

James had never enjoyed watching other people this much before. He felt oddly at peace and content as he watched them both laughing as they splashed about in the water. It was getting hot so James shredded out of his jumper and rolled up the sleeves on his shirt. "I'm enjoying the view!" He grinned charmingly at them both, shuffling himself over until he was leant back against the trunk of a great oak tree. He put his arms behind his head and relaxed to the sound of Lily and Severus' giggles. It was strange... he loved them both, so differently but so much.. What an odd situation he'd got himself in. Without realizing, James had closed his eyes, dozing off to the sound of laughing.

“James…James” Severus said shaking him lightly till his eyes opened. “Hey you fell asleep, you alright?” he asked looking at James as Lily dried off her hair. Severus smiled moving some hair out of James’ face and straightened his glasses. “You are going to get stiff if you slept for to long.”

James stirred but didn't wake up straight away. Instead, a groggy hand grasped Severus' arm and pulled him downwards until he toppled onto James. "Severus..." He murmured in his sleep.

“Yes, yes it’s me James” he said looking down at him as he sat up a little. “And we are at school” he whispered trying not to shift around on top of James’ to much and ending up exciting them both.

Even asleep James seemed to recognised Severus scent and the sound of his voice. He wanted more of it. "I miss you... I miss touching-" his voice became muffled by Severus' hand coming up and covering his mouth, stopping him from saying something inappropriate in front of Lily. This was dangerous. James' lips puckered against his palm and he kissed it sleepily.

“James you have to wake up, you are doing something very dangerous” he whispered trying to shake James awake with his free hand. “Come on James you have to wake up and realize what you are saying and doing” he said hoping James would come to his senses soon.

James' other hand had traveled up Severus' side and was edging under his shirt, his fingers touching his pale skin. His nostrils flared in his sleep and his lips parted against Severus' palm to exhale. "I want..." His eyelids started to flicker and twitch then eventually slid open. He got a surprise when he saw Severus right in front of his face, his eyes widening. "Severus? What..."

“I tried to wake you up and you grabbed me and pulled me down with you” Severus whispered as he looked down at James. “James Lily is right over there you have to stop what you are doing now” he said urgently as he tried to sit up. 

James became very aware of Severus' close proximity, he could feel his breath against his face. He had to swallow hard as his throat grew impossibly dry. "I..." He began but the feeling of Severus' skin on his fingers was so inviting... "It's been so long since we... and I..." I've thought about you everyday. James wasn't letting Severus move, wasn't helping. Instead he arched his hips in the perfect direction of Severus' groin.

Severus had to try and hold back as moan as his cheeks tinted pink in a blush. “James…stop Lily will see” he murmured glancing over at her where she had almost finished drying off her hair and was about to start squeezing the water out of her short.

James' hands found each cheek of Severus' buttocks and squeezed firmly, pushing him forward into James and crushing their cocks, enclosed by fabric. James breathed heavy through his nose and rubbed himself against Severus from beneath, the friction was like electricity. "Can't..." He breathed. "I'm getting hard."

Severus let out a low groan. “No…James stop” he panted as he was pulled against James and he could feel himself growing excited. “James…please…we’ll get caught…hmm” he hummed as his hips swayed with the friction.

"Later..." James breathed heavily, not stopping the arching of his hips, he kept rubbing against Severus just to hear him whimper and gasp. It's like he couldn't stop, his body just moved... "When we're alone? Please let me..." He begged, squeezing Severus' arse tight "I need to..." He leant in, watching Lily out of the corner of his eye and pressed his mouth to Severus', kissing him firmly.

“Y-yes…later. Lets me up later to be alone together” Severus blushed as he rocked his hips before trying to get away again not wanting things to go to far but the hands on his arse were preventing him from completely getting away from James. “Honestly, just got out of the hospital and you already want me in bed…or a bath.”

"Can you blame me?" James asked in a husky voice. "Do you know how much I've had to wank to stop myself sneaking into that hospital wing and fucking you?" Squeezing the cheeks in his hands James used them to rub Severus against him. He felt his own cock weeping in its restraints. "You drive me crazy Snape."

“I…can only imagine how much you did” Severus said with a small pant as he rocked his hips. “I…I actually…had a naughty want in the hospital…I almost wish you had snuck up to me” he said as his eyes filled with lust and his trousers became strained.

James' eyes widened and darkened with arousal. He couldn't hold it in anymore and cupped the front of Severus' groin, kneading it and squeezing with his hand. "So hard..." He hissed. Severus' breathing had fogged up his glasses so all he could do was feel. "I want it... Your cock, your arse... I want it all. It's mine, you are mine."

“Y-yes…it’s all your James…all for ahh” Severus moaned arching his hips into James’ hand. “B-but we…we have to stop…we’re…in the open…people will see” he panted as he rocked his hips against the hand at his groin. “Later…you said later was okay…so please…stop.”

"You don't want me to..." James breathed, using his thumb to press firm circles into Severus' hard shaft, rubbing and stroking leisurely through his trousers. "You wish we were somewhere else... I can feel you pulsing..." His free hand traced down Severus' crack between his cheeks, finding his little puckered hole inside. "Here... Your greedy little hole has missed me in that hospital. It's so hot against my fingers..." He rubbed it with his fingertips.

Severus bit his lower lip trying hard not to moan as his hips shifted and jerked uncontrollably against James’ hands with need and want.  
“Hey James, Severus!” Lily called coming out from behind the bush she was drying herself behind and starting to walk over to them.  
“James…James stop please I beg of you” Severus pleaded. 

James wanted to make Severus cum, he wanted to feel it against his hand. But there wasn't enough time to get him off, not out here, it'd have to wait... He growled in frustration and arousal "fuck..." Letting go of Severus he helped him get up with a wobble. Both their situations were very apparent in their trousers and James reached for Severus just in time to hide his obvious hard on. He stood in front of him and covered his own crotch with his sweater just as Lily appeared smiling at them.

“James you look like you were asleep, your hair looks messier than normal” Lily smiled as she reached them and tried to sort out his hair. “I guess you really over did it in your practise today if you fell asleep, my poor baby working so hard” she smiled kissing James with love as Severus stood behind James trying to get his breathing under control and calm down.

James felt a pang of guilt but kissed her back, taking her side with his hand but by doing so his hard cock pressed against her thigh and his eyes widened in humiliation, ears burning red. "...I..."

Lily’s eyes widened. “Well now, I can only imagine what you were dreaming about you naughty boy you. “You better deal with that before class starts or you will never hear the end of it around the school.”

"y-yeah... I will. Sorry Lily, I didn't mean for you to feel that..." James reached behind him blindly, finding and cupping Severus' groin. "I'll deal with it..." He squeezed.

Severus gave a small yelp and blushed. “Well you better, though I guess you can’t help having such naughty dreams. “She smiled tapping him nose with a giggle.

"I better go and have that cold shower. But, you wouldn't mind if I went back with Severus would you?" He asked. "N-not for those reasons! That sounded wrong... jeez no! Just.. uh, I need his help with something to do with a... stay awake potion! for the full moon, I've been finding it hard to stay awake lately!" He lied.

“Oh alright then, I guess I will see you both in class then” she smiled kissing James. “See you later and Severus don’t go over doing it okay” she said as Severus gave her a nod.

James smiled at her "save me a seat, you know I'll probably be late for charms" he laughed, they both knew time keeping wasn't James' strongest point. He skilfully turned Severus so his front wasn't showing and started walking them up to the castle. "Where can we go?" He breathed as they practically jogged with painful hardons back up to the castle. "It's still in the middle of the day, we have to be careful but I can't wait..."

“We can go to the room of requirement” Severus said quickly as he followed James threw the castle. “We can think of a really big bed, or that place that you thought of when you took my virginity” he winked at James.

James skidded to a halt outside a particular wall, there was nothing there, no door yet and he could hear students walking about and chatting. "Severus.. close your eyes and picture something. Anything you want. Where you'd like me to fuck you. Quick!"

Severus closed his eyes quickly as he imagined a room the details perfectly clear in his mind before the door appeared and he quickly went inside with James before anyone could see them. Severus looked at James and saw the stunned looked on his face and he smiled at him. “I hope you don’t mind, it’s just the first place I could think of where I wanted you to fuck me” he said as he looked around. They were standing in James room, a perfect replica right down to the messy bed sheets. 

James hadn't expected that, he stammered with wide eyes, unable to form words. "My bedroom back home?" he questioned "of all the places you could imagine... you wanted my room?" He stared, gaping and transfixed by Severus.

“Well…yes” he said moving close to James and pressing himself against him. “I always said that I wanted to do it in your room and I guess that’s the reason I thought about it now” he said in a slow soft voice his lips inches from James’.

James was already reaching for him, a low groan leaving his lips at the sight of Severus - and his words. He would be the undoing of James Potter and everything he stood for in this school. When he was with Severus he didn't care about anything, not even his reputation... "Have you missed this?" He asked in no more than a whisper even though no one could hear in here. His hands gripped both of Severus' hips and drew him in close until their bodies were completely pressed together, limb to limb. "Did you crave it?" He purred. "Tell me."

“Yes…yes I wanted you so much James…I missed you touching my skin and kissing me” Severus panted as he reached between them and undid James’ trousers to release him. “James…let me suck your cock…I want to feel it in my mouth.”

James' nostrils flared and heat rushed down to his aching cock, it throbbed painfully in response to Severus' words. "Merlin Severus... you..." He stammered, lost for words. He could feel the Slytherin's hot breath against his face as he released his sensitive organ into the warm air of his 'bedroom'. It still made him shiver. James threaded his fingers into Severus' dark hair, pushing him down quite forcefully until he was on his knees, mouth inline with his cock which now stood against his stomach. James definitely wasn't small but not only that his cock had always been extra thick in width, it was a miracle it'd fit inside Severus.  
Curling his fingers, James pushed Severus' head forward. "Take me in your mouth," he demanded, nostrils flaring.

Severus looked at James’ cock, he had never been this close to it as he reached out his hand and stroked at the thick organ before running his tongue up the thick vain from the base up to the tip. James tasted like the pumpkins he had used to wash himself with earlier and he gave a hum and let out a hot breath against James’ pulsing cock.

James couldn't believe Severus was doing this, that he'd offered to do it, hell he even wanted to... the thought made his toes curl in his shoes. "Do you like my taste?" He asked huskily, fingers curling in Severus' hair, he stroked the back of his head with his thumb. "It's all yours you know..." He couldn't help but arch his hips a little which pushed his shaft along Severus' lips, smearing some pre-cum on his cheek.

Severus let out a small gasp before taking a hold of James’ cock and giving a pumps circling the tip with his tongue. “It tastes really good…and it’s so thick” he said running his mouth along the side. “It’s so big and perfect” he panted moving and sucking on the tip of James’ cock.

A low groan escaped James' lips and his fingers curled tighter in Severus' hair. "Fuck..." he hoarsed, unable to not arch his hips. Severus' mouth was so hot.. "that's good.. oh man that feels good, keep going..." he allowed his eyes to close and focused on his heavy breathing.

“Do you like it?” Severus asked pulling back and looking up at James before kissing his tip and taking him into him mouth with a hum. James felt thick and hard in mouth and tasted wonderful as he took James as deep as he could without gagging and letting James enjoy the heat of his mouth. 

"No... I fucking hate it..." James groaned, laughing breathlessly through it. "'course I like it... silly little bird, you're hot.." His eye flew open as Severus took him all in and James gasped, grabbing his head with both hands now and cursing. "Shit that's so hot.." He could so easily fuck that mouth, milk himself dry inside it. But he grabbed Severus' shoulders and lifted him away from his cock, pulling him to his feet and dragging him over to his bed, throwing him on top of it and crawling over him.

Severus gasped as he laid back against the bed. “Do…do you want me to suck your cock like this?” he ask kicking his shoes and socks off so he could feel the sheets on his bare feet.

James' eyes flashed at the idea, he pushed his trousers further down, a sense of urgency in his actions. James got himself into a position where he was kneeling over Severus and looking down at him. He grabbed the headboard of his bed to hold on. "Suck it." He purred. "Suck me like a whore Severus, be my whore. Service me."

Severus grinned at James. “As you wish master” he hummed taking a hold of the base of his cock and giving him a small stroke before taking James into his mouth again and humming around his mouthful before being to move back and forth slowly suck and running him tongue along the length as he did so.

The sound of James clenching his fingers into the wood of the head board could be heard over his ragged gasp. He bowed his head and scrunched his eyes behind misted glasses. "Fuck... you give head like a slut..." he smirked dirtily. "Suck that pre-cum out of me, you dirty little Slytherin." he pushed Severus' hair out of his face with his free hand so that he could see him. It was a sexy sight.

Severus breathed in deeply before pulling back and licking at James’ tip. “Do you like having you cock sucked? I will have to remember how much you like this” he said while he pumped at James’ cock and licked away a trail of pre-cum as it leaked out. “Tastes good” he said before taking James back into his mouth again and sucking hard as tasting more of James’ cum as it touched his tongue.

"Course I do... what guy doesn't like having his cock sucked..." James groaned, thrusting forward into Severus' mouth and looking at him apologetically. "You're going to make me cum and I'm not finished with you..." He couldn't stop though or move Severus' away - his mouth was just too hot and wet. He could feel his balls tingling and heat pool down to abdomen. "You look good with a cock in your mouth..." He drawled.

Severus looked up at James as he sucked his cock bobbing his head faster and swallowing James more deeply never breaking the eye contact as he did so. His hand reaching up to play with his balls feeling how hot and hard they were in his hand and knowing he wouldn’t last must longer.

When James' orgasm crept up on it, it was sudden and he didn't expect it. All he felt was Severus' tongue smooth over his weeping slit and James saw white. He bucked hard into Severus' mouth, practically fucking it as he came. He let out a yell of pleasure and threw his head back towards the ceiling, squeezing the headboard, digging his nails into the wood as he shot his load inside Severus' mouth, filling it right up so much that cum seeped out and dripped down his chin.

Severus pulled away from James’ cock coughing and wiping at his mouth. “You…you really did like it didn’t you?” he asked gasping as he looked at James and saw the pure bliss on his face from his release.  
While he watched James he reach down and undid his own belt and trousers, wriggling out of them and throwing them off the bed. “I want more of you James” he panted as he started to undo James’ buttons so he could reach his muscled chest.

James let him. Still recovering from his orgasm and panting hard. His skin was hot and sticky when Severus' little fingers touched it and still aching from quidditch. It felt nice to feel his touch and James closed his eyes to enjoy it. "I've missed you, little bird." He groaned in delight.

“And I have missed you…Prongs” Severus breathed as he removed James’ shirt and began licking his way up his body, his small hands tracing their way over James’ muscles enjoying the feeling of them as he made his way up to James’ nipples and licked at one of them as his fingers played with the other teasingly.


End file.
